Parce qu'à l'indifférence, je préfère la haine
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Avant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, à errer dans les rues sans savoir où aller et sans s'en soucier. Mais ça... c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne me rejette. Rejetée par celui qu'elle croyait être son meilleur ami, Sakura n'a d'autre choix que de se relever, seule, pour surmonter sa peine... Et se résoudre à l'oublier. SasuSaku, UA, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples:** SasuSaku (on s'en doute!), NaruHina, SasuKarin (uh, jsuis blasée), InoSai, ShikaTema, NejiTenten...

**Disclaimer:** Si Kishimoto-sama nous rend le Yondaime méchant, je me teins les cheveux en rose couleur Sakura O__O (ou pas!)

Yo Mina! Me voilà à nouveau avec une nouvelle fic :D j'espère qu'elle vous plaira franchement, j'avoue être anxieuse :s j'ai moyennement confiance en mes moyens là, donc je peux atteindre vos espérances? ;) sachant que vous connaissez mon style, j'espère que je vais y arriver! Je vous laisse juger par la lecture ^^ (c'est court! C'est le début ;) )

* * *

_Parce qu'à l'indifférence, je préfère la haine._

_"Aurais-tu préféré que l'on ne se connaisse pas ? Aurais-tu préféré que je ne fasse jamais partie de ton monde ? Maintenant, je crois que ça aurait mieux valu." S. Haruno_

Samedi. Un jour ordinaire en outre. Le jour où généralement, les jeunes de mon âge sortent avec leurs amis. Pas moi. A croire que je suis l'exception dans ce vaste monde. Non, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je n'en ai pas envie, parce que je sais que je le verrais forcément. Quand nous étions encore amis, on passait nos samedis après-midi à sortir, à flâner un peu partout en ville, se foutant complètement des devoirs qui nous attendaient. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne me rejète. C'est à dire, il y a moins de deux semaines à présent. Quand j'y repense, aurait-il mieux fallu que je me taise ? Que je taise les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui ? Non, ça aurait été de la lâcheté. Mais qui est le plus lâche de nous deux ? Il m'a rejeté, et maintenant j'ai mal. Non, la douleur n'est même plus rien comparée à l'indifférence dont il fait preuve à mon égard. Une seule question brûle mes lèvres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir rayé de ta vie aussi facilement ?

Au fond, j'ai peut-être été idiote de croire qu'il existait un "nous" possible. Tes sentiments d'amitié auront-ils été faux eux aussi ? Je ne pense pas. Pas après toutes ces journées passées ensemble. Et pourtant, je ne comprend pas. Je regarde mon réveil. Il est à peine quinze heures. Dehors il pleut. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir pour me geler sous cette pluie, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester chez moi, seule dans ma chambre à ne rien faire. Etant donné que mes parents bossent tous les deux, je suis définitivement seule. Et je sais que si je reste ici, je vais continuer à ressasser ce souvenir douloureux. Alors quitte à choisir, je préfère marcher un peu. Et j'en ai besoin. Je me lève de mon lit, et descend machinalement les marches. D'un côté, je ne suis pas pressée. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Ni lui, ni sa nouvelle copine, celle qui m'a bien fait marcher mine de rien. Cette garce. Karin. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui le lui ait présenté, je le regrette maintenant. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui a choisi de sortir avec elle. C'est lui, et personne d'autre. Je met ma veste, et je sors de chez moi.

La pluie a cessé. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas non plus envie d'être trempée. Trainant les pieds, j'avance presque mécaniquement dans la rue. Je ne sais même pas où je vais, je n'ai pas de direction précise. J'ai juste besoin de marcher, histoire d'évacuer les pensées qui hantent mon esprit. Je ne fais même pas attention aux gens, à vrai dire, je m'en fous royalement. Et puis les gens ne font pas non plus attention à moi. Après tout, qui se soucierait d'une fille comme une autre qui marche seule dans la rue ? Personne. Personne ne se soucie de moi. Ah si, mes parents quand ils sont à la maison. Et encore, dans ces cas-là, c'est plutôt pour me rabaisser par rapport à mes notes. Je suis pas brillante, je le sais, mais je suis pas complètement nulle non plus ! Enfin pas en maths en tout cas. La matière que j'aimais réviser avec lui. Encore une fois, je suis en train de me laisser prendre par un souvenir, merde. Mes yeux me piquent, je sens les larmes venir. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elles ont coulé récemment. Bizarrement, il se remet à pleuvoir. Comme si le ciel avait décidé de m'accompagner dans ma peine.

Je continue de marcher, toujours le regard vers le sol. Je pense à lundi, parce que je sais que je le verrais. Il est en terminale, moi en première, mais bon, je le vois quand même au self ou pendant la pause. Et je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter, de supporter le fait que je n'existe plus à ses yeux. Tout ça parce que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Si j'avais sû... Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Enfin, c'est lui qui a décidé ça. Soudain, des rires m'interpellent et je m'arrête. J'ai reconnu le sien sans peine, je l'ai tellement entendu autrefois. Rien que de l'entendre me procure une sensation de bien-être, mais aussi une immense douleur. Parce que je sais que nous ne rirons plus ensemble. Péniblement, je relève la tête. Et je le vois, sortir avec ses amis de la salle de jeux, la même salle où on allait parfois décompresser après les cours, sans se soucier du reste. Karin est accrochée à son bras, logique vu qu'ils sont ensembles. Je ne supporte pas la vue de son sourire béat sur les lèvres, il me donne envie de vomir. S'il ne m'avait pas rejeté, est-ce que je serais à sa place ?

Aucun d'eux ne semble m'avoir vu. Tant mieux. J'ai envie d'avancer, mais je ne peux pas, mes pieds refusent de bouger. La peine m'envahit encore une fois, et j'ai peur de passer à côté de lui, lui, qui m'ignore totalement à présent. Courage, je dois être forte ! Me décidant enfin, je commence à presser le pas pour passer le plus rapidement devant eux. Je baisse la tête, je n'ai pas du tout envie de croiser son regard. Je saute du trottoir pour pouvoir les éviter le plus possible, et mes pieds tombent dans une putain de flaque. Je n'apprécie pas, et mes chaussures encore moins. Je ne sens même pas son regard sur moi. Celui de Karin oui, des autres aussi. Mais pas le sien. A croire qu'en effet, il m'a définitivement oublié. Ça me fait mal à en crever. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Je prend le sens inverse d'eux, et presse un peu plus le pas. La pluie a de nouveau cessé. Je passe par le pont, exceptionnellement. D'habitude, je n'aime pas, mais c'est le plus court chemin si je veux rentrer au plus vite. J'ai à peine le temps de faire trois mètres que je sens soudainement mes vêtements trempés. Je relève la tête pour crier « fais gaffe connard ! » et constate, dépitée, qu'il ne s'agit que de sa voiture. Oui, c'est bien la sienne, son coupé sport noir. J'enrage véritablement. Et je les sens enfin couler. Ces larmes, ces larmes de rage, de déception, et de peine. J'enrage contre moi-même, pour me mettre dans ces états pareils. Mais pourtant, est ce que je suis à blâmer ?

Je rentre presque en courant chez moi, et je fonce directement dans la salle de bain. Je me débarasse de mes vêtements trempés, et rentre sous la douche. Ça me fait un bien fou, j'oublie totalement ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, partiellement. La douleur est encore bien présente au fond de moi. Elle reste ancrée, et pourtant je voudrais vraiment m'en détacher. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi m'a t-il rejeté ? Moi qui croyait le connaître, je me suis lourdement trompée. Je sors de la douche et enfile rapidement un débardeur et un short. Et je retourne directement dans ma chambre. Je regarde mon portable, pour le reposer aussitôt dans un soupir. Je fais le même geste depuis que nous ne nous parlons plus. Et chaque fois, c'est la même chose, il n'y a rien. Pas un message, pas l'ombre d'un appel de sa part. C'est vrai aussi qu'il doit réviser, pour les examens à la fin de l'année. Mais pourquoi je lui trouve cet excuse minable moi ? Non, je ne comprend toujours pas. Je me rallonge sur mon lit, et me met à songer à lundi. Aurais-je la force d'y aller sans rien paraître ? Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Surtout que je suis seule. Il m'a tourné le dos, et ses amis avec. Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait, si ce n'est dire la vérité ? Je ne pense pas mériter tout cela. Okay, j'ai un caractère vraiment insupportable parfois, mais est-ce que ça excuse tout ce que je subis ? C'est ça, ma punition pour être tomber amoureuse de lui ? Comme si je l'avais voulu, comme si je n'avais pas essayer de taire mes sentiments ! Je me saisis de mon portable, et parcours rapidement ma boîte de réception.

_Je serais là comme tu me l'as demandé hier. A l'endroit habituel. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive._

Son dernier message. Que j'ai maintes fois relu depuis ce fameux jour. Il m'a trahi, il m'a menti. Il est venu, m'a rejeté, puis est parti. Et maintenant, je suis seule.

* * *

Et après avoir lu ça, vous vous dites toutes: "elle est depressive cette fille!" XD non non, j'avoue un semblant de vécu -__-" mais sinon, c'est de mon imagination! Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Nul? A chier? Passable? Bon? Peu mieux faire? Décevant? Je veux vraiment vos impressions :s, donc oui, je l'avoue, je veux des reviews x)

Bisoux Mireba-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo mina! Je suis trop contente de savoir que le début vous a plu, vraiment :3 ça me touche énormément, peut-être parce que j'y met vraiment du coeur, et des sentiments dedans, les miens. En espérant que la suite vous plaira ;)

* * *

_ "Maintenant, il me faut la volonté de tenir debout. Et te voir n'arrange rien." S. Haruno_

Six heures. La sonnerie de mon réveil retentit, et me fous déjà la migraine pour le reste de la journée. Je me lève tranquillement, pas du tout pressée d'aller en cours. Normal, vu que je vais le voir. Je n'ai rien foutu de mon dimanche, à part rester dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, à tenter bien que mal de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Ça n'a pas marché, j'ai toujours cette douleur béante dans la poitrine. Je passe dans la salle de bain, et revêt mon uniforme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne le mettrais pas ! Obligée d'être en jupe, je déteste ça. Surtout quand on sait que le prof de maths est un vieux pervers qui adore envoyer les filles au tableau pour leur mater les fesses ! Je ne supporte pas l'uniforme pour ça. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est partout pareil. C'est pour ça que je suis tellement contente d'être chez moi le soir et le weekend, je peux porter ce que je veux sans que personne ne me dise rien. Je jète un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace. J'ai vraiment une mine affreuse, on devine sans peine que j'ai presque passé mon temps à pleurer. Pas grave, de toute manière, personne ne fera attention à moi. Je descend rapidement les marches, attrape une pomme, et sors en claquant la porte, prenant mon sac au passage. Si ma mère voyait ça, elle serait hystérique. Elle n'arrête pas de me faire la morale sur la santé, et sur le fait que je dois manger le matin. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'y arrive pas !

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée n'est pas trop long, enfin pas assez à mon goût. J'ai horreur d'arriver en avance. Je regarde ma montre. Il me reste une demi-heure. J'ai vraiment fait vite. Je décide de faire demi-tour, et d'aller là où il m'a rejeté, près de la falaise. On avait pris l'habitude lui et moi d'y aller après les cours, pour se raconter notre journée, ou simplement pour se foutre de la gueule des profs. C'était avant, une nouvelle fois, et pourtant ce n'est pas si loin. Deux semaines à peine… Arrivée, je m'approche de la barrière, profitant de la brise légère. L'endroit est magnifique, j'y allais souvent avec mes parents étant petite. Ce n'est vraiment pas haut, on peut même y voir une petite chute d'eau en dessous. Combien de fois sommes-nous venus ici lui et moi ? Des dizaines, des centaines de fois ? Ici, c'est tellement serein, surtout quand il n'y a personne. Oubliant vraiment tout, j'en oublie même que j'ai les cours qui commencent dans dix minutes. Me ressaisissant soudain, j'attrape mon sac, et me met à courir tout le long de la route. Je vais arriver en retard, je le sens. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, et aperçevant enfin les grilles du lycée, je manque de me faire écraser en traversant la route. Ignorant le coup de klaxon du chauffeur d'une voiture noire, j'arrive devant le portail en même temps que mon prof de maths, Ebisu-sensei. Il me jète déjà un regard louche alors qu'on est même pas en cours.

-Alors Haruno, en retard ? Il est huit heures passées.

-Et vous alors, vous n'êtes pas en retard peut-être ? murmurai-je d'un regard mauvais.

-Tolérez votre comportement si vous ne voulez pas être collée !

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Parfait ! Si ça vous fait plaisir d'être collée à peine la semaine commencée, c'est votre problème ! Ah Uchiwa, en retard vous aussi !

-Désolé, j'ai eu un contre-temps.

Je me fige littéralement à l'entente de son nom, et surtout de sa voix. Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner, ni de le voir à peine la journée commencée. Non, je n'en ai pas la force. Je commence à marcher quand une main s'empare de mon bras.

-Je ne vous oublie pas Haruno. On règlera ça à la fin du cours tout à l'heure.

-C'est ça, maugréai-je, avant de me dégager vivement.

J'ignore totalement son cri de protestation, et me remet à courir le plus rapidement possible. Je fonce en salle de japonais pour le premier cours. Par miracle, le prof n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, et sors mes affaires d'un geste lent. Mon cœur est encore sous le choc. Je réalise soudainement que c'était sa voiture qui a failli me renverser. Rien que le simple fait d'avoir entendu sa voix me donne le tournis. Le prof arrive, et le cours commence. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, nullement intéressée par ce qu'il dit. Déjà que je n'aimais pas les cours, maintenant, il m'est encore plus pénible d'y assister. Parce qu'en plus, et c'est sans doute ce qui me fait le plus chier, c'est que Karin est dans ma classe. Et je sais pertinamment qu'elle et ses copines se foutent bien de ma gueule tous les jours. Normal, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Lui. Entendre leurs rires de pouf me sort par les oreilles. On est lundi, et j'ai sport aujourd'hui. Le pire, c'est que les premières et les terminales sont ensembles. Ce qui veut dire que je le verrais, encore une fois. J'aimerais pouvoir disparaître, ce serait tellement plus simple. M'effacer. Personne ne le remarquerait de toute manière.

Les deux heures de japonais passent, et la sonnerie retentit enfin. Tout le monde sort de la salle, tout le monde, exceptée moi. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Pour faire quoi de toute manière, et avec qui ? Avant, je le rejoignais devant sa salle, ou parfois c'était l'inverse. Oui parce qu'en plus, pour courronner le tout à ma peine immense, nos classes sont presques voisines. Autant dire que je n'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de sortir. Je sors mon baladeur de mon sac, et met mes écouteurs. Je pose mon regard par la fenêtre, et fixe un point au hasard. La solitude. C'est vraiment la pire des souffrances. Malgré moi, les larmes perlent à mes cils, et se mettent lentement à couler. Je m'étais promise de ne pas pleurer au lycée, merde. Me relevant brusquement, je sors de la salle en courant pour aller dans les toilettes. J'attend que les filles qui y sont partent, pour fermer la porte et me regarder dans le miroir. Ces larmes, j'aimerais tellement qu'elles cessent. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai si mal que j'ai besoin de les faire couler. Pour effacer la peine qui me ronge par la même occasion. Je me rafraîchis le visage vite fait, et constate avec horreur que mes yeux sont encore rouges et gonflés. Et puis à quoi bon, j'en ai rien à foutre. Comme ça les gens verront à quel point je souffre. A quel point il m'a fait du mal, en me rejetant ainsi. J'ouvre la porte, commence à marcher vers ma salle les yeux rivés au sol.

-Tu es là !

Je m'arrête un instant, reconnaissant la voix de Karin sans peine. Ça veut dire qu'il est encore juste devant moi. Serrant les poings, je continue à marcher, la tête encore plus baissée, et me heurte avec violence à quelqu'un. Sous le choc, je tombe à terre, et apparemment lui aussi.

-Aïe ! fis-je.

-Hum, désolé, répond mon interlocuteur.

Cette voix grave. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Impossible. Le cœur battant, je lève les yeux doucement, et constate avec soulagement que non, ce n'est pas lui.

-Ça va ? me demande t-il la main tendue.

-Euh, ouais merci, soufflai-je.

Je prend sa main, et il me relève sans difficulté. Puis je pars aussitôt, ne le laissant pas le temps de me parler si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Je les croise, lui et Karin, qui me regarde d'ailleurs d'un drôle d'air. Lui ne semble pas me regarder. Logique de toute manière. C'est d'autant plus pénible. Je retourne dans la salle, en même temps que la sonnerie retentit. C'est l'heure du cours de maths tiens ! Le prof entre, et me lance d'emblée un regard furieux. Que je lui rend bien. Merde, il va m'envoyer au tableau, je le sens.

-Prenez vos exercices pour aujourd'hui. Oh, Haruno ! Au tableau, et vite !

-J'ai pas fait mes exercices m'sieur, rétorquai-je.

-Vraiment ? Tant pis, vous allez venir les faire quand même. Tout de suite !

Je me lève, vraiment agacée par ce putain de prof. Je monte sur l'estrade, et fait les exercices sans broncher mot. Je n'en pense pas moins, et l'air assassin que j'aborde sur mon visage peut se lire sans peine. Oh oui, il me fait vraiment chier ce connard. Je sens en plus son regard me déshabiller, chose que je hais véritablement. Je finis vite, et pars sans demander mon reste. Karin et ses copines me fixent en ricanant, comme d'habitude, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Si elle a un problème, elle a qu'à venir me le dire en face. Et là, je pourrais enfin régler mes comptes avec sa tête de garce. Le cours passe vite lui aussi, à mon grand soulagement, et tout le monde se lève dès que la fin du cours sonne.

-Haruno, une minute !

Putain, il va pas me lâcher celui-là ! Je vois Karin me jeter un regard narquois, et sortir avec ses poufs qui l'accompagnent. Elle va sans doute le rejoindre, et me nargue. Connasse. Je m'approche d'un pas lent vers le bureau, et le prof daigne enfin lever les yeux vers moi au bout de deux minutes.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié votre comportement de ce matin Haruno. Vous semblez oublier que je suis votre enseignant.

-Je ne vous ai rien dit de déplacé.

-Non, vous êtes juste partie alors que je n'en avais pas fini avec vous. Vous trouvez ça normal ?

-Et vous, vous trouvez ça normal d'envoyer les filles au tableau pour les reluquer ?

-Qu… Vous vous prenez pour qui ! crie t-il soudainement, en se relevant.

Je suis pratiquement sûre que sa voix a été entendue dans tout le couloir. Si ses yeux fulminent, les miens lançent des éclairs. Je ne supporte pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule.

-Très bien Haruno ! Sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous revoir dans mon cours, c'est compris ?!

-Très, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

-Et ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi, ou je vous fais expulser de ce lycée sur le champ !

Allez, fais-donc ! Comme ça moi, je me ferais un plaisir de dire partout que t'es qu'un pervers. Enervée, je sors de la classe, devant les regards ahuris de tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Par chance, il n'est pas là. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Aurait-il pris ma défense ? Non, faut pas rêver ma pauvre. C'est fini ça. Je me rend à la cafeteria d'un pas lent, prenant tout mon temps dans les couloirs. Avant d'y entrer, je fourre mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Comme ça, je me sens un peu moins seule, et je n'entend plus rien autour de moi. Je pousse la porte rapidement. Bizarrement, j'ai la désagréable sensation que plusieurs têtes se sont tournées vers moi. Peut-être que je me fais des fausses idées. Ou pas j'ai envie de dire, vu que je sens distinctement des regards braqués vers moi. Sans doute le scandale de ce foutu prof ! Au pire, je m'en fous. J'ai tellement l'habitude, que je n'y fais plus vraiment attention maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue, je n'ai même pas faim. C'est histoire d'avoir bonne conscience envers ma mère. Je regarde vaguement les sandwichs exposés dans la vitrine, aucun ne me tente vraiment. Soudain, je sens une tape sur mon épaule. Je stoppe ma musique, et me tourne vers… Tayuya, la meilleure amie de Karin. Plus poufiasse tu meurs.

-Hé, je te demande de te pousser depuis tout à l'heure !

-Scuse, maugréai-je.

-Et pourquoi tu gardes tes écouteurs quand je te parle ? Ça te dérangerait de les enlever ?

-Pour toi, ouais.

-Quoi ? T'as un problème Haruno ?

Super, manquait plus que ça. C'est mon jour ou quoi ? Bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire, je repose mon attention sur la vitrine.

-Ho ! Tu te fous de moi là ?

-C'est ça, t'as tout compris. Comme quoi, les poufs ont un peu de cervelle, murmurai-je.

-T'as dis quoi là ?! explose Tayuya.

Là c'est clair, tout le monde nous regarde. Tout le monde… même lui. Je l'aperçois à une table un peu derrière Tayuya. Karin observe la scène, collée à lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle doit sans doute espérer que Tayuya me foute une raclée. Comme si j'allais lui offrir ce plaisir ! Oubliant l'idée du sandwich, je pousse Tayuya et me dirige vers la sortie. Je m'autorise un rapide coup d'œil vers sa table, mais il a déjà reporté toute son attention sur Karin. Ça me dégoûte. Je quitte la cafetéria sous de nombreux regards, et sors dans la cour. Le cœur battant, je me dirige dans un coin discret, là où au moins personne ne viendra me faire chier. Je m'asseois à l'ombre d'un cerisier, et ferme les yeux. Bon sang. Bon sang ! Ça ne finira jamais, cette douleur incessante dans ma poitrine ? J'ai si mal, tellement que je n'en peux plus. Et pourquoi ne remarque t-il rien merde ! Encore une fois, les larmes me montent aux yeux, et se mettent doucement à couler. J'en ai vraiment marre de pleurer, marre de me mettre dans ces états pareils pour lui ! Lui qui ne voit rien, et qui ne fait rien ! Mais merde enfin ! Ou alors, ça lui plaît de me voir souffrir ? J'aimerais penser que non, mais après tout, peut-être que si. Je suis franchement naïve. Des bruits de pas proches de moi attirent mon attention. Je lève les yeux rougis vers le nouvel arrivant près de moi.

-Ah excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Je le reconnais sans peine, à travers mes larmes. C'est le garçon dans lequel je suis rentrée ce matin, à la pause. Celui qui est dans sa classe. Je commence à me lever, mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

-C'est bon, je vais me trouver un autre endroit, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Un sourire à mon égard. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il est déjà parti se poser au pied d'un autre arbre un peu plus loin. C'est étrange. Sa présence m'a un peu apaisé, même pour quelques secondes. Et puis, pourquoi est-il seul ? Au départ hésitante, je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre. J'oublie que de là, tout le monde peut nous voir. Je m'en fiche. J'ai le droit de parler à quelqu'un que je sache. Je le vois lever ses yeux sombres vers moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils se ressemblent. Est-ce pour cela que sa présence me rassure ?

-Euh… commençai-je.

-Oui ? répond t-il dans un autre sourire.

-Je… je suis désolée pour ce matin, fis-je en m'inclinant.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je regardais vraiment pas où j'allais, si j'avais fait plus attention je ne te serais pas rentrée dedans…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'avais la tête ailleurs moi aussi, alors je suis aussi fautif que toi, ajoute t-il en souriant.

-Euh, oui sans doute…

Ce garçon. Son sourire me destabilise franchement. Je le fixe de mes yeux émeraudes un moment. La ressemblance avec lui est incroyable. Brun, yeux noirs. Il est vraiment beau, tout comme lui. Le voir, me procure une sensation de bien-être, mais réveille en même temps mes souvenirs.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ? me demande t-il.

Mon cerveau met du temps à cogiter que c'est à moi qu'il a parlé. Je dois avoir l'air stupide aussi à le fixer comme ça ! Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Je pars presque en courant jusqu'à l'arbre où je me trouvais un peu plus tôt, et saisis mon sac vivement. Puis je reviens au pas de course vers lui, et m'asseois à sa droite. Je le vois sortir une boîte à bento, tandis que je sors ma malheureuse pomme de mon sac. Il me fixe un court instant, et me demande :

-Tu manges que ça ?

-Euh, ouais, bafouillai-je en rougissant.

-On a sport après il me semble. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à te servir, me dit-il en me tendant sa boîte.

-Je… je ne peux pas accepter, c'est à toi mange…

-Il y en a beaucoup trop pour une seule personne ! Sers-toi si tu en as envie, je ne te force pas, ajoute t-il en riant doucement.

En y repensant, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment faim. Faut dire que je ne mange pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Faut que je fasse gaffe, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à Karin et ses poufs ! Prenant la paire de baguettes qu'il me tend, je prend un peu de riz. C'est délicieux, vraiment. Si ma mère verrait ça, elle criserait ! Moi qui ne mange rien en temps normal, elle me dirait que je me fous vraiment d'elle ! Il ne me pose aucune question, et j'en suis plutôt heureuse à vrai dire. Malgré le silence pesant qui règne, je savoure sa présence. Avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi, qui ne me juge pas pour ce que j'ai fait, ni pour ma personne, me procure vraiment du bonheur. Nous mangeons en silence, normalement, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Alors que c'est un total inconnu pour moi ! A part savoir qu'ils sont dans la même classe, je ne sais rien d'autre. A nouveau, je me demande pourquoi il est seul. N'a t-il aucun ami ? Je brûle d'envie de lui demander, mais en même temps, c'est vraiment trop indiscret !

-C'est vraiment lourd d'être observé quand on mange, tu trouves pas ? dit-il, brisant le silence.

-Hein ?

-Par la fenêtre.

Je tourne la tête, et constate en effet, de nombreux regards vers nous. J'en reconnais quelques uns, dont ceux de ses amis. Mes anciens amis maintenant. A peine ai-je posé mon regard sur eux qu'ils ont vite détourné la tête. Il n'y a que lui qui ne semblait pas regarder, trop occupé à embrasser Karin. Cette vision me répulse, ça me fout la nausée. Je n'ai plus faim tout d'un coup. Je me met à fixer mes chaussures, croisant mes bras autour de mes genoux. Je sens brièvement le regard de mon voisin sur moi. Puis la sonnerie stridente retentit dans la cour, et je le vois se lever. J'en fais de même.

-Euh, merci pour le repas, murmurai-je.

-Tu n'as presque rien mangé ! Je n'appelle pas ça un repas.

-Je… n'ai pas très faim.

-Je comprend. Et bien, je t'en prie. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le partager avec toi, rajoute t-il, tout sourire.

Encore un sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le cœur qui bat fort.

-Je dois passer au secrétariat avant le cours. A tout à l'heure alors.

-Euh, oui.

Il commence à s'éloigner, et je sens la solitude me gagner de nouveau.

-Attends !

Je le vois se retourner à l'entente de mon cri, et je me sens d'un seul coup bête, vu que j'ai crié fort.

-C'est… c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Azuki, Azuki Sai, répond t-il, souriant une nouvelle fois.

Puis il retourne sur ses pas, et me laisse seule dans la cour, au milieu des élèves qui commencent à circuler. Commençant à marcher vers le gymnase, je repense à ce moment rapide passé avec Sai. Grâce à lui, je n'ai presque pas pensé à ma douleur. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, mes lèvres se tordent dans un sourire.

* * *

^^" alors vos impressions? Pas d'inquiétudes, c'est bien un SasuSaku et pas un SaiSaku! Je veux juste faire ressortir son côté humain. Je précise que pour le prochain chapitre, y'a un passage énorme de vécu -__-"

Enfin bon, je veux tout savoir sur ce chapitre ;) Bisoux Mireba~


	3. Chapter 3

A nouveau Yo minna! Vous avez du remarquez, j'ai posté trois chapitres ce soir =) j'avoue en être fière. Bon je préviens d'avance, grosse scène de vécu dans ce chapitre T__T

Keep reading ;)

* * *

_"Merci pour les mots que tu m'as dit." S. Haruno_

Par chance, j'arrive assez tôt au gymnase. Il n'y a presque personne dans les vestiaires quand j'y rentre, et pas de Karin en vue. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait cherché un prétexte pour me ridiculiser, ou dans ce genre-là. Je me pose dans un coin, et me change rapidement. J'appréhende le cours de sport, vraiment. Parce que je vais le voir. Je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas le voir. Ce serait tellement plus facile pour moi de tenter d'oublier. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne serais jamais assez forte pour chasser ce souvenir de mon esprit. Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas que je laisse les larmes prendre le dessus. Non il ne faut pas. Laissant mes cheveux détachés, je sors d'un pas lent du vestiaire. Pour mon plus grand désespoir, je croise Karin et les autres cruches qui l'accompagnent. Tayuya me jète un regard mauvais, alors que Karin fait celle qui ne m'a pas vu. J'ignore Tayuya, et continue mon chemin. Je me retrouve à nouveau dans la cour, et me pose contre un mur en attendant le prof, Gaï-sensei. J'avoue que ce type est un grand malade quand il s'agit des exercices physiques, j'ai jamais réussi à suivre sa cadence, et peu d'élèves peuvent s'en vanter à vrai dire. Enfin je me débrouille tant bien que mal.

Ayant pris mon baladeur, je fourre à nouveau la musique dans mes oreilles. Je crois qu'actuellement, je ne pourrais pas me passer de ça. Même si la musique est mélancolique, c'est plus fort que moi, je ressens le besoin d'en écouter un peu plus jour après jour. Pour ne plus penser à rien, ne plus penser à lui, à ses mots. C'est du Archive, tant mieux, rien de tel pour décompresser. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse glisser contre le mur. De toute manière, personne ne va venir à ma rencontre pour me tenir la conversation alors. Et le prof est toujours en retard. Mettant ma tête entre mes genoux, j'attend, bercée par la musique. Logiquement, on a athlétisme. Soudain, je sens des gouttes tomber dans mes cheveux. Je relève lentement la tête, et constate qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Les élèves autour de moi protestent, et rentrent dans le gymnase. Soupirant, je me lève et rejoins les autres à l'intérieur. Au moment où je coupe ma musique, le prof arrive.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Wow, la météo n'est pas géniale en plus !

Tandis que le prof compte les élèves, j'en vois certains tirer la tronche, comme si le fait qu'il pleuve soit la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver. C'est que de la pluie, vous allez pas en mourir non plus ! Ce sont les filles qui se plaignent pour la plupart. Je n'entend pas la voix de Karin, bizarre tiens.

-Excusez-nous sensei ! crie une voix aigüe parfaitement désagréable à mes oreilles.

Je jète un bref regard, avant de le détourner aussitôt, étant donné qu'il est à côté d'elle. Lui et tous ses amis d'ailleurs. Puis me rappelant de Sai, je le cherche des yeux, et finis par l'apercevoir, à l'opposé de là où je suis. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vu, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de lui imposer ma présence. Il a déjà été tellement gentil envers moi ce midi, même si on ne s'est pas parlés plus que ça. Il est encore seul, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi, vu la gentillesse dont il a su faire preuve avec moi. Mais après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Bon ! Etant donné qu'il pleut, on va être obligé de rester ici. Des idées ?

-Moi Gaï-sensei ! On pourrait faire du volley ! s'exclame Rock Lee, élève de sa classe.

Ce mec, est le plus grand fanatique de sport que j'ai jamais vu. Infatigable, il s'entraîne toujours quand il le peut. Je l'envie, il a au moins une passion dans la vie ! Il idole le prof, c'est à peine croyable. La seule chose que je sais vraiment de lui, c'est qu'il a toujours été sincère envers moi. Je sais que lui, ne m'aurait pas tourné le dos.

-Hum, pourquoi pas, bonne idée Lee. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Non sensei, s'écrie Tayuya. Les mecs sont plus forts que les filles, et puis c'est trop brutal comme sport !

Trop brutal ! Je ricane intérieurement, elle me fait vraiment trop pitié. Elle a peur de se casser un ongle ou quoi ?

-On pourrait faire danse plutôt, non ? Pour une fois, ça changerait !

-Parce que vous croyez qu'on va faire de la danse ? dit Kiba Inuzuka, un ami à lui. Hors de question !

Les mecs approuvent, et j'avoue être de leur côté. Moi-même, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais danse. Déjà, je n'ai sans doute pas les mêmes goûts musicaux que la plupart des filles, et puis même, danser… Merci, je n'ai pas envie d'être ridicule !

-Vous pouvez faire volley de votre côté, tandis que nous, on fait danse. Ça vous va ?

-Mouais.

-Bon, alors c'est réglé. Les garçons, vous restez là, les filles, vous allez au fond du gymnase.

Tayuya et ses amies poussent des cris de victoire, tandis que je reste hébétée. Sans blague, je vais vraiment devoir danser ? Dans la cohue, je m'approche du prof.

-Euh sensei, si on a pas envie de faire danse, on fait quoi ?

-Hein ? Haruno ! Je suis sûre que même toi, tu sais faire bouger ta frimousse !

-C'est pas le problème, fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Hum, je vois. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser jouer avec les garçons aussi. Et je refuse que tu ne fasses rien, donc va avec les filles, et essaye de te donner à fond ! ajoute t-il en faisant sa pose ridicule.

Blasée, je traverse le terrain en passant sur les côtés, pour aller rejoindre les autres filles. J'en vois certaines qui n'ont pas l'air d'avis de danser elles non plus, ça me rassure. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Tayuya qui explique son idée aux autres.

-Alors, je propose qu'on mette de la bonne musique, et qu'on réfléchisse à une chorégraphie. Pas d'objection ?

-Non, ça va être super ! s'exclament la plus grande majorité.

-Okay ! Bon alors la musique… Hum… Haruno !

-Quoi ? répondis-je, me tournant vaguement vers elle.

-T'es avec nous ou quoi ? Je t'écoute, propose moi quelque chose !

Elle se fout véritablement de moi là ! Elle sait parfaitement que j'en ai rien à foutre de son cours de danse et de sa chorégraphie, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle vient me faire chier sérieux ! Je fouille dans ma tête quelque chose de plausible qu'elle puisse accepter, mais j'avoue que je sèche un peu.

-Alors ? demande t-elle sèchement, le regard noir.

-Bad romance.

Ma foi, je me suis surprise moi-même en disant cela. J'avoue que c'est la première chanson qui m'est venue à l'esprit, et le pire, c'est que je hais cette chanson et l'artiste. Ça a l'air de plaire, vu le sourire que Tayuya affiche sur ses lèvres. Je commence à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Pas mal ! Ouais, c'est bien ça ! Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Ouais !

Je vois Karin partir chercher le poste, tandis que Tayuya s'approche de moi.

-T'as pas de si mauvais goûts finalement.

-Détrompe-toi. J'ai juste pensé à la première chanson qui pouvait convenir à une fille comme toi.

Ses yeux marrons s'écarquillent de fureur, et j'en profite pour m'éloigner un peu. Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je m'assieds et me met à regarder les garçons qui ont déjà commencé leurs matchs à ce que je vois. Je vois Sai, et déglutis en voyant qu'ils sont dans la même équipe. Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je le sais, et pourtant, je continue à le fixer. Puis l'espace d'un court instant, nos regards se croisent, et je détourne brusquement la tête, m'infligeant par la même occasion une belle douleur au cou. Bordel, est-ce qu'il a vu que je le fixais ? J'espère vraiment que non. Tout en massant ma nuque, Karin finit par arriver enfin, et je vois Tayuya lui murmurer quelque chose. Karin me jète un regard mauvais, donc j'en conclu que Tayuya lui a balancé ce que je lui ai dit. Je m'en contrefous bien. Karin sort une clé usb de sa poche, et la branche. Puis elle met la musique qu'elle veut, et pousse le volume à fond. Direct, tous les mecs se tournent vers nous, et j'ai presque honte d'être de ce côté du gymnase. Karin et ses copines se déhanchent comme des parfaites pétasses, et je regarde blasée ce spectacle. Elles sont au centre de l'attention de tous les mecs, et elles le savent bien. Je jète un regard vers tous les abrutis qui les mattent, et est bien heureuse de ne pas être en train de danser comme elles. Rapidement, plusieurs mecs abandonnent leur terrain pour rejoindre les filles. Je trouve ça… aberrant. Non sérieux, c'est d'un pathétique total. Si ils ont envie de faire la fête, ils n'ont qu'à aller en boite, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde, et surtout pour moi. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi, je vois Karin s'approcher vers moi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là…

-Viens danser. Après tout, c'est toi qui a proposé cette chanson, alors viens faire honneur à ton choix.

Je la fixe un moment, me demandant si elle n'en fait pas exprès. Ce qu'elle cherche, c'est me détruire, je le sais, je la connais par cœur. Quand je pense que j'ai failli devenir son amie, ça me donne envie de vomir. Elle espère que je vais me lever et danser comme elle, juste pour pouvoir se foutre de moi. On aura tout vu.

-Non merci, j'en ai pas envie.

-Oh je vois. Ton truc toi, c'est plutôt de te taper le prof de maths c'est ça ?

Je la regarde, interdite. Je comprend soudainement pourquoi on m'a regardé étrangement ce midi. Cette fille, a lancé une rumeur sur moi. C'est clair, je la hais. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle enchaîne.

-Heureusement que Sasuke t'a repoussé, je n'imagine pas la tête qu'il aurait fait en apprenant la nouvelle.

Son prénom. Elle vient de dire son prénom. Alors que depuis deux semaines précisément, je m'évertue à ni le prononcer, ni le penser. Souriant à mon tour, je me lève à mon tour et lui fais face. Contenant malgré moi toute la rage que je ressens en ce moment, je lui assène une gifle misérable comparé à ce qu'elle mérite. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, Karin se jète à terre. Bien sûr, plus facile de faire sa victime. Tayuya pousse un cri strident, et la musique s'arrête. Le souffle court, la main encore tendue, je regarde Karin qui se tient la joue, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Karin !

Tayuya arrive devant moi et me fout à son tour une baffe qui puissante, me cogne contre le mur. Aïe, elle m'a pas loupé la salope. Puis aveuglée, et oubliant complètement que tout le monde nous regarde, je m'avance vers elle et lui fout le plus beau coup de poing de toute sa vie j'en suis sûre. Elle vacille sur le coup, et tombe aux côtés de Karin, les yeux mi-clos. Cette dernière me lance un regard noir, et se met à pleurer.

-Tayuya… elle s'est évanouie ! se met-elle à crier.

Le prof se dirige en courant vers elle. Il règne un silence incroyable, les regards sont braqués sur nous, je les sens distinctement. Karin me regarde, les yeux remplis de fausses larmes.

-T'es complètement malade ou quoi ! T'aurais pu la tuer !

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon sourire. La tuer ? Avec un malheureux coup de poing ? On nage en plein délire.

-T'es qu'une sale traînée qui te tape le prof ! Assume au moins ce que tu fous, au lieu de t'en prendre aux autres !

Stop, j'en ai assez entendu. Serrant les poings, je me dirige lentement vers la sortie, mettant au passage mes écouteurs. Je garde les yeux rivés au sol, ignorant les regards tous tournés vers moi. Tous, ainsi que le sien. Celui de Sasuke. Je peux le sentir sur moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de relever la tête. Je suis trop énervée, bien trop énervée. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Et vite. Je pousse la porte sans ménagement et celle-ci s'écrase contre le mur. La pluie m'accueille, battante comme jamais, et je continue de marcher, ne sachant pas vraiment où je vais. Quitter le lycée ne m'attirerait que des ennuis, mais en même temps, au point où j'en suis… Je franchis le portail, et marche longtemps sous la pluie. Je ne vais nulle part, ma conscience est totalement ailleurs. Son regard, je l'ai senti. Indifférent comme toujours. Les larmes dévalent mes joues déjà dégoulinantes par la pluie. Puis exténuée, je tombe à genoux dans la rue.

-Je n'en peux plus…

Les sanglots que j'ai vaguement tenté de refouler, surgissent du plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Ma respiration se fait difficile, ma vue déjà brouillée par les larmes se trouble. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pû faire pour mériter cela ? Le ciel m'accompagne une nouvelle fois dans ma douleur. Je me relève juste pour m'asseoir sous un abri. La tête entre les genoux, je n'arrive plus à retenir les larmes qui me paraissent interminables. Je me moque bien si les gens me regardent ou non, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai l'impression que tout s'acharne contre moi. Et Karin… Je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un je crois. Oui. Elle vient clairement de déclarer la guerre entre nous. Tant pis, peu m'importe ce qui arrivera, j'ai l'impression que rien de pire ne peut m'arriver désormais. Je ne compte pas le temps qui passe, tout comme je ne compte plus mes larmes depuis longtemps. Peu à peu, je finis par me calmer, et mes larmes deviennent moins présentes. C'est comme si je m'étais vidée de toute l'eau de mon corps. Je me lève, et me dirige vers le lycée d'un pas lent. Je suis presque certaine que Tayuya n'a rien, et qu'elle a joué la comédie, comme Karin. J'en suis sûre. Aussi sûre que je vais me prendre une sacrée soufflante par la directrice, Tsunade. Elle ne tolère pas ce genre d'incidents, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je vais sans doute finir expulsée du lycée. De toute manière, je suis déjà virée du cours de maths. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi d'un côté. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter tout ça. Oui, ça valait mieux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Vous croyez que Tayuya est vraiment tombée dans les pommes ? murmura Kiba aux autres mecs.

-J'en sais rien, mais à mon avis, elle et Karin ne vont pas laisser passer ça, répondit Shikamaru. C'est vraiment galère cette histoire en tout cas.

Les garçons avaient repris leur partie, tandis que les filles, choquées, restaient dans leur coin. A l'exception de Temari et Tenten, qui les avaient rejoint. Tout le monde dans le gymnase ne parlait que de ça, Gaï étant parti accompagné Tayuya et Karin à l'infirmerie. A ce moment, Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent dans le gymnase, et rejoignirent les autres.

-Alors, comment va Karin ?

-Bien, répondit évasivement Sasuke. Tayuya reste se reposer à cause du choc.

-Haha, Sakura ne l'a pas raté. Elle a un joli bleu à la joue.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, et se posa à côté de Neji contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Naruto prit la balle des mains de Shikamaru, et commença à faire des échanges avec Kiba.

-Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? demanda ce dernier.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que Haruno se tape Ebisu.

-Je la pense pas capable de ça, répondit Tenten. Vous êtes pas en cours avec moi, et je peux vous assurer que ce bouffon ne rate pas la moindre occasion de lui foutre la honte. Et il envoie toujours elle au tableau !

-Il paraît qu'il l'a viré du cours.

-Oui ! Alors qu'elle n'a rien fait ! C'est ce prof qui a un problème si vous voulez mon avis. Et désolée Sasuke, mais Karin l'a vraiment cherché.

-Sasuke y peut rien, murmura Naruto en scrutant le visage impassible de son ami. En tout cas, je me demande où est passée Sakura. Vous avez vu la tête qu'elle avait ?

-Ouais, elle faisait flipper tu veux dire. J'espère qu'on va pas apprendre qu'elle s'est…

-Idiot ! cria Tenten à Kiba. Comment tu peux dire de tels trucs ?!

-Oh doucement ! J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'elle meurt, sérieux, elle m'a rien fait Sakura !

-J'espère bien ! Déjà que ça doit pas être facile pour elle alors si en plus…

Elle s'interrompit devant le regard sombre de Sasuke. Naruto et Kiba ne dirent plus un mot, jusqu'à ce que Sai rentre dans le gymnase, passablement trempé.

-Oh Sai ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben, t'as trouvé Sakura ? C'était bien ce que tu faisais non ?

-Oui. Et non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ah. Ça veut dire qu'elle s'est barrée du lycée, ça craint… murmura Kiba.

-Tu l'as dit, ajouta Naruto en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Ah ! Elle est là-bas !

Tous se ruèrent à la fenêtre, à l'exception de Sai, Sasuke et Neji.

-Elle est trempée à mort ! s'écria Tenten. Et vous avez vu l'air qu'elle aborde ?

Sai se dirigea vers la porte, s'attirant au passage le regard de Sasuke. Tous deux restèrent un moment à se fixer, jusqu'à ce que Sai détourne la tête. Puis tous virent Sai aller à la rencontre de Sakura.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sortent ensemble ? murmura Kiba.

-Je sais pas trop quoi te répondre. En tout cas, il était vraiment soucieux pour elle.

Naruto jeta un regard vers le brun, qui le lui rendit. Puis il sortit dehors, et Naruto le suivit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis à peine entrée dans le lycée, que l'envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes me prend soudain. Non, reculer ne servirait à rien. Je dois assumer ce que j'ai fait. J'espère qu'on ne voit pas que j'ai pleuré comme jamais. Haussant les épaules, je continue de marcher, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction. Je lève les yeux, et vois Sai arriver vers moi en courant. Puis arrivé à ma hauteur, il reprend son souffle et me regarde de haut en bas.

-T'es… complètement trempée.

-Toi pas peut-être ?

-Hum…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi semble t-il si inquiet pour moi ?

-Je me doute bien que non, ça ne va pas bien. Mais tu m'as fait une frayeur tu sais Sakura ?

-C-comment tu sais que je m'appelle Sakura ?

-Je suis dans la classe de Sasuke je te rappelle. Je suis au courant de pas mal de choses.

Je suis bien incapable de parler. Ce garçon, pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ? Il ne me connaît pas, et pourtant, il me dit qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi. Je m'en veux bon sang.

-Il faut… que j'aille voir le prof.

-Il est à l'infirmerie avec ces deux poufs. Je pense plutôt que tu devrais aller te changer, si tu ne veux pas attraper froid.

Il me tend la main. Tremblante, je la saisis avec difficulté. Il commence à marcher, et j'ai grand peine à le suivre. Mais il me tient fermement la main. Arrivés devant le gymnase, il s'arrête brusquement. Je vois tous les regards de mes anciens amis braqués sur nous, qui dévalent aussitôt. Puis je tourne la tête, et aperçois Sasuke avec Naruto. Qui nous regardent. Mon cœur se serre, je ne peux plus avancer.

-Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et me laisser te guider, souffle Sai.

Une larme dévale ma joue, et n'écoutant que la raison, je ferme mes paupières, et tente d'effacer son image de mon esprit. Puis Sai se remet à marcher, et je le suis à l'aveugle. Je ne sais pas si il me regarde, je ne veux pas le savoir. Et pourtant, j'arrive à ressentir un regard pesant sur moi. Je serre les dents, jusqu'à ce que Sai me dise de rouvrir les yeux.

-Voilà, me dit-il devant les vestiaires. Je vais retourner avec les autres.

-Sai…

-Oui ?

-Merci… merci pour tout, murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui, et constate à nouveau, qu'il sourit.

-Je t'en prie Sakura. A plus tard.

Il s'éloigne, me laissant à nouveau seule. Mais le trou dans ma poitrine semble s'être refermé un peu. Grâce à lui. Grâce à ses mots.

* * *

(Vous voulez la vérité? J'adore Bad Romance \O/ je suis devenue fanatique de Lady Gaga à cause d'une amie, je sais jsuis grave :') oh et Archive, je vous conseille vraiment ce groupe.)

Il m'arrive de me relire, et de me dire que j'ai l'air d'une depressive des fois Oo. Si mes amis lisaient ça, ils diraient encore que je suis morbide! Non non je ne le suis pas, du moins plus. Et je sais que cette fic peut toucher beaucoup de gens, aussi je suis fière de m'investir autant dedans. La plupart des sentiments retranscrits sont ceux que j'ai pu éprouver, voilà pourquoi j'aime ma fic, pour son côté humain. Mais bon, j'arrête de vous faire chier avec mes conneries à deux balles xD REVIEWS? :3 j'en serais ravie :D

Bisoux Mireba-chan~


	4. Chapter 4

=) je tenais à vous remercier toutes pour votre soutien sur cette fic. Non pas que je délaisse les autres, mais je m'y investis grandement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :s moi il m'a rendu T__T en l'écrivant. Surtout que TADAM! Apparition enfin de Sasuke! :D

* * *

_"Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir. Depuis cette époque, et encore à présent." S. Uchiwa_

M'habillant d'un geste lent, je me remémore les paroles de Sai dans ma tête. Il a su m'apaiser, rien que par de simples mots. Je m'approche de la glace, et constate ma mine vraiment affreuse dans le miroir. Mes cheveux sont encore dégoulinants, et mes yeux qu'on dit magnifiques ne sont plus que des billes ternes. Leur éclat vert a totalement disparu. Et le fait qu'ils soient rouges et gonflés ne les met vraiment pas en valeur. Soupirant, j'essaye de me coiffer un peu, histoire d'avoir une tête à peu près potable. Puis je prend mes affaires, et je sors du vestiaire, le regard rivé au sol une nouvelle fois.

-Haruno !

Je me tourne vers celui qui a crié mon nom. Naruto. Son meilleur ami. Je l'ai toujours apprécié, quand j'étais encore amie avec Sasuke, et que je passais mon temps avec lui. Bon, il était un peu bête parfois, mais il pouvait aussi se montrer mature. Celui-ci s'approche de moi, l'air gêné.

-Euh, ça va ?

-Oui, merci.

-Bon, bah tant mieux alors. Tu vas quelque part ?

-Voir Tsunade. Et le prof aussi.

-Gaï-sensei est revenu dans le gymnase. En fait c'est lui qui m'envoie te chercher.

-Ah.

On dirait que ça a l'air de le faire chier plus qu'autre chose. Quand je pense qu'on a été amis. Il me fait signe de le suivre, et je marche derrière lui, me demandant ce qui m'attend. Récapitulons : je me suis fait virer du cours de maths, j'ai frappé deux élèves, et je me suis cassée du lycée. C'est clair, l'exclusion m'attend. Ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que j'aurais aimé faire plus connaissance avec Sai. J'aurais aimé devenir son amie, oui. Nous rentrons dans le gymnase, et brusquement, toutes les conversations s'arrêtent. Ignorant les regards, je m'approche du prof qui me regarde l'air plutôt soucieux je trouve.

-Allons dans mon bureau, me dit-il.

Je le suis qui traverse le terrain, sentant au passage des regards meurtriers et réprobateurs. Sasuke ne me regarde pas, une nouvelle fois. Puis j'aperçois Sai qui me fait un sourire, ce qui me donne un peu de courage. Nous pénétrons dans son bureau, et il me dit de m'asseoir, tout en fermant la porte et le store, pour empêcher les curieux de venir. Puis il s'approche de moi.

-Haruno…

-Sensei, je…

-En tout premier lieu, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé ?

-Non… ça… va, balbutiai-je.

-Hum, j'espère. Ensuite, sache que Karin et Tayuya n'ont rien de grave.

-Elles sont quand même à l'infirmerie.

-Tayuya a juste un bleu sur la joue, rien de bien méchant. Et Karin n'a rien du tout elle.

Je savais bien qu'elles jouaient la comédie. Tout pour me rendre la plus responsable possible en quelque sorte.

-Mais tu comprendras, que je ne peux pas laisser passer sur ça. Tsunade est déjà au courant, et t'attend dans son bureau.

-D'accord, dis-je en me levant. Merci.

-C'est rien. Je sais bien que ce qu'a dit Karin est faux, tu as mon soutien sur ça.

Surprise, je lui fais un faible sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte, et d'y voir tout un troupeau collé au mur.

-Allez allez, le cours est terminé de toute manière ! crie le prof.

Tenant fermement mon sac, je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, certaines filles me bousculant au passage. L'une d'elles me fout même un violent coup d'épaule qui me fait tomber à terre.

-Oh pardon, je t'avais pas vu… traînée.

Puis elle repart en rigolant comme une débile avec ses copines. Je retiens bien son visage. C'est Kin, l'autre sbire de Karin. Je souris, et me lève. Cette fois-ci, je garde la tête haute et me remet à marcher. Je croise Sasuke et sa bande, et distingue un micro-sourire sur les lèvres de Tenten, Kiba et Naruto. Et je pose mon regard dans le sien, et un instant, je m'y perd. Il est insondable, comme à l'ordinaire. Je me demande si il m'en veut d'avoir frappé sa copine. J'en ai rien à faire de toute manière, et détourne mon regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'en fout de ma personne. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de la directrice, souhaitant en finir au plus vite. Je frappe à la porte, et entre après avoir entendu un « entrez ». Tsunade lève les yeux vers moi, et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Elle doit avoir la trentaine, et pourtant elle semble plus âgée, sans doute du fait de sa maturité.

-Haruno. J'attendais ta visite. Ton excursion a été bonne ?

-On va dire ça, répondis-je en regardant à côté.

-J'espère bien. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Avec tes camarades de classe.

-Rien.

-Rien ? Donc tu les as frappé comme ça, sans raison particulière ?

-C'est ça madame.

Je la vois frapper le bureau de son poing et me jeter un profond regard noir.

-Haruno ! Ma patience a des limites ! Dis-moi la vérité !

-Je viens de vous la dire, je les ai frappé, point, répliquai-je.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Gaï m'a raconté la scène. Il faut que j'interroge d'autres élèves pour que tu m'avoues enfin ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

-Ce serait une pure perte de temps pour vous.

-Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ça, dit-elle en se rasseyant. Haruno, je sais aussi que tu es renvoyé de ton cours de maths par Ebisu. Tu m'expliques ?

-Ce prof m'a piqué une crise, c'est tout. Soi-disant parce que je lui aurais mal parlé.

-Hum… Et c'est vrai ?

-J'en sais rien, dis-je en ricanant. Ce type est un sale pervers. J'ai juste mis les choses au clair avec lui.

Je suis sûre qu'elle ne me croit pas. C'est tellement évident, qui croirait une fille comme moi ?

-Bon. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu peux partir.

-Q-quoi ? m'exclamai-je, incrédule. Je suis pas renvoyée du lycée ?

-Pourquoi je te renverrais ? En dépit de ça, tu es une élève sans histoire.

-Mais… et pour l'incident en sport ?

-Ces deux filles sont venues se plaindre à moi. J'ai horreur de ça. Donc pour moi, c'est réglé. Et entre-nous, j'aurais réagi pareil à ta place, ajoute t-elle dans un franc sourire.

Pour le coup, je suis bluffée. Ma sanction… est vraiment minime comparée à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Tu peux y aller. De toute façon tu as fini les cours non ?

-Euh… oui. Bien, au revoir, et… merci.

Je me lève, et sors du bureau. Je suis encore sous le choc. La directrice est de mon côté ! C'est à peine croyable, ça me semble irréel. Je sors du bâtiment, et inspire un grand coup. Tout va bien. Sachant que Sai est sans doute en cours, je quitte donc le lycée. Je me sens un peu mieux, mon entrevue avec Tsunade m'a remis d'aplomb. Sans oublier Sai. Je crois que je ne serais jamais en mesure de le remercier comme il le mérite vraiment. Je rentre chez moi, et entend du bruit dans le salon.

-Maman ?

-Ah Sakura tu es rentrée ! Viens donc par ici !

Je retire mes chaussures, et jète mon sac par terre. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le salon, et y trouve ma mère en train de lire un magazine. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour, et m'assieds à côté d'elle.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? me demande t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre ? Lui dire que je me suis tirée du lycée ne lui plaira sans doute pas.

-Journée banale, pour changer. Et toi ?

-Pas trop mal. J'ai eu pas mal de travail à la boutique.

Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Je me rappelle la fois où elle a voulu tout refaire dans ma chambre, je lui avais dit d'aller se faire foutre et je lui avais fermé la porte au nez. On avait fini par coopérer, changeant uniquement la couleur de ma moquette. Elle avait pris un ton un peu sablé, et j'avais réussi à coordonner la couleur de mes murs avec le sol. Le violet électrique rendait la chambre un peu sombre, mais j'avais la chance de disposer d'une fenêtre gigantesque, comme me le faisait souvent rappeler ma mère.

-Regarde ! Tu penses quoi de cette robe ? Elle t'irait à merveille tu ne trouves pas ?

Je jète un regard meurtrier à ma mère. Une robe, la blague. Elle sait très bien que j'ai horreur des jupes. Je jète un bref coup d'œil au catalogue. Hum, j'avoue qu'elle n'est pas moche. Elle est simple, et le décolleté sur le mannequin n'est pas trop plongeant. Parfait pour ma poitrine !

-Elle existe en plusieurs couleurs. Elle pourrait être bien pour ton bal non ?

-Le bal ? Parce que t'as vraiment cru que j'allais y aller ?

-Bah pourquoi tu n'irais pas ?

Je manque d'exploser de rire. Moi, aller à ce foutu bal ? Ma mère me connaît bien mal sur ce coup-là. Je n'ai aucune envie de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. J'avais carrément oublié cette soirée en plus !

-C'est quand déjà, dans moins d'une semaine non ?

-Ouais. Dans cinq jours. Mais c'est mort, j'irais pas.

-Mais enfin Sakura ! Tous tes amis vont y aller !

Mes amis. Lesquels ? Ma mère ne sait pas que lui et moi ne nous parlons plus, c'est vrai. Normal qu'elle croit encore que je passe mes pauses et mes journées entourée de mes amis. Ça me déchire le cœur à vrai dire. Ça me fait vraiment chier, mais la douleur que je croyais apaisée revient subitement à la charge. Je passe le revers de ma main sur mes yeux, et fixe un point sur le mur.

-Sakura ? Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

-T'en fais pas, ça va. Mais je ne change pas d'avis, je n'irais pas à cette soirée.

-Oh voyons ! Je suis sûre que tu peux t'amuser, si tu y mets un peu du tien !

-Mettre du mien ? Maman ! Tu me vois danser comme une poufiasse, à chauffer les mecs ?

-Mais toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ça ! Regarde, Tenten et Temari par exemple…

Je détourne le regard, et me sent à nouveau seule. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

-On… s'est disputées.

-Quoi ? Sakura ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi en plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu dire encore ?

Enervée, et sachant très bien que cette discussion ne sert à rien, je me lève brusquement devant l'œil ahuri de ma mère. Je ne prononce pas un mot et me dirige vers l'étage d'un pas sec, prenant mes affaires au passage. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je claque la porte et me jète sur mon lit. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je vais bientôt atteindre ma limite, c'est clair. Je ne peux pas non plus en vouloir à ma mère, elle ne sait rien. Je me demande même ce qu'elle dirait en apprenant que Sasuke m'a rejeté. Surtout qu'en plus de ça, elle est malheureusement amie avec sa mère, Mikoto Uchiwa. Une femme formidable, remplie de gentillesse. A croire que Sasuke a pris le mauvais chemin. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. Je soupire un grand coup, et me dirige vers mon bureau. A part un peu de japonais, je n'ai pratiquement rien d'autre. Tant mieux, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je songe à demain. J'ai maths l'après-midi. Enfin, je n'ai plus maintenant. Je me demande ce que je vais foutre. Tsunade ne m'a rien dit à ce propos, alors je crois que je ne vais pas y aller. Oui, c'est décidé, je n'irais pas. Et ce foutu prof n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de me péter son cable. Je me met enfin au travail, quand mon portable sonne dans mon sac. Intriguée, et me demandant qui peut bien m'envoyer un message, je le sors de ma pochette et scrute l'écran. Un message de Naruto.

_C'était pour savoir si tu étais virée ou non._

Incrédule, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vraiment son genre d'envoyer des messages pour rien. Il aurait pu attendre demain pour me le demander ! A moins que Karin lui a interdit de m'adresser la parole une nouvelle fois ! Oui, ce serait bien son genre. Je lui répond rapidement que non, et me remet à faire mon travail. Au fond de moi, il y a une part qui espère que c'est Sasuke qui lui a demandé. Je suis vraiment stupide, comme s'il pensait à moi. Posant mon crayon, je me penche en arrière avec ma chaise. Un coup à la porte retentit soudainement, et sursautant, je tombe en arrière.

-Aïe…

-Sakura ? Tout va bien ?

-Euh ça peut aller, répondis-je en massant mon dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu veux bien me rendre un service ? On a plus de céleri, et j'en ai absolument besoin !

-Tu me demandes de sortir à cette heure-ci, pour aller te chercher un pauvre légume ? fis-je, exaspérée.

-Oh s'il te plaît Sakura...

-Okay, c'est bon. T'as de la chance que j'ai rien d'autre à faire franchement !

J'ouvre la porte, et vois un large sourire sur le visage de ma mère. J'imagine qu'elle doit être contente, le combini le plus proche est à vingt minutes d'ici ! Prenant l'argent qu'elle me tend, je descend les escaliers, suivie par ma mère.

-Fais attention sur le chemin, tu ne t'es même pas changée en plus.

-Relax Maman, il n'est même pas encore six heures. Et puis je sais me défendre.

-Mais oui, bien sûr !

Etant donné qu'il fait doux, je ne prend pas ma veste, et claque la porte en sortant. Je commence à marcher, le regard baissé, serrant fermement le billet dans ma main. Les lampadaires sont déjà allumés, c'est vrai qu'il fait déjà sombre. Je presse un peu le pas, n'ayant absolument pas envie de m'attarder à cette heure-ci. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues. A nouveau, je passe près de la falaise. Je m'arrête un instant, histoire de fixer le paysage en dessous. C'est vrai que c'est un peu dangereux mine de rien. Frissonnant, je me remet à marcher. Dix minutes après, j'arrive enfin au combini. J'y entre, et me dirige d'un pas lent vers les légumes. Tout ça pour des malheureuses branches de céleri ! Grommelant un peu, je fourre les branches dans un sac, et me dirige vers la caisse.

-Hé regardez ! Pas mal celle-là !

Tournant la tête vers la provenance de la voix en question, je remarque les regards de plusieurs types sur moi. Ils sont au rayon boissons, pas la peine de se demander ce qu'ils comptent acheter ! Ils m'ont l'air déjà pas fameux d'ailleurs. Ils sont trois. J'en vois un fixer ma jupe d'un œil louche, et un long frisson parcours mon échine. J'aurais peut-être du me changer finalement. Je refixe mon attention sur la caisse, quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Alors ma jolie ? On fait ses courses ?

Question stupide, vu que je suis au combini. Serrant les poings, je me dégage doucement.

-Bah alors, tu réponds pas ?

-Si je suis ici, c'est pour quoi à ton avis ? rétorquai-je, énervée.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère, s'écrie un autre à ma droite. J'aime bien les filles comme ça, ce sont de vrais volcans au lit.

Son regard suspicieux sur moi me donne la nausée. J'ai bien envie d'aller lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais ce serait entrer dans son jeu, et je n'ai clairement pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir. Pas après la journée que j'ai vécu. J'avance un peu plus, et l'un d'eux me prend le bras. Je me dégage aussitôt.

-Allez, fais pas ta timide. T'as pas envie de passer la soirée avec nous ?

-Je…

-Pardon, j'aimerais bien passer si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Je manque de sursauter en entendant sa voix, et tourne la tête lentement. Sasuke se trouve derrière le groupe formé par moi et ces types, et je sens son regard noir me balayer rapidement. Les autres types le provoquent du regard, et s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Il passe à quelques centimètres de moi, et je fais demi-tour, mon cœur battant comme jamais. Je me fous dans un coin, et respire doucement, tentant de retrouver mon calme. Un, ses types m'ont agacé, et j'avoue avoir eu peur à un moment. Deux, sa voix m'a profondément destabilisé, encore plus que d'habitude. Il faut que je me reprenne sérieusement. Une fois détendue, je me dirige à nouveau vers la caisse. Les autres types sont partis, ainsi que Sasuke. Tant mieux pour les deux. Je paye sans dire un mot, et vois la caissière me jeter un regard dépité. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant si j'ai une tête de depressive pour qu'elle me fixe ainsi. Fourrant la monnaie dans ma poche, j'attrape le sac et sors enfin du combini. Le vent s'est levé, mes cheveux sont complètement balayés sur mon visage. Le ciel est totalement noir à présent. Je commence à marcher, mes pensées toutes centrées sur Sasuke. Son regard était vraiment froid. Je préfère presque être transparente pour lui que d'être regardée ainsi. Est-ce qu'il a cru que j'étais avec ces types ? Je secoue la tête, me demandant vraiment ce qui me prend de penser à cela. Il s'en fout de moi, point. Je passe à côté d'une ruelle, quand je suis brusquement tirée vers l'arrière.

-Que…

Ma tête heurte violemment le mur, et je lève mes yeux vers ceux qui m'ont interpellé. Les types de tout à l'heure… C'est pas possible, j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça bon sang ?

-On a été interrompus tout à l'heure, me murmure avec un sourire pervers celui qui m'a traité de timide.

-Ouais, on voulait te proposer de nous suivre, mais ce type brun nous a pas laissé le temps.

-Merci, mais j'ai pas envie de rester avec vous, murmurai-je à mon tour, les yeux rivés au sol.

Deux mains s'emparent de mon menton, et me forcent à lever la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

-Lâche-moi, enchainai-je à voix basse.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu es vraiment jolie tu sais, ce serait dommage de laisser passer un morceau tel que toi. Pas vrai les gars ?

Les autres répondent en rigolant, et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Merde, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir violée. Je n'ai pas envie de finir de cette manière. J'ai peur. Mais personne n'est là pour venir me sauver cette fois. Ce n'est plus du tout la même chose. Je suis sûre que Karin serait ravie d'apprendre qu'on ait pu m'agresser. _Et puis je sais me défendre_. Tu parles ! Je tremble un peu plus, et saisissant mon courage, je tend la main et fous un coup de poing dans le ventre de mon agresseur, avant de lui écraser le talon. Il me lâche dans un cri de douleur, et j'en profite pour m'écarter, croyant naïvement qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille. Erreur, puisque des bras puissant me retiennent.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! criai-je, les larmes aveuglant ma vue.

L'un d'eux me fout une gifle qui me jète à terre, et je sens des lèvres se coller sur les miennes. C'est parfaitement répugnant. Je me détache de cette emprise en tournant la tête, sentant au passage une main se poser sur ma poitrine. Une autre se glisse sur ma cuisse et je me penche pour la mordre aussitôt, tout en donnant des coups de pieds à ceux qui me tiennent. Les jambes tremblantes, je me lève et me met aussitôt à courir, ne sachant vraiment pas où je vais, les larmes brouillant ma vue. Mon souffle est court, j'ai du mal à respirer tant la peur s'est emparée de moi en quelques instants. Pour mon plus grand malheur, et maudissant par la même occasion ma maladresse, je me prend les pieds sur le trottoir et tombe de tout mon long. Mes genoux cognent au sol, et je peine à me relever avec la douleur. Trop tard. Je sens à nouveau une main frapper ma joue, et me blesser la lèvre en même temps. Je ne peux retenir mon cri de douleur, et je lève mes émeraudes apeurées vers mon agresseur.

-A l'aide ! m'époumonai-je, sachant pertinemment que crier ne servira à rien.

Un nouveau coup me fait taire, et une main se plaque brutalement sur mes lèvres meurtries. Impossible de bouger, je suis totalement prise au piège. Ils vont m'avoir c'est clair. Je tente bien que mal de me débattre, mais les autres connards me tiennent les bras et les jambes. Un sourire pervers se dessine sur leurs visages, que je ne parviens pas à mémoriser, ma vue trop embuée. Et leurs rires résonnent dans mes tympans, m'infligeant encore un peu plus de terreur.

-Rassure-toi, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça, souffle le type à mon oreille.

Mon cœur s'accélère en sentant sa main se glisser doucement sous ma jupe, et je ferme les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son regard vicieux sur moi. Soudain, je sens le poids sur mon corps s'en aller brusquement, comme tiré en arrière, et j'entends un juron étouffé. Toutes les mains qui me tenaient me lâchent, et je sens les deux autres types se lever.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? s'écrie celui qui était allongé sur moi.

Comme toute réponse, j'entends juste comme un coup porté au visage, vu le craquement sinistre qui résonne. Trop effrayée pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, je reste figée, avec juste pour fond le bruit d'une bagarre.

-Bordel on se casse ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Et la fille on en fait quoi ?

-Tu t'en fous, cours ! crie l'un des types.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentissent, et je me demande brièvement ce qui a bien pu les faire fuir. Mes paupières sont toujours closes, comme si j'avais peur de les rouvrir. Je n'en ai pas envie, je suis encore trop sous le choc. Des pas se rapprochent de moi, et je sens mon cœur reprendre un rythme élevé. Est-ce qu'il reste encore un type ?

-Ne bouge pas, murmure une voix inaudible.

Sa voix. Je pourrais la reconnaître n'importe où. Sasuke. C'est Sasuke qui se tient près de moi. La terreur que je ressentais il y a encore quelques secondes s'atténue soudainement, la voix grave de Sasuke exerçant sur moi une protection sans pareille. La confiance. La confiance que j'ai pu lui accorder, et que j'ai aussitôt effacé de mon cœur après son rejet, refait surface aussi vite qu'elle a disparu. Mais mes yeux sont encore incapables de s'ouvrir, mes membres incapables de réagir. La peur est encore présente au fond de moi. Des doigts froids se posent délicatement sur mon cou, comme pour prendre mon pouls, et je manque de tressaillir à ce contact tellement peu réel. Vu le rythme encore élevé de mon palpitant, mon pouls doit être aussi rapide ! Sasuke retire ses doigts, et je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Fronçant les sourcils, je fais un mouvement brusque qui réveille ma douleur à la tête. J'étouffe un cri.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, murmure t-il d'un ton tranchant.

-Je… Sasuke…

D'un coup, je me sens levée, et manque de m'évanouir à cause d'un vertige qui me lance. Je titube, mais deux mains fermes me tiennent.

-Fais attention.

Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, et j'essaye désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux pour scruter son visage, mais en vain. Bordel, j'ai vraiment envie de voir ses prunelles, de voir si il y a une once d'inquiétude dedans, ou bien si c'est juste de la pitié. M'aggripant à lui, je tente bien que mal de rester debout, mes jambes ne me soutenant pas vraiment. Puis me ressaisissant soudain, je le lâche et me laisse tomber à genoux. Qu'est-ce que je fous ? C'est Sasuke, pas quelqu'un d'autre. J'entends son soupir, et à nouveau deux mains me soulèvent.

-T'es franchement lourde.

Je déglutis péniblement à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle réveille en moi des souvenirs douloureux, que je tente d'effacer entièrement putain. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi vient-il pour m'y faire repenser ?

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux aussi.

-Je peux pas.

-Comment ça tu peux pas ? demande t-il agacé.

-Parce que je peux pas bordel !

Je sens son regard lourd sur moi, et me forçant enfin, je parviens à ouvrir mes paupières collées par les larmes. Froid. Dur. Le même regard qu'à l'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter ?

-Tu peux marcher ?

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer, et le vois commencer à marcher.

-Viens.

Ses mots sont secs, comme si ça le tuait de devoir me les dire. Sentant la colère m'envahir, je saisis mon sac et le suis sans dire un mot, encore tremblante. Je touche ma lèvre, et retire aussitôt mon doigt. Ce connard m'a pas loupé. Malgré moi, mes pensées bifurquent vers ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je sens la terreur me gagner à nouveau. Puis l'entendant soupirer à nouveau, je sens sa main ferme m'attraper le bras et commencer à me tirer. Même si l'envie n'est pas là, je le suis sans dire un mot. Il marche vraiment vite, je peine à le suivre étant donné l'état dans lequel je me trouve encore. Ralentissant un peu, il me lâche et reprend sa marche silencieuse à côté de moi, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Mes yeux sont rivés sur mes mains tremblantes, je me sens sale et particulièrement dégoûtée. Je me demande même comment je fais pour avancer. Puis m'autorisant à regarder vers sa direction, je tourne la tête doucement et sonde son visage parfait. Aucune émotion, rien. Du vide total. A croire qu'il ne ressent rien. Ou alors c'est juste avec moi qu'il se comporte comme ça. Voyant qu'il me fixe du coin de l'œil, je détourne la tête et fais semblant de regarder mes chaussures. Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas venu en voiture, ça aurait été plus rapide. A ma grande surprise, nous arrivons rapidement dans ma rue. Sans doute parce que avons marché vite tout à l'heure. Il presse un peu le pas, et je suis obligée de le suivre jusque devant ma maison. Puis enfin arrivés, il me laisse en silence et commence à marcher dans la direction opposée. Nous nous faisons dos mutuellement. Une question, une simple question brûle mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi être intervenu ?

Je l'entend stopper ses pas. Je veux qu'il me réponde. Qu'il réponde au moins à cette question là. C'est tout ce que je veux, entendre la raison de sa bouche. Et je ne lâcherais pas.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait une raison particulière ?

-Ce n'était pas ma question.

-Et je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et croise ses prunelles d'encre au passage. L'air qu'il aborde est impassible, comme toujours. Mes émeraudes fulminent elles, et j'explose de rage.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

-Rentre chez toi Sakura.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Tu vas m'y faire rentrer par la force peut-être ?

-Si ça te fait partir oui.

-Sasuke…

-Rentre Sakura. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire.

-Tu mens.

Mes mots sont sortis tous seuls, et l'espace d'un instant je vois de la stupeur passer dans son regard. A moins que ce ne soit mon imagination, vu qu'il redevient imperturbable aussitôt.

-Je ne me répèterai pas une nouvelle fois, rentre chez toi.

-Réponds-moi s'il te plaît…

Vu son regard, je sais que c'est peine perdue, il ne dira rien. Je me tourne vers les marches et commence à les monter. Sachant que me retourner ne servirait à rien, je me dirige directement vers ma porte, et sors la clé de ma poche pour l'ouvrir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'entend à nouveau ses pas résonner dans la rue vide, et le temps que je me retourne, il est déjà parti. Encore une fois je n'ai pas eu de réponse de sa part…

* * *

\O/ super Sas'ke!!!! XDD quel homme, tellement fort qu'il fait peur aux méchants! tout est dans le regard è__é j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas choqué :s moi on met ma main sur mon épaule, le mec se prend une pêche et je cours! Vu qu'on a pas de Sasuke sous la main -__-" un poing fait l'affaire :D Reviews? :3 je veux connaitre vos impressions ;)

Nouvelle musique que je vous conseille: Nine Inch Nails ;D c'est extrêmement bon! Surtout _Hurt _les paroles T__T si vous ne connaissez pas déjà ^^"

Bisoux Mireba~


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Minna! En ce jour particulièrement moche, je poste la suite =) j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira!J'aimerais aussi dire quelque chose... Sasuke, t'es vraiment con T__T surtout dans les spoils là, j'ai une méchante envie de te faire bouffer tes sharingans O.O

En tout cas, je vous remercie vraiment pour votre soutien sur cette fic, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point! So keep reading ;)

* * *

_"Même si tu penses être indifférente à mes yeux, sache que je te regarde. Attentivement." S. Uchiwa._

-Je suis rentrée Maman.

-Tu en as mis du temps !

J'entends des pas provenir de la cuisine se diriger vers l'entrée. Je lève les yeux vers ma mère qui se stoppe à ma vue.

-Mais, ma chérie, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue. Ma jupe est un peu sale, mes genoux en sang. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je saignais. Tout mon uniforme est bon pour aller à la machine quoi !

-C'est rien, je suis tombée.

-Tu es sûre ? Oh tes lèvres Sakura ! Monte dans la salle de bain, je vais te nettoyer tout ça.

-Je suis plus une gamine Maman. Je vais le faire moi-même. Et puis j'ai besoin d'une douche. Tiens, tes légumes sont sains et saufs eux.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant le sac. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? ajoute t-elle soucieuse.

-T'en fais pas. Appelle-moi quand ce sera l'heure de manger.

Sans ajouter un mot, je monte les marches sous son regard encore perplexe et me dirige directement vers la salle de bain. Fermant la porte, je me laisse glisser le long de celle-ci en soupirant. S'il n'était pas arrivé, qui sait où je serais en ce moment… Frissonnant, je fais couler l'eau de la douche et me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Fermant les yeux, je me glisse sous l'eau chaude avec contentement. Je sens encore les mains baladeuses du type sur moi, et me met à frotter chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il a pu toucher. Mes cuisses, ma poitrine, tout. J'avale de l'eau, la recrache, et exécute le même geste plusieurs fois, pour effacer le contact de cette bouche humide sur mes lèvres. Je grimace sous la douleur sur mes lèvres. Je risque d'avoir une belle trace demain. Tant pis. Me sentant mieux, j'éteins l'eau, et attrape une serviette pour m'envelopper. Ouvrant le placard, j'en sors un désinfectant, et m'attaque à mes genoux. Je manque de crier en passant le coton imbibé sur ma peau, et ayant fini, je colle deux pansements. Ça risque de faire fureur demain ! Et puis je m'en fous de ce que peuvent penser les autres, ça ne les regarde pas. Je démêle rapidement mes cheveux, et entendant la voix de ma mère, j'enfile rapidement mon pyjama et mets mon peignoir pour ne pas prendre froid. Je descend les escaliers d'un pas lent, et arrive dans la salle à manger, la table déjà mise. Je m'assois tandis que ma mère me sert un bol de soupe.

-Tiens, ça te réchauffera.

-Merci. C'était pour ça ta course urgente à faire ?

-Oui ! Je sais que tu adores cette soupe ma chérie.

-Ouais, c'est sympa. Papa est encore à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, fit ma mère en s'asseyant en face de moi. Tu sais bien qu'il finit tard en ce moment, ils sont tout le temps occupés là-bas !

C'est vrai. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon père rentrer tôt un soir de semaine, surtout un lundi. Étant donné qu'il est cardiologue, il rentre souvent tard. Ça agace ma mère parfois, mais moi, je ne m'en plains pas. Mon père est très pointilleux sur les études, et je sais qu'il me questionne tout le temps sur mes cours, chose que je hais. Nous mangeons en silence, avec pour seul fond la télévision d'allumée. Ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai pas très envie de subir un interrogatoire de la part de ma mère. Mon bol fini, je me lève de table sous le regard interrogateur de ma mère.

-Tu ne veux rien d'autre ?

-Non ça va merci. C'était délicieux, comme d'habitude.

-Tu dis ça pour me flatter ! Tu veux que je te prépare un bento pour demain ?

Je me tourne vers elle, et songe rapidement au fait de pouvoir passer un moment avec Sai.

-Oui je veux bien !

-Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas demandé ça ! Je te mettrais des choses que tu aimes.

-Merci.

Je lui fait un bisou sur la joue, et monte directement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je regarde mon réveil. Presque vingt et une heure. Je m'approche de mon bureau, et commence à faire mon sac. J'hésite au moment d'y fourrer mon livre de maths, et le jète avec nonchalance sur le bureau. Il peut bien aller se faire foutre, je vais le prendre au mot, et ne pas y aller. Ma tâche finie, je m'allonge sur mon lit à plat ventre, et soupire un grand coup. Cette journée aura vraiment été particulière mine de rien. Comme si tout s'était abattu sur moi d'un seul coup. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est d'avoir parlé à Sai. Souriant, je me demande si je vais le voir demain. Je l'espère sincèrement. J'ai envie de mieux le connaître, et surtout, de savoir pourquoi il est seul. Mes pensées bifurquent sur son visage, et inconsciemment, j'y retrace celui de Sasuke. Je secoue la tête, me donnant une gifle mentalement. Sasuke. Je réalise soudainement que je ne l'ai même pas remercié. Faut dire qu'il ne m'en pas laisser franchement le temps ! J'attrape mon portable, et commence à écrire mon message.

_Juste pour te dire, merci pour tout à l'heure._

J'envoie ceci, et repose mon portable sur le lit. J'ai été claire, et brève. Pourquoi en dire plus de toute manière, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne me dira rien. Ni même qu'il me répondra. D'ailleurs, Naruto n'a pas répondu à mon message. Ça aura été de courte durée. Plusieurs minutes passent, et me résignant, je me lève pour éteindre la lumière et me coucher dans mon lit. Je me glisse sous la couette, et pose mon portable sur ma lampe de chevet. Je n'ai pas la tête à lire, mon esprit est trop embrouillé. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, je n'ai plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Et je suis vraiment exténuée. Une larme coule sur ma joue. La vérité, c'est que je n'en peux vraiment plus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Je suis rentré.

-Ah Sasuke ! Tu en as mis du temps pour raccompagner Karin.

-Je suis resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu désolé.

-C'est bon. Mais du coup nous avons mangé ton père et moi, je t'en ai laissé de côté.

-Merci, mais j'ai pas faim. Bon, je monte. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke.

Sasuke monta les escaliers de son grand manoir pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il déboutonna sa chemise, et s'allongea dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son portable vibra et soupirant, il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

-Sasuke ! Comment ça va ?

-Naruto. Il est presque neuf heures, et tu m'appelles pour me demander si ça va ?

-Haha non pas du tout ! Alors ça a été chez Karin ?

-Hn, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ?

-Elle t'a pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé en sport ?

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça Naruto. Bon sérieusement, quelle est la raison de ton appel ?

-Euh… c'était juste pour te dire qu'elle était pas virée du lycée. Sakura.

-Ah, répondit le brun. Mais pourquoi tu me le dis ?

-Bah… j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir. Enfin… je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je me mêle de ça mais…

-Tu as raison, je déteste ça. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Non, mais de toute manière, dès que j'aborde Sakura tu m'envoies chier !

-Exactement, dit Sasuke, sarcastique. Bon je vais te laisser, Karin va sûrement m'appeler.

-Oh la chance. Franchement Sasuke t'en as pas marre d'elle ?

-Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de d'écouter me faire la morale ce soir, j'ai déjà une putain de migraine.

-Quand t'as la migraine, ça veut dire que quelque chose te préoccupe. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler Sasuke ?

-Tu me gonfles, je raccroche. Et pas la peine de rappeler.

Sur ces derniers mots, le brun raccrocha, et posa son portable sur son lit. Tout en fixant son plafond, il laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Sa migraine le travaillait trop, il avait besoin de sommeil. Et sa discussion avec Naruto n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire. Même si ça l'énervait de se prendre de tête avec son ami, il en avait plus qu'assez de ses reproches. Reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Mais il lui restait encore une chose à faire. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il attrapa son portable.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je peine à dormir, quand le vibreur de mon portable sur la table de chevet retentit. Le cœur battant, je l'attrape à la hâte, ma main tremblante. Rien que de voir que c'est lui qui m'a répondu me met dans un état de nervosité. J'appuie sur la touche, et lit rapidement ce qu'il me dit.

_Ne me remercies pas. La prochaine fois que tu sors à cette heure-ci, fais au moins l'effort de changer ta tenue._

Je reste bouche bée devant son message. Il me fait… la morale ? C'est une blague ?! Il se prend pour qui pour me dire ça ! J'aurais préféré une toute autre réponse, mais il semble que je doive me contenter de celle-ci. Furieuse, je repose mon portable avec rage, et me glisse sous la couette. Mes paupières sont lourdes, et j'arrive enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil… Pour une courte durée, avec la sonnerie de mon réveil qui retentit à six heures. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi du tout ! Sans parler de mon esprit complètement embrumé, non seulement par lui, mais aussi par ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Le souvenir de mon agression est encore trop présent dans ma tête, et je ne parle pas sur mon corps… Mes genoux me font toujours mal, et ma lèvre est toujours gonflée. Je passe vite à la salle de bains, et essaye tant bien que mal de cacher ma blessure avec une légère touche de rouge à lèvres. Stupide idée, vu qu'appuyer dessus me fait encore plus mal. Résignée, je sors de la pièce et saisis mon sac dans ma chambre. Je descend les marches d'un pas lent, et me dirige dans la cuisine. Mes parents dorment encore, je ne sais même pas si mon père est rentré à la maison. J'ouvre le frigo, et trouve ma boîte à bento au premier étage. Souriant, je la prends et l'enveloppe dans une serviette, avant de me diriger vers le hall. Je jète un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet et fais la grimace. Mes yeux ternes par mon manque de sommeil n'arrangent rien non plus. Je mets ma veste, et sors en claquant la porte doucement. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas porté ma boîte à bento en cours, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de ne rien manger récemment. Et même avant tout cela, il m'arrivait de ne pas manger. Ce qui me valait de m'attirer ses reproches. Un sourire triste traverse mon visage. Je suis encore en train de laisser mes souvenirs ressurgir, alors que je sais que c'est mauvais pour moi. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Il va pleuvoir, c'est certain. Bonne ou mauvaise augure ? En tout cas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de voir Sai, ça c'est sûr. C'est même la seule raison qui me motive à aller au lycée ce matin, pouvoir le voir, et surtout voir son sourire apaisant. J'arrive au lycée en même temps que Sasuke, Naruto, ainsi que Kiba et Shikamaru. Il est encore à pied visiblement. M'arrêter ne servirait à rien, ce serait lâche de ma part, et je n'ai aucune envie de l'être. Même si mes pas se font lourds, je continue d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle.

-Hé Haruno ! Sympa tes bandages sur tes genoux !

Je tourne la tête vers celui qui m'a parlé. Idate Morino. Il est connu pour être un séducteur redoutable au lycée, je le sais puisqu'il est dans la classe de Sasuke et des autres. Bien qu'il soit seul, il se croit supérieur. Je ne supporte pas les types dans son genre.

-Je t'ai rien demandé Morino, répliquai-je en le regardant froidement.

-Oh du calme ! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut parler comme ça ! Je suis pas Uchiwa !

Ce con a bien insisté sur son nom, assez en tout cas pour que ce dernier l'entende, vu que lui et les autres sont tournés vers nous. Merde, comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Je baisse les yeux, les poings serrés.

-Et pourquoi je devrais lui parler de cette manière ?

-Il t'a rejeté non ? Je sais très bien que tu lui as déclaré ta flamme, je comprends même pas pourquoi il a rejeté un si bon coup que toi, il est vraiment con ! A sa place, j'en aurais bien profité moi ! ajoute t-il dans un sourire qui se veut charmeur.

Il est clairement en train de me dire qu'il aimerait bien me foutre dans son lit si je comprends bien. C'est clair, ce type, je le hais lui aussi. Lui souriant à mon tour, je m'approche et lui assène une gifle suffisamment puissante pour qu'il comprenne mes pensées. Le coup est sec, il ne l'a pas vu venir celui-là. Et encore, j'aurais pu lui foutre un coup de poing. Je m'approche de lui et lui souris narquoisement.

-Tu sais quoi ? Le jour où tu m'auras dans ton lit n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Non mieux, il n'arrivera jamais c'est clair ?

-Hum ! Tu dis ça, mais sache que j'obtiens toujours les filles que je désire ma belle, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'arriverais bien à te mettre le grappin dessus, réplique t-il en m'attrapant par la taille.

Ce contact me fait revivre tous les évènements de la veille, et je sens à nouveau la terreur s'emparer de moi, alors qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Je commence à trembler, mais heureusement, une main me dégage de son emprise. Un moment, j'ai l'espoir qu'il s'agit de Sasuke, comme hier. Mais non, ce n'est pas lui, mais Naruto. L'air furieux qu'il aborde me fait vraiment peur.

-Tu veux pas la laisser tranquille au lieu de déblatérer tes conneries ?

-Oh, je vois. Tu essayes de reprendre la place d'Uchiwa ou quoi ?

-Si tu veux pas que je te casse la gueule, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.

-Bah vas-y, ne te gêne pas Uzumaki. J'ai hâte de voir si ton précieux pote Uchiwa va venir t'aider pour la défendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'élève une voix au loin.

J'ai juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir celle du prof de maths arriver. Super, il ne manquait plus que lui. Ma journée démarre fort.

-Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? demande t-il sèchement à Naruto.

-C'est rien d'important Sensei.

Puis sous le regard interrogateur d'Ebisu, Naruto me prend le bras et me fait entrer par le portail, s'attirant au passage le regard sombre de Sasuke. Je n'ose pas le regarder, et fixe le dos de Naruto qui semble ne pas s'arrêter. Puis fatiguée à cause de mes genoux, je me dégage de son bras pour reprendre mon souffle. Je le vois se tourner vers moi, l'air soucieux et gêné.

-Euh… désolé pour cette marche forcée.

-C'est… bon. Je… merci, pour Morino.

-De rien. Il commençait vraiment à être lourd, et vu que l'autre crétin ne réagissait pas je…

Il se stoppe dans ses paroles, et détourne la tête. J'ai un faible sourire devant ce spectacle. Il s'est inquiété pour moi, et j'en suis plus que touchée.

-Et sinon, ça va ?

-Euh oui, on fait aller.

-Hum… d'accord.

Un lourd silence s'installe, et j'avoues ne pas savoir quoi dire pour le briser. Puis Naruto se tourne soudainement vers moi, comme si il avait quelque chose de grave à me dire.

-Tu sais, même si Sasuke ne te parle plus, ça ne veut pas dire que…

-Naruto !

Cette voix aiguë… Karin. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fille ne cessera donc jamais de me faire chier ? Merde, il allait me dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose sur… Sasuke. Ou alors je me suis faite des idées peut-être. Mais le ton de sa voix, et le sérieux que j'ai pu lire dans son regard me laisse perplexe. Je tourne la tête vers Karin, qui me lance un regard noir.

-Naruto, tu n'as pas vu mon Sasuke-kun par hasard ?

Elle a bien insisté sur son prénom, comme si elle cherchait à m'atteindre. Manque de bol, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce genre de comportement puéril, je m'en contrefous totalement.

-Il était dehors tout à l'heure, tu l'as pas vu ? répond évasivement Naruto.

J'ai l'impression que le simple fait de répondre à la question de Karin l'ennuie. C'est peut-être moi qui me fait des idées, mais on dirait que Naruto se moque un peu de sa présence. Elle a du le sentir elle aussi, vu qu'elle tourne les talons sans demander son reste. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire, et me tourne une dernière fois vers Naruto.

-Encore merci pour tout à l'heure. J'y vais, à plus tard.

-Euh ouais, à plus… Sakura, me répond t-il dans un sourire timide.

Je reste stupéfaite. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Cela faisait un moment, et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt heureuse. Ça me redonne un peu le moral. Je repars vers le bâtiment pour me rendre vers ma classe. Le souffle court, j'arrive dans le couloir, et ralentis un peu. Je passe à l'angle d'un mur, et ce que je vois m'arrête dans mes pas. Sasuke est en train d'embrasser Karin, les mains dans les poches, et elle agrippée à son cou. Cette vue particulièrement répugnante pour moi, me donne la nausée dès le matin. M'armant de courage, et me remémorant les paroles de Sai, je ferme les yeux, et continue de marcher.

-Traînée.

C'est Tayuya. Je me stoppe automatiquement. Si elle continue comme ça, je risque de ne plus répondre de moi. Elle n'a pas compris le sens de ma baffe d'hier ou quoi ? Je me tourne vers elle et ses copines, pas loin de Karin. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs cessé son baiser avec lui, et me regarde dans un sourire perfide. Lui, lui ne regarde pas. Chercher ses yeux ne servirait à rien. Ravalant ma rage face à son indifférence, je tourne les talons, et entre dans la classe. Je me mets à ma place habituelle, et soupire un grand coup. Je ne vais pas pouvoir les supporter longtemps celles-là. Mes yeux regardent dans le vide, lorsqu'une voix me tire de ma rêverie.

-Euh… est-ce que je… peux me mettre ici ?

Je tourne la tête vers la voix douce et bafouilleuse qui vient de me parler, et me retrouve nez à nez avec une jolie brune aux reflets violets. Ses yeux sont blancs comme une perle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver très jolie. J'acquiesce de la tête, et je l'entends me murmurer un faible « merci » avant de s'asseoir. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe. De profil, elle ressemble à quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom. Ça m'énerve, je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un du lycée. Perdue dans mes songes, j'aperçois aussi à la porte une nouvelle tête que je ne connais pas. Une blonde aux yeux bleus entre, et se met carrément à l'opposée de moi. Je la vois me jeter un regard en s'asseyant, et je détourne le mien. C'est qui cette fille elle aussi ? Les élèves finissent de se mettre à leur place, et Karin et sa bande arrivent à leur tour. Aussitôt, elles braquent leur regard vers moi, et je leur renvoie le même regard, à la seule différence que le mien est rempli d'une haine incommensurable, en particulier envers Karin. Puis elles tournent leur attention vers la blonde, et prennent enfin place, au moment où Jiraya-sensei arrive.

-Bonjour à tous ! Premièrement, Tsunade m'a annoncé l'arrivée de deux nouvelles charmantes demoiselles dans notre classe. J'aimerais qu'elles puissent se présenter dans le calme s'il vous plaît. Bon, toi la première. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Très bien, et toi ?

-M-moi ? Hyuuga H-Hinata, balbutie ma nouvelle voisine de cours.

-Parfait ! J'espère que vous vous plairez toutes les deux dans notre lycée, et surtout dans votre classe ! Bon, on reprend où nous étions. Les nouvelles, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide.

Hyuuga. C'est pour ça qu'elle me disait quelque chose, elle porte le même nom qu'un ami de Sasuke de sa bande. Neji Hyuuga. Un mec que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à cerner, même à force d'avoir l'habitude de le fréquenter. Sans doute parce qu'il ne parle jamais, je ne l'ai que très peu entendu. Ils doivent sans doute avoir un lien de parenté, c'est forcément obligé vu leur ressemblance. Le prof commence son cours, et je sors mon livre lentement. Je garde dans mon esprit l'image de leur baiser, et qui me rend triste. Parce que d'un côté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier cette sale peste. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle plutôt que moi ? J'inspire un grand coup, et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Ma nouvelle voisine gratte à fond sur le cours alors qu'elle vient à peine d'arriver. J'aimerais pouvoir redevenir comme elle, à bosser comme une dingue pour pouvoir obtenir des résultats. Résultats que je n'ai jamais forcément obtenu, sauf en maths. Mais je mets plus ça sur le compte de mes révisions avec Sasuke. Lui, c'est clair qu'il les aura ses examens. Me maudissant pour penser encore à lui, je tourne la tête vers l'autre nouvelle arrivante, Ino Yamanaka. Vu son physique et ses courbes avantageuses qu'elle affiche sans gêne, pas la peine de se demander si elle va avoir du succès auprès de la gente masculine. Néanmoins, je la trouve très belle. Elle affiche sur son visage une assurance sûre, que je lui envie. Sentant sûrement mon regard, elle se met à me fixer, et je baisse les yeux vers mon cahier. Les deux heures passent incroyablement vite, comme à chaque fois, sauf que la blonde ne m'a pas lâché du regard. Ça a eu le don de m'agacer, j'ai déjà bien assez de Karin et de ses poufs. Je me lève pour sortir marcher un peu dans le couloir, et vois Hinata rester à sa place, le regard dans le vide. Elle a l'air faible, et ça me fend un peu le cœur de la voir ainsi. J'espère qu'elle va vite s'adapter, surtout quand on est dans la classe de Karin. Pourquoi est-elle venue dans ce lycée ? Je hausse les épaules, après tout, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Je passe par la porte, et entend Karin parler à la blonde, entourée de ses copines. C'est étrange, mais je la vois bien s'intégrer dans leur groupe. Une pouf de plus ! C'est bien ma veine. Je me dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent au toit. Il n'y a personne à cette heure-là, sans oublier que le temps n'est pas clément. Je profite de la brise légère, et observe la cour du lycée bondée par tous les élèves profitant de la pause. Il me reste encore une heure de biologie, et ce sera l'heure de manger. Me rappelant soudain du fait que je voulais trouver Sai, je me rue à nouveau dans les escaliers, et cours jusqu'à sa classe. J'y jète un rapide coup d'œil, pour m'assurer que Sasuke ne s'y trouve pas, et aperçois Sai dans le fond. Il lève ses yeux vers moi, et m'adresse un sourire éblouissant, qui égaye ma journée d'un seul coup. Il se lève, et me rejoint à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? me demande t-il tout en se posant à côté de moi.

-Oh, rien de bien grave, je suis tombée hier, mentis-je. Ça va ?

-Moi ? A merveille. Je voulais te voir justement, je me demandais si tu voulais bien…

-Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée, le coupai-je. Je veux bien manger avec toi, oui.

-Ah tant mieux ! J'avais peur que tu refuses à vrai dire.

Il m'arrache un petit rire, et me rejoint. C'est étonnant comme sa simple présence me fait vraiment du bien. J'ai l'impression de me sentir vivante à ses côtés, alors que ça ne fait qu'un jour que je le connais. Je me rapproche de lui à une vitesse folle, que je n'ai même pas ressenti avec Sasuke. En parlant de lui, je le vois arriver au loin avec Naruto. Tiens, pour une fois qu'il n'est pas avec sa pouf. J'ai l'impression que Naruto l'agace d'ailleurs, je le vois sur l'expression de son visage. La même lorsque moi je l'emmerdais pour des futilités. Ma vue se brouille, et je fais un effort surhumain pour ravaler mes larmes.

-Ça ne va pas Sakura ? me demande Sai, soucieux.

-S-si si ! Je vais bien, je t'assure. Juste une poussière dans l'œil, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

La vieille excuse bidon. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire la véritable raison. Il se moquerait de moi, du fait que je m'accroche naïvement à quelque chose qui n'existe plus. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aurait largement raison. Je le sais au fond de moi, alors pourquoi je continue à espérer un signe quelconque de sa part ? Dès que j'ai entendu sa voix hier soir, je me suis sentie soulagée, comme si c'était normal que Sasuke vienne à mon aide, comme si tout était… comme avant. Mensonge. Rien n'est plus comme avant. Et il me l'a clairement fait comprendre en se taisant à nouveau. En nous voyant, j'ai l'impression que ses pas ralentissent. C'est sans doute mon imagination. Je le vois entrer dans sa salle rapidement, tandis que Naruto me fait un faible sourire. Je me tourne vers Sai.

-Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi.

-Hum, ce n'est pas faux. Toi aussi je te signale.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bon, ben je te rejoins à la même place qu'hier ? Si il ne pleut pas.

-Je pense que ça va s'éclaircir. Mais pas de soucis, on se retrouve au même endroit. Bon cours.

-Merci, toi aussi, murmurai-je d'une voix basse.

-Merci. Au fait, juste comme ça mais… Uchiwa t'a regardé quand il est passé. Longtemps même.

Sous mon regard incrédule, il rentre dans sa classe, et reprenant mes esprits, je jète un coup d'œil rapide dans la sienne en passant. Le regard noir de Sasuke me transperce de plein fouet, et je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer une nouvelle fois. Faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder dans ses yeux ténébreux. Sai a du se tromper, il ne devait pas me regarder. Impossible. Je rejoins ma place, et trouve Hinata toujours assise, dans la même position. Les rires des autres pétasses à droite me foutent la migraine. Je m'autorise à les regarder, mais change vite d'avis en croisant le regard topaze de la blonde. Sortant mon cahier de biologie, je tourne les pages rapidement, cherchant le chapitre sur lequel on travaille.

-Et elle dans le fond ? C'est aussi votre amie ?

-Elle ? Pff ! C'est la pire des connasses de tout le lycée tu veux dire !

Pour un peu, je rirais de leur insulte, qui ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. J'y suis trop habituée maintenant. Le prof arrive, et tout le monde regagne sa place.

-E-excuse-moi, mais tu peux me dire la page s'il te plaît ?

Je me tourne vers Hinata. Elle a l'air gênée de me demander simplement cela. C'est amusant, mais je sens qu'elle et moi allons bien nous entendre.

-Page cinquante-trois.

-M-merci. C'était bien toi qu'elles insultaient non ? murmura t-elle à voix basse.

-Ah, ouais, soufflai-je à mon tour. Ne fais pas attention à elles, elles n'en valent vraiment pas la peine.

-Je le pensais déjà, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Souriant à mon tour, je me plonge dans la leçon. C'est clair, je sens que je vais vraiment apprécier Hinata. Et quand à la blonde qui me fixe à nouveau, je l'attends au tournant. Dans mes songes, je me mets à repenser à ce que m'a dit Sai. Et encore une fois, contre ma volonté, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas présente, mes pensées divaguent sur ses yeux d'encre impénétrables et hypnotiseurs. Ceux de Sasuke.

* * *

L'autre soir ya un mec qui a voulu m'embarquer dans sa voiture :O et il m'a sorti un "ah je croyais que tu m'invitais!" O_O j'ai eu peur, toujours ça m'arrive T__T je veux devenir un mec x))

Et voilà la fin du chapitre :D alors ça vous a plu? Arrivée D'Ino et Hinata en plus ^^" Ino va t-elle s'allier à Karin et Cie? Et Sasuke, va t-on en apprendre un peu plus sur son silence? Naruto restera t-il à ignorer Sakura lui aussi? Vos hypothèses sont les bienvenues ;) ainsi que vos reviews que j'adule particulièrement \O/

Nouvelle musique: _Breathless_ de Shayne Ward, je la trouve magnifique, je l'ai entendu dans le drama You're beautiful, et le passage d'ailleurs est méga bidonnant xD

Bisoux Mireba~


	6. Chapter 6

Yo minna! Etant malade, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à écrire ce chapitre -__-" mais j'ai réussi à m'activer un peu hier soir, et tadam! Le voici =) en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^" keep reading!

**Hanahi-chan**, ce chapitre t'es spécialement dédié. Encore merci pour tes dessins, je crois que je m'en remettrais jamais ;)

* * *

_"J'aurais voulu t'épargner cette souffrance. J'aurais voulu ne pas être lâche. " S. Uchiwa._

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et me réveille de ma torpeur. Mes yeux sont vides, ma mémoire ancrée sur le visage de Sasuke. J'enrage de penser encore à lui de cette manière, j'ai l'impression que plus je cherche à l'oublier, plus son image refait surface. Tout ça c'est de sa faute, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé merde ! J'aurais presque préféré que ses types me… Idiote. Je suis idiote de penser ça. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais moi-même plus là justement. Tout en rangeant mes affaires, j'entends les ricanements de Karin et de la nouvelle, Ino. Les voilà meilleures amies, quelle chance ! Pas pour moi en tout cas, la blonde m'a l'air d'avoir un tempérament de feu, et à mon avis, je ferais mieux de faire gaffe. Surtout si Karin lui raconte tout un tas d'absurdités sur moi, je suis mal barrée. Une deuxième Karin, je m'en passe bien merci. J'ai déjà assez de Tayuya comme ça. Mettant instinctivement mes écouteurs, je sors de la salle, ma boite à bento à la main, sans omettre de me prendre un regard noir de la part de Karin. La blonde aussi me jète un drôle de regard, qui sur le coup, me fait froncer les sourcils. Elle doit vraiment être conne pour se laisser influencer de cette manière. Songeuse, je me dirige dans les escaliers d'un pas lent. Dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention où je marche, et manque de tomber, quand une main me rattrape à temps. Je tourne la tête incrédule vers Naruto, l'air encore soucieux. Il tend la main et enlève un de mes écouteurs.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter tout le temps ta musique, ça finira par t'être fatal un jour !

-Ah euh… merci.

C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il me tire d'un mauvais pas. Je dois vraiment passer pour une imbécile, toujours tête en l'air et maladroite. Il me le disait souvent autrefois…

-Ton cours s'est bien passé ?

-Ennuyant, pour changer.

-Haha ! C'est vrai qu'Orochimaru-sensei ne donne pas vraiment envie de suivre, il est tellement bizarre ce prof parfois.

-A qui le dis-tu… Euh, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller, on m'attend…

-Sai hein ? me dit-il dans un clin d'œil narquois qui m'arrache un froncement de sourcil.

Je vais pour lui répondre quand Kiba saute sur son épaule.

-Idiot ! On va encore être en retard si on va pas manger maintenant ! lance ce dernier en courant dans les escaliers.

-Ah c'est vrai, murmure Naruto à côté de moi. C'est nul, on a qu'une heure pour manger le mardi. Bon, bah à plus tard Sakura. Oh Sasuke, tu te magnes ou quoi ? T'auras tout le temps de l'embrasser à la pause !

-Ferme-là Naruto, réplique une voix derrière moi.

Une voix qui me fait frissonner. La même voix qui m'a empêché de trouver le sommeil cette nuit, tant elle résonnait dans mes tympans. M'écartant soudainement de Naruto, je fourre mon écouteur et mets la musique à fond pour partir en courant. Je bouscule des gens au passage, mais je m'en contrefous. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, mais sa présence m'est trop insupportable. Encore. Je me calme enfin arrivée en bas, et regarde dépitée, qu'il pleut. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je retrouverais Sai au pied de notre arbre. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et devinant sans peine de qui il s'agit, je me tourne dans un sourire vers Sai, qui me sourit également. D'un seul coup, j'oublie totalement Sasuke. Il me fait signe de le suivre vers la cafétéria, et je le suis, tout en enlevant mes écouteurs. La salle est bondée, normal vu le temps. Ça me fait vraiment chier, de devoir manger au milieu de tous ces gens. Sans oublier qu'avec l'incident d'hier, je suis fichée à mort. Effectivement, vu le nombre de têtes qui se tournent vers moi. Certains regards sont moqueurs, d'autres haineux… Aucun ne m'atteint véritablement, je crois que pour ça, seuls les yeux de Sasuke ont cet effet sur moi. Sai nous trouve une place, et je m'assois en face de lui. Il fixe un moment ma boite à bento, et un sourire passe sur son visage.

-Quoi ? fis-je, amusée.

-Rien, répond t-il dans un rire léger. Je vois que tu te décides à prendre un repas normal, c'est bien.

-Une pomme c'est excellent pour la santé !

-Peu par rapport à ce que tu devrais avaler ! Bon, bon appétit !

J'exécute le même geste que lui, et ouvre le couvercle de la boite. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement sur le coup. Ma mère… a vraiment exagéré ! Des yakitoris, du riz, et deux makis sont joliment disposés. Je suis bien incapable de manger tout ça ! Je souris. Je raffole des yakitoris, elle sait très bien que je pourrais me nourrir uniquement de ça si je le pouvais. Saisissant mes baguettes, j'attrape un maki et le porte à ma bouche. Sai me fixe, et un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? parvins-je à articuler.

-On dirait une gamine qui découvre son goûter. Tu es très craquante comme ça.

Son compliment, si c'en est vraiment un, manque de me faire étouffer en avalant trop vite la nourriture dans ma bouche. Toussant, je prends la bouteille de thé qu'il me passe, et avale le liquide. Me ressaisissant, je le remercie rapidement pour le thé, et reprend mon calme. Ce garçon… Mes joues sont rouges, je le sens. Bien que mon étouffement y est pour beaucoup, je sais aussi que c'est son compliment qui m'a mise dans cet état. Je recommence à manger en silence, et mon regard est interpellé par l'arrivée de Karin. Tayuya la suit de près, ainsi que toutes autres cruches. Ino ferme la marche. Son regard balaye la salle, et s'attarde sur moi et Sai. Puis elle reprend sa route, et rejoint ses nouvelles amies, sa démarche suivie par les regards de la plupart des garçons. Faut dire que vue la façon dont elle roule les hanches, difficile de ne pas la regarder.

-J'ai jamais vu cette fille, murmure Sai.

-C'est une nouvelle de ma classe. Une nouvelle Karin on pourrait dire.

-Non, je parlais de l'autre assise là-bas.

Je suis son regard noir, et aperçois Hinata, assise seule à une table. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais Sasuke, Naruto et les autres sont assis à la table juste à côté de la sienne. La voir seule me fait pitié, peut-être parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être seule. Commençant à me lever, je m'arrête en voyant Tayuya s'approcher d'elle.

-Dis-moi toi, ça ne te dérangerait pas de partir d'ici s'il te plaît ?

-P-pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu es seule, et que moi et mes amies aimerions bien nous asseoir. Et comme il n'y a plus de place nulle part, et qu'à priori, personne ne va venir te rejoindre, tu veux bien gentiment dégager d'ici ?

Hinata baisse les yeux, et commence à ranger son repas. Cette vue me met hors de moi. Non mais pour qui se prend cette connasse ? Je trouve ça inadmissible. Ignorant la voix de Sai, je me lève et m'approche de la scène, sans prêter attention aux regards, ni au silence qui commence à se faire ressentir. Kin donne un coup d'épaule à Tayuya, qui se tourne lentement vers moi dans un regard menaçant. Et qui ne m'impressionne nullement…

-Tu as un problème Haruno ?

-Ferme-là, répliquai-je calmement. Tu te prends pour qui pour lui parler de cette manière ?

-Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Cette petite merde n'avait qu'à pas t'adresser la parole en cours, tu crois qu'on vous a pas entendu ou quoi ?

Je serre les poings. Hinata n'y est pour rien, c'est moi la responsable. C'est donc à moi d'agir, peu importe les conséquences.

-Retire ce que tu as dit, tout de suite. Fais lui des excuses immédiatement.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper comme hier peut-être ?

-Crois-moi, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mais je me salirais encore la main à te toucher, alors je préfère pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? me lance t-elle en me poussant violemment.

Sous le choc, je percute la table de Sasuke. Hinata a l'air horrifiée, et je peux sentir d'ici le regard de Sasuke sur moi. Même si tout le monde a les yeux braqués sur nous, le sien est le seul qui m'atteint réellement. Tayuya s'approche de moi, et au moment où elle tend la main pour m'en foutre une, une main s'interpose.

-T'en as pas marre de foutre ta merde pour rien Kashiwagi ?

Je tourne la tête vers celui qui vient de me sauver la mise. Pour une fois ce n'est ni Sai, ni Naruto. Non, c'est une toute autre personne. Ses yeux nacrés me font froid dans le dos, son expression est imperturbable, comme celle que j'ai pu lire dans les yeux de Sasuke.

-Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver une autre place si tu cherches bien, ajoute t-il en lâchant sa main.

Je suis incroyablement surprise. Neji, Neji Hyuuga vient de prendre ma défense. Un type à qui je n'ai jamais adresser la parole, un type avec qui je n'ai jamais échangé le moindre regard. Rien. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. La seule chose que je parviens à percuter, c'est que Tayuya a l'air d'enrager. Normal, pas beaucoup de gens lui tiennent tête. Karin derrière elle a le regard perçant, et l'espace d'une seconde, je croise celui d'Ino. Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me fixer de cette manière ? Je ne la comprends pas elle non plus. Karin s'éloigne vers la sortie, et les autres font la même chose. Je vois la blonde rester debout l'espace d'un moment, puis finir par tourner les talons à son tour. Et sans avoir le temps de remercier Neji, il s'écarte de moi et quitte lui aussi la cafétéria. D'accord, il est peut-être associal, mais il aurait pu au moins me laisser lui dire merci ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à Sasuke, et ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Puis me décidant enfin à bouger à mon tour, je retourne à ma table, où Sai me regarde amusé.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment une fille incroyable. Personne ne disait rien, et toi tu clames tout haut ce que pas mal de gens pensent.

-T'es sûr ? Parce que ça avait plutôt l'air de les faire rire.

-Hum, pas tous. J'ai vu leurs regards, notamment ceux de ma classe. Et puis tout de même, Neji est venu à ton aide ! C'est carrément un miracle !

-Ouais, je n'ai pas trop compris. Ça te dit de bouger ? Cette fille m'a coupé l'appétit.

-Pas de soucis.

Sai se lève, et heureusement, les conversations ont repris. Je croise le regard azur de Naruto qui me fait un sourire éclatant. Et mes yeux bifurquent malheureusement sur la personne assise à ses côtés, et je déglutis péniblement. Son regard de jais me fixe intensément, ça fait même longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas regardé de cette manière. Je me sens presque rougir devant lui, et baisse rapidement les yeux vers mes pieds pour avancer. _Au fait, juste comme ça mais… Uchiwa t'a regardé quand il est passé. Longtemps même. _Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je me mets à repenser à ça moi ? Il ne me regarde sûrement pas, il doit sans doute fixer un point dans le vide, et c'est tombé juste au moment où je suis passée rien de plus. Oui, c'est sans doute cela, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Passant devant la table d'Hinata, je m'approche d'elle en silence.

-Hyuuga ?

-H-Haruno ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous. L'atmosphère est devenue éxécrable d'un seul coup.

-Euh o-oui, je vous suis, ajoute t-elle tout prenant son sac.

Nous passons devant tout le monde pour sortir de la cafétéria. Sai nous emmène en silence dans la cour, la pluie ayant cessée. Je m'arrête pour inspirer un grand coup, et surtout pour évacuer la rage que j'ai pu ressentir. Je vois soudain Hinata se pencher vers moi et s'incliner incroyablement bas.

-M-merci pour tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée, à cause de moi tu as eu des ennuis avec Kashiwagi.

-Hein ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal je t'assure, Tayuya continuera d'être comme ça avec moi de toute manière.

-J-je vois, répond t-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Les filles ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester avec vous plus longtemps, mais mon cours ne va pas tarder à commencer.

-Déjà ? murmurai-je, déçue.

-Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on aura peut-être l'occasion de se revoir dans la journée.

Et contre toute attente, il se penche et me fait un léger baiser sur le front, mon large front dont je complexe depuis toute petite. Des souvenirs rejaillissent dès lors qu'il pose ses lèvres, et l'image de Sasuke revient se poser devant mes pupilles. Sur le coup, je me mets à rougir sans doute autant que ne le fait Hinata, et je le vois me lancer un sourire à nouveau éclatant. Puis il salue Hinata, et s'éloigne vers le bâtiment. Mon cœur bat un peu trop vite à mon goût, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi ce faible baiser me met-il dans cet état-là ? Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, et tourne la tête vers Hinata qui me regarde étrangement.

-Je… J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Hein ? Euh non p-pas du tout Haruno ! Je réfléchissais c'est tout !

-Hum, tu peux dire ce que tu penses vas-y, murmurai-je dans un faible sourire.

-J-je me demandais juste si il y avait quelque chose entre toi et lui, c'est tout.

-Haha, tu n'as pas à être gênée. Non, il n'y a rien. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne le connais que depuis hier.

-C-c'est vrai ? Tu as de la chance, j'aimerais me faire un ami en si peu de temps.

-C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas seule. On peut essayer d'être amies si tu veux bien.

-J-j'en serais ravie ! s'exclame t-elle dans un véritable sourire de joie.

Je me mets à rire, et elle me rejoint doucement. Je commence à me sentir un peu mieux. D'abord Sai, maintenant Hinata… Peut-être que je vais réussir à remonter la pente finalement. Je propose à Hinata de lui faire visiter le lycée, et elle accepte avec joie. Je lui montre le gymnase, souvenir douloureux de la veille, ainsi que les autres bâtiments. Elle semble emballée d'être dans ce lycée, et je me demande pourquoi à ce point.

-Ce lycée a une très bonne réputation, notamment grâce à la directrice, Tsunade. Elle est très célèbre en tant qu'ancien médecin.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'elle était médecin avant…

Médecin. Un métier qui m'a toujours passionné, peut-être du fait que mon père travaille dans le domaine lui aussi. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir intégrer un jour son service, de pouvoir travailler à ses côtés. Mais depuis que je connais Sasuke, je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion. La musique. Je joue du piano depuis mes six ans, mais j'ai arrêté au collège. Rencontrer Sasuke m'a redonné confiance en moi, et je me suis remise à jouer. Pour lui. Maintenant, je crois que je ne pourrais plus en jouer. Lui fait de la guitare, j'adorais passer des heures entières à l'écouter jouer. Encore une fois, je ne pourrais plus l'écouter. Ça me fout encore les larmes aux yeux. Je les essuie d'un revers de la main, et constate qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Enfin, pour Hinata, étant donné qu'on a maths, et que je n'irais pas. Vu le regard meurtrier que m'a jeté le prof ce matin, pas la peine de se demander si il veut de moi en cours. J'accompagne machinalement Hinata dans le calme, et au moment où elle s'assoit, je prends mes affaires sous son regard intrigué.

-Tu sèches le cours ?

-Non, le prof m'a viré hier. Fais gaffe à toi d'ailleurs, évite d'aller le plus possible au tableau, c'est un vieux pervers.

-V-vraiment ? Mais tu vas aller où dans ce cas ? Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis ?

-T'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude avec ce prof. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y rejoindre à la pause si tu veux.

-O-oui d'accord. A tout à l'heure alors Haruno.

-Sakura, appelle moi Sakura.

-Euh oui, S-Sakura. Appelle moi Hinata dans ce cas.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, Hinata, répondis-je dans un franc sourire avant de m'éloigner.

Au moment de sortir, je me retrouve nez à nez avec la blonde, Ino. Elle me toise légèrement, et je lui rends son regard. Sans doute du à mon imagination, je crois percevoir un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres. N'ayant pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail futile, je commence à marcher quand une voix m'appelle.

-Ho Sakura !

Je tourne la tête étonnée vers mon interlocutrice. Il s'agit de Tenten. Je suis incroyablement surprise, pourquoi m'adresse t-elle la parole ? Je la vois s'avancer vers moi, et me donner un vif sourire.

-Pas mal ce midi, j'ai bien ri grâce à toi.

-Comme pas mal de gens je suppose.

-Non pas ça ! Enfin je veux dire, ce que tu as répondu à Tayuya… Tu as du caractère, c'est une bonne chose. Et tu ne te laisses pas faire, surtout par cette espèce de poupée peinturée là ! Elle est vraiment conne ! Une chose que Sasuke n'a pas remarqué on dirait…

Elle se stoppe dans ses mots, et tourne brusquement la tête, gênée.

-Tu peux dire son nom Tenten, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Euh… ouais. Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

-Il m'a viré.

-Ah c'est vrai. Il est vraiment con ce type, alors que tu n'as vraiment rien fait.

-Que veux-tu ? Il y a des gens comme ça.

-Tu as sans doute raison, répond t-elle en riant. Bon, je vais y aller moi. Contente de t'avoir parlé !

-Euh oui, moi aussi.

Sur un dernier sourire, elle rentre dans la classe, et je me retrouve seule au milieu des autres élèves dans le couloir. Songeuse, je repars direction la bibliothèque. C'est désert, il n'y a pratiquement personne à cette heure-ci. Tant mieux, je préfère quand c'est calme. Lentement, je me dirige vers le coin des bouquins de maths, et prend celui que je cherche. Je me pose sur une table dans le fond, et commence à feuilleter le livre, à la recherche du cours sur lequel on étudie en ce moment. Autant que je prenne de l'avance moi-même, comme ça je pourrais quand même passer l'examen. Les maths sont la seule vraie matière qui m'inspire, alors autant la continuer. Et je suis même sûre que j'arriverais mieux à me débrouiller sans être en cours avec ce prof. Je me plonge dans la lecture, et mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit on va dire. Je mets mes écouteurs, et pose ma tête entres mes coudes sur la table, et ferme les yeux, histoire de me reposer un peu. Au diable les maths, je n'ai pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence peu à peu à m'endormir.

OOoOoOoOoOo

-Enfin ce cours terminé ! J'en peux plus d'Orochimaru-sensei !

-Arrête de te plaindre Naruto, répliqua Kiba. Déjà que tu n'as fait que de dormir pendant les deux heures !

-Hein ? N'importe quoi, j'ai travaillé aussi un peu je te rappelle ! Pas vrai Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Tu vois ?

-Non, j'ai juste entendu une réponse vague de Sasuke, comme d'habitude. Bon on fout quoi ? On va à la bibliothèque travailler un peu ou pas ?

-Si je vais là-bas, je vais dormir encore plus, répondit Shikamaru.

-Ouais mais je te signale qu'on a ce putain de devoir à faire pour Ebisu pour après-demain ! Franchement, il abuse ce prof !

-Me le fait pas dire ! Moi qui suis nul en maths… Sasuke dis, tu m'aideras ?

-Comme d'habitude quoi.

-Merci ! T'es super !

-Hn. Bon on y va ?

Sasuke pressa le pas, et tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-Tiens ! Sai nous a devancé ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Haha, ce type est un vrai intello ! Toujours en train de bosser !

-Peut-être, mais au moins il est sûr d'avoir ses examens. Pas comme vous en tout cas, répondit Shikamaru.

-Parle pour toi ! Si tu les as, c'est juste grâce à tes capacités de génie. Pff.

-Jaloux. Bon on se fout à une table ?

Les garçons prirent place à une table vers le fond, toute proche de celle où était installé Sai. L'Uchiwa se leva et se dirigea vers les livres de maths pour trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Son regard fut attiré vers celui de Sai. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un long moment, et Sai sourit, ce qui agaça Sasuke qui détourna le regard, sans que cela n'échappe à Naruto. Ce dernier se leva et se posa à côté de son ami.

-Tu as un problème avec Sai ou quoi ? T'as vu comment tu l'as regardé ?

-Il m'énerve avec son sourire d'hypocrite.

-T'es sûr que c'est juste ça Sasuke ?

-Tu me gonfles Naruto.

-Il faudra bien un jour que tu arrêtes d'être lâche Sasuke. Bordel, je suis ton ami, tu pourrais au moins me dire la vérité !

-Pourquoi faire ? répliqua le brun en le regardant. Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, le brun contourna l'étagère, laissant Naruto sans réponse. Ce dernier soupira, et se reposa à sa table. Son regard azur bifurqua vers Sai, et il le vit se lever pour rejoindre quelqu'un à une table derrière lui. Il sourit en reconnaissant la personne en question, sans se soucier que Sasuke qui l'avait rejoint, lui parlait.

-Naruto ? Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Je suis en train de t'expliquer les maths. Tu regardes quoi comme ça…

Sa voix s'arrêta en voyant qui le blond regardait. Et son expression vague changea d'un seul coup, l'indifférence passant à la haine. Parce que oui, il détestait ce type. Il détestait Sai.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un cauchemar. Je suis en train de penser aux évènements de la veille. Mon cœur s'accélère, je sens à nouveau les mains du type me toucher de partout. Je sens la douleur des coups portés sur mon corps. A l'aide. J'ai besoin d'aide. Sasuke. J'ai besoin de Sasuke. Je dois vite me réveiller. Je le dois, il le faut, je ne veux plus revivre ça. Pas une nouvelle fois. Sasuke. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je manque de crier sur le coup.

-Sakura ça va ?

J'ouvre mes paupières et tourne mes yeux vers Sai, qui me regarde encore plus inquiet que d'habitude.

-Sai… je me suis… endormie…

-Je vois ça. Mais tu as vu ton visage ? Tu es toute blanche, va te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

-Oui, bonne idée.

Je me lève, les jambes tremblantes, et lui adresse un faible sourire. Sa main sur l'épaule, j'ai cru que c'était la même que celle du type d'hier soir. Un frisson me parcours, et je commence à marcher. Les yeux baissés, je sors de la bibliothèque pour me ruer dans les toilettes pour vomir. M'approchant ensuite du lavabo, j'avale à grandes gorgées de l'eau, et m'en passe sur le visage pour me rafraîchir. Ma lèvre est encore meurtrie par le coup d'hier soir, je garde alors que je voudrais tout effacer, les marques de mon agression. Mes pansements sur mes genoux ne manquent pas de me le rappeler eux aussi. J'ai vraiment le visage blafard, je comprends mieux pourquoi Sai a eu l'air si effaré. Une goutte glisse le long de ma joue, et je la laisse tomber à terre. Je sors des toilettes, et constate avec stupéfaction que Sasuke est contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, c'est improbable qu'il soit là parce qu'il m'attend. Je passe devant lui, et au moment de tourner à l'angle du couloir, la voix grave que je chéris tant rententit.

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien, rentre chez toi.

Je manque de sursauter sur le moment, et me tourne vivement vers lui. Son regard sombre me balaye, je distingue dans ses yeux de la colère. Je la sens émaner de lui. Mais pourquoi est-il en colère ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, et pourtant j'ai senti une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Le regard brillant, je tourne la tête et continue mon chemin, sans rien dire. Je n'ai rien à dire. Parce qu'il ne veut rien me dire. Parce qu'il préfère se taire une nouvelle fois. Et que ce sera toujours comme ça. Dès lors que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore. Contenant ma peine, je pénètre à nouveau dans le silence de la bibliothèque, et vois Sai rassit à sa table.

-Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, murmurai-je.

-C'est gentil, mais je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de repos, ajoute t-il en souriant.

-Hum…

Je me rassois à ma place, et tente de me replonger dans le cours. Impossible. Mon esprit est encore complètement perturbé. Pourquoi m'avoir dit cela ? Pourquoi agit-il aussi bizarrement avec moi ? La porte retentit, et je vois Sasuke se rassoir à sa table, sans me jeter un regard. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. C'est le cas, il ne s'est rien passé. Je dois oublier. Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut. Alors je le dois aussi. Ma tête me tourne, je sens que je commence à faire de la fièvre. Je me lève pour reposer le livre à sa place, et m'approche de Sai.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Tu pourras dire à Hinata que je suis partie ?

-Oui bien sûr. Tu veux que je te raccompagne au portail ?

-Hum, pas la peine, ça va aller. A demain alors.

-Viens uniquement si tu es en forme, ajoute t-il soucieux.

-Pas de soucis.

Je prends mon sac, et me dirige lentement vers la sortie. Passant devant sa table, je vois Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru me jeter un regard intrigué, tandis que Sasuke ne daigne même pas lever les yeux vers moi. J'ai presque envie de lui en foutre une pour qu'il cesse ce petit jeu avec moi. Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Je continue à marcher, et sors de la bibliothèque en soupirant. Je me pose contre un mur, et me laisse glisser contre celui-ci. Je suis en train de faire ce qu'il m'a dit, rentrer chez moi. Je suis en train de l'écouter. Lui, lui qui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Lui qui me donne des faux espoirs. Lui dont je suis désespérément amoureuse. Sasuke.

* * *

Et voilà :D alors, vos impressions? J'aime bien ce chapitre, dans la mesure où on commence à voir enfin que Sasuke est jaloux de Sai :P j'adore vraiment cette tension. Et Neji qui prend la défense de Sakura ^^" ça change. On comprendra pourquoi plus tard. Bientôt la fameuse soirée! Que va t-il se passer?! J'ai hâte de le découvrir en même temps que vous ;)

Sinon, des reviews? :P je les adule toujours autant vous savez! Encore merci à toutes pour votre soutien.

Une musique pour vous? Hum... _Rainism_ de Bi Rain PTDR! Ce mec, je le veux dans mon lit *__*

Bisouuuuuux Mireba-chan ~ =D

**PS: le chapitre de "_Je déteste la neige enfin je crois" _arrivera demain ou samedi! Avec ma grippe, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire, sorry =(**


	7. Chapter 7

Au début, pour ce chapitre, j'avais prévu une fin vachement glauque, morbide à souhait quoi O__O mais après lecture de ma confidente, je l'ai modifié :'D jsuis vraiment grave!

Sinon, pas la peine de vous redire à quel point j'apprécie votre soutien sur cette fic :'( snouf snouf! Encore une fois, **MERCI**, et keep reading ;)

* * *

_"Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais enfin à lire en toi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. " S. Haruno_

Jeudi. Nous sommes déjà à jeudi. Je ne vais pas en cours depuis deux jours maintenant. La fièvre est toujours là, et mes larmes ne cessent pas de couler. Ma mère a tout tenté comme médicaments, mais rien ne fonctionne. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je suis encore malade parce que je n'ai pas la volonté de me battre. Je n'en ai pas l'envie. Mes rideaux tirés, je ne prends même pas la peine de les ouvrir pour laisser un peu de lumière entrer. De toute façon, il pleut toujours, alors il ne risque pas d'y avoir d'éclaircies pour illuminer ma chambre. Et j'ai tellement mal à la tête que je ne supporte plus la lumière du jour. Je suis seule chez moi depuis deux journées entières maintenant, ma mère ne pouvant rester à la maison. De toute manière, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle vienne me voir sans arrêt pour me demander ce qui ne va pas. Elle ne sait pas pour moi et Sasuke. Et je doute que Sasuke en ait parlé à sa mère, sauf pour se vanter de m'avoir fait souffrir, ce que j'imagine assez mal de sa part. Quoique maintenant, je peux m'attendre à tout venant de sa part. Mon portable coupé, je n'ai aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Je sais que rester ainsi ne fera pas changer les choses, mais je n'ai vraiment plus de force. Enfermée dans ma chambre, emmitouflée dans ma couette, je tâche de trouver le sommeil, qui ne vient pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes pensées de Sasuke, et du regard qu'il m'a lancé. Lorsque nous nous parlions encore, j'avais déjà du mal à lire en lui, mais là… c'est carrément pire. Et j'ai l'impression que plus je m'efforce de déchiffrer son expression, plus mon mal de tête augmente. Et je ne parle même pas de quand je ferme les yeux, ça devient insupportable. La sonnerie du téléphone en bas me réveille de mes songes, et je me lève péniblement. Ayant un peu froid, j'enfile un gilet et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Je descends les marches doucement, ne me pressant aucunement pour aller répondre à ce stupide téléphone qui sonne encore.

-Allô ? répondis-je d'une voix monotone.

-Sakura ? C'est Mikoto.

Je me fige instantanément. C'est la mère de Sasuke. Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir répondre si elle me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas en cours !

-Je pensais que ça serait ta mère qui répondrait. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Non… je suis malade.

-Oh. Sasuke ne me l'a pas dit pourtant.

-Bah, répondis-je d'un rire forcé, ce n'est pas si important que ça non plus.

-Hum. Ta mère rentre à quelle heure ?

-Euh, vers quatre heures je pense.

-Bien, je vais passer ce soir alors. Je passerais prendre Sasuke au lycée d'abord.

-P-pardon ? Il n'a pas pris sa voiture ? fis-je, alarmée.

-Pas aujourd'hui non. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'est stupide vu le temps qu'il fait.

-C'est sûr, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Bon ben, peut-être à tout à l'heure.

-Oui. Repose-toi Sakura.

-Merci.

Et je raccroche le téléphone, la main tremblante. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il vienne chez moi ! C'est clair, je suis en train de rêver, de cauchemarder plutôt. Je remonte les escaliers machinalement, et me remets dans mon lit en me couvrant. J'ai soudainement encore plus froid. Mon cœur se met à accélérer ses battements. Tout va bien, il faut que je me calme. Sasuke n'est pas encore là, je n'ai pas de raison de stresser comme ça. Enfin si, mais bon. De toute manière, je suis supposée être malade, donc je n'aurais pas à descendre en bas. Oui, je vais rester dans ma chambre, et tout ira bien. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Il faut que je le trouve, sinon, je vais finir par m'écrouler. Deux heures plus tard, un coup retentit à ma chambre et me réveille en sursaut.

-Sakura ? Tu es là chérie ?

-Oui... Entre.

Ma mère ouvre la porte, et fait une mine déconfite en me voyant.

-Sakura... Tu as vu ta tête ? On dirait une zombie ! Tu as dormi au moins ?

-Euh ouais, un peu. Mikoto a appelé, elle va passer dans pas longtemps je crois.

-Oh vraiment ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Hum, je ne vais pas te forcer à descendre, mais si Sasuke est là, je lui dis de monter ?

-Non ! M'écriai-je horrifiée.

Ma mère me lance un regard perplexe, et s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et lui ?

-N-non. Tu te fais de fausses idées. C'est juste que je veux pas le contaminer, et en plus tu as vu ma tête ? Il s'enfuirait en courant.

Ma mère rit doucement, et j'esquisse un sourire forcé. Il n'a plus besoin de s'enfuir en courant, il s'est déjà effacé de ma vie tout seul...

-Bon, je te laisse alors. Tu veux que je te monte du thé ?

-Non, ça ira merci.

Je regarde ma mère sortir de ma chambre, et je me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire merde ! Je connais ma mère, elle serait capable de faire monter Sasuke quand même. Si ça arrive, je suis censée faire quoi ? Je peux toujours sortir par ma fenêtre, mais bon, ça me ferait quand même chier de m'écraser par terre. Mes genoux me font moins mal, mais je ne suis pas sûre que retomber dessus à nouveau leur fasse du bien ! Je me lève, et branche mon baladeur sur ma chaîne. Je tourne le volume, et me laisse bercer par la musique. Au moins, je n'entendrais pas la sonnerie lorsqu'ils arriveront. Je jète un coup d'œil au réveil. Cinq heures. Il a finit les cours. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne va pas tarder. Je m'en fous, il faut que j'oublie le fait que dans peu de temps, il sera chez moi. Il le faut. Mon portable vibre sur ma table de chevet, et un moment, je n'ai pas envie de voir de qui il s'agit. Ma mère serait capable de m'appeler pour descendre alors qu'elle se trouve dans le salon ! A part elle, je vois pas qui m'appellerait. Le bruit continue, et je le saisis, sachant que c'est un message. Mais je ne connais pas le numéro.

_C'est Sai._

Je me relève brusquement, et appelle son numéro. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre quand je pose le portable à mon oreille.

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, murmure une voix grave.

-Sai...

-J'essaye de t'appeler des dizaines de fois depuis deux jours, et toi tu coupes ton portable. Pas sympa de ta part Sakura.

-Je... suis vraiment désolée. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

-Hum, je t'expliquerais. Ça te dit d'aller faire les magasins ? Ça te fera changer d'air.

-Oui, ça pourrait être sympa. Ma mère va juste me péter une crise étant donné que je reste enfermée depuis deux jours dans ma chambre mais bon.

-Haha. Alors dépêche-toi, je te donne dix minutes maximum.

-Hein ? Il me faut plus de temps que ça pour aller en ville !

-Pas la peine, je suis déjà devant chez toi. Et Hinata est là aussi.

-C'est vrai ? Mais comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

-Pose pas de questions, et dépêche-toi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas, murmura Mikoto.

-Mais pas du tout, Sakura m'a prévenu que vous veniez de toute manière.

Mikoto avait un sourire franc sur le visage, tandis que Sasuke affichait un air sombre, ses yeux pointés vers le couloir d'où l'on entendait la musique résonner à l'étage. Nine Inch Nails, logique. Il soupira, se demandant pourquoi il était là.

-Oh Sasuke, je suis désolé, mais Sakura ne veut pas que tu montes. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas te contaminer.

-Parce qu'elle est malade ? demanda le brun, en tournant son regard vers elle.

-Hum, oui. Enfin je ne sais pas trop. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle reste dans sa chambre, c'est à peine si elle mange ce que je lui apporte, et sa fièvre ne veut pas descendre. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Et bien sûr, elle refuse d'aller chez le médecin, mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Elle a peut-être attrapé froid avec le temps qu'il fait, suggéra Mikoto.

-Hum, peut-être. Elle est assez distante depuis quelques temps. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose par hasard Sasuke ?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne vois plus trop Sakura en ce moment.

-Oh je vois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne parlait plus à Temari et Tenten, c'est vrai ?

-Hn, oui. Enfin, je n'en sais pas plus.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, tu as tes propres problèmes !

Le brun détourna le regard, et fixa un point au hasard. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Vis-à-vis d'elle, il n'en avait pas le droit. Son portable vibra, et il s'excusa auprès des deux femmes pour aller décrocher dans le hall.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bah, je me demandais si tu voulais pas venir en ville avec moi.

-Je suis pas chez moi, Naruto.

-Ne me dis pas que t'es encore chez Karin ? S'indigna le blond au téléphone.

-Non, je suis... chez Sakura.

-Hein ?!

-Ma mère voulait voir la sienne c'est tout.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. Et Sakura, tu l'as vu ?

-Je te sens venir. Tu veux peut-être que j'aille la voir c'est ça ?

La sonnerie retentit juste à cet instant, et Sasuke se demanda brièvement qui cela pouvait être à cette heure-là.

-Tu peux ouvrir Sasuke s'il te plaît ?

-Ecoute Naruto, je dois raccrocher.

-Bah oui, de toute manière tu ne fais que ça, te défiler.

-Recommence pas. A demain.

-Ouais à demain Sasuke.

Le brun raccrocha, et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Son humeur descendit encore plus en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Son regard devint encore plus sombre, passant sur la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, au brun aux cheveux courts. Et il fut encore plus agacé en voyant le sourire de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Le monde est petit... murmura Sai.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

On vient de sonner à la porte, et je n'ai même pas encore fini de me préparer. J'espère que ma mère ne va pas trop poser de questions, ni même qu'elle ne m'interdise de sortir. Je jète un coup d'œil rapide à mon reflet, et me trouve passable. Bon, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, mais au fond de moi, l'idée de passer du temps avec Sai et Hinata m'emballe au plus au point. Je vais pouvoir oublier l'espace d'un instant mes larmes et ma souffrance. Mis à part mon teint blafard, mes yeux sont moins rouges avec le maquillage. J'enfile ma veste, et fourre mon porte-feuille dans ma poche. J'ouvre la porte, descends les escaliers à toute allure, et manque de rater la dernière marche en voyant le spectacle qui se tient devant moi. Sasuke et Sai se font face. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il ouvre la porte aussi ! Hinata se tient à côté de Sai, et je me demande pourquoi elle affiche cet air si inquiet. Je me mets à trembler, sans savoir pourquoi. L'ambiance qui règne est beaucoup trop tendue à mon goût. Sans oublier que Sasuke n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, or, je ne veux pas le voir. Sai détourne son regard du sien, et le plonge dans le mien avec un sourire.

-Quelle lenteur incroyable ! T'as dépassé tes dix minutes.

-B-bonjour Sakura, balbutie Hinata.

-B-bonjour, répondis-je en baissant la tête. J'arrive.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête fait Sasuke, mais en tout cas, moi, je me sens rouge. Rouge parce que le regard de Sai m'a fait frissoner, et que ça me met mal à l'aise d'être comme ça. Je passe derrière Sasuke, et me dirige dans le salon. J'embrasse Mikoto, et me penche vers ma mère.

-Ce sont des amis à moi. Euh, ça te dérange si je sors ?

-Maintenant alors qu'il y a Sasuke ? Mais et ta fièvre ?

-Sasuke peut se débrouiller sans moi. Et j'ai vraiment envie de sortir Maman.

-Tu ne vas pas en cours depuis deux jours, et là subitement ça va mieux pour sortir ! Tu exagères un peu Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais tout le temps, répondis-je en sentant un peu la colère monter. S'il te plaît.

-Fais ce qui te chante Sakura, répond t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Ce n'est pas moi qui passera tes examens à ta place.

Et voilà, les examens. Quand ce n'est pas mon père, c'est ma mère qui s'y met. Des bruits de pas retentissent derrière moi, et je me tourne en espérant qu'il ne me regarde pas, comme à l'habitude. Erreur, puisque je croise ses prunelles sombres. Une nouvelle fois, je lis de la colère dans ses yeux. Je fronce les sourcils, et détourne les miens en passant à côté de lui. Bordel, il a quelque chose contre le fait que je sorte ou quoi ? Je me dépêche de sortir, enfile le plus vite possible mes chaussures et claque la porte sans ménagement.

-Putain…

-Tu l'as dit ! Si je m'attendais à voir Uchiwa ici.

-Et moi donc… mais expliquez-moi ce que vous faites là bon sang tous les deux !

-Hum, comment dire, disons qu'Hinata m'a aidé à trouver où tu habitais.

-Et qui vous l'a dit ?

-Personne, étant donné que le cahier des élèves du lycée n'est pas quelqu'un.

-Comment vous… demandai-je perplexe.

Nous commençons à marcher, tandis que Sai me raconte comment lui et Hinata se sont infiltrés dans le bureau de la directrice pour trouver mon adresse. Sur le coup, je mets du temps à percuter, puis éclate de rire. Ça me fait un bien fou, je n'ai pas ri depuis un bout de temps. Je me sens réellement bien, entourée de Sai et d'Hinata. Nous avons l'air de vieux amis, alors qu'au final, on se connaît à peine. Je suis contente de voir que Sai a parlé à Hinata durant mon abscence, ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule face à ces pétasses. Je les avais presque oublié elles… Surtout Karin. Le sourire étrange de la blonde me revient en mémoire, et je secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser. Arrivés dans la rue commerciale, je me tourne vers eux.

-Bon, et c'est quoi le programme ?

-Hum, voyons. Rien. Eclate-toi, c'est ce qui compte le plus.

Sai a raison. Et j'ai sérieusement envie de m'amuser justement. Il est temps que j'oublie un peu mes soucis moi-aussi. Que j'oublie Sasuke totalement. Prenant la main d'Hinata, j'entre dans le premier magasin de fringues et me rue sur tout ce que je trouve beau. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, c'est juste génial. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai tellement mal au ventre à force de rire que je suis obligée de m'asseoir dans une boutique. Hinata rit aussi, et Sai nous regarde avec son éternel sourire.

-Bon, sinon les filles. Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose à acheter ?

-Quoi ?

-Une robe pour la soirée de demain soir bande d'idiotes ! Je suis sûr que toutes les autres poufs de votre classe ont déjà leur tenue.

Je plaque ma main sur mon front en soupirant. J'avais carrément oublié la soirée avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais en même temps, je n'ai personne avec qui y aller, alors pourquoi je devrais y aller justement ?

-Pour t'amuser Sakura.

-Tu lis en moi maintenant ?

-C'est tellement facile, tu n'imagines même pas. Sincèrement, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée, on va dire que je n'y suis jamais allé même. Mais on pourrait en profiter pour s'éclater, juste ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-S-si Sakura y va, je viens… Mais je ne suis pas trop à l'aise en soirée.

-T'inquiète Hinata. T'auras pas à danser comme Karin et les autres, ça je te rassure ! Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi ne pas y aller oui…

-Génial ! Bon, plus qu'à vous trouver des tenues alors. Je vous laisse entre filles.

-Tu pars maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore ? m'écriai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on se voit demain non ? Tu viens en cours j'espère.

-Oui… j'irais.

-Hum, c'est bien. Et puis dans tous les cas, il y a la soirée. J'espère que tu daigneras m'accompagner Sakura, murmure t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Ses yeux noirs me scrutent avec intensité, et je ressens à nouveau la même gêne que tout à l'heure. Est-ce parce qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente que je me sens comme ça ? Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et fais la bise à Hinata avant de s'éloigner sans un bruit. J'ai l'impression que je perd la tête à cause de Sai. Il me fait un effet, qui pourtant n'est pas désagréable. Mais au fond de moi, le remord pèse. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir, alors pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

-I-il t'a invité au bal Sakura. Tu es vraiment chanceuse tu sais, murmure Hinata à côté de moi.

-T-tu crois ? Je… je sais pas quoi faire.

-Commençons déjà par trouver une robe.

-Haha, c'est vrai.

Nous entrons dans une boutique, et je me mets à fouiller dans les robes pour voir si une serait susceptible de me plaire. Vu comment je suis difficile, ça risque d'être dur. Je pense subitement qu'il s'agit de la boutique où la robe était dans le catalogue que m'a montré ma mère. La trouver serait vraiment un miracle. Je scrute tous les vêtements et mes yeux se posent enfin sur ce que je cherche. La robe existe en deux couleurs, bleu foncé et violet. Sans hésitation, je prend ma taille en violet, et au même moment, une main se tend pour en prendre une de l'autre couleur. Je tourne vaguement la tête vers celle à côté de moi, et me fige en croisant son regard bleu clair. C'est Yamanaka. Elle me fixe avec un air narquois, et je m'écarte d'elle. Super, on a pris les mêmes tenues ! Bon, vu sa poitrine avantageuse, c'est clair que je ne suis pas prête d'être remarquée si je suis à côté d'elle. Au pire, ce n'est pas si grave, j'aimerais ne pas avoir l'attention sur moi demain soir. Je rejoins Hinata à la caisse, tout en jetant un dernier regard à la blonde qui entre dans une cabine d'essayage.

-C-c'était pas Yamanaka de notre classe ?

-Si. Elle a pris la même robe que moi.

-Haha. J'ai hâte de te voir dedans, elle est très jolie.

-Merci, j'essaierais de paraître belle. J'aime beaucoup la tienne également, ajoutai-je en jetant un œil à la robe blanche qu'elle tient dans les mains. Elle t'ira à merveille j'en suis sûre.

-M-merci.

Nous payons chacune notre tour, et sortons enfin de la boutique. Il est déjà sept heures. Ma mère va me tuer. Je salue Hinata, et la remercie pour ce moment, tout en lui assurant que je viens en cours demain. Puis je repars en courant, pour arriver rapidement. Après ce qui est arrivé lundi, je crois que plus jamais je prendrais mon temps. J'arrive au pas de course, et me stoppe aussi vite en voyant que la voiture de la mère de Sasuke est encore là. Ce qui veut dire que lui aussi est là… Et merde bon sang. Me ressaisissant, je sors la clé de ma veste, et ouvre la porte. Les rires de ma mère et de Mikoto me parviennent, et je souris en repensant à mon fou rire avec Hinata. Discrètement, j'enlève mes chaussures et commence à monter les marches sans faire de bruit.

-Ah, tu rentres enfin ! Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'espère que tu as bien profité !

Ma mère, Mikoto et Sasuke arrivent dans le hall. Me voilà à nouveau chanceuse, encore une fois. Je descend lentement les marches.

-Désolée, je ne me suis pas rendue compte du temps qui passait, répondis-je en gardant les yeux à terre.

-Tu as raison de t'amuser Sakura, me dit Mikoto en souriant. Mais négliger tes études, et ta santé ne sont pas forcément une bonne chose. Tu réussis toujours aussi bien en maths ?

-Euh, oui, je me débrouille.

Sasuke sait sans doute que je suis virée du cours, tout le monde doit le savoir de toute manière. Surtout qu'il m'a vu à la bibliothèque mardi, donc il sait également que j'ai séché d'une certaine manière. Enfin non, je n'ai fait qu'appliquer les propos du prof.

-Bon, nous vous laissons. Ce serait bien que vous veniez mangez à la maison un soir.

-Oui, ce serait avec joie ! N'est-ce pas Sakura ?

-O-oui, avec plaisir.

C'est certain que si nous sommes invités prochainement, je n'irais pas. Plutôt passer la soirée seule chez moi que d'aller chez lui. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis plus de deux semaines, alors je me vois mal y aller et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pourrais pas, et il le sait. Supporter sa présence à côté de moi, ou simplement croiser son regard me fait suffisamment mal comme ça. Mikoto s'approche de moi, et me fait la bise.

-A bientôt Sakura j'espère. Et prends soin de toi, je trouve que tu as vraiment une mauvaise mine.

-Je... merci Mikoto.

-De rien, me répond t-elle en souriant. Et passe quand tu veux à la maison, tu es la bienvenue n'oublies pas !

J'esquisse un sourire forcé, et baisse les yeux aussitôt. Non, je ne suis plus la bienvenue. Je n'ai plus ma place dans sa vie. Je ne suis plus rien à présent. Ma vue se brouille encore une fois, et je me mord la lèvre pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je me tourne pour remonter à l'étage quand la voix de ma mère m'interpelle.

-Sakura, tu ne dis pas au revoir à Sasuke ?

Je me fige instantanément, et j'ai l'étrange sensation que Sasuke également. Non, je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir. Je ne peux plus. Et je ne veux pas non plus effleurer sa peau. Pas de cette façon du moins. J'essaye de l'oublier putain, alors pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ! Il règne en plus de cela un silence de plomb, je n'ose imaginer le regard de ma mère et celui de Mikoto. Elles ne doivent pas comprendre la scène, et moi-même, je n'ai pas d'explication valable. C'est lui, lui seul qui peut fournir une réponse justifiable. S'il y en a vraiment une... Lentement, et faisant un effort surhumain, je me tourne à nouveau et m'approche de lui en tremblant, mes yeux rivés au sol. Je suis obligée de lever les yeux pour lui faire la bise, mais l'envie de croiser son regard n'y est pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. _Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux... _Les paroles de Sai me reviennent en mémoire subitement. Il m'a dit ça lorsque nous avons croisé Sasuke et Naruto, lundi. Et le soir, Sasuke m'a sauvé. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre au fur et à mesure que j'avance mon visage vers lui. Puis je ferme les yeux, et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer sa joue rapidement. Je tressaillis, ce contact même infime est bien trop douloureux pour moi. Il me regarde, je le sens, et malgré les paroles de Sai, j'ouvre les yeux. L'expression qu'il aborde me fige encore plus, mes émeraudes s'écarquillent sur le coup. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et pour une fois, son regard n'est pas vide. Non, une lueur de colère demeure dans son regard froid, et pourtant si attirant. Encore de la colère. Mais pas que. De la peine. J'ai l'impression de lire un soupçon de peine dans ses yeux. Sans que je puisse la retenir, une larme glisse le long de ma joue. Je suis vraiment stupide. Je me recule, tremblante encore plus. Il ne détache pas son regard du mien, ce qui me fait encore plus chier. Puis sans dire un mot, je monte les escaliers en courant.

-Sakura mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! entendis-je ma mère crier avant que je ne claque la porte.

J'ai du mal à respirer, les larmes que j'ai refoulé jaillissent soudainement, et se déversent sur mes joues. J'allume à nouveau la musique, et tourne le bouton suffisamment fort pour qu'on ne puisse pas entendre mes sanglots. Bon sang ! Si j'avais su qu'aimer Sasuke me ferait aussi mal, je me serais abstenue de le fréquenter davantage. Comme si j'avais choisi de tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Je me laisse tomber à terre, et glisse ma tête entre mes bras pour couvrir mes sanglots qui me secouent. Ma mère ne montera pas, je le sais. Elle va me détester pour mon comportement, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je viens de passer un moment formidable, alors pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça arrive merde. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me regarde pas de cette manière, j'aurais voulu ne pas croiser son regard cette fois. Plus je le croise, et plus j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer encore plus dans mes sentiments, qui me rongent petit à petit. Plus on s'éloigne, et plus je l'aime. Je n'y comprend vraiment rien.

* * *

Je crois que c'est ma scène préféré entre Sasuke et Sakura depuis son agression. J'imagine très bien ce qu'elle ressent, je l'ai ressenti moi-même, et dieu que ça fait mal! Mais ce moment est super intense, et Sasuke toujours encore plus mystérieux. A la fois si proche, et tellement distant. Il est clair que la soirée promet! Vous ne serez pas déçues de ce qui va arriver, j'en suis sûre =)

Bon BIEN SUR, je vous demande des REVIEWS! Bah oui, haha, vous me connaissez xD

Une musique pour vous : "Nine inch nails. Logique." et bien ce sera du NIN que je vous propose! _The Fragile _très bonne chanson et musique.

Un énorme bisou à vous toutes, Mireba-chan~

**PS: pour celles qui n'auraient pas vu, je sais ça m'arrive parfois, j'ai posté la suite d'_Une fleur pour deux_ ^^" ça fait trop la fille qui demande des avis encore une fois xDD c'est énorme, mais je sais que certaines d'entre vous l'ont lu ;) enfin, c'était juste pour prévenir qu'elle n'était pas en suspens! Voilà voilà, blablabla...**


	8. Chapter 8

YO MINNA! Mireba-chan aurait-elle déserté de la Terre ces derniers jours? Nan xD je suis sincèrement vraiment désolée pour le retard T__T je vous prie de me pardonner mes chères fidèles lectrices! J'ai été vraiment overbookée, je vous assure, j'ai pas eu de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps --" entre les cours (auxquels je ne vais pas xD), plus les amis, plus un mec qui me prend toutes mes soirées en messages u__u, plus plus tous les autres trucs ! Bref, vraiment désolée.

Mais je suis de retour en grande forme! Avec un super long chapitre :D le plus long jamais écrit pour cette fic! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!Et je vais aussi essayer de poster la suite de _Je déteste la neige enfin je crois_ très bientôt ^.^

**JE RAPPELLE AUX ANONYMES QUE VOUS POUVEZ ME METTRE DES REVIEWS MAINTENANT, ET CE POUR TOUTES MES FICTIONS! ET QUE J'Y REPONDRAIS AVEC PLAISIR \O/**

Voici d'ailleurs mes réponses aux reviews, c'est la première fois que je fais ça O.O pardon du retard ici aussi -___- :

_**Lily-0205:** je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Surtout que comme tu ne postes plus dernièrement, c'est un réel plaisir de savoir que même si tu es très occupée en ce moment, tu as pris le temps de me lire. J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira vraiment et la suite tout autant. Et j'attends également la suite de ta fiction avec impatience. Bisoux à toi et encore merci._

_**Une nouvelle fan:** Rien que ton nom m'a fait plaisir ^.^ alors déjà un grand merci pour ta review =) et je te préviens comme tu me l'as demandé ;) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Kookie ! (j'adore les cookies *O*_

_**Nenette:** Pour commencer, merci beaucoup pour ta review =D ça me fait grave plaisir de savoir que t'aimes ma façon d'écrire. Oh oh, je pense que ce chapitre va te surprendre alors, du moins la fin, j'espère que tu aimeras :P encore merci de me lire :3_

_**MirebaFan:** Alors toi *___* ton pseudo, je l'adule XD la grosse narcissique ! nan mais sérieux, vraiment jsuis touchée que ça te plaise, et je te remercie mille fois pour ta review ! Continue de me lire, et de me dire ton avis, je répondrais avec joie à tes commentaires ! Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira =)_

_**Kimiko-tan:** =D merci encore à toi Kimiko-tan ! j'espère que la suite te plaira justement ! et que Une fleur pour deux te plait également =)_

_**Andarielle Hime:** Et oui Andarielle -___- c'est encore plus dur quand tu vois la personne. Alala, c'est dur la vie pauvre Sakura. Au passage, merci pour ton commentaire =) j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira également, et encore merci du soutien ! Bisoux Mireba-chan~_

_**Aya0me:** Haha le bal =D voici enfin la scène du bal ! Contente que ça t'ait plu, et au fait désolée de mon retard sur les reviews ;____ ; j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi dernièrement u__u et au fait, faut aussi que je te raconte pour Guillaume xD jcrois que je vais te préparer un MP de six pieds de long ^^ bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gro bisoux ma Mikomi-chan _

_**Hanahi-chan:** Hanahi :O jsuis vraiment désolée, je t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis O___O un bail sa mère je m'en excuse ;___ ; même sur Devian, c'est vraiment impardonnable de ma part !Oh heureusement que ton PC n'a rien, moi j'ai perdu ma clé usb :OO mais OUF je l'ai retrouvé, merci Little Jesus ! sinan zouh, plus de fictions ouiiiiiin_

_MERCIII pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir comme d'hab ;D héhé :P avec Sasuke en même temps, c'est pas trop dur, il est tellement peu sentimental celui-là -____-_

_Pour ma confidente T__T jsuis désolée de t'avoir offensée XD mais il s'agit de SushiBerry, c'est la première fille de fanfiction à qui j'ai parlé, et depuis on se parle toujours autant voilà ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, jvais te faire un résumé des derniers éléments de ma vie x)) et elle a pas lu tout le chapitre, seulement mon passage glauque que j'ai d'ailleurs effacé parce que vraiment xDD jsais pas ce que j'ai eu ce jour là, c'était vraiment noir ! Bref, bref, j'espère que sinon tu vas bien ^^ j'ai hâte de te reparler ! Et aussi que ce chapitre va te plaire héhé =D gro bisoux miss ;) _

_**Enzilia:** merci Enzilia pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir comme toujours =) alors pas d'Hinata/Sai de prévu xD désolée ! ça pourrait faire bien c'est sur, mais je veux pas tout brouiller :P . pour Sakura -__- je sais également ce que c'est, d'où l'idée à la base de cette fic. Mais je pense qu'elle réussira à s'en sortir, sinon la pauvre x)) elle est forte notre Sakura ! haha ;D je kiffe cette phrase également ^^ je pense que Sasuke est d'une, en colère contre lui-même, et deux, parce que ya Sai et qu'il peut pas le sacquer ! un vrai bonheur de me lire ? :3 j'ai été très touchée par cette phrase, merci encore. Hé oui T___T j'ai vécu aussi une scène à celle-là, c'est vraiment… hard. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait sérieux fiouu. Voici donc la suite pour toi =) en espérant qu'elle te plaira, Mireba-chan~_

_**Tsukii-chan:** Tsukii !!!! Honto gomen pour le retard de te répondre T__T j'ai même pas répondu à ton MP sur FB je crois u__u pardon !:O faut pas que tu pleures à chaque fois que tu me lis xDDD énorme, je t'imagine trop ! Et vaut mieux pas que tu saches oui ^^ de toute manière elle a été effacée ! je sais qu'ils se font pas la bise, je te l'avais dit sur FB je crois, mais tu vois, c'était dans le but de l'histoire quoi :'D Je ne me suis jamais fait agressée O______O et j'espère que ça m'arrivera jamais ! ni à personne d'ailleurs ! bouuuuuh à oui le truc du clodo au metro là u__u Bref, encore un grand merci, et j'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue de ce chapitre =) c'est ce que je souhaite le plus ! Gro bisouux~_

_**Yuka-chan-3:** Yuka-chan ! pardon de mon retard pour te répondre déjà -__- et ensuite, ta review était magnifiquement longue, alors ne t'excuse absolument pas !Haha, elles déchirent trop c'est clair les mères x)) et bientôt, tu verras que y'ora un autre personnage qui déchirera :P xDD énorme que t'aies eu un truc similaire, ça m'a bien fait rire ! Mais dis pas que t'es moche, sinon je te tue =D MOUAHAHAHA les feux de l'amour ;D je suis trop fan de ça depuis que jsuis toute petite ! tu regardes pas 6 mois, hop ! ça a pas bougé d'un pouce x)) mais ne t'en fais pas ! je ne compte pas faire ça à Sakura O__O la pauvre sinan ! Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci ^^ gro bisouuux Mireba-chan~ =)_

ET VOILA! Ma tâche est à présent accomplie, je vous laisse donc savourer ce chapitre ;)

* * *

_" Je veux t'oublier. Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en paix? " S. Haruno_

Le réveil sonne et je le fais tomber pour qu'il cesse son boucan insupportable. J'ai fini par me calmer hier soir, mais je ne suis pas redescendue en bas pour autant. Je ne sais même pas si il est parti juste après que je sois montée, ou bien si sa mère et la mienne l'ont questionné sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Chose incroyable, j'ai réussi à fermer les yeux cette nuit. Sans doute parce que j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée. Je me redresse, et mon regard se pose sur le sac près de mon bureau. C'est vrai, c'est la soirée ce soir. Je suis censée y aller avec Sai. Sai. Je sais pourquoi il est venu hier, c'était pour me remotiver. A croire qu'il savait que je n'allais pas bien. J'ai le sentiment que quelque part je ne lui suis pas indifférente. Déjà, le fait qu'il m'ait de demander de danser avec lui me trouble. Au fond de moi, je me sens attirée par lui. C'est vrai, il est beau, gentil, attentionné avec moi... L'image de la perfection pour cert aines filles ! Je soupire. Pour moi, Sasuke n'était pas parfait non plus. Il pouvait se montrer très chiant quand on était ensemble, comme lorsqu'il se moquait de la couleur de mes cheveux par exemple. Ça, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Et puis il peut avoir un caractère parfois insupportable, j'en prend pour témoin le nombre incalculable de fois où le ton a monté entre nous. Un sourire triste passe sur mon visage. C'était avant. Je me décide enfin à me lever, et passe à la salle de bain en vitesse. Ma mine est encore un peu blafarde, et de lourdes cernes se dessinent sous mes yeux verts. Tant pis, j'espère que j'aurais une tête un peu moins blasée ce soir quand même. Tout en enfilant mes collants, j'inspecte mes genoux qui n'ont pas encore totalement cicatrisé. Au pire, je mettrais des pansements transparents pour les cacher un peu. Puis bon, personne ne va faire attention à moi, et encore moins à mes genoux ! Je sors de la salle de bain, puis prend mon sac dans ma chambre avant de descendre. J'enfile mes écouteurs et ouvre la porte, sachant que ma mère ne m'aura rien préparé pour ce midi. Elle est sans doute fâchée, et d'un côté je ne peux pas la blâmer. Mais je n'ai pas la force de lui avouer, pas encore. Si ça se trouve, elle a déjà compris de toute manière. Je n'ai jamais compris comment font les mères pour savoir quand on ne va pas bien ou non. Il faut sans doute être parent pour comprendre ça. Je marche, les yeux baissés comme à l'habitude, me préparant mentalement à affronter cette journée, avant la soirée. D'un côté, j'ai envie d'y aller, pour m'amuser, pour profiter de la compagnie de Sai et d'Hinata. Mais de l'autre, je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir Karin bécoter Sasuke toute la soirée. Non, les voir au lycée me donne assez la nausée comme ça, alors si je dois les supporter en plus tout le long de la soirée... J'arrive enfin au lycée, et constate avec surprise que Sai est devant le portail. J'enlève mes écouteurs, et m'approche de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

-Déjà, il n'est pas si tôt que ça. Et en plus, où est le mal à attendre une amie ? me dit-il dans son sourire habituel.

Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais. Il vient de me dire que je suis une amie, et ça réveille en moi des souvenirs amers et peu lointains. Je lui souris à mon tour, et nous commençons à avançer tout en bavardant.

-Tu as trouvé une robe j'espère ? me demande t-il.

-Oui, et Hinata aussi. Elle sera superbe.

-J'en suis certain. Vous allez faire des ravages toutes les deux.

-Haha, Hinata oui. Moi, vu ma tête, je risque d'en faire fuir plus d'un !

-Bah, ce n'est pas plus mal si personne ne te colle d'un peu trop près.

Je déglutis à cette phrase, et me sens rougir comme pas permis. En clair, c'est comme si il me disait... que personne d'autre que lui ne peut m'approcher. Je relève la tête vers son visage, mais il regarde ailleurs, et intriguée, je suis son regard et me fige. Hinata est dans la cours, jusque là tout est normal. Sauf que Tayuya et ses acolytes sont là, et ça, c'est étrange. Surtout qu'Hinata a l'air effrayée. Je sens la colère me gagner, et commence à marcher vers le groupe qu'elles forment. Karin n'est pas là, sans doute trop occupée à embrasser Sasuke.

-Alors Hyuuga, tu la boucles quand cette connasse n'est pas là ? T'as besoin d'elle pour te défendre ou quoi ?

-Je... n-non, ce n'est pas ça...

-Hum, tu es pathétique. Comment oses-tu traîner avec une fille pareille hein ?

-T'as un problème contre moi Tayuya ? criai-je assez fort pour qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence.

-Tiens tiens ! Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus en cours toi ! Trop occupée à coucher avec des vieux peut-être, le prof de maths ne te suffit plus ?

Ses copines explosent de rire, tandis qu'Hinata me jette un regard apeuré. Pour ma part, j'esquisse un sourire narquois, et m'approche de Tayuya doucement. Celle-ci recule, elle a peut-être peur que je lui en refoute une comme lundi !

-C'est après moi que tu en as. Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Hinata tranquille t'as pas compris ?

-Si tu crois m'impressionner Haruno, tu te trompes lourdement. C'est dommage, Hyuuga n'est pas là dans le coin, comme lundi. A moins que Sasuke ne vienne pour t'aider, mais j'en doute, rajoute t-elle en riant.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de Sasuke, réplique la voix grave de Sai dans mon dos. Et toi Kashiwagi, tu n'en as pas marre de faire chier les gens pour rien ?

-Ferme-là ! Moi qui pensais que t'étais assez intelligent pour voir que traîner avec cette fille ne t'apporterait rien de bon. Ou alors, t'as juste envie de te la faire c'est ça ?

-Tu fais pitié. Quand c'est pas Karin, c'est toi qui prend la relève, répondis-je doucement. T'en as pas marre d'être utilisée comme un pion ?

-Moi utilisée ? Parle pour toi ! Sasuke t'a utilisé oui, mais ça, tu n'arrives toujours pas à le digérer, voilà ce que je sais !

Fronçant les sourcils, je tend la main pour lui foutre une baffe, et la vois faire de même. Mais au même moment, une main s'empare de la mienne, et une autre de la sienne. Je lève la tête vers celui qui m'a arrêté, et m'énerve.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça Sasuke ! J'aurais pu lui foutre la gifle de cette vie à cette garce ! crie Tayuya derrière mon dos.

-T'es conne ou quoi Kashiwagi, t'as envie de te faire coller ou quoi ? s'exclame la voix de Naruto.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sur le coup, et je croise le regard sombre de Sai. Je parviens à le déchiffrer, comprenant soudainement que d'une Sasuke se trouve juste derrière moi, et de deux, qu'il a empêché cette cinglée de me frapper. Sai lâche ma main, qui retombe le long de mon corps dans un geste mécanique. Pas question que je faiblisse à nouveau, non, je n'en ai pas envie. Me tournant doucement, je m'approche d'Hinata et scrute son visage.

-Tout va bien ?

-O-oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas. M-merci Sakura.

-De rien.

Je la prend par l'épaule, et stoppe mes pas juste devant Tayuya, qui me fixe de ses yeux marrons, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Je la regarde de haut, pas question de me laisser faire.

-La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à Hinata, je n'irais pas de main morte. Que tu sois seule, ou non.

Naruto esquisse un sourire juste à côté, mais change vite son expression en levant ses yeux vers le visage de Sasuke. Je lui souris à mon tour, et fais demi-tour en tenant toujours Hinata. J'ai réussi à éviter son regard, j'ai réussi à me retenir de me plonger dans ses yeux d'encres. Parce qu'il m'a regardé, je l'ai parfaitement senti. Et je sens encore son regard dans mon dos. Nous arrivons devant notre salle, et avant d'y entrer, je me tourne vers Sai.

-Merci... pour m'avoir arrêté.

-De rien. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas regretter, mais tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis. Et puis Sasuke est arrivé.

-Hum. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas besoin de lui non ?

-C'est tout à fait ça, répond t-il dans un sourire, avant de se diriger vers sa salle.

Je rentre à l'intérieur de la mienne, et m'assois à côté d'Hinata, qui me fait un sourire. Je lui rend la pareille, et me tourne vers la fenêtre. Pour moi, c'est un pas de plus vers l'oubli. Peut-être que finalement, je vais vraiment réussir à l'oublier. Peut-être.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne cette Tayuya bordel ! Franchement, c'est à se demander si elle a un cerveau ! Au fait, il est où Neji ?

C'était le midi. Les garçons étaient posés dans la cour, profitant du soleil qui était revenu après deux jours de pluie. Sasuke appuyé contre la renbarde, écoutait d'une oreille distraite Kiba à côté, qui critiquait Tayuya sans relâche, accompagné de Naruto qui parlait lorsqu'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine.

-Hum, il a dit qu'il voulait bosser à la bibliothèque je crois, répondit Naruto après avoir avalé sa bouchée. A mon avis, si moi et sasuke on était pas arrivés, ça finissait en baston. Vous imaginez des filles vous battre vous ?

-J'imagine très bien, murmura Shikamaru, allongé sur le dos. Ce serait juste galère, c'est tout.

-Tu l'as dit ! s'écria Kiba. Nan mais sérieux, pourquoi elle s'en est prise à la nouvelle ? Elle lui a rien fait que je sache.

-Rien oui. Si ce n'est qu'elle traîne avec Sakura, et ça, ça passe pas. Tayuya supporte pas le fait qu'elle soit devenue amie avec elle, qu'elle n'ait pas rejoint son groupe de poufs quoi.

-Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas vu Karin aujourd'hui. Elle vient pas en cours Sasuke ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que c'est pour se préparer pour ce soir quand même !

-Elle a dit à Sasuke qu'elle sécherait pour être la plus désirable à ses yeux. Je le sais, j'ai lu le message qu'elle lui a envoyé.

-Ferme-là Naruto.

-Haha, c'est bon je plaisante Sasuke. Mais bon, c'est stupide de sécher les cours pour ça. Il lui faut pas une journée pour se préparer quand même.

-Bah tu sais, c'est ça les filles quoi, répliqua Shikamaru. C'est chiant. Et je dois avouer que Karin est pas mal dans le genre.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et même Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Pour une fois, il se sentait bien. Il ne se sentait pas oppressé comme il pouvait l'être les autres jours. Un sifflement de Kiba retentit, et Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-Vous la trouvez comment la nouvelle ? Je parle de l'autre, la blonde. Elle est canon non ?

-Ouais elle est pas mal, murmura Naruto. Mais bon, elle m'a l'air un peu pétasse non ?

-Toutes les filles sont un peu pétasses tu sais ! Même Sakura, Tenten et Temari le sont. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien !

-J'avoue. Tiens, c'est pas Morino qui la drague là-bas ?

Sasuke tourna à son tour sa tête vers la blonde, et aperçut en effet, Morino en grande discussion, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Ce type aussi l'agaçait, peut-être pas autant que Sai, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le voir en peinture. Son regard se détourna de la scène lorsqu'il vit des cheveux roses au loin, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Morino et la blonde. Avec stupéfaction, tous virent Morino se tourner vers la rose, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Il aurait pas Sakura dans le collimateur ? suggéra Kiba.

-Si malheureusement pour elle. Quel bouffon ce type, il croit vraiment que toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras. Il va tomber de haut avec Sakura.

-Hum, pas si sûr. Tu sais les filles aiment bien se consoler dans les bras d'un autre après...

Le regard noir de Sasuke le transperça, et il se coupa dans ses paroles. Le brun reporta alors son attention sur la fille aux cheveux roses qui était à présent assise sur un banc, ses écouteurs toujours dans ses oreilles. Il vit alors l'autre abruti quitter la blonde et se rapprocher de la rose. Plus il se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et plus les jointures des poings de l'Uchiwa devenait blanches.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La musique dans les oreilles, les cours d'Hinata devant moi, je recopie mot pour mot les leçons que j'ai loupé pour rattraper mon retard. Elle m'a même prêté ses cours de maths, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à bosser avec le livre, c'est déjà ça. Comme elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, j'en ai profité pour lui prendre ses cours. Sai bosse à la bibliothèque, et moi, je préfère profiter du soleil qu'il fait dehors. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le ciel s'éclaicir, sans oublier mon hibernation de deux jours dans ma chambre. Bref, ça fait vraiment du bien. Sasuke et ses amis sont assis pas loin de moi, mais je m'en fiche un peu. Si je me laisse miner par ce détail futile, adieu ma bonne résolution d'avançer. Je suis à fond dedans, quand une ombre me cache soudain le soleil. Je lève les yeux vers celui qui est devant moi, et me replonge aussitôt dans le cours.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Haruno tu sais ?

-C'est marrant, le plaisir est pas partagé Morino. T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller faire chier ?

-Oh c'est bon t'énerve pas, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je lui jète un profond regard noir, tandis que lui me sourit. Quel abruti celui-là. J'ai la méchante envie de lui en foutre une, mais je me retiens tant bien que mal. Je retourne à mon anglais, quand l'autre se met à parler.

-Tu vas à la soirée ce soir ?

-Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Tu réponds pas vraiment à ma question !

Je pose mon crayon et me tourne vers lui violemment.

-Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs s'il te plaît ?! J'essaye de bosser merci !

-Oh Haruno du calme ! Si je me la ferme, c'est bon ?

-Tu penses être capable de te taire au moins ?

-Si tu me le demandes gentiment, pas de soucis !

-Merci, répliquai-je avant de retourner à mon cours.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu se mettre à côté de moi. Etant donné que ce n'est pas pour me faire chier, j'en conclu que c'est pour me draguer. A croire qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas intéressée. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que les gens vont se faire des fausses idées à le voir assis à côté de moi comme ça. À commencer par Naruto et les autres. Sasuke encore, je m'en fous, enfin j'essaye de m'en convaincre, mais Naruto ne va sans doute pas comprendre lui. Je sens doucement une main dans mes cheveux, et attrape celle de Morino dans un geste brusque.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-T'avais une feuille dans les cheveux ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

-P-pour rien. Laisse tomber.

Depuis mon agression, je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche. Encore moins quand c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je sens le regard de l'autre abruti sur moi, et fronce les sourcils tout en me remettant à écrire.

-Bon, et donc, tu viens ce soir ?

-T'avais dit que tu te la fermerais non ? Mais oui, je viens. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh mais c'est génial ça ! Tu me réserveras une danse Haruno ?

-Ou pas. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que c'est avec Sai quand même ! C'est un minable ce type !

Je m'arrête soudainement, et me tourne à nouveau vers lui avec fureur. A cause de ses conneries je vais finir par chopper un torticolis à force de me tourner.

-Si c'est avec Sai que j'y vais ! Et comparé à toi ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est loin d'être un minable okay ? Alors maintenant tu la fermes ou tu te casses !

Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue, mais je viens clairement de crier que j'allais à la soirée avec Sai. C'est simple, je sens les regards des mecs braqués sur nous. Je soupire, et me prend le visage entre les mains.

-Bonjour la honte. Merci Morino.

-Tu veux pas m'appeler Idate plutôt ?

-On est pas amis, alors je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

-C'est toi qui vois. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Quoi ?

-Sai... Tu traînes pas par hasard avec lui parce qu'il ressemble à Uchiwa ?

Je cesse d'écrire. Sa question me fait à la fois mal, et me rend aussi mal à l'aise. Pourquoi pense t-il ça ?

-P-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bah je sais pas, mais beaucoup de filles trouvent déjà qu'ils se ressemblent physiquement. Et en plus, toi et Sasuke vous vous parlez plus.

-Sai c'est Sai. Lui et Sasuke n'ont absolument rien en commun. Oublie cette idée d'accord ?

-Tu te débines ! Hum, je peux comprendre. Mais tu auras beau dire, je suis sûr que j'ai raison.

Je vais pour lui répondre quand la sonnerie retentit. Soupirant, je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac, et me lève en même temps que lui. Nous marchons côte à côte, et je trouve ça pour le moins déroutant.

-J'espère quand même pouvoir danser avec toi Haruno.

-Ouais, on verra ça, murmurai-je arrivée devant ma salle.

-Je peux prendre ça pour un oui alors ? me dit-il en se penchant vers moi, me collant par la même occasion contre le mur.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lever un sourcil interrogateur, que Naruto arrive derrière lui, l'air furieux.

-Hé Morino, t'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ?

-Ah, on peut jamais être tranquille. A ce soir ma belle, ajoute t-il dans un clin d'oeil avant de partir dans sa classe.

Ma belle. Il se prend pour qui celui-là ? En même temps, c'est Morino, alors pas la peine de chercher bien loin. Soupirant, je me tourne vers Naruto qui me fixe l'air soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Ça va toi ?

-Euh je crois oui. Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du soucis pour moi Naruto. Je vais bien, vraiment.

-Hum, si tu le dis. Alors comme ça tu vas à la soirée avec Sai ?

-O-oui, murmurai-je en rougissant.

-Haha, t'as pas à rougir. Sai est quelqu'un de bien, et je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble si tu veux tout savoir.

-On est pas ensemble !

-Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. N'empêche que si tu sors avec lui, je suis entièrement de ton côté !

-Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Haha, t'énerves pas. Bon faut peut-être que j'y aille moi. A ce soir j'espère.

-Oui, sans doute.

Il me sourit une dernière fois, et je rentre dans ma salle. Tayuya me jète un regard noir, auquel je ne fais pas du tout attention, et je m'assois à côté d'Hinata.

-C-c'était qui le garçon avec qui tu parlais ?

-Naruto ? Il est en terminale. Pourquoi il te plaît ?

-N-non !

Je me met à rire devant le visage rouge d'Hinata, et elle me donne un coup de coude pour que je m'arrête. Ça ne fait que me faire rire davantage, et je distingue la blonde nous regarder. Morino la draguait juste avant que je n'arrive, je les ai vu. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir qu'elle l'a repoussé. Le prof arrive, et je reprend mon calme pour me plonger dans le cours. L'après-midi file incroyablement vite. Je n'ai pas vu les deux heures d'anglais passer, ni celle de japonais. Je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, mes écouteurs toujours dans mes oreilles. J'ai largement le temps de me préparer. Profitant du soleil toujours présent, je me dirige vers la falaise. Vu le temps, des gens ont eu la même idée que moi. Je m'allonge sur un banc, et laisse tomber mes mains. Fermant les yeux, je profite de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Si rien n'était arrivé, peut-être que Sasuke se trouverait à mes côtés, comme avant. Non, il ne faut pas que je me dise ça. Je commence peu à peu à m'endormir, bercée par la musique. Je suis complètement ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, et me secoue doucement. J'ouvre un oeil endormi vers la personne qui me réveille.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?

-Hein ? Euh oui. Il est quelle heure ?

-Six heures.

-Que... six heures !

Je me relève aussitôt, constatant que d'une, il n'y a plus beaucoup de gens, et de deux, que je suis affreusement en retard. Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas mettre trois heures à me préparer, mais quand même. Je m'incline devant la dame en la remerciant de m'avoir réveillé et celle-ci secoue la tête.

-C'est un jeune homme brun qui m'a dit de vous réveiller. Il a même cru que vous étiez inconsciente, mais comme il avait l'air pressé, il m'a demandé si je pouvais aller vous voir.

-Brun ? Et il est déjà parti ?

-Euh, il y a peu de temps oui. Vous avez encore le temps de le rattraper si vous voulez.

-Oui, merci.

J'attrape mon sac et me met à courir à toute allure. Sasuke, c'est forcément Sasuke. Personne d'autre que lui ne fréquente cet endroit. Fronçant les sourcils, je songe au fait qu'il ne m'a pas réveillé lui-même. Il a cru quoi ? Que je lui sauterais au cou peut-être ? Encore une fois, ça prouve bien qu'il s'en fout totalement de ma personne. Et merde, pourquoi je continue à penser à ça aussi... J'arrive enfin chez moi, et ouvre la porte.

-Sakura tu ne rentres que maintenant ? crie ma mère dans le salon.

-Je me suis endormie sur un banc à la falaise.

-Sakura... Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer si tu vas à cette soirée.

-J'y cours !

Je monte les marches et fonce dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. L'eau me revigore totalement, et me réveille un peu plus de ma sieste non voulue. Je m'enroule d'une serviette en sortant de la douche, sèche mes cheveux rapidement, et me dirige dans ma chambre pour sortir la robe de son sac. Je l'enfile en vitesse, bien que non en retard. Je fronce les sourcils en me regardant dans le miroir. Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne serait pas trop décolleté, c'est tout l'inverse. Enfin pas trop non plus heureusement. Mais on voit distinctement la naissance de mes seins, et la forme de la robe moule trop ma poitrine à mon goût. Tant qu'on ne me bave pas dessus comme on bave sur des poufs, ça va ! Je retourne dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller légèrement. Pas la peine de mettre une couche de peinture, je laisse ça à Karin. Je me demande brièvement comment je vais me coiffer, et pour une fois, opte pour les relever sur ma nuque. Je fais un bref chignon un peu lâche, quelques mèches tombant de chaque côté de mon visage et aussi sur ma nuque. Comme je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer de bijoux, je décide de ne rien mettre. C'est sûr, plus simple que moi il n'y aura pas ! Je retourne dans ma chambre, et regarde l'heure. Sept heures, ce qui veut dire que la soirée débute à peine. Mon ventre gargouille un peu, et je descends les escaliers pour prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine. Ma mère finit de préparer le repas, et je la vois se tourner vers moi.

-Ma chérie... Tu es magnifique !

-Euh, merci. Mais bon, je ne suis pas aussi belle que ça non plus !

-Tu plaisantes ? Ta robe te va à merveille Sakura. Tu vas faire des jalouses crois-moi, ajoute t-elle en riant.

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise, et souris. Je croyais qu'elle était encore fâché après mon comportement de la veille, mais apparemment pas. Peut-être a t-elle compris ce qu'il se passait finalement. Je prends une pomme et y mords à pleines dents, m'asseyant au passage sur une chaise.

-Tu m'expliques hier soir ? Je voudrais comprendre Sakura.

Je déglutis, et avale péniblement ce que j'ai dans la bouche.

-Je... on ne se parle plus. C'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir Maman. Ça ne t'ennuies pas ?

-Hum, très bien. J'espère qu'il y a une explication valable au moins. Oh, je t'ai sorti mes talons, je les ai mis dans le hall.

-Des talons ? Je sais pas marcher avec ces trucs-là !

-C'est vrai que tu es maladroite ! Vaut mieux en effet que tu mettes des ballerines !

Je me mets à rire, et me dirige dans l'entrée pour enfiler mes chaussures. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans la glace. Le résultat me convient, et je dois avouer que ma robe me va bien, oui. Je songe à la tête que fera Sai en me voyant, si il sera surpris ou non. Ça m'arrache un sourire, et pour une fois, je prends mon sac à main et enfile ma veste.

-J'y vais ! criai-je à ma mère.

-Amuse-toi bien ma chérie !

Je sors en claquant la porte, et fourre comme à l'habitude mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Comme ça, je me sens moins seule sur le trajet. J'arbore un grand sourire, j'ai hâte de voir Hinata dans sa robe, elle sera sans doute magnifique. Et j'ai également hâte de voir la tête que Karin va tirer en me voyant, si elle sera choquée, furieuse, ou si elle en aura rien à foutre. Je pense qu'elle s'en foutera, mais j'ai quand même très envie de voir quelle sera sa réaction. À tous les coups, elle aura mis le paquet pour Sasuke ! C'est même évident. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me demande comment Sasuke fait pour sortir avec elle. Il doit être amoureux sans doute. Cette pensée me fout un pincement au coeur, et je secoue la tête pour ne pas laisser les larmes venir. Pas question de pleurer ce soir, ça non ! J'y vais pour m'amuser, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je dois penser. Tout en marchant, j'aperçois plusieurs types me regarder d'un air louche dans leur voiture, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une fille avec une robe. Je n'y fais pas attention, parce que je sais qu'ils ne pensent qu'à une chose, la même chose que les types qui m'ont agressé lundi. Hors de question que je me laisse faire une nouvelle fois. J'arrive enfin au lycée, où plusieurs voitures sont déjà garées. Je ne vois pas celle de Sasuke, j'en conclu donc qu'il est allé chercher sa pouf. Je passe le portail, et me dirige vers les vestiaires, le gymnase ayant été aménagé pour l'occasion. A vrai dire, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il y avait cette soirée, je crois que c'est pour fêter l'anniversaire du lycée, ou dans ce genre-là. Je pénètre dans les gymnases, et tombe nez à nez avec Tenten qui en sort.

-S-Sakura ? Waouh ! T'es super jolie !

-Euh, merci. Tu es très belle toi aussi, murmurai-je dans un sourire.

Elle porte une robe rose claire qui met très bien ses yeux chocolats en valeur, et elle porte ses habituels macarons sur la tête. Elle est naturelle, et ça ne lui va que mieux comme ça.

-Il paraît que Sai t'accompagne, tu as de la veine dis donc !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bah, Sai est plutôt populaire auprès des filles tu sais. Avec son air détaché et mystérieux. T'es la seule fille avec Hyuuga à qui il parle !

-C'est juste qu'il faut apprendre à le connaître c'est tout. Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ?

-Moi ? Personne. Disons que je garde l'espoir que Neji m'invitera au moins à danser, mais ça, je crois que je peux rêver.

Elle m'arrache un petit rire avec sa mine boudeuse, et je pose ma veste dans un coin. Puis nous sortons côte à côte, et montons les marches pour retourner en haut. Je constate avec amusement que c'est Shikamaru et Temari qui s'occupent de l'entrée, et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle l'a obligé, vu l'air ennuyé qu'il arbore. Temari nous fait un grand signe de la main, et je m'avance en même temps que Tenten, bien que surprise. Shikamaru relève la tête vers nous, et ses yeux bruns me parcourent rapidement.

-T'es pas mal comme ça Sakura. Sai va être content, dit-il avant de bailler.

-D'où tu la mates toi ? crie Temari en lui assénant un coup sur la tête. Mais il a raison, tu es superbe Sakura.

-M-merci.

Sakura. Ça me fait bizarre qu'ils m'appellent par mon prénom, étant donné qu'on ne se parle plus. De la part de Tenten et Temari, ça ne me surprend pas trop, je sais comment elles sont, elle détestent Karin et les autres tout autant que moi. Enfin pas de la même façon. Quand à Shikamaru, on a toujours été en bon terme. Le fait que du jour au lendemain lui aussi ne me parle plus m'a fait de la peine je l'avoue. Donc là, je suis plutôt contente qu'il m'ait parlé. Même si c'était très rapide.

-Bon, à plus tard tous les deux ! s'écrie Tenten. On y va Sakura ?

-Ouais, soufflai-je.

Nous entrons dans le gymnase, et déjà à peine rentrée, je hais la musique qui passe. Toutes les filles se sont faites belles en tout cas, et la plupart des mecs sont soit assis, soit aux buffets en train de prendre un verre. Techniquement, il n'est pas censé y avoir de l'alcool. Mais bon, c'est clair que ça ne va empêcher personne d'en avoir emmener. Pour ma part, je n'aime pas trop le goût, donc je ne risque pas de faire des folies ! Une main se pose sur mon bras, et je tourne mon visage vers Hinata.

-Hinata ! Tu es magnifique !

-T-tu trouves ? M-merci, répond t-elle en bafouillant. Tu es encore plus belle que moi Sakura.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il va falloir que je te surveille, parce qu'habillée comme ça, j'en connais plus d'un qui vont loucher ce soir !

Elle se met à rougir d'une façon adorable, et je ne peux retenir mon rire. Sa robe, blanche à reflets nacrés, va incroyablement bien avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux descendent en cascade dans son dos, et sa poitrine est horriblement bien mise en valeur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, mais son uniforme cache bien ses formes en fin de compte. Oui, il va vraiment falloir que je garde un oeil sur elle. Je lui prends la main, et l'entraîne vers le buffet pour prendre un verre. Plusieurs coups d'oeil admiratifs fusent dans notre direction, et bien que ça m'agace un peu, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que Karin va être verte en nous voyant. Je sers un verre de jus de fruit à Hinata, et trinque avec elle dans un rire léger. Puis nous nous asseyons, et mon regard s'attarde sur Neji qui vient d'arriver.

-Dis Hinata.

-Oui ?

-Tu vas peut-être trouver ma question bizarre, mais par hasard, tu n'auras pas un lien quelconque avec Neji ?

-S-si. En fait, c'est mon cousin.

-Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que vous vous ressemblez alors ! Je suis bête aussi, je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement entre vos noms quelle idiote ! C'est pour ça que tu es venue dans ce lycée ?

-En partie oui. C'est lui qui m'a incité à m'inscrire ici, même si nous sommes en milieu d'année.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu quitté ton ancien lycée ?

-Je... je t'expliquerais une autre fois d'accord ?

-Hum, pas de soucis.

-Eh bien ! Je ne vais pas savoir où donner de la tête ce soir avec deux beautés pareilles !

Je relève la tête vivement à l'entente de cette voix, et offre un large sourire à Sai. Hinata se met à rougir, et Sai s'assoit à côté de nous.

-Franchement, je sais pas quoi dire. Je suis bluffé.

-Haha. Tu doutais à ce point du résultat ?

-Non, je savais qu'il serait réussi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à ce point là !

-Merci Sai. Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre toi aussi.

-Merci. Alors, toujours pas de Karin et ses poufs en vue ? Ce serait tellement bien si elles pouvaient s'être étouffées en se mettant une tonne de poudre sur leurs visages !

J'éclate de rire ainsi qu'Hinata. Sai sourit, visiblement satisfait de nous faire rire. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si il avait tort. J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir celles-là. Et comme par hasard, mon voeu se réalise enfin. Nous cessons aussitôt de rire, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à reprendre mon sérieux. Karin porte une robe rouge, parfaitement accordée à ses cheveux, c'est le cas de le dire. Et je ne parle même pas du décolleté plongeant ! Si moi j'ai tout fait pour le cacher, elle, ne se gêne pas pour l'exhiber. Tayuya est toute vêtue d'un rose fushia elle, également de la même couleur que ses cheveux. C'est la mode ou quoi ce soir ? Elles s'approchent toutes les deux vers le centre du gymnase, et plusieurs garçons sifflent sur leur passage. Je regarde encore une fois d'un air blasé ce spectacle, me demandant vraiment ce que les mecs peuvent bien leur trouver. Si ce n'est qu'ils aimeraient bien se les faire quoi. Et comme si il était attiré, mon regard se détache lentement d'elles pour se poser sur les trois mecs qui viennent d'arriver eux aussi. Kiba et Naruto sont habillés décontracté, et je ne parle même pas de Sasuke. Il a simplement mis une chemise blanche sur un jean. Sa beauté me coupe le souffle, et je me mord la lèvre. Bordel, il est vraiment beau. Même si Sai est séduisant, je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Sasuke. Comme s'il sentait que je le regarde, son regard d'encre rencontre le mien et je baisse la tête aussitôt, sentant mes joues rougir. Pourquoi putain ! Je veux l'oublier, alors pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse encore autant d'effet ! Soudain, je vois Karin et Tayuya se tourner vers nous, la première fronçant les sourcils et l'autre ouvrant la bouche grande ouverte. Ça me fait froncer les sourcils à mon tour, elle a un problème ou quoi celle-là ! Kiba donne un coup de coude à Naruto, qui se tourne lui aussi vers nous. Un large sourire traverse son visage, et il se dirige vers nous.

-Bordel Sakura !

-Bah quoi ?

-Bah quoi ? Tu oses me demander ça ! Tu t'es regardée avant de partir ou pas ? Morino va pas te lâcher de la soirée ça c'est clair ! Sai, va falloir que tu la colles.

-C'était bien mon intention Naruto.

Sur le coup, je manque de recracher ce que j'ai avalé, et tousse un grand coup pour me reprendre.

-Ç-ça va Sakura ? me demande Hinata en se penchant.

-O-oui. Parfaitement.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, murmure Naruto à Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto, et toi ?

-M-moi ? Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata, répond mon amie en rougissant dans son éternel bafouillement.

-Enchanté Hinata. Tu es très belle tu sais ?

Hinata se met à rougir encore plus, et manque de sursauter quand Naruto lui prend la main.

-Ça te dirait de danser ?

-J-je... je...

-Allez Hinata vas-y. Je t'assure que Naruto ne te fera pas de mal, pas abruti comme il est en tout cas, murmurai-je dans un sourire encourageant.

-Haha, réplique ce dernier sur un ton sarcastique. Je te retiens Sakura. On y va Hinata ?

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, et je lui fais un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse. Tous deux partent sur la piste, et j'esquisse un petit rire narquois.

-Sacré Naruto, on le changera pas.

-C'est sûr. Je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensembles tu trouves pas ?

-Hum, oui. Hinata est très jolie, ça ne m'étonne pas que Naruto l'ait invité.

-Parce que selon toi, il faut être jolie pour être invitée à danser ? Dans ce cas, fais moi l'honneur de danser avec moi Sakura, ajoute t-il de sa voix grave.

Je déglutis, et saisis sa main ferme. Nous nous mettons non loin de l'endroit où se trouvent Naruto et Hinata, et je me tourne vers Sai.

-Je ne sais absolument pas danser, murmurai-je d'un air sérieux.

-Ça t'arrive pas de danser dans ta chambre la musique à fond ?

-Euh si, mais bon, bonjour la honte ici.

-Haha j'avoue. Suis juste le rythme c'est tout. Et puis tu t'en fous si tu ne sais pas danser, du moment que tu danses avec moi.

Je rougis sous son regard brûlant, et tâche d'oublier le fait que plein de monde nous regarde. J'essaye de suivre la musique, et au bout d'un certain temps, j'arrive à me lâcher complètement. Je n'arrête pas de rire, ainsi que Naruto qui m'a rejoint dans mon rythme effréné. C'est clair, je ne sais vraiment pas danser. Mais je m'éclate, comme me l'a dit Sai. Même Hinata se lâche un peu, et je constate que Naruto la regarde d'un air médusé. Mentalement, je me promets de tout faire pour faire en sorte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Ce serait dommage de rater une si belle occasion ! Bizarrement, Karin et Tayuya ne dansent pas, je les vois sur une chaise, le regard noir et les bras croisés. Sasuke est à côté avec Kiba, l'un à l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir alors que l'autre mate quelque chose depuis un bon moment. Je suis son regard, et me fige un moment. C'est Yamanaka qu'il regarde, assise juste à côté de Karin. On a la même robe oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui va mieux à elle ! Sa poitrine est merveilleusement mise en valeur, sans parler de la couleur de la robe qui concorde parfaitement avec ses yeux clairs. Je croise son regard brièvement, et je ne sais pas si c'est encore une fois mon imagination, mais elle a l'air de me sourire. La musique qui passe cesse enfin, et j'en profite pour quitter la piste, suivie d'Hinata et de Sai, Naruto étant parti voir Sasuke. Je me sers un verre d'eau, et le bois rapidement.

-Bon sang, je suis naze, murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise. Je te retiens Sai, avec tes idées à la con.

-Haha. En attendant, au moins tu penses à autre chose qu'à tes soucis non ?

-Hum, oui, tu as raison. Je ne regrette pas d'être venue.

-Moi non plus, murmure Hinata. N-Naruto est vraiment gentil.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu comme tu le draguais Hinata, s'exclame Sai.

-P-pas du tout.

-Tu rougis, j'en conclu qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent.

-I-il est pas mal oui.

-Juste pas mal ? Le pauvre, il sera déçu.

Hinata pique un fard, et je souris encore une fois. Mes yeux parcours le gymnase, et je constate avec surprise que Morino n'est pas là. Étrange, moi qui pensais devoir me protéger de lui, il n'a même pas encore fait son apparition. Peut-être qu'il a eu un empêchement. Mais tout de même, ça m'étonne un peu de sa part. Autant de jolies filles, il veut forcément en profiter ! Je me lève, et me tourne vers Sai et Hinata.

-Je reviens, vous restez là ?

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Chercher Morino.

-Hein ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

-C'est juste que c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là, alors je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. A tout de suite.

Je pars sous leurs regards étonnés, et sors du gymnase. Au moins ici, il ne fait pas une chaleur étouffante comme dedans ! J'ai une petite idée sur l'endroit où se trouve cet abruti. À tous les coups, j'en suis même presque sûre, il est en train soit d'embrasser une fille, soit de se prendre une mine tout seul. Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part ! Le lycée est ouvert, et je m'engouffre dedans. Je ne suis pas la seule à être là, étant donné que la cafétéria est ouverte exceptionnellement. Je parcours les couloirs, mais pas de Morino en vue. C'est pas possible, il est où ce con ? D'un côté, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas, il me gave à chaque fois qu'il se pointe... Mais au fond, je sais qu'il n'a pas l'air méchant. Si encore il était moins chiant ! Soupirant, je tourne les talons et retourne dans la cour pour me diriger à nouveau vers le gymnase. Soudain, je vois Karin s'approcher de moi, Tayuya et sa bande non loin derrière elle.

-T'as mis le paquet Haruno à ce que je vois. C'est marrant, je savais pas que le prof de maths allait être là ce soir ! me dit-elle le regard narquois, tandis que les autres éclatent de rire comme des débiles.

-Très drôle Karin. Toi en revanche, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton mec. Parce qu'il a vraiment l'air de se faire chier.

-Ça te démange de pas pouvoir aller le voir hein ? Je sais qu'au fond de toi, t'en crèves d'envie.

-Je ne suis pas si mesquine. Je m'en fous bien de Sasuke maintenant, tu peux te le garder.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est Sai maintenant hein ? Le pauvre, dire que tu le prends juste parce qu'il ressemble à mon Sasuke-kun...

Pour un peu, je le plaindrais presque. Elle croit vraiment qu'il est sa propriété, c'est à peine croyable. Mais ce qui me fait chier, c'est le fait qu'elle ait dit ça elle aussi, comme Morino.

-Pense ce que tu veux ça m'est égal. Maintenant si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais bien retourner à la soirée.

-Tu crois qu'habillée comme ça Sasuke fera plus attention à toi c'est ça ? Ne le nies pas.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant d'un bref regard noir avant de m'éloigner. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me battre contre elle ce soir, elle n'est absolument pas ma priorité. Je rentre dans le gymnase et me dirige vers la table où se trouve Hinata.

-T-tu as l'air énervée.

-Ouais, c'est Karin c'est tout. Sai est passé où ?

-Euh, et bien en fait, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait derrière le gymnase.

-Derrière le... hein ? Comment ça, i-il n'a rien dit en particulier ?

-Non. J-je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te dire.

Je reste chamboulée, mon coeur commence à prendre de la cadence. Je remercie Hinata, et me lève, les jambes tremblantes. Juste au moment où je commence à marcher, je croise par mégarde le regard de Sasuke. Distant et dur pour changer. Il détourne ses yeux, et je fais de même, maudissant au passage le fait que je viens complètement de le mater. Il m'énerve à être aussi séduisant putain ! Je sors enfin du gymnase et inspire un grand coup. Mes pas sont lourds, je peine un peu à avancer. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire, même si au fond, je crois déjà savoir de quoi il s'agit. Puis je l'aperçois, et répond à son sourire toujours aussi chaleureux.

-Tu voulais me parler ? murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Moi je pense qu'un couple va se former ce soir ! s'exclama Kiba, un peu allumé par l'alcool.

Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois, tandis que Naruto s'étouffa dans son verre à l'entente de cette phrase. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, ainsi que la bouteille de saké qu'ils avaient secrètement apporté.

-Tu penses à qui quand tu dis ça ?

-T'es con ou t'en fais exprès ? Sakura et Sai bien sûr ! Attends, il a pas arrêté de la regarder toute la soirée, et je peux te dire que les regards qu'il lui lançait, c'était pas de la simple amitié !

-Bah euh... murmura le blond en tournant son visage vers son meilleur ami assis à côté.

-Puisque je te dis que si ! C'est pas comme si ils allaient pas ensemble non plus !

-Ferme-là Kiba, bougonna Naruto, scrutant toujours les traits impassibles de Sasuke.

-Je vais faire un tour, murmura ce dernier en se levant.

-Ah ! Attends-moi Sasuke !

Les jeunes hommes quittèrent le gymnase, et au moment d'en sortir, une tornade rouge se jetta sur le torse du brun.

-Sasuke-kun ! s'écria Karin, le regard charmeur. Tu m'emmènes danser dis ?

-Hn, j'en ai pas très envie. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, peut-être tout à l'heure.

-Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a une heure !

-Bon Karin, intervint Naruto, on aimerait bien rester entre mecs si ça ne te dérange pas. Je te promets que je te le ramènes très vite !

Sans qu'elle ne puisse protester à nouveau, le blond agrippa le bras de son ami et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi ! Franchement quelle plaie cette fille ! Pourquoi tu restes avec elle Sasuke ?

-On en a déjà parlé Naruto, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me prendre la tête avec ça ce soir okay ?

-Bah oui, comme toujours ! Tu comptes esquiver le sujet jusqu'à quand comme ça ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me lâches. Et toi alors, ça va t'as bien dragué ?

-Oh ça va !

-C'est la cousine à Neji il me semble. Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe si tu sors avec elle.

-J'ai pas dit que je voulais sortir avec elle !

Il donna un coup de pied contre une pierre qui traînait à terre, et son regard bifurqua vers deux silhouettes qui se dessinaient non loin de là. Son expression changea soudainement, et il saisit le bras de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Allons ailleurs, c'est nul ici !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu... répondit le brun en tournant la tête vers là ou regardait son ami.

Son regard changea, l'imcompréhension laissa place à la fureur. Il se dégagea du bras du blond, mais celui-ci l'empoigna à nouveau.

-N'y vas pas Sasuke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il règne un silence pesant que je n'apprécie guère. L'atmosphère est étrange, je me sens mal à l'aise. Nous nous sommes assis sur une marche, mais Sai ne parle pas. Et moi je n'ose pas le regarder, parce que je crains vraiment ses paroles. Sans m'en rendre compte, un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me sens encore plus mal. Sai se met à rire, et je tourne mes émeraudes vers lui.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?

-Hum, pour rien. J'ai l'impression de revenir à lundi midi pas toi ? Quand on s'est parlé pour la première fois. C'était aussi silencieux qu'en ce moment.

-Hum, oui. Sai je... commençai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes. Sur le coup, j'écarquille les yeux, trop étonnée et surprise pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Sai est en train de m'embrasser ! C'est mon premier baiser en plus, étant donné que je n'ai pas eu de petit ami avant ça. Je suis vraiment incapable de réagir, tous mes membres sont figés. Sai, Sai est en train de m'embrasser. Je me répète un peu, mais c'est tellement soudain, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il m'embrassait déjà. Lentement, il se recule et je continue à le fixer, l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

-Je… suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne te vois pas comme une simple amie Sakura.

Puis sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se lève et me laisse complètement abasourdie. Sans rire, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Pas aussi tôt du moins. Je reste assise là un long moment, toujours le regard dans le vide. Puis je me décide enfin à me lever à mon tour, et repars en direction du gymnase. Je dois encore avoir une de ces têtes. Soudain j'aperçois une forme par terre et m'approche de celle-ci.

-Naruto ?

-Oh Sakura. Ça va ?

-Q-qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? murmurai-je tout bas.

Sa lèvre inférieure saigne, et est légèrement gonflée. Je ne comprends pas, avec qui il pourrait bien s'être battu ? Pas avec Morino, il n'est pas là ce crétin.

-C'est rien t'inquiètes. Une égratignure à peine.

-Mais qui t'a fait ça ?

-Euh...

-Dis moi qui Naruto. Je te préviens je lâcherais pas.

-Ben, en fait, c'est Sasuke.

Sur le moment, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Sasuke ? Sasuke l'a frappé ? Alors qu'ils sont meilleurs amis comme pas possible ? Je fronce les sourcils. C'est clair, si il commence aussi à frapper Naruto, c'est qu'il a un sacré grain.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Pour rien Sakura. Ne t'en mêles pas d'accord ? Ça va aller.

-Mais Naruto ! Laisse moi au moins te nettoyer ça, répondis-je en soupirant.

-Pas la peine je te dis ! Retourne t'amuser plutôt, tu le mérites bien.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'éloigne déjà d'un pas rapide, me laissant complètement désabusée. C'est la soirée ou quoi ? D'abord Sai qui me laisse en plan, puis Naruto qui se barre sans me fournir la moindre explication ! Et pourquoi enfin, pourquoi avoir frappé Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour commettre ça ? Sasuke, il faut que je trouve Sasuke. Peu importe qu'il m'envoie chier, je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Si Naruto ne me dit rien, il le fera lui. Et même s'il refuse, j'en ai rien à foutre, je dois savoir. Au fond de moi, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Et tant pis si Karin me tombe dessus après, de toute manière elle tombera bien, j'ai envie de me défouler. Je rentre à nouveau dans le gymnase, et trouve Kiba rapidement. Je m'arrête, me rendant compte qu'il est en train de draguer Yamanaka, et que je risque de le déranger dans son coup. Oh et puis merde, il aura d'autres occasions ! Je marche d'un pas rapide, et la blonde tourne d'un geste rapide sa tête vers moi, comme si le fait qu'il la colle la faisait plus chier qu'autre chose.

-Inuzuka, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Hein ? Euh oui pas de soucis Sakura. Enfin je veux dire Haruno. Tu m'excuses ? dit-il à la blonde en se levant.

Je prends Kiba par le bras, et l'entraîne un peu en retrait de la table où ils se trouvaient.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Sasuke. Tu ne sais pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

-Sasuke ? Euh, je l'ai juste vu rentré pour s'enfiler deux ou trois verres, et quand je lui ai demandé d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie d'alcool, il m'a répondu qu'il en avait besoin, et il est reparti. Il avait l'air super furieux, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça faisait peur. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a frappé Naruto alors ?

-Il a... hein ? Je sais pas, ils ont du se disputer sur quelque chose, mais c'est bizarre quand même.

-Hum, oui. Merci et désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

-Nan c'est bon t'en fais pas. Oh fait, t'es très jolie ce soir Haruno.

-Tu peux m'appeler Sakura. Mais euh, merci.

Puis je m'éloigne de lui, me dirigeant vers Hinata qui est à ma surprise entourée de Tenten et Temari. Cela me fait sourire, comme quoi Hinata n'est pas si timide que ça ! Sai n'est pas avec elle, ce qui me gêne un peu. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mal pris mon silence. Je m'approche, et les filles se tournent toutes vers moi.

-Oh Sakura te revoilà ! On croyait que toi et Sai vous étiez déjà rentrés ensembles ! s'écria Tenten avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Haha, oui bien sûr. Vous n'auriez pas vu Sasuke par hasard ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

-Euh non. Je sais pas ce que tu veux lui dire, mais fais gaffe à Karin.

-T'en fais pas. À tout à l'heure, murmurai-je en leur souriant.

Je resors du gymnase, ne sachant toujours pas où il peut bien être. Dehors ou dans le lycée ? Le souvenir de l'endroit où nous mangions parfois me revient brusquement en mémoire, et tout en courant, je prie intérieurement pour qu'il y soit. Il faut qu'il y soit. Je ne vais pas passer non plus le reste de la soirée à lui courir après ! Même si j'avoue que c'est un peu ce que je suis en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure... Je stoppe enfin mes pas, le souffle court. J'ai un peu chaud, courir comme ça n'est pas ce que je préfère, et encore moins dans cette tenue. Mais j'ai eu raison. Sasuke est appuyé contre la renbarde du toit, comme il l'a toujours fait. Cette vue me donnerait presque envie de me mettre à côté de lui, comme avant. Je me mord la lèvre, luttant contre l'envie irrésistible de le rejoindre. Me rapellant soudain qu'il a bu, je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre, je sais qu'il n'aime pas boire, mais faut dire qu'il n'aime pas grand chose non plus. Je m'approche de lui lentement, mes pieds faisant un effort surhumain à chaque pas. J'ai peur, mais je dois lui parler. Au moment où je vais ouvrir la bouche, sa voix me coupe dans mon élan.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler Sakura.

Son ton grave me fige instantanément, et ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus énervée. Comment a t-il su que c'était moi déjà ? Et puis même, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il ne sait même pas ce que je veux lui dire bordel !

-Je me fous bien de ce que tu as envie Sasuke. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as frappé Naruto.

Mes mots sont lourds, je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour trouver la force de les lui dire. Comme il est de dos, je ne vois pas son expression. Soit il se fout bien de ma gueule, soit il est impassible comme toujours. Mais même dans ce cas, il se moque de moi. Il tourne lentement son visage, et l'air que je peux y lire me fout encore plus dans une fureur incroyable. Je commence à me lasser de son expression vide.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en me cherchant, mais si tu crois que je vais te dire pourquoi...

-Comme toujours hein ? l'interrompai-je. Ça ne change pas ! Tu refuses encore de me dire la vérité ! Tu te rends compte seulement à quel point ça peut me faire mal bordel ? Et Naruto ! C'est ton meilleur ami il me semble, alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Sans le vouloir, j'ai explosé de rage. Je crois même que j'ai crié ces mots. Mes joues sont rouges de colère, mes émeraudes fixées dans ses prunelles de jais. Il me regarde toujours avec cet air détaché, et ça me tue de le dire, mais là, il est encore plus beau. Je détourne mon regard, incapable de supporter le sien plus longtemps. Agacée, je tourne les talons et sa voix m'arrête à nouveau.

-T'as pris du répondant à ce que je vois. C'est l'effet Sai c'est ça ?

-Q-quoi ? répondis-je en me tournant vers lui, incrédule.

-Rien. Tu peux partir maintenant que tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais dire.

Son ton cassant me plombe totalement. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette manière, pas aussi méchamment du moins. Même lorsqu'il m'a rejeté il n'a pas été aussi dur. Peut-être que c'est du à l'alcool, mais j'en ai marre aussi de lui trouver des excuses. Je me tourne à nouveau, et lâche ces derniers mots, bien décidée à partir.

-Sai vaut bien mieux que toi finalement.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête il fait, et sincèrement je m'en fous. Je n'en peux plus, il fallait que ça sorte. Mais malgré moi, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Parce que j'ai beau avoir dit ça, je ne le pense pas. Je n'arrive pas à le penser. Ce n'est que lorsque je commence à marcher que je sens une main me tirer en arrière soudainement et me plaquer contre le mur.

-Qu-Sasuke...

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive que ses lèvres se posent brutalement sur les miennes, mes larmes se mêlant à ce baiser presque iréel, mes émeraudes brillantes s'écarquillant sous l'effet de surprise. Sasuke. Sasuke est en train de m'embrasser. Et ce n'est pas un rêve non. C'est la douleureuse réalité.

* * *

Il tue ce chapitre il tue! Surtout la fin *O* un baiser entre eux deux, non mais vous imaginez ! C'est super méga énorme! Du pur bonheur moi je dis =) et ça va encore durer hahahaha!

Bref, vous savez, comme d'habitude, je demande quoi? Des REVIEWS bah oui pour changer, non non, je suis toujours une gougoule qui veut connaître vos avis :'D donc surtout, lâcher vous les gens! Et les anonymes aussi :3

Comme musique, je vous proposerais juste l'OST de Princesse Mononoke, j'écoute ça en ce moment, c'est du pur plaisir ;)

Gro bisoux à vous mes chères amies =) Shizuka-san (ouais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'utiliser mon autre pseudo :P)

**PS: pour les anonymes, si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous donner mon facebook. Non pas que je veux avoir plus d'amis xD mais comme ça, si vous le voulez, je pourrais vous prévenir ;) je le mettrais sur mon profil !**


	9. Chapter 9

... que dire ? Euh... YATTAAAAAAAAAA!! xD Bon sang ! Je n'espérais pas autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre :O sérieux, mais **MERCI** bordel! J'étais trop heureuse toute la semaine dernière, je vous assure, une vraie gougoule enthousiaste quoi ! Alors merci merci merci !! Sinon j'avais trop envie de vous parler de ma vie en ce moment :') j'adore final fantasy XIII il est énoooorme ! Et vous savez la meilleure? J'ai été chez le coiffeur, j'ai emmener plusieurs images du personnage Lightning, et je lui ai demandé la coupe 8D bon, je n'ai pas les cheveux roses malheureusement, mais l'effet donne pas trop mal :D je suis grave hein?

Sinon, vous savez **Kura-chan** n'est pas morte. Beaucoup de gens pensent sans doute qu'elle a déserté, mais NON ! Elle est alive ! Et son dernier chapitre de _Non je ne l'aime pas ou très peu_ déglingue tout ! Alors celles qui la suivaient, foncez ;D

Voilà les réponses aux anonymes qui OMG ont été nombreuses, MERCI ! :

_**Douxeuuh:** merci infiniment pour ta review :3 ça me fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, prends ton temps, je sais ce que c'est d'être overbookée xD j'espère que cette suite te plaira également :) bisoux à toi._

_**Mia:** Une nouvelle lectrice \O/ merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant, et que tu me donneras ton avis ;)_

_**Kimi°:** Les cris hystériques :'D j'adore ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, et de l'autre d'ailleurs harceleuse :P j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également, j'ai hâte de le savoir ;D encore merci, et vive Kimi° pour ses reviews x)_

_**MirebaFan:** Mireba-fan **! **Comment aurais-je pu ne pas citer ton nom alors que tu m'as laissé une review trop gentille et que ton nom me flatte trop *___* hé oui tout arrive, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Idate, il est pas mourru, ça serait pas drôle :P hum -__- tu risque d'être encore plus triste pour lui alors, le pauvre, je me sens mal pour lui ;__; c'est sur qu'au Québec c'est différent :D je crois que le jour où j'irais là bas, au Canada en général aussi, j'aurais du mal à comprendre xDD encore merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira =)_

_**Niina ou Saaki: **Niina T__T ou devrais-je dire Saaki Sol ( ;) vive FB!!) ta review, est argh !!! méga longue, méga géniale, et je suis vraiment trop touchée que tu aimes autant :OO pour te répondre, je n'ai toujours pas clairement défini pourquoi Sasuke l'avait rejeté, j'ai plusieurs idées, j'attends au fil des chapitres de me décider enfin (un jour faudra bien tu me diras !). haha :D ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois présentée, c'est toujours mieux en effet pour les dialogues et tout. Étant donné que je ne vais pas commenter ta vie ici, je vais juste faire court. Je rêve également de Sasuke la nuit, et je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis une groupie xDD mais je ne crie pas non plus genre comme les folles qui adorent TH quoi T__T. Après, j'ai vécu une situation comme la tienne, mais maintenant, c'est fini, et j'en suis bien heureuse. C'est dur de souffrir, et c'est pour ça je pense que tu arrives à voir avec les yeux de Sakura. Par contre, Sasuke et Sakura ne seront pas ensemble de sitôt :D désolée, ça casserait tout le scénario de ma fic. Bref, je te remercie, infiniment, plus même pour ta review, qui vraiment... merci =). j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu me donneras ton avis ;) prends soin de toi, Mireba-chan~ (je vais te prévenir sur FB au cas ou ^^ mais tu ne devrais pas laisser ton adresse mail comme ça -__- on sait jamais tu sais, ya toujours des psychopathes qui rodent!)_

_**Lunia55:** merci beaucoup =) ça me fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !_

_**Diaboliik:** Euh... merci. :3 je suis super touchée que tu me dises tout cela, faut pas, ça fait gonfler mon égo surdimensionné xD j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas =) parce que vu qu'ils sont pas encore ensemble! Mais une dernière fois, merci, j'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre :)_

_**Nenette:** Nenette contente que tu aies été au RDV pour le chapitre :p la suite... T__T je te laisse en juger. Encore merci =)_

_**Shana:** merci beaucoup Shana =D j'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre !_

_**So666:** Merci beaucoup =D ce chapitre est un peu mouvementé ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras et que tu me laisseras une review pour savoir tes impressions ^^_

_**Mitsu:** Mitsu =) merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! La suite... te surprendra je crois ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras ;) et que tu me donneras ton avis. Encore merci._

Je crois que j'ai oublié personne ^^" encore une fois merci infiniment à vous toutes. Sur ce, place à la lecture ;)

_

* * *

__"Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne cherchais qu'à faire de toi un substitut de lui. Pardonne-moi." S. Haruno_

Mon cerveau, déjà qu'il n'est pas forcément rempli, est complètement vide. Ailleurs, je suis totalement ailleurs. En même temps, vu la situation, je pense que c'est compréhensible. C'est la situation qui n'est pas logique elle. Je me demande même comment je fais pour avoir la force de penser encore. Sasuke m'embrasse, et moi je suis totalement amorphe. Vide. J'arrive à distinguer chacun de ses traits, jusqu'à la courbe de ses cils. Mais je crois bien que c'est la dernière chose dont je dois me soucier. Le plus important, c'est de comprendre pourquoi il est en train de m'embrasser. Il doit se dire que je suis un robot, étant donné que je suis complètement figée sur place. En même temps... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire là ? Répondre à son baiser ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il ne m'avait jamais rejeté comme une merde ? Perdue dans mes reflexions, je sens doucement une langue titiller la commissure de mes lèvres. Hypnotisée, je le laisse faire et tâche d'oublier le fait que ceci me rend littéralement folle. Son baiser a un sale goût de saké, ce qui me ramène peu à peu à la réalité. C'est vrai, Kiba m'a dit qu'il avait bu plus que nécessaire. Il est bourré. Il profite de ma faiblesse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, qu'il puisse être devenu aussi... mauvais. A croire que Karin l'a véritablement changé. J'ai envie de bouger, mais rien à faire. D'une, il a la poigne solide. Son bras est enroulé autour de ma taille, et je dois même avouer qu'il me serre un peu trop fort. Et de deux... Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Même si c'est le pire des enfoirés, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Parce que ce baiser, j'en ai toujours rêvé. Comme chaque fille amoureuse quoi. Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de Sasuke. Je ne pleure plus, du moins mes larmes ont cessé de couler. C'est tant mieux d'un côté, pleurer me donne vraiment une sale tête. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire. Sa langue joue dangereusement avec la mienne, sans que je m'en rende compte je participe aussi à notre échange, et c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement. De douleur parce qu'il me serre trop fort ou bien parce que putain, j'ai l'impression de fondre, une chose est sûre, je me sens fiévreuse comme jamais. Mes yeux sont fermés, je suis véritablement ailleurs. Je me répète un peu, mais comment puis-je sinon dire ce que je ressens ? Je ne suis même pas sûre d'aimer ce baiser putain. À vrai dire, je suis tellement perdue, que je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Doucement, il cesse de m'embrasser, me laissant sans souffle, et je sens le sien caresser ma joue.

-Est-ce que Sai embrasse aussi mieux que moi ?

Sa phrase me donne aussitôt l'effet d'une douche froide, mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup, croisant du vide. Sasuke s'éloigne déjà, je n'ai même pas senti qu'il me lâchait. Ma respiration est sacadée, je garde les yeux fixés sur le même point. Je l'entends à peine ouvrir la porte pour descendre les marches. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi a t-il dit ça putain ? Ce qu'il a dit... ça veut dire qu'il m'a vu. Il m'a vu embrasser Sai. Me faire embrasser pour être plus exacte. Je tremble encore plus que d'habitude, mes jambes sont lourdes, si bien que je me laisse tomber à terre, m'infligeant par la même occasion une légère douleur aux genoux. Douleur qui me ramène à la réalité. Les larmes se mettent à couler doucement au début, puis elles sont de plus en plus présentes. Je suis secouée de sanglots silencieux, mais c'est la même chose, ils sont bien présents. Il s'est servi de moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais c'est bel et bien ça. Quoi d'autre sinon ? Il ne m'aime pas. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ce baiser. Ce n'était qu'une pulsion de sa part, il aurait embrassé une autre fille que ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Mais pas pour moi. Que Sasuke m'embrasse, c'est comme si le trou béant dans mon coeur se refermait un peu. C'est comme si le temps de notre échange j'avais cru qu'il restait un espoir pour nous. Mensonge. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote. Mes larmes sont brûlantes, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert depuis le début de cette histoire. J'essaye de reprendre mon calme, il le faut de toute manière. Je ne vais pas rester sur le toit toute la soirée ! Inspirant péniblement, je me relève encore tremblante, et malgré la douleur que je ressens, je me force à avancer. J'ouvre la porte, et descends lentement les marches, me tenant à la rembarde pour ne pas tomber. Je tremble encore beaucoup trop. Je songe vivement au fait que je dois avoir une tête affreuse. D'accord, je ne me suis pas mis une couche de peinture, mais tout de même. Mes pas sont lourds, mes larmes ne coulent plus, c'est déjà ça.

-Sakura ?

Cette voix. Je relève lentement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Sai est devant moi, et l'air que je peux lire dans son regard me déchire. De la colère, de la frustration, de la peine. C'est ce qu'il ressent, ses d'encres n'ont pas cet air impassible comme l'a Sasuke. Je me mords la lèvre. Encore une fois, je compare Sai à Sasuke. Mais putain, pourquoi je fais ça merde ! Reprenant mes esprits, je m'avance tant bien que mal vers Sai. Mon rythme cardiaque est élevé, encore une fois, j'ai peur de ses mots.

-Sai je...

-Kashiwagi m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu. Avec Sasuke.

Merde. Merde merde merde. Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là en me disant ça...

-Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire sur ce point-là.

Pas de soucis à me faire ? Sai... Il essaye de ne pas me faire culpabiliser ou quoi ?

-Bon, je vais rentrer je suis fatigué. Bonne fin de soirée Sakura.

Il commence à s'éloigner, et mes larmes reprennent subitement le dessus. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Sans réfléchir, je me mets à courir et lui attrape le bras.

-Je... je suis désolée Sai...

-Désolée de quoi ? De t'être servie de moi ? me demande t-il en me toisant.

-Sai... je ne me suis pas servie de toi !

-Alors trouve-moi un autre terme pour désigner ce que tu fais Sakura !

-Tu es important pour moi ! sanglotai-je. Tu es devenu plus important que S...

Je pose brusquement la main sur mes lèvres. Merde, pourquoi faut-il que je déblatte de telles conneries !

-Que Sasuke hein ? Tu oses me comparer à lui ?

-Je... ce n'est pas ça du tout ! criai-je en relevant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas Sasuke bordel ! explose t-il.

Sa voix me fait froid dans le dos, il est vraiment furieux. Et tout ça par ma faute. Putain, mais putain. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre bon sang...

-Je ne le serais jamais Sakura, reprend t-il plus calmement. Je pensais... que tu l'avais compris. Je veux être là pour toi, mais pas être son remplacant. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu fais pour aimer encore ce type, après tout ce que tu as enduré. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas être Sasuke. Je suis désolé.

Il se dégage de moi vivement, et se remet à marcher. Et moi, je ne peux que contempler son dos. Je viens de perdre Sai. Je viens de le perdre à cause de ma stupidité. Je viens de perdre l'ami le plus cher à mon coeur parce que j'aime Sasuke. Si j'avais pensé que l'aimer m'apporterait autant de souffrance bordel. Ma respiration qui s'était pourtant calmée, reprend sa course effrénée. Ma poitrine me fait mal, et un haut le coeur me prend soudainement. Je porte la main à ma bouche, et ignorant les visages qui me regardent étrangement en passant, je cours pour me ruer aux toilettes les plus proches dans le lycée. C'est toujours comme ça, un choc trop important, et il faut que je rejète tout ce que j'ai dans les tripes. Je me sens vraiment mal, et je n'en peux tellement plus, que je laisse libre cours à mes sanglots. Si même Sai me déteste, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire... murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que pleurer ne fera pas avancer grand chose.

Je relève mes émeraudes remplies de larmes vers la personne qui vient de me dire ça. Yamanaka se tient près du lavabo, et me regarde de haut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, mais si c'est Karin ou Tayuya qui l'envoie, ça tombe mal, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi, dis-je en lui jetant un regard noir rempli de larmes.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses au contraire. Et je sais que te morfondre n'est pas une solution.

-Laquelle de ces connasses t'a demandé de venir de foutre de moi ?

-Aucune. Déjà, commence par te laver la figure, parce que là, tu es vraiment horrible.

-Ferme-là, répliquai-je, me levant malgré moi pour faire ce qu'elle me dit.

Je jète un rapide coup d'oeil à mon reflet, et me rend compte qu'effectivement, j'ai une sale tête. D'un côté, je m'en doutais un peu, mais sincèrement, c'est le dernier de mes soucis à l'heure actuelle. Me mordant la lèvre, j'ouvre le robinet et tend les mains pour recueillir de l'eau et m'en asperger ensuite sur le visage. Yamanaka est à côté de moi, posée contre le mur, et je sens son regard lourd sur moi. En même temps, pourquoi est-elle ici ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir à ce que je sache. Mais d'un côté, sa présence me rassure. Elle dégage tellement d'assurance, que je me sentirais presque bien à ses côtés. Mais elle est amie avec ces salopes, et ça, ça passe pas. Mes yeux sont plus que rougis, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Et j'en ai versé des larmes pourtant dernièrement. La blonde me tend un mouchoir, et je m'en saisis sans un bruit pour faire disparaître les tâches de maquillage coulé sur mon visage. C'est pas avec cette tête là que je vais faire des ravages ce soir ! Ça me fait sourire faiblement, et je me tourne vers la blonde pour m'incliner.

-Merci... pour le mouchoir. Je te le rendrais quand je l'aurais lavé.

-Garde-le.

-Merci, murmurai-je. Dis-moi. Tu te faisais chier à ce point à la soirée pour venir te foutre de moi ? repris-je en la fixant durement.

Elle me toise en soupirant, et s'avance vers moi. Son doigt touche mon front et me fout une pichenette.

-T'es pas bien ou quoi ? fis-je en reculant, incrédule.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre ? Rire de toi parce que tu pleures ? C'est franchement ridicule, ne me mets pas à ce niveau-là s'il te plaît.

-Tu traînes avec des filles de la pire espèce je te rappelle. Alors désolée de te prendre pour une pouf toi aussi.

-Haha ! Comme quoi il t'arrive d'avoir du répondant ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Haruno.

-Hein ? Je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre là. J'insulte tes amies et tu ne dis rien ?

-Mes amies ? Ces espèces de poupées sans cervelle ?

-Pourquoi traîner avec alors ?

-C'est simple. Quand tu arrives dans un milieu nouveau, il faut toujours t'allier aux plus forts. Sinon ça te retombe dessus. Comme ton amie la brune ce matin. Tayuya s'en est prise à elle parce qu'elle traîne avec toi.

-Ça fait de moi une faible alors ? répliquai-je sarcastique.

-Hum, en ce moment tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?

-C'est marrant que tu dises ça. Je pensais justement que tu avais un peu plus de personnalité, au lieu de traîner avec elles.

-C'est de toi qu'on parle, pas de moi.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi, murmurai-je en passant devant elle pour sortir.

Je ne lui jète pas l'ombre d'un regard, et elle en fait autant. Mes pas sont rapides, j'avance encore sans trop savoir aller. Faut dire que ma discussion avec la blonde n'a rien arrangé. C'était vraiment... bizarre. On ne sait jamais parlés jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et elle se permet de me dire tout ça. Pour qui elle se prend ? Je m'arrête un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. _Et je sais que te morfondre n'est pas une solution_. Je suis vraiment stupide. Elle a raison, m'appitoyer une nouvelle fois sur mon sort ne fera pas changer les choses. Mais en même temps, au point où j'en suis... J'ai tout perdu. Et c'est entièrement ma faute. Me remettant à marcher, je prie fort dans ma tête pour ne pas croiser Sasuke. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais là en le croisant. Manque de bol, ce n'est pas lui mais Tayuya que je croise. Ça m'étonne qu'elle soit seule, j'en conclu donc qu'elle m'attendait d'une certaine manière, vu le sourire qu'elle aborde.

-Tu t'es bien amusée avec Sasuke tout à l'heure ?

-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît.

-Hum ! Tu te la fermes pour une fois ? Ça te ressemble pas Haruno ! Tu as peur des représailles c'est ça ? C'est vrai que Karin te buterait si elle l'apprenait. Profiter de Sasuke n'était pas la meilleure des solutions si tu voulais le récupérer.

-Je... je te demande juste de ne rien dire.

-Et si j'en décide autrement ?

-La vache Kashiwagi ! C'est quoi ta tenue ? Si tu voulais qu'on te remarque, c'est pas loupé !

Je tourne la tête vivement vers celui qui a dit ça, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de ce crétin.

-Hum ! On remettra cette discussion à plus tard Haruno, me lance t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Mon regard est vide. C'est limite si je me suis rendue compte qu'elle me parlait. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Pire qu'avant. Morino s'approche de moi et je relève mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée.

-Ah je suis vraiment désolé ! En fait j'étais ailleurs avant, j'avais rencard avec une fille d'un autre lycée ! Et on va dire que je suis un peu éméché haha !

-Hum, je t'ai cherché un moment, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'avais peur que tu sois quelque part à te bourrer la gueule, mais t'en as pas eu besoin finalement.

-Tu me cherchais ? Wow, ça me fait plaisir ! En tout cas, je regrette pas d'avoir lâché la fille, tu es splendide Haruno.

-Tu rigoles ? Avec ma tête de zombie ?

-Haha ! Alors tu es un zombie sexy !

-Ouais, ou pas. Hum, fis-je en soupirant longuement.

-Oh, j'aime pas voir si peu de vie sur ce joli visage. Viens, allons à l'intérieur ! Je meure de soif !

-J'ai pas trop envie d'y retourner.

-T'inquiète, je suis avec toi. Si Kashiwagi a un problème, elle viendra me voir. Viens !

Il m'attrape par le bras, et je suis bien obligée de le suivre. Même si je n'en ai aucune envie. Je suis complètement désorientée, alors le fait de le suivre ou non m'importe peu. J'espère que mes yeux sont un peu moins gonflés, sinon on va deviner sans peine que j'ai pleuré. Nous pénétrons dans le gymnase, où la musique résonne encore à fond. La plupart des élèves dansent, ce qui fait qu'on ne remarque pas trop notre arrivée. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas tard non plus. Je cherche à la hâte Hinata du regard, mais je ne l'aperçois pas. Morino m'entraîne vers le buffet, et se sert un verre de jus d'orange. Je le vois sortir une petite bouteille de sa veste, et verser un liquide dans son verre. Puis il renouvelle la même opération, toujours sous mon regard perplexe, et me tend un des deux verres. Je le prends d'un air suspicieux, et continue de fixer Morino qui a déjà porté le sien à sa bouche.

-Tu peux le boire tranquille ! Je t'ai pas mis de drogue dedans ! C'est rien que du saké, et quelque chose me dit que t'en as bien besoin.

-Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

-Bah pour une fois tu feras exception à la règle ! Allez Haruno lâche-toi !

Je le regarde toujours d'un air louche, puis me disant que rien de pire ne peut m'arriver pour ce soir, j'avale le verre d'un trait sous l'oeil ahuri de Morino. Ça me fait frissonner sur le coup, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de boire, et je dois avouer que son saké est plus fort que celui que j'ai pu goûter une fois.

-Bah tu vois ! Mais bon, vas-y doucement quand même, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans le coma moi ! Tiens, autant que je te serve directement du saké.

Je le remercie, sentant mes joues commencer à rougir sous l'effet de la boisson. Je vais pour boire lorsqu'une main s'empare de mon verre. Je me tourne pour protester vers celui qui me l'a pris et trouve Naruto, l'air furieux, la lèvre toujours un peu gonflée.

-N-Naruto...

-Ah Uzumaki ! Tu veux un verre toi aussi ?

-Non merci Morino, réplique le blond. Viens par là Sakura, j'ai deux mots à te dire, marmonne t-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Il m'emmène dans un coin, non loin du buffet, mais assez pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous entendre. De toute manière avec la musique, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je lève mes émeraudes vers les yeux azurs de Naruto, qui me lancent des éclairs.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous Sakura ? Tu bois maintenant ?

-Je... fais ce que je veux Naruto.

-Mais Sakura merde ! Depuis quand tu traînes avec Morino déjà ? Tu crois quoi ? Il veut juste te mettre dans son lit !

-Arrête de dire ça Naruto. Il m'a aidé tout à l'heure, quand Tayuya m'a emmerdé.

-Et ça explique le fait que tu sois tranquillement en train de trinquer avec lui ? Franchement Sakura, je comprends pas là.

-Demande à ton meilleur ami, il saura peut-être te fournir une explication valable lui, murmurai-je en baissant la tête, les yeux brillants.

-Que... il s'est passé un truc avec Sasuke ?

-Non, rien du tout, mentis-je, bien que ça me fasse mal.

-Dis-moi la vérité Sakura.

-Il ne s'est rien passé je te dis. Maintenant, désolée, mais j'aimerais profiter du reste de ma soirée.

Énervée, je pousse légèrement Naruto et retourne vers Morino, qui sirote toujours son verre.

-T'as fait vite ! Il te voulait quoi ?

-Rien. On sort ?

-Avec plaisir ma belle !

Je me dirige vers la sortie, quand je vois Sasuke entrer, la main de Karin dans la sienne. Cette dernière en profite bien pour me lancer un sourire narquois, et je serre les dents pour paraître impassible. Le pire, c'est que Sasuke nous regarde. Me regarde vraiment pour une fois. Mais cette fois je n'en peux plus. Je le regarde avec toute la haine possible que je peux ressentir en ce moment, et ses yeux noirs cillent un peu sous les miens. Ils s'arrêtent un moment, et je sens encore leurs regards lorsque nous passons devant eux pour sortir. Une part de mon esprit se demande ce que peut bien penser Sasuke en voyant que je suis en compagnie de Morino. Il ne doit pas être jaloux, ça c'est sûr. Ou bien il le cache très bien. Pour compléter le tout, voilà que nous croisons Yamanaka. Son regard topaze se pose tour à tour sur moi puis sur Morino, et je ne peux que détourner mes yeux, honteuse. J'ai honte parce que je sais très bien ce qu'elle doit penser.

-Salut bonne soirée n'est-ce pas ? s'écrie Morino en passant devant elle.

Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même. Celui-là franchement ! Comme si toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras ! Pitié, pourvu qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre lui et moi. J'ai eu déjà bien assez du regard suspicieux de Karin tout à l'heure. Arrivés dans la cour, je m'arrête, le coeur battant. A croire que le saké commence à faire son effet.

-On va pas rester dans la cour quand même !

-Et tu veux qu'on aille où ? Autant qu'on se casse du lycée aussi... répliquai-je.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Non je sais exactement où aller ! Suis-moi !

Il m'attrape pour la deuxième fois de la soirée par le bras, et me fait entrer dans le lycée, puis grimper les marches qui mènent au deuxième étage, pour finir par me faire monter sur le toit. Le vent souffle un peu ici, et même si il ne fait pas froid, je suis bien contente d'avoir pris de l'alcool pour me réchauffer. Je m'approche doucement de la rembarde, et fixe la cour tout en me penchant.

-Tombe pas hein ?

-T'en fais pas, je suis pas suicidaire non plus, ris-je doucement. Bon, on la finit cette bouteille ?

-J'aurais jamais cru que tu me dirais ça un jour !

Je tourne mon visage vers celui de Morino, et lui adresse un grand sourire. Mine de rien, ça me fait du bien d'être là, avec lui. Même si c'est vraiment bizarre d'être avec lui quand même ! Je sais très bien qu'il veut coucher avec moi, mais d'un côté, il veut coucher avec toutes les filles alors ! Je viens le rejoindre par terre, et le remercie quand il me passe la bouteille. Le liquide me brûle la gorge, et je tousse un peu pour faire passer le goût amer. Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée, alors j'ai un peu de mal à supporter. Je ferme les yeux pour me reposer un peu, sentant un mal de tête pointer. Morino se met à fredonner un air, un air que je connais bien, et qui me sort de ma torpeur.

-C'est du Arctic ?

-Exact ! J'adore et toi ?

-Si j'adore ?

La bonne blague. Quand je pense que c'est Sasuke qui m'a fait écouter ça pour la première fois. Ça me fout un pincement au coeur rien que d'y repenser, et je suis obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser les larmes venir.

-J'aime bien oui. Surtout Do me a favor.

-Aah, cette chanson. Les paroles veulent tout dire aussi. Pourquoi ne pas la chanter avec moi ? Allez Haruno, laisse-toi porter par la musique et l'alcool !

Je le regarde passivement, et me laissant porter par l'air qu'il s'est remis à fredonner, je commence à chanter. Doucement au début, puis avec plus de conviction dans ma voix. Chanter cette chanson me fait mal, parce que j'ai tellement entendu Sasuke la jouer que ça m'est pénible. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas réécouté depuis qu'il m'a rejeté. Je m'arrête enfin, et reprend mon souffle, Morino sifflant à côté d'un air stupide.

-Dis-donc ! Tu m'avais caché tes talents de chanteuse Haruno. Tu joues d'un instrument aussi ?

-Euh, jouais plutôt. Du piano.

-Pourquoi tu t'en joues plus ?

-Parce que. Ne cherche pas à savoir.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, je lui arrache la bouteille des mains et avale une longue gorgée cette fois. Je frissonne encore plus, et lui repasse la bouteille en tremblant. C'est vraiment infect quand j'y pense. Je suis en train de faire la même chose que Sasuke, boire alors que ça ne me ressemble pas. Et putain, je suis encore en train de penser à lui. Je dois changer. Me levant brusquement, je détache mes cheveux et me tourne vers Morino qui me regarde d'un air étrange.

-Bon ! J'en ai marre de rester là à rien faire. Tu m'emmènes danser ?

-T'es sûre ? Je trouve que le saké te réussit bien. Puisque tu le demandes, j'accepte avec joie ma belle !

oOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée battait son plein. Kiba n'était pas retourné auprès de la blonde, qui s'était eclipsée un moment. Il la trouvait soucieuse, et se demandait quelle en était la raison. D'ailleurs, tout se déroulait anormalement ce soir ! Sasuke et Naruto, presque frères, s'étaient battus, et ça, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Surtout venant de la part de Sasuke, c'était étrange. À moins que ça ait un rapport avec Sakura. Il songea rapidement à cette supposition, jusqu'à ce que son regard fut attiré par un nouveau couple entrant dans la salle. Il faillit s'étouffer dans son verre, et se leva précipitamment pour aller rejoindre Naruto, assis un peu plus à l'écart, l'air maussade, le regard rivé vers son ami et sa poufiasse de copine.

-Dis Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kiba ? Je croyais que t'étais occupé avec ta blonde là.

-Non pas vraiment. Regarde plutôt là-bas, et rassure-moi, dis moi que j'ai pas trop bu s'il te plaît.

Le blond tourna lentement sa tête vers l'endroit que lui montrait le brun, et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Sakura dansait avec Morino, non, se collait à lui plutôt, comme le faisait toutes ces espèces de poufs qu'il ne supportait pas. Et que Sakura supportait encore moins ! Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne se serait jamais comporté de cette manière si elle n'avait pas bu. Tout ça grâce à Morino.

-Quel connard celui-là, bougonna Naruto. Il en profite vu qu'elle est bourrée.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, répondit Kiba en s'asseyant. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait même pas laissé s'approcher. Ça me tue, c'est la première fois que je vois Sakura dans cet état.

-Et moi donc. Je suis même sûr que ce crétin non plus, dit-il en désignant Sasuke du regard. Trop occupé à embrasser sa pouf.

-Il serait largement mieux avec Sakura.

-Haha, vas lui dire ça toi. Il n'écoute plus rien, il m'énerve, je pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi influençable.

-Par Karin tu veux dire ?

-Qui d'autre ? Bon, et l'autre me gave là aussi à tripoter Sakura. Et elle se laisse faire en plus. Je reviens.

Sans que Kiba ne puisse lui demander où il allait, Naruto se leva pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, monopolisé par Karin. D'ailleurs, le blond voyait bien que le brun en avait un peu marre. Karin allait l'embrasser quand il aperçut son ami devant lui, l'air un peu exaspéré.

-Sasuke, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Oh, tu me l'as déjà pris tout à l'heure ! protesta Karin en s'aggripant au brun. Tu veux pas aller voir ta petite effarouchée à la place ?

-Pardon ?

-Karin, j'ai besoin de parler à Naruto, murmura le brun en se détachant d'elle.

-Tss, tu ne fais vraiment pas attention à moi ce soir. Mais... je rêve ou quoi ? s'écria t-elle soudainement en tournant sa tête. Tayuya t'a vu ça ?

-Quelle salope cette fille ! Quand je pense à tout à l'heure ça me...

Sasuke suivit les regards furieux des deux filles, et resta stupéfait par la scène qui se jouait. Ce ne pouvait pas être vraiment elle. C'était impossible. Pas avec ce type ! Le bras de Naruto le tirant un peu plus loin le ramena à la réalité.

-Elle doit être bourrée. Ce serait une bonne idée si tu faisais quelque chose pour une fois non ?

-Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

-C'était ta meilleure amie Sasuke. Alors réfléchis un peu.

Sasuke serra les poings. Naruto avait raison. Et puis la simple idée de la laisser dans les bras de Morino le foutait dans une rage impossible. Même si elle était ivre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser aller vers un autre. Pas vers un autre que lui du moins.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je n'ai aucune conscience de rien. Rien n'existe autour de moi. L'alcool fait son effet, je me sens brûlante, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas désagréable. Morino exerce une pression sur moi que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Il faut dire qu'il est convaincant. Enfin, c'est surtout son saké ! Ses mains sont agrippées à ma taille, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. Mais quelle importance... Si ça peut me permettre d'oublier, d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, d'oublier Sasuke tout simplement, je suis prête à tout. Même si c'est franchement débile d'oser penser ça, je m'en fous. J'ai atteint ma limite, alors je pense que j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu.

-Je pensais pas que tu savais si bien te déhancher Sakura, murmure Morino à mon oreille.

-Sakura ? Désolée, mais je ne conçois pas que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

-Toujours pas ? Oh allez, ne me dis pas que la glace n'est pas assez brisée !

-C'est une question de politesse, rétorquai-je. Oh, ma tête...

Je pose ma main sur ma joue, surprise d'avoir aussi chaud. Il fait même une chaleur insupportable dans la salle je trouve, et bien que le fait de danser y est pour beaucoup, il faut que je sorte prendre l'air. Je lâche Morino en titubant un peu, et me dirige vers la sortie sous plusieurs regards intrigués, certains inquiets. Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu une fille un peu bourrée ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de leur compassion, merci. L'air frais me fait du bien, et je me mets à l'écart contre un mur du gymnase, loin des regards. J'inspire longuement, histoire d'aérer un peu mes neurones, qui en ont franchement besoin. Mon coeur bat un peu trop vite, et j'ai la tête qui me tourne atrocement. J'en oublierais presque où je suis. Des bruits de pas tout proche se font entendre, et je lève un oeil vers Morino qui me sourit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu tiens pas le coup hein ? Je me doutais bien qu'il faudrait que tu sortes un moment où un autre !

-Tss, tais-toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire je te rappelle.

-C'est vrai, approuve t-il en s'approchant de moi. N'empêche, je ne connaissais pas cette facette de toi Haruno. Et je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas pour me déplaire, ajoute t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

Pour le coup, je ne suis pas surprise, je m'attendais à une tentative dans la soirée. C'était couru avec lui. Mais je suis bien trop lente pour réagir, si bien que je n'ai même pas le temps de le repousser que je sens sa langue forcer mes lèvres. Mon regard est un peu flou, c'est la troisième fois que je me fais embrasser ce soir. Si j'avais su que ma tenue ferait autant de ravages ! Son baiser n'est pas forcément désagréable, disons que je ne ressens rien. Ce n'est ni plaisant, ni répugnant. Non, je ne ressens strictement pas la moindre émotion. Je suis ailleurs pour changer. Sauf que là, c'est l'alcool qui m'influence. Mais est-ce vraiment l'unique raison ? Je dois avouer que ça m'est égal qu'il m'embrasse. Ça fait salope de dire ça, mais au point où j'en suis. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et descend lentement dans mon cou. Ma respiration s'accélère un peu, peut-être sous l'effet de ses baisers, je n'en sais rien. Ses mains glissent le long de mon corps, et je le laisse faire, n'ayant pas l'envie ni la force de lutter. Puis ses lèvres remontent vers mon oreille, dont il mordille le lobe, m'arrachant un soupir. En tant normal, je l'aurais frappé. Pire même. Mais là, je m'en fous.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille continuer ailleurs ? murmure t-il doucement.

Mon regard est vide, mes jambes lourdes. L'alcool a finalement eu raison de moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je le sais, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de dire ces mots.

-Oui... pourquoi pas.

Je fais sans doute une putain de connerie en acceptant, mais je n'ai conscience de rien. Je sens doucement ses deux mains me prendrent par la taille, et me poser contre le mur.

-Je vais chercher ta veste, parvins-je à entendre.

C'est déjà incroyable que je sois encore éveillée. Je lutte pour ne pas tomber, mais c'est plus fort que moi, mes paupières se ferment et au moment où je bascule sur le côté, une main ferme m'en empêche et je sens ma tête se poser contre un torse. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, tout me semble lointain, je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir. Mais une main se pose sur ma joue et se met à la taper doucement.

-Ho Sakura.

-Hum...

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué... Il est où Morino ?

-Il... est parti chercher ma veste.

-Parce que vous allez quelque part ?

-Je sais pas... je m'en fous.

-Uzumaki ?

-Putain toi ! Tu veux faire quoi avec Sakura hein ? L'emmener chez toi peut-être ?

-Elle est consentante ! Et puis ça te regarde pas de toute manière !

-Consentante ? Elle est bourrée ! Tu crois que tu peux profiter d'elle comme ça ?

-Elle est d'accord je te dis ! Pourquoi tu veux te la faire c'est ça ? Redonne la moi.

Soudain, j'arrive à entendre le bruit d'un coup porté vu le cri de douleur qui en résulte, mais je suis bien incapable de bouger. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Naruto me tient contre lui, et que Morino est tout près. Mais c'était quoi ce cri étouffé alors ? Et je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail, que je sombre définitivement dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ho Sakura ? Et merde !

-Vous êtes vraiment des enflures tous les deux, murmura Morino en se tenant les côtes. Surtout toi Uchiwa.

-C'est ça, répliqua ce dernier. Suis-moi Naruto, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Le blond l'approuva d'un signe de tête, et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Bah, c'est moi ou elle a maigri ? murmura t-il tout bas, sans que cela n'échappe à Sasuke

Il fut surpris de la trouver aussi légère, et se demanda si ce n'était pas du aux récents évènements. C'était même sûr que c'était cela. Il suivit le brun qui tenait la veste de Sakura, jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et Naruto allongea la jeune femme sur la banquette arrière.

-Tu la ramènes chez elle ?

-Non, chez moi ce sera mieux.

-Et Karin ? Elle va pas me lâcher.

-Laisse-là, et rentre au pire. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

-Non, pas la peine, je vais dormir chez Kiba. Le plus important c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité, répondit le blond en montrant Sakura.

Sasuke scruta longuement la jeune fille, avant de soupirer et de serrer la main de son ami.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Bah pas grave. Vu que tu te bouges un peu là, je te pardonne. Fais gaffe sur la route.

-Hn, t'inquiète. Je t'appelle demain.

-Ça marche.

L'Uchiwa monta dans sa voiture et démarra, sous le regard lourd du blond, qui espérait que tout se passe bien. Il n'était pas si tard, à peine minuit, et donc personne sur la route. La demeure du brun n'était pas bien loin du lycée de toute manière. Il trouvait même mieux d'y aller à pied parfois, ça le faisait passer juste au dessus de la petite falaise. Là où ils allaient presque tout le temps, avant. Sasuke grinça des dents, et se concentra sur la route. Une fois arrivé, il se gara devant chez lui, et constata qu'il y avait encore de la lumière. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore couchés donc. Il soupira, et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Sakura paraissait profondément endormie, et Sasuke la couvrit de sa veste avant de la porter. Il constata, énervé, qu'elle avait effectivement maigri comme l'avait dit Naruto. Cela ne fit que détériorer son humeur déjà massacrante, et il se décida enfin à entrer chez lui. Sa mère vint l'accueillir dans le hall, et fut surprise de voir qui il tenait dans ses bras.

-Sasuke ! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, et avec Sakura en plus...

Mikoto se souvenait encore de l'échange plus que tendu entre son fils et Sakura, et elle avait cru comprendre que ça n'allait pas entre eux deux. Alors le voir débarquer avec elle dans les bras, c'était assez inattendu. Elle scruta rapidement la jeune femme, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était très jolie ainsi.

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira le brun. Ça ne te dérange pas si elle reste là pour cette nuit ?

-Pas du tout ! Sakura sera toujours la bienvenue, et tu le sais très bien. Mais ta petite amie ne va pas t'en vouloir ?

-Je dois t'avouer que c'est le dernier de mes soucis Maman.

-Hum, je comprends. Tu veux que je te prépare un futon ?

-Je vais le faire. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire, et monta sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures, de peur de réveiller la jeune femme dans ses bras. Une fois dans sa chambre, il la posa doucement sur son lit défait, puis se releva pour fermer sa porte. Sasuke enleva ses chaussures, puis fit de même avec Sakura. Celle-ci remua un peu, et il tira la couverture pour la couvrir. Dans un soupir, il s'allongea à son tour, n'ayant aucune envie de se préparer un futon. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, se ressassant tous les évènements de la soirée. Jamais il n'aurait prédit qu'elle se finirait de cette manière. C'était en partie de sa faute, le reste, c'était elle qui l'avait décidé. Pourquoi avoir bu autant ? C'était une connerie de sa part, et Sasuke était sûr qu'au fond, elle le regrettait. Lui en revanche, ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris un ou deux verres de trop. Il en avait eu besoin, et ce besoin était plus que fondé. Et c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle. Il tourna lentement son visage vers Sakura, ses prunelles d'encre parcourant longuement le corps de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi Sakura...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ma tête est une véritable enclume que l'on martelle inlassablement. Je n'ai pas la force de me réveiller, j'ai trop besoin de sommeil pour ça. Il règne un silence pesant où je suis, et pourtant, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un murmurer mon prénom. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Sasuke murmurer mon prénom. Sans doute une hallucination sonore du à l'alcool. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible. Et dans tout cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tout. Tout. Moi qui voulais tout oublier en buvant, ça donne plutôt l'effet inverse. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons, mais mes souvenirs sur mon amitié avec Sasuke me reviennent brusquement en mémoire. Tout me revient en mémoire, me serrant la poitrine par la même occasion. Depuis la première fois où je lui ai parlé, jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Celui où il m'a rejeté. Celui où depuis, je ne suis plus rien.

* * *

Haha :D hahaha. Je suis en train d'imaginer vos visages, et ça me met dans une gougoulerie pas possible. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial, grâce à **Ninywho **qui m'avait donné l'idée, je vais pour vous mes chères, vous faire un chapitre spécial sur la première rencontre entre Sakura et Sasuke, jusqu'à ce fameux jour oui, celui où il l'a rejeté. J'espère que ça sera réussi !

Bien, il est presque 16h, je dois faire le repassage, plus poster des CV, plus plein d'autres trucs. Encore merci de m'avoir lu, et vous savez la suite hein 8D i want some REVIEWS :3 hé ouiii, on ne me changera pas hein xD

Ecoutez _Do me a favor _;) chanson sur laquelle j'ai réussi à pleurer toute une soirée... PITOYABLE x)

Gro bisoux à toutes et au prochain chapitre j'espère (non en fait c'est un ordre ! xD)

**PS: pour celles qui m'ajoutent sur Facebook, précisez qui vous êtes 8D sinon je peux refuser ! Et il est toujours mis sur mon profil.**


	10. Chapter 10

YOOOOOOOOO ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard tout le monde, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps. J'espère néanmoins que ce LONGGGGGGGG chapitre saura me faire pardonner auprès de vous :'( je suis pas mécontente de moi en tout cas ^^

**Les gens qui ont un compte fanfic**, promis je vous répondrais à votre précédente review, mais là je n'ai pas le temps -_- je suis désoléeeee !

Les anonymes : **Kookie, fan de fics, Myrthe, R'r, Saaki ;p, Chibi-Rizahawkeye, Kimi°, Nenette, Diaboliik, Laura**... MERCI A TOUS ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement, mais sérieusement, je vous remercie de tout coeur. Merci pour vos avis, vos reviews, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite :3

COMME PROMIS ! Le chapitre special sur leur rencontre jusqu'à leur dispute ! J'espère que ça vous plaira hein ! Sur ce, lecture :D

* * *

_"Certaines vérités ne devraient jamais être révélées." S. Haruno & S. Uchiwa_

La rentrée des classes. J'ai toujours détesté la rentrée des classes. Un jour stupide, qui ne sert à rien, et malheureusement, on doit tous y passer. C'est comme ça. En ce beau jour de printemps, moi, Sakura Haruno, allait faire mon entrée au lycée. Déjà, quitter le collège et ses gamineries, c'était un jour faste. Alors en plus intégrer le lycée de Konoha, l'un des plus réputés de toute la ville, c'était encore plus incroyable.

-Sakura ? C'est l'heure, sinon tu vas être en retard !

-J'arrive, m'écriai-je à la suite de ma mère.

Ayant fini de mettre mon uniforme, de m'être coiffée le plus simplement possible, je n'avais plus qu'à descendre pour y aller. Un dernier coup d'oeil à mon reflet suffit à accentuer ma haine des uniformes, et de leur jupe obligatoire. Mais à part ce détail, l'uniforme de Konoha m'allait assez bien. Plusieurs mèches rebelles tombaient sur mon front, ce front si large, que je détestais plus qu'autre chose. Mes cheveux bayaient un peu sur mes épaules, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Je n'allais pas au lycée pour me faire draguer, ni pour m'exhiber. Non, j'y allais pour pouvoir ensuite aller à Todai ou Kyodai. C'était mon objectif principal, pouvoir entrer dans une de ces deux universités. J'avais même arrêté le piano au collège, pour me donner à fond dans mes leçons et préparer au mieux mes examens. Au début, ça avait été dur, mais j'avais réussi à m'accrocher tant bien que mal. Et me voilà récompensée de mes efforts, en intégrant le lycée de Konoha. Regardant l'heure sur mon réveil, je saisis mon sac et descendis les marches tellement rapidement que je trébuchais à la dernière marche.

-Aïe, fis-je en me massant la cheville.

-Ne va pas tomber dès le premier jour Sakura, s'écria ma mère qui avait déjà sa veste sur le dos. Bon, tu es prête ça y est ?

-Oui c'est bon, murmurai-je en mettant mes chaussures.

Ma mère soupira, et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, moi sur ses pas. Je grimpais dans la voiture, puis ma mère démarra. Je sortis mon baladeur de mon sac, et démêla mes écouteurs, agacée.

-Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin en cours tu sais.

-En cours non, pendant les pauses si.

-Mais enfin Sakura ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester seule durant toute ta scolarité !

-Je n'aime pas les gens Maman, tu le sais très bien.

-Ma fille est une associale ! Et Karin, tu n'as pas des chances de te retrouver dans sa classe ?

-Karin...

Karin. Peux t-on la qualifier d'amie ? Nous étions dans la même classe nos deux dernières années de collège, et elle n'arrêtait pas de venir me coller. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait essayé de me traîner pour faire les magasins avec elle ! Si je pouvais la qualifier avec un mot, ce serait superficielle, sans aucun doute. Ma mère me tira de ma reflexion en me disant qu'on était arrivées, et je jetai un coup d'oeil au lycée où j'allais passer trois années, si tout se passait bien. Tout à coup, l'envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes me prit. Je n'avais plus du tout envie d'aller dans ce lycée. Je ne stressais pas souvent en général, mais j'appréhendais vraiment cette rentrée. Comme si ma mère ressentait ma nervosité, elle toucha mon bras ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Ne sois pas nerveuse ma chérie. Une demi-journée passe vite tu sais.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me faire accoster par les mecs, grommelai-je. Ça fait tout le temps ça à cause de mes cheveux.

-Je t'assure qu'avec ta tête de détérée, personne ne viendra te draguer, pouffa ma mère, sous mon regard noir. Au pire, tu n'as qu'à donner un faux nom.

-Hein ? C'est pas un peu bête de faire ça ?

-Oh fais ce que tu veux Sakura ! En attendant allez, descends de cette voiture, on ne pas te manger à ce que je sache !

-C'est bon, arrête de me traiter comme une gamine !

-Tu en es une Sakura, à réagir ainsi. Ignore les gens, fais ce que tu veux mais vas-y ! s'écria ma mère.

Soupirant à mon tour, j'ouvris la porte lentement, et saisis mon sac avant de descendre. Ma mère m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et encourageant, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer ma mauvaise humeur. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je traversai la rue et entrai dans le lycée. La cour était immense, et je souris en apercevant que je n'étais pas la seule à être anxieuse de ma rentrée, en voyant plusieurs personnes complètement paumées et stressées. Oh et puis merde. Ce n'était qu'une petite après-midi, comme l'avait dit ma mère. Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, Everyday is exactly the same de Nine Inch Nails résonnant dans ma tête. Écouter de la musique me faisait toujours du bien. Puis je me frayais un chemin parmi les autres lycéens, et m'avançais vers le panneau d'affichage pour voir dans quelle classe j'étais. 2-G. Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement les autres élèves de ma classe, et je constatais que Karin s'y trouvait également. Super. Une fille brune, avec deux macarons sur la tête, cria à son amie qu'elle était en 2-G, et j'en profitais donc pour les suivre, ne sachant nullement où se trouvait ma salle. Les deux filles en question rejoignirent un groupe de garçons, qui avaient l'air un peu plus vieux que moi, sans doute des premières, mais je ne les regardais pas, m'en foutant déjà complètement, et n'ayant aucune envie de me faire remarquer dès le premier jour. La plupart des élèves commençaient déjà à se diriger vers leur classe, et j'en fis de même en voyant le groupe des autres filles de tout à l'heure avancer eux aussi. Nous montâmes à l'étage, et déjà je mémorisais dans ma tête où se trouvait la porte qui menait au toit, histoire d'aller y faire un tour à la pause. La brune accompagna le reste de son groupe à leur salle, qui était juste à côté de la mienne.

Pour ma part, j'entrais dans la salle, où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà assis. Certains me regardèrent, d'autres complètement indifférents ne levèrent pas la tête, et je m'assis là où j'étais placée.

J'avais de la veine, au fond et près de la fenêtre. Avant au collège, j'étais toujours devant, ou bien dans l'angle du prof. Ici, c'était tranquille, et je pouvais admirer le paysage à loisir. Même si il n'y avait pas non plus grand chose à admirer. La fille aux macarons entra à son tour dans la salle, tout sourire, et je constatais qu'elle était donc la seule de son groupe à être dans cette classe. Nos regards se croisèrent un court instant, et je détournais la tête vivement, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de parler, ni d'être assaillie de questions à mon sujet. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne, tout le contraire de Karin en somme. Cette dernière arriva à son tour, et s'installa à sa place, sans omettre de jeter un regard dédaigneux aux personnes qui la regardait. Oui, Karin était ce genre de fille. C'était une pouf quoi. Au bout d'un moment, tous les élèves finirent par arriver, ainsi que le prof. Il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, avec sa longue crinière blanche. Il avait l'air sympa, c'était déjà ça. Ce dernier se présenta comme étant le prof de japonais, Jiraya-sensei. Il nous distribua notre emploi du temps, puis nous expliqua rapidement comment fonctionnait le règlement du lycée. Au bout de deux heures, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, la journée étant finie exceptionnellement plus tôt comme c'était la rentrée. Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne s'approche de mon bureau. Je relevai la tête vers la brune aux macarons, qui me regardait en souriant.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Adashi Tenten. C'est marrant la couleur de tes cheveux, c'est naturel ?

-Ouais... soufflais-je. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Haha, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas dit que ça ne t'allait pas. Je me demandais juste si c'était ta vraie couleur de cheveux. Ça te va bien, Haruno c'est ça ?

-Euh oui, Haruno Sakura.

-Enchantée alors. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais on m'attend. Bonne soirée à demain !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui rendre son salut qu'elle était déjà partie. Finalement, elle aussi était curieuse. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne l'étais pas non plus, mais elle m'avait pris de court en m'abordant soudainement. Bah, après tout ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de discuter avec elle. Je quittais enfin la salle, et marchais pour sortir du lycée. Ma mère m'attendait dans la voiture, et je me dépêchais de grimper dedans.

-Alors ? Tu n'es pas morte, c'est déjà ça !

-Attends, ce n'était que le prélude. Demain, ça commence pour de bon, répliquai-je en souriant.

Ma mère sourit à son tour, puis nous prîmes le chemin du retour. La soirée se déroula normalement, et je me couchais tôt, pour ne pas rater la sonnerie de mon réveil le lendemain. Raté, puisque ma mère vint me réveiller à la hâte pour que je me dépêche de me lever et d'aller me préparer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'étais enfin prête, mes cheveux encore humides, l'estomac vide, mais ça ce n'était pas trop grave, j'avais l'habitude de ne pas manger le matin. Ce qui avait le don de mettre ma mère en rogne d'ailleurs. Je sortais donc de la maison en courant, espérant de toutes mes forces d'être à l'heure pour le premier cours, qui était celui de maths. Les maths, la seule matière dans laquelle j'arrivais à me distinguer des autres ! Autant dire que c'était presque un miracle. Le souffle court, j'atteignis enfin l'enceinte du lycée et courus de plus belle pour aller vers ma classe. Par chance, le prof arriva au même moment que moi, et je m'inclinais devant lui en inspirant longuement.

-Vous avez de la chance mademoiselle, un peu plus et vous auriez été à la porte dès le premier jour de cours. Dépêchez-vous d'aller à votre place.

-Bien sensei, parvenais-je à articuler, malgré la fureur que je ressentais.

J'entrais dans la classe, m'attirant certains regards, puis m'installais à ma place avant de sortir mes affaires. Ce prof, c'était clair, j'étais partie pour le détester.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La matinée fila rapidement, à mon plus grand bonheur. Le cours de maths avait été incroyablement long, et la voix cassante du prof n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ebisu-sensei. J'avais senti son regard réprobateur sur moi durant tout le cours. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais bon. C'était le midi. Je regardais tranquillement la cour de ma place, lorsqu'une voix stridente résonna devant moi.

-Sakura !

Je tournais la tête vivement vers celle qui avait prononcé mon nom. Karin, bien entendu. Elle avait l'air heureuse de me voir, contrairement à moi.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir hier, pendant la pause. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop !

-Non, pas du tout, murmurais-je, totalement indifférente à ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.

-Ah tant mieux ! Dis, tu veux venir faire un tour avec nous ? On a remarqué des mecs vraiment canons tout à l'heure, enfin, surtout un, et on voulait voir si on pouvait le retrouver. Tu viens ?

-Euh... marmonnais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, cherchant n'importe quelle excuse.

-Oh allez Sakura s'il te plaît ! me supplia Karin.

A contrecoeur, je me levais pour les rejoindre, n'ayant nullement envie de partir à la quête aux beaux gosses du lycée. Disons que je m'en foutais pas mal, et que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de bouger de ma place. Mais bon, c'était trop tard. Karin marchait en tête de file, une fille aux cheveux roses à côté d'elle. Moi qui pensais que ma couleur de cheveux était vraiment voyante, la sienne était encore pire, vu le rose fushia qui attirait tous les regards ! Au moins elle devait être remarquée par les mecs si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Et pour traîner avec Karin, c'était sûr qu'elle était ce genre de fille. Karin me présenta rapidement comme étant une amie du collège, chose qui me fit bien rire intérieurement étant donné que de mon côté, ce n'était clairement pas la même chose. La fille aux cheveux fushia se nommait Tayuya, et la fille aux cheveux noirs Kin. Mentalement, je me promis de ne pas essayer de trop rester avec elles à l'avenir, sinon, j'étais bonne pour finir aussi pétasse qu'elles ne l'étaient. Une fois arrivées dans la cour, Karin se mit à jeter des regards tout autour d'elle, et je me demandais brièvement si le garçon qu'elle avait repéré valait autant la peine qu'on se déplace pour le voir. Mais en même temps, c'était de Karin que je parlais, donc n'importe quel garçon mignon pouvait lui convenir.

-Ah ! Il est là-bas regardez ! cria soudainement Karin en pointant son doigt vers un groupe d'élèves. Venez on va se rapprocher discrètement !

Vu le cri d'enthousiasme qu'elle venait de pousser, difficile de passer inaperçues. Et bien sûr, en parfaites poufs qu'elles étaient, elles traversèrent la cour tout en se déhanchant le plus que possible, juste pour s'attirer le regard des mecs autour. Ça ne rata pas, vu que je sentis plusieurs paires de yeux braqués sur nous. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi j'avais accepté de les suivre. En approchant du fameux groupe d'élèves, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'Adashi et de ses amis, les premières. Ils étaient tous assis sur l'herbe, exceptées Adashi et son amie la blonde aux couettes de la veille. Les garçons, six en tout, parlaient et riaient entre eux. C'était des mecs quoi. Karin s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, puis se tourna vers nous.

-Ça va, je suis assez sexy ?

-Bien sûr que tu l'es, lui assura Kin d'un ton mielleux, tandis que Tayuya approuvait d'un signe de tête.

-Tant mieux ! Il faut qu'il me remarque au maximum quand même ! Tu le vois Sakura ? me murmura Karin en s'approchant de moi. Le brun là, super séduisant.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide aux garçons, ils étaient presque tous bruns sauf un blond à l'air enjoué. Il y en avait un qui avait des sourcils affreux et épais, ainsi qu'une coupe au bol parfaitement ridicule, et qui parlait à un brun aux cheveux longs. Lui était assez beau, si ce n'était que ses yeux nacrés me faisaient froids dans le dos. Mais connaissant Karin, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Tu vois pas ? Il a des piques sur la tête !

Elle était marrante elle ! Les derniers mecs avaient tous des piques sur la tête ! Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas celui qui avait les cheveux attachés, et qu'en passant, la blonde aux couettes n'arrêtait pas de reluquer. A côté de lui, un brun parlait avec le blond, mais je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être lui, pas assez séduisant au goût de Karin. Alors mon choix se tourna vers l'unique personne que je n'avais pas regardé. Brun oui, super séduisant n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié. Il avait tout du beau gosse qui enchaînait les conquêtes, avec sa gueule d'ange et sa peau pâle. Sans parler de ses yeux. Un noir comme ça, c'était presque effrayant. Mais terriblement envoûtant aussi. Il avait aussi l'air de s'ennuyer, puisqu'il écoutait de la musique d'une oreille. En gros, l'archétype même du genre de type que Karin adorait se faire. Un beau mec, quoi. Ennuyée, je me détachais de mon observation pour assurer à Karin qu'il était beau, ce à quoi elle répondit que je n'avais pas intérêt d'essayer de lui piquer. Remarque qui me fit fronçer les sourcils, moi draguer un garçon ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé et ce n'était pas près de l'être !

-Bon allez, on passe devant eux, mais il faut que ça ait l'air naturel okay ?

C'était sûr que ça n'allait pas être naturel du tout ! Quatres filles passant très lentement devant un groupe composé presque uniquement de garçons, si on trouvait ça naturel, ça tiendrait du miracle ! Soupirant, je sortis mon baladeur de la poche de ma jupe, et Karin nous murmura doucement de la suivre. Je la regardais, blasée, marcher de manière provocante, ses deux nouvelles amies juste à côté d'elles. Lentement, je les suivais, et guettais la réaction des mecs. Brusquement, ils cessèrent leurs conversations, et je pus lire sur le visage de Karin le triomphe qu'elle ressentait à être reluquer ainsi. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment elle pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à se faire mater, mais il fallait sans doute être pétasse pour comprendre ça. Karin se retourna soudainement, et me pris par le bras en me murmurant de jouer le jeu moi aussi.

-Dis donc, elles sont vraiment pas mal les secondes de cette année ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, qui n'était que le brun qui riait avec le blond tout à l'heure.

Karin se mit à glousser et à feindre de rougir, les autres aussi d'ailleurs, tandis que je restais parfaitement stoïque. J'avais honte d'être avec elles, oui vraiment. Ça devait se voir sur mon visage, que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être ici, vu le regard amusé que me jeta Adashi. Karin avait les yeux rivés sur le fameux brun, et je suivis son regard, l'air complètement indifférent. À cet instant précis, nos regards se croisèrent, et je fus un court instant complètement ailleurs. Pourquoi me fixait-il avec autant d'hostilité ? Je ne le connaissais pas, je m'en foutais même carrément de son existence, alors pourquoi me fixait-il de cette manière ? Passablement énervée, je détachais mon regard du sien et marchais un peu plus vite, Karin à mes talons.

-Wahou ! Vous avez vu comment il a regardé dans ma direction ? Et son regard ténébreux mon dieu, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de lui sauter dessus ! s'écria Karin dans un soupir de joie.

-Hum, c'était pas plutôt Sakura qu'il regardait ? répondit Tayuya, en me fixant d'un oeil mauvais, que je lui rendis bien.

-T-tu crois ? Sakura t'as pas des vues sur lui j'espère ?

-Vu le regard noir qu'il m'a jeté, ça risque pas d'arriver, marmonnai-je. Bon, je retourne en cours, ajoutai-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici à entendre Karin se plaindre du fait qu'il m'avait regardé moi plutôt qu'elle. Parce que oui, il ne l'avait pas du tout grillé, alors que moi, j'avais eu droit à toute sa haine. En y repensant, cela me mit dans une colère sourde, je ne lui avais rien fait à ce type merde. C'était clair que lui non plus n'allait pas s'attirer ma sympathie, aussi beau soit-il. En y repensant, il n'était même pas si beau que ça, il était surtout hautain, chose je ne supportais pas. Je me rendis à ma salle, et m'assis, mon ventre gargouillant légèrement. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, alors normal que j'avais faim. La sonnerie retentit, et tous les élèves prirent place. Adashi me fit un sourire en s'asseyant à sa table, et je lui rendis faiblement, avant de me plonger dans mon cahier. Karin ne m'adressa pas un regard durant le cours, ce que je pris pour une bénédiction. En revanche, Tayuya n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards louches, et au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtais d'écrire pour la fixer à mon tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à lever ses yeux. Bon sang, c'était mon jour ou quoi ? D'abord le brun taciturne à souhait, et maintenant la pouf écervelée et amie de Karin ! Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette journée. Le cours d'anglais fila lui vite, et c'était avec délice que j'entendais la sonnerie retentir, signe que cette journée de calvaire prenait fin. Karin et ses acolytes sortirent les premières, et je les entendis vaguement parler d'aller faire les magasins. Donc autant dire que c'était hors de question pour moi. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, je pris mon sac et me dirigeai lentement dans le couloir à la recherche d'une salle quelconque, histoire de visiter et de tuer un peu le temps. Ce lycée n'avait rien d'exceptionnel finalement. Puis j'aperçus à travers la porte entrouverte ce qui me semblait être un piano, et intriguée, décidai d'aller voir ça de plus près. C'était bel et bien un piano, et je souris à la folie que j'avais commise en arrêtant. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part, surtout que ça n'avait pas donné plus de résultats qu'avant. D'autres instruments étaient rangés dans la salle, qui à ma surprise était immense. C'était sans doute la salle de musique. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais les touches, me remémorant par la même occasion l'époque où j'apprenais à en jouer.

-T'es pas prête d'en rejouer Sakura...

-Je ne savais pas que les secondes se parlaient à eux-mêmes, retentit une voix grave derrière moi.

Voix qui me fit sursauter avant que je n'enlève mes doigts du piano sur le coup. Tremblante, je me ressaisis pour me retourner lentement vers la personne qui se trouvait dans la salle. Je faillis pousser un cri de surprise en voyant de qui il s'agissait, mais heureusement, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. C'était le brun taciturne, qui se tenait tranquillement à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard encore plus noir que la couleur de ses yeux eux-mêmes. Je lui renvoyais la même haine, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur son visage impassible, à mon grand désarroi.

-Les secondes ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser cette salle.

-J-je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, réussissais-je à murmurer, bien que terrifiée par son regard. J'étais juste...

-Si tu veux venir ici, il faut que tu fasses partie du club de musique. Tu dois être au courant de ça non ? m'interrompit-il sèchement.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là ? Okay, il était peut-être en première, il connaissait le lycée beaucoup mieux que moi et après ?

-Merci, je sais comment fonctionnent les clubs au lycée, rétorquai-je. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de celui de musique, vu les antipathiques qui le fréquentent, ajoutai-je avant de tourner la tête vers le mur.

Pour le coup, les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je n'ai eu le temps de les retenir. Ce type allait me tuer, c'était certain. Je le provoquais, et à mon avis, il n'allait pas laisser passer sur ça. Soudain, à mon étonnement total, il se mit à rire doucement, puis s'approcha de moi, m'obligeant à reculer contre le piano.

-T'es bien la seule fille à m'avoir jamais répondu de cette manière. C'est bon, tu peux utiliser le piano si tu en as envie.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire merci.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Tu ne sais pas en jouer ?

-Je... j'ai arrêté au collège.

-Pourquoi ?

Bon sang ! Il m'énervait avec ses questions ! J'en avais rien à foutre de lui, alors pourquoi il me questionnait comme un tortionnaire de prison ? Je n'avais qu'une envie, me barrer de ce lycée et rentrer chez moi au plus vite !

-Pour me concentrer sur mes études.

-C'est stupide d'avoir fait ça.

-Pardon ?

-Tu peux très bien avoir un loisir tout en bossant tes cours. C'est ridicule d'avoir arrêté juste par prétexte de tes notes. Je suis sûr qu'en fait, tu n'accordais pas plus d'importance que ça au piano.

-C'est faux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté d'arrêter d'en faire ! explosais-je en tournant mes prunelles vers lui.

Un soupçon de surprise passa dans ses yeux sombres, et je me mordis la lèvre, agacée de m'être emportée ainsi. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. J'étais en train de raconter ma vie à un parfait inconnu, qui plus est que je détestais de plus en plus.

-On ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi, finit-il par murmurer au bout de quelques minutes. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Mon nom ?

La conversation que j'avais eu avec ma mère la veille dans la voiture apparut dans mon esprit, et je fouillais mentalement mon cerveau à la recherche d'un nom à lui donner.

-Fuji Akio, parvins-je à murmurer malgré la peur que je ressentais.

-Hum... Uchiwa Sasuke. T'es dans la classe à Tenten non ?

-Tu veux dire Adashi ? En effet. Tu as l'air de bien la connaître.

-On était tous au collège ensemble, avec elle et les autres de ma classe que tu as du voir quand toi et tes copines vous êtes passées devant nous.

-Ah ça... fis-je en me rappellant de ce moment particulièrement honteux.

-Hn. Bon, c'est pas que je n'aime pas notre conversation Fuji, mais je suis censé bosser ma tablature.

-Tu joues d'un instrument ?

-Hn, répondit-il en me souriant légèrement, ce qui je devais avouer le rendait incroyablement séduisant. Guitare. Tu devrais songer à t'inscrire dans le club en tout cas, au moins tu pourrais venir ici faire du piano.

-Euh, j'y réfléchirais, répondis-je à mon tour, toujours aussi incrédule. Bon, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée, Uchiwa.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop surtout. Au fait, dernière question. Ta couleur de cheveux c'est naturel ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? soupirais-je, agaçée que tout le monde me pose cette question.

-C'est... particulier. Bonne soirée.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, avant de quitter la salle pour de bon. Oui, c'était vraiment la pire journée que j'avais eu de ma vie. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait parlé, mais au fond, je m'en fichais pas mal. Bon, je lui avais quand même menti sur mon nom, mais ce n'était pas trop grave, sans compter qu'Akio était mon deuxième prénom. Et puis il s'était en quelque sorte moqué de la couleur de mes cheveux, alors je n'avais pas à avoir de remord. Tout en descendant les escaliers, je me rendis compte qu'un sourire béat était figé sur mes lèvres, et je maudis mentalement ce crétin d'Uchiwa. Mine de rien, il n'avait pas l'air si con que ça...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidée à suivre mon conseil Akio, c'est bien.

Je tournais mon visage fermé vers celui de Sasuke, toujours aussi imperturbable, malgré la pointe d'amusement que j'arrivais à lire dans son regard. Ça faisait exactement un mois que j'avais fait sa connaissance, et je devais avouer que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il ne savait toujours pas ma véritable identité, mais ce n'était pas important. J'étais revenue le lendemain, dans la salle de musique, et je m'étais éxercée sous son oeil, tandis qu'il s'affairait à sa guitare. J'avais même été surprise d'entendre à quel point il savait bien jouer, si bien que j'avais même cessé de jouer moi-même pour l'écouter, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pour me dire de me concentrer sur mon travail. Nous n'avions pas échangé plus de mots que ça, et ça m'avait parfaitement convenu. Puis au fil des jours, le froid qui régnait entre nous s'était dissipé, et je lui parlais un peu plus chaque jour. Je l'appelais même par son prénom, puisqu'il me l'avait demandé dès le deuxième jour de notre rencontre. Karin m'adressait toujours autant la parole, et c'était même plus fréquent depuis que je fréquentais Sasuke. Je savais très bien qu'au fond, elle se servait juste de moi pour se rapprocher de lui, mais j'en avais un peu rien à foutre.

-Sasuke, je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour savoir que travailler à la bibliothèque m'aiderait dans mes cours merci.

-Hn, bien sûr. Tu es tellement brillante, tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils.

-Exactement, répondis-je avant de replonger dans mon livre de maths. Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ?

-Contrairement à une certaine fille bizarre aux cheveux de couleur toute aussi étrange, je m'avance moi.

-Désolée de ne pas être aussi prévoyante.

-Hn, c'est pas ta faute, tu n'es pas très futée, voilà tout.

Je m'arrêtais pour lui lançer un regard noir, puis lui passais mon cahier.

-Toi qui est si fort, tu ne veux pas m'aider pour l'exercice cinq. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Hn, si tu veux.

Tout en l'observant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était vraiment beau, malgré son caractère hautain et particulièrement insupportable. J'avais mon caractère aussi, mais lui me surpassait dans ce domaine ! Mon regard dériva de son visage pour se poser sur l'étagère derrière lui, et plus particulièrement sur le groupe de filles qui s'y trouvait. Qui se cachait plutôt, puisqu'elles mattaient Sasuke à loisir, comme si il était la chose la plus belle du monde. Bon, il était peut-être physiquement très abordable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire autant qu'il doive être reluquer de cette manière ! Et puis pourquoi je pensais à ça moi ? Décidémment, tout ce qui tournait autour de ce type me donnait la migraine. Je baissais mes yeux, et croisais ceux de Sasuke, qui avait l'air de me regarder depuis un bout de temps. Pour le coup, ce regard me déstabilisa un peu, mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? me demanda t-il de sa voix grave et détachée.

-Rien d'important. Juste un groupe de poufs qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose, que tu te retournes et leur donne le plus beau sourire charmeur de leur vie, murmurais-je sur une pointe d'ironie.

-Hn... Laisse-les et occupe toi plutôt de ton cours.

-C'est pas la première fois que je vois des filles faire ça avec toi. T'as promis à toutes les filles du lycée un rencart personnel ou quoi ?

-Ne compte pas trop pour en avoir un en tout cas.

-Haha, très drôle. Si elles te connaissaient mieux, je suis sûre qu'elles seraient toutes dégoûtées par ton caractère Sasuke.

-Rends-toi compte de ta chance. Elles rêvent toutes d'être à ta place je te signale. Rien qu'à voir les regards noirs qu'elles te jètent, tu devrais faire gaffe à toi.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Que j'étais avec lui ou non, j'avais le droit à de l'hostilité en permanence. À croire qu'il les avait toutes envoûté ma parole. Il n'y avait pas que lui quand même dans ce lycée !

-Et pourquoi elles s'intéressent comme ça à toi ?

-Aucune idée.

-Sans doute parce que tu es un beau gosse mystérieux et ténébreux.

-Ah parce que c'est ce que je suis à tes yeux ? fit-il en relevant ses yeux d'encre vers moi.

-J-j'ai jamais dit ça ! balbutiais-je, me sentant rougir légèrement sous son regard profond. Karin en revanche le pense elle, elle me l'a dit dès le premier jour.

-Karin ? Ah oui, la fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle arrête pas de me faire des yeux doux, c'est lourd.

-Bah, ça doit être ton charme. Difficile d'être aussi beau hein ?

-C'est sûr que toi à côté, tu fais un peu tâche. Difficile d'être aussi laide hein ?

J'ouvrais la bouche, complètement abasourdie par le ton qu'il avait pris en me disant cela. Il avait déballé ces mots en restant parfaitement calme, comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde qu'il me dise ça. Je fronçais les sourcils, et sans un mot, rangeais dans mon sac mes affaires avant de me lever et de quitter la bibliothèque sous son regard noir. Je marchais rapidement dans le couloir, pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes me rafraîchir le visage. J'étais énervée, et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi le fait qu'il puisse me trouver si laide me rendait dans une colère pareille. Okay, je savais très bien que je n'étais pas un canon comme toutes ces poufs qui le collaient, mais il aurait quand même pu être moins dur. Inspirant longuement pour me calmer, je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon portable, m'apercevant qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Je sortais des toilettes et à mon plus grand malheur, me retrouvais nez à nez avec Karin et ses poufs.

-Ah Sakura ! Je te cherchais figure-toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum, disons que j'ai une faveur à te demander. Tu voudrais bien me présenter à Sasuke s'il te plaît ? Je te revaudrais ça, tu peux compter sur moi !

-Euh c'est à dire que...

-Oh allez Sakura ! Tu m'as pourtant assurée que tu n'avais pas de vues sur lui au début de l'année non ?

-Et ça n'a pas changé, lui assurais-je avec conviction.

-Alors s'il te plaît ! Sois compréhensive Sakura !

-Sakura ? murmura une voix grave juste derrière le groupe que nous formions.

Je tournais alors mon visage vers celui de Sasuke, qui me regardait encore plus impassible qu'avant, mon cahier dans sa main. Je mordis ma langue, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas la gêne que je ressentais sur mon visage. Bordel, il avait entendu. Il savait donc que je ne m'appelais pas du tout Akio. Il savait donc que je lui avais menti. Karin bizarrement, s'était tu, je supposais qu'elle était en train de le dévorer des yeux vu son silence. Sasuke s'avança vers moi, et me lança mon cahier que j'attrapais au vol, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

-Essaye de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois... Haruno.

Haruno. Il m'avait appelé par mon nom. Logique, vu que c'était écrit sur mon cahier. C'était encore plus blessant que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Puis sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna, et la sonnerie retentit au même moment.

-C'est moi ou il avait l'air énervé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sakura ? me demanda Karin, l'air faussement anxieuse.

-Rien du tout, répondis-je, avant de m'avançer dans le couloir pour aller en cours.

Je montais les marches rapidement, et passais devant sa classe sans un regard. Peu m'importait qu'il m'ait vu ou non, j'en avais véritablement rien à foutre. J'étais furieuse, et pas contre lui, mais contre moi. J'étais furieuse de lui avoir menti, et de m'être énervée comme une gamine. Ma mère avait raison, j'en étais une. Oh et puis de toute manière, tout ça n'avait aucune importance ! On n'était peut-être pas fait pour s'entendre, voilà tout. Oui, c'était ça. Une amitié entre lui et moi me paraissait clairement impossible, on était bien trop différent l'un de l'autre. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était ça la vérité. J'étais clairement déterminée à oublier le fait que je lui avais parlé désormais. Et tant pis pour les conséquences, je préférais largement être seule. J'écoutais distraitement le cours, souhaitant qu'il se finisse le plus rapidement possible. Mais le discours du prof de biologie, Orochimaru-sensei, me paraissait interminable. Enfin, au bout de deux longues heures, la sonnerie résonna et je me dépêchais de me lever pour ranger mes affaires. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Adashi s'approcha de moi, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

-Alors Haruno, tu as réussi à ne pas t'endormir ?

-C'était dur, mais j'ai résisté, répondis-je en riant doucement. Pas trop désorientée par rapport au collège ?

-Oh non ça va ! J'ai les gars et Temari en plus pour m'aider si je plonge, alors pas trop de soucis de ce côté. Et toi avec Sasuke, ça va ? ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Et pour te répondre, pas vraiment, on s'est un peu embrouillé tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque.

-Haha, faut dire qu'il a son caractère. Il est tellement froid parfois que même Naruto a du mal à le comprendre. Alors qu'ils sont pourtant inséparables depuis le collège ! Mais c'est dommage, j'espérais qu'il y aurait un petit truc entre vous, dit-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

-Désolée Adashi. Sasuke et moi sommes déjà incompatibles en amitié, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait en amour !

-Une véritable bombe nucléaire !

-Sans nul doute ! lui assurais-je en éclatant de rire.

C'était la première fois que je lui parlais depuis la rentrée, et j'étais plutôt contente. Ça me changeait largement de Karin ! Nous sortâmes de la classe, parlant des profs et des cours. Arrivées dans la cour, j'aperçus au loin son groupe qui avait l'air de l'attendre, et je m'arrêtai, elle se retournant vers moi avec surprise.

-Tu sais, ils ne vont pas te manger, plaisanta t-elle.

-Je sais bien. Juste que je n'ai pas très envie de voir Sasuke.

-Hum je comprends. Mais tu sais, il ne nous a rien dit sur toi. En fait, il n'a même dit à personne qu'il passait du temps avec toi, alors ça sera comme si je présentais une amie de classe, ce qui est le cas, ajouta t-elle en souriant pleinement.

-Il n'a vraiment pas parlé de moi ?

-Non. C'est Sasuke quoi. Il a toujours cette part de mystère qui le rend si séduisant je dirais. Il n'y a que moi et Temari qui avons remarqué qu'il te parlait. Je crois même que tu es la seule fille en dehors de nous à qui il parle. Autant dire un miracle !

-Je vois ça... Hum, c'est gentil, mais il faut que je rentre de toute manière. Une prochaine fois les présentations si tu veux.

-Ça marche ! Je te retiens hein ? Alors à demain... Sakura !

-Oui à demain. Bonne soirée Tenten, lui répondis-je avant de la regarder s'éloigner, heureuse qu'elle m'ait appelé par mon prénom.

Alors comme ça il n'avait pas parlé de notre rencontre... Tenten avait raison, il était vraiment mystérieux à souhait ! Je ne comprenais pas, peut-être qu'il avait honte de dire qu'il discutait et passait du temps avec une simple seconde, qui plus est pas très jolie ! Je soupirais, me disant que j'étais vraiment nulle, et sortais mon balladeur de mon sac avant d'enfiler mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je commençais à peine à marcher qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Sasuke ! m'écriais-je en enlevant un écouteur.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir Akio ? Ah non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que ce n'était pas ton vrai prénom, murmura t-il en me toisant.

-Je... murmurai-je, tout en maudissant ma stupidité pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas avec les autres.

-Je comprends pas. C'est comme le coup de la bibliothèque, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es partie comme ça sur un coup de tête ?

-Je... Tu as dit que j'étais laide ! Tu crois quoi, que ça me fait plaisir ? Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas parfaite, mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi dur non plus ! explosais-je, oubliant totalement que plusieurs élèves nous regardaient, étant donné que c'était la fin des cours.

Moi et ma stupide grande gueule. Je préférais ne pas être remarquée au lycée, mais on aurait dit que je faisais tout pour.

-C'était ça ? C'était ça la raison de ta colère soudaine ? finit-il par dire doucement après plusieurs minutes.

-Oui... murmurais-je, honteuse de m'être emportée comme ça, et encore furieuse en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-C'est... tu es stupide.

-Pardon ? répondis-je, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Oui tu es stupide. Stupide d'avoir cru à une telle connerie.

-Je... suis désolée.

-Arrête. Tu vas pas être désolée pour ça quand même. Bon maintenant. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti sur ton prénom.

-Euh...

-Dis, on a pas toute la soirée je te rappelle.

-C'est à dire que... je suis sans cesse emmerder par les garçons à cause de mes cheveux. Ils croivent tout le temps que je suis une fille facile à cause de ça. Et donc ma mère m'a dit de dire un faux nom si on me le demandait, voilà c'est tout...

Un long silence s'installa, brisé soudainement par un éclat de rire de la part de Sasuke. Je le regardais abasourdie, n'ayant jamais imaginé qu'il puisse rire aussi franchement qu'à cet instant. Il s'arrêta enfin, reprenant aussitôt son sérieux, et me fixant de cet air impassible dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Puis sans prévenir, il me donna un petit coup sur la tête.

-Aïe !

-Idiote. Tu pensais quoi, que j'allais te draguer comme un minable ? Je suis pas ce genre de mec.

-Je... sais. Mais tu m'as tellement prise au dépourvu la première fois où on s'est parlés...

-Je fais souvent cet effet là aux filles, mais j'étais loin de me douter que ça marcherait avec toi aussi, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Crétin !

-Hn, je sais que je suis un crétin. Et je suis désolé pour ce midi, je ne voulais pas te blesser du tout.

-Et moi je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir menti.

-Hn, c'est bon. On recommence à zéro ? Uchiwa Sasuke, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Haruno Sakura. Enchantée, répondis-je en serrant la sienne.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, me faisant reculer sous l'effet de surprise.

-C'est naturel ta couleur de cheveux ? murmura t-il en faisant mine de me regarder étrangement.

-Crétin ! m'écriais-je avant de lui tirer la langue et de m'éloigner en entendant son rire.

Ce soir-là, je rentrais chez moi plus qu'enjouée. Ma mère ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma bonne humeur, et je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit le plus naturellement possible. Comme si cette journée avait été banale. Mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment. En regardant le plafond, allongée dans mon lit, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée en tête, celle de passer encore plus de temps avec Sasuke. J'avais envie de le connaître encore plus maintenant. J'avais envie d'être son amie, tout simplement. Même si je devais l'admettre, il était le mec le plus beau que j'avais jamais rencontré. Peu importe, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir devenir son amie. Cela me convenait parfaitement, et rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureuse qu'avoir son amitié...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sakura ? T'aurais pas vu Sasuke par hasard ? me cria Naruto à la fenêtre.

-Non désolée, pas ce matin. Il est peut-être malade, lui criais-je à mon tour de ma fenêtre.

-Ouais peut-être. Je vais l'appeler, on verra bien. À tout à l'heure !

-Oui ça marche !

Je me rasseyais, remettant mes mèches balayées par le vent à leur place. Depuis qu'ils m'arrivaient dans le milieu du dos, ils me gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Mais c'était de ma faute, j'avais perdu ce stupide pari avec Sasuke de ne pas me couper les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait décidé ! J'avais beau lui dire que je les préférais courts, il ne voulait rien entendre ce crétin. J'étais en première maintenant, ainsi que Tenten qui était toujours dans ma classe, et pour ma plus grande joie Karin, et ses poufiasses. Depuis que je lui avais présenté Sasuke il y a plus d'un an, elle ne se sentait plus, et m'ignorait royalement. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'adorais voir de quelle manière Sasuke la repoussait lorsqu'elle voulait lui parler, ou alors le visage de blasé qu'il arborait dans ces moments-là. Quand c'était comme ça, moi et Naruto passions exprès devant lui pour bien nous foutre de sa tête. Et il me passait toujours une soufflante après, comme quoi c'était de ma faute parce que je l'avais laissé lui parler, et à la fin, ça finissait toujours en dispute entre nous. C'était une habitude maintenant, et les autres ne s'en mêlaient plus, sauf Lee, mais quand ça arrivait, Sasuke l'envoyait généralement chier avant de s'éloigner. Et moi, j'assurais à Lee que Sasuke s'en voudrait, et que depuis le temps, il devait y être habitué. Une fois, nous ne nous étions plus parlés pendant deux mois, encore pour une histoire complètement ridicule. Mais cette fois-ci, il m'avait tellement énervé que je n'avais pu me retenir de le gifler, avant de partir en courant sous son regard noir de fureur. Ça avait jeté un tel froid sur le groupe, Naruto ne sachant plus où se jeter entre moi et Sasuke, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Sasuke vienne frapper à ma porte. Ma mère avait été plus que surprise de trouver un garçon devant chez nous, et encore plus étonnée vu qu'il était onze heures, et que ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure pour une visite. J'avais assuré à ma mère que ce n'était qu'un ami, pour qu'elle me laisse sortir devant la maison, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle était contente que je sois enfin devenue plus sociale. Puis une fois dehors, Sasuke avait laissé exploser sa rage, me criant qu'il ne supportait plus la situation, et j'avais crié à mon tour qu'avec son caractère, il était impossible de ne pas s'énerver contre lui. Notre joute verbale terminée, il m'avait raccompagné à ma porte, m'avait déposé son habituel baiser sur mon front comme il le faisait pour me dire aurevoir, et le lundi, tout était revenu comme avant. C'était tout le temps comme ça. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par la voix du prof de maths arrivant dans la salle. Depuis quelques temps, je détestais aller au tableau, parce que j'avais sans cesse l'impression qu'il me matait. J'étais peut-être parano par certains moments, mais je n'étais pas idiote non plus ! Il me reluquait largement, et je n'étais pas la seule à subir ses regards pervers. Tenten était d'accord avec moi, à la seule exception que moi, je m'en prenais toujours dans la gueule. Ma mère ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ce prof se comportait comme ça avec moi, et je n'avais moi-même aucune réponse. Le cours commença, et je suivais le plus possible, tout en me demandant pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas là. Il m'en aurait parlé si il avait quelque chose de prévu, donc il devait forcément être malade. J'étais partie pour devoir passer le voir à tous les coups, et je soupirais, n'ayant aucune envie de faire le chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

-Ce soupir est adressé à mon cours Haruno ? me demanda sèchement Ebisu-sensei en passant à côté de moi.

-Non sensei, murmurai-je entre mes dents.

-J'espère bien. À moins que vous n'avez envie de rester après les cours pour rattraper votre retard sur les autres.

-Je n'ai pas de retard sur mes devoirs.

-Ne soyez pas insolente Haruno ! Sauf si vous voulez faire un tour dans le bureau de la directrice ! ajouta t-il en haussant la voix, s'attirant le regard de la plupart des élèves.

Tenten m'adressa un regard compatissant, auquel je lui répondis par un sourire, avant de replonger dans mes exercices. Quel con ce prof, il arrivait presque à me faire détester les maths. Quand j'allais raconter ça à Sasuke, il me manquerait pas de se foutre de moi, comme d'habitude quoi. La journée passa rapidement à mon goût, et je pris donc le chemin vers le manoir de Sasuke, Naruto m'ayant confirmé le midi qu'il était bien malade. J'étais donc de corvée pour lui apporter ses devoirs, ce qui me faisait plus chier qu'autre chose, parce qu'il allait sûrement être de mauvaise humeur. Excuse stupide, mais c'était Sasuke, alors il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir, et j'avais à mon grand regret oublié mon parapluie. Il me restait donc à me servir de mon sac pour me protéger. Une fois arrivée, et au passage bien trempée, je sonnais à la porte, attendant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir.

-Sakura ! Entre vite ! s'écria Mikoto, sa mère.

-Merci ! répondis-je en m'engouffrant dans le hall.

J'enlevais mes chaussures, et embrassais Mikoto sur la joue.

-Tu es venue pour voir Sasuke ? Cet idiot a attrapé un coup de froid.

-Je vois, dis-je en riant doucement. Je peux monter ?

-Bien sûr vas-y Sakura. Oh attends, j'avais préparé un plateau avec du thé. Tu vas attraper froid toi aussi. Prends une serviette dans la salle de bain pour te sécher. Tu sais où c'est.

Je la remerciais, puis attendis qu'elle revienne de la cuisine pour prendre le plateau, et monter lentement les marches qui menaient à la chambre de ce crétin. Je frappais, et entrais avant qu'il me l'ait dit. Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, les yeux fermés, donc impossible qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de ma présence. Je vis vite fait qu'il avait le teint assez pâle, bien qu'il avait déjà la peau blanche dès le départ. Je posais le plateau doucement sur son bureau, et m'avançais sur la pointe des pieds vers lui, attrapant au passage un coussin qui trainait par terre. La tentation était trop forte, et dans un mouvement, j'abattis le coussin sur son visage.

-Que...

-Alors, on fait la grasse matinée toute la journée ? m'écriais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sakura... t'es lourde, répondit-il en se redressant, les yeux cernés.

-Tu m'as l'air bien malade toi, murmurai-je.

-Et toi t'es trempée, constata t-il en me regardant de haut en bas. T'es hideuse comme ça.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ta tête de zombie, t'es vachement séduisant, soupirai-je avec ironie.

-Hahaha, très drôle. Vas donc te chercher une serviette petite idiote.

Je lui tirais la langue, avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette. Une fois revenue dans sa chambre, je m'arrêtais sur le palier, devant un Sasuke torse nu qui changeait de chemise. J'eus du mal à déglutir, et baissais mes yeux lorsqu'il releva les siens dans les miens. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je venais de le mater comme pas permis, jamais encore je ne l'avais regardé de cette manière. J'espérais que mes joues ne soient pas rouges, bien que je sentais distinctement que j'avais rougi.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fixé comme ça ? T'as un problème ?

-N-non ! Dépêche-toi de te changer si tu ne veux pas retomber encore plus malade crétin !

Il émit un petit rire, et je me tournais vers son bureau pour servir deux tasses, attendant qu'il finisse de se changer. J'étais secouée de légers tremblements, alors que je n'avais pas de raison d'être dans un tel état. C'était vrai, il était mon meilleur ami, je n'avais pas à réagir de cette manière. J'essayais de m'ôter cette vision de mon cerveau, mais j'avais bien du mal. La serviette posée autour de mon cou fut soudain dans mon champ de vision, Sasuke me l'ayant foutu sur la tête.

-T'as que ça à faire de m'emmerder ?

-Avec toi, toujours, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Allez, viens t'asseoir, dit-il avant de prendre les tasses de mes mains.

Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau me fit l'effet d'un choc électrique, et je réprimais un frisson, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi je me comportais ainsi. J'avais sans doute attrapé un coup de froid moi aussi. J'enlevais la serviette de ma tête, et m'installais sur son lit, prenant la tasse qu'il me tendait.

-Merci.

-De rien. Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

-Pas grand chose. Ebisu m'a encore engueulé pendant le cours.

-Encore ? Faudra un jour que tu me dises comment tu fais pour te faire remarquer comme ça pendant ses cours ! Même Naruto et Kiba y arrivent pas !

-Je t'ai déjà dit, il a un faible pour moi c'est tout, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tu parles... Qui pourrait avoir un faible pour toi ? murmura t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Garde tes remarques cyniques pour toi Sasuke, ou tu peux dire aurevoir à tes cours que je t'ai gentimment apporté.

-Oh trop aimable de ta part Sakura ! répliqua t-il sur le même ton. Tu veux que je te remercie dignement j'imagine ?

-Hum, pourquoi pas. Et si tu me laissais me couper les cheveux par exemple ?

-Pas question, rétorqua t-il sous mon regard dépité.

-Pff, t'es qu'une enflure, bougonnai-je avant de boire une gorgée de mon thé.

-Tu as perdu notre pari, tu assumes les conséquences. Vivement les vacances... soupira t-il en s'allongeant à nouveau.

-Plus que quelques jours Sasuke. Tu vas bien pouvoir tenir jusque là !

-Hn, sans doute. D'ailleurs à ce propos, ma mère m'a dit qu'il y aurait une natsu-matsuri. Ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ?

-Bah euh pourquoi pas... Attends une minute. Une matsuri, ça veut dire un yukata ça...

-Hn. Et ?

-Je... c'est mort, j'irais pas finalement.

-Hein ? Juste parce que tu devras te mettre en yukata ? T'es vraiment lourde Sakura...

-Arrête de dire ça ! Je... Oh tu me gonfles ! C'est bon c'est d'accord j'irais ! Maintenant j'y vais !

-Déjà ? s'écria t-il en se redressant.

-J'ai des devoirs je te signale ! fis-je en descendant de son lit.

Je farfouillai dans mon sac, y sortis les cahiers que Naruto m'avaient filé, et les envoyai voler sur son lit.

-Tiens ! Bon je te laisse, à demain si tu viens.

-Attends je te raccompagne, murmura t-il en se levant.

Je sortais de sa chambre, lui sur mes talons, et descendais les marches rapidement. Je l'entendis bailler, et me tournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma compagnie est si ennuyante que ça ?

-Hn... tais-toi un peu. Je suis juste naze.

-Alors que tu as sans doute dormi toute la journée !

-Je te le confirme Sakura, répondit Mikoto en arrivant à son tour dans le hall. Mon fils est une vraie loque aujourd'hui !

J'explosais de rire, tandis que Sasuke m'adressait un regard plus que noir, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me pousser dehors.

-Allez, je croyais que tu avais des devoirs à faire !

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'y vais ! Envoie-moi un message si tu viens demain, d'accord ?

-Je vais même te cribler de messages juste pour te faire chier, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Fais-ça, et je t'explose la tête demain.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens ! Avec ta tête et demie de moins que moi, je sens que je vais bien me marrer.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être à ta taille pour t'en foutre une mon cher ! répliquais-je, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Aurais-tu oublié ma dernière gifle ?

-Oh que non. Je ne t'ai jamais fait payé pour ça d'ailleurs...

-Bon allez ça suffit vous deux, rit Mikoto. Merci pour les cours de Sasuke, et surtout tu embrasses ta mère pour moi Sakura !

-Pas de soucis, je le ferais. Allez, à plus crétin.

-Tss, un jour je te ferais aussi regretter de m'appeler comme ça, murmura t-il entre ses dents.

Il se pencha vers moi, mais je le repoussais doucement, rencontrant son regard étonné au passage.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me contamines Sasuke.

-Hn... comme tu veux. Dommage, je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser ton large front.

-T'as un problème contre mon front ? répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je l'adore Sakura. Comme je t'adore toi, ajouta t-il avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête.

Je me contractais aussitôt, le contact de ses lèvres me figeant sur place. Mon coeur rata un battement, et j'espérais qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Puis il se recula, et je lui adressai un sourire forcé avant de partir pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je me sentais bizarre, je n'étais pas du tout dans mon assiette. Et je m'en voulais énormément. Parce que putain, j'aurais préféré qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, au lieu de son baiser frontal habituel. Et ça, je ne me l'expliquais pas. C'était mon meilleur ami, rien de plus, je ne m'imaginais même pas un seul instant avec lui, alors pourquoi je ressentais tout ça... Heureusement pour moi, la pluie avait cessé, et je me dépêchais de rentrer pour faire mes devoirs. Arrivée, j'ouvris la porte de chez moi, enlevai mes chaussures, avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je m'assis directement sur ma chaise devant mon bureau, et sortis mes affaires, pestant contre le prof de maths qui nous en avait donné des tonnes à faire. Je le soupçonnais même d'en avoir fait exprès pour bien me faire chier, oui, c'était même fort possible. J'ouvris mon cahier, et m'attaquais donc à la seule chose que je savais faire de bien, les maths. Seulement, au bout de vingt minutes à peine, mon portable vibra dans la poche de ma jupe, et je le sortis en fronçant les sourcils, sachant parfaitement qui c'était.

_C'est marrant comme dès que tu pars de chez moi, d'un seul coup le silence revient. C'est agréable... _

Sasuke. J'allais le tuer quand je le reverrais au lycée. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas me faire chier pendant mes devoirs, et il commençait déjà à me gaver.

_Je t'emmerde Sasuke, avec les intérêts bien sûr._

Je lui envoyais ça, avant de poser mon portable à côté, sachant qu'à tous les coups, il ne se gênerait pas pour me renvoyer une réplique cinglante. J'eus raison, puisque à peine deux minutes plus tard, je reçus un nouveau message.

_Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura._

Sous le coup, je manquais de m'étouffer en avalant ma salive de travers, devant ce à quoi il m'avait répondu. Non, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire du tout. C'était de l'amitié entre nous, il n'éprouvait pas plus de son côté et c'était la même chose du mien. Seulement... Jamais encore il n'avait dit ça dans ses messages. Et vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais encore, je n'avais pas vraiment les idées en place. Mais peu importait, ça n'avait pas d'autre sens que de l'amitié. Je le savais, et ça me convenait.

_Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke._

Cette fois-ci, j'étais sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres messages. Juste une pique envoyée, et c'était fini. Le coeur un peu plus léger, et mes doutes atténués, je me replongeais dans mes exercices, maudissant pour la énième fois Ebisu-sensei. L'image de Sasuke torse nu vint se poser devant mes yeux, et je frémissais, tentant bien que mal de chasser cette pensée. Sasuke était mon meilleur ami. Je me répétais un peu, mais il fallait que ça rentre dans ma tête. Même si bordel, il était incontestablement le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sakura tu vas encore être en retard ! s'écria la voix de ma mère depuis l'escalier.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas !

-Je t'en prie Sakura, ne fais pas ta tête de mule et dépêche-toi un peu bon sang !

Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée, et m'allongeais sur mon lit, tout en faisant attention à ne pas froisser mon yukata. Même si je ne le portais pas, ma mère m'en voudrait à mort si il était froissé. Parce que oui, j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas le mettre pour ce soir. C'était les vacances, ce qui était plus que réjouissant, si on mettait à part la tonne de travail à faire pour la rentrée ! Le prof de maths n'avait pas lésiné, comme à son habitude. Les mecs étaient plus qu'heureux d'être enfin en vacances, surtout Naruto et Kiba. Sasuke lui, avait du rattraper son retard. Mais c'était de sa faute, s'il n'était pas tombé malade aussi ! Son coup de froid avait empiré, et à cause de ses conneries j'avais encore été chargée de lui apporter ses cours ! Sans parler de son caractère insupportable quand il avait eu de la fièvre, j'étais plus que fatiguée. Mes doutes avaient totalement disparu, et je ne m'en portais que mieux. Sauf que voilà, il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures, et Sasuke n'allait pas tarder. C'était ce soir qu'avait lieu la fameuse matsuri dont il m'avait parlé, et bien que j'avais donné mon accord, je n'avais clairement plus du tout envie d'y aller. Devoir me mettre en yukata me paraissait être une véritable torture, comme une sorte de punition pour je ne savais quoi. Il n'était pourtant pas laid, loin de là. Sa couleur rouge jurait juste un peu trop à mon goût avec la couleur de mes cheveux, mais ça je n'y pouvais pas grand chose. Les fleurs de cerisiers qui l'ornaient étaient d'un rose très léger, qui passait inaperçu, et une ceinture de la même couleur que les fleurs complétait l'ensemble. Donc oui, il était même très beau. Seulement à mes yeux, je ne ressemblais à rien dedans. D'autant plus qu'avec mon horreur des jupes, c'était encore pire. Je me relevai lentement, posant ma tête entre mes genoux, et au même moment un coup retentit à ma porte.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas Maman... murmurai-je en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Merci, je suis flatté que tu m'appelles ainsi Sakura !

Je levais la tête immédiatement, m'octroyant une belle douleur à la nuque au passage. Sasuke se tenait à l'embrasure de ma porte, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, auquel je répondis par un regard exprimant toute mon amertume.

-Hn... je vois que tu n'es pas prête, comme l'a dit ta mère...

-Je vois que ma mère ne t'a pas informé de ma décision de ne pas y aller finalement...

-Sakura... Tu avais dit que tu irais je te signale.

-Changer d'avis tu connais ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu aies changé d'avis ou non. Tu te prépare et vite okay ? Je te donne dix minutes, pas plus.

-Que... m'écriai-je avant qu'il ne me ferme la porte au nez.

J'étouffais un cri de colère, et enlevais rapidement mes vêtements pour enfiler mon yukata. Je serrais le plus possible ma ceinture, et m'avançais devant le miroir pour me faire un rapide chignon sur le côté. C'était vraiment rapide, vu le nombre de mèches qui tombaient de toute part. Haussant les épaules, j'ouvris la porte pour descendre les marches, lentement, vu qu'on ne savait jamais, j'étais bien capable de m'étaler de tout mon long dans les escaliers. Sasuke avait l'air d'être en grande discussion avec ma mère dans le salon, vu les rires que j'entendais, et je serrais les poings, étant sûre qu'ils parlaient de moi. J'enfilais rapidement mes zoris, et m'avançais dans le salon sans un bruit.

-Je suis prête, murmurai-je en levant mes émeraudes sombres vers Sasuke.

Il tourna bien trop vite son visage à mon goût, et me scruta de haut en bas, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir fortement. Je n'étais pas habituée à être dévisagée ainsi, alors en plus par un type comme Sasuke, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Avec surprise, je vis un franc sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se lève pour me rejoindre.

-Incroyable ! Tu as l'air d'une fille !

-C-crétin ! Je savais très bien que de toute manière, tu te fouterais de moi !

-Haha, je plaisante enfin ! Mais c'est quoi ce noeud ?

-Sakura enfin ! Viens là que je te l'arrange.

Je m'approchais de ma mère passablement énervée, et la laissais faire, ne manquant pas de croiser son regard narquois.

-Quoi ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Rien ! Tu es vraiment splendide ma chérie.

-Très drôle, bougonnai-je. Bon on y va ?

-Hn, je vois que tu es pressée ! Je vous la ramène pour onze heures, lança t-il à ma mère.

-Je peux rentrer seule merci !

-Pour que tu te fasses agressée sur le chemin ? Merci je m'en passe, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton cassant.

-Allez partez au lieu de vous chamaillez comme des gamins ! rit ma mère en nous poussant doucement vers le hall.

-À ce soir Maman.

J'ouvrais la porte, suivie de Sasuke qui la ferma. Je constatais que sa voiture n'était pas devant ma porte, et je me tournais vers lui pour l'interroger du regard.

-Je suis venu à pied. Ça te dérange pas de marcher j'espère ?

-Pas du tout, ça me fera perdre du poids comme ça.

-Vu que t'as tellement besoin d'en perdre, ça tombe à pic, répliqua t-il avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de ma part.

Il commença à marcher, et je tentai de me maintenir à sa cadence, vu la rapidité de ses pas comparé aux miens. Sur tout le long, il resta silencieux, et je n'en demandais pas mieux, profitant du calme qui était agréable. Il y avait foule, et c'était plus que normal, étant donné la douceur de la nuit. Très vite, je remarquais que la plupart des filles qui portaient un yukata étaient en couple, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma noirceur. Pourquoi j'étais venue habillée de cette manière bon sang ! Il allait vraiment me le payer, et ma mère aussi.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose j'imagine ? Avec ton appétit continuel...

-Pff ! Puisque tu insistes, j'ai bien envie de yakitoris... C'est seulement parce que tu m'invites bien sûr !

-Hn, bah voyons. Tss, reste ici, je vais en chercher.

Je lui tirais la langue, et m'asseyais sur un petit mur en pierre, contemplant amusée les décorations spécialement accrochées pour la matsuri. Mon regard se détacha lentement de ma contemplation, quand je vis avec horreur qui était aussi à la fête. Karin bien sûr, sans omettre Tayuya et Kin. Le trio de poufs quoi. Malheureusement pour moi, Tayuya me vit, et donna un coup de coude à Karin, qui accourut aussitôt vers moi.

-Sakura ! Tu t'es mise en yukata à ce que je vois !

-Comme tu peux le voir oui.

-Oh et tu es venue avec qui ? Généralement on se fait belle pour son petit-ami, je ne savais pas que tu en avais un...

-Comme si elle avait besoin d'en avoir un pour se mettre en yukata, répliqua la voix de Tenten derrière.

Je me levais, et échangeais un regard complice avec mon amie, sous le regard mauvais de Karin. Je ne savais pas qu'elle venait ce soir, à vrai dire je ne lui avais même pas dit que j'allais à la matsuri avec Sasuke. Dans un regard dédaigneux envers Tenten, Karin et ses sbires s'éloignèrent, et je constatais avec consternation la manière dont elle était habillée. Une parfaite aguicheuse en somme, normal que les mecs bavent devant elle. Dans un rire amusé, j'étreignis Tenten qui m'entraîna un peu plus loin, tout en m'expliquant qu'ils étaient tous venus ce soir. Naruto m'offrit le plus éclatant des sourires avant de me prendre dans ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. J'éclatais de rire, avant de lui demander de me poser à terre.

-Tu aurais du me le dire Sakura-chan que tu venais avec Sasuke !

-Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit ! Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps avec ses cours à rattraper.

-Mouais, je crois surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que je vous dérange, murmura Naruto avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Ouais ouais, bien sûr... T'es vraiment belle en tout cas comme ça Sakura-chan ! Si j'avais su...

-Si j'avais su, moi, je n'aurais jamais emmené Sakura ici, répliqua Sasuke en le frappant doucement à l'épaule.

-Aïe !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous sortiez tous ce soir ?

-Bah je voulais te prévenir, mais le truc c'est que t'étais malade ! Alors comment tu voulais que je te prévienne moi !

-Les portables ça existe non ?

-Bah oui mais...

-Vous allez pas vous prendre de tête pour une chose aussi futile enfin ! m'écriai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Puisqu'on est là, autant qu'on reste avec eux, non ? murmurai-je en me tournant vers Sasuke.

-Hn...

-Boude pas Sasuke !

-Ferme-là Naruto, répliqua t-il à nouveau avant de s'éloigner.

J'allais lancer une réplique cinglante à mon tour, quand Naruto m'attrapa par le bras.

-Allons manger des ramens Sakura-chan !

-Euh... okay. Mais juste un bol hein !

-Pas pour moi ! s'écria Naruto en éclatant de rire, suivie de près par moi.

Avec Naruto, il était impossible de ne pas être de bonne humeur. Comparé à Sasuke qui était une lune clairement changeante, Naruto était un véritable soleil. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne capable de toujours tout garder pour soi, tout en restant constamment enjouée. C'était simple, il me suffisait de croiser son regard pour éclater d'un rire franc et honnête. Je n'avais pas besoin de me forçer, ça non. Il m'attira vers une échoppe, où il commanda deux ramens. À peine nos bols déposés sur la table, que Naruto se jeta dessus, sous mon regard exhorbité. Comment faisait-il pour engloutir aussi rapidement ce qu'il y avait dans son bol ? J'attaquais à mon tour mes ramens, me rappelant en même temps comment Sasuke s'était vexé de voir Naruto et les autres. C'était étrange de sa part, mais ça n'avait sûrement aucune arrière pensée. Peut-être voulait-il juste que nous soyons seuls, lui et moi... Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêtée de manger, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto.

-Déjà que t'es pas bien grosse, si en plus tu ne manges plus...

-Oh excuse-moi Naruto ! Je réfléchissais c'est tout...

-Mange vite, sinon ça va refroidir !

-Tu as raison ! Je parie que j'arrive à finir mon bol avant toi !

-Ah tu crois ça ?

J'attrapais mes baguettes à la hâte, et avalais le plus rapidement possible mes ramens, tout en prenant soin de ne pas salir mon yukata. Naruto lui, était presque déjà à la fin, alors autant dire que j'avais perdu d'avance ! Mon bol fini, je reposais mes baguettes, posant une main sur mon ventre en soufflant.

-Je n'en peux plus... Comment tu fais pour manger que ça sérieusement ?

-Bah, l'habitude j'imagine ! Bon, allons retrouver Sasuke !

Je descendais du tabouret, attrapais sa main, et commençais à marcher doucement.

-C'était délicieux en tout cas, merci Naruto.

-De rien Sakura-chan ! C'était de bon coeur je t'assure !

Je lui souriais, et lui proposais de s'asseoir pour pouvoir profiter au mieux du feu d'artifice. Il trouva un coin tranquille, et me demanda de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille nous chercher des boissons. Je le vis partir au quart de tour, avant de s'éloigner pour de bon sous mon regard amusé. Je contemplai la lune, quand j'entendis des rires un peu bruyants. Des types qui m'avaient l'air déjà assez bourrés, étaient en train de s'enfiler des bières, s'attirant les regards de la plupart des passants tant ils faisaient du bordel. Je leur jetai un bref regard, avant de détourner la tête aussitôt en croisant le regard de l'un d'entre eux. Pas de bol, vu que j'entendis leurs rires cesser, et des pas se rapprocher de moi. Je me levais aussitôt, n'ayant aucune envie de me faire accoster par des types comme eux. Une main m'attrapa le bras, et je me dégageais aussitôt.

-Waouh ! Une fille en yukata ! Et une très belle fille en plus ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

-J'avoue qu'elle est plutôt pas mal ! Dis-moi ma belle, et si tu nous montrais ce qu'il y a sous ton vêtement hein ?

-Laissez-moi tranquille, murmurai-je entre mes dents, gardant la tête baissée.

-Oh allez ! On veut juste s'amuser rien de plus ! En plus t'es toute seule non ? On va te tenir compagnie nous, pas vrai les gars ?

-Je...

-Elle n'a pas besoin de compagnie, merci, résonna une voix grave derrière moi.

Je relevais brusquement la tête vers le visage fermé de Sasuke, qui paraissait encore plus imperturbable que d'habitude. À la seule différence que ses yeux exprimaient une véritable colère, bien plus que lors de nos disputes ridicules. Pour un peu, si je ne le connaissais pas, j'en aurais frissonner. Je tressaillis au contact de sa main sur ma taille, et baissai aussitôt les yeux, sentant le rouge gagner mes joues.

-Oh désolé ! On savait pas qu'elle était déjà prise pour ce soir !

-En effet, elle est déjà prise. Pour ce soir, et pour tous les autres à venir, désolé, ajouta Sasuke d'une voix ferme, qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui de censé.

-Okay okay ! On vous laisse alors ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois les amoureux !

Je vis avec stupéfaction les types s'éloigner, et sentis Sasuke relâcher la pression de sa main sur ma taille, le tout dans un profond soupir.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait j'espère ?

-Non... On va dire qu'ils en ont pas eu trop le temps, vu que t'es arrivé. Puis je ne les ai aurais pas laissé faire. Mais... merci Sasuke, fis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

-Hn, ne me remercie pas.

Un long silence s'installa après ça. Je n'arrivais pas à relever la tête pour sonder son visage, et mon coeur ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Il battait un peu trop vite, et ce, dès qu'il avait posé sa main sur ma taille. Sans oublier la dernière phrase lancée par le type avant de partir... Mes doutes ressurgissaient d'un seul coup, alors que je les avais totalement effacé de ma mémoire. Je secouais la tête, comme pour me réveiller, et me tournais enfin vers lui, qui était à présent assis.

-T-tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs pour mieux voir le feu d'artifice ? bégayai-je en me forçant à sourire.

-Hn, non. On est bien ici. Assieds-toi d'ailleurs.

-Euh... oui, merci, répondis-je en me posant à sa gauche sur le muret.

Fin de la conversation. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement ailleurs, tant nous étions proches, mais à la fois distants. Surtout que c'était moi qui étais gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, lui, restait stoïque, comme à l'ordinaire quoi. Comme en toute situation. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Vous avez fait quoi avec Naruto au fait ?

-Ah euh... on a été manger des ramens.

-Surprenant de la part de Naruto, murmura t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Haha, très en effet, ris-je légèrement, soulagée que l'atmosphère se détende un peu. Et toi tu as été où ?

-J'ai évité Karin et ses acolytes, puis j'ai rencontré Neji.

-Oh tu as vu ces pétasses. Karin n'a pas essayé de te sauter dessus ?

-Elle n'en a pas eu vraiment le temps, étant donné que je me suis cassé direct.

Cette fois-ci, j'explosais de rire véritablement, ce qui m'attira le regard surpris de Sasuke. Essuyant les larmes de rire qui pointaient à mes yeux, je repris mon souffle et me tournai vers lui.

-Désolée. C'est juste que ça fait plaisir d'entendre qu'il y a au moins un mec du lycée que Karin n'arrive pas à avoir !

-Hn... idiote.

Je lui tirais la langue, puis mon attention se porta sur le feu d'artifice qui commença. Là, auprès de Sasuke, tout me paraissait irréel. J'étais bien à ses côtés, et j'aurais pu rester des heures assise près de lui. Sans que rien ne vienne déranger quoique ce soit. Rien. C'était juste lui et moi. À cette pensée, mon coeur rata un battement, et je levais mon regard légèrement pour scruter son visage. Comment pouvait-il avoir des traits aussi parfaits, rester aussi neutre ainsi ? Je me détachais avec difficulté de ma contemplation, pour tâcher de reporter mon attention sur le feu d'artifice. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs magnifique, alors je devais au moins faire l'effort de garder mes yeux rivés dessus.

-C'était vraiment magnifique, murmurai-je doucement une fois que la première partie fut terminée.

-Hn, c'est vrai qu'il était beau.

-J'y pense... Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? J'attendais Naruto, et c'est toi qui est arrivé.

-J'ai croisé Naruto justement. Il m'a juste dit où tu étais, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé ce crétin.

-Je vois... du Naruto tout craché ! répondis-je en souriant.

-Hn, c'est sûr que pour ça, on ne le changera pas. Je tenais à m'excuser d'ailleurs, pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai un peu laissé en plan sans prévenir.

-Hein ? Tu rigoles ! C'est moi qui suis partie avec Naruto, alors que j'étais censée passer la soirée avec toi ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, je suis désolée Sasuke.

-Idiote ! Je n'allais pas faire une crise parce que tu étais avec Naruto, je sais très bien qu'il compte à tes yeux.

-Euh oui... C'est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est un ami très cher, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

De nouveau, le silence refit surface, ce que je n'appréciais guère. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise, sans comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais je ne savais pas non plus quoi dire pour faire changer l'ambiance. Je tortillais machinalement mes doigts, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis un long moment maintenant.

-Hn, en fait, je voulais juste qu'on passe la soirée ensemble à la base.

Sous le choc, je tournais brutalement la tête et manquais de déglutir devant son long regard noir et profond.

-Je voulais qu'on se retrouve, comme avant tu vois, reprit-il. Quand tu ne parlais pas trop aux autres, et que tu étais tout le temps collée à moi. Je suis vraiment stupide.

-Je... non, parvins-je à répondre, ne comprenant pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Enfin je veux dire, si, étant donné que tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas du tout la même place que les autres... dans mon coeur.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un effort surhumain juste pour dire ceci. J'étais même assez fière de lui avoir enfin dit combien il comptait pour moi. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir menti. De lui avoir menti, et surtout de m'être menti à moi-même.

-On en vient à la déclaration d'amitié maintenant. Dire qu'on a failli ne plus se parler pendant un moment.

-Haha, c'est de ta faute ça, tu es tellement irritant quand tu le veux.

-Hn, peut-être que c'est seulement avec toi que je suis comme ça. Je ne sais pas. Comme lors de notre première dispute, tu te souviens ?

-Comme si c'était hier, répondis-je, me rappellant parfaitement de cette fameuse scène dans la bibliothèque.

-Tu sais, à ce propos. Je ne pense pas que tu sois laide Sakura. Tu es même très belle.

Je me mis à rougir fortement, et pour masquer ma gêne soudaine, je lui tapai la nuque en éclatant de rire, mais d'un rire quelque peu forcé.

-Allons Sasuke ! Tu n'as pas à te forçer pour me faire un compliment tu sais ! J'assume parfaitement mon physique maintenant, et aucune de tes piques ne peut m'atteindre !

-Aïe... J'étais sérieux Sakura.

-M-mais oui, bien sûr. Je te crois sur parole... m'interrompis-je soudainement devant son regard tout à fait sérieux.

J'étais vraiment ridicule bon sang. Il venait de me dire que j'étais belle, et moi je ne l'avais pas cru. C'était tellement... inattendu aussi ! Et même inespéré... Parce que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir être en mesure d'être assez belle à ses yeux. Et voilà qu'il venait de me le dire, autant dire que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Reprenant courage, je ne laissais rien paraître, et tournais à nouveau mon visage vers le sien.

-Merci Sasuke. Moi qui pensais rester un laideron à tes yeux pour le restant de mes jours...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que je plaisantais ce jour-là. J'adore te taquiner, parce que je sais que tu vas toujours monter sur tes grands chevaux, quoique je dise, rit-il doucement.

-Et ça te fait rire ? répliquai-je d'un ton que je voulais dur.

-Assez oui. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit Sakura, mais... tu es ma meilleure amie. Et j'espère que ça va durer encore longtemps comme ça, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, le tout dans un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle fille.

Ce qui ne rata pas. À cet instant précis, en croisant son regard, je pris conscience d'une chose. La réalité s'imposa à moi aussi vite qu'il m'avait dit ceci. _Tu es ma meilleure amie. _J'avais envie de pleurer. Mais pas parce que j'étais émue de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Non. Bien au contraire. J'avais envie de pleurer, parce que je venais soudainement de réaliser la vraie nature de mes sentiments pour lui. Et que ses sentiments ne seraient bons pour aucun de nous deux. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper une larme. La vérité me sautait aux yeux d'une manière si réelle maintenant, je me sentais particulièrement stupide pour ne pas avoir compris avant. J'aimais Sasuke. Mais pas comme je le pensais, pas comme je le disais. Je prétendais l'aimer comme mon meilleur ami, presque comme un frère. Mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Je l'aimais d'amour, je voulais être avec lui, tout simplement. J'étais amoureuse de lui, et ce peut-être depuis notre rencontre. J'avais envie de crier, de crier toute la peine et la frustration que je ressentais en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment idéal. Je sentais pleinement le regard d'encre de Sasuke sur moi, mais comment pouvais-je le regarder en face à présent que je m'étais avouée la vérité ?

-Sakura ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'enquit-il à côté de moi.

-Je... je ne me sens pas très bien en effet, parvins-je à murmurer, malgré le manque d'air que j'éprouvais. Je pense que c'est mieux que je rentre, ajoutai-je en me levant brusquement.

Chose stupide, puisqu'un vertige me lança, mais je fus rattrapée à temps par sa main ferme qui me serra la taille.

-Hé Sakura. Tu es brûlante de fièvre, murmura t-il en me touchant le front. Je vais te raccompagner.

-Je... non ! C'est bon, ça te ferait faire un détour ! m'exclamai-je en me détachant de son emprise.

-Mais enfin Sakura, dis pas de conneries ! T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? répondit-il, la colère se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

-Je t'assure que ça va aller ! m'écriai-je, incapable de rester à côté de lui encore plus longtemps.

-Et moi je refuse de te laisser rentrer seule bordel ! Tu es sous ma responsabilité en plus je te signale, alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ta gamine ! cria t-il plus fort que moi.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, il me prit le bras, et me tira comme ça sur tout le long du chemin qui menait à chez moi. J'avais envie de lui dire de me laisser tranquille, mais à quoi bon, il ne me laisserait sûrement pas faire. Et surtout, comment aurais-je pu justifier ça après... Déjà que là, il ne devait pas trop saisir mon comportement. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire. J'étais comme figée dans la douloureuse réalité de mes sentiments pour lui. Il ne dit pas un mot, et j'étais de toute façon bien incapable de parler. Une fois arrivés, il me lâcha enfin, et j'en profitais pour lever mon regard vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, loin de là. Il était plutôt soucieux, et ça m'énervait de le rendre comme ça. Il baissa enfin ses yeux d'encre vers moi, ce qui me fit détourner les miens tout aussi vite.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Sakura.

-Q-quoi ? balbutiai-je en relevant la tête.

-Faire comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide. Ne recommence pas.

-Je... je suis désolée. Excuse-moi...

-Arrête de t'excuser continuellement, soupira t-il. On est amis non ?

Amis. Oui, c'était ce qu'on était. Ce que je pensais vouloir être et rester pour lui. Ce que mon coeur ne semblait pas souhaiter lui. Avec peine, je parvins à retenir mes larmes devant lui, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer sa joue de mes lèvres.

-Merci pour tout.

-Hn, arrête aussi de toujours me remercier, murmura t-il dans un sourire narquois. Repose-toi, je te veux en forme pour le reste des vacances moi.

-Haha, je vais essayer, répondis-je d'un sourire quelque peu forcé. Bonne nuit crétin.

-Toi aussi idiote.

Je lui fis un faible signe de la main, qu'il me rendit tout en me tournant le dos, avant de commencer à marcher. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Ce ne fut que dès que j'étais sûre qu'il était assez loin de moi, que je laissais libre cours à mes larmes, qui se déversèrent sur mes joues rapidement. Mes sanglots étaient silencieux, et tant mieux, sinon ma mère serait tout de suite descendue pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'avais mal, et comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? J'étais bêtement tombée amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, et je n'avais même pas été capable de m'en rendre compte avant. Une seule chose importait maintenant. Comment allais-je faire ? Comment pourrais-je me comporter comme avant avec lui ? Je n'y arriverais jamais...

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était incroyable comme le temps ne passait pas vite parfois. Plongée dans mon cours de japonais, je tâchais de garder l'esprit concentré sur mon livre. Les autres trouvaient que ces vacances n'avaient pas été assez longues, alors que pour moi, elles m'avaient paru interminables. Sans doute du fait que j'étais restée calfeutrée dans ma chambre pendant le reste des vacances. J'avais prétextée à ma mère que je voulais réviser au maximum pour les examens, chose que je n'avais pas complètement faite. Disons que j'avais passer mes jours soit à pleurer, lire, écouter de la musique, pleurer à nouveau, réviser, et encore pleurer. Je n'avais fait que ça. J'étais devenue une vraie loque au terme de ces vacances. Je n'avais pas vu Sasuke une seule fois, m'arrangeant toujours pour trouver une excuse valable. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Je voulais tout simplement m'éloigner. Chose qui était parfaitement stupide, vu que ça n'allait pas changer quoique ce soit à mes sentiments. Non, ça risquait plus d'empirer les choses au niveau de notre relation. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je voulais en parler à Naruto, mais c'était son meilleur ami, alors c'était prendre le risque qu'il lui dise tout. Bien que j'avais assez confiance en Naruto, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Les seules personnes que j'avais vu pendant les vacances, étaient Tenten et Temari. Ça m'avait fait du bien, de sortir entre filles, et je m'étais assez amusée. J'avais juste croisé les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Sasuke en ville, et heureusement, mon souhait avait été éxaucé. Je me doutais qu'elles avaient remarqué que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais j'avais tout fait pour paraître bien. Elles ne m'avaient pas posé de questions, et je les en remerciais mentalement. La sonnerie me tira de ma rêverie, et je me levais pour rejoindre Tenten à sa table.

-Tu m'as l'air encore ailleurs toi, me dit-elle après avoir levé ses yeux vers moi.

-Hum, un peu oui. T'as fait tes maths j'espère !

-Pas tous malheureusement, soupira Tenten. Ebisu va me tuer.

-Haha, sans nul doute ! Mais tu sais, je crois que pas mal de gens sont dans ton cas.

-Et toi, tu as eu le temps de les faire j'imagine, vu que tu n'es pas sortie beaucoup.

-Et comment ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant bossé de ma vie, surtout pendant des vacances !

Elle éclata de rire, et je la rejoignis, n'ayant pas ri depuis un bout de temps. Elle se leva, et nous sortâmes de la salle, pour nous diriger vers le toit, étant donné qu'il faisait encore un temps superbe. La légère brise du vent me fit du bien, et j'en profitais pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses vacances. L'écouter parler me faisait du bien, ça me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes. De penser à autre chose que Sasuke en somme. À mon regret, la pause ne durait pas assez longtemps, et nous fûmes obligées de nous lever pour aller rejoindre notre salle. Une fois arrivées dans le couloir, une masse nous sauta dessus, et je reconnus sans peine le cri de Temari.

-Bah alors les filles ! Pas très sympa de me laisser seule avec les garçons !

-Excuse-moi Temari, c'est moi qui ai embarqué Tenten sur le toit, répondis-je en riant.

-Venez le chercher la prochaine fois, bande de folles !

-Sakura !

Je tournais légèrement la tête, juste pour avoir le temps de voir une Karin se jeter sur moi, comme si on était les meilleures amies du monde. Ça me répugnait plus qu'autre chose, mais je réprimais mon dégoût, et me força à sourire devant Tayuya et Kin, étant sûre qu'elles ne manqueraient pas de me critiquer ouvertement après.

-Bah alors ! Tu ne m'as même pas appelé de toutes les vacances ! Même pas un message, c'était pas très gentil de ta part ! Tu m'as promis une après-midi shopping en plus !

-Ah bon, j'ai dit ça, répondis-je, ne me souvenant pas du tout avoir mentionné ça, et surtout pas avec Karin en plus. Bah, désolée alors, j'ai pas mal bossé mes cours pendant les vacances.

-Quoi ? Oh t'es vraiment une rabat-joie Sakura ! T'es jeune, faut en profiter ! Promets-moi qu'on va bientôt se faire un après-midi ensemble hein ?

Je ne voyais pas du tout pourquoi je devais faire une telle promesse. Je ne savais pas du tout quel jeu elle jouait, à prétendre qu'on s'entendait à merveille, étant donné qu'on ne se parlait plus vraiment depuis notre entrée au lycée. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire des efforts, mais ça ferait vraiment trop associale après.

-Bon, si tu veux, okay...

-Génial ! cria t-elle en me sautant à nouveau au cou. Allez, faut qu'on aille en cours sinon Ebisu va nous faire une crise ! Dépêche-toi Sakura !

Je fus incapable de répondre, tellement la situation était plus que déconcertante, mais je ne manquai pas de remarquer le regard noir que Karin jeta à Tenten et Temari. Celles-ci lui rendirent bien, puis une fois les poufs éloignées, elles se tournèrent vers moi si brusquement que j'en eus peur.

-Putain Sakura ! C'était quoi ça ? T'es devenue amie avec ces... ces choses ? s'écria doucement Tenten pour ne pas être entendue.

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas devenue pote avec elles pendant les vacances ! Plutôt crever !

-Ouf... soupira Temari. Un instant j'ai eu peur qu'elles ne t'aient contaminé.

Je la regardais, effarée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne un coup à l'épaule, m'arrachant une grimace.

-Je plaisante Sakura ! Heureusement que tu ne traînes pas avec elles, ça me ferait mal de l'apprendre !

-Pareil ! s'exclama Tenten.

-Jamais de la vie ! Autant mourir tout de suite si c'est ça !

-Pourquoi autant mourir tout de suite ? murmura une voix derrière nous.

Je sursautais sur le coup, et manquais de tomber lorsque Naruto se jeta sur moi.

-N-Naruto, tu m'étouffes !

-Sakura-chan ! Tu m'as manqué bordel, ça fait un bail que je t'ai pas vu !

-Et c'est une raison pour me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? m'écriai-je en lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et je m'excusai auprès de Naruto pour avoir frappé un peu trop fort.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ça lui remet un peu les neurones en place, répliqua une voix grave derrière moi.

Voix qui me fit aussitôt frissonner, reconnaissant sans peine à qui elle appartenait. Les autres rentrèrent dans leurs classes. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me tournais vers Sasuke, essayant de cacher ma gêne.

-Salut.

-Salut...

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vus.

-Hum... Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles de toutes les vacances, murmurai-je en regardant mes pieds.

-Je suis pas mieux non plus on va dire. Ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, articulai-je avec difficulté. À l'endroit habituel ?

-Ça marche. À tout à l'heure alors.

Je le vis entrer dans sa salle, et me décidai à entrer à mon tour dans la mienne. Sa voix avait été quelque peu froide, et il avait raison d'être ainsi. Après tout, le fait que je sois amoureuse de lui ne justifiait pas vraiment le comportement que j'avais. Le prof entra dans la salle, et déjà, son regard se braqua sur moi. Je lui rendis le même regard noir, et me tournai vers la fenêtre. Sa voix cassante commença à résonner dans la salle, et je m'efforçai de garder mon calme lorsqu'il me demanda d'aller au tableau pour faire des exercices. J'avais une envie folle de lui balançer mon cahier à la gueule, pour qu'il arrête de me mater, mais je ne pus que serrer les dents tout le long où je fus au tableau. Et durant toute la fin du cours, il ne cessa de me dévisager, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils jusqu'au bout de l'heure. La sonnerie de la délivrance arriva enfin, et je me levai le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Tenten.

-Que de regards encore aujourd'hui ! marmonna t-elle en le fixant durement.

-Tu peux le dire. J'ai cru péter un plomb à un moment.

-Normal. Il est grave ce type. Tu manges avec moi et Temari ?

-Euh, non. Sasuke m'a déjà demandé, excuse-moi.

-Bah t'excuse pas ! C'est normal qu'il veuille passer un peu de temps avec toi, tu lui as manqué pendant les vacances !

-Q-qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? balbutiai-je.

-Il me l'a dit quand on s'est tous vu un soir. Mais je pense qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour le type trop insistant, enfin tu vois.

-Ouais... je vois. Oh faut que j'y aille, à tout à l'heure !

-Pas de soucis Sakura !

Je retournai à ma table pour prendre ma pomme, et sortis de la salle en faisant un signe à Tenten au passage. Je marchai doucement, puis pris l'escalier qui menait au toit, et m'avançai vers l'endroit où nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver. Mon coeur rata encore une fois un battement en l'apercevant, et je me mordis la lèvre pour garder une expression neutre. Il me fit un faible sourire en m'entendant, et je lui rendis, avec un peu de difficulté. Je me posais à côté de lui, et il lança un bref regard à ma pomme.

-Une chose n'a pas changé en tout cas, tu manges toujours aussi peu.

-Je sais, ma mère me le répète assez souvent comme ça. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'appétit le midi.

-Ni le midi. Un jour, ça te jouera des tours de sauter des repas.

-Bah, un petit tour à l'hôpital ne me ferait pas de mal, je verrais mon père comme ça.

-T'es vraiment grave toi. Hn, sinon, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

-B-bien... J'ai pas vu le temps passer à force de travailler.

-Et d'où cette soudaine envie de bosser tes cours ?

J'eus du mal à déglutir, et croquai dans ma pomme pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa question. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre aussi ? Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais passé mon temps à pleurer, parce que j'étais... Même dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à me le dire.

-Alors ?

-Euh, disons que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'y mette sérieusement.

-Hn, je vois... Et c'est une excuse pour justifier le fait que tu m'as complètement ignoré des vacances ?

Je manquais de tressaillir au son de sa voix. Il était énervé, je le sentais. Et déçu. À cause de moi. Les larmes montèrent subitement à mes yeux, et je serrais les dents pour qu'elles ne se mettent pas à couler.

-Je... je suis désolée.

-Mais arrête de dire tout le temps ça bon sang ! explosa t-il.

Je ne voulais pas le regarder en face. J'avais trop peur de lire l'expression de son visage. Je savais que j'étais dans le tort, mais que pouvais-je bien faire putain !

-Je... je comprends pas Sakura. C'est comme lors de la matsuri, d'un seul coup tu as décidé de partir.

-Je...

-Sakura, reprit-il en soupirant. Nous sommes amis. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Alors pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ?

_Nous sommes amis_. À nouveau, sans qu'il ne le sache, il venait de me faire souffrir indirectement. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il me regardait, je sentais sans peine son regard de nuit sur moi.

-J-je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, murmurai-je, au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu mens. Je le sais parfaitement. Sakura, regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi que j'ai tort.

-Tu te fais de fausses i...

-Je te dis de me regarder ! cria t-il en m'obligeant à tourner la tête.

Mes émeraudes s'écarquillèrent sur le coup, tant la peine et la colère que je lus dans son regard me firent mal. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à trembler. Les larmes coulaient toute seules. J'avais peur, peur d'être en train de détruire notre amitié, peur... de lui dire la vérité. De lui dire que je l'aimais. J'en avais l'occasion, là, en ce moment même. Mais le pouvais-je réellement... C'était prendre le risque de le perdre en quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il m'était trop cher, je ne pouvais pas me passer de son amitié. Jamais je ne m'étais autant attachée à quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout gâcher. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus ignorer mes sentiments merde ! Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains. Il le fallait. Je devais au moins ça à Sasuke, et surtout à moi-même.

-L-la vérité... c'est que je... je...

-Sasuke-kun ! Je te trouve enfin !

Il me fallut un certain pour comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix. Je la connaissais parfaitement, seulement j'étais incapable de réfléchir, ni même de réagir. Perdue dans le regard d'encre de Sasuke, prête à lui dire enfin ce que je ressentais, je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Sauf que voilà. Quelqu'un venait d'appeler Sasuke. Et pas n'importe qui. Cette voix, cette voix aigüe si détestable à mes oreilles. Karin. Karin se tenait à quelques mètres de nous. Elle devait en deux phrases de gâcher tout ce que je m'apprêtais à avouer à Sasuke. Ne cessant de me fixer, Sasuke prit enfin la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karin ?

-La directrice souhaite te voir, c'est à propos d'un de tes choix pour l'année prochaine je crois. Je ne vous ai pas dérangé j'espère ? répondit-elle d'une voix toute douce, complètement fausse selon moi.

-Hn, c'est rien. On avait fini de toute manière, lâcha Sasuke d'une voix morne et cassante, qui me fit tressaillir.

-D'accord ! Je t'attends en bas alors ! Sakura, on se retrouve en cours !

J'étais incapable de lui répondre. J'avais envie de lui crier qu'elle aille se faire foutre, mais en même temps, c'était de ma faute. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu lui dire tout avant. Seulement j'étais lâche, et je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je tremblais encore, et je n'étais pas prête de me calmer.

-Sakura ?

Je relevais la tête brusquement, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il m'appelle. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi impassible. Je me mordis la langue, et me préparai mentalement à une réplique suite à ce qu'il s'était passé.

-On continuera plus tard.

-Hein ?

-Notre discussion. On continuera... d'accord ? murmura t-il, le regard sérieux.

J'avais envie de pleurer. De le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire tout, là. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je serrais les poings au maximum, au point de me faire mal, pour ne pas exploser en sanglot.

-D'accord... à la falaise alors.

Il m'adressa un faible sourire, avant de s'éloigner pour de bon vers les escaliers. Une fois que la porte fut claquée, je me laissais tomber à genoux, et respirais longuement. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, alors que je ne lui avais encore rien dit. J'étais vraiment faible en fin de compte. Plus que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce que ce serait, lorsque je devrais lui dire...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Haruno ! C'est pas un peu fini de rêvasser !

Je sursautais, en reconnaissant la voix du prof de maths, bien chiante à mes tympans. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à la veille, lors du déjeuner. Et aussi à son message du soir. Je l'avais tellement relu, que je connaissais par coeur. _Je serais là comme tu me l'as demandé hier. A l'endroit habituel. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive. _L'endroit habituel. Le bord de la falaise. Là où je l'avais plusieurs fois emmené, pour passer le temps, pour discuter de tout et de rien au début où on se parlait. C'était génial quand j'y repense. Maintenant, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que ça serait la même chose. Soupirant, je tâchais de me remettre à suivre le cours, en vain. C'était la dernière heure de cours, avant qu'on ne se rejoigne, lui ayant fini les cours depuis le midi exceptionnellement. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de notre confrontation. Ce qui était déjà bon à savoir, c'est qu'il voulait bien m'écouter. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il puisse être aussi compréhensif d'un certain point de vue. Mais maintenant, il restait à savoir si j'allais avoir le cran de lui dire la vérité. Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais je devais le faire, il le fallait. Je n'aurais pas d'autre chance. L'heure se termina enfin, et je me dépêchais de sortir, n'ayant pas envie d'être questionnée par Tenten qui m'avait scruter toute la journée. Karin me jeta un regard narquois, ce que je ne compris pas vraiment, à moins que c'était mon imagination. Ou alors vis-à-vis du fait qu'elle nous ait dérangé hier. Pressant le pas, je sortis rapidement du lycée, pour me diriger vers notre lieu de rendez-vous. Comme je marchais vite, je ne mis que dix minutes. Mon cœur s'arrêta à sa vue. Il était déjà là, à m'attendre, appuyé contre la rambarde, fixant le pseudo-vide en dessous. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je déglutissais, comprenant pourquoi d'un côté, je n'avais pas pu résister à son charme. Il était tout simplement presque impossible de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne me mettais pas au rang de ses groupies, non, mais c'était presque la même chose. Si ce n'était que moi, je le connaissais par cœur. M'approchant sans faire de bruit, je franchissais les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Il se tourna alors vers moi, et son regard me transperça littéralement.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Les mêmes premiers mots qu'on avait échangé hier. Ça démarrait fort. Je devais me ressaisir, et lui dire le plus vite possible.

-Bien ta journée ?

-Plutôt tranquille, et toi ?

-Assez oui. Hn…

De nouveau, je me remis à trembler. J'étais devant le fait, je ne pouvais plus reculer désormais.

-Sakura, commença t-il. Hier, tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je... veux que tu me dises. Que tu me dises enfin.

J'avais peur de suffoquer, ma mâchoire était comme serrée, j'étais incapable de parler. Il le fallait, il le fallait merde. Je serrais les poings, et lâchais enfin, les mots de la délivrance.

-Je... la vérité... c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi Sasuke ! m'écriai-je enfin.

Enfin. Enfin je l'avais dit. C'était comme si on m'enlevait un poids, tout à coup. Je me sentais enfin délivrée, libre de tout mensonge. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes, que sa voix résonna.

-Tu... tu me fais une blague ? murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Q-quoi ? répondis-je en levant mes yeux écarquillés sur son visage.

Chose que je regrettais aussitôt, vu l'expression de colère qui le gagnait.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis Sakura ? Tu m'aimes ? Moi ?

-Je... oui ! Est-ce que c'est si étrange que ça ? murmurai-je, essayant de faire de l'ironie.

-Mais putain Sakura ! Pourquoi merde ? Pourquoi ?

Je me mis à trembler de plus belle. Pourquoi se mettait-il autant en colère... Il avait du en avoir des déclarations, mais de là à agir ainsi. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas non espéré qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime aussi, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter comme ça. Surtout avec moi.

-Je... qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! criai-je à mon tour, les larmes commençant à couler. Je te dis mes sentiments pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu...

-Mais je n'en veux pas de tes sentiments ! J'en ai rien à foutre tu comprends ?

Sa dernière phrase me fit le coup d'une massue. Que venait-il de dire à l'instant ? Qu'il se moquait de ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Non, c'était impossible...

-Ecoute moi bien Sakura, parce que je ne me répèterais pas. Je ne veux pas de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâches tout de cette manière ? Tu aimes souffrir ou quoi ?

-Je... Sasuke...

-Arrête, arrête de dire mon prénom... J'ai l'impression d'entendre une de mes fans là...

-Je...

-C'est fini Sakura. Je ne veux plus entendre quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai eu mon compte pour la soirée je crois.

-Sasuke ! m'écriai-je, ma voix se brisant dans un sanglot.

-Je... je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne supporte pas ça, tes sentiments... c'est trop lourd à porter. Je suis désolé Sakura, mais je ne peux pas rester ami avec une fille qui m'aime.

Sa dernière phrase. Puis il s'éloigna à grands pas. Il me tournait le dos. Il s'éloignait de moi, et ce, de manière définitive vraisemblablement. Moi, je ne pouvais que rester là, à le regarder partir. À le regarder me fuir. Mes larmes coulaient toujours, et j'étais certaine qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient pas. Plus. Je me laissais tomber au sol, mes genoux rencontrant brutalement le bitume. Je venais de le perdre. Je venais de le perdre parce que je l'aimais, et parce que j'avais été bête de penser qu'il m'écouterait, qu'il ne le prendrait pas si mal que ça. En réalité, j'avais été bête de penser qu'il pouvait ressentir la même chose. Je l'avais espéré, et je m'étais lourdement trompée. Sur toute la ligne d'ailleurs. Sasuke. Tout était fini. Brisé. Par ma faute.

* * *

VOILAAAAAAAA ! J'espère vous avoir satisfait ^^ moi je pense que c'est pas mal, enfin xD jsuis tarée vous savez ;p mais je veux des avis, donc PLEIN DE REVIEWS XD

J'espère être plus rapide, et ce dans toutes mes fics :) mais je tenais aussi à préciser que je suis en train de traduire en anglais la sublime fic de **Kura-chan,** une très bonne collègue, méga talentueuse, et blablabla. Bref, du boulot ! Mais ça m'entraine ^.^

Encore une fois, mon facebook est toujours valable à celles ou ceux qui le désirent ;) Vichy Milena André, c'est bien moi :D

Gro bisoux à vous toutes, tous je vous remercie miiiiiiille fois :3 et à la prochaine, votre chère et tendre gougoule, Mireba-chan de mon prénom ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Vous en êtes chanceuses aujourd'hui ! Un OS special, le chapitre 11... alala, on voit clairement la fille qui se dépêche de publier avant d'attaquer 30h de taff pour ce weekend, sans compter le retard qu'elle avait ! Je vous demande pardon :(

Par ailleurs, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose. Je songe à quitter ce site. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis en déprime littéraire (Hanahi c'pour toi ça x'D), non, disons qu'en ce moment je suis en phase ou je me dis sans cesse que ce que je fais est vraiment naze, que je me force à écrire, je sais pas trop en fait... C'pas un manque d'inspiration, sérieux, j'ai trop des idées en ce moment, c'même hallucinant (ça doit être les vapeurs de l'usine ou je bosse :'D) mais bref. Une chose est sûre, si j'arrête réellement sur ce site, sachez que je terminerais au moins mes deux fics les plus actives, _Parce qu'à l'indifférence je préfère la haine_, et _Je déteste la neige... enfin je crois_. Je sais, c'est vraiment grave que je dise ça d'un seul coup, ne me demandez pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête en ce moment, c'peut-être qu'une phase, j'en sais rien. Mais bon T.T ne me criez pas dessus hein :O j'ai pas confirmé que je partais !

Comme je me lève tôt demain, et que j'ai encore des trucs à faire avant d'aller dodo, je ne peux pas répondre individuellement aux reviews du chapitre 10. Néanmoins, je tiens réellement à vous remercier encore une fois, et encore, non seulement pour vos reviews, mais aussi pour votre soutien. Je suis très touchée, et je tenais réellement à ce que vous le sachiez. Mais je vous cite quand même toutes ^.^.

Les anonymes : **_Mlle Cha, Sasa-chan, Fan de fics, MirebaFan, Tatiana, Shashiin, Kanya, Enzilia (haha :D), Celticmanga, PetiteHinata, Kookie et Kimi°. _**un ENORME MERCI...

Et enfin, celles qui ont un compte : **_Latiteseiya, Littlepixette, Memelyne, Kiheitai, Namia-chan, CookieKandy, Douxeuuh, TsukiyoManami_** et les autres j'avais répondu je crois ^.^. Ici pareil, je vous REMERCIE infiniment.

Bon, il est l'heure de publier ce chapitre ! Encore une fois, bon anniversaire Sasuke ;D et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !

* * *

_"Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens. Et au final, tu me passes à côté. " S. Uchiwa_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup, mais la douleur que je ressens à la tête me les fait refermer aussitôt. Le martellement dans ma tête ne s'est pas atténué, loin de là. Il est même encore plus présent qu'avant que je ne m'endorme. Vu que je suppose que je me suis endormie. Ce qui me fait prendre soudainement conscience d'une réalité qui n'est pas du tout à négliger. Où suis-je exactement ? Je remarque que je ne porte pas mes chaussures, et que vu la douceur de la surface sur laquelle je me trouve, je suis loin d'être par terre, et même, loin d'être sur un futon. Non, on dirait plutôt que je me trouve sur un lit. Allongée pour être plus précise. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la veille. Aucun. J'ai un goût pâteux dans la bouche, comme si j'avais abusé d'alcool. Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je ne me souviens de rien, alors… Minute. Hier soir, je me souviens avoir bu avec Morino. Oui c'est cela, j'ai passé la soirée avec… Morino ? Non, impossible, pas toute la soirée avec ce crétin. Ou alors l'alcool a tellement eu raison de moi que je me suis bêtement laissé prendre à son jeu. Pas d'autre explication possible… J'ouvre à nouveau mes paupières, cherchant à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouve. Mais il fait trop noir dans mon esprit pour que je puisse reconnaître quoique ce soit, et vu la lenteur de mon cerveau, c'est déjà un miracle que je parvienne à garder les yeux un semblant ouverts. C'est là que je prend conscience du fait que oui, je suis bien allongée dans un lit, mais pas que. Je ne suis pas seule dans ce lit, oh que non, vu que des bras sont enroulés autour de ma taille. En réalité, c'est tout mon visage qui est tourné contre le torse de quelqu'un. La question est de savoir qui. L'image de mon agression me revient en mémoire, et contre mon gré, je me met à trembler comme une feuille. Je n'ose pas relever les yeux, de peur de connaître qui me tient contre lui. Ses pulsations ainsi que sa respiration sont régulières, j'en déduis que cette personne dort. Le côté rassurant, c'est que j'ai encore ma robe sur moi, donc je suppose qu'il ne s'est rien passé… Du moins, je suppose. Le côté, disons emmerdant, c'est que je ne vais pas passer la journée enfermée dans la chambre d'un parfait inconnu peut-être, qui plus est dans ses bras ! Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément, et relève la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux presque aussitôt. Mon cœur rate un battement sur le coup, et je me dégage brusquement, croisant au passage le regard d'encre que je ne connais que trop bien. Et maladroite comme je suis, je m'écarte tellement vite que je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber du lit.

-Aïe…

Dans le genre discrétion, je fais toujours fort moi. Heureusement que je n'ai pas poussé un cri, ça aurait été pire. Mais en même temps, il faut me comprendre. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui me tenait dans ses bras. Non. J'aurais préféré n'importe qui, même Morino, que lui. Sasuke. Dans ma précipitation, on peut dire que je ne me suis pas loupée. Ma tête a cogné plutôt fort, et déjà que je n'étais pas complètement réveillée, ça me donnerait presque envie de rester là, par terre, à finir ma nuit. Tout redevient plus clair dans ma tête, je commence à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, du moins par phase.

-Ça va ?

Sa voix grave me tire de ma rêverie, et mon cœur se remet aussitôt à battre la cadence. Je lève mon regard vers le sien, toujours aussi stoïque, et mon cerveau se remet enfin à fonctionner. Je suis dans la chambre de Sasuke, et je suis censée trouvé ça… normal ? Ignorant royalement la main qu'il me tend pour m'aider à me relever, je me redresse avec difficulté, mais mes jambes n'ont pas la même volonté que moi, et je retombe lourdement sur mes genoux, me faisant grimacer. J'entend Sasuke soupirer, et se pencher pour me redresser.

-Ne me touche pas ! criai-je un peu trop fort à mon goût, la voix tremblante.

Je n'ai clairement pas envie de relever la tête vers lui. Pourquoi le ferais-je de toute manière ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, des questions qui je le sais, resteront sans réponse. Comme tout avec lui. Comme lorsqu'il a empêché que je me fasse agressée, comme quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait frappé Naruto. Comme lorsque je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Je serre les poings pour me retenir à la fois de le frapper et de pleurer. Le frapper me démange vraiment, je pourrais passer mes nerfs sur lui une bonne fois pour toute. Mais bon, autant rêver, et encore même en rêve je ne me vois pas le frapper. Non, je revois inlassablement la même scène, celle où il m'a rejeté. Je la revis à chaque nuit, et dormir chez lui n'a pas fait exception à la règle on dirait.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, fais au moins l'effort de te relever toi-même. A moins que tu veuilles passer la journée sur le parquet de ma chambre, rétorque sèchement sa voix.

Oh oui, il mérite vraiment que je me défoule sur lui. Mais soyons réaliste, je ne ferais que me faire mal en essayant de le frapper, et je sais très bien que ça ne m'apaisera pas. Mais le ton de sa voix m'agace véritablement, je sens lentement la haine monter en moi.

-Pourquoi je suis là ? murmurai-je, d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Parce que je t'ai ramené.

-Et ça explique le fait que je sois ici ?

-Tu veux que je répète de façon plus explicite ce que je viens de te dire ?

Il me cherche, il me cherche vraiment. S'il espère faire de l'humour, c'est vraiment raté. Je me relève péniblement, tout en inspirant pour me donner du courage, et plante enfin mon regard émeraude dans le sien. Ses yeux de jais me fixent avec hostilité, ça tombe bien, je suis dans le même état d'esprit. J'ai presque peine à croire qu'on a pu être amis là, vu la façon dont on se regarde.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes remarques cyniques qui n'amusent que toi Sasuke. Je vais donc réitérer ma question. Pourquoi, je suis, chez toi ? articulai-je.

Son regard se détache de moi, et je le vois tourner la tête. Ça ne fait que me faire froncer les sourcils encore plus. S'il croit que je vais laisser passer ça…

-Parce que t'étais bourrée, voilà tout.

Sa réponse me laisse un peu surprise. Moi, bourrée ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait, voilà pourquoi c'est le brouillard dans mon esprit. Je ferme les yeux, me maudissant pour avoir pu m'être laissée embarquée aussi facilement. Moi qui me vante de ne pas boire, c'est du joli. Ça confirme mon impression, j'ai bien pris des verres avec Morino. Ou plutôt, il m'a servi des verres. Mais comment j'ai pu me laisser faire bordel ? Surtout par lui, ça me dépasse. Lentement, la soirée repasse devant mes yeux. Ah, je m'en souviens maintenant. J'ai cherché Morino un moment dans la soirée, voilà pourquoi j'ai passé la soirée à… boire avec lui. Non, minute. J'étais sobre en le cherchant, et même en le trouvant. Mes yeux s'écarquillent peu à peu, me plongeant dans une tristesse et une haine que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Tout, je me rappelle désormais de tout. De mon baiser échangé avec Sai, de Naruto légèrement blessé à terre, de ma discussion avec Kiba concernant Sasuke. De ses lèvres, je me rappelle des lèvres de Sasuke se posant avec brutalité contre les miennes, me laissant ensuite seule.

-Non… murmurai-je, sentant les larmes couler doucement.

Je crois voir Sasuke se tourner lentement vers moi, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Ma poitrine me serre tandis que mon esprit bifurque vers les souvenirs de la veille. Oui, Sasuke m'a embrassé. Pour à nouveau me délaisser. Sai… Je me remémore le regard blessé de Sai à mon égard, de ses paroles qui m'ont meurtri. De Yamanaka présente avec moi quand j'étais seule, du regard menaçant de Tayuya… Jusqu'à ce que Morino n'arrive. Et que je passe le reste de la soirée avec lui. A boire pour essayer de tout oublier. En vain. Je n'ai rien oublié. Ni même le fait que j'ai failli quitter la soirée avec Morino, avant que Naruto ne s'en mêle. J'ai flirté avec Morino. Je me dégoûte. Comment ai-je pu en arriver à tout ça ? Moi qui m'étais promise d'être forte, de me relever, comment j'ai pu être assez idiote pour replonger comme ça ? J'ai perdu… Sai. J'ai perdu mon intégrité. Tout, j'ai définitivement tout perdu. Par sa faute. A lui. Sasuke. Mes larmes coulent encore, je serre désespérément la mâchoire pour me calmer, mais rien n'y fait.

-Sakura ?

La voix de Sasuke me parvient de loin, et je relève la tête subitement pour croiser son regard. Il n'a pas l'air énervé, ni rien. Rien, il ne ressent rien encore. Aucun sentiment. Du vide. Encore et toujours. Il se fout de ce que je ressens. Bordel, comment j'ai pu être assez naïve pour me laisser avoir par lui ? Comment j'ai pu m'enfoncer autant dans les sentiments pour un type pareil ?

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi, lançai-je la tête baissée, commençant à marcher.

Etant juste devant moi, je le bouscule un peu pour passer, lorsque je sens une main m'attraper soudainement le bras.

-Sa…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! m'écriai-je à nouveau en me dégageant brusquement.

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus accélérée, les sanglots sont coincés dans ma gorge. Sasuke se contente de me fixer, de son air impassible. Le même que d'habitude. Il a pris un abonnement spécial pour moi ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi…

J'articule avec difficulté, ma vue toujours un peu brouillée par mes larmes incessantes.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi putain…

-Parce que tu étais complètement morte.

-Et c'est une raison pour que je me réveille dans ton lit ? Merde Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle heure il est, mais une chose est sûre, on doit nous entendre dans toute la maison. J'ai tellement de haine en moi, il faut que je l'évacue, et pour une fois, j'ai enfin l'occasion de tout déverser contre lui. Sous mon regard ahuri, je le vois esquisser un sourire forcé, soupirer un grand coup, avant de détourner les yeux vers le mur.

-Tu comprends rien…

Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Pardon ? Je comprends rien ? Moi ? Si je le pouvais, j'éclaterais de rire là ! Il se fout de moi ?

-Oh si je comprends parfaitement Sasuke répondis-je d'une voix blanche. J'en ai ma claque que tu te foutes de ma gueule, tu peux comprendre ça…

-Qui se fout de qui ici ? me coupe t-il brusquement, relevant son regard noir vers moi.

Son regard me trouble au plus profond de mon être. Il est en colère là, je parviens clairement à le ressentir. Ça ne le rend que plus ténébreux, et malheureusement que plus séduisant. Comme si ce détail comptait, là…

-Je…

Je suis incapable de parler. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. J'ai arrêté de pleurer, ça oui, mais je n'arrive plus à parler.

-Hn. Ton silence signifie tout, lâche t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Chose qui me fait froncer les sourcils à nouveau. Il se prend pour qui pour me dire ça ? Je serre les poings à m'en faire mal, pour oublier ma colère, mais c'est vraiment trop dur. Je ne peux pas, je me peux pas laisser passer ça. Impossible.

-Est-ce que tu réalises… que j'ai perdu Sai à cause de toi ?

-Pardon ?

-Sai bordel ! explosai-je. Sai sait que tu m'as embrassé merde ! Tu crois qu'il a réagi comment ?

-J'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

J'écarquille mes prunelles sous le choc de ses mots. Il se fout… du fait que j'ai perdu l'ami qui m'était devenu le plus précieux ? Non, il ne réalise pas le poids de ses paroles. C'est obligé.

-Tu… tu es sérieux ? murmurai-je en souriant d'un air forcé.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? lance t-il le regard ennuyé. Désolé d'avoir gâché ton idylle avec ce minable…

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, murmurai-je, fermant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené chez moi ?

-Oh c'est vrai que vu l'état dans lequel t'étais, ta mère aurait été enchantée de te voir ! lance t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question ! m'écriai-je aussitôt. Pourquoi toi d'abord ?

-Et qui d'autre hein ? Sai peut-être ? Ah non, vous vous êtes disputés soi-disant à cause de moi !

-Sasuke… arrête ça…

-Non j'arrêterais pas, enchaine t-il. Tu te rends compte du comportement de salope que tu avais hier soir Sakura ?

Je fronce les sourcils, choquée qu'il puisse me dire ça. Il confond avec Karin là… Okay, j'ai dansé avec Morino, et après, ça fait de moi une fille comme elle ? Franchement je ne pense pas. Ou alors je ne me souviens pas de ce moment-là…

-Avec Morino en plus… t'as fait fort sur ce coup-là.

-Et en quoi ça te dérange hein ? criai-je, plantant à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, tout en m'avançant vers lui. Ne me confonds pas avec Karin en parlant de salope Sasuke. Ne me confonds pas avec la pouf qui te sert de copine.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Karin je te signale.

-Oh c'est vrai ! m'écriai-je exaspérée. C'est clair que cette fille est un modèle de pureté totale ! Je suis assez grande pour choisir qui je fréquente Sasuke.

-Hn, tu as raison sur ce point-là. C'est vrai qu'au lieu de te ramener, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser prendre ton pied avec Morino, tu aurais sûrement eu un réveil plus agréable que celui que tu as eu !

Ma main s'abat sur sa joue avec toute la force dont je suis capable actuellement. Je n'ai même pas frappé assez fort. Putain… Ce qu'il dit… Je ne suis pas une salope merde, tout sauf ça. Pourquoi, pourquoi s'acharne t-il à vouloir me faire me sentir mal… Il ignore à ce point combien ce qu'il dit est blessant, et dégradant. Il a si peu d'estime pour moi ? Je me suis vraiment trompée sur toute la ligne on dirait. Vraiment. Merde. J'ai mal. C'est la deuxième fois depuis que je le connais que je le gifle. La première fois était vraiment pour une histoire minable comparé à ce qu'il vient de me dire… Ma vue est à nouveau brouillée, je sens que si je ne serre pas les dents assez fort, je vais exploser. Et comme la première fois où je l'ai giflé, son regard est furieux. Et je le soutiens parfaitement, contenant malgré moi la haine que je ressens. Nous sommes tellement proches, quand je pense qu'hier il m'a embrassé… Ça me dégoûte. Soudainement, un bruit me tire de ma rêverie, et je vois Sasuke tourner la tête vers le côté.

-C'est ton portable, lâche t-il.

Entendant effectivement le vibreur dans la poche de ma veste, je m'écarte de Sasuke pour saisir mon portable à la hâte. Un appel, et d'un numéro que je ne connais pas. Fronçant les sourcils, j'ouvre le clapet et porte le portable à mon oreille.

-Allô ?

-Ah je me demandais quand tu allais répondre ! La forme Haruno ?

Cette voix. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître.

-Morino ?

-Au moins tu reconnais ma voix, ça fait plaisir !

-Que… mais comment t'as eu mon numéro ? répondis-je, complètement abasourdie de l'avoir au téléphone.

-J'ai mes sources ! Je voulais savoir si t'avais quelque chose de prévu, là tout de suite.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi tu veux me voir ?

-Bah déjà j'ai ton sac à main, t'es partie tellement… précipitamment je dirais, que j'ai pas eu le temps de te le passer. Et j'aurais voulu parler d'hier soir.

-Je… murmurai-je, réfléchissant rapidement à l'idée que voir Morino n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça.

-T'es où là ?

-Chez… chez Uchiwa… lâchai-je, me demandant quel visage faisait Sasuke.

-Ah bon ? Je suis pas très loin, j'arrive dans même pas cinq minutes. A tout de suite !

-A-attends ! m'écriai-je, avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

Je ferme le clapet lentement, encore surprise de son appel. Faut dire que c'est Morino. Bon il a tout de même mon sac, alors que je le vois maintenant ou plus tard… Le seul hic, c'est qu'il vient clairement de me dire qu'il débarque chez Sasuke. Et ça, je doute que ça ravisse l'intéressé, sauf si ils sont devenus potes hier, chose quasiment improbable. Me tournant enfin, je me baisse pour attraper mes chaussures, heureuse de ne pas avoir mis mes talons hier. Je les enfile rapidement, et prend ma veste sous mon bras. Il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux sont fixés sur le sol. Je remarque que ses poings sont serrés, comme si… comme si il contenait sa colère. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être en colère bon sang ! Agacée, et fermement décidée à partir, je passe devant lui sans lui adresser un regard. Et là où je crois que je vais enfin quitter cette pièce, il balance ceci.

-Dégage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sur le coup. Celle-là… il ne me l'avait faite. Ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me parler de cette façon un jour. Je tourne lentement la tête, plongeant mon regard brillant de haine dans le sien. Il est tout à fait sérieux. L'expression que je lis sur son visage me donne clairement envie de lui coller mon poing cette fois-ci. _Dégage_. Sentant une larme couler, je l'essuie brusquement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir en courant dans les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte et la claque aussitôt, inspirant un grand coup une fois dehors. J'ai envie de pleurer, enfin de me défouler. Mais je ne dois pas, je ne dois plus laisser mes émotions me gagner si facilement. Et encore moins pour sa gueule. Putain… Comment j'ai pu me tromper autant sur son compte ? Je commence à marcher lentement, me demandant brièvement si Mikoto nous a entendu, si ses parents étaient tout simplement là. J'espère juste qu'elle n'en parlera pas à ma mère si c'est le cas, déjà que je vais bien devoir lui en parler. Et à vrai dire, j'en aurais bien besoin. Perdue dans mes songes, mes pas me conduisant d'eux-mêmes, j'essaye d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. D'ignorer le fait que j'ai peut-être passé la nuit dans ses bras. Rien que d'y penser me fait rater un battement, et un long frisson parcours mon échine. Je m'arrête un moment, pour essuyer à nouveau les larmes qui s'étaient estompées, lorsqu'un coup de klaxon me ramène à la réalité. Je tourne aussitôt ma tête, et vois Morino descendre de sa voiture. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là…

-Heureusement que je t'ai dit de m'attendre devant chez Uchiwa ! lance t-il en s'approchant vers moi. Bien dormi ?

Je lève mes yeux rougis vers lui, et lui adresse un bref sourire.

-On… va dire ça.

-Hum… Je prends ça pour un non. Tiens, ton sac, ajoute t-il en me tendant mon bien.

-Merci, murmurai-je. Alors, comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

-C'est Adashi qui me l'a passé hier. J'ai du faire du forcing, mais je l'ai quand même eu ! Je t'ai quand même pas réveillé tout à l'heure ?

-Oh… non. On va même dire que j'avais les yeux clairement ouverts, répondis-je, esquissant un sourire quelque peu forcé.

-Oh toi, t'as des choses à me raconter ! Uchiwa t'a rien fait quand même ? s'exclame t-il.

-Uchiwa…

Et c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate en sanglots. J'en ai besoin. Si je ne pleure pas maintenant, je pleurerais chez moi alors… Autant le faire là, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Doucement, je sens Morino me prendre dans ses bras, et même si la situation est plus que bizarre, je le laisse faire. Je déverse lentement le flot d'émotions qui me parcourt, mon visage posé contre son torse. Il ne dit rien, ne sors même pas de vannes pourries dont il a le secret, et je l'en remercie intérieurement. Bon, ça fait juste la deuxième fois depuis ce matin que je pleure, mais je crois que je suis abonné à pleurer depuis le début de cette histoire. Peu à peu, je finis par me calmer, et Morino m'écarte légèrement en scrutant mon visage. C'est la première fois que je lui vois une expression d'inquiétude, lui qui n'est jamais sérieux et qui passe son temps à draguer…

-Ça va mieux ?

-Hum… oui, fis-je en baissant les yeux. Merci.

-Pas de quoi ! Je suis toujours à ton service Haruno !

Il m'arrache un petit rire, et je le vois remonter dans sa voiture.

-Alors tu viens ?

-Euh… ma mère va me tuer si je rentre pas…

-T'es pas rentrée cette nuit je te signale ! Alors c'est pas quelques heures de plus ou de moins qui feront la différence, t'es pas d'accord ? lance t-il avec sourire.

Il a raison cet idiot… Que je rentre maintenant ou pas, je me ferais massacrer à coup sûr. Donc…

-Ça marche ! m'écriai-je en lui adressant un sourire à mon tour.

Il sourit de plus belle, et je grimpe dans sa voiture, avant qu'il ne démarre. La situation prend une tournure vraiment particulière quand j'y pense. Et c'est peu dire ! Hier midi encore, j'envoyais parfaitement chier Morino, j'étais même complètement exaspérée par ce type. Et voilà que là, je suis dans sa voiture, ne sachant même pas où il m'emmène d'ailleurs, comme si on était potes depuis des années. Alors que c'est clairement pas le cas ! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre franchement. Je crois bien que s'il ne m'avait pas appelé, ça aurait fini en guerre nucléaire avec Sasuke. Sasuke. Il faut réellement que j'arrête de penser à lui. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis tellement plongée dans mes réflexions, que je ne me rends pas compte que nous nous sommes arrêtés.

-Bon ! Je m'y connais pas vraiment en chagrin d'amour, ou autre connerie de ce genre… Mais je sais au moins une chose, c'est que se morfondre n'est pas la bonne solution !

Je le regarde, complètement dépitée par ses paroles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir Yamanaka en face de moi, et c'est plus que déconcertant !

-Donc, enchaine t-il, voilà ce que je te propose ! Premièrement, on se prend des bentos au combini d'à côté, et on se pose, tranquille. Ensuite on va à la patinoire, et…

-Et je me fais tuer par ma mère, murmurai-je.

-Mais nan idiote ! crie t-il en me tapant sur le front.

Je lui lance un regard noir en me massant la tête, me demandant vraiment pourquoi je l'ai suivi !

-Ah j'ai trouvé ! Et on va se faire un karaoké ! Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

Bon, réfléchissons. Mon estomac gargouille comme jamais, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi, et Morino me propose une après-midi qui en gros… va juste être géniale.

-J'en dis que t'es un vrai crétin, répliquai-je. Mais… que l'idée me plait assez, ajoutai-je en souriant.

-Cool ! Alors allons déjà nous remplir l'estomac !

Je sors de la voiture, songeant rapidement au fait que d'un côté, ma tenue n'est pas vraiment appropriée pour tout ce qu'il me propose de faire, mais que je ne veux vraiment pas rentrer chez moi, même juste pour me changer. Je suis Morino dans le combini, prend le premier bento qui me passe sous la main, et au moment de payer, le caissier me fait un franc sourire, et je vois son regard descendre sur ma poitrine. Fronçant les sourcils, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de sortir précipitamment sous le rire de Morino. Je l'attends dehors, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, et lui jette un regard noir lorsqu'il me regarde, amusé.

-Bah quoi ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi jolie !

Il m'entraine sur un banc, et je m'assois à côté de lui. Au bout d'un moment, le silence s'installe, et je mange en silence.

-Au fait Haruno…

-Hum ? fis-je en tournant mon visage vers le sien.

-Pour hier soir… je voulais m'excuser.

-De quoi ?

-Bah, tu sais bien. Si Uchiwa n'était pas arrivé d'un côté, je ne me serais pas retenu de te sauter dessus.

Sur le coup, j'avale mon thé de travers, et tousse un grand coup.

-Haha, t'étouffe pas Haruno !

-T-t'inquiète ! Euh, écoute Morino, je…

-Je suis désolé, lâche t-il brusquement. Sincèrement, c'était vraiment abusé de ma part. Mais bon tu me connais, je peux pas résister aux jolies filles comme toi !

-Tu sais… j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne m'as pas forcé à boire non plus. Et tu ne m'as pas forcé à t'embrasser. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien, que ça me ferait oublier…

-Uchiwa, m'interrompe t-il. Haruno… tu crois vraiment qu'il mérite tout ça ? Il vaut autant que ça ?

-Haha, non. Je ne sais pas. Je le croyais tu sais, mais faut croire que je suis idiote.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il ne mérite clairement pas ton amour, crois-moi !

-Haha, tu as sans doute raison… répondis-je, fixant un point vide.

-Pour sûr que j'ai raison ! Enfin bon, j'ai quand même découvert une facette de toi qui est carrément géniale !

-Et laquelle ? marmonnai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Quand t'es bourrée, tu danses comme une pro ! s'écrie-il en éclatant de rire.

-Merci Morino, répliquai-je d'une voix morne, notant dans un coin de ma tête de ne plus jamais boire.

Il rit de plus belle, et j'esquisse un sourire amusé. Oui, cette situation est clairement déroutante. Mais mine de rien, je suis réellement contente d'être ici, avec lui. Même s'il reste un crétin doublé d'un obsédé complètement fini ! Je recommence à manger, lorsque je le vois se lever.

-Ah elle est là !

-Hein ?

Mon regard suit machinalement l'orientation de son regard, et je manque de m'étouffer à nouveau en voyant qui arrive vers nous. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Yamanaka se dirige vers nous, toute souriante, tandis que moi je la regarde complètement à l'ouest. Pourquoi… elle est ici ? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir !

-Je suis pas en retard j'espère, s'exclame-t-elle en souriant à Morino.

-T'es pile à l'heure Ino ! Bon, pas besoin de faire les présentations j'imagine !

-Non, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler à Sakura, répond Ino en me regardant, toute sourire.

Pour ma part, mon cerveau cogite sur le fait que d'une, elle m'a appelé par mon prénom, et de deux, que oui on s'est parlés une fois, mais c'était pas vraiment une discussion que je qualifierais d'amicale !

-Euh, ouais… marmonnai-je d'une traite.

-Ino, t'as ramené ce que je t'ai dit ? demande Morino en me regardant, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

-Ouais ! Sakura, tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ?

Sans avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle me prend par le bras et me tire dans un restaurant d'okonomiyaki, où je l'entend demander si elle peut emprunter les toilettes. Mais pourquoi elle m'emmène avec elle enfin ! Une fois devant la porte, elle me tend un sac, et je reste là à la regarder, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'elle attend de moi.

-Ce sont des vêtements à moi. Je pense qu'on doit faire la même taille, prends-les et change-toi.

-Mais pourquoi tu me passes des vêtements à toi ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Idate m'a demandé de t'en apporter, c'est tout. Maintenant dépêche-toi de les enfiler ! s'écria-t-elle en me poussant dans les toilettes avant de claquer la porte.

Ne comprenant toujours vraiment pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer, je sors les affaires qu'elle a apporté, et les enfile rapidement. Puis je me passe un peu d'eau sur la figure, histoire de me réveiller un peu. Moi, Morino et Yamanaka. Tu parles d'un trio ! J'aurais préféré tout sauf ce trio-là, étant donné que ça n'a aucun sens ! Soupirant, j'ouvre enfin la porte et trouve Yamanaka appuyée contre le mur, me regardant avec sourire.

-J'imagine que t'es plus à l'aise comme ça.

-Oui, en effet… merci.

-De rien. Bon on y va ?

Je la suis sans rien dire, et nous rejoignons Morino, qui nous emboite le pas, direction la patinoire. Bien que je ne comprenne strictement rien, je m'amuse bien. Ça me fait un bien fou, je décompresse totalement là. J'oublie tout, tout ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis hier soir à ce matin. Et c'est réellement apaisant. Même si nous formons un trio complètement… J'ai même pas de mot pour ça. Une fois la patinoire finie, nous nous rendons complètement exténués vers le karaoké le plus proche. Morino nous demande ce que l'on veut boire, et nous dit d'aller nous poser dans une salle le temps qu'il ramène les boissons. Je m'assois en soupirant de bien-être, et Yamanaka en fait autant, ce qui nous arrache un petit rire complice. Puis je me mets à fixer le plafond, me plongeant à nouveau dans mes pensées.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

Je tourne ma tête lentement vers Yamanaka, dont le regard est rivé sur le sol.

-Pourquoi t'excuser ?

-Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis un peu emportée en te voyant dans cet état, alors que je connais pas toute la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Hum, pas grave. Au contraire, tout ce que tu as dit était vrai. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

-Je sais que tu es amoureuse d'Uchiwa, qu'il t'a rejeté, et qu'il sort avec Karin. C'est tout.

-Hum, je vois…

-Tu veux en parler ?

Je lève mes yeux vers les siens, et un bref instant, je me demande pourquoi veut-elle savoir la vérité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se foute de ma gueule, ni même qu'elle fasse ça dans le but de m'écraser. Non. Doucement, je commence à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle m'écoute, sans rien dire, sans m'interrompre. Ce n'est pas non plus un roman de toute façon ! Mais bizarrement, parler de tout ça avec me semble… facile. Comme si j'avais l'impression qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que je ressens. Non, je pense qu'elle comprend. Et le fait qu'elle ne dise rien le prouve. Une fois l'épisode de ce matin passé, je me tais, ayant l'impression de m'être totalement vidée. J'ai enfin dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Enfin. Et ça fait un bien fou. Je me sens d'un seul coup plus légère, bien que la tristesse résonnait dans ma voix lorsque je lui ai tout dit.

-Les garçons… ont le don de tout détruire n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par murmurer au bout d'un moment.

-Haha, c'est peu dire.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi tu étais comme ça hier soir. Et aussi pourquoi on voyait toujours du vide dans ton regard.

-J'ai essayé pourtant. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour paraître que tout allait bien. Faut croire que je suis pas douée.

-Je pense surtout, que tu avais besoin d'extérioriser non ? Tu ne te sens pas mieux, maintenant que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

Je la regarde, interdite. Cette fille lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir Sai en face de moi. Sai… Quand je repense à l'expression de son visage hier, ça me donne envie de vomir. Je me dégoûte pour ça, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me voit pas avec Sasuke.

-Si, je me sens mieux. Merci de m'avoir écouté… Ino, murmurai-je en la regardant.

Un soupçon de surprise passe dans ses iris bleutées, et je la vois sourire. En revanche, une question brûle mes lèvres.

-Dis moi… tu penses quoi de Karin et des autres sincèrement ?

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait que ce sont des poufs complètement irrécupérables, qui passent leur temps à se pomponner sous prétexte qu'elles se prennent pour des beautés alors qu'en réalité, elles sont juste couvertes de peinture et que même ça ne les rend même pas belles ? Rien.

J'éclate de rire, et elle aussi. Oui, on se comprend parfaitement cette fille et moi. Moi qui la prenait pour une de leurs acolytes, je me suis lourdement trompée. Je suis contente, nous somme pareilles Ino et moi.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne comprends même pas comment fait Sasuke pour sortir avec Karin. Non mais tu l'as regardé ?

-C'est la question que je me pose tous les jours depuis trois semaines, répondis-je d'un sourire forcé.

-Tu m'étonnes… En revanche, je te comprends totalement pour Sasuke. Un beau mec pareil… c'est du gâchis qu'il sorte avec cette… chose qu'est Karin.

-Hum oui. Difficile de pas lui résister. Mais bon que veux-tu, toutes les filles du lycée craque pour lui, ça allait forcément m'arriver un jour !

-Oui oui, je sais que toutes les filles craquent pour moi ! Impossible de résister à mon charme hein ? s'écrie une voix derrière nous.

Je tourne la tête vers Morino, qui arrive enfin avec notre commande. Un franc sourire se dessine sur son visage, et je me demande vraiment comment il peut sourire dans n'importe quel situation celui-là.

-T'étais passé où crétin ? lance Ino à ma droite.

-Bah… j'ai croisé deux sublimes filles qui partaient du karaoké, je pouvais quand même pas partir sans avoir taper la discute avec elle !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ma parole !

Morino nous passe nos verres, et nous trinquons en riant. Deux heures plus tard, le répertoire de toutes les chansons terminé, et nos voix complètement cassées à force de rire et de chanter, nous quittons le karaoké. J'inspire longuement, profitant de l'air qui est plutôt doux. Puis je me tourne vers Morino et Ino, et m'incline.

-Merci pour aujourd'hui. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'a fait du bien.

-Mais t'en fais pas pour ça Sakura ! Ah pardon, Haruno ! Je suis content si tu t'es amusée, c'était le but à la base !

Je relève la tête et lui adresse un sourire. Oui, ce garçon a beau être un crétin, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est vraiment chaleureux.

-Merci… Idate. Et tu peux m'appeler Sakura.

-Wow ! Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ! C'est génial Sakura ! s'écria t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-A-arrête, tu m'étouffes !

-Haha, désolé !

Puis je me tourne vers Ino, qui m'adresse un clin d'œil complice. Je lui souris, et leur souhaite de passer une bonne fin de soirée avant de commencer à marcher. Le cœur léger, je regarde le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir. Je viens de passer une journée géniale, alors même si il se met à pleuvoir, rien ne pourra m'enlever le sourire qui est accroché à mes lèvres. Du moins pour aujourd'hui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-J'ai encore gagné ! s'écria Kiba en lançant la dernière fléchette.

-Putain… j'ai jamais de chance ou quoi ? bougonna Naruto avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Le blond jeta un regard à Sasuke, qui fixait un point vide au hasard, et ce depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous dans un bar, chose qu'ils faisaient chaque samedi soir. C'était leur moment à eux, sans filles pour les coller. Même si la gente féminine présente dans le bar n'arrêtait pas de reluquer l'Uchiwa. Naruto sourit en voyant deux filles le dévorer du regard, se demandant d'un côté comment Karin réagirait, et de l'autre, comment Sakura réagirait si c'était avec elle qu'il sortait. Connaissant son amie, elle n'aurait rien dit, contrairement à l'actuelle petite-amie de son meilleur ami. Se levant pour aller rejoindre ce dernier, il prit son verre ainsi que celui de Kiba qui exultait de l'avoir battu pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Puis il s'assit en face de Sasuke, posant le verre devant lui. Le regard noir du brun se détacha de l'endroit qu'il fixait avant de se poser sur Naruto, puis sur le verre posé devant lui.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime pas boire.

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant tu t'en es enfilé des verres apparemment hier soir, à ce que m'a dit Kiba.

-Hier c'était une erreur. J'aurais même pas du t'écouter, et pas y aller du tout à cette foutu soirée.

-Je t'ai pas incité à déconner comme tu l'as fait, murmura le blond, s'attirant l'expression furieuse de Sasuke. Mais bref… Hem, dis-moi ?

-Hn ?

-La trace que t'as sur la joue. C'est… Sakura ?

-Hn, répondit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, se remémorant malgré lui le réveil qu'il avait eu.

-Je suppose que ça s'est mal passé alors ?

-Très mal. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu ferais des efforts, commença à s'énerver Naruto.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts là où il n'y a pas lieu d'en faire, répliqua Sasuke.

-Tu… t'en fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'elle te foute une baffe ?

-Rien. Je n'ai rien dit. Maintenant, je ne veux plus en parler Naruto. J'ai eu mon compte pour la journée.

-Encore en train de te défiler, comme toujours… Je te jure Sasuke, t'as beau être mon meilleur ami, un jour tu regretteras de ne pas te confier à moi.

-Hn, c'est ça.

-Je crois bien que mon coup de poing a pas suffit à te remettre les neurones en place…

-Morino l'a appelé.

Le regard de Naruto changea du tout au tout à l'entente de la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quand ça ?

-Juste après qu'elle m'ait giflé.

-Et t'as pas réagi ? Putain Sasuke, me dis pas que tu l'as laissé…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? explosa Sasuke, s'attirant les regards de la plupart des gens présents dans le bar.

Il soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air agacé. Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens, et il n'avait clairement pas envie d'écouter son ami lui faire un sermon ou autre connerie. Le blond le regardait, complètement abasourdi devant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Toi qui es toujours si calme… c'est bien la première fois que je te vois perdre ton sang-froid, lâcha Naruto au bout d'un moment.

-Tss, j'en ai assez, fit l'Uchiwa en se levant.

Il prit sa veste, n'accorda aucun regard aux filles qui le mataient depuis qu'il était là, et sortit en claquant la porte du bar sans ménagement. Naruto l'avait suivi du regard, se demandant clairement ce qu'il avait pu se passer ce matin. Shikamaru et Kiba prirent place à côté de lui, soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? marmonna Kiba. Ça lui ressemble pas de s'emporter comme ça.

-Hum… Va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sakura ce matin. Apparemment Morino était de la partie.

-Hein ?

-Moi, je pense vraiment que ça devient pénible cette histoire. Sasuke ferait mieux de larguer cette pouf de Karin, de mettre les choses au clair avec Morino une bonne fois pour toute, et soit de laisser enfin Sakura en paix, soit de lui dire qu'il l'aime merde. Ça commence vraiment à être galère tout ça… répondit Shikamaru.

-A condition que Sasuke aime Sakura ! s'écria Kiba. Franchement, je commence à douter avec son comportement…

-C'est vrai qu'il a changé ces derniers temps. Et ça depuis qu'il sort avec Karin. Hum… je me demande où ça va nous mener tout ça, marmonna Shikamaru.

Naruto avait écouté tout ce que le brun venait de dire, et il était parfaitement d'accord. Il était clairement improbable que Sasuke ne soit pas amoureux de Sakura. Non, il était certain des sentiments de son ami envers elle. Mais pourquoi sortait-il avec Karin alors ? Surtout elle ! Cette fille était une vraie plaie ! Naruto en avait plus qu'assez de se la coltiner à tout bout de champ, et Sasuke ne disait rien. Ça cachait quelque chose. Et il était grand temps de mettre les choses au point. Il soupira à nouveau.

-T'as raison Shikamaru. C'est vraiment galère tout ça, murmura t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mon réveil sonne, et je lui tape dessus pour qu'il cesse son raffut, comme tous les matins. Je me lève rapidement, et file directement à la salle de bain. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas une tête de déterrée, c'est carrément un miracle ! Je m'habille lentement, n'ayant aucune envie de me presser. Tout en coiffant mes cheveux beaucoup trop longs, je repense à ce qui a suivi mon après-midi avec Ino et Idate. Je suis rentrée à dix-huit heures, autant dire presque une journée après que j'ai quitté la maison la veille. Et je ne vais pas oublier de sitôt le regard furieux et angoissé de ma mère lorsque j'ai franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée. A croire qu'elle attendait devant depuis ce matin. Et comme je l'avais prédis, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule. Oh elle ne m'a pas foutu de baffe ou autre chose, mais j'aurais presque préféré ça que la morale à laquelle j'ai eu droit. Bon sang ! Plus jamais ça. Le plus difficile a été lorsqu'elle m'a demandé où j'ai dormi. Là, je me souviens m'être sentie extrêmement tendue du fait de repenser malgré moi à tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés. Et je ne vais pas oublier non plus la tête qu'elle a tiré lorsque je lui ai dit chez qui j'ai passé la nuit… Ses yeux se sont écarquillés d'un coup, et j'avoue que j'ai froncé les sourcils d'étonnement en la voyant comme ça. Elle ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi c'était chez lui que j'avais dormi, je crois qu'en fait elle a du voir sur ma tête que ça ne me réjouissait pas d'avoir passé la nuit chez Sasuke. En fait, je crois qu'elle a déjà tout compris. J'imagine que c'est parce que c'est une mère, ou un truc dans ce genre. Mais bon, j'ai quand même eu une sacré chance, elle ne m'a pas interdit de sortie ou autre. C'est l'avantage dans l'histoire je dirais, au moins, j'ai peut-être eu le pire sermon de ma vie, mais je ne suis pas punie. Une brève touche de maquillage, et c'est bon, je suis déjà prête. Je descends les escaliers d'un pas lent, et ouvre le frigo pour prendre une brique de jus. Ma boite à bento est posée en évidence, et je souris, remerciant ma mère mentalement pour y avoir pensé. Ça me fait aussi un pincement au cœur. Moi qui pensais manger tous les midis en compagnie de Sai, je crois bien que ça ne se produira plus jamais. Je me mords la lèvre, et chasse cette pensée de mon esprit. Regardant l'heure, je me dirige vers le hall, enfile mes chaussures et ma veste, puis sors de chez moi, écouteurs sur les oreilles pour ne pas changer.

Je prends tout mon temps pour marcher, parce que bien que je n'y ai presque pas pensé du weekend, revoir Sasuke sera… dur. Oui, je n'arrive pas à le sortir définitivement de ma tête. J'espère que ça va enfin changer, mais pour l'instant, il me reste pas mal de chemin à faire. Sans compter qu'on est lundi, donc ça signifie sport avec lui. Et avec Sai du coup. Mais également avec Idate, Ino et Hinata. Hinata… Un sourire passe sur mon visage, j'ai hâte de lui présenter Ino. Bon, elles n'ont pas du tout le même caractère, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elles s'entendront à merveille. Pour ça, j'en suis certaine. Quand je pense aux regards qu'on s'est jetés avec Ino durant toute la semaine… Les gens ne vont clairement pas comprendre ! Surtout Karin et compagnie, pour ça, j'ai clairement hâte de voir quelle sera leur réaction ! De toute manière, je m'attends à ce que ça jase à mon sujet. N'oublions pas que j'ai flirté avec Idate vendredi soir. Ma réputation va en prendre un sacré coup, mais bon, j'étais déjà transparente, alors ça ne va peut-être pas changer grand-chose… Du moins je l'espère. J'arrive enfin au lycée, et constate qu'Idate est déjà là, accoudé à la barrière en train de fumer une cigarette. Je m'approche à peine de lui que je sens des regards sur nous.

-Tu fumes toi ? demandai-je, étonnée.

-Hum ? Oh Sakura ! Oui je fume, mais c'est vraiment occasionnel hein, ne crois pas que je sois accro à cette saloperie ! s'exclame t-il en riant.

-Haha, bien sûr que je te crois idiot !

Reprenant notre sérieux, il me demande rapidement comment c'est passé mes retrouvailles avec ma mère, et je lui raconte tout, lui explosant de rire au fur et à mesure. Un groupe d'élèves passent devant nous, et juste après je les entends ricaner.

-Je sens que cette journée va être particulièrement longue et agaçante… soupirai-je en les regardant d'un air sombre.

-T'inquiète ! Les ragots ne durent jamais tu sais. Et puis c'est bon, y'a prescription depuis !

-C'est vrai que ça date juste d'il y a trois jours, marmonnai-je.

-Hé oui, il faut prendre tes responsabilités Sakura ! s'écrie une voix.

La reconnaissant, je tourne la tête et offre un sourire à Ino, qui sourit également. Cette fille est quand même vraiment belle, normal que les garçons se retournent sur son passage ! D'un côté je l'envie, parce qu'avec son caractère elle ne doit pas se laisser faire. A vrai dire, je ne la connais pas encore très bien, mais je pense que ça va venir. Et puis j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de sa personnalité. La sonnerie retentissant, nous nous dirigeons vers notre bâtiment, Idate racontant à Ino la soufflante que je me suis prise en rentrant chez moi. Je suis de bonne humeur, et j'espère que ça va le rester ! Nous accompagnons Idate à sa salle, et malheureusement, Sai y entre à ce moment. Je m'arrête un instant, mais lui ne m'accorde aucun regard. On dirait Sasuke, ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve parce que c'est la faute à ce dernier si c'est comme ça entre Sai et moi.

-Bon j'y vais les filles ! On se retrouve à la pause.

-Pas de soucis ! lance Ino.

Pour ma part, je lui tire la langue, et au moment de me retourner pour me diriger vers ma salle je me cogne dans quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon, fis-je en frottant mon front.

Les yeux nacrés de Neji Hyuuga me scrutent rapidement, et je m'écarte pour le laisser passer.

-C'est rien, murmure t-il, avant de rentrer dans sa salle sous mon regard songeur.

-Il est plutôt mignon lui aussi, chuchote Ino.

Ça me fait rappeler qu'il est le cousin d'Hinata tiens… Et que c'est lui qui l'a incité à venir dans ce lycée. Il faut que je demande des explications à Hinata sur ça. Jiraya-sensei arrivant, nous nous dépêchons d'entrer pour nous installer à nos places. Je constate dépitée, qu'Hinata n'est pas là. C'est étrange, elle est toujours ponctuelle en cours d'habitude. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Neji ce qu'elle a… Non, mieux vaut oublier cette idée. Je m'imagine mal lui faire la discussion, autant parler à un glaçon. Je sens le regard de la plupart des gens, mais celui que je sens le plus haineux est celui de Karin. Je lui lance le même regard, avant de me tourner vers Ino, qui m'adresse un clin d'œil, auquel je réponds par un sourire. Puis je me plonge dans mon cahier, et le cours commence. Tout le reste de la matinée est passée incroyablement vite, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai eu droit à un nombre incalculable de regards, si bien que je me suis demandé si j'avais quelque chose sur la figure pour que l'on me regarde comme ça. J'ai pourtant demandé à Ino et Idate, qui m'ont confirmé que non, je n'avais rien. Je crois que le pire, c'est la façon dont Tayuya me regarde. J'oublie qu'elle m'a vu avec Sasuke, et qu'elle m'a menacé de tout révéler à Karin. Qu'elle le fasse ! Je serais curieuse de voir la tête que cette connasse ferait. Chose étrange, je n'ai pas croisé Sasuke. Ni même Naruto. Pour l'un, je dirais que c'est plutôt de la veine, pour l'autre, ça me fait un peu chier. J'espère qu'il n'a pas une mauvaise opinion sur moi suite à la soirée. Je m'attends même à être réprimander par lui. Un peu comme un grand frère à sa petite sœur. Etant l'heure d'aller en sport, nous nous changeons dans les vestiaires, et à ma grande surprise, Tenten vient me parler.

-Sakura ! Je suis contente de te voir d'attaque, après l'état dans lequel t'étais vendredi soir ! lâche-t-elle en riant.

-Haha, merci. Et j'étais vraiment… à ce point ?

-Non t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste qu'on t'avait jamais vu comme ça, alors tu comprends ça faisait bizarre sur le coup. On va dire que tu tiens pas l'alcool !

-J'ai même pris la décision de ne plus boire de ma vie, ajoutai-je en riant à mon tour.

Le sourire de Tenten s'efface en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et j'en déduis donc qu'il s'agit de Karin et sa bande. Bingo, vu les rires insupportables qui commencent à résonner dans la pièce. Rien de mieux pour te foutre une migraine impossible.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on faisait dans les putes dans ce lycée ! s'exclame Karin, accompagnée des ricanements de ses copines.

Bon, je prends clairement cette phrase pour moi et Ino. Il est clair qu'elle ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle se soit foutu de sa gueule. Quelle conne vraiment cette fille. Comment il fait pour la supporter ? Je crois bien que ça restera un mystère pour moi, que je lui parle ou non. Ino me fait un signe de tête, et je la suis pour sortir, tout en prenant bien soin de bousculer Karin au passage, avant de claquer la porte.

-Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ! Qui fait sa pute ici ?

-Pff, laisse-la dire ce qu'elle veut. C'est pas ses insultes qui vont m'atteindre, j'y suis bien trop habituée pour ça.

-Ouais mais quand même. Je supporte pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule comme ça, encore moins quand on inverse les rôles.

Elle m'arrache un petit rire, et nous entrons dans le gymnase. A nouveau, plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous, mais je décide de les ignorer, apercevant Idate dans son coin.

-T'en tire une tête Ino.

-C'est Karin qui l'a énervé, répondis-je.

-Non mais… rah ! J'ai une de ces envies de lui en foutre une ma parole !

-Haha, si t'étais arrivée un jour plus tôt la semaine dernière, t'aurais vu la claque que Sakura lui a foutu, sans compte le coup de poing à Tayuya, c'était carrément énorme !

-T'as vraiment… fait ça ? s'exclame Ino en se tournant vers moi.

-Euh…

Bon, je ne suis pas non plus fière de cet épisode. Okay, je les ai frappé, mais j'ai failli être virée à cause de ça alors… Mon regard bifurque lentement vers Sai, non loin de là où nous sommes. J'ai tellement envie d'aller le voir putain, de rire avec lui comme vendredi soir… D'être à ses côtés, tout simplement. Serrant les poings pour ne pas laisser la peine m'atteindre, je me replonge dans la discussion avec Ino et Idate, qui sont en train de débattre sur quel sport nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Au même moment, j'aperçois Shikamaru et Kiba arriver, suivis de Naruto… et de Sasuke. Les deux derniers affichent un air passablement maussade, et ça me fait froncer les sourcils. Où est passée la bonne humeur de Naruto ? Par mégarde, mon regard croise celui de Sasuke et je détourne aussitôt le mien, n'ayant aucune envie de replonger dans ses prunelles qui merde… sont vraiment irrésistibles. Gai-sensei arrive à son tour, et je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, me demandant pourquoi Naruto fait cette tête-là.

-Bon ! Aujourd'hui ça sera volley les jeunes !

Plusieurs bougonnements se font entendre, sauf Lee qui lui exulte de joie. Ça me fait sourire, étant donné que n'importe quel sport le rend comme ça. Je me lève, et nous faisons des équipes. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'Idate va jouer contre Sasuke, comme par hasard. Pour ma part, je joue contre l'équipe de Karin et compagnie. Parfait ! Je vois qu'Ino a l'air plus que ravie de jouer contre elle, et je me demande comment tout ça va se finir. Le match commence, et déjà je sens que ça va être une drôle de partie. Tayuya envoie la balle en plein sur Ino, qui heureusement parvient à la passer à Tenten, qui marque le premier point du match, sous le regard furieux de Tayuya.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, murmure Ino à ma droite, un sourire en coin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Naruto, arrête de rêvasser et regarde un peu la balle, s'écria Kiba à son ami.

-Ouais c'est bon ! répliqua ce dernier.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Bien que son équipe gagnait, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son meilleur ami, qui semblait plus que tendu. Lui et Morino s'étaient échangés des passes vraiment violentes, et même Gai-sensei avait été obligé de leur dire de se calmer un peu. Mais Sasuke s'en contrefichait totalement, son regard était à la fois fixé sur son propre match, et sur celui qui se déroulait du côté des filles. Plutôt que de s'occuper à les surveiller eux, le prof ferait bien mieux de s'occuper de l'autre match. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que le match des filles était plus… qu'étrange. C'était à celle qui arrivait à viser l'autre, et pas à marquer des points. La plupart des mecs qui ne jouaient pas, avaient les yeux rivés sur le match qui opposait l'équipe de Sakura à celle de Karin. Enfin, Gai siffla la fin du match, et Morino en profita pour s'avancer vers Sasuke. Ce dernier le toisa totalement, et serra les poings, se demandant si cet imbécile désirait tellement qu'il le frappe.

-Dis-moi Uchiwa…

-Quoi ? fit sèchement le brun.

-Si t'as un problème contre moi, on peut en discuter calmement, commença Morino dans un sourire.

Sourire qui donna encore plus envie à Sasuke de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il serra les dents, mais Naruto le coupa dans son élan.

-C'est bon Morino, bougonna t-il. En rajoute pas okay ?

-Hein ? Euh, je comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu racontes, mais bon, des choses plus importantes m'attendent ! Je vous laisse, je veux voir ce que valent Sakura et Ino face à ces poufs ! s'exclama t-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa était furieux, sans compter qu'il était encore plus tendu que d'habitude. Naruto l'entraina un peu à l'écart, et ils se posèrent dans un coin d'où ils pouvaient voir le match, juste à côté de Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji et Sai. Ce dernier lança un profond regard à Sasuke en passant, mais celui-ci n'y accorda aucune importance, parce que ce type lui importait peu.

-Dis donc… elles font peur les filles. C'est vachement violent leur match, murmura Kiba, impressionné par l'endurance d'Ino.

-Qui c'est qui mène pour l'instant ? demanda Naruto.

-Euh… je crois bien que personne ne compte les points là. On dirait plus qu'elles cherchent à se viser mutuellement. C'est simple, Karin et Tayuya visent Sakura et Ino, et vice-versa. Elles sont dingues.

Sasuke ne quittait pas le match des yeux. Ou plutôt ne la quittait pas du regard. Il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, cherchant dans son esprit à quel moment il avait merdé pour que ça dérape ainsi. Au fond il le savait, il avait tout raté depuis le début. Et voilà maintenant qu'elles en arrivaient à se battre entre elles. C'était franchement ridicule, et particulièrement stupide de faire ça.

-Gai-sensei devrait arrêter le match, murmura Shikamaru.

-Tu le connais, il les arrêtera pas… Oh merde ! s'écria brusquement Kiba.

-Putain Sakura… murmura Naruto en se levant, comme la plupart de ceux qui étaient assis.

Seuls Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji et Sai ne se levèrent pas. Shikamaru avait bien trop la flemme d'y aller, bien qu'il n'avait rien raté de la scène. Quand à Sasuke, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se lever. Il s'était figé, dès l'instant où Naruto avait murmurer quelque chose tout près de lui. C'était de sa faute, elle avait raison. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux contre lui-même qu'en ce moment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A terre, je suis à terre. Je viens de me prendre une balle de Tayuya en pleine face. Juste parce que je me suis interposée devant Ino. Et je peux affirmer que ça remet les idées en place. Je ne suis pas évanouie, ça non, je ne jouerais pas la comédie comme l'a fait Tayuya il y a une semaine. Mais putain, je ne me suis pas préparée à ça non plus ! La douleur est assez faible, disons que mon esprit est tellement ailleurs que je ne pense même pas à ressentir de la douleur. Durant tout mon match, je n'ai pas cessé de regarder Sasuke. Merde. Moi qui dit que je dois cesser de penser à lui, je continue de le mater comme pas permis. J'ai vu la façon dont il jouait contre Idate. Ça m'a… destabilisé. Peut-être tellement que j'en ai oublié mes réflexes de renvoyer une balle tiens ! Ino est penchée au dessus de moi, et il n'y a pas qu'elle. Je distingue aussi les visages de Tenten et Temari, puis je vois celui de Naruto s'imposer.

-Sakura ! Tu m'entends Sakura ?

-Pousse-toi Naruto, laisse-la respirer un peu, réplique Tenten.

-Arrête de crier Naruto, tu me casses les oreilles… murmurai-je.

Me décidant enfin à me relever, je me masse la nuque pour remettre ma tête bien en place.

-Aïe…

-Comment tu te sens Sakura ? demande Ino, soucieuse. T'aurais pas du te mettre devant moi…

-Et après ? Tu te serais prise la balle, et tu serais à ma place. C'est pas forcément mieux.

-Putain Sakura-chan, t'es bête ou quoi ?

-Poussez-vous ! résonne la voix de Gai-sensei. Haruno, ça va ?

-On va dire que ça va sensei, pas de soucis.

-Tu risques d'avoir un bel œil au beurre noir Haruno, dit-il en scrutant mon visage. Le mieux serait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie mettre de la glace.

-C'est stupide Sensei, on a fini les cours nous, s'exclame Tenten. Autant qu'elle le fasse chez elle.

-Hum, c'est pas faux. Bon écartez-vous de là, c'est pas un spectacle que je sache !

Je saisis la main que me tend Naruto, et il me relève avec douceur. Décidément, je suis également abonnée pour me foutre dans le pétrin en sport ! Super, moi qui pensais ce matin que la journée allait bien se dérouler…

-T'es sûre que tu peux marcher Sakura-chan ? me demande Naruto.

Je plonge mes prunelles dans les siennes, et lui adresse un faible sourire.

-Oui, je t'assure que ça va. Je suis résistante tu sais.

Il me lance un sourire forcé, et me lâche en s'écartant de moi. Karin et Tayuya n'ont pas bougé de leur place, et je crois même qu'elles sont déçues que je ne sois pas plus amochée. Puis je vois Ino s'avancer vers elles.

-Hé les pétasses ! Je peux vous garantir que j'en ai pas fini avec vous. Compris ? lance Ino dans un sourire.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? réplique Tayuya.

-Toi ferme-la. Dommage pour toi, mais tu m'as raté. T'inquiète pas, on aura l'occasion de remettre ça ! Tu viens Sakura ?

Ignorant royalement les regards qu'elles me jettent, je passe à côté d'elles, et sors du gymnase en compagnie des filles. Une fois dans le vestiaire, je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet, et constate que ça commence déjà à virer au violet.

-Je vais encore faire des ravages comme ça, marmonnai-je.

Les filles éclatent de rire, et je leur tire la langue. Puis le silence se fait à nouveau ressentir, étant donné que Karin et les autres entrent dans le vestiaire. Je ne leur adresse pas un regard, et c'est sans doute le plus étrange, mais elles non plus ne me regardent pas. Du moins je ne sens aucun regard meurtrier sur moi. Elles se changent vite, et sortent aussitôt de la pièce. Ino me jette un regard interrogateur, auquel je réponds pas un haussement d'épaules. Elles sont beaucoup plus rapides que moi pour se changer, et Tenten et Temari partent en premier, devant rejoindre les mecs.

-Dépêche-toi Sakura, soupire Ino.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller Ino, je voulais passer à la bibliothèque avant de partir.

-Encore plus pour que j'y aille, s'exclame-t-elle en riant. A demain alors, et n'oublies pas de mettre de la glace en rentrant !

-T'inquiète ! lui criai-je avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Je finis de reboutonner ma chemise, puis enfile mes chaussures, avant de sortir du vestiaire à mon tour. Ça va qu'il n'y a pas foule dehors, parce que vu mon œil, je ne passe pas inaperçue ! C'est vrai qu'elle m'a pas raté, ou plutôt qu'elle avait bien visé Ino cette salope. Oubliant la bibliothèque, je commence à me diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'une main m'agrippe l'épaule. Je fronce les sourcils, et me dégage aussitôt de la personne en question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karin ?

Son regard me parcours brièvement, s'attardant sur mon œil, et je vois son sourire s'élargir.

-Tu fais fureur comme ça Haruno. Ça te rend même plus belle je trouve !

-Vraiment, vraiment très drôle Karin, répliquai-je d'un ton sarcastique. Garde tes blagues complètement nazes pour quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra bien les entendre.

-Hum, même lorsque Yamanaka n'est pas là tu te la joues. Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule cette connasse.

-Non, elle a juste compris qui tu étais réellement, voilà tout. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que tout le monde n'est pas assez con pour se laisser manipuler par toi Karin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Que je manipule les gens ?

-Me fais pas rire. Tayuya, Kin, et les autres… Sans elles tu serais rien. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Je me fous bien d'elles Haruno. Et tu oublies ce que j'ai moi, rajoute-t-elle avec sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as, si ce n'est une case en moins ? répondis-je durement.

-Sasuke-kun.

Mes yeux se froncent sur le coup. Elle joue avec mes nerfs, elle sait parfaitement ce que je peux ressentir là. Oh oui, elle se fout vraiment de moi. Je serre les poings, me forçant à ne rien laisser paraître.

-Je t'ai déjà dit à la soirée que tu pouvais garder Sasuke. Pour ce qu'il est devenu avec toi, crois-moi, je n'en veux pas.

-Tu te voiles la face ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais pendant le match ? Comment tu le dévorais des yeux à la soirée ? Tu crois que j'ignore que tu l'as aguichée, profité du fait qu'il était bourré pour l'embrasser ?

-Que…

-Tayuya m'a tout dit. Et je sais aussi qu'elle l'a dit à Sai, puisque c'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire.

Hein ? Elle plaisante là ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être aussi mauvaise que ça…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu as Sasuke, alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur moi ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne supporte pas le fait que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout. Et on dirait que même le fait que je t'ai pris Sasuke ne suffit pas, alors il faut bien que je cherche plus loin…

Je la regarde interdite, ne comprenant vraiment rien. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut à la fin ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à oublier Sasuke, si en plus elle cherche à me détruire complètement… Cette fille, c'est clair, je la hais. Je la hais de toutes mes forces. La haine que je peux ressentir parfois devant Sasuke n'est rien comparé à la haine que je ressens pour elle. Retenant mes larmes, je m'écarte d'elle et commence à marcher lentement, n'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre cette discussion.

-Moi qui pensais que tu avais un peu plus de cran que ça… Tu passes ton temps à fuir ou quoi ?

Je m'arrête aussitôt, et me tourne vers elle le regard remplie de toute la haine possible que je peux ressentir.

-Je ne fuis pas. Tu ne vaux juste pas le coup Karin.

Je vois son visage se déformer de colère, et au moment où elle s'approche de moi une main lui attrape le bras, et je lève mes émeraudes brillantes vers celui qui vient de faire ça.

-Karin, ça suffit comme ça, murmure Sasuke.

-Mais enfin Sasuke-kun ! s'écrie-t-elle en tapant du pied. Ça ne te regarde pas alors reste en dehors de ça !

-Je pense que ça me regarde au contraire, répond t-il. Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez exactement ?

-J'ai bien le droit de discuter avec cette salope, non ? réplique Karin. Maintenant lâche-moi !

Pour ma part, je ne peux que demeurer vide devant ce spectacle. Là, sous mes yeux, il est train de prendre ma défense, tout en m'ignorant totalement. Je pourrais ne pas être là que ça ne changerait rien. Alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi fait-il semblant comme ça ? Il cherche juste à me détruire lui aussi, voilà tout. Voilà. Moi qui pensais ne pas pleurer aujourd'hui, ça n'aura pas payé. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, parce que putain… cette histoire ne finira jamais. Je croise son regard, et mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

-J'en ai assez, murmurai-je simplement avant de baisser la tête.

Je me moque bien de l'air qu'il peut arborer là, j'en ai clairement rien à foutre. Je me tourne à nouveau, prête à partir cette fois-ci.

-Sa…

-Sakura ? C'est toi Sakura ?

Je relève la tête aussitôt, et me fige, complètement stupéfaite devant la personne qui attend devant le lycée. Si je m'attendais à ça… Pour le coup, j'imagine que Sasuke non plus. C'est même sûr.

-T'es bien le dernier auquel je m'attendais à voir… murmurai-je en souriant.

* * *

TADAM ! Mais qui est-ce ? Aaah je dois vous dire que je me sens coupable de vous laisser sur cette note. Mais j'espère publier la suite plus vite, et surtout que ça vous a plu, et que vous allez continuer à me suivre :)

Pour celles qui m'ont sur FB, vous savez déjà, mais je vais commencer également une nouvelle fic ! Un Sasu/Saku/Ita ! Donc les anti-Itachi, bah... x'D moi je l'aime bien !

Bon, Sasuke s'impatiente... mais ho ! Je bosse demain moi ! Aaah je ne peux rien lui refuser, et puis quand vous voyez son corps de rêve... slurps. Personnellement, je bave x')

Passez lire mon OS si vous avez le temps ! Et sinon, je vous demande, non quémande plutôt, des reviews :'DD niaaaaaaaaark !

Je vous embrasse fort, bien amicalement, Mireba-gougoule-perverse-chan ~ (Hanahi, j'suis sûre là t'es M-D-R :') )


	12. Chapter 12

YO ! Mouahaha, vous l'attendiez toutes, vous étiez impatientes, tiraillées de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ! Hé bien voici la suite les gens :D mon retard est largement impardonnable, aussi j'ai fait en sorte de pondre un chapitre BIEN long, histoire de me faire pardonner auprès de vous ) ce chapitre est à mon sens l'un des meilleurs pour cette fic, si vous voulez tout savoir j'exulte à l'idée de connaître vos réactions, j'vous assure que j'ai jamais été aussi enthousiaste pour un chapitre x') mais je vous le devais bien.

Réponses aux anonymes ici~ (d'ailleurs pour une fois j'ai répondu à tout l'monde, soyez fiers de moi D) :

_**Fan de fics**__ : Haha :') merci pour tes deux reviews Fan de fics ! comme je l'ai mis sur mon profil, je ne quitterais pas le site, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire )_

_**x-Pancakee**__ : x-Pancakee j'espère que c'est bien à toi que j'ai répondu sur ce blog oO tu sais déjà toutes ma réponse si oui xD encore merciii_

_**Petite-Hinata**__ : XD vu le temps que j'ai mis à pondre la suite, on peut dire que ma déprime a duré un bail T_T j'ai honte pardon ! __Oui, tu peux dire que Sasuke est CON :D te gêne pas mdr ! ^^ pour Idate j'avoue que ça peut être surprenant, j'espère que du coup ça gâche en rien l'histoire ! Mais j'en avais marre que Sakura soit toujours seule et dépressive, alors avec Idate ça décoiffe x') et pareil pour Ino, comme tu le dis si bien Karin a les nerfs niark ! je suis sûre que tu sais déjà de qui il s'agit ) __encore merci, gro bisoux à toi aussi p __(et je ne suis PAS belle -_-)_

_**Kookie**__ : Donc NON je n'arrête pas mes fics :D d'ailleurs j'ai commencé un ItaSasuSaku si tu ne l'avais pas vu ^^ Je te préviens encore bien sûr, par mail comme tu le désires =) Et t'inquiète pour les fautes xD encore merci à toi~_

_**naruto's world**__ : Ta review m'a genre grave touché T_T me dire que j'ai un talent indéniable est… extrêmement louable de ta part. j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu encore merci !_

_**Celtimanga**__ : Merci à toi Celticmanga :') ça me fait toujours plaisir tes reviews. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pars plus ) __XoXo toi aussi xD Mireba~_

_**Nenette**__ : Qu'est ce que tu vas dire alors -_- c'est plus se faire désirer là u_u pardonne-moi Nenette ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, c'est peut-être mon préféré depuis le début de ma fic. __Bien à toi, Mireba~_

**Pour celles qu'on pas de compte et qui veulent être prévenues, mon FB est toujours à votre disposition sur mon profil :)**

Ah et n'oubliez pas qu'on fête l'anniversaire de **Naruto** aujourd'hui :') alors _**omedeto gozaimasu Naruto**_

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre qui je vous assure, vaut la peine d'avoir attendu. Good reading !

* * *

_"Je n'arrive pas à t'ignorer. Non, je n'y arrive pas. Parce que tu fais tout pour que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier." S. Uchiwa_

Mon cerveau met un instant à se remettre en route, puis je commence à marcher vers celui qui m'a appelé, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me tourner vers Sasuke pour voir sa réaction, ou plutôt je n'en ai pas eu envie. Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir envie de toute manière ? Pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Pressant un peu le pas, je me mets à courir aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent, pour me jeter avec force dans les bras de mon interlocuteur.

-Quelle force ! Ça fait longtemps, hein Sakura ? me murmure t-il à l'oreille.

-Itachi… soufflai-je à mon tour, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Sincèrement, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de revoir quelqu'un. Je le pense en toute honnêteté. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines qu'Uchiwa Itachi débarquerait au lycée et que je me jetterais dans ses bras, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais ça aurait été un rire franc et spontané. Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke. Du peu que je l'ai croisé, je sais que c'est une personne de confiance, et quelqu'un de très gentil. Trop parfois je dirais même. Lorsque j'allais chez Sasuke, il m'arrivait de le croiser et à chaque fois, j'abandonnais Sasuke pour passer du temps avec son frère. Je crois que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, enfin je n'en sais rien. Lui aussi joue de la guitare, et je me souviens encore du nombre de fois où je me suis exercée au piano sous son œil. Franchement, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Oui. Lui aussi a hérité de la beauté de sa mère, et même si j'avoue préférer Sasuke, lui non plus ne manque pas de charme. Loin de là même. A croire que je suis tombée amoureuse du mauvais frère. Enfin non. A la différence de Sasuke que je croyais considérer comme mon meilleur ami, Itachi lui, était réellement une sorte de grand frère pour moi. Alors oui, je suis réellement heureuse de le voir. La chaleur de ses bras m'apaisent radicalement, j'en oublierais presque qu'il y a quelques minutes de cela j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes, une énième fois. Ça me fait penser aussi qu'Itachi n'est probablement au courant de rien. N'ayant aucune envie de quitter ses bras, je m'écarte quand même de lui, et scrute son visage rayonnant. Comment ne pas sourire en croisant son regard ? C'est tout simplement impossible.

-T'as changé Sakura. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une femme devant moi.

-Tu insinues qu'avant je ne faisais pas féminine c'est ça ? répliquai-je en feignant d'être contrariée.

-Pas du tout ! Je te trouvais mignonne avant, mais là, tu es réellement séduisante. Vraiment.

Sur le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Normal, un compliment pareil ! Soudain, j'entends un raclement de gorge, et me rappelle vaguement que derrière moi se trouve Sasuke, et Karin bien sûr. Je les avais presque oublié ceux-là, et le fait qu'ils m'aient tous les deux vu courir me jeter dans les bras d'Itachi m'importe peu. Ça ne les regarde pas de toute manière, Karin encore moins que Sasuke. Je me tourne en même temps qu'Itachi, mais garde mes yeux baissés, n'ayant aucune envie de croiser le regard de Sasuke. Parce que putain, je peux parfaitement le sentir rivé sur moi, et que ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ? Si il a quelque chose à dire qu'il le balance et me laisse en paix bordel !

-Sasuke, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir toi aussi ! T'as encore grandi ou je ne m'abuse ? s'exclame Itachi en riant.

-Hn, très drôle, lance Sasuke. T'es rentré quand ?

-Il n'y a pas longtemps. On dirait que tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir, moi qui attendait avec impatience de revoir mon petit crétin de frère !

Itachi s'avance un peu vers Sasuke, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever la tête. Pour un peu, ça me donnerait presque envie de sourire. Je sais qu'ils sont très proches, quoiqu'en dise Sasuke. Tout comme je sais très bien qu'il adore son frère. Ça me fait un pincement au cœur, parce que repenser à cela me fait revivre les moments que j'ai pu passer avec lui. Je me mords la lèvre, forçant mon esprit à chasser toute pensée concernant Sasuke. On va dire que là, c'est un peu difficile vu qu'il est juste à côté de moi…

-En tout cas, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble à ce que je vois ! s'exclame soudainement Itachi en émettant un léger rire.

Mon corps se fige brusquement, et je suis pratiquement sûre que Sasuke aussi s'est figé à l'entente de cette phrase. Ensemble… Non, plus vraiment. Plus du tout même. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à trembler, la tristesse reprenant brutalement le dessus. Et le pire, c'est qu'Itachi enchaine.

-Je suis sûr qu'à tous les coups, aucun de vous deux ne s'est décidé à…

-Tu ne me présente pas Sasuke-kun ? s'écrie soudain une voix aigue.

Mon regard légèrement embué, je me tourne vers la fille qui vient de se rapprocher de Sasuke pour lui agripper le bras. Karin. Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là. C'est vrai qu'elle ne doit pas vraiment comprendre la situation, je suis même sûre qu'elle n'était pas au courant que Sasuke avait un frère cette cruche. D'un autre côté, Itachi non plus ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose. Les seules fois où il a du entendre parler de Karin, c'était quand Sasuke se plaignait d'elle alors… Il est clair qu'il doit être complètement perdu ! Un peu comme je le suis toujours mine de rien.

-C'est qui Sasuke ? murmure Itachi.

-Je suis sa petite amie, répond aussitôt Karin, un grand sourire de triomphe aux lèvres. Et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Itachi c'est ça ?

Je vois aussitôt Itachi froncer les sourcils, de l'étonnement passant dans son regard sombre. Ça y est, il vient de comprendre que Sasuke sort avec Karin. Je me demande bien ce à quoi il peut penser là, ça me démange même de ne pas le savoir. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on regarde Karin à première vue, on a tendance à douter fortement de ses capacités intellectuelles. Faut dire que son image de pouf lui va à merveille. Je ne me l'imagine pas autrement maintenant, je suis bien trop habituée à la connaître tel quel. Et je sais bien pourquoi elle exulte autant devant Itachi. Au fond, elle sait qu'elle touche un point sensible. Je suis même persuadée qu'elle l'a coupé dans ses paroles exprès, juste pour qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase. D'un côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, ce n'est pas comme si il allait dire une révélation ou quelque chose de ce genre. _Je ne supporte pas le fait que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout. _Sa phrase me revient brutalement à l'esprit, et me fait froncer les sourcils un peu plus. Cette fille est tout simplement incompréhensible.

-C'est… vrai Sasuke ? murmure Itachi au bout d'un moment.

Pour ma part, je tâche de garder le regard rivé vers le sol, luttant contre l'envie de sonder le visage de Sasuke. Je sais qu'il ne me regarde plus, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de voir quelle expression il arbore.

-Hn, c'est vrai.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sur le coup, et je sens un poids invisible dans ma poitrine. Sa voix était neutre, franche. Je n'ai senti aucun tremblement dans sa voix, non, il a sorti cela comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde qu'il sorte avec Karin. Alors qu'a fond, ça ne l'est pas du tout ! Me forçant à ne rien montrer, je lève mes yeux vers le visage d'Itachi, et l'expression d'incompréhension que j'y lis me crispe un peu plus. Devant moi, je vois les deux Uchiwa se fixer durement, et j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Surtout venant de la part d'Itachi. Sasuke a toujours été un peu asocial, alors ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais Itachi c'est différent. Ou est passé le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait tout à l'heure ? Puis lentement, je vois son regard se détacher de celui de Sasuke, pour se poser furtivement sur Karin, et enfin revenir vers moi. Son regard peiné me trouble franchement, et je vois avec regret le sien se détourner. Le regard vague, je me tourne alors vers Sasuke, qui semble fixer un point au hasard. Ses sourcils sont froncés, et je sens nettement de la tension entre les deux. Et au moment où je vais parler à Itachi, Karin ouvre la bouche.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller tous boire un verre ? s'écrie-t-elle. Après tout, tu viens de revenir Itachi, il faut fêter ça !

Je retiens un soupir, décidément cette fille ne comprend rien. Elle n'a pas remarqué que l'ambiance était plus que tendue là ? Contre toute attente, je vois Itachi se rapprocher de moi et me prendre le bras, sous le regard incrédule de Karin. Oui, j'ai bien dit incrédule. Alors soit je tire une tête pas nette, soit c'est elle qui a un problème. A dire vrai, je pense que c'est un peu des deux, je suis bien trop surprise pour le coup. Itachi a retrouvé d'un seul coup le même visage qu'il y a quelques minutes, alors que j'ai nettement senti de la colère dans son regard. A croire que le côté lunatique est propre à tous les Uchiwa.

-C'est une excellente idée ! On y va Sakura ? Sasuke, t'as ta voiture ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, murmure son frère. Mais je doute que…

-Je ne peux pas venir ! m'écriai-je aussitôt, coupant la parole à Sasuke par la même occasion.

Je sens presque aussitôt son regard se tourner vers moi, et j'essaye de paraître normale, alors qu'au fond de moi je sais que je suis crispée comme jamais. Non, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec Itachi oui, mais pas avec les deux autres. Surtout pas ce couple-là. Et surtout pas avec Sasuke. Je ne pourrais pas, et ne peux plus de toute manière supporter sa présence. Ça m'est décidément trop pénible. J'ai l'impression que lorsqu'il est dans les parages, je débloque complètement et perd tous mes moyens, et encore plus quand il me regarde. J'aimerais même qu'il cesse de me regarder, j'aimerais juste qu'il oublie ma personne. Qu'il oublie le fait que j'existe tout simplement. C'est là que je sens une légère pression sur mon bras, et je lève mes yeux vers ceux d'Itachi.

-Viens Sakura. S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il en me fixant toujours aussi intensément.

L'expression que je peux lire me désabuse un peu, je n'arrive pas à voir si c'est de la compassion ou de la peine qu'il exprime. C'est même la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il a le même regard que les autres. Le même regard rempli de pitié. Je déteste ça. Luttant pour retenir les larmes, je me force à sourire devant lui, et rassemblant mon courage, hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, me donnant un peu plus de force, et je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

-On y va ? lance Itachi en se tournant vers les deux autres. J'ai ma voiture, ça ira plus vite.

N'accordant pas un regard à Karin, et encore moins à Sasuke, je suis Itachi sans rien ajouter, tâchant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Courage, ce n'est qu'un verre après tout. Et il y a Itachi avec moi, donc tout ira bien. Nous sortons tous les quatre du lycée, et je m'installe à l'avant pour pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Je crois qu'il a compris que Karin et moi n'étions pas amies de toute manière, j'imagine que ça doit se voir ce genre de choses. Et vu les regards meurtriers qu'elle peut m'envoyer, ce n'est pas très compliqué de voir qu'elle et moi, on se déteste. Qu'on se hait plutôt. Sur tout le long du trajet, un silence de plomb se fait sentir, et je profite de ce calme pour me vider la tête. Mine de rien, les choses prennent une tournure vraiment bizarre dernièrement. D'abord mon amitié nouvelle avec Ino et Idate, puis le retour d'Itachi, et maintenant ça. Pas la peine de dire que je préfèrerais ne pas être là, dans cette voiture, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Surtout devant le regard d'Itachi, je n'aurais pas pu dire non, et je n'ai pas pu de toute manière. Je ne dois pas être égoïste, c'est pour lui que je suis là. Et je sais que ça lui fait plaisir, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Alors je dois bien me forcer. Après tout, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. De ce que je sais, il était à l'étranger, pour soi-disant étudier. Mais à tous les coups, je suis sûre qu'il a passé les trois quarts de son temps à faire la fête ! Intenable celui-là… Voilà encore un côté de lui complètement à l'opposé de celui de son frère, Sasuke étant largement plus calme et plus posé. Quoique, maintenant qu'il sort avec Karin, elle l'a peut-être contaminé sur ce point là aussi ! Un petit sourire narquois se dessine sur mes lèvres à cette idée, et je réprime un ricanement. J'ai bien le droit de me foutre de lui après tout. Mon sourire n'a pas du passer inaperçu, vu que j'entends Itachi rire à côté de moi. Souriant un peu plus, je fixe la route, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi se gare. Nous descendons dans la voiture, et je sens quelqu'un me retenir par le bras au moment d'entrer dans le bar. Je me retourne vers Itachi, qui me scrute d'un air soucieux.

-C'est moi ou il y a un froid entre toi et Sasuke ?

Je déglutis, n'ayant aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Pas maintenant du moins. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Et je ne sais même pas si je dois lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé alors…

-Je… t'expliquerai. Après, murmurai-je d'un sourire forcé.

-Bien, lâche-t-il en soupirant.

Puis je le vois entrer dans le bar, moi sur ses talons, le cœur battant un peu trop vite. J'ai déjà tout dit à Ino, alors pourquoi pas à Itachi ? C'est sûr que c'est plus difficile de lui parler à lui, après tout c'est quand même son frère. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de précieux pour moi, alors je me dois de lui dire la vérité. Et surtout, j'en ai besoin. M'être confiée à Ino m'a apaisé, c'est vrai, mais la douleur reste bien trop présente. Alors oui, en parler à Itachi me fera du bien. Je m'assois à côté d'Itachi, gardant mon regard baissé, pour ne surtout pas croiser celui de Sasuke qui malheureusement, est juste en face de moi. Trop tard pour changer, je me vois mal demander à Itachi d'échanger nos places sous prétexte que je ne supporte plus la présence de son frère ! Une serveuse s'approche de nous, et Itachi lui fait un large sourire. Sur le coup, ça me fait froncer les sourcils, on dirait Idate tout craché !

-Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

-Tu veux quoi Sakura ?

-N'importe, ça m'est égal, soupirai-je d'une voix morne.

-Très bien, alors deux cafés. Sasuke tu prends quoi ?

-Rien merci, lâche ce dernier d'une voix sèche.

Voix qui me semble quelque peu agacée, et j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Si il croit que je suis là par plaisir, il se trompe lourdement.

-Moi je prendrais un jus de fruit, s'exclame Karin à côté de lui. C'est moins calorique, n'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?

-Je vois pas en quoi un café est calorique, répondis-je à sa place, fixant toujours la table, la tête appuyée sur mon bras. C'est juste de l'eau tu sais.

Je sens brusquement un regard noir braqué sur moi, et je lève lentement mes prunelles émeraudes vers Karin, dont le visage commence à rougir. Si elle a envie de se taper la honte en s'énervant, c'est l'endroit idéal ! Quoique… ça me ferait bien rire. Je garde une expression neutre, n'ayant aucune envie de m'attarder sur cette discussion complètement ridicule. La serveuse, visiblement gênée se racle la gorge, et part chercher notre commande. Bizarrement, Sasuke n'a rien dit, et je n'ai même pas senti son regard froid se poser sur moi. C'est carrément une aubaine on va dire. Et à mon avis, Karin ne doit pas vraiment apprécié le fait que Sasuke ne l'ait pas défendu. Ça se voit nettement, vu qu'elle garde une expression faussement furieuse sur son visage. Mais c'est vrai que je suis moi-même surprise que Sasuke ne soit pas intervenu. Il est quand même son copain, alors c'est vrai que c'est… étrange. La voix de la serveuse revenant avec nos verres me coupe dans mes pensées, et je la remercie doucement en prenant ma tasse. Mentalement, je ris narquoisement en voyant Karin prendre son verre de jus de fruits, l'air un peu dépité. Ça y est, aurait-elle compris que sa réplique était plus que stupide ? La tête ailleurs, je tourne machinalement ma cuillère dans ma tasse, le regard toujours baissé vers la table. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, les pensées s'interposant les unes aux autres. M'autorisant un bref regard vers son visage, je constate que Sasuke fixe un point vide sur la table lui aussi. Son comportement est vraiment étrange, je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi. Ou plutôt pourquoi il ne réagit pas. On dirait qu'il est amorphe, ou alors lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il pense justement. Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres, tout en sentant Itachi se tourner vers moi.

-Au fait Sakura, c'est moi ou t'as un œil au beurre noir ?

Sur le coup, je manque de m'étouffer et avale d'un trait ce que j'avais dans la bouche, le café brûlant se déversant dans ma gorge. Là, tout le monde a le regard rivé sur moi, même Sasuke a daigné lever ses prunelles pour me sonder. Je tousse un peu, me sentant légèrement rouge et mets du temps à reprendre mon souffle.

-Euh… j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? murmure Itachi au bout d'un moment.

-N-non, c'est rien ! Je… je me suis pris un ballon pendant un match de volley en sport, c'est tout.

Et là, le silence total. Silence gêné je devrais dire. Brusquement coupé par le rire d'Itachi, qui apparemment trouve cela plutôt drôle. J'esquisse un sourire forcé, espérant que Sasuke détourne la tête le plus vite possible. Karin aussi me regarde, mais je sens que son regard n'est pas amical du tout. Ça tombe bien, ce que je ressens est loin d'être de l'amitié !

-Comment t'as fait pour te prendre un ballon ? finit par murmurer Itachi en reprenant son sérieux. On t'a jamais dit que le visage était la chose la plus importante pour une femme ?

-Pff, n'importe quoi, répondis-je en fermant les yeux. Que veux-tu, ma maladresse n'a pas changé elle.

-Ah ça c'est sûr ! s'exclame-t-il en riant. Fais plus attention quand même, tu es devenue tellement belle, alors ce serait dommage qu'un simple ballon vienne tout gâcher !

Je lui lance un regard noir, auquel il répond par un clin d'œil complice, me forçant à rire à mon tour. Oui, je suis heureuse de le revoir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir rire franchement, sans me soucier du lendemain. Bon, le sujet de notre fou rire n'est pas non plus extrêmement drôle ! Mine de rien, j'ai quand même assez mal à ma joue, et je n'ose imaginer l'arc en ciel par lequel mon bleu va passer. En tout cas, les deux autres devant ne semblent pas partager notre hilarité. Venant de Sasuke, ça ne m'étonne pas franchement, et je sais pourquoi Karin ne rit pas. En même temps, si elle s'était mise à rire, je crois que je lui aurais lancé son verre dans la gueule. Parce que c'est quand même de sa faute à elle et sa poufiasse de Tayuya si je suis blessée. Et elle le sait parfaitement, donc en effet, elle a raison de ne pas se la ramener. Reprenant peu à peu mon sérieux, je commence à questionner Itachi sur son voyage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il me raconte ce qui lui est arrivé, je ris un peu plus, m'attirant le regard agacé de Karin. Si elle n'est pas contente, elle n'a qu'à partir, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Ce qui m'énerve un peu, c'est le fait que Sasuke garde le silence. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi et Itachi dans le bar, et le fait que Sasuke ne dise rien n'arrange pas les choses. Je me sens presque coupable de rire avec son frère, mais d'un côté je n'ai pas à l'être, pas après tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de lui. C'est bizarre, mais là, je me sens un peu triste. Alors que je suis juste carrément heureuse d'écouter Itachi me raconter sa vie. Dans le fond, je sais qu'Itachi fait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le simple fait qu'il ait compris que moi et Sasuke ne nous parlons plus m'a alarmé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout lui dire, et il saura tout lui aussi. D'un côté, je me demande quelle sera sa réaction. Sasuke est son frère après tout. Mais je n'oublie pas le regard dur qu'il avait tout à l'heure, et qui m'a clairement déstabilisé. Tout à coup, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, et j'interromps Itachi pour le sortir. J'ouvre le clapet, et fronce les sourcils en voyant de qui vient le message. Et encore plus en lisant ce qu'il contient.

_J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure, mais ton bleu sur la joue, c'est super craquant !_

Idate. Quel crétin fini celui-là. Je me retiens de ne pas éclater de rire, et au moment où je vais pour lui répondre mon portable est arraché de mes mains.

-Ah ! Qui est donc ce fameux Idate qui trouve ton bleu super craquant ? Tu m'avais caché ça Sakura ?

Sur le coup, je suis incapable de trouver une quelconque réplique à lui sortir. Il a presque lu à voix haute le message d'Idate, et inutile de préciser qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire. Pas sachant qui se trouve devant nous. Tremblant un peu, je croise le regard de Sasuke, qui me fixe avec une hostilité sans pareille. Je me mords la lèvre, tâchant de ne pas montrer la moindre émotion. Karin a l'air d'exulter elle, comme si ce qu'Itachi venait de dire était le scoop le plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Bordel, comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus… Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de me trouver ailleurs qu'en ce moment.

-Un message d'Idate, vraiment ? Dis donc Sakura…

-Ferme-là Karin, répondis-je brusquement, m'attirant au passage le regard surpris de cette dernière, ainsi que celui des deux Uchiwa.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma phrase, tellement la colère est présente au fond de moi. Je commence vraiment à ne plus la supporter elle aussi, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais là je n'ai pas pu me contenir. D'où elle se permet de dire quoique ce soit ?

-Tu peux répéter Sakura ? finit-t-elle par murmurer, le regard noir.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter Karin. Ma vie ne te regarde en rien c'est clair ? Il n'y a rien entre moi et Idate, et même si il y avait quelque chose, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Ni au lycée, ni ailleurs.

-Espèce de…

-Ça suffit Karin.

Sa voix grave résonne à mes oreilles, m'obligeant à tourner la tête contre mon gré pour scruter son visage. Là, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe. Seul son regard froid à mon égard semble compter. Je sens mes yeux légèrement humides, mais il est clair que je ne m'abaisserais pas à pleurer devant lui. Et encore moins devant Karin, ça non. Une seule question demeure dans mon esprit. Pourquoi prendre ma défense pour me dévisager ensuite de la sorte ? Oui, Sasuke est vraiment le type le plus lunatique que je connaisse. Surtout que je ne lui ai pas demandé de s'interposer entre moi et sa poufiasse qui lui sert de copine. Au contraire, je commence à apprécier ces joutes verbales parfaitement puériles, ça me procure un plaisir inouï de la voir s'emporter pour un rien, alors que je reste à chaque fois neutre. En tout cas, l'ambiance s'est clairement refroidie. Nos prunelles s'affrontent toujours avec dureté, et je ne sais même pas ce que pense Itachi de tout ceci. Puis sans prévenir, Sasuke détache son regard du mien et je le vois se lever, mes sourcils se fronçant encore plus. C'est juste… déloyal de partir ainsi. De me laisser sans réponse. Encore.

-Sasuke-kun… murmure Karin en levant son visage vers lui.

-Merci pour le verre, je te rembourse à la maison, lance ce dernier à l'égard de son frère.

-Tu pars déjà ? Mais vous êtes à pied je te rappelle !

-Hn, t'en fais pas. Je raccompagne juste Karin chez elle et je rentre. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-Okay mais…

Itachi n'a pas le temps de finir sa réponse que l'autre est déjà parti, son sac posé nonchalamment sur son épaule. Chose qui bordel, le rend terriblement séduisant, et ça m'énerve de l'avouer. Même en étant le plus naturel possible il arrive à être beau, c'est agaçant. Agaçant parce que ça ne m'aide pas franchement à l'oublier. J'entends Karin soupirer, puis se lever à son tour, et même si je sens son regard toujours aussi furieux sur moi, il n'est pas question que je lève la tête pour la regarder. Je crois que je la vois assez pendant les cours, alors je vais m'épargner une cécité aggravée à force de la voir ! Elle quitte à son tour le bar, me laissant seule avec Itachi, qui ne m'a toujours pas adressé le moindre mot. Cette situation m'embarrasse un peu, non pas que je sois gênée d'être seule avec lui hein. Juste que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il a pensé de mon entrevue avec Karin. Sans parler bien sûr de mon échange quasi-inexistant avec Sasuke. Ne sachant quoi dire, je prend maladroitement ma tasse pour finir mon café. Il est devenu froid maintenant, et je dois avouer que ça ne fait que glacer encore plus mon corps déjà crispé. J'avale rapidement le contenu de ma tasse, puis la repose sans bruit.

-On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer nous aussi.

Je tourne lentement mon visage pour dévisager celui d'Itachi, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de le déchiffrer, se levant brusquement pour aller payer nos boissons. En le regardant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre, pour ne pas laisser la tristesse me submerger. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas en face d'Itachi. J'aurais bien trop honte, et je me suis déjà assez ridiculisée comme ça dans cette histoire. Le souvenir du jour où j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Sasuke refait subitement surface, et je serre les poings, forçant mon esprit à chasser cette image qui je le sais, ne fera qu'accentuer mon amertume. Je sors du bar, suivie de près par Itachi, et au moment où je commence à marcher en direction de la voiture, sa main m'attrape le bras, me stoppant dans mes pas. Le cœur battant, je me retourne vers lui, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il va me dire.

-Tu veux bien… qu'on discute un peu ?

Son regard est tout à fait sérieux, et je sais que là, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Je ne peux plus. Et le comportement de Sasuke me donne encore plus raison. Oui il n'a pas pris la défense de Karin, et après ? Il se fout de moi, je le sais. Au fond, j'aurais du toujours m'en douter. Aurons-nous réellement été amis lui et moi ? Me mordant la lèvre, je baisse mon regard, et je sens mes yeux me picoter, ma vue se brouiller peu à peu. Je vais pleurer. Encore. Devant Itachi en plus, c'est pas génial comme plan. Mais je ne peux pas me retenir. Je n'en ai pas la force, et je peine à croire que je l'aurais un jour. Soudain, je sens deux mains me prendre par la taille et m'attirer contre un buste. Itachi resserre son emprise sur mon corps, et je sens mes épaules trembler légèrement. Je pleure. Je pleure à chaudes larmes contre Itachi, mes sanglots se perdant sous la chaleur de ses bras. Comme Idate, il ne dit rien. Un silence apaisant, qui contraste avec le chaos total qui résonne dans ma tête.

-Je suis là Sakura. Et je resterais là.

Je relève mes yeux brillants vers les siens, et l'inquiétude que je peux y lire me désabuse encore plus. Bordel… J'ai l'impression d'avoir Sasuke en face de moi.

-Alors lâche-toi Sakura. Lâche-toi enfin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La porte claqua pour la deuxième fois de la soirée chez les Uchiwa. Il était déjà neuf heures lorsque Sasuke rentra chez lui. Karin avait réussi à le garder chez elle, et bien qu'il était exténué, il avait cédé. Une nouvelle fois. Et son humeur ne s'était pas arrangée. Il était sorti de ce bar assez énervé, et son agacement s'était accentué en allant chez Karin. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et trouva sa mère en train de terminer la vaisselle. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, et sentit l'atmosphère devenir lugubre en croisant le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

-Il est tard Sasuke. Je sais bien que tu as dix-huit ans mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour rentrer à cette heure-ci.

-Hn, excuse-moi. Karin m'a un peu retardé.

-Karin… Il serait temps de me la présenter tu ne crois pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à retarder notre entrevue, je me trompe ?

Touché. Un rictus traversa le visage du brun, se demandant comment les mères pouvaient être aussi intuitives.

-Tu te fais de fausses idées…

-Tu es sûr que ça n'a pas un rapport avec Sakura plutôt ? l'interrompit Mikoto en scrutant encore plus le visage fermé de son fils.

Sasuke tiqua aussitôt, ce qui confirma ses dires. Elle le savait, elle savait que son fils et la fille d'une de ses plus proches amies ne se parlaient plus. Eux qui étaient inséparables, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que leur amitié cesse aussi brusquement ? Tout n'était pas clair, et elle doutait fortement des sentiments de son fils envers son actuelle petite-amie. Qu'elle se demandait d'ailleurs où il avait été la chercher… Elle se rappela soudainement de quelque chose, et s'avança un peu plus vers son fils.

-Itachi est déjà rentré. Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

-Hn… Il est venu au lycée pour me voir… et voir Sakura, parvint-il a murmurer d'une voix inaudible.

Il fronça les sourcils au souvenir de leur brève sortie à quatre, et dans un soupir d'agacement, tourna les talons, prêt à monter dans sa chambre.

-Fais attention, Itachi est d'une humeur exécrable. Bonne nuit Sasuke.

-Hn… Bonne nuit toi aussi, répondit-il, avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Il monta sans bruit l'escalier, et au moment où il allait entrer dans sa chambre une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête pour toiser son frère, puis s'écarta sans ménagement de ce dernier.

-T'as un problème ? Maman m'a dit que t'étais énervé.

-Et tu ne te demande pas pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas eu cette discussion avec Naruto, ce n'était pas avec son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps qu'il allait l'avoir. Sans compter qu'au final, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. L'image de son ancienne amie et de son frère riant ensemble refit surface dans son esprit, et il ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il se rappelait de ça. Il n'en avait pas envie, et la vérité était que ça le faisait plus chier qu'autre chose. Alors oui, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Il posa à peine la main sur la poignée que la voix sourde d'Itachi retentit de son dos.

-J'ai parlé avec Sakura.

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée, et il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser la colère le gagner.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il se sentit retourné en arrière pour être plaqué contre le mur. Le bruit résonna dans toute la maison, et Itachi espérait que sa mère ne s'en soit pas rendue compte. La main de Sasuke lui tenait fermement le bras, il avait réagi aussi vite que son aîné. Les deux Uchiwa se toisaient du regard, leurs prunelles d'encre exprimant la même fureur. Sachant parfaitement que se battre n'était pas la solution, Itachi relâcha son frère en soupirant, sans pour autant s'écarter de lui. Le visage de ce dernier était fermé, et même son frère n'aurait pu déchiffrer son expression.

-Ton comportement est inacceptable Sasuke. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu en arriver là. Surtout avec Sakura merde… Putain Sasuke, je croyais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie ! explosa Itachi.

-Je…

-Et c'est quoi ce plan ? Non mais t'as vu avec quoi tu sors bordel ! Une pouf Sasuke, une pouf ! Toi qui m'a toujours dit que tu voulais une fille avec de la personnalité, franchement t'as fait fort sur ce coup-là !

-Itachi…

-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que j'ai faux sur toute la ligne, que Sakura le vit bien et que tu es amoureux de cette fille sans cervelle ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu dévorais Sakura du regard quand on était à table ? cria un peu plus fort le brun.

-Et si tu me laissais parler au lieu de gueuler ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils, soupira à nouveau et scruta le visage de son frère pour voir si celui-ci était sérieux. Son regard était baissé, dénué d'expression, et Itachi se demanda un moment s'il ne venait pas de faire une morale à un zombie. C'était ce que lui semblait être son frère là, et au fond, il connaissait la raison de ce mutisme. Mutisme qui ne ressemblait pas à Sasuke en général, mais il fallait croire que beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Leur mère n'était pas accourue pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et Itachi l'en remercia mentalement, se disant qu'elle avait compris que c'était à lui de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Sasuke.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu as réfléchi aux conséquences Sasuke ? Tu imagines ce qu'elle peut ressentir ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

-Et après ? C'était une raison pour l'envoyer chier de la sorte, et pour cesser toute relation avec elle du jour au lendemain ? La diplomatie, tu sais pourtant ce que c'est non ? rajoute Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'aimer.

-Les sentiments ça se commande pas Sasuke. On le saurait si on pouvait ne pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais franchement, je vois pas où est le mal là-dedans…

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'aime. Elle ne doit pas m'aimer. Pas moi, lâcha brusquement Sasuke, le regard rivé au sol.

Itachi se coupa, et sonda le visage de son frère cadet. Indéchiffrable comme à l'ordinaire. Il essayait de comprendre les motivations de Sasuke, mais il avait bien du mal. Il pensait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Pour lui, toute cette histoire n'aurais jamais du arriver, et il ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu commencer.

-Tu n'aimes pas Karin pas vrai ?

-Hn…

-Et je suppose que tu es amoureux de Sakura mais que tu fais tout pour le nier, quitte à couper tout lien avec elle. C'est bien ça ?

Et là, sous ses yeux, il crut voir un soupçon de surprise passer dans les yeux sombres de son frère. Etait-ce du remord ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais la vérité était claire à ses yeux, et il était temps que les choses reprennent leurs places initiales.

-Tu te fais de fausses idées.

Abasourdi, Itachi sonda un peu plus le visage du brun, qui le fixait avec une colère non dissimulée.

-Et toi t'es vraiment pas crédible Sasuke.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, l'aîné des Uchiwa se demandant si son frère n'avait pas une case en moins. Pourquoi Sasuke se mentait-il ? Il cachait quelque chose, c'était évident.

-Je vais me coucher, murmura finalement ce dernier, avant de s'écarter une fois pour toute de son frère.

Ce dernier le laissa faire sans rien ajouter, il en avait assez vu pour la journée. Si il avait imaginé son retour de cette manière… Il devait faire quelque chose. Aussi bien pour son frère que pour son amie. La voir s'écrouler dans ses bras l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne le pensait, ou du moins il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait l'affecter autant. C'était sûrement du au fait qu'il tenait énormément à elle, voilà tout. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait tout raconté, il avait senti son humeur se dégrader petit à petit, se demandant comment son frère avait pu devenir un crétin pareil. Mais maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux la situation. Et il était évident à ses yeux que son frère aimait la jeune fille. Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas aperçue à table, mais il ne l'avait pas ou peu quitté des yeux, restant parfaitement stoïque comme à son habitude, mais tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son frère regarder une fille de cette manière. Sans parler de l'expression de jalousie maladive qui demeurait dans son regard de jais. Il sourit en se rappelant de la scène, et fixa une dernière fois la porte de la chambre de son frère, à présent fermée.

-Elle a quand même raison de dire que c'est un crétin, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de rentrer à son tour dans sa chambre.

Dans le hall, Uchiwa Mikoto retint un sourire. Le retour de son fils aîné apaiserait peut-être les tensions entre les deux adolescents, et elle espérait que les choses allaient rapidement s'arranger. Elle soupira. Connaissant le caractère de son fils, combiné à celui de la fille de son amie, ce n'était pas gagné.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je me dirige vers le lycée d'un pas lent, ayant peu l'envie de me taper une nouvelle journée de cours. En même temps, il faut me comprendre. Hinata n'est pas réapparue depuis trois jours maintenant, et je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas croisé Neji pour lui demander s'il savait quelque chose. Parce que je suppose qu'il doit forcément être au courant, enfin, j'imagine qu'ils sont proches. Ça m'énerve, parce que j'ai besoin de voir Hinata. Je ne lui ai toujours pas présenté Ino et Idate, qui pourtant n'attendent que ça, de pouvoir la rencontrer. Ça risque d'ailleurs d'être drôle, ils me font tellement rire que je suis quasiment certaine qu'Hinata va les adorer ! Oui, elle s'entendra forcément avec eux. Trois jours. Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis notre sortie à quatre, et je n'ai toujours pas été voir Itachi pour pousser ma gueulante pour m'avoir forcé à venir. C'est vrai, j'ai vraiment fait ça pour lui ! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de m'énerver contre lui, non, pas après la manière dont il m'a réconforté l'autre soir. Et surtout pas après l'état dans lequel je me suis mise. Moi qui voulais ne pas paraître si faible que ça, j'ai fait tout l'inverse. Nous sommes restés deux bonnes heures ensemble, et il m'a même raccompagné chez moi. Je me rappelle encore de la tête de ma mère lorsqu'elle a vu qui m'accompagnait, et encore plus lorsqu'elle a vu ma tête de déterrée. C'est simple, même deux jours après j'ai l'impression que mes yeux sont des poches, à chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace je les trouve gonflés, alors qu'Ino m'a assuré qu'ils étaient tout à fait normaux. Et Idate… Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon, vu la manière dont je l'ai incendié suite à son message. Parce qu'au final, si il n'y avait pas eu son message, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ! D'un côté je lui en suis reconnaissant, vu que ça m'a permis de m'échapper à cette torture d'être en compagnie de Karin et de Sasuke. En parlant de lui, je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite encore plus qu'avant. Enfin je veux dire, avant on se croisait, mais j'étais comme transparente à ses yeux, alors que là je suis à la fois transparente, et visiblement contagieuse vu que je le croise plus du tout ! Je ne m'en plains pas du tout, au contraire même. Je me sens réellement mieux quand je ne le vois pas, et la présence d'Ino et d'Idate à mes côtés ne fait que me rendre plus heureuse. Même si j'aimerais bien qu'Hinata soit là également… Je remarque que j'arrive bientôt au lycée, et au même moment quelqu'un me dépasse. Mon regard se pose sur le dos de Sai, qui marche beaucoup plus rapidement que moi. Le remord me submerge aussitôt, et mes pas se font de plus en plus petits. Là, je ne peux que le regarder de dos. Il s'éloigne de moi encore plus. Et j'ai l'impression que je suis incapable de faire quelque chose pour changer cela. Quand je pense que c'est Karin qui a envoyé Tayuya pour lui balancer mon baiser avec Sasuke, ça me dépasse. Et y penser ne fait qu'accentuer la haine que je ressens envers ces filles. Sans parler qu'avec leurs conneries, j'ai toujours un superbe œil au beurre noir à l'œil ! Un poids sur mon dos me coupe dans mes pensées, et je tourne la tête pour croiser le regard amusé d'Idate, souriant comme à son habitude. Je lui souris à mon tour et enlève mes écouteurs.

-T'arrives bien tôt.

-Je sais ! J'ai cru que j'étais en retard, alors je me suis grouillé de me préparer, mais en fait il me restait une demi-heure donc…

-T'es vraiment un idiot ! m'exclamai-je en riant.

Puis nous nous remettons à marcher, Idate me racontant sa soirée jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons dans le couloir. Je lui fais un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans la classe, et me stoppe subitement en apercevant Hinata assise à sa place. Son regard est baissé, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus réservée qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça me fait un pincement au cœur, moi qui me faisait une joie de la retrouver, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment choisi pour plaisanter. Je m'approche doucement de son bureau, et elle relève la tête, ses yeux nacrés croisant les miens.

-S-salut Sakura.

-Salut Hinata, répondis-je en m'asseyant. Tu sais que je me faisais du soucis ? T'es pas venue en cours depuis trois jours.

-Je sais, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, murmure-t-elle en baissant un peu plus la tête.

-C'est rien t'inquiète. J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter, et il faudra que je te présente à certaines personnes aussi, ajoutai-je en lui souriant. Tu es libre ce midi j'espère ?

-C-ce midi… Excuse-moi Sakura, mais je mange à l'extérieur.

-Ah… fis-je, légèrement déçue.

Puis je reporte mon attention sur ma table, et sort mes cours sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'ai le sentiment qu'Hinata… me fuit. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ai-je fais quelque chose qui aurait pu la contrarier ? J'ai beau chercher dans mon esprit, je ne vois pas. Ou alors elle est au courant de ma dispute avec Sai, mais même si elle le sait, pourquoi serais-t-elle fâchée ? Ne rien savoir m'énerve, et je soupire en tournant la tête vers la table d'Ino. Celle-ci me renvois un clin d'œil complice, et je lui souris, avant de me retourner. Le prof de japonais entre, et le silence se fait ressentir. Mon esprit un peu ailleurs, je m'efforce de noter tout ce qu'il dit, n'étant pas concentrée du tout. Toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers Hinata, qui ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard depuis que je lui ai parlé. Elle ne m'a même pas posé de questions sur le bleu que j'ai sur la joue, rien. Agacée, je déchire un bout de mon cahier pour y noter quelque chose, et le fait glisser discrètement sur sa table. Elle le prend timidement, et du coin de l'œil, je la vois le lire rapidement, pour ensuite écrire dessus. Puis elle me le repasse, et je me dépêche de le déplier pour le lire.

_Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler Sakura. Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît._

Je réprime un soupir, et balance le papier dans ma trousse. Comment ne pas le prendre mal aussi ? Pour moi, je considère déjà Hinata comme une amie, alors il est normal que je me fasse du soucis et que je veuille savoir ce qu'elle a merde. C'est clair, ça m'énerve. Le cours se déroule rapidement, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et j'ai presque gardé mes yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Hinata ne m'a pas regardé de toute manière, je n'ai pas senti le moindre regard dans ma direction, sauf peut-être celui de Karin, mais ça je m'en fous royalement. Ah oui, depuis notre sortie, elle me fixe avec encore plus d'hostilité, ce qui me fait bien rire intérieurement. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être énervée, alors je sais pas à quoi elle joue, mais ça a le don de m'agacer. La sonnerie retentit, et au moment où je vois Ino arriver vers nous en souriant, Hinata se lève brusquement et quitte la classe à la hâte, passant devant une Ino complètement ahurie.

-Ben, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? marmonne Ino, le regard tourné vers la porte.

-Laisse, répliquai-je en soupirant. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais ça me soule un peu de la voir comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être responsable en plus…

-Tu devrais demander à son cousin, Neji, suggère Ino. Il doit savoir quelque chose, et puis ce serait une occasion de me le présenter, rajoute-t-elle en riant.

Je lui lance un regard surpris, et ris à mon tour.

-T'as des vues sur Neji toi ?

-Avoue qu'il est quand même canon !

Je ris encore plus, et elle croise les bras en boudant. C'est vrai que Neji est séduisant, il a quelque chose que les autres garçons n'ont pas. Il est aussi froid et mystérieux que Sasuke. Je me gifle mentalement, pourquoi je pense encore à ce connard moi ! Ino me presse pour sortir, et nous nous dirigeons à la cafétéria tout en bavardant. Idate est déjà assis à notre place habituelle, et son regard blasé s'illumine dès que nous arrivons. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite mes deux amis débattre sur les conquêtes d'Idate, souriant par moment. Je mange rapidement ce que j'ai dans mon bento, et soudain, mon regard se pose vers la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la salle. Neji, en compagnie de Lee et Kiba. Ma conversation avec Ino me revient subitement en mémoire, et je me lève sous leurs regards ahuris.

-Tu vas ou ? me demande Idate, surpris.

-Voir Neji. C'est peut-être mon unique occasion de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Hinata.

-Hein ?

-Laisse, je t'expliquerai, répond Ino. Vas-y Sakura, de toute manière après on a maths !

Elle lève son pouce en signe d'encouragement, et ça me fait sourire, me rappelant des poses stupides de Lee. Je m'écarte de la table, et me mets à marcher en direction des gars. Lee se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un grand sourire.

-Ah Sakura, ça va ? Ton œil te fait toujours mal ?

-Un peu, mais plus beaucoup, répliquai-je en riant légèrement. Euh, Hyuuga ?

Il se tourne aussitôt vers moi, et son regard nacré me fait déglutir un peu. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air tellement froid que je me demande si je fais bien de lui parler. Allez courage, après tout il n'a pas l'air si horrible que ça ! Et puis il s'agit d'Hinata, alors je ne dois pas reculer pour si peu.

-Hum ?

-Je… je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? En privé, ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux, un peu gênée.

Je sens le regard étonné de Kiba sur moi, et une part de mon cerveau se demande si il va se précipiter pour le dire à Naruto… et au passage à Sasuke. Non, Kiba n'est pas comme ça. Plusieurs minutes passent, et je commence sérieusement à me dire que je ferais peut-être mieux de partir avant de me prendre la plus belle honte de ma vie.

-D'accord. Suis-moi, lâche Neji d'une voix basse.

Mes émeraudes s'illuminent sur le coup, et je relève la tête pour le remercier du regard. Il me fait un bref signe de tête, avant de pousser la porte pour sortir, moi sur ses talons. Je suis un peu intimidée, mine de rien c'est à Neji Hyuuga que je vais parler, alors ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! La seule autre personne que je connaisse qui lui parle c'est Tenten, et encore, c'est elle qui fait le premier pas vers lui. Je me demande même si elle ne ressent pas un petit quelque chose pour lui, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Maintenant que j'y songe, c'est vrai qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Je suis Neji sans dire un mot, et en même temps je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais dire pour engager la conversation. Il m'entraine dans la cour, et je le vois s'asseoir contre un mur en soupirant. Un peu hésitante, je finis par faire de même et m'assois à côté de lui, en faisant attention à ce que ma jupe soit bien en place. Un silence quelque peu gênant s'installe, et je n'arrête pas de tripoter les pans de ma jupe, un peu stressée. Dans le fond, je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de l'être, mais il faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas facile de commencer la conversation, surtout avec un tel glaçon en face de soi !

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? finit-il par murmurer doucement, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Euh… c'est à propos d'Hinata. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur certaines choses.

-A quel sujet ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je la trouve… distante avec moi. Je me sens coupable, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Et on va dire que ça m'énerve un peu…

-Je ne pense pas qu'Hinata t'en veuille pour quoique ce soit, me coupe-t-il, m'obligeant à tourner la tête vers son visage.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Déjà, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue en cours depuis trois jours ? J'étais inquiète, et je le suis encore maintenant.

-Tu sais, Hinata n'aime pas se confier. Moi qui suis son cousin, j'ai toujours eu du mal à lire en elle. Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu n'as pas à avoir d'inquiétude de ce côté-là.

Je me mords la lèvre, et pose à nouveau mon regard vers le sol. C'est bien beau de me dire ça, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider bon sang ? J'ai déjà perdu Sai, je ne veux pas la perdre à son tour ! J'essuie mes yeux brillants du revers de la main, et au même moment je vois Neji me tendre un mouchoir.

-Merci, murmurai-je, surprise de son geste.

Il me dévisage un peu, et je le vois poser son regard dans le vide en soupirant.

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos d'Hinata. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas en parler, mais j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu tiens à elle.

-Quelque chose à propos… d'Hinata ? lâchai-je en relevant mes yeux vers lui.

-Hum. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle étais venue dans ce lycée en cours d'année ?

Je fronce les sourcils, me souvenant subitement de ma conversation avec Hinata lors de la soirée. Je m'en rappelle maintenant, je l'ai trouvé étrange lorsque je lui ai posé la question. Un sentiment de peine s'installe peu à peu au fond de moi, et je commence à me dire qu'elle n'est pas venue ici par plaisir.

-En réalité, Hinata était persécutée dans son ancien lycée.

Sur le coup, mon cœur rate un battement, et je relève mes prunelles vertes pour scruter le visage fermé de Neji. Ce n'est pas possible…

-Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais le père d'Hinata est riche. Moi-même, j'habite chez eux parce que mon père est mort, donc je sais par expérience que la famille Hyuuga a un statut élevée dans la société. Le problème, c'est que la position d'Hinata n'a pas joué en sa faveur. Elle était dans un lycée réputé, mais tout le monde disait qu'elle était là uniquement parce que sa famille était riche. Chose qui est parfaitement stupide vu qu'Hinata a réussi les examens comme tout le monde par sa seule intelligence.

Incapable de parler, je continue de le fixer, cherchant au fond de son regard nacré le moindre signe qui me prouverait que tout ceci est faux.

-Tu imagines donc qu'elle a vite suscité la jalousie. Sans parler du nombre de garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle, comme elle est très belle. Peu à peu, les filles de sa classe ont commencé à la harceler, voir même la maltraiter. Plus d'une fois je l'ai vu rentrer dans un sale état, les vêtements sales ou ses affaires de classe abîmées. Comme elle est réservée, elle ne disait rien et se laissait faire.

Les larmes sur le point de couler, je porte la main à ma bouche pour réprimer un sanglot. Bon sang ! Et moi qui croyais qu'elle m'ignorait, comment ai-je pu être aussi conne ?

-J'étais témoin de tout ça, et bien qu'elle refusait de dire la vérité, j'ai fini par en parler à mon oncle, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé d'inscrire Hinata à Konoha. La directrice, Tsunade est au courant de la situation, et elle a aussitôt accepté. C'est vraiment une femme bien.

Hinata… J'ai laissé Neji tout me déballer, n'ayant aucune envie ni le courage de l'interrompre. Quand je pense à mon histoire avec Sasuke, ce n'est franchement pas comparable. Putain. Et dire que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Comment est-ce que je peux prétendre être son amie ?

-Haruno ?

-Je… j'ignorais tout ça, finis-je par murmurer. Je suis son amie, et je ne me suis aperçue de rien.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Haruno. Crois-moi.

Croisant son regard, je pose ma tête entre mes genoux, tout mon corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Idiote. Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Naruto en apercevant Kiba et Lee arriver. Vous en avez mis du temps !

-Je te dis pas le monde qu'il y avait à la cafétéria, répliqua Kiba en s'asseyant contre le mur. Tout ça pour acheter un sandwich même pas mangeable.

-T'as qu'à te préparer ta bouffe le soir.

-Tu peux parler, tu bouffes que des ramens !

-Vous êtes lourds les gars, marmonna Shikamaru, allongé sur le dos.

Lee s'assit à son tour sur les gradins, à côté de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier écoutait la musique d'une oreille, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Cela le détendait, et Naruto préférait le voir ainsi, le visage un peu plus serein, que glacial et apathique.

-En tout cas, on a vu une chose intéressante pas vrai Kiba ? lança Lee avant d'entamer son sandwich.

-Tu peux le dire… J'ai carrément rien compris.

-Rien compris à quoi ? répondit Naruto en tournant la tête vers son ami, suivi de près par Sasuke.

-Bah, Sakura était avec Ino et Idate à table tu vois ? Et au moment où on allait partir elle s'est dirigée vers nous pour parler à Neji ! T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?

-Hein ? Neji ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas non plus la situation. Pourquoi parler à Neji ? Il ne les avait jamais vu discuter d'une quelconque chose, et lui-même parlait peu à l'Hyuuga. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais ils n'avaient rien à se dire, voilà tout. Alors que Sakura parle à Neji, c'était tout simplement incompréhensible à ses yeux.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, lança Naruto. Et après il s'est passé quoi ?

-Justement ! Le plus bizarre c'est que Neji a dit oui, et qu'ils sont partis tous les deux sans rien dire ! Je te dis, on a rien compris ! Ils doivent pas être loin, je les ai vu par la fenêtre.

-Sakura-chan… Pourquoi elle irait parler à Neji ? C'est louche tout ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se trame, marmonna le blond en se levant.

-Naruto, répliqua Shikamaru. Je doute que ce soit le moment pour les déranger.

-Tu trouves ça normal toi, qu'ils discutent tous les deux ensemble ? J'ai jamais vu Neji lui parler, même pas quand Sakura-chan traînait encore avec…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, sentant le regard noir de son meilleur ami sur lui. Il le sonda, mais comme à son habitude, ce dernier détourna les yeux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

-Moi j'y vais. A vous de décider si vous me suivez ou non, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard agacé à l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci soupira, et à se leva à contrecœur, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de toute manière. Kiba fit de même, suivi par Lee, et de Shikamaru qui finit par se lever à son tour, bien que tout ça ne l'enchantait guère. Le groupe de garçons marchèrent rapidement pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, et Naruto décida d'essayer vers le coin où Neji avait l'habitude de se poser, non loin de la bibliothèque. Il eut raison, et stoppa tous les autres d'une main en les apercevant. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas aperçus de leur présence. L'Uchiwa commençait à regretter d'être là, sans parler de la migraine qui commençait à le guetter. En effet, il entendait la voix de Sakura et celle de Neji, et il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. De plus, l'expression de la jeune fille lui paraissait bizarre, elle semblait désorientée, et il voyait bien qu'elle venait de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Hyuuga ? murmura Sakura. Je suis complètement perdue…

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, si ce n'est rester toi-même. Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça, mais c'est le mieux à faire tu ne crois pas ? Sinon tu risques d'en souffrir.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? A les entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Sakura ! Naruto aussi trouvait cela étrange, et il fit signe aux gars d'avancer. Il tenta bien que mal de ne rien montrer, et de paraître le plus naturel possible, et il s'avança vers eux, les autres sur ses talons. Ils tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers eux, et Naruto vit Sakura tiquer, avant de se lever. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement, et il s'autorisa à regarder son meilleur ami, qui paraissait furieux. Il déglutit, et se décida à leur parler.

-Salut Sakura-chan ! C'est rare que tu sois pas avec Idate et Ino.

-Salut… Naruto, murmura la rose en lui souriant faiblement. Merci… pour tout Hyuuga. Et pardon de t'avoir dérangé, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Un faible sourire traversa le visage de brun, et Naruto en fut surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Et c'était à Sakura qu'il avait souri ! C'était clair, il ne comprenait rien. Et il se disait que Sasuke ne devait rien y comprendre non plus.

-Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, ne t'en fais pas. N'y pense pas trop, et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? répondit Neji.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les émeraudes de Sakura, et elle esquissa un faible sourire à son tour.

-J'y penserais. Merci.

Puis elle s'en alla, n'accordant aucun regard aux gars, et encore moins à Sasuke. Celui-ci était perplexe, et son regard se posa sur Neji, qui se mit à le fixer à son tour. Il n'y décela rien, et au fond, ça le rassurait un peu. Il n'était même pas certain que c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient. Naruto s'avança vers Neji, qui se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Bah… Tu peux nous dire ce que tu foutais avec Sakura-chan ? C'est pas que je veuille pas que tu lui parles hein, mais je suis un peu perplexe figure-toi !

-Hum, t'as pas à t'en faire. On discutait… de tout et de rien.

Et sur ses mots, il s'écarta des gars avant de rentrer à son tour dans le bâtiment, laissant un Naruto abasourdi. Ce dernier se tourna vers les mecs, et s'en voulut en voyant l'expression de vide qui demeurait dans le regard de l'Uchiwa. Tout ça était louche, et il ne voyait pas d'explication plausible à l'entrevue entre Neji et Sakura. Il échangea un bref regard avec Sasuke, qui tourna les talons pour rentrer lui aussi dans le lycée. Naruto sentit soudainement une goutte lui tomber sur le nez, et il releva la tête pour constater que le ciel était à présent noir. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait que peu…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je marche avec Ino en direction de notre salle, mes pensées se mélangeant dans ma tête. Si j'avais pensé que tout était arrivé à Hinata bon sang… Je m'en veux, oui je me sens coupable. Comment a-t-elle pu subir tout ça sans rien dire ? Je sens la colère envahir mon cœur, et je serre les poings en songeant à ce que m'a raconté Neji. J'ai tout dit à Ino, et elle m'a écouté jusqu'au bout. Je sais qu'elle ne connait pas Hinata, mais il est important pour moi de tout lui dire. Hinata est mon amie, et je compte bien la soutenir jusqu'au bout. Les paroles de son cousin m'ont apaisé un peu, et je suis réellement contente d'avoir pu discuter avec lui. C'est vrai, si je n'avais pas été le voir, je serais encore là, à me poser des questions idiotes. Si les gars n'étaient pas arrivés aussi ! Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre eux a pris l'initiative de venir, mais à mon avis, Naruto y est pour quelque chose. Kiba et Lee ont du lui dire que j'ai interpellé Neji je suppose. Du coup, je suis partie un peu précipitamment. Une chose étrange, je n'ai pas croisé le regard de Sasuke. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il m'ait écouté, il avait l'air… ailleurs. Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi, je m'en fiche complètement. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, alors ça commence par ne plus me soucier de ce qu'il fait. J'écoute Ino me raconter comment elle a clouer le bec à Idate lors de leur fameux débat, et je cesse de rire brusquement en voyant la scène qui se joue devant moi. Là, dans le couloir, Hinata est appuyée contre le mur, Karin et sa bande autour d'elle. Bordel, elles veulent vraiment que je les tue celles-là. _En réalité, Hinata était persécutée dans son ancien lycée. _Les paroles de Neji résonnent dans mon esprit, et la fureur que je ressens devient incomparable à toute celle que j'ai déjà pu ressentir. La peur que je lis dans le regard d'Hinata me fait tout oublier, et ignorant la voix d'Ino je m'avance en accélérant le rythme vers le groupe formé par ces connasses et Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Hyuuga ? Haruno n'est pas dans les parages alors tu te la fermes c'est ça ?

-N-non…

-T'es pathétique ! Tu crois que parce que tu es la cousine de Neji tu peux tout te permettre c'est ça ?

-Je…

Je ne laisse même pas le temps à Hinata de parler que j'attrape Tayuya par l'épaule pour la plaquer contre le mur.

-Aïe ! Putain mais t'es pas bien ou quoi Haruno ? crie-t-elle en me lançant un regard furieux.

-T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ? répliquai-je.

-Lâche-moi espèce de…

Sa main frappe brutalement ma joue, et je recule aussitôt, la rage me gagnant un peu plus. Cette connasse… Elle a frappé là ou j'ai mon bleu en plus, alors autant dire que oui, je ressens bien la douleur du coup ! Je vois Karin me jeter un regard amusé, et ça ne fait qu'accentuer ma noirceur. Tayuya s'avance à nouveau vers moi et soudain, je vois Ino lui attraper le bras pour la stopper.

-Ino ! m'écriai-je en m'avançant à mon tour.

Puis au même moment, Karin me fait un croche-pied et je m'effondre à terre, mes genoux rencontrant le sol. Oh oui ça fait mal. Mais je suis tellement énervée que je ne ressens que partiellement la douleur, et j'attrape la jambe de Karin qui s'écroule à son tour, le tout en poussant un cri de détresse complètement inutile. Elle se jette sur moi pour me foutre une gifle, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de la repousser, mais cette salope ne me lâche pas la grappe ! Soudain, Hinata s'avance se jette sur Karin, qui se débat aussitôt.

-Laisse-là !

-Arrêtez les filles ! entendis-je crier au bout du couloir.

Ah, si je ne m'abuse c'est la voix de Naruto. Il ne manquait plus que les gars. Je leur lance un bref regard, et m'aperçois que Sai est là aussi. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Ino se bat toujours avec Tayuya, et ça ne fait que m'énerver davantage. Mais sous mon regard alarmé, je vois Karin repousser Hinata sans ménagement, cette dernière retombant brutalement par terre.

-Hinata ! criai-je en m'écartant enfin de cette furie.

Je me rue sur elle pour voir si elle va bien, mais Karin m'attrape le bras, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Je réplique en lui foutant mon poing dans sa gueule, et au même moment elle me blesse à la lèvre avec ses ongles. Le goût âpre du sang se diffuse dans ma bouche, et je me relève, bien décidée à la faire payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à Hinata. Mais brusquement, je sens deux mains puissantes me tirer en arrière et me soulever, et je réprime un cri de fureur.

-Lâche-moi bordel !

J'ai juste le temps de voir Ino tirée en arrière par Idate, Naruto s'approcher d'Hinata et Karin et Tayuya à terre. Bien fait pour leurs gueules ! Minute. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je n'ai pas vu. Comprenant soudainement, je tourne la tête pour croiser les prunelles sombres qui me balayent du regard.

-Sasuke laisse-moi tranquille ! criai-je en me débattant.

-Ferme-là ! réplique-t-il tout aussi fort.

Ignorant royalement sa réplique, je continue à me débattre, et il finit par me poser à terre, complètement épuisée. Ma respiration est saccadée, je tremble encore de rage, et mes poings se serrent lentement. Je me relève, et m'approche de lui pour le frapper sur le torse, sachant parfaitement que ça ne lui fera rien du tout.

-Pourquoi tu m'as séparé de cette connasse putain ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte hein ?

-Arrête de crier…

-Non j'arrêterais pas ! Tu me soules Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Tu m'exaspères, j'en ai ras le bol de toi ! Et j'ai le droit de frapper Karin si je le veux !

-Sakura…

-Et arrête de m'interrompre ! m'écriai-je une dernière fois, avant d'essayer de reprendre ma respiration.

Je suis en nage. Cette petite altercation m'a complètement vidé, sans compter que je viens de me défouler sur Sasuke. Je suis incapable de dire si ça me fait du bien ou non, ma tête est posée contre son torse, ma respiration toujours haletante. Oh oui elle a parfaitement mérité mon poing. Je regrette même de ne pas avoir frappé plus fort. Les palpitations de son cœur sont parfaitement régulières, et je me laisse un peu bercée par ce rythme. Je suis exténuée, totalement. Mais j'ai eu raison de réagir. Enfin. Quand je pense à la manière dont elle a repoussé Hinata, ça me donne envie de retourner là-bas pour lui en foutre encore une.

-Ça y est tu t'es calmée ?

Sa phrase me sort de ma torpeur, et je me dégage aussitôt, pour me laisser glisser contre le mur. Mes yeux sont rivés dans les siens, et une expression de colère y demeure. Quoi ? Il va me crier dessus parce que j'ai frappé sa copine ? Grosse blague j'ai envie de dire. Soudain, je vois Hinata passer en courant devant nous, et je n'ai même pas le temps de crier son prénom qu'elle a déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir. Inspirant longuement, je me lève pour lui courir après lorsque je sens une main m'agripper le bras. Je relève la tête vers Sasuke, et le toise légèrement, de manière à ce qu'il comprenne mes pensées.

-Lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Tu m'agaces Sasuke, littéralement. Fous-moi la paix, lâchai-je en me dégageant avec force.

Sur ces derniers mots, je détache mon regard du sien et me mets à courir pour rattraper Hinata. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, et c'est normal, j'ai le regard de Sasuke ancré dans ma tête. Je crois que j'ai du débloqué pour me laisser aller contre lui, je ne sais réellement pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'aperçois finalement une chevelure brune, et cours un peu plus vite. Puis j'attrape enfin Hinata par l'épaule et elle s'arrête brusquement, moi y compris. Mon souffle est court, les larmes aux bord des yeux, mais je dois tenir bon.

-Hinata…

Je la force à se tourner pour me faire face, et mes yeux s'écarquillent de tristesse en la voyant. Des larmes coulent de ses magnifiques yeux nacrés, et son regard est rivé vers le sol. Je me mords la lèvre, ça me fend le cœur de la voir ainsi. Tout ça à cause de Karin putain.

-Neji m'a tout dit, murmurai-je. Hinata… Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

-S-Sakura…

Puis Hinata se jette dans mes bras, et je la serre avec force, mes larmes se joignant aux siennes. Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux tremblent le plus, mais je sais une chose, c'est qu'Hinata est vraiment une amie qui m'est chère. Sa peine me touche au plus profond de moi-même, je ressens sa douleur, tout comme je sais qu'elle ressent la mienne. Comme avec Ino. Bon sang…

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Hinata. Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, Neji est là, et les autres aussi. Et j'ai atrocement besoin de toi tu sais ? ajoutai-je en souriant faiblement.

-J-je sais…

Je m'écarte doucement, et sonde son visage. Elle me fait un timide sourire, et je souris à mon tour. Oui, Hinata est vraiment une amie. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu n'as pas mal au fait ? m'enquis-je soudainement.

-N-non, ne t'en fais pas. Ta lèvre saigne en revanche Sakura…

-Ah ça ? fis-je en me touchant la lèvre. C'est cette pouf, elle m'a bien griffé ! On dira que c'est une blessure de guerre, ajoutai-je en riant.

Elle rit aussi, et ce n'est que pur bonheur de l'entendre. Ça me fait penser à Ino, j'espère que Tayuya ne l'a pas amoché, mais à mon avis ça ne risque pas ! Et puis j'ai vu Idate la stopper, alors je pense que tout va bien. Des pas résonnent dans le couloir et le cœur battant, je croise le regard de Sai, visiblement essoufflé. Hinata se tourne vers lui, et je vois du soulagement dans son regard d'encre. Ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de massue, j'ai tellement l'impression de voir Sasuke que ça en est douloureux. Son regard revient sur moi, et j'ai la terrible envie de courir pour me jeter dans ses bras. Je refuse de croire que je l'ai perdu, non je ne le veux pas. Sans rien dire, il repart d'où il est venu, et mon cœur rate à nouveau un battement. J'ai peut-être l'occasion de lui parler, alors il n'est pas question que je laisse passer ça !

-Hinata… excuse-moi, mais il faut absolument que j'aille voir Sai.

-Je comprends. Vas-y, dépêche-toi de le rattraper, répond-t-elle en m'adressant un faible sourire.

Je lui réponds par la même, et me remets à courir pour rattraper Sai cette fois. Il ne marche pas vite heureusement, alors je ne mets que quelques minutes pour le rejoindre.

-Sai ! m'écriai-je.

A l'entente de son prénom, il stoppe ses pas, et je le vois se tourner lentement vers moi. On dirait encore plus Sasuke, c'est incroyable. Je sais qu'inconsciemment, je les comparerais toujours. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

-S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, murmurai-je à voix basse.

-Ecouter quoi ? lance-t-il d'une voix amère, me figeant un peu plus. Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit l'autre soir.

-Justement. Ce que Tayuya t'a raconté est…

-Vrai, me coupe-t-il brusquement. Tu as embrassé Sasuke. N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, répondis-je en sondant son visage. Mais je ne me suis pas rapprochée de toi parce que tu ressembles à Sasuke. Si j'ai continué à te fréquenter, c'est parce que toi, tu ne m'as pas rejeté.

Je vois son expression changer, de la surprise passant dans ses prunelles sombres. Ce que je viens de dire, c'est la pure vérité. Oui. Je le pense en toute sincérité. Parce qu'il est le seul à être resté auprès de moi, alors que je le sais, il savait la vérité. Il connaissait toute l'histoire et pourtant, il est resté. Et moi j'ai merdé en embrassant Sasuke. Au fond, je suis idiote de mettre ça sur son compte. C'est moi qui ait tout gâché avec Sai, pas lui. C'est pour cela que je veux que tout redevienne comme avant entre lui et moi. Je tiens à Sai, encore plus que je n'ai pu tenir à Sasuke. Même si dire ça me donne l'impression d'être coupable, c'est ce que je ressens. Plusieurs minutes passent, mais peu importe, je suis prête à rester là des heures si il le faut. Puis je le vois relever la tête, son regard se posant sur un point fixe.

-Lorsque je t'ai embrassé… Tu pensais à Sasuke ? finit-il par murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible, gardant son regard rivé ailleurs.

Sa phrase me fait écarquiller les yeux sur le coup, me replongeant dans le passé. Est-ce que j'ai pensé à Sasuke lorsqu'il m'a embrassé ? Non. Pas du tout. Et c'est la vérité. La seule différence est que je n'ai rien ressenti lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, alors que le baiser de Sasuke m'a fait battre le cœur à cent à l'heure. C'est tout.

-Non, lâchai-je d'une traite, espérant au plus profond de moi qu'il me croit.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il ne me regarde toujours pas, alors que je viens tout de même de me confier d'une certaine manière. Intriguée, je tourne lentement la tête pour voir ce qui peut l'intéresser à ce point, et me fige presque aussitôt, la panique montant au fond de moi. Putain, ce n'est pas possible… Sasuke. Sasuke se tient à l'angle du couloir, le visage fermé. Je crois même voir un soupçon de peine dans son regard. Bordel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'une part de moi regrette ce que je viens de dire ? J'ai l'impression que je viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'en viens à me dire ça. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je viens de faire souffrir Sasuke, mais ça n'a aucun sens. C'est moi qui souffre le plus dans cette histoire putain ! Lentement, je le vois tourner lentement ses prunelles vers les miennes, et mon rythme cardiaque se stoppe aussitôt.

-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, lâche-t-il en ne cessant nullement de me fixer.

Et sur ces mots, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne lentement, me laissant… sans voix. Plus que mon corps, c'est mon cerveau qui est figé. Inerte. Je suis inerte. Sa phrase, ce qu'il vient de dire… Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il a tout faux merde ! Mes jambes tremblent, j'ai l'impression que j'ai cessé de respirer. Son regard. Son regard m'a transpercé de toute part, il n'a jamais été aussi intense. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Non, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Ignorant le fait que Sai soit toujours à côté de moi, je m'écarte de lui et commence à marcher. Le rattraper, je dois le rattraper. Je veux le rattraper. Mes pas avancent d'eux-mêmes, je cours sans m'en rendre réellement compte. Tout à coup, une main m'attrape le bras et je me sens plaquer avec douceur contre le mur. Ses deux mains sont posées de chaque côté de ma tête, et je me sens un peu rougir devant son regard. Il est bien trop près de moi, et de là, je peux distinguer chaque parcelle de son visage, qui est vraiment parfait. Même les mèches désordonnées qui tombent sur son front n'enlèvent rien à sa beauté. Mon cœur s'est à nouveau arrêté de battre, mes émeraudes affrontant ses prunelles d'encre.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de répondre ça, répond-t-il au tac au tac.

-Je peux bien répondre ce que je veux. Et puis… tu as tort. Tu as complètement tort Sasuke.

-Vraiment ? murmure-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Donc tu n'as réellement pas pensé à moi quand ce crétin t'a embrassé ?

Je crois que c'est la discussion la plus… étrange que j'ai eu avec lui depuis que je le connais. J'ai l'impression de jouer à celui qui veut donner tort à l'autre, je déteste ça. Il n'a toujours pas compris visiblement.

-C'est la pure vérité, affirmai-je en relevant mes yeux dans les siens. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi une seule seconde.

Un micro-sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, et il ferme un moment les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour les poser dans les miens.

-C'est ce que je dis. Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout.

-Bien sûr, comme d'habitude tu as raison Sakura, lâche-t-il d'une voix sèche. Laisse tomber, ajoute-t-il en s'écartant.

-Je n'ai rien ressenti en embrassant Sai ! m'écriai-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Il se retourne alors vers moi, et mon cœur se remet subitement à fonctionner. C'est vrai, les mots ont franchi mes lèvres sans que je le veuille réellement. A quoi je joue exactement ? C'est Sasuke en face merde. Alors pourquoi je fais ça ? Au fond, je sais pourquoi. Tout comme je sais ce dont j'ai envie, là tout de suite. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je n'ai qu'à me pencher légèrement pour effleurer ses lèvres. N'écoutant pas ma conscience, je m'approche pour poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation que me procure cette infime caresse parcourt tout mon être, et je réprime un frisson sur le coup. Puis lentement, je me détache de lui, mon cerveau se remettant peu à peu en marche. Je viens d'embrasser Sasuke. De mon initiative. Je n'y crois pas. Et son regard est toujours rivé sur moi, aussi vide qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai presque honte de moi là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang ? Je vais pour lui parler lorsque je sens sa main se poser sur ma bouche. Et je n'ai même pas le temps de murmurer son prénom qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, le tout dans une infinie douceur. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, mon rythme cardiaque battant la cadence alors que je suis sûre que le sien est toujours aussi stable. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passe. Et j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Ni l'envie… La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais autant désiré qu'il m'embrasse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

OH MY GAGA... Je. Suis. Sadique. Horrible. J'ai honte de l'être autant. Vous allez me huer. Me haïr. Définitivement. Putain. Qu'est-ce que c'est joussif. **_Made_**, je te l'avais dit.

Alors mes chères amies, mes fans que j'adule chaque jour. Vous dites m'adorez, mais c'est moi qui vous adore. Lâchez-vous. Oh oui dites moi tout. Lynchez-moi si vous le souhaitez. Mais dites moi tout. J'en ai besoin là, je tremble tellement d'excitation à l'idée de connaître vos avis, c'est oufissime quoi.

J'arrête de parler. Je vous embrasse tous, que dis-je, je vous AIME ! Votre dévouée Mireba-chan~


	13. Chapter 13

Serait-ce noël avant l'heure ? :D j'ai beau regarder, je ne me vois pas de barbe blanche pousser :')

Non. Non. Ce n'est pas encore noël, et pourtant j'ai décidé de vous gâter. Vous m'avez huée lors du dernier chapitre, détestée pour avoir oser couper ainsi, aussi brutalement… Ma foi, je crois que vous n'allez pas être déçue. Et si vous l'êtes, je rends mon tablier. Surtout que bordel, ce n'est même plus un chapitre, c'est carrément un roman ! Mais merde aussi, vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir ! Je vous assure, je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. Aussi sadique et heureuse x') mais MERCI BORDEL ! Vous m'avez comblée, bien plus que je ne le mérite.

Ah et ma grève est finie. Déjà là, ce chapitre va vous le prouver. Merci, merci à vous qui m'avez soutenue. Vous êtes mes dieux quoi. Merci.

**Réponses aux anonymes : (vous étiez nombreux *.*)**

**_Fan de fics_**_ :__ Merci à toi Fan de fics :o ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu trouveras mes idées toujours aussi bonnes :')_

**_Aylachan_**_ : __Haha :D bien merci à toi de me dire ça ! Oh et ne t'en fais pas pour ma prof, elle est un cas désespérée x') Je suis d'autant plus flattée vu que tu ne laisses jamais de commentaires, alors merci beaucoup :3 j'espère que je te ferais encore rêver longtemps :)_

**_Fan2sasu_**_ :__ Haha :') cette chère Kura. Ma foi je te remercie, je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu autant :) et j'espère que tu aimeras encore ! Pour ce qui est d'écrire la fic POV Sasuke, bien je dirais que ce serait difficile, enfin j'ai jamais pensé à le faire mais je te remercie de m'y avoir fait pensé ^^_

**_Miyako_**_ :__ Miyako, je te remercie ici aussi quand même :')_

**_Cassandre_**_ :__ hey :) ne fatigue pas trop tes yeux, je m'en voudrais xD merci beaucoup ! Bien voila la suite :') et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas._

**_Hina_**_ :__ Hina, pas besoin de te dire quoique ce soit xD_

**_Poom_**_ :__ De quoi être flattée ? Mon égo en a pris un coup surtout xDD merciiiiiii ! (qui est ton amie ? 8D) oui c'est so sexy xD et oui c'est le pire des connards :') un autographe ? ma foi c'est possible :D envoie moi ton adresse et je t'en envoie un dédicacé xDD encore merci à toi j'espère que tu kifferas encore )_

**_Douxeuh _**_: Ma tendance sadique :p je l'aime aussi xD merci beaucoup à toi ma fidèle Douxeuh :)_

**_Liily_**_ :__ Comment dormir ? Ben rêve de la suite :face : nan mieux la voila XD merciiiiiiiii_

**_Rosy_**_ :__ Haha moi aussi c'est mon préféré :D merci à toi ! Voila la suite :) j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Et merci pour ton compliment sur ma fic, je suis très touchée u_u merci !_

**_Masuka-chan_**_ :__ :o merci Masuka-chan ! __L'envoyer à un éditeur ne serait pas possible, elle n'est pas assez bien pour ça ) mais merci quand même, le compliment me va droit au cœur !_

**_You-go-girl_**_ :__ You-go-girl. __Ma fic n'est pas un chef d'œuvre, mais juste pour ton Wow, ta review en est un :') merci à toi !_

**_BKN_**_ :__ BKN, je t'aime et t'adule aussi xDDD voila la suite ! :D_

**_Sandrine_**_ :__ S'arranger ? Mais ce ne serait pas marrant voyons :p merci à toi ! Bien pour Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'un Sasukon reste con x) mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'intrigue se lève peu à peu. Suspens comme tu dis ) Bisous !_

**_x-Pancakee_**_ :__ Hey x-Pancakee ! __Malheureusement ça n'a pas écrit ton adresse mail :'( donc comment te prévenir ? xD au pire si tu as un FB je te suggère de m'envoyer un MP :) comme ça je pourrais te prévenir via FB )_

**_Eva-chocolat_**_ :__Tout le monde a surkiffé le suspens de la fin :') merci beaucoup ! Ah ça oui, un salaud fini. J'avoue que pour Sakura et Idate on ne s'y attend pas vu comment ça démarre entre eux deux, mais il met de l'humour au moins =P et merci pour Hinata, je voulais essayer de développer un peu sa personnalité ^^' écrire un roman ? u_u j'y ai déjà pensé oui, mais je crois que je n'ai pas encore le talent requis ) mais merci ! Gro bisous en espérant que la suite te plaise :D_

**_Nushii_**_ :__ Nushii, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, je vais croire que ma fiction est dépressive xDD_

**_Kimi_**_ :__ Argh ! Une review énormément longue *_* merci Kimi ! Ouais moi aussi je me marre comme une gogole en lisant ma fic xD Plutôt que crétinerie, on dira connerie humaine :') mais Karin on la changera pas ! Et pour Itachi je suis fière de moi xD alala si seulement il pouvait exister… Sasuke est et asocial, et con :'D c'est tout mdrr ! pauvre Sai :o moi j'le surkiffe trop ! Dialogue entre Sasuke et Sakura, ouais c'est rare, mais c'est trop bon xD Merci, merci infiniment :'( j'espère ne pas encore te décevoir !_

**_Lorys_**_ :__ Ah ma fan d'Arctic hein ? ;D moi aussi j'étais sur le cul en l'écrivant xD la réplique pour Sai était magistrale, je le reconnais. Au moins ça a réveillé l'esprit de Sasukon mais T_T ça va pas durer… Oui je sais, je suis impardonnable T_T pardonnnnn ! La suite ? La voila ma chère amie ) encore merci à toi !_

**_Kookie_**_ :__ ECRIS ECRIS ! :D Merci à toi Kookie, du coup dois-je te prévenir ? :p_

**_Folle-dingue-fics_**_ :__ Déteste moi vu le temps que j'ai mis à publier T_T pardonnn ! Ah mais ça JAMAIS :o je tomberais jamais dans la niaiserie des bisounours ne t'inquiète pas xD je suis trop anti-niaiserie pour ça :')) Merci beaucoup :) j'essaye de dépeindre les émotions au maximum. Fanfikeuse de talent ? u_u non. Mais merci, je suis touchée :'(_

**_Naham_**_ :__ merci à toi Naham :o oui Sasuke mérite un coup de poing, je lui en ferais un de ta part :p_

**_Carmen_**_ :__ Bah Sasuke fera toujours des siennes x'DD et non, ça ne va pas aller mieux, il est encore trop con -_- merci infiniment Carmen :) j'espère que la suite te plaira._

**_Celticmanga_**_ :__ Ah j'ai kiffé aussi ce passage :p oui la relation Sai/Sakura s'arrange :) et ça va même plus que s'arranger… xD se faire surprendre ? Ben… tu verras xDD je sais que je suis méchante 8) Xo xo à toi Mireba :)_

**_Nenette _**_:__ LOOOL j'ai mis juste deux mois ? xD PARDOOOON ! Enfoncer Sakura ? Bah xD tu verras (en gros oui -_-) mais normal, cette fic est spécialement faite pour se torturer l'esprit et torturer Sakura huhuhu :D je suis sadique ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ) encore merci Nenette !_

VOILA !

Allez, il est temps que je m'éclipse. Ce n'est qu'un modeste présent de ma part que je vous offre. Modeste, mais grandiose encore. Savourez mes amis, délectez vous...

* * *

_"Mentir. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Et même si tu dois en souffrir, c'est ma seule façon de te protéger." S. Uchiwa_

Mort. Mon cerveau est mort. Inconscient. Non. C'est moi qui suis inconsciente. Totalement inconsciente. Je ne peux plus penser, je ne peux plus respirer. Inconsciente, je suis inconsciente. Ce serait tellement plus facile de dire que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion, que je ne suis pas là, contre ce mur, à embrasser Sasuke. Non, à être embrassée par Sasuke. Oui. C'est lui qui m'embrasse. Pas moi. Incroyable non ? J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à expliquer son geste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout à coup ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas compréhensible. Quand j'y pense, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'embrasse en moins de deux semaines. C'est… vraiment incompréhensible. Oui. Surtout que là, il n'a bu. Il n'a donc aucune excuse sur le fait qu'il m'embrasse. Mais en même temps, est-ce que je suis censé lui en vouloir, là, en ce moment ? Sasuke m'embrasse. De sa propre volonté. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches, exerçant une légère pression qui me fait frissonner. Ses lèvres ne cessent de se détacher des miennes pour mieux se reposer, le tout avec douceur. Jamais personne ne m'a embrassé de cette manière. Idate… Non, je ne veux même plus y penser. Et le baiser de Sai était doux, certes, mais ceux de Sasuke sont tout simplement uniques. Ou alors je réagis comme cela parce que je l'aime toujours. Dois-je lui en vouloir ? Honnêtement, j'aimerais penser que non. Mais je ne comprends pas non plus son comportement. C'est quoi cette manie d'agir à sa guise, quand il le veut ? Il y a des mois, j'aurais dit à n'importe qui que je connaissais parfaitement Sasuke. Je pensais le connaître mieux que quiconque. Mais en réalité, je me rends compte que je suis loin de le connaître totalement… Très loin même. J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais d'une il ne me laisse pas le temps d'aligner ne serait-ce qu'une phrase, et de deux, il s'arrêterait de m'embrasser. Or, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Je ne le veux pas. Combien de fois ai-je malheureusement rêvé de cette scène ? La dernière fois, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser. Ce n'était que du faux. Mais dans le fond, est-ce vraiment la réalité qui est en train de se passer ? Je ne pense pas rêver, je sens le goût âpre du sang dans ma bouche, et accessoirement sur ses lèvres. Pas terrible pour un baiser, mais je dois reconnaître que la griffe de Karin est redoutable. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour sa manucure, elle est parfaite ! C'est là que je réagis sur une chose. Karin. Il sort avec Karin. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout à m'embrasser ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que moi je fous à me laisser faire ? Doucement, mais sans me ménager, je le pousse, cessant enfin ce baiser qui m'a paru interminable. Et terriblement envoûtant aussi. Ai-je réellement bien fait de l'arrêter ? Les pensées s'en finissent pas de se contredire dans ma tête, je peux sentir parfaitement son regard sur moi, et ça ne fait que me rendre nerveuse.

-Sakura ? murmure t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Arrête. Arrête de m'embrasser, répliquai-je d'une traite.

-Parce que tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse peut-être ?

Sa phrase me fait froncer les sourcils, et je relève la tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien. Son regard ne vrille pas, rien. Il a l'air parfaitement sûr de lui, je déteste ça. Il se croit irrésistible ou quoi ? Bon, j'avoue qu'il l'est réellement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre sur son piédestal !

-Tu… tu te fous de moi là ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Si tu n'avais pas envie que je t'embrasse tu m'aurais largement repoussé…

-Parce que tu trouves ça normal que tu m'embrasses ? criai-je en le coupant dans ses paroles. Tu sors avec Karin si je ne m'abuse, alors c'est elle que tu dois embrasser merde ! Pas moi !

Le souffle court, je me stoppe dans mes mots, mes yeux baissés vers le sol. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit se passer de cette manière ? Il ne comprend pas que je suis exténuée par cette histoire, c'est invraisemblable. Je n'en peux plus, tout simplement plus. A moins qu'il ne cherche à me faire sortir de mes gonds, il ne comprend rien. Comme si c'était facile pour moi de lui cracher ces mots à la figure ! Rien, il ne comprend rien.

-Tu préfères que j'embrasse Karin plutôt que toi alors ?

Pour le coup, mes prunelles s'écarquillent aussi vite que je n'ai compris le sens de cette phrase. Il me teste ou quoi… A quoi joue t-il ? Bordel, il ne comprend donc strictement rien à rien ? Soudain, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et je tourne lentement la tête, me figeant aussitôt.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? lâche Ebisu-sensei, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air passablement énervé.

Super, il ne manquait plus que ça… J'aurais préféré que personne ne nous voit, ça aurait été plus simple, bien plus simple… Mais si en plus c'est le prof de maths, là, c'est carrément pire.

-Dites-moi Haruno, c'est à cela que vous mettez à profit votre temps libre ? Vos camarades sont en cours, tandis que vous vous amusez ?

-Sensei je…

-J'avais l'intention de vous autoriser à réintégrer mon cours pour vous permettre de mieux réussir l'examen, mais je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire que j'en parle à la directrice au vu de ce spectacle, réplique t-il, me coupant par la même occasion. Et vous Uchiwa, vous n'êtes pas censé être en cours ? Ce n'est pas parce que vos résultats sont brillants que vous avez le droit de sécher à votre guise. Retournez en classe.

-Hn. Veuillez m'excuser, répond Sasuke en s'inclinant légèrement.

Puis sur ces mots, il s'écarte de moi, et j'entends ses pas résonner dans le couloir, jusqu'à ne plus les entendre du tout. Mon regard est vide, mort. Ce qu'il vient de se passer… Je serre les poings, luttant entre la colère qui me submerge et la tristesse qui pointe à son tour. Putain, mais putain. Rien ne s'est passé comme je le souhaitais. Rien. Lentement, je relève la tête vers le prof, qui me toise toujours autant. Et, faisant un effort presque surhumain, je m'incline aussi bas que possible, les mains posées sur mes cuisses, la mâchoire serrée comme jamais.

-S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne, parvins-je à murmurer, non sans sentir ma voix trembler.

-Je ne comprends pas Haruno.

-Je vous demande, sensei, de garder ce que vous venez de voir pour vous. S'il vous plaît.

Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen pour que personne ne soit au courant. Personne ne doit être au courant. Et je sais qu'il ne le dira pas, pas même à Naruto, et encore moins à son frère. Non, il ne dira rien. La rédemption. Je préfère la rédemption plutôt que de prendre le risque que ça se sache. Même si c'est Ebisu-sensei que j'ai en face de moi, je n'ai pas le choix. Quelques secondes passent, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende soupirer.

-Haruno… Ce que vous faites avec Uchiwa m'importe peu. Mais que vous profitiez du fait que je vous ai renvoyée de mon cours pour vous amuser avec des garçons, ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je ne dirais rien, mais soyez assurée que j'en toucherais un mot à Tsunade.

Lentement, il s'éloigne dans le couloir, au même moment où mes larmes s'écrasent à terre. J'ai… particulièrement honte là. Oui. J'ai honte parce que je sais très bien ce qu'il pense, alors que ce n'est pas ça du tout. Même si je ne peux pas le sacquer, je ne suis pas fière de moi du tout. Me relevant, j'essuie mes larmes d'un geste brusque, et commence à marcher à mon tour. Ino doit sûrement être en cours, Hinata aussi. Je suis seule, à nouveau. Peu importe, je ne dois pas me laisser miner. Non, c'est la dernière chose à faire. Je dois rester forte. Et je dois oublier. Tout. Il le faut. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est là que je réalise ce que j'ai fait. Sai. J'ai laissé Sai en plan, sans rien dire. J'ai laissé Sai en plan pour rattraper Sasuke. Merde, mais qu'est ce que je suis conne bordel… Marchant le plus lentement possible, je me rends dans mon couloir, et trouve un peu surprise, mon sac posé contre le mur. A tous les coups, c'est Ino qui a du le poser. J'esquisse un léger sourire, mais qui s'efface presque aussitôt. Minute. Je viens de comprendre. Comment le prof a-t-il pu savoir que j'étais ici ? Si les autres sont en cours, ça signifie qu'il s'est absenté exprès pour me chercher. Ce qui signifie donc qu'il est au courant de mon altercation avec Karin et les autres. C'est bizarre, il ne l'a pas mentionné pourtant, alors que ça ne peut être que ça. C'est plus qu'étrange, surtout venant de sa part ! Soupirant, j'attrape mon sac et reprends mon chemin, direction la bibliothèque. Etudier me fera le plus grand bien, je vais pouvoir éclaircir un peu mes idées comme ça. L'avantage mine de rien, c'est que je n'ai pas à croiser Karin et ses sbires. J'entre dans la bibliothèque et m'installe à une table, sortant mes cours pour faire mes devoirs. Pour une fois que je peux m'avancer, autant en profiter. Le silence qui règne est plus que confortant. Je souris, me rappelant du nombre de fois où j'ai pu venir ici avec Sasuke. Sasuke. Je réalise soudainement, que je n'ai pas ressassé notre échange dans ma tête. Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde. Ma main qui écrivait se fige, au même moment où je sens une larme couler. Encore. Puis une autre, et d'autres. Elles coulent doucement, je pourrais presque ne pas les sentir du tout. Je ne les ai même pas senti arriver. Sasuke m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé. J'ai repoussé le garçon dont je suis amoureuse. Je l'ai repoussé. Me concentrant à nouveau sur mon japonais, je me remets à écrire. Ma vue n'est pas claire, les mots sont déformés, mais je ne cesse pas d'écrire. Je ne dois pas cesser d'écrire. Tout comme les larmes ne cessent pas de couler. Elles doivent s'arrêter. Maintenant. Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout. J'ai déjà oublié.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours, et lança un bref regard à Shikamaru, affalé sur sa table. Il l'enviait. Lui au moins pouvait dormir en cours, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de bons résultats pour autant. Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, assis à sa droite. Il était arrivé en retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Naruto l'avait vu embarquer la rose au moment où elle se battait avec Karin, alors peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé. Oui, ça devait forcément être ça. Le regard de Sasuke était encore plus indéchiffrable qu'à l'ordinaire, et le blond soupira de plus belle, sachant parfaitement que c'était du à Sakura. Il en avait la certitude, et depuis le début Sasuke se comportait étrangement. Jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans cet état, et le plus frustrant était que ce dernier était bien décidé à ne pas lui en parler. Chose qui agaçait le blond. La sonnerie retentit, et il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke trouverait une excuse quelconque pour se défiler. Déjà le brun s'était levé, et Naruto se rua sur lui dans le couloir.

-Bah alors ? Tu pourrais m'attendre !

-Hn, t'as qu'à pas être aussi lent, répliqua le brun en lui jetant un bref regard. De toute manière je suis pressé.

-T'as au moins le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard non ? lâcha Naruto, s'octroyant aussitôt un regard noir.

La mâchoire de Sasuke était serrée, et il détacha son regard de celui de Naruto avant de continuer à marcher. Il était énervé, plus qu'énervé. Il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il savait que son ami avait déjà tout compris. Son esprit était focalisé par ce qu'il s'était passé deux heures plus tôt, et il était énervé. Furieux contre lui-même, mais aussi contre elle. Il ferma les yeux, un mal de tête déjà bien présent.

-Alors Sasuke ? Je te préviens que je lâcherais pas, et tu sais très bien que je peux me montrer chiant quand je le veux.

-Tu me gonfles Naruto, royalement même, répondit Sasuke en serrant un peu plus les poings. Il faut que j'aille voir Karin.

-Sasuke !

Il sentit Naruto l'agripper par l'épaule, et il se força à lui faire face, les yeux encore plus noirs qu'auparavant. Le regard azur du blond était dur, réprobateur. Mais il n'en avait que faire, du moins il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y faire attention. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

-T'étais avec Sakura ?

-Peu importe où j'étais, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Sasuke… T'es mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te reconnaître. Je sais que t'étais avec Sakura. Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler bordel ?

-Je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas Naruto.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un moment, celui de Naruto exprimant toute la frustration qu'il ressentait, tandis que celui du brun était inexpressif, comme à l'ordinaire. Puis son regard se détacha de son ami pour se poser vers celui qui venait de les croiser. Sai. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, mais le sourire narquois qu'il arborait n'échappa pas à Sasuke, qui fronça les sourcils. Ce type… Il avait réellement envie de le tuer. Parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris quel jeu il jouait. Et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Non. Naruto, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, relâcha malgré lui le brun. Pourquoi fixait-il Sai avec autant d'hostilité ? Il ne parlait plus à Sakura à ce qu'il avait compris, alors pourquoi ? Quelque chose clochait, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à montrer ouvertement sa haine pour quelqu'un. Et depuis le début, il semblait détester Sai. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit… jaloux ? Le blond sourit à cette idée, c'était même sûr que c'était ça.

-Sasuke, reprit-il en soupirant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Sai, mais ton aura meurtrière ne passe vraiment pas inaperçue !

-Hn, il se paie ma tête. Il se fout de moi, je ne supporte pas ça.

-Tu lui as jamais parlé à ce que je sache. Ou alors c'est par rapport à Sakura…

Il s'interrompit lorsque son ami posa ses prunelles sombres sur lui, avant de s'écarter et de se remettre à marcher, mes mains fourrées dans ses poches. Naruto réprima un juron, et fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre les gars qui étaient restés à l'écart.

-Alors ? Tu sais où il était ? demanda Kiba, cherchant Ino du regard parmi la foule d'élèves.

-Non, cet imbécile n'a rien voulu me dire encore. Je crois que je vais devoir faire usage de la force pour savoir la vérité si ça continue.

-En même temps, commença Shikamaru en baillant, tu ne peux pas le forcer à te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est Sasuke.

-Je sais bien, mais ça commence à bien faire tout ça. T'as vu jusqu'où mène cette foutue histoire ? Elles se battaient, les filles se battaient entre elles ! J'ai jamais vu ça quoi !

-J'avoue, répondit Kiba. Il serait temps que Karin se calme un peu, et Tayuya aussi, parce qu'elles vont finir par se mettre tout le monde à dos si ça continue.

-Tant que Sasuke sera avec Karin, il lui arrivera rien. Et je suis certain qu'elle le sait parfaitement, ajouta Shikamaru. Bon, on y va ou vous comptez rester au lycée toute la nuit ?

A nouveau, Naruto soupira et se résolut à suivre les gars en silence. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi les filles s'étaient-elles battues ? Il avait bien vu le regard effrayé d'Hinata, et il s'était senti désarmé en le voyant, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi. Et il avait pris peur pour Sakura, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke n'intervienne en la séparant de Karin. Il avait même étonné par son geste, mais d'un côté ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Parce que cela montrait bien que le brun n'était pas indifférent à la rose et qu'il se souciait un peu d'elle. Voir beaucoup. D'ailleurs Karin ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer. Il eut un sourire narquois, se disant que finalement, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Peut-être qu'il prendrait enfin conscience de sa connerie. Enfin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mon attention uniquement focalisée sur Jiraiya-sensei, je note mot pour mot ce qu'il dit. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi attentive à ses cours, et il a du le remarquer vu qu'il n'arrête pas de m'interroger. Le pire, c'est que j'arrive à répondre correctement ! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Comme quoi, me concentrer sur mes cours pour oublier n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Non, c'est même la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Ino doit se dire que je suis folle, Hinata est toujours aussi silencieuse, et bizarrement, ni Karin ni Tayuya ne me regardent. Depuis la veille, aucune ne m'a jeté un regard noir, ni lancé une pique cinglante qui ne m'aurait pas perturbé plus que ça. Rien. C'est un peu déroutant, j'espérais avoir droit à un minuscule coup d'œil mauvais dans ma direction, juste pour avoir le plaisir de terminer ce que l'on avait commencé hier, mais apparemment, mon vœu ne sera pas accordé ce soir. Dommage. Quoique, ça m'empêche d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Non, je suis concentrée. Totalement. Après avoir quitté la bibliothèque, je suis passée à la librairie du coin m'acheter quelques bouquins, puis je suis rentrée directement. Sans m'attarder à la falaise. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je ne passe pas devant. C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas un jour où je n'y allais pas. Avant. Etrangement, le fait que Sasuke m'ait embrassé m'a remis les pendules à l'heure. Un peu comme du renouveau. Et le plus agréable, c'est que je me sens bien. J'ai pleuré hier, oui, mais plus après. Je pense même que je ne pleurerais plus. Oui. Ou du moins je l'espère. A mon plus grand regret, la sonnerie résonne dans le couloir, annonçant la fin du cours. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire un jour que je préférerais continuer un cours bon sang ! Je prends mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, discutant du cours avec Hinata, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino ne s'approche de nous.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sakura ? s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

-Haha, très drôle Ino, répliquai-je en souriant. Tu n'es pas habituée à me voir travailler, c'est tout !

-Tu plaisantes ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu bosser depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce lycée ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais une fainéante comme moi…

-Tu te seras fourvoyée, c'est tout. Si tu veux je peux te présenter à Shikamaru, tu ne trouveras pas plus fainéant en ce bas monde !

-Hum… Non merci. Hinata, tu ne veux pas t'associer à moi plutôt ?

-P-pourquoi pas ? répond-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Réaction qui me fait sourire à mon tour. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Hinata fait des efforts vis-à-vis d'Ino. C'est vrai, elles sont clairement à l'opposé niveau caractère, alors ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir qu'elles se parlent. Après tout, Hinata est la première vraie amie que je me suis faite depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke. Puis maintenant Ino. Oui, je me sens vraiment bien. Apaisée. Nous sortons de la salle, Idate appuyé contre le mur dans le couloir.

-Pas trop mal à la lèvre ? me lance t-il d'un sourire narquois.

-Rigole crétin ! m'écriai-je en le frappant.

Oui, j'ai la lèvre inférieure légèrement écorchée. Ce n'est pas trop visible, moins que la fois où je me suis fait agressée en tout cas. Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Vu les regards constamment braqués sur moi, je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de changer de lycée… A savoir qui a lancé la rumeur d'une bagarre entre moi et Karin, aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on n'arrête pas de me dévisager, et c'est plus qu'agaçant. Voir chiant. Mais bon, j'essaye de ne pas y accorder d'importance. D'ailleurs pourquoi en accorder ? Il ne s'est rien passé, rien. J'ai déjà oublié.

-T'aurais vu Sakura en cours ! s'exclame Ino à Idate. Une vrai intello, c'était presque effrayant à voir !

-Ah ouais ? Karin t'aurait-elle aussi frappé sur la partie de ton cerveau où se situe l'intelligence ?

-Espèce de… répliquai-je en le cognant le plus fort possible à l'épaule, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'éclater de rire pour autant, accompagnée d'Hinata et Ino.

Celui-là… Pire que Naruto. Je l'ai frappé celui-là, un certain nombre de fois même vu le nombre de conneries tout aussi impressionnant qu'il lâchait, mais je dois avouer qu'Idate commence à le surclasser ! Tout ça me remonte bien en arrière, et même si c'est du passé, je suis heureuse d'avoir le droit de me souvenir de ces bons moments. Oui, je le suis réellement. Tout en marchant vers la cafétéria, j'écoute Idate me raconter la manière dont il a abordé une fille apparemment superbe la veille, la deuxième de la semaine dois-je préciser. Au moins il sait dans quoi se lancer s'il ne sait pas quoi faire plus tard, coach en séduction sera parfait pour lui ! Toujours secouée d'un fou rire, je pousse le battant de la porte de la cafétéria, tâchant bien que mal de me contrôler. En même temps, il est difficile de ne pas rire lorsque l'on est avec ce crétin. Non, c'est même tout simplement impossible. Quelques regards se posent sur nous, j'en déduis que c'est moi et Ino qu'ils regardent, et ça me fait sourire narquoisement. Les gens ont réellement du temps à perdre, c'est aberrant. Contrairement à moi, Ino n'a aucune marque de son altercation avec Tayuya, qui elle en revanche, a écopé d'un joli bleu à l'œil. Ino m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle m'a sorti cela avec le plus naturel du monde. Bien fait pour elle j'ai envie de dire.

-Ah ! Va plus rien y avoir si on ne se grouille pas ! crie Ino à mes oreilles, me faisant grimacer.

Effectivement, vu la foule qu'il y a devant le comptoir, inutile de préciser que ça risque d'être un véritable combat pour attraper ne serait-ce qu'une banale brioche ! Ino et Idate se jettent dans la foule, tandis que moi et Hinata restons en retrait, Hinata bien trop timide pour se jeter dans cette bataille, et moi n'ayant absolument pas envie d'être bousculée de toute part juste pour un malheureux sandwich. Il faut réellement que je prenne l'initiative de préparer mes repas dès que je rentre, hors de question de me battre pour avoir de quoi manger chaque midi ! Puis lentement, mon regard se détache de se spectacle pour apercevoir Neji, visiblement seul. C'est étrange, d'habitude il est avec Naruto et les autres. Je donne un coup de coude à Hinata pour lui montrer où est Neji, et dans un hochement de tête, complice je lui emboîte le pas pour aller à sa rencontre. Ses yeux nacrés se posent aussitôt vers nous, si bien que j'en frissonne sur le coup, son regard me rappelant tellement celui de Sasuke, sans aucune expression. Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, elle a l'air plus adoucie, ou alors je me fais totalement des films.

-N-Neji ? Tu ne manges pas avec les garçons ce midi ? murmure Hinata à ma gauche.

-Non, ils m'ennuient avec leurs histoires. Kiba n'arrête pas de parler de Yamanaka de votre classe, c'est assez lourd à la longue.

A cette phrase, je réprime un ricanement, et me mords la lèvre furieusement pour m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Alors comme ça j'avais bien vu juste, Kiba a bien des vues sur Ino ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de la mater à la soirée, ça explique tout. Je ris intérieurement, je vais pouvoir titiller Ino sur ça, et ça risque d'être assez drôle de la voir s'emporter pour ça. Oh oui, je la vois d'ici, à pester sans arrêt. Soudain, je sens le regard de Neji braqué sur moi, et je sens mes joues rougir sous l'intensité de son regard, bien plus que déstabilisant. _Il est plutôt mignon lui aussi._ Mais pourquoi je me rappelle de cette scène moi ? La phrase d'Ino résonne dans ma tête, mais je dois avouer que oui, il n'est vraiment pas mal. Le souvenir de notre discussion de la veille me revient en mémoire, me confirmant mes pensées. Oui, Neji est quelqu'un de bien. En plus d'être plutôt satisfaisant à regarder !

-Blessure de guerre ? me demande t-il en esquissant un faible, infime sourire en coin.

Pour le coup, je suis incapable de réagir. Neji, Neji vient de me sourire ! A moi ! C'est carrément un jour faste là ! Je mets du temps à reprendre mes esprits, il faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une telle chose arrive bordel.

-Euh, ouais, on va dire ça, répondis-je en souriant, un peu gênée. Tout le lycée est au courant ou quoi ?

-Sans doute, mais on va dire aussi que comme nos classes sont voisines, les rumeurs vont bon train. Mais j'ai entendu dire que Karin s'était cassée un ongle, alors tu comprends, la pauvre…

-Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclame brusquement la voix d'Ino derrière moi. Vous êtes chanceux, on a réussi à avoir tout juste quatre sandwichs !

-Vous êtes géniaux, m'écriai-je en riant. On va manger dehors ? Il fait plutôt beau. Euh, tu veux venir avec nous Hyuuga ? bafouillai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Aucune émotion ne traverse son visage, à croire qu'il est déjà redevenu un glaçon. Mais à la surprise générale, il se lève, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Hinata a l'air aux anges, alors ça ne fait qu'accentuer mon sourire. Nous sortons tous les cinq, Ino m'attrapant le bras pour être un peu à l'écart.

-C'est quoi ton secret ? Tu les envoûtes ou quoi ?

-Haha, secret professionnel, répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue, ce à quoi elle répond par une grimace.

C'est étrange, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis un bon bout de temps. Oui, ça fait longtemps. Tout va bien. Trop bien même. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, je suis bien décidée à profiter de tout ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. Honnêtement, depuis quand est-ce que j'ai souri de cette manière ? Depuis trop longtemps je crois, et il est grand temps que ça change. Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, et que j'ai déjà oublié. Une fois dans la cour, j'en profite pour regarder le ciel, qui n'a pas été aussi éclatant depuis un moment. A croire que ma bonne humeur est liée à ça ! Je souris un peu plus, puis entraîne tout le monde vers les gradins, profitant du fait que les mecs n'y soient pas. Je sais qu'ils ont l'habitude de manger là alors… Par hasard, je dis bien par hasard, Neji s'assoit à côté de moi, et je lui adresse un sourire auquel il répond imperceptiblement. Une fois, j'ai pensé que le trio que je formais avec Ino et Idate était plus qu'étrange. Mais là, c'est le groupe le plus improbable que j'ai jamais vu, la présence de Neji y étant pour beaucoup. Même s'il n'est pas très causant, ça me fait réellement plaisir qu'il soit là parmi nous. Idate nous donne nos sandwichs, et j'attaque le mien avec appétit, chose plutôt rare en somme ! Et à mon grand désarroi, comme s'il était aimanté, mon regard se braque sur le groupe assis à notre droite, à quelques mètres à peine. Une dizaine, une quinzaine de mètres peut-être. Mais c'est déjà trop peu, enfin à mon sens. Assis sur le banc, j'aperçois Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto… et forcément Sasuke. En y repensant, je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis presque une journée maintenant. Peut-être qu'il m'évite, mais dans ce cas il a du se mettre d'accord avec sa poufiasse, vu que celle-ci ne s'est pas montrée devant moi non plus. Bizarre, mais peu importe, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Du tout même. Ignorant leur présence, je me concentre sur la conversation entre Idate et Neji, basée sur les cours. Pas la peine de se demander qui a pris l'initiative de parler !

-T'as compris l'autre fois le cours d'Orochimaru ? s'exclame Idate. Personnellement, je n'ai strictement rien pigé, et j'ai essayé pourtant !

-Ouais, entre deux tentatives de drague ? réplique Ino.

-Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, je t'expliquerais si tu veux, murmure Neji, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dès que tu comprends les bases, tu comprends le reste. Tu verras.

-Ah c'est génial, merci ! J'en ai vraiment besoin, sinon je suis bon pour rater les examens…

-C-C'est moi ou les garçons n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder là-bas ? bafouille Hinata à côté de moi.

N'ayant pourtant pas envie de tourner la tête, je m'autorise à leur jeter un bref coup d'œil, croisant au passage le regard intrigué de Naruto. C'est vrai que d'un côté ils ne doivent rien comprendre, mais ça ne les regarde pas non plus. Ce que nous a dit Neji me revient brusquement en mémoire, et je me tourne vers Ino, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Hé Ino ! Tu sais ce qu'Hyuuga nous a dit tout à l'heure ? Kiba a des vues sur toi.

C'est là que je vois son visage devenir déconfit, passant de l'étonnement à l'ignorance. Tiens, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit intéressée par lui elle aussi ?

-N'importe quoi, bougonne-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Voyons Ino, n'aies pas honte d'avoir du succès auprès des mecs ! lance Idate en la regardant narquoisement. Surtout Kiba, t'aurais pu avoir pire !

-Inuzuka ne m'intéresse pas, réplique Ino en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs il n'a pas arrêté de me coller à la soirée, et c'était plus que lourd.

Je soupire, me rappelant qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas l'air emballée d'être avec lui. Dommage, elle vient de briser mes illusions de la voir casée avec lui ! Quoique… rien n'est perdu.

-Tu sais, commençai-je. Kiba n'est pas mal physiquement, et il a beaucoup d'humour. En fait je trouve que vous iriez parfaitement ensemble, tu ne trouves pas Hinata ?

-S-Si c'est vrai ! Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, en plus il a l'air gentil…

-Et aussi bien trop sûr de lui, la coupe Ino en se renfrognant. Puis de toute manière, quand je dis non, c'est non. Il a du le comprendre vu qu'il a arrêté de me faire du rentre dedans.

J'émets un petit rire, ayant un soupçon de compassion à l'égard de Kiba. Le pauvre tout de même, mais il est vrai qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas fait long feu avec Ino. On a beau dire de mon caractère, elle me bat largement sur ce domaine ! Malgré moi, réellement malgré moi, ça me rappelle un peu mes discussions avec Sasuke… Combien de fois m'a-t-il dit que je resterais célibataire, qu'aucun mec ne voudrait de moi avec mon satané caractère ? Un nombre incalculable je crois. Mais cela appartient au passé, et désormais, c'est au présent que je fais face. Oui, c'est du passé. Et les larmes que je sens au bord de mes cils doivent appartenir au passé elles aussi. Il le faut, je n'ai pas le choix. Ravalant toutes mes pensées, je termine mon sandwich, m'étouffant presque tellement j'avale trop vite.

-Ne nous lâche pas maintenant, s'écrie Idate, tandis que je m'efforce de reprendre ma respiration.

-I-Idiot, parvins-je à répondre, non sans difficulté. Il faut que j'aille boire, sinon je vais vraiment finir par dépérir, ajoutai-je en me levant.

-Haha, attends je t'accompagne. On sait jamais avec toi !

J'entends Ino éclater de rire avant de commencer à marcher, le cœur battant à ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir craché mes poumons, je n'imagine même pas si j'étais accro à cette saleté qu'est la cigarette ! Le pire, et c'est ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est que je sens distinctement plusieurs paires de yeux braqués vers notre direction, et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour vérifier d'où cela provient. A savoir si lui me regarde, je n'en sais rien, et même si c'est le cas je m'en fous. Totalement. Je marche rapidement en direction du bâtiment, et me rue littéralement aux toilettes pour avaler de grandes gorgées, le tout sous le rire tonitruant d'Idate qui est resté dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle, ma trachée quelque peu apaisée. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas mâcher, ma mère n'arrête pas de me le répéter en plus. Soupirant, je me lave les mains, jusqu'à ce qu'un reflet dans le miroir n'attire mon attention. Dire que je pensais que cette journée allait être parfaite, non, il faut que ces filles viennent me faire chier. Fixant le reflet de Tayuya dans la glace, je ne prête aucun intérêt au regard qu'elle arbore.

-Un problème Kashiwagi ?

-Fais pas ta maligne avec moi Haruno, tu risquerais de le regretter.

-Vraiment ? Je ne demande qu'à voir tu sais, et je t'avouerais que pour le moment je suis assez déçue, répliquai-je.

-Espèce de…

-Laisse Tayuya, l'interrompt Kin, sa comparse au cerveau tout aussi déficient. Cette salope ne mérite même pas qu'on perde du temps pour elle.

-Ah, sur ce point je suis d'accord, fis-je en me retournant. Karin n'est même pas là en plus, alors ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup que je reste. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ajoutai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

C'est là que Tayuya pose son bras contre le mur, m'empêchant de passer. On dirait que ses yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites tellement elle a l'air remontée, ce qui ne fait que me faire rire intérieurement. Franchement, elle n'a pas compris que je me foutais complètement d'elle ?

-N'oublies pas que je sais tout Haruno. N'oublies pas que je sais tout à propos de toi et Sasuke, lors de la soirée. J'adorerais voir la réaction de Karin si elle l'apprenait, pas toi Kin ? susurre-t-elle, un sourire mauvais suspendu à ses lèvres.

L'autre répond en ricanant, et je serre les poings, mon regard posé dans le vide. Si elle essaye de me déstabiliser de cette manière, c'est raté. Ça ne m'atteint plus désormais, non ça ne m'atteint plus. Parce que j'ai oublié. Souriant, je relève mon visage pour planter mes émeraudes dans son regard, son expression malsaine devenant peu à peu déconfite. Elle croyait peut-être que j'allais me mettre à pleurer !

-Ma pauvre Tayuya, c'est toi qui n'est pas maligne. Karin m'a dit que c'était elle qui t'avait envoyé tout balancer à Sai.

Elle fronce les sourcils, se mordant également la langue au passage. Et ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense, cette fille est réellement conne. Du moins assez pour se faire manipuler par Karin. Décidément… Et après Ino ose me dire que j'envoûte les gens ? La blague !

-Et je peux savoir d'où tu tiens cette absurdité ? C'est totalement…

-Vrai, la coupai-je. Et tu le sais autant que moi, ou alors tu me prends vraiment pour une conne. Ça ne sert à rien de me baratiner, je connais parfaitement comment fonctionne Karin, et il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte toi aussi. Dans ton intérêt.

Sur ces derniers mots, je la bouscule sans ménagement, et sors sous son regard figé et incrédule, non sans ressentir sa colère. Mes poings sont toujours serrés, ma mâchoire crispée, sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Là, je suis sûre que Tayuya n'a qu'une seule envie, me tuer. Au pire, ça me survole. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je lui ai clairement dit le fond de ma pensée. A elle de décider si mes paroles valent la peine d'être entendues, ça ne regarde qu'elle. Mais je ne suis pas mécontente de moi, au contraire, j'avoue que je suis même plus que satisfaite. Et encore plus étant donné son œil au beurre noir qui est, je dois le reconnaître, tout simplement magnifique. Du grand Ino ! Emettant un petit rire, je me presse dans le couloir pour rejoindre Idate mais me stoppe aussitôt en entendant sa voix. Il discute avec quelqu'un visiblement, et curieuse, je m'approche doucement pour le surprendre lui et son interlocuteur.

-Tu parles à…

Mon corps se fige lentement en me rendant compte de qui il s'agit. Mon sourire s'est évanoui, je n'ai même pas senti mes lèvres bouger. Sai. C'est Sai qui se tient en face de moi, Idate appuyé contre le mur. Etrangement, mon cœur a cessé de battre au moment où j'ai croisé son regard. Je suis pour le moins surprise, j'espérais le croiser oui, mais pas de cette manière ! Et encore moins via ce crétin d'Idate. D'où ils se parlent en plus ? C'est juste incompréhensible…

-Ah enfin ! s'exclame Idate en me toisant. T'en as mis du temps, tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?

-Crétin ! J'ai croisé quelques connaissances, c'est tout.

-Mouais, lance t-il, un peu sceptique. Bref, je vous laisse ! Merci pour les explications Sai !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il a déjà déserté le couloir, sous mon regard totalement incrédule. C'est quoi cette manie de me laisser en plan… Avec Sai en plus. Soupirant, je jette un bref coup d'œil à ce dernier, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire. Ce sourire…

-Gênée ? murmure t-il doucement.

-Je… Pas du tout, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Bien sûr que je suis gênée ! La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui, c'était hier, avant de le laisser en plan pour aller rejoindre… Sasuke. Bizarrement, prononcer son nom, ne serait-ce que dans ma tête me dérange. Oui, ça m'est pénible, alors que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai dit que j'avais oublié merde. Ou alors peut-être parce que c'est Sai que j'ai en face de moi, oui, peut-être… Me mordant la lèvre, je contemple le bout de mes chaussures, chose parfaitement inutile je sais, mais étant donné que c'est la seule façon de ne pas montrer mes émotions, autant continuer à faire ça ! Puis reprenant un peu de courage, j'inspire un grand coup et relève ma tête pour planter mes émeraudes dans ses yeux de jais. Les mêmes que les siens.

-Je… suis désolée pour hier. Sincèrement. J'ai du…

-Rattraper Uchiwa ? me coupe t-il, un soupçon amusé.

Un frisson me parcourt rapidement l'épiderme. Comment a-t-il pu savoir ?

-Je… C'était une erreur ça, repris-je. Une grave et stupide erreur. Et je regrette de t'avoir laissé en plan, je suis sincère Sai.

-Sakura… Tu n'as pas à me faire des excuses. Ou du moins si, mais vu l'air blasé que tu arbores, inutile de t'encombrer de mots, répond t-il en riant légèrement, sous mon regard quelque peu étonné.

Hein ? Soit j'ai très mal interprété ses propos, soit il vient de me dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas très futée parfois, mais là… Son regard éclatant confirme mes pensées, non, il ne m'en veut pas. Il ne m'en veut pas. Mordant encore plus furieusement ma lèvre, je lutte pour ne pas laisser une larme couler devant lui. Comment est-ce que je peux mériter un garçon pareil franchement ? Mais surtout, comment, comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote pour avoir failli le perdre bordel ? Sai est mon rayon de soleil. C'est clair, je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Peu importe les dires des autres, je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Non.

-On oublie tout ça ? murmure t-il d'une voix à peine inaudible.

Oublier… J'en crève d'envie. Sans le savoir, il m'offre l'opportunité de vider mon esprit.

-Oui, on oublie tout, répondis-je dans un faible sourire, avec toute la conviction possible dont je peux faire preuve.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'approche doucement de moi et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que ses bras m'enlacent délicatement, ma tête se posant contre son torse. Mes émeraudes grandes ouvertes, j'écoute les pulsations de son cœur, régulières, jouant à mon oreille une mélodie peu commune. Il est comme Sasuke. Toujours calme, toujours imperturbable quelle que soit la situation. A l'inverse que lui, sourit. Sai n'a jamais cessé de sourire, de me sourire. Au départ hésitante, je pose à mon tour mes bras dans son dos, fermant mes paupières par la même occasion, et au même moment il resserre un peu plus son étreinte sur moi, m'apaisant encore plus. Ses bras qui m'enlacent, combinés au silence salvateur qui règne autour de nous me rassure. Oui, tout va bien. Alors je peux m'autoriser à laisser une larme couler. Juste une. Tout simplement parce que je suis heureuse d'être là. Je ne pleure pas pour Sasuke. Non. Parce que… j'ai déjà oublié. Plusieurs minutes passent, le temps me paraît interminable, comme s'il s'était tout bonnement arrêté. Ce n'est que lorsque la désagréable sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, que je daigne enfin quitter les bras de Sai, avec je dois l'admettre, une pointe de déception.

-Merci, murmurai-je dans un léger chuchotement.

Puis je me recule doucement, et scrute un moment son visage, m'attardant sur ce sourire qui ne l'a pas quitté. Comment fait-il ? Moi, j'ai beau me forcer, me convaincre de sourire, celui-ci n'a jamais une réelle conviction. Pourtant j'essaye, j'essaye réellement. Me maudissant pour avoir des pensées aussi négatives, je lui souris à mon tour, et saisis la main qu'il me tend pour retourner en cours. Celle-ci est chaude, aussi rassurante que ne le sont ses bras, et je me sens tout à coup apaisée. C'est à peine croyable qu'une personne puisse avoir autant d'influence sur une autre, comme si je dépendais de Sai pour me sentir rassérénée. Mais dans le fond, c'est un peu le cas. Depuis le début, il m'a épaulé et m'a remis d'aplomb, alors je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'essaye encore de chercher à savoir pourquoi ! C'est Sai, tout simplement. Une fois arrivés au bout de couloir, je distingue sans peine Ino, Hinata, Neji et Idate entre nos deux salles respectives, et malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Sai me tient la main tout de même, ce n'est pas un geste anodin, enfin disons plutôt qu'avec les évènements récents, ça peut paraître un peu ambigu ! Bon, ça l'est même carrément, mais peu importe, je m'en fiche totalement. Ino tourne la tête vers nous, et l'air que je lis sur son visage me désabuse un peu pour le coup. Elle a le regard vague, comme si quelque chose l'affectait. Et au même moment, je vois un autre groupe arriver, mais de l'autre côté du couloir cette fois. Pas la peine de préciser de qui il s'agit… Les cheveux rouges de Karin m'interpelle, j'étais pourtant certaine de ne pas la croiser du tout ! Tant pis, je risque juste de me détériorer la vue l'espace d'un court instant. Et avec qui est-elle bien sûr ? Outre Sasuke, dont elle agrippe le bras comme s'il allait brusquement s'échapper, je parviens à voir Tayuya et Kin juste derrière, suivi de Naruto et des autres mecs. Sasuke ne semble pas m'avoir vue, tant mieux, alors que je sens distinctement le regard de Naruto braqué sur nous. Sans blague, à croire qu'il a un sixième sens, je n'en sais rien, mais il a d'un seul coup relevé la tête ! Les deux sbires de Karin ne me jettent aucun regard elles, peut-être que notre échange a eu un effet purificateur. Et malheureusement, à se demander si lui aussi n'est pas doté d'une perception infaillible, Sasuke lève ses prunelles dans ma direction. Lourds, noirs, hostiles. Comme d'habitude. Rien n'a changé. Une chose est sûre, si j'avais encore un sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres, il a du s'effacer sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Sentant soudainement que je me suis arrêtée de marcher, je lève mon visage vers Sai, mais lui ne me regarde pas. Luttant contre ma volonté, je suis presque mécaniquement son regard et me fige peu à peu en m'apercevant que c'est Sasuke qu'il regarde. Non, ils se regardent mutuellement, Sasuke et Karin étant devant ma salle, à quelques mètres à peine de nous. Je réprime un frisson, la tension est tellement palpable que je me sens mal, très mal. Pourquoi, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Enfin, Sai soupire doucement, et pose à nouveau ses prunelles sombres sur moi, me forçant à reprendre une expression un peu plus vive que celle que je dois arborer.

-Mets un peu plus de vivacité sur ce visage Sakura. Souris pour voir ?

Machinalement, le sens de sa phrase me donne envie de rire amèrement, et du coup, ce n'est pas un sourire que je parviens à faire mais plutôt une grimace y ressemblant. Y ressemblant très peu, et le léger rire qui sort de ses lèvres me le confirme. Rire qui me procure une réelle sensation de bien-être mine de rien.

-Mouais, finalement ne souris pas et garde cette tête de blasée ! Ça te va beaucoup mieux !

-Ce n'est pas fait exprès, marmonnai-je en feignant d'être vexée.

-Haha, je le sais bien. Bref, ces regards meurtriers commencent à m'exaspérer. On se voit plus tard d'accord ?

-Hum, pas de soucis, répondis-je en souriant à nouveau, cette fois, d'un sourire sincère et plus vrai que nature.

C'est même incroyable… Je viens brusquement de me rendre compte que je n'arrive pas à sourire naturellement. Non, je n'y arrive pas. Jusqu'à présent, du moins depuis la veille, je n'ai fait que sourire mécaniquement, sans réelle émotion. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas arrêté d'enchaîner les faux sourires, ceux que l'on utilise pour paraître aux yeux de tous comme allant bien. Bordel… Sous mon regard, il entre dans sa classe, et se retourne au dernier moment pour me sonder avec intensité, m'obligeant à refouler la gêne que je ressens encore une fois.

-Non, finalement… C'est le sourire qui te va le mieux, lâche t-il dans ce sourire que je ne me lasse pas de contempler.

Et il rentre enfin dans sa classe, sous mon regard incrédule, à la fois trop surprise et trop chamboulée pour pouvoir lui répondre, ou ne serait-ce qu'au moins lui sourire. Encore un compliment à mon égard. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, il ne cesse de faire preuve de gentillesse envers moi. Comment ai-je pu mériter de faire la connaissance d'un type pareil bon sang ? Esquissant légèrement un sourire, je me tourne vers les autres, et marche pour aller les rejoindre, sans jeter l'ombre d'un regard à Sasuke. Je ne veux pas le regarder, je ne veux pas être déstabilisée par lui. Et merde, j'ai oublié putain ! Préférant garder la tête baissée, je continue de marcher et lorsque je passe à côté d'eux, la voix de Karin retentit.

-Décidément tu les enchaînes. A croire qu'une salope reste une salope.

Euh… grosse blague ? Qui est la plus salope de nous deux ? Sincèrement, j'ai très envie de lui répondre en lui crachant à la figure, ou bien juste en lui renvoyant la pareille avec une gifle bien placée. Mais je n'ai clairement pas de temps à perdre, et je n'ai même pas du tout envie de me retourner pour lui faire plaisir. Je ne dis pas un mot, et continue d'avancer jusqu'à arriver au niveau d'Ino et des autres, non sans m'octroyer un regard suspicieux de Naruto.

-Tiens, j'aurais cru que tu lui aurais répondu, murmure Idate en me lançant un sourire narquois.

-Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, répondis-je normalement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle peut m'entendre d'ici. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps.

-T'inquiète, vu avec qui tu étais, t'es pardonnée haha !

Un regard réprobateur de ma part suffit à faire taire ce crétin, et je soupire en tournant mon visage vers celui d'Ino, quelque peu fermé. C'est réellement bizarre, où est passée la bonne humeur qui l'anime constamment ?

-Ino ? demandai-je. Ça va ?

-Hum, oui ne t'en fais pas Sakura, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche, dans un sourire plus que forcé.

Puis son mon regard perplexe, elle entre dans la classe, ne me laissant pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Je fronce les sourcils, et me tourne vers Hinata qui secoue la tête, l'air un peu gêné à vrai dire. Bon, visiblement elle ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il se passe, ça me fait vraiment chier de voir Ino comme ça… Surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors c'est d'autant plus frustrant ! Orochimaru-sensei arrive au loin, et je salue Idate et Neji avant de pousser Hinata vers la classe. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à Ino puis me renfrogne en me rendant compte qu'elle n'a pas levé ses prunelles turquoise vers moi. Je le répète, mais ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive bon sang ! N'ayant pas la tête à suivre le cours, je gribouille plus sur mon cahier que n'écrit, sentant à plusieurs reprises le regard glacial de cette pouf de Karin braqué sur moi. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toute, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle. Et encore moins l'envie. Non, là je suis plus en train de me ronger les sangs pour Ino. Ça m'agace. Les deux heures s'écoulent lentement, et j'accueille la sonnerie avec une joie non contenue. Hinata rit légèrement devant mon expression, et je lui souris, avant de chercher Ino du regard. Cette dernière commence déjà à sortir, et ce sans nous calculer ! Fronçant encore les sourcils, je me dépêche de sortir mais elle est déjà loin, ses pas se faisant rapides dans le couloir. C'est quoi ce comportement bordel ? On dirait Sasuke tout craché à fuir de cette manière !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend… marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

-Tu parles toute seule Sakura-chan ?

Sursautant, je me retourne pour faire face à Naruto, qui me scrute l'air encore soucieux. Décidément, il ne cessera jamais de se faire du soucis pour moi celui-là ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire, et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une leçon de morale aujourd'hui, celle de la veille par Ebisu m'a amplement suffit…

-Hum oui, on va dire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bah… C'est quoi ce plan ? Toi et Sai ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir tout en fermant les yeux. Naruto… Il ne croit vraiment que ce qu'il voit celui-là.

-Il n'y a rien entre Sai et moi. On est amis, on a le droit non ?

-Ben oui mais je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus moi, s'exclame t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand vous vous reparlez ?

-Euh… on va dire hier, répondis-je, rougissant malgré moi en repensant à ce qui a suivi notre discussion.

Idiote ! Je suis idiote de penser encore à ça putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me sortir cette image de la tête bon sang…

-Oh… je vois. Bah, c'est cool alors ! Je suis content pour…

-Naruto ! s'écrie soudainement la voix de Kiba dans son dos. Sasuke a dit qu'il fallait que tu te grouilles si tu voulais venir chez lui, et que sinon tu pouvais toujours courir pour qu'il t'emmène !

-Il me fait chier celui-là… marmonne Naruto, devant mon regard incrédule.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur vers mon ami, ce dernier soupire tout en ne cessant de me fixer de ses yeux azurs.

-En fait je voulais voir Itachi, comme il est rentré. Tu es au courant ?

-Je… oui. Je l'ai vu lundi, il m'a ramenée chez moi, murmurai-je, me rappelant encore d'une scène que j'aimerais effacer.

-C'est bien ça ! Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, à plus ! s'exclame t-il avant de s'éloigner à la hâte, me laissant seule par la même occasion.

Je le regarde partir puis me met à marcher à mon tour, tout en enfilant mes écouteurs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Hinata du coup, ni le temps de lui parler d'Ino. Comme ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas écouté de la musique et vu mon état d'anxiété, il n'y a rien de tel ! Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête plusieurs éléments. La manière dont Sai m'a prise dans ses bras, l'expression étrange d'Ino lorsque j'ai croisé son regard… Sans compter l'échange plus qu'incompréhensible entre Sai et Sasuke. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir Sasuke toiser des gens, moi y compris, mais jamais encore je ne l'ai vu exprimer autant de fureur. Du moins pas avec tant d'évidence. Marchant vite, j'arrive rapidement chez moi et ouvre la porte avec soulagement, cette journée enfin finie. Enfin. Au final, elle ne se sera pas déroulée de manière parfaite jusqu'au bout… J'enlève mes chaussures et au moment où je commence à monter les marches pour aller dans ma chambre, ma mère arrive dans le hall et déjà, j'ai le sentiment que ma journée va empirer. Vu l'expression qui se lit sur son visage, elle a quelque chose à m'annoncer. Oh oui, je le sens. Et ça ne risque pas d'être une bonne nouvelle.

-Vu ta tête, tu as quelque chose à me dire, pas vrai ? lançai-je en enlevant mes écouteurs, un peu blasée et anxieuse en même temps.

-En effet, tu es perspicace. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va t'emballer, enfin avant j'aurais dit oui, mais hem, je crois qu'en ce moment ce n'est plus le cas, répond-t-elle en regardant sur le côté, un peu tendue.

Ah. L'allusion à Sasuke est plus que flagrante, détournée certes, mais je sais que c'est à ça qu'elle fait allusion. Ma main est crispée sur la rambarde, ma mâchoire est serrée. J'attends d'entendre ce qu'elle va me dire, et oui, je suis presque certaine que je vais haïr ses mots. J'en ai la ferme conviction, encore plus au vu de son regard.

-Mikoto m'a appelée. Elle nous invite à manger demain soir, pour fêter en quelque sorte le retour d'Itachi.

Ma main qui était préalablement agrippée s'affaisse lentement, retombant le long de mon corps. Que vient-elle de dire ? Pitié, ce n'est pas possible… Oui, j'ai oublié. Mais merde, tout, tout sauf ça. Tout sauf chez lui bordel. Putain… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ah ! Mais c'est ce crétin de Naruto !

Le rire d'Itachi résonna dans la manoir des Uchiwa, tandis que Naruto se prenait une grande tape dans le dos, sous le regard à demi-amusé de Sasuke. Son frère était déjà rentré depuis quatre jours, et son meilleur ami n'avait cessé de le tanner pour lui rendre visite. Après lui avoir arraché la promesse de ne faire aucune allusion à Karin, il avait accepté qu'il vienne, non sans avoir du mal à convaincre le blond de se taire. Sans compter les évènements de la veille ajoutés à ceux d'aujourd'hui… Leur mère entra à son tour dans le salon avec du thé, et Itachi l'en remercia en souriant.

-Merci. Alors dis moi Naruto, quoi de beau ? Toujours aussi peu futé ou bien Sasuke a enfin réussi à te faire aimer les cours ?

-Haha, rigole, répliqua le blond avec sarcasme. C'est pas moi qui suis parti en voyage pendant des mois !

-Bah quoi ? C'était une excellente expérience ! Et sinon, toujours pas de petite amie ? Sasuke en a bien trouvé une lui !

Sasuke tiqua, et jeta un bref regard à son ami qui avait soudainement cessé de sourire. Ce dernier se tourna légèrement vers lui, et l'expression réprobatrice qu'il lut le dissuada aussitôt de sortir quoique ce soit.

-Non, toujours célibataire. Je n'ai jamais eu le succès de Sasuke de toute manière.

-Pff, tu parles d'un succès toi ! Pour ce qu'il est devenu avec cette Karin…

-Itachi ferme-la, murmura Sasuke, son regard posé sur la table.

Son frère le regarda, et le souvenir de leur conversation lui revint peu à peu à l'esprit. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait la morale, Sasuke l'esquivait et cela commençait réellement à l'agacer. Comme si il allait le faire chier avec ça tous les jours ! Mais le plus étrange, c'était la manière dont son frère se comportait depuis la veille. Déjà qu'Itachi trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un cadavre, là c'était à peine s'il existait. Comme si il s'en voulait de quelque chose. Peut-être que sa morale avait servi finalement ! Au fond de lui, l'aîné des Uchiwa l'espérait. Il n'avait pas oublié les larmes que Sakura avait versé contre lui, et encore moins tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il en voulait à Sasuke, et tant que cette histoire ne serait pas claire il continuerait de lui en vouloir.

-Du calme petit frère, répondit Itachi dans un faible sourire. J'ai bien compris que je ne devais pas dire du mal de ta copine. D'ailleurs Naruto, tu n'aurais pas des infos à me balancer sur elle ?

-Euh… commença Naruto en regardant ailleurs, sentant la panique le gagner.

-Sasuke… Ne me dis pas que tu as demandé à Naruto de se la fermer pour ne pas cracher le morceau ? demanda Itachi en scrutant le visage de son frère, qui exprimait à présent une colère non dissimulée.

-Hn, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit ce dernier, le regard encore plus noir. Je sors avec qui je veux.

-Et Naruto il en pense quoi lui de l'histoire avec Sakura ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils sur le coup, et vit le visage d'Itachi s'assombrir à son tour. Inutile de provoquer une esclandre maintenant, il en avait plus que marre de lui. Il n'était plus un gamin, et c'était à lui de gérer ses problèmes. Okay, son frère était attaché à son ancienne meilleure amie, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour se mêler ainsi de ses affaires. Non, c'était Sasuke que ça regardait, même Naruto n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Personne. Cela ne regardait que deux personnes, elle et lui. Il serra les poings, sentant sa colère s'intensifier. Sai aussi commençait à le faire chier, royalement même, et s'il s'écoutait il lui aurait déjà refait le portrait depuis longtemps. De quoi se mêlait ce type ? Rien que le simple fait de le voir lui donnait la migraine, alors le voir constamment avec elle n'arrangeait véritablement pas son humeur.

-Alors ? Tu ne dis rien Sasuke ? enchaîna Itachi en haussant un peu la voix.

Son frère se tourna brusquement vers lui, mais la voix de Mikoto intervint au même moment.

-Itachi ! Arrête ça s'il te plaît, s'écria-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Naruto releva son visage vers la mère des deux garçons, plus que surpris vu le ton menaçant qu'elle avait pris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver, surtout qu'elle était l'une des personnes les plus douces qu'il connaissait ! Bizarrement, un frisson le parcourut, et il fut soulagé de ne pas être à la place de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne disait rien, sa mâchoire était serrée et il luttait pour ne pas casser la gueule de son aîné. Décidément, tout le monde en faisait exprès pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds ou quoi ?

-C'est bon, vous êtes calmés tous les deux ? Naruto, je suis désolée que tu aies à subir leur petite crise d'adolescence, ajouta Mikoto dans un petit sourire.

-N-ne vous inquiétez pas Mikoto ! balbutia le blond dans un rire un peu forcé.

-Tant mieux. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, j'avais quelque chose à vous dire. Et je vous préviens, je ne veux même pas entendre la quelconque protestation, reprit-elle, l'air soudainement sérieux.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Sasuke leva ses yeux d'encre vers sa mère, qui lui rendit un regard un peu gêné. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant lentement de lui.

-J'ai invité les parents de Sakura à manger demain soir. Et il est évident qu'elle sera là également.

Sasuke fronça encore plus les sourcils, ses poings se serrant doucement. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, complètement abasourdi par la situation, et Itachi ne put retenir un petit rire. Parfait ! C'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui. Il se tourna alors vers son frère, qui s'était totalement figé, le regard encore plus noir qu'à l'ordinaire. Itachi soupira, oubliant l'idée d'une réconciliation qui ne marcherait sans doute pas. Mais au fond de lui, il était pressé d'être au lendemain. Surtout vu ce qu'il avait prévu !

-Mais c'est super ça ! s'écria t-il, s'octroyant le regard étonné de Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, tout se passera à merveille ! Surtout que j'ai prévu de sortir avec les gars demain soir, ça tombe bien, j'embarquerais Sakura et Sasuke !

-Hum, tu demanderas à Sakura si elle est d'accord avant, répliqua Mikoto en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas envie que cette petite soit traumatisée par vous.

-Oh ça risque pas ! Elle a bien réussi à survivre à Sasuke depuis deux ans ! rajouta Itachi en jetant un regard noir à son frère, à demi-amusé et réprobateur.

Amusé parce qu'il avait hâte de voir la manière dont les deux adolescents allaient se comporter, et réprobateur vu l'expression de colère que le brun arborait. Il ne lui avait pas lancé le moindre regard d'ailleurs. Une chose était sûre, la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Naruto lui, ne cessait de dévisager Sasuke. Il aurait tout donné pour déchiffrer son regard, qui était redevenu impassible après avoir exprimé une amertume plus que palpable. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et cette sensation était plus que justifiée. L'ambiance était devenue détestable, et il était certain que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Bien au contraire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Enervée. Stressée. Angoissée. Et encore énervée. Depuis la veille, j'enchaîne les mêmes émotions, inlassablement. Inutile de préciser que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, c'était tout simplement impossible. Pas vu l'état d'anxiété dans lequel j'étais plongé. Et dans lequel je suis toujours… Putain. Je crois que j'ai vraiment du rater quelque chose à un moment dans ma vie, c'est forcé, je n'étais pas aussi maudite avant. A moins que ce ne soit encore ma punition pour m'être enfoncée dans les sentiments pour ce connard. C'est ce qu'il est. Un connard. Hier je disais avoir oublié. Mais franchement, comment oser dire que j'ai tout effacé avec les évènements de la veille, sans compter ce soir ? C'est simple, à peine après que j'ai réalisé les conséquences des paroles de ma mère, je suis montée dans ma chambre sans m'en rendre compte. Sans rire, j'étais et reste dans un état second. Figée. Je vais chez Sasuke ce soir. Je vais chez Sasuke, que j'ai embrassé il y a deux jours, qui me hait et que je hais de plus en plus, et je suis censée dire que tout va bien ? Non, tout ne va pas bien. Ça n'a même jamais été aussi pire je crois. Hier je souriais faussement. Aujourd'hui, il va me falloir encore plus de courage pour arriver à esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, réel ou non. Mais peu importe, je dois me forcer, il le faut. Surtout que je n'ai pas oublié le visage fermé d'Ino, alors pas question d'être renfermée aujourd'hui ! J'arrive au lycée, bien plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire et au moment d'entrer par le portail je tombe nez à nez avec Sai.

-Oh je ne t'avais pas vue, murmure t-il en souriant, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Son sourire me met aussitôt du baume au cœur, je me sens soudainement un petit peu mieux. Juste un petit peu. Finalement, je vais ancrer dans ma tête que c'est du passé, qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne sais pas quel est le secret de Sai, mais à chaque fois que je croise mon regard, j'arrive à tout oublier. Alors oui, je vais sourire. Je vais sourire pour lui.

-Salut, répondis-je, sentant mes lèvres esquisser un mince sourire.

-Tu arrives bien tôt, me fait-il remarquer. Et tu as aussi une mine affreuse, on dirait que tu n'as pas…

-Dormi de la nuit, le coupai-je en soupirant. En effet, j'ai une tête aussi horrible que ça ?

-Haha, non ça va, tu es encore regardable.

Il éclate de rire et je le rejoins, me laissant emporter par la sérénité qui émane de lui. Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, nous marchons vers nos salles respectives, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais disputés. Sa voix grave résonne à mes oreilles, me rappelant toujours celle de Sasuke, et malgré moi je dois admettre que c'est un supplice de l'entendre. Bordel, vivement que cette journée se termine… A discuter avec Sai, je ne vois pas le temps passer et au fur et à mesure le silence qui règne dans le couloir s'estompe, à mon grand regret, pour laisser place à la cohue provoquée par l'arrivée des élèves. Hinata arrive à notre niveau, et je lui souris en même temps que Sai.

-B-bonjour tous les deux, murmure-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas peur que les gens se fassent de fausses idées en vous voyant ?

-Oh tu sais, on n'est plus à ça près, répond Sai en riant légèrement.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Ino était comme ça hier ? demandai-je à Hinata, espérant au fond de moi qu'elle sache.

Brusquement, son expression change, comme si ma question la gênait. C'est étrange, pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? Je vais pour lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas lorsqu'Ino arrive justement, m'obligeant à reporter ma conversation. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres, comme si rien n'était arrivé la veille. Ça me fait un peu froncer les sourcils, le côté lunatique de Sasuke l'aurait-elle contaminée elle aussi ? Je n'espère pas.

-Salut ! Ah c'est le week-end, vivement la fin des cours bordel ! s'écrie-t-elle en se posant en face de moi.

-T'as l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui, ça fait plaisir à voir, murmurai-je en essayant de paraître normale.

Elle lève alors ses yeux clairs vers moi, et un petit sourire passe sur son visage.

-Mais j'allais très bien hier Sakura ! C'est toi qui faisais une drôle de tête…

Un éclair de surprise passe dans mes prunelles, et je la regarde un peu étonnée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me dit ça soudainement. Je ne pense pas que j'avais une tête de déterrée hier non plus, okay je ne devais pas être très joyeuse, mais pas non plus aussi amorphe ! Hier soir et ce matin en me levant oui, mais pas en cours ! Je sens le regard d'Hinata passer de moi à Ino, et dans un soupir, je me tourne vers Sai, n'ayant pas envie de m'énerver encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Il me sourit, et ça m'encourage un peu plus. La sonnerie résonne dans le couloir, et Ino entre rapidement dans la classe, comme si… ma simple présence l'insupportait. Mais c'est quoi ce comportement ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien là.

-Votre amie est bizarre aujourd'hui. D'habitude elle est plus enjouée que ça, me murmure Sai. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Justement, répondis-je à voix basse, le regard un peu peiné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, on dirait qu'elle m'évite.

-Essaye d'en parler avec elle ce midi, je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger.

-Hum, je le ferais. On se voit plus tard, ajoutai-je avant d'entrer derrière Hinata qui m'avait attendue.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et je marche en direction de ma place, Hinata s'asseyant à côté de moi. Son regard aussi est étrange, elle a l'air mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu de l'être. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour contrarier Ino. _Mais j'allais très bien hier Sakura ! C'est toi qui faisais une drôle de tête. _Je fronce les sourcils, sortant mes affaires lentement pour me changer les idées. Merde, est-ce que je mens si mal que ça ? Non, j'ai appris à ne pas montrer mes émotions. Hier j'allais bien, alors ça ne peut pas être ça. Ça ne peut pas être… ça. Le cours commence, et je note machinalement les mots, mon esprit bien trop occupé à cogiter sur la manière d'agir d'Ino. Je déteste ça. Je déteste ça parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, et que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je suis tout simplement égoïste ? Sentant tout à coup que l'on me dévisage, j'ai l'espoir un moment qu'il s'agit d'Ino et le temps que je tourne la tête Tayuya a déjà reporté son attention sur son cahier. Ce n'était pas Ino, mais ça n'empêche pas que je trouve cela étrange que cette fille me regarde ainsi. Peut-être qu'elle en redemande ! Mine de rien, cela fait déjà une semaine que la soirée a eu lieu. Une semaine que j'ai dormi chez Sasuke, une semaine depuis qu'il m'a embrassé pour la première fois… Stop. Je ferme les yeux, maudissant une énième fois ma personne pour me remémorer ces scènes. Non, je dois arrêter. J'ai dit que je devais arrêter, alors pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tout effacer merde ? Je suis tellement perdue que je ne vois pas la matinée passer, et pour une fois je suis plus qu'heureuse d'entendre la sonnerie ! Me motivant un peu, je propose à Hinata de nous rapprocher d'Ino pour manger directement dans la classe. Ses yeux nacrés pétillent et elle se lève en même temps que moi pour nous diriger vers notre amie, qui affiche toujours ce même sourire. Je n'aime pas son sourire. On dirait qu'il veut me faire culpabiliser, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'aime pas. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, et nous commençons à manger toutes les trois en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Idate n'entre dans la salle pour nous rejoindre.

-Désolé je suis arrivé en retard ce matin ! s'exclame t-il tout en s'affalant sur la chaise en face de moi.

-T'as encore perdu du temps à draguer une fille c'est ça ? réplique Ino, d'une voix un peu cassante.

-Même pas ! Arrête de croire que je ne suis qu'un draguer invétéré, je sais être sérieux aussi tu sais ?

-Vraiment ? Avec le si peu de cervelle que tu as, un tel miracle est possible ? lâche Ino en élevant un peu la voix.

Hinata fait tomber ses baguettes, l'expression déconfite, tandis que je fronce les sourcils avant de me tourner vers Ino.

-Dis donc Ino, tu pourrais être un peu moins froide non ? Il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je…

-Tu n'as rien à dire Sakura ! répond-t-elle en me toisant. Est-ce que moi je te fais une remarque quand tu es énervée ? Non, alors ne te mêle pas de ça.

Pour le coup, je suis carrément abasourdie. La discussion tourne mal, je le sens. Et malheureusement pour Ino, ce n'est pas mon jour.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues exactement ? Si tu trouves que je suis désagréable, dis le carrément.

-A-arrêtez les filles, balbutie Hinata à côté de moi.

-Désagréable ? On croit rire ! s'exclame-t-elle en posant ses baguettes. Tu as vu comment tu étais hier ? Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué, Hinata et moi, la manière dont tu te comportais ?

Cette phrase me fait froncer les sourcils encore plus. La colère m'envahit peu à peu, je sens que je ne vais pas arriver à me contenir. Même si c'est Ino en face de moi, je crois bien que là, je vais craquer sous peu.

-Vas-y, dis moi comment j'étais hier. Maintenant que tu as commencé à te défouler, je t'en prie, fais le jusqu'au bout ! criai-je à mon tour, me fichant éperdument de savoir si l'on peut nous entendre dans le couloir ou non.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de sourire Sakura, murmure-t-elle. Et même ce matin tu souriais.

-Et en quoi c'est mal ? Tu aurais préféré que je pleure peut-être ?

-Non. Mais ce qui m'a agacé était le fait que tu étais fausse. Tu souriais faux Sakura, ne le nies pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne dis pas que tu étais naturelle hier. Pas à moi, réplique-t-elle, ses yeux pourtant si beaux exprimant toute la fureur qu'elle ressent.

Mes émeraudes s'écarquillent sur le coup, tant la dureté et la réalité de ses paroles me blessent au plus profond de moi-même. Déjà, je suis en train de me disputer avec Ino. Ino que je considère comme ma meilleure amie. Et qui a tout compris… Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne. Incapable de supporter davantage la situation et surtout son regard, je me lève brusquement et me rue vers la porte, ignorant complètement le cri d'Idate. Je cours aussi vite que je ne le peux, la vue troublée à cause des larmes qui menacent de couler, bousculant certaines personnes qui sont sur mon chemin. Mais rien à foutre. Je monte à la hâte les escaliers menant au toit, et une fois la porte poussée contre le mur avec fracas, je laisse mes sanglots jaillir du plus profond de mes entrailles. Bon sang ! Je suis stupide, totalement, complètement stupide ! Comment j'ai pu croire que ça n'allait pas se voir ? A moitié étourdie, je me laisse glisser contre le mur tout en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Putain. Putain… Je me hais, je me hais définitivement. Je ne suis même pas capable de paraître naturelle aux yeux de mes amis ? Et surtout, je ne suis pas capable d'oublier une fois pour toute cette histoire ou quoi ? Ino, Hinata… Elles m'ont soutenue, depuis le début, et moi… Moi je leur ai menti. Non je ne vais pas bien, mais je ne veux pas non plus me complaindre sans arrêt ! Je ne veux plus souffrir en amitié, j'ai trop donné pour ça. Je n'en peux plus, tout simplement plus. Et dire que j'avais dit que je ne laisserais pas une seule larme couler… C'est raté. Reprenant mon calme, je me redresse lentement pour me diriger vers la rambarde. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'au lieu de s'isoler, c'est en hauteur qu'il faut aller pour tout oublier. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense j'ai toujours fait ça, inconsciemment sans doute. Etrangement, c'est sur ce toit que je viens, là où je venais m'isoler avec Sasuke, là où il m'a embrassé, là où je suis venue avec Idate… Trop de souvenirs à effacer. C'est là que mon regard se pose dans la cour, et plus précisément sur la personne assise au pied d'un cerisier. Une vague de tristesse me submerge aussitôt, et je me mords la lèvre tout en faisant demi-tour. Le voir, j'ai besoin de le voir. Mes pas me guident d'eux-mêmes dans les escaliers, puis dans le couloir et enfin dans la cour. Il est là, assis au pied de cet arbre. Ce même arbre où nous avons mangé ensemble pour la première fois. Là où nous avons fait connaissance. Sai et moi. Je marche lentement, sachant parfaitement que mes yeux sont gonflés et qu'il devinera sans peine que j'ai pleuré. A l'entente de mes pas, il relève la tête, plongeant son regard de nuit dans mes émeraudes, sans qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Sans dire un mot, je m'assois à côté de lui et lui fais un timide sourire, plus que forcé. Il ne dit rien, ne prononce pas le moindre mot, et je savoure pleinement sa présence. Mais malgré ça, malgré le fait qu'il soit proche de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'écart. Transparente, vide. Je serre les poings, le regard d'Ino s'interposant dans mon esprit, comme pour m'infliger encore plus de douleur.

-Tu as parlé à Yamanaka ?

N'ayant pas le courage de le regarder en face, je hoche la tête presque imperceptiblement, sous son regard toujours braqué sur mon visage.

-Sakura ?

-Elle a dit que je mentais. Que mon sourire était faux. Que j'étais fausse, parvins-je à murmurer entre mes lèvres.

Au souvenir de ses paroles, mes épaules se mettent à trembler et je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine pour y caler mon visage. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point je suis faible. A quel point je peux être désespérée à me mettre dans des états pareils, pour au final… Sasuke. Encore. Curieusement, je l'entends sortir quelque chose de son sac et dans un reniflement, je jette un œil à Sai, un cahier à la main. Intriguée, je me rapproche un peu au moment où il l'ouvre, m'offrant comme spectacle plusieurs dessins. Je ne savais même pas qu'il aimait dessiner. Il tourne plusieurs pages de son carnet à croquis, et s'arrête sur un dessin qui pour moi n'a pas de signification particulière. Un espèce de trou noir, avec au milieu un peu de blanc.

-C'est de l'art abstrait ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Hum. Mais pour moi, ce dessin a une signification précise. Tu veux savoir laquelle ?

Sous son regard à demi-amusé, je hoche à nouveau la tête et il sourit, posant son doigt sur la feuille.

-Si je devais te représenter, ce serait par ce dessin Sakura.

-Hein ? murmurai-je, mes yeux rivés sur la feuille, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il entend par là.

-Tu vois tout ce qui est en noir ? Ça, c'est l'obscurité qui te représente, et le point blanc au milieu, c'est la minuscule part de joie que tu manifestes de temps en temps, répond t-il, son regard se posant sur moi.

Lentement, je cesse de sonder son dessin pour plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes, encore trop surprise par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Mon cœur a cessé de battre. La vérité, il vient de dire la vérité. Il vient de m'ouvrir les yeux grâce à un dessin. Putain…

-Ta façon d'agir, tes sourires forcés… Tout ça, uniquement pour Uchiwa. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que ça cesse ?

-Je… Je sais, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Sakura, reprend t-il. Je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui, j'ai conscience de la force des sentiments que tu éprouves à son égard. Mais il ne les mérite pas, il ne les mérite absolument pas. Et à cause de ça, tu as changée. Regarde où ça te mène, tu en viens à te prendre de tête avec tes amies.

-Sai…

-Je suis bien présomptueux à te dire ça, mais si je le fais c'est pour ton bien. Tu aimes Sasuke, oui, mais tu ne fais qu'en souffrir. J'ai tort ?

Non, malheureusement non. Et il serait temps que j'en prenne conscience. Ce que vient de me dire Sai, c'est la vérité, tout ce que je m'efforce d'admettre mais qu'au final je refoule, jour après jour, pour ne pas avoir à être détruite un peu plus.

-Tu es forte Sakura. Il faut juste que tu te donnes les moyens d'arriver à passer l'éponge. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu prennes mal ce que je viens de te dire alors…

-Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, le coupai-je. Tout. Et je le sais. Mais comme tu le dis, j'aime Sasuke. Et je lui en veux, d'une force que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. Sai, je… te remercie. Merci pour tout, ajoutai-je en lui souriant faiblement.

Un soupçon de surprise passe dans son regard sombre, puis il sourit à son tour posant sa main sur ma tête d'un geste qui se veut affectueux. Là encore, l'image de Sasuke me vient brutalement à l'esprit, et je ferme les yeux pour la chasser.

-Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Yamanaka d'accord ?

Riant légèrement, je rouvre les paupières et me lève sous son regard toujours aussi chaleureux. Et au moment où je commence à marcher pour rejoindre ma salle, sa voix m'interpelle.

-Je te le ferais oublier Sakura.

Surprise, je tourne mon visage pour sonder son expression, soudainement devenue sérieuse. Que vient-il… de dire ? J'ai du mal entendre.

-Sasuke, reprend t-il. Je te le ferais oublier. Et crois-moi, c'est une promesse, rajoute t-il en souriant.

Pour le coup, je suis… Non, aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Je rêve ou il vient de faire allusion au fait qu'il aimerait sortir avec moi ? J'espère avoir mal compris. Reprenant mes esprits, je reprends ma marche rapide, essayant d'oublier la dernière phrase de Sai, en vain. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça de toute manière ! Ino, il faut que je m'excuse auprès d'Ino. Auprès d'Hinata également. Et d'Idate, mais en fait si je devais m'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes à qui j'ai causé du tort, une simple feuille ne suffirait pas ! Arrivant dans le couloir, je ralentis la cadence en apercevant la silhouette d'Ino se dessiner. Elle est tellement facile à reconnaître avec ses cheveux aussi. Reprenant un peu de courage et surtout de la motivation, je m'avance doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tourne la tête dans ma direction. L'expression de son visage a un peu changée, je crois même percevoir du remord dans ses prunelles topazes. A seulement quelques mètres d'elle, je m'arrête et m'appuie contre le mur tout en fermant les yeux. Courage, je n'ai pas le droit de ruiner notre amitié de cette manière. D'autant plus que Sai m'a remis d'aplomb, alors pas question de le décevoir.

-Je sais que je suis parfois détestable, murmurai-je, sentant son regard se poser sur moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas conciliante, que j'ai un caractère de merde et que je peux être agaçante. Et je sais aussi… que je ne me confie pas assez. Pas comme il le faudrait en tant qu'amie du moins.

J'inspire longuement, serrant les poings au maximum. Ino ne cesse de me dévisager, c'est encore plus stressant mais je dois tenir bon. Enfin, je vais pour continuer de parler lorsqu'elle me coupe dans mon élan.

-La Sakura que je connais n'est pas du tout celle que tu as décris. En revanche oui, tu as un caractère de merde, je te l'accorde.

Quelque peu étonnée, je tourne mon visage vers le sien, y distinguant un sourire à peine imperceptible.

-Ce que je veux surtout, c'est que tu arrêtes de jouer les fortes Sakura. Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec nous, encore moins avec moi. Je suis là merde, je sers à ça non ? Si je ne suis pas capable de voir ma meilleure amie souffrir, à quoi je sers franchement, tu peux me le dire ? murmure-t-elle en me regardant, d'un air peiné.

Pour ma part, je suis une énième fois sur le bord des larmes, je crois même que je vais me lancer dans la production de larmes en bouteille si ça continue. Doucement, je vois Ino s'avancer vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras, un peu comme Sai l'a fait.

-Sakura… Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à sourire. Pas devant tes vrais amis.

C'en est trop. Incapable de pouvoir retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, je laisse lentement couler les larmes sur mes joues, Ino accentuant la pression de ses bras. Je crois même la sentir trembler. Honnêtement, je suis juste certaine d'avoir l'air stupide à être en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Ino, là, au beau milieu du couloir. Si Karin passait dans le coin, elle se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Mais en même temps, la situation n'est-elle pas ridicule ? C'est là que la sonnerie choisit son moment pour casser le silence qui régnait en maître, et nous nous écartons l'une et l'autre dans une parfaite coordination. Ça me fait rire sur le coup, Ino également et je lève mes yeux rougis vers les siens tout aussi rouges.

-T'as vu ce que tu me fais faire ? Pleurer ! Imagine si j'étais une pouf comme Karin, tout mon mascara aurait coulé par ta faute !

Je ris de plus belle, et essuie d'un revers de la main mes paupières encore humides. Elle entre dans la salle et j'y entre à mon tour, croisant au passage Idate qui retourne dans la sienne.

-T'es hideuse !

-Va te faire voir crétin, répliquai-je en le frappant au front.

Le rire cristallin d'Hinata me parvient aux oreilles, et je rejoins ma place en lui adressant un faible sourire.

-Je suis désolée pour tout, chuchotai-je. Pardonne-moi Hinata.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. S-surtout pas envers moi Sakura, murmure-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Ino, Hinata, Idate… J'ai la chance de les avoir à mes côtés, je m'en rends pleinement compte à présent. Sans compter Sai. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux, quoiqu'il arrive. Oui, je le sais maintenant. Je ne suis pas seule. Le cours d'anglais passe vite, ainsi que celui de français, je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer. Trop absorbée dans mes pensées sans doute. Jiraiya-sensei ne m'a pas interrogée, il a du voir ma tête un peu blasée je suppose ! Nous franchissons le portail, moi, Ino, Hinata et Idate, et avant de partir, je me tourne vers eux, une idée soudainement apparue dans ma tête.

-Et si demain on sortait quelque part ? Genre cinéma, ou autre…

-Hum… pourquoi pas ? s'écrie Ino, l'air plus qu'enthousiaste. Idate, aucun rencard de prévu demain ?

-Euh… non. Enfin si, avec trois charmantes demoiselles maintenant ! Je ne vais plus savoir où donner de la tête avec des beautés comme vous ! répond ce dernier en nous lançant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Ino lui tire la langue tandis que j'éclate de rire en compagnie d'Hinata. Puis je l'interroge du regard, et elle hoche doucement la tête, non sans rougir quelque peu.

-J-je pourrais moi aussi, et j'en serais ravie.

-Ne fais pas tant de formalités Hinata, lance Ino. Sinon ce crétin ne va vraiment plus se sentir, ajoute-t-elle en désignant Idate du doigt.

-Alors c'est d'accord ! A treize heures à la falaise, ça vous va ?

Les autres m'approuvent d'un signe de tête, et je souris de plus belle. Réellement cette fois-ci. Puis je les salue avant de commencer à marcher, me préparant mentalement à la soirée que je vais passer. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai presque oublié que dans seulement quelques heures, je serais chez Sasuke. Il ne faut pas que je me focalise sur ça, non, je dois uniquement penser au fait que j'y vais pour voir Itachi. A tous les coups il ne va pas arrêter de me lancer des vannes douteuses, un peu comme Idate, mais je sais déjà que j'éclaterais de rire quand même ! Et peu importe la présence de Sasuke. Oui, peu importe. Je rentre rapidement chez moi et une fois dans le hall, ma mère vient m'accueillir avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je remarque rapidement qu'elle est déjà habillée, autant dire qu'il va falloir que je m'active.

-Sakura ?

-Hum ? fis-je en levant mes yeux vers elle, tout en enlevant mes chaussures.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Sasuke. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, et je ne te forcerais pas. Mais s'il te plaît, essaye de faire un effort et de prendre sur toi d'accord ?

Pour le coup, je ne suis pas surprise. Je savais bien qu'elle me dirait quelque chose de ce genre, pour apaiser ma tension du moins. Je ne dirais pas que grâce à ça, je me sens soudainement en super forme, mais je suis quand même heureuse qu'elle m'ait dit ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Et merci Maman, ajoutai-je en lui souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour, et au moment où je monte les marches sa voix me coupe dans mes pas.

-Ton père nous rejoindra sans doute dans la soirée. Il est encore de service ce soir, lâche-t-elle en soupirant.

-Comme presque tout le temps ! répondis-je dans un petit rire. Bon, je file à la douche !

Sur ces derniers mots, je monte les escaliers et entre directement dans la salle de bains. Je me dépêche de fourrer mon uniforme dans le bac à linge pour m'engouffrer sous l'eau brûlante, au moins ça me réveille, et ça me revigore ! Je vais en avoir besoin avec ce qu'il m'attend… Je prends tout mon temps pour me préparer, rien que le simple fait de me coiffer me prend au moins un quart d'heure alors ! Je n'imagine pas le temps que doit mettre Ino avec sa cascade de cheveux blonds… Puis au bout d'une heure et demie, je suis prête. Habillée normalement, je me sens réellement moi. Naturelle. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil sur ma table de chevet, je soupire. Dix-huit heures trente. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'échéance. Me levant de mon lit, je branche mon baladeur sur ma chaîne et monte le son pour faire baisser mon stress. Parce que oui, je suis nerveuse comme jamais. Je n'arrête pas de me demander comme je vais pouvoir gérer son indifférence, sans parler du recul que je vais devoir prendre ! Il est évident que je ne supporterais pas d'être à côté de lui à table, il va falloir que je demande à Itachi de se mettre à côté de moi, discrètement bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que Mikoto ait une mauvaise opinion de moi après ! Un coup porté à ma porte me sort de ma torpeur et je coupe la musique, le cœur battant la cadence comme jamais. Enfin, c'est enfin l'heure. Prenant ma veste, j'ouvre la porte et croise le regard un peu soucieux de ma mère.

-Prête ? me demande-t-elle tristement.

-Bien obligée maintenant, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin, non sans sentir mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Puis nous descendons les marches lentement, et j'ouvre la porte pour grimper dans la voiture, ma mère faisant de même. Elle démarre et je m'affale sur le siège, mon regard rivé sur la route. J'appréhende. J'appréhende franchement, étant donné que la dernière fois où j'étais seule avec Sasuke, on n'a pas réellement discutés. Pas du tout même. Je lâche un soupir en fermant mes paupières, un mal de tête commençant à pointer. J'ai trop réfléchi, mon cerveau est en surcharge là. Allez, du nerf ! Dans quelques heures tout sera fini, c'est ça qu'il faut que je me dise. La voiture s'arrête brusquement et j'ouvre aussitôt les paupières, avant de sortir de la voiture et de poser mon regard sur le manoir. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'y suis pas allée depuis une éternité. Depuis deux mois, peut-être plus, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps on va dire. Tâchant de paraître à l'aise, alors que je ne le suis absolument pas, j'échange un rapide regard avec ma mère, ce qui m'encourage un peu plus. Puis son mon regard interdit, je vois ma mère tendre la main et appuyer sur la sonnette, et au bout de quelques secondes, infimes malheureusement, la porte s'ouvre. La porte s'ouvre sur la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu. Sur lui, Sasuke. Je pose aussitôt mon regard à côté, ne voulant pas mais ayant quand même l'envie de le regarder. Parce que lui me regarde, oui. Et que c'est à la fois agaçant, mais aussi irrémédiablement envoûtant. J'entends à peine sa voix nous dire d'entrer, je suis tellement ailleurs que ma mère est obligée de me pousser pour que nous entrions. Effleurant au passage son bras, je me mords la lèvre, forçant mon corps à ne pas se laisser engourdir par la sensation de son contact sur moi. La porte claque, et j'inspire longuement, ayant besoin d'une grande dose d'oxygène. Et vite ! Allez. Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini. Du moins je l'espère.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le rire de Sakura éclata dans le salon, l'aîné des Uchiwa racontant une autre de ses péripéties survenue lors de son voyage. Mikoto était ravie, tout se passait bien pour le moment. Son fils cadet ne prononçait certes aucune parole, mais au moins il n'y avait eu aucune esclandre entre lui et la fille de son amie. Elle trouvait cette dernière rayonnante, particulièrement jolie, et eut un sourire triste à l'idée qu'elle ne ferait sans doute pas partie de leur famille. Elle en avait eu l'espoir à un moment, mais vu la tournure des choses, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle en avait même discuté avec son mari, Fugaku, mais ce dernier préférait laisser son aîné se charger de faire la leçon à son fils. Lui aussi avait toujours apprécié la fraîcheur de la jeune fille, et ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. A jouer comme ça, il finirait pas la perdre une bonne fois pour toute ! Sasuke se sentait étrangement bien, trop bien même. Bien qu'entendre le rire de son ancienne meilleure amie relançait sa migraine, il n'était pas mécontent d'être là. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis le début du repas, mais lui aussi l'esquivait. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, et se demandait bien comment elle pouvait rayonner de cette manière alors qu'elle les avait bousculé, lui et Naruto, alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Sasuke n'avait rien perdu de la joute verbale entre elle et la blonde sur qui Kiba flashait, et il était soulagé d'une certaine façon qu'elles aient pu se réconcilier. Puis écouter son crétin de frère le faisait sourire, alors c'était réellement un moment incroyable, vu qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps.

-Je viens de me rendre compte Sakura, mais t'as les cheveux vachement longs maintenant ! s'écria Itachi en fixant la rose, l'air admiratif. C'est pour ce fameux Idate ?

-Idate ? demanda la mère de cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils, non sans échanger un regard surpris avec Mikoto.

-Je peux te le présenter si tu veux, répondit Sakura dans un sourire moqueur. C'est un mélange de toi et de Naruto, en beaucoup plus con que Naruto mais sans non plus réussir à t'égaler mon cher Itachi.

Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire, et même Fugaku laissa une expression moqueuse gagner visage, d'habitude sérieux. Sasuke ne rit pas, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Pour une fois que quelqu'un remettait son frère à sa place, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Même si c'était elle.

-Je retiens Sakura, je retiens. Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure ? J'ai dit à mes potes qu'on se donnait rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures. Akio, ça ne vous ennuie pas que je vous arrache Sakura pour la soirée ?

Sasuke tiqua et fronça les sourcils, ayant complètement oublié ce stupide plan que son frère avait concocté. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la laisser y aller seule non plus. Il connaissait les potes de son frère, et pour les avoir fréquenté il savait comment ils se comportaient en soirée. Morino à côté, c'était du menu fretin niveau drague.

-C'est quoi ce plan ? demanda Sakura en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-On sort avec les gars, au bar où Sasuke va des fois avec Naruto et les autres. Il y a de la musique, et toute sorte de choses ! Un bar quoi ! Et toi et Sasuke vous venez, pas vrai petit frère ?

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ? répliqua ce dernier en lui jetant un regard sombre.

-Je m'en fous, tu viens quand même, rétorqua Itachi. Alors Akio, vous êtes d'accord ? Je vous promets que je la surveillerais plus que si elle n'était ma propre sœur !

-Elle est mal partie alors… lâcha son frère dans un murmure, s'attirant aussitôt le regard surpris et effrayé de la jeune fille.

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit la mère de cette dernière en souriant. Je te fais largement confiance Itachi !

-Super, merci beaucoup ! Viens Sakura je voulais te montrer un truc que j'ai ramené avant de partir ! s'écria t-il avant de la saisir par le bras, la faisant se lever de table par la même occasion. Sasuke, grouille-toi si tu veux te préparer !

Le brun entendit un cri de protestation provenir de la jeune fille, et il retint un sourire avant de se lever à son tour. Parti comme c'était, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

-Tu pars avec ton frère alors ? demanda sa mère en souriant.

-Hn. Si je ne viens pas il va me faire un mauvais plan, alors mieux vaut que j'y aille. Et puis honnêtement Akio, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière, vous avez trop confiance en ce crétin. Je ne donne pas cher de Sakura avec ses potes.

-Hum, je vois. Mais si tu y vas, je suis rassurée voyons ! Tu as toujours pris soin de ma Sakura, alors je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire si elle est avec toi, renchérit-t-elle dans un sourire affectueux.

Un soupçon de surprise passa dans les iris noires de Sasuke, qui serra la mâchoire. Elle n'était donc pas au courant, elle ne lui avait donc rien dit. Dans le fond, ça le rassurait. Mais lui, prendre soin d'elle ? C'était pire que risible. Il quitta le salon pour monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, et il entra dans celle-ci, enfilant sa veste noire. Il entendit alors la voix de son frère dans le couloir puis des pas descendre les marches rapidement, et il saisit son portable pour le mettre dans sa poche, juste au cas où Karin l'appellerait, bien qu'il espérait que non. Il n'avait pas non plus envie que son meilleur ami ne l'appelle, non il avait bien assez de ses regards en cours, pas besoin d'appels en plus. Soupirant, ne sachant comment allait se finir la soirée, il sortit de la pièce et telle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Sakura en haut des marches de l'escalier. Son regard émeraude paraissait vide, dénué d'expression, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de précis. Il la dévisagea un long moment, comme elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendue compte de sa présence, et il se décida à s'approcher, l'air un peu soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

Sakura sursauta et lui jeta un regard effaré, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à ce qu'il ne lui parle. Son regard fit froncer les sourcils à l'Uchiwa, il n'aimait véritablement pas qu'elle le regarde de cette manière, comme s'il était transparent. Il détestait être transparent à ses yeux, alors que lui-même faisait tout pour qu'elle le soit aux siens.

-Sakura ?

-Là, si je tombe dans tes escaliers, je ne serais pas obligée de venir, murmura-t-elle, le regard vraisemblablement sérieux.

Sasuke se figea, croyant avoir mal entendu. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se jeter dans ses escaliers pour… le fuir ? Paniqué, il crut la voir esquisser un mouvement et lui agrippa le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder. Les émeraudes éclatantes croisèrent son regard, et l'espace d'un instant, il se revit en train de l'embrasser, contre ce mur. Là encore, il crevait d'envie de recommencer. Mais il se résigna, non sans devoir se contenir.

-Ne fais pas ça Sakura. S'il te plaît.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le regard ancré dans celui de Sasuke, je n'ai actuellement conscience de rien. Rien n'existe, hormis sa main tenant mon poignet. Il serre fort, il me fait réellement mal mais étant un peu masochiste je crois, je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. Je ne sais même pas comment réagir face à son regard, ni face à ce qu'il m'a dit. _Ne fais pas ça Sakura. __S'il te plaît. _Ah oui. En gros, ne fais pas l'idiote et ne te jette pas dans mes escaliers sinon je vais me faire tuer. Je ne sais même pas, sans rire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui sortir cette phrase. Un vague souvenir de mon enfance est remonté à la surface, et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai fixé le sol d'un air stupide. Faire exprès de rater les marches ? Franchement, il faudrait être dingue ou complètement désespéré. Je le suis un peu mais bon… Esquissant un léger sourire, je refixe mon attention sur le sol, non sans sentir son regard noir toujours rivé sur moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reconnais qu'il me manque des cases parfois, mais de là à jouer les suicidaires qui plus est chez toi, non, ce serait la chose la plus idiote que je pourrais faire. Tu peux me lâcher.

Aussitôt dit, ses doigts défont leur emprise me libérant enfin de sa pression, mais aussi de la douleur qui parcourait mon bras. Bordel, il a vraiment la poigne solide celui-là ! Déjà lorsqu'il m'a embrassé sur le toit il m'avait serré plus que nécessaire. Lâchant un profond soupir, je descends lentement les marches, mon esprit plus vide que jamais. J'espère qu'on ne lit pas sur mon visage que je suis pire que dépitée, sinon ma mère va deviner sans peine mon état d'esprit ! Je me force à sourire devant le regard enjoué d'Itachi, oui je dois me forcer, après tout c'est pour passer du temps avec lui que je suis venue. Quoique… Je n'aime vraiment pas son plan de traîner avec ses potes là. La phrase que Sasuke a murmuré à voix basse tout à l'heure m'a directement alerté, il faut dire que je ne connais pas les fréquentations de son frère et ce crétin n'a fait que me faire flipper encore plus ! Surtout que son regard exprimait de l'inquiétude, alors c'est encore plus étrange. Il n'a pas à être inquiet pour moi, non. Il n'a pas à l'être. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est l'approbation plus que rapide de ma mère. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix maintenant. Itachi me tend ma veste et je l'enfile rapidement, entendant au passage les pas de Sasuke.

-On y va ? s'exclame Itachi en me souriant.

Je lui retourne le sourire, un peu timidement certes, et j'entends son frère soupirer derrière moi. Hé ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'y aller putain ! Itachi ouvre le porte et nous sortons tous les trois, avant de nous diriger vers la voiture de ce dernier.

-Je monte derrière, marmonnai-je.

-Comme tu veux !

Réprimant un soupir, je m'engouffre dans sa voiture et claque la portière avant de mettre ma ceinture. C'est la deuxième fois que je déteste me trouver dans cette voiture. La dernière fois il y avait Karin au moins, que là je me retrouve avec deux Uchiwa dont un complètement barré et l'autre qui m'évite comme la peste ! Pitié, mais faites que cette soirée se termine vite… Vu la rapidité avec laquelle on arrive devant le bar, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on y a pas été à pied. Itachi ne doit pas connaître les problèmes climatiques liés à la pollution je crois. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la façade du bar, une musique sourde s'en échappant. Mais pourquoi je suis là ? Un soupir ennuyé s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je tourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils vers Sasuke, qui a fait écho à mon soupir désespéré. Bon, je pense que je compatis un peu mine de rien. Il est dans le même pétrin que moi, je suis sûre qu'il aurait préféré passer la soirée… avec Karin par exemple. Rien que la simple idée de les imaginer ensemble dans la chambre de Sasuke me donne un frisson, mais un frisson de dégoût hein ! C'est là que mon attention se porte vers le groupe de garçons vers lequel Itachi s'est approché, et me forçant à avancer, je les rejoins en quelques enjambées, l'autre sur mes talons. Je m'incline légèrement, mais Itachi me redresse en m'attrapant par la taille.

-Allons Sakura, pas de ça avec eux ! Les mecs je vous présente Sakura, c'est…

-La petite amie de Sasuke ? suggère l'un deux en émettant un petit rire.

Bon, lui déjà c'est clair je le hais. Avec sa gueule de requin et ses trois têtes de plus que moi, il ne m'impressionne nullement.

-Ah, je m'excuse auprès de Kisame, murmure Itachi d'un air gêné. Non, c'est une amie de mon crétin de frère, c'est tout.

-Va te faire voir, répond ce dernier juste à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Les mecs éclatent de rire, et je lui lance un bref regard, me rendant compte qu'il a l'air profondément dans ses pensées, ses prunelles d'encre baissées vers le sol. Là, il n'est pas beau, non, il frise juste la perfection. C'est clair, il m'énerve. Agacée, j'écoute Itachi me faire les présentations en me désignant chaque type. Il y a un blond aux yeux bleus et avec une sorte de panache sur la tête, du nom de Deidara, un autre aux cheveux rouges doté de prunelles marrons que je dois avouer assez envoûtantes, Sasori, puis pour finir le gars de deux mètres, Kisame. Hum… Sacré mélange. Je n'imaginais pas les amis d'Itachi comme ça mais bon… Bizarrement, et ça me surprend d'oser penser ça, je suis plutôt rassurée que Sasuke soit là. Même s'il ne me regarde pas, au moins il ne me dévisage pas comme si j'étais une chose exceptionnelle. C'est assez angoissant d'être fixée ainsi, surtout par ce Sasori là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je n'aime pas son regard. Itachi emboîte le pas à tout le monde, et j'attends que Sasuke ne passe devant moi pour le suivre, luttant pour ne pas m'accrocher à lui et le supplier de ne pas me lâcher de la soirée. C'est limite si je n'appréhende plus le fait d'être avec lui, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne me laisse en compagnie de ces types ! Honnêtement, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse là. D'habitude je fais tout pour le fuir, mais là… Je le suis jusqu'à la table où sont déjà assis les garçons, et Itachi me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui, et accessoirement en face de Sasori. Je réprime un juron entre mes dents, et lorsqu'Itachi me demande ce que je veux boire, il me faut un temps assez long pour cogiter. La dernière fois que j'ai bu, j'ai fini dans les bras d'Idate. Mais d'un autre côté…

-Bon je vais te prendre une bière, c'est moins fort que le saké ! s'exclame t-il en se levant, avant que je n'eusse le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Je lâche un énième soupir, j'aurais même du les compter, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente un regard braqué sur moi. Levant légèrement mon visage, je croise les prunelles amusées de Sasori et détourne aussitôt le regard, sentant le rouge gagner peu à peu mes joues. Décidément, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde. A choisir, je crois que je préfère les regards impassibles de Sasuke qui me traversent comme si je n'existais pas ! Une serveuse arrive avec les verres, et je prends celui que me tend Itachi en tremblant un peu, avant de porter le liquide ambré à mes lèvres. Une grimace se dessine aussitôt sur ma bouche, c'est moi ou la bière c'est encore plus infect que le saké ? Moins fort ça c'est sûr, mais plus répugnant aussi ! Tout en me forçant à boire pour évacuer un peu de mon stress, je tourne légèrement mon visage vers Sasuke, qui garde la main sur son verre, sans y avoir touché pour autant. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense, oui, ce serait bien de pouvoir deviner les pensées de Sasuke. Au moins, ça m'aurait permis de ne pas me déclarer. Un élan de tristesse me parcourt subitement et je termine mon verre, tout en maudissant le goût insupportable de l'alcool.

-Dis donc, tu tiens bien l'alcool ou tu avais juste soif ? s'exclame Sasori dans un sourire charmeur, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle tient bien l'alcool moi, réplique le blond, Deidara. Tu me suis ? ajoute t-il en me lançant un sourire narquois.

Là, je vois soudainement Sasuke fixer son attention sur moi, comme si d'un seul coup notre discussion l'intéressait, et je plonge mon regard émeraude dans celui du blond, visiblement satisfait.

-Ça marche, murmurai-je en souriant à mon tour.

Sasori me regarde d'un air admiratif, Itachi éclate de rire avec Kisame, et moi, moi je suis en train de me demander si je ne viens pas de sortir la plus énorme connerie de la soirée. Le suivre ? La blague quoi ! Je n'ai bu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, comment je peux présumer pouvoir maintenir sa cadence ? Un peu blasée, je cherche le réprobateur de Sasuke mais celui-ci a déjà refixé son attention sur la table, et je remarque que son verre est vide. Il l'a bu d'une traite ou quoi ? Deidara se lève et j'en fais de même, au départ hésitante pour le suivre jusqu'au comptoir. Je l'entends commander une bouteille de saké, et je déglutis, me rappelant du goût horriblement amer dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de fabriquer putain… Et Sasuke, il ne peut pas venir me faire une morale pour une fois ? Deidara remplit deux verres, et j'engloutis le contenu avec une certaine difficulté. C'est définitif, je n'aime pas le saké. Je repose mon verre dans un geste un peu maladroit et je n'ai pas le temps de respirer que mon verre est à nouveau rempli. Consternée, je lève mes émeraudes pour l'interroger du regard.

-Tu as voulu me suivre ma belle !

-M-mais… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'enchaîner les verres moi ! m'écriai-je en sentant déjà une douce chaleur s'emparer de mon corps.

-Haha, je m'en doutais ! répond t-il en éclatant de rire. Relaxe, Sakura, je ne te force pas.

Avec soulagement, je pose ma main sur ma poitrine pour reprendre mon souffle, sous son rire narquois. Puis engageant la conversation avec lui, nous parlons de tout et de rien, et à ma grande surprise je le trouve très sympathique. Au moins un dans le lot qui n'a pas l'air bizarre ! Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je continue de boire les verres qu'il me sert, sans pour autant ressentir une sensation de fatigue soudaine. C'est même très agréable, j'ai chaud ça oui, mais je me sens bien. Plus que bien même. Puis m'excusant auprès de lui un moment, je retourne à la table et m'assois tout en adressant un sourire à Itachi, sans m'attarder sur le regard de l'autre en face.

-Tu tiens le coup avec Deidara ?

-Hum, ça peut aller. Il boit plus que moi ça c'est sûr, mais il est très sympa en tout cas. Merci, je suis contente d'être venue finalement.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire comme ça. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon frère, marmonne t-il en lui jetant un regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je pour le rassurer. Il doit sûrement être en train de se dire qu'il préférerait être avec Karin, c'est tout…

-Ou pas. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le forcer, j'espérais que…

-Qu'on se réconcilierait ? demandai-je à voix basse, m'attirant son regard gêné et contrarié.

Itachi… Lui aussi, j'avais aussi besoin de lui. Mais pourquoi se donne t-il tant de mal bordel ? Il n'a pas compris, que Sasuke et moi c'était définitivement… fini ? A cette simple pensée, je sens une légère douleur s'éveiller dans ma poitrine et brusquement, je commence à ne plus me sentir bien du tout. Ma tête commence à me tourner, il fait trop chaud dans cet endroit.

-Bah alors, vous êtes tous des loques ou quoi ? s'exclame Deidara en s'asseyant soudainement.

-La ferme, réplique Itachi en relevant sa tête. Je suis prêt à remplacer Sakura. Prêt à te faire battre à plate couture ?

-Ho ho, mais avec plaisir mec ! Mais vite hein, j'ai réussi à décrocher un rencard pour cette nuit avec une sublime fille.

Sur le coup, je me retourne brusquement vers lui et m'offre une belle douleur dans la nuque. Grimaçant, je fronce les sourcils.

-Quand est-ce que t'as réussi à draguer ?

-Juste après que tu sois partie. Une étrangère en plus, une française, Carla* je crois.

-Tu crois ? m'écriai-je, outrée qu'il ne se souvienne même plus du nom de la fille avec qui il allait passer la nuit.

-Mais non, j'en suis sûr ! Ouais c'est ça, Carla. Je te raconterais haha !

Sous mon regard incrédule, je le vois me faire un clin d'œil complice, et un moment j'ai le visage d'Idate qui me vient en mémoire. Mais oui c'est ça ! Ce type est pire qu'Idate ! Incroyable, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister… Je comprends mieux la pseudo mise en garde de Sasuke. Fermant les yeux, je réprime un frisson en repensant à sa main sur mon bras, et surtout à la scène qui s'est jouée deux jours plus tôt. Je n'ai pas pu oublier le doux contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout me revient en mémoire, comme pour mieux me torturer. Et l'effet de l'alcool ne joue pas en ma faveur. Une bouffée de chaleur me prend subitement, et je me lève en titubant un peu, la main d'Itachi m'agrippant aussitôt.

-Ça va Sakura ? me demande t-il d'un air soucieux.

-Je… oui. J'ai juste un peu chaud, je vais sortir un moment, parvins-je à répondre, un mal de crâne assez violent s'emparant de ma tête.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ça va aller je t'assure, répondis-je en esquissant un faible sourire.

Puis je m'écarte d'eux, non sans me rendre compte du regard insistant de Sasori sur moi, mais aussi, les prunelles lourdes de Sasuke. Il m'a regardé, je le sais. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde je le sais. Mon cerveau cesse subitement de fonctionner dans ces moments-là, parce que je me sens revivre, parce que je me sens exister. Poussant la porte du bar, je m'appuie contre le mur et inspire longuement, cherchant par la moindre occasion à évacuer la chaleur présente dans mon corps. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer, je n'aurais pas du boire autant, je le sais. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre pour l'oublier ? Les larmes me montent peu à peu aux yeux, et je serre la mâchoire pour qu'elles s'arrêtent. Pleurer ne servira à rien, alors je ne veux même pas sentir mes yeux humides. La porte du bar claque à nouveau, et l'espace d'un moment je prie pour que ce soit lui… Perdu. La peur et la colère s'emparent soudainement de moi, devant le regard charmeur de Sasori. Je crois que si je n'avais pas bu, je lui foutrais la plus belle baffe de sa vie. Seulement voilà, j'ai déjà du mal à tenir debout, alors espérer pouvoir le frapper… Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y compter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je avec dureté, tout en le toisant.

-Du calme voyons, je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. Visiblement tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, c'est dommage, on aurait pu encore s'amuser.

-C-comment ça s'amuser ? parvins-je à murmurer en déglutissant devant l'intensité de son regard.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris, j'ai horreur de ça. Tu as bien vu comment je te regardais non ? continue t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Ma respiration s'est arrêtée, la peur montant un peu plus au fond de mes entrailles. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend la situation, je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai peur que si je dis quoique ce soit de travers, ça se finisse mal. Pour moi. Inutile de lui demander de reposer la question, j'ai parfaitement compris. Il veut me mettre dans son lit, voilà tout. Putain, mais putain… J'ai le don pour me fourrer dans les situations critiques moi !

-Allez Sakura, laisse-toi faire. Quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai cru un moment que tu étais avec Sasuke alors je me suis résigné. Finalement non, et entre nous, il n'en a véritablement rien à foutre de toi.

-P-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu es naïve ? lâche t-il en riant. J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardé, je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui. On le devine sans peine en te voyant. Alors que lui, il ne t'a pas accordé la moindre attention, pas le moindre regard, rien. Alors franchement, plutôt que de perdre ton temps avec lui, tu ne veux pas regarder ce qu'il y a juste sous tes yeux ?

Et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre le sens de sa phrase qu'il plaque brutalement sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mains agrippant mes poignets au passage. Je remarque aussitôt que ses lèvres ont un arrière goût d'alcool, alors que pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu boire… Les larmes coulent à présent sur mes joues brûlantes, elles ont coulé dès qu'il s'est mis à me parler de Sasuke. Merde, je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Le souvenir de mon agression est encore trop présent, j'ai oublié alors pas question de subir la même chose ! J'ai peur, j'ai horriblement peur. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire violer, je n'ai même pas envie de le laisser m'embrasser. Mon cœur rate des battements, je n'arrive plus à respirer et les lèvres de ce connard m'empêchent d'émettre le moindre cri de détresse. Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de Sasuke ! J'aurais du l'écouter putain, j'aurais du comprendre son regard, j'aurais du me jeter dans les marches finalement. Sasori me serre trop fort, et tandis qu'une de ses mains maintient les miennes avec vigueur, l'autre se glisse sous mon t-shirt pour mon plus grand désespoir. Ce geste opère comme un véritable déclic dans mon cerveau et je lui donne un coup de genou bien placé, le forçant à cesser son baiser et surtout, à stopper sa main de remonter plus haut. Il s'écarte de moi, à moitié plié en deux, et les larmes m'aveuglant toujours la vue, je ne réfléchis pas et recule de plusieurs pas, effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse se jeter à nouveau sur moi. Seule la peur réside dans mon esprit, la peur et rien d'autre. C'est là, à ce moment précis, que je me rends compte que mes pieds ne se trouvent plus sur le trottoir. Et je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser qu'une lumière se rapproche à vitesse de l'endroit où je me trouve, m'aveuglant encore plus que les larmes qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que je me sens fermement basculer en arrière, ma tête heurtant le bitume avec violence. La voix de Sasori criant mon nom. Puis le trou noir. Et le silence.

* * *

*Carla, that's for you ! ;D

Autre précision : la phrase que Sai dit à Sakura à propos du dessin, on me l'a dite. Le jour où en amphi mon pote m'a fait ce dessin sur Paint, et qu'il m'a balancé cette phrase, j'ai eu à la fois envie de me marrer, envie de pleurer, envie de le frapper et envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Ah les sentiments humains... :')

* * *

Hum. Bon. Sadique ? MOI ? Non. C'est plus du sadisme à ce niveau. Je vois déjà vos visages, j'entends les flingues se déclencher à mon égard… Uh. Vous allez me tuer.

Mais JE PRECISE ! Sakura n'est pas morte ! Je m'en voudrais de la faire mourir comme ça la cocotte :o non, non… Je vous laisse imaginer vos scénarios. Il peut y en avoir des tonnes. Et j'vais me la jouer à la coréenne mais HAAAAAAAAASH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est jouissif d'écrire de tel chapitre putain !

Impressions ? Envie de meurtre ? Dites moi tout. Je suis à votre écoute, et je suis là pour vous servir loyalement, ô fidèles lecteurs !

Joyeux Noël à tous, avant l'heure certes :') je vous embrasse, littérairement vôtre, cette chère et tendre Mireba-chan~


	14. Chapter 14

Blablabla... Je ne ferais pas de discours pimpant pour vous expliquer... Oh et puis zut ! Non mais... C'est quoi, ce nombre de reviews que j'ai eu ? O_O vous vouliez m'achever avouez-le ! Sérieux je... je... l'émotion est trop grande u_u mercredi mais MERCI BON DIEU ! Sans rire, je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier pour tout ça. Je ne le mérite pas du tout, mais la vache quoi... Vous m'avez bien trop gâtée. C'était de loin le meilleur de mes cadeaux de noël, alors honnêtement, tous... merci. Infiniment merci.

Je m'excuse aussi pour ma grève, qui a duré bien trop longtemps. J'avais besoin d'une pause, d'une remise au point mort et ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux. Et c'est en partie du à votre soutien, vous êtes toujours là pour moi et ça, c'est du pur bonheur. Alors merci.

Mais on n'est pas là pour jacasser hein ? :') j'ai pris un grand bol d'air frais qui m'a comment dire... remis le cerveau en marche ? Aucune idée, mais une chose est sûre en revanche. Ce chapitre, tue. Déchire. Déglingue. Surtout la fin, mais la fin c'est la fin, là vous n'y êtes pas encore =) oui hihi, je suis sadique.

Alors comme on le dit au Japon, ITADAKIMASU ! Parce que là, c'est le genre de chapitre qui se savoure jusqu'à la moelle.

**ET PROMIS ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews, anonymes ou non demain. Soyez en assurées !**

Ah et pour vos commentaires ! Si vous m'en laissez, j'aimerais que tout le monde commence par me sortir **WTF?** parce que c'est un peu la manière dont vous allez réagir... NIARK !

So... enjoy reading ?

* * *

_« Rien qu'une fois, j'aimerais que tu ne me tournes pas le dos. Rien qu'une fois, fais moi au moins cette faveur là. » S. Haruno_

Je n'ai pas souvent été maligne dans mon enfance, pour ne pas dire jamais. Je me rappelle avoir enchaîné les catastrophes... un bon nombre de fois. Comme tous les enfants. Mais il y a une chose dont je me souviens parfaitement, et si je le pouvais là en ce moment même, j'éclaterai de rire en repensant à ma stupidité. Déjà petite je ne voyais pas souvent mon père, étant donné qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital, c'était difficilement réalisable. Un jour où je m'ennuyais, j'ai eu l'idée la plus stupide et inconsciente qu'il m'eut été donné de penser. De faire surtout. Je m'étais résolue à l'idée que pour passer plus de temps avec mon père, il n'y avait qu'une solution : finir par aller moi-même à l'hôpital. Et là, plongée dans mon subconscient, j'arrive encre à me passer la scène devant les yeux. J'avais délibérément raté la première marche du haut des escaliers pour au final dégringoler les marches restantes et tomber sur le sol de tout mon soûl. Exactement ce que je voulais faire tout à l'heure avec Sasuke. C'était idiot, complètement inconscient, mais ça avait fonctionné. Hormis la scène à laquelle j'avais eu droit avec ma mère, complètement paniquée, j'avais atteint mon but. J'avais dix ans. Bon, je reconnais qu'après cela je n'étais pas franchement fière de moi ! Mais j'avais réussi.

Me souvenir de cela me fait prendre totalement conscience de la stupidité dont j'ai fait preuve tout à l'heure. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote pour avoir osé vouloir recommencer, qui plus est devant et chez Sasuke ? C'est tout simplement pathétique. Bizarrement, j'ai la nette impression que mes sens sont brouillés, comme si je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir normalement. Ou plutôt comme si mon esprit se refusait à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma tête est lourde, bien trop lourde pour que je sois en train de dormir et de rêver normalement. J'ai envie de bouger, j'en ai réellement envie et pourtant j'ai la sensation de ne pas en être capable. Mon corps… est aussi inerte que lorsque je me suis faite agresser. Que lorsque je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Sasuke. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes paupières putain ? Pourquoi ai-je donc le sentiment que quelque chose ne va… pas ? Non, je dois me calmer. Il le faut, sinon je vais finir par devenir cinglée. Et ce stupide corps il ne veut pas essayer de se mouvoir aussi ? Rien qu'un effort, je sais qu'il ne suffit que d'un minuscule effort pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de mes membres et de mon esprit. Je veux me réveiller merde, je peux me réveiller ! Allez quoi ! Je dois juste… me réveiller.

-Je crois qu'elle s'est réveillée Hiro.

Une partie de mon esprit s'interroge sur la provenance de la voix que j'ai entendue, tandis que l'autre s'évertue à se concentrer pour maintenir mes prunelles ouvertes. La couleur blanche du plafond que je fixe me semble vaguement familière, or je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi. Ou plutôt…

-Sakura ? Ma chérie est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Cette voix… Lentement, mes pupilles glissent pour se poser sur l'homme qui se tient devant moi. L'intensité de ses yeux verts aussi vifs que les miens m'est entièrement accordée, me sondant avec une inquiétude non contenue. Mon père.

-Papa…

-Sakura… Enfin tu te réveilles, répond t-il dans un souffle en se rapprochant de moi.

Doucement, je le vois sortir quelque chose de sa poche et j'ai un peu de mal à réagir. Cherchant à me redresser, je m'appuies de la paume de ma main droite mais un brusque vertige me saisit, une faible douleur se propageant dans mon crâne.

-Aïe…

A peine ai-je le temps d'effleurer mon front de mes doigts que je sens un contact quelque peu déconcertant. Le morceau de tissu que je sens entouré autour de mon front… ne devrait pas être là. Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre comment je peux me retrouver avec un bandage autour de mon crâne, alors que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être tombée, ni d'autre chose de semblable…

-Relève la tête et regarde bien droit devant toi, me murmure la voix apaisante de mon paternel.

Retirant ma main, je m'exécute aussitôt et une brutale lumière m'aveugle, ne laissant qu'un vif éclat blanc dans le champ de vision de mon œil gauche. Il réitère la même opération pour l'autre œil, puis soupire en rangeant sa lampe dans sa veste.

-Bon, tes pupilles réagissent, je suis rassuré. Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Pas de douleur au niveau de l'arrière du crâne ou ailleurs ?

Tout en tendant le bras pour qu'il prenne ma tension, je ne peux que sonder son visage, quelque peu alarmée par le teint de ce dernier. Il est blafard, ses yeux si communs des miens portent de lourdes cernes et un pli d'inquiétude demeure sur son front. Je sais bien qu'il subit perpétuellement le surmenage propre à l'ambiance d'un hôpital, qu'il n'a que très peu de temps à lui, mais tout de même… Il semble davantage nerveux et soucieux, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Etrangement, j'ai peur d'avoir compris pourquoi mon père se trouve dans cet état. La seule chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, c'est la raison de ma présence ici.

-Pourquoi… suis-je ici ? murmurai-je sans cesser de le fixer.

A l'entente de ma phrase, il relève son visage vers le mien et je me plonge dans son regard.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien Sakura ?

-Je… commençai-je en baissant les yeux. C'est un peu flou à vrai dire. Je… Je me rappelle être allée avec Maman chez Mikoto, puis Itachi nous a emmenés moi et Sasuke…

Ma voix se brise sur son prénom et je porte la main à ma bouche, étouffant un cri de panique. De tout, je me souviens de tout. Les éléments s'enchaînent dans ma tête, à tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sur le point de me submerger sans que je ne puisse résister. Comme si mon cerveau redémarrait, comme si tout recommençait de zéro. De la manière dont Sasuke a évité de me regarder lorsque nous étions dans le bar, de la proposition de Deidara à le suivre pour être celui qui s'enfilera le plus de verres… Du regard trop insistant de Sasori, de ses prunelles marrons qui à la fois m'embarrassaient et m'attiraient, euphémisme stupide étant donné le sentiment de gêne que j'ai pu ressentir… De gêne et de peur. Parce que malheureusement, je me rappelle parfaitement de ça aussi. Il a essayé… de me…

-Ma chérie tout va bien ? Regarde-moi…

-Qui est-ce qui… Qui est-ce qui m'a ramenée ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche, sentant une angoisse soudaine quand à l'idée de connaître la vérité.

-Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?

-Je… si ! Je… J'étais dehors et puis plus rien… Je… ne me souviens de rien ensuite…

Bon sang… Pitié, faites que je me trompe, faites qu'il ne se soit pas passé ce à quoi je suis en train de penser… Non, tout mais pas ça…

-Ta mère m'a appelé pour me prévenir, suite à un appel d'Itachi, commence t-il sous mon regard hébété. C'est…

Puis il se coupe soudainement, son regard glissant pour fixer le sol de la chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Pourquoi s'arrête t-il de parler, comme ça ?

-Qui ? insistai-je, mes main se crispant sur le drap. Qui est-ce qui m'a…

-Quelqu'un qui passait dans la rue. Tu as quitté le trottoir et une voiture a failli te heurter, par miracle quelqu'un s'est précipité sur toi et t'a sauvée pour ainsi dire. Malheureusement ta tête a heurté le sol et tu as perdu conscience. Tu ne t'en souviens réellement pas Sakura ?

-Je…

Me souvenir… de ça ? Je préfèrerai, honnêtement. Oui j'aurais préféré, plutôt que d'avoir la sensation qu'une partie de ma mémoire a été effacée. Quoique… Peut-être est-ce du à l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité, combiné au choc suite à ma chute. Mais tout de même, ne pas me rappeler de cela… Sans… rire, je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir quitté la chaussée pour me retrouver sur la route, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je crois plutôt que prise dans ma panique, je ne me suis probablement pas rendue compte du danger que cela représentait. Une image s'interpose dans mon esprit et je ferme les yeux, la douleur dans ma tête me titillant quelque peu. Ça y est je m'en souviens maintenant. Un halo de lumière blanche et la douleur sourde en me sentant projetée à terre. Et la voix de Sasori qui me parvenait de loin. De loin… Ce n'est donc pas lui qui m'a sauvée, et bizarrement, ça me rassure un peu. Enfin non, me voilà redevable de quelqu'un sans savoir de qui il s'agit ! Relevant le visage vers mon père, je lui adresse un faible sourire, les larmes malgré moi au bord de mes cils. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de moi putain…

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça non. Enfin, quelques flashs mais rien de concret. Papa je…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, mon souffle coupé soudainement par le contact brutal des bras de mon père autour de mes épaules, serrant mon corps qui semble à tout instant susceptible d'être brisé. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise, bien trop décontenancée par la scène qui est en train de se jouer. Mon père me serrer dans ses bras… Je crois que cela n'est pas arrivé depuis…

-Ne la serre pas trop fort Hiro, je te rappelle qu'elle est encore faible, s'exclame une voix amusée derrière nous.

Le poids oppressant de mon paternel m'empêche de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un infime mouvement mon visage pour voir à qui cette voix appartient. Bizarre, elle me semble vaguement familière elle aussi… Une partie de mon cerveau me réprimande pour penser cela dans un tel moment et je ferme les yeux, savourant ce contact presque irréel mais pourtant bien existant. Ses épaules tremblent presque imperceptiblement et une vague de remord me submerge aussitôt. Quelle genre de fille suis-je donc pour oser lui infliger ceci ? Je n'ai jamais vu mon père dans un tel état de panique, ou du moins pas depuis un certain temps. Ça m'apprendra, à vouloir dépasser les limites de mon moi intérieur. Moi qui me suis toujours vantée de ne pas boire… On peut dire que c'est réussi, à chaque fois que je bois il finit toujours par m'arriver quelque chose, ce n'est pas croyable ! Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai définitivement changé. Et ce depuis que Sasuke m'a rejetée. Ça m'énerve de devoir l'admettre, je ne voulais absolument pas en arriver à me dire ça un jour mais finalement, il semblerait que ce ne soit que la vérité. Tomber amoureuse de lui ne m'aura apporté que des complications en fin de compte. Triste sort. Fronçant les sourcils, je pense soudainement à quelque chose qui n'a rien d'anodin. Mon père a bien dit que c'était Itachi qui avait prévenu ma mère et Mikoto. Pas Sasuke. Alors qu'il avait l'air étrangement soucieux, presque protecteur au moment où Itachi a proposé qu'on sorte. Finalement… Voilà, voilà encore une raison valable et justifiable qui prouve bien la stupidité et la naïveté qui m'ont conduit à ma perte en me faisant tomber amoureuse de lui. Aujourd'hui, je crois bien que je le regrette. Oui. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière et mon père relâche son étreinte dans un profond soupir agacé, sans pour autant tourner la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de passer du temps avec ma fille tout de même.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je dois même avouer que te voir faire preuve d'émotivité envers un patient est incroyable, je te félicite Sakura tu es sans doute la première de ses patientes qui arrive à provoquer chez lui une telle frayeur pour un simple traumatisme à la tête ! Quand je pense que c'est la deuxième fois…

-Koichiro, tu n'es pas obligé de lui ressasser ce souvenir, bougonne mon père entre ses dents.

-La… deuxième fois ? murmurai-je à voix basse, cherchant dans les limbes de mon esprit à quoi cette personne peut bien faire référence.

C'est là que tout s'enchaîne dans ma tête, en passant par la familiarité de cette voix puis pour compléter le tout sa dernière phrase, lancée quelque peu sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sans omettre le prénom que mon père a prononcé.

-Koichiro… Docteur Nakamura Koichiro ? osai-je demander, craignant tout de même de m'être fourvoyée sur ma réflexion.

-Oh tu te souviens encore de mon nom complet malgré tout ce temps ! répond aussitôt la voix grave dans un éclat de rire.

M'écartant enfin de la silhouette tout de même imposante de mon père, je décale légèrement mon cou pour apercevoir enfin l'homme qui se tient à quelques mètres de nous, les bras croisés, le regard intensément chaleureux et l'un des sourires les plus francs qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Un élan de bonté me traverse, reconnaissant sans peine l'homme qui s'est occupé de moi, il y a de cela plus de sept ans. Le jour où je me suis jetée dans mes escaliers pour être plus précise. Nakamura Koichiro, l'un des plus anciens collègues de mon père, mais aussi l'un des hommes les plus respectables que je connaisse. Entre lui et le père de Sasuke, je ne saurais dire pour lequel j'éprouve le plus d'estime. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, peut-être juste quelques mèches grisonnantes mais à part ce détail presque futile, son visage lui, exprime toujours autant de douceur. Je m'en rappelle maintenant, de ce jour où il s'est occupé de moi, cherchant à rassurer presque davantage mon père que ma mère. Je crois bien que je n'avais rien ressenti, à peine le contact de l'aiguille de la seringue pour m'anesthésier. Il me semble même que j'avais eu droit à un bonbon à l'époque, le genre de choses que l'on donne à tout enfant lorsqu'il subit une petite intervention, même la plus anodine qui soit. Lui adressant à mon tour un large sourire, il s'approche de nous en quelques enjambées et pose la main sur l'épaule de mon père.

-Je m'en charge Hiro, après tout c'est ma patiente.

-Oui mais c'est ma fille jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! rétorque mon père en riant légèrement.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, la première fois elle n'a eu aucune séquelle et ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui !

Je vois mon père esquisser un nouveau sourire, puis il effleure doucement ma joue avant de s'écarter, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

-Je te la confies alors, il faut que j'aille voir Akio pour la prévenir, sinon elle risque de friser la crise d'apoplexie ! Je repasserai plus tard ma chérie, ajoute t-il à mon attention.

-D-D'accord Papa, balbutiai-je, imaginant sans peine l'état dans lequel ma mère doit se trouver actuellement. Embrasse Maman pour moi, et insiste bien sur le fait que je vais bien !

Sous mon regard un peu coupable, il éclate de rire avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir de la chambre, laissant entrer l'espace d'un instant la cacophonie qui réside à l'intérieur des couloirs de l'hôpital. Le calme revenu, je repose mon attention sur le médecin qui se tient devant moi, toujours souriant d'une manière énigmatique et mes joues deviennent légèrement rouges de honte. C'est vrai quoi, il m'arrive toujours de ces catastrophes !

-Bon, ton père a presque fait tout mon boulot, soupire t-il. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à sa question, est-ce que tu as mal ? Un peu, pas du tout ?

-Euh… pas vraiment, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. Enfin c'est très infime, comparé à la douleur que j'aurais pu ressentir si vous ne m'aviez pas anesthésiée j'imagine.

-Ah ça c'est sûr, mais une toute petite douleur peut avoir de lourdes conséquences. Heureusement ta plaie n'était pas si importante, j'ai du te recoudre mais je crois plutôt que c'est la violence du choc qui t'a davantage alitée.

Je me retiens de soupirer, repensant encore à la folie qui m'a prise. Quelle idée de me précipiter sur la route bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de retourner auprès d'Itachi dans le bar ! C'est clair, celui qui m'a sauvée a sans doute du me prendre pour une suicidaire ou autre chose de ce genre… La honte bon sang.

-Hum, le fait que tu n'étais pas entièrement sobre joue également, Sakura.

A l'entente de sa dernière phrase, mes mains se crispent et je sens le rouge de mes joues s'intensifier davantage. Là oui, je voudrais pouvoir me cacher sous un trou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'ai rien dit à ton père, tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là, lâche t-il dans un soupir, m'obligeant à relever la tête, à demi partagée entre la gêne et l'étonnement.

Cet homme… Assurément, il est la personne la plus serviable qui existe.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi vous gardez ça pour vous ? demandai-je, la voix quelque peu tremblante. Mon père est quand même votre ami et…

-Justement, me coupe t-il en posant son regard sur moi. Si je lui disais que tu avais de l'alcool dans le sang au moment de ta chute, imagine dans quel état il serait. C'est justement parce que je suis son ami que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage Sakura. Tu comprends ?

J'acquiesce légèrement, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer et celle de me flageller pour ce mensonge. Je déteste mentir, surtout à mon père. Alors oui, je comprends ce qu'il me dit mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi fait-il cela ?

-Je… commençai-je. Je… merci. Ce que vous faites pour moi c'est…

-Tout naturel Sakura ! s'exclame t-il en riant, me faisant sursauter. J'ai eu dix-sept ans moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est que de faire la fête entre amis. Je ne veux pas connaître la raison qui t'a poussée à poser tes deux pieds sur une route totalement dangereuse, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je ne dirais rien pour la simple raison qu'il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Donc tu n'as rien à craindre Sakura, ajoute t-il dans un clin d'œil pour ainsi dire… déstabilisant.

Ma bouche s'est ouverte au fur et à mesure qu'il m'a fait son petit discours, non pas moralisateur mais plutôt… amical. J'ai presque l'impression de parler avec un jeune de mon âge là ! Lentement, je me mets à rire doucement, l'entraînant dans mon euphorie. Je suis d'un côté rassurée qu'il garde cela pour lui, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas fière de moi, du tout même ! Puis reprenant mon sérieux, je réalise soudainement que j'ai oublié de poser une question plus que cruciale.

-Mais… on est quel jour exactement ?

-Samedi matin voyons ! Tu as dormi comme un loir toute la nuit après que je me sois occupé de toi, alors imagine le soulagement de ton père quand il a vu que tu émergeais de ton sommeil.

-Ah… je vois, murmurai-je, stupéfaite d'être déjà le matin. Il est quelle heure ?

-Hum… répond t-il en regardant sa montre. Onze heures passées.

-Si tard ? m'exclamai-je en haussant la voix. Ce n'est même plus avoir dormi à ce niveau là.

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant vu la manière dont ta tête a heurté le sol. D'ailleurs celui qui t'a sauvée a tout de même eu la délicatesse de limiter les dégâts, tu n'as que peu de contusions bénignes pour le reste. On peut dire que tu as un bon samaritain quelque part !

-Pour ça… je ne vous le fais pas dire, renchéris-je en souriant doucement.

Oh que oui, et où qu'il soit, faites que tous ses vœux les plus chers soient exaucés ! Dès que je sortirais de l'hôpital, j'irais dans un temple prier pour cette personne. C'est une promesse. A cette idée, je fronce les sourcils et relève à nouveau mon visage vers celui du docteur Nakamura.

-Et… on sait si c'était un homme ou un femme ?

-Il me semble avoir entendu ton père dire que c'était un homme. Qui sait, tu as peut-être rencontré sans le savoir l'homme de ta vie ! ajoute t-il en riant, visiblement fier de sa réplique.

Pour ma part, je ne peux qu'arquer un sourcil devant son allusion complètement dénuée de sens. Enfin, je ne serais sans doute jamais en mesure de le remercier comme il le mérite. Dommage, pourquoi ces personnes gardent-elles toujours l'anonymat ? Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas nous faisant sursauter tous les deux et j'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'une masse se jette sur moi avec force, une mèche de cheveux blonds fouettant mon visage.

-Idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote Haruno Sakura !

Les yeux écarquillés, les bras de ma meilleure amie s'agrippant avec poigne à mon cou, je peine un peu à respirer. Mais ce n'est pas du au fait qu'elle est à moitié en train de m'étrangler, non. C'est davantage du à l'émotion qui est en train de me submerger. Derrière Ino, je peux entrevoir les visages de mes amis les plus chers à mon cœur. Hinata, le visage baigné de larmes, Neji qui lui tient l'épaule, le visage fermé mais montrant tout de même une certaine forme de compassion. Et bien sûr, Sai. Le soulagement se lit sans peine dans ses yeux, accentué par son sourire qui lui est si commun. Je lui souris à mon tour puis pose mes mains autour des épaules d'Ino, la sentant étrangement pleurer.

-Ne me dis pas que tu chiales tout de même, je croyais que tu étais une dure à cuire Ino, soufflai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sentant tout de même les larmes perler à mes cils.

-Ta gueule Sakura, rétorque-t-elle dans un sanglot, m'arrachant un large sourire.

Puis dans mon champ de vision arrive une nouvelle personne, et je lui adresse un faible sourire, sentant toute l'inquiétude qu'elle a du ressentir par ma faute. Ma mère me rend une grimace, signe qu'elle se retient avec difficulté de ne pas se ruer sur moi pour m'enlacer elle aussi. Comment pourrais-je l'en blâmer si elle le faisait réellement… Sans que je n'ai besoin de le dire, Ino se détache lentement et se retourne brusquement pour ne pas… Quoi, elle ne veut pas que je la vois pleurer ?

-Ino… N'aies pas honte de pleurer, c'est humain tu sais ? lançai-je ironiquement.

-Ton anesthésiant devait contenir de l'oignon, c'est uniquement ça. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que j'analyse sa phrase, me demandant si ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui vient de la lancer, du genre Naruto… Je m'autorise à échanger un bref regard avec le collègue de mon père, puis ma mâchoire se desserre d'elle-même et j'éclate de rire, ce dernier se mêlant en chœur avec celui du docteur Nakamura, de ma mère et de Sai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont administré pour me soigner, mais une chose est sûre, je ne me suis pas sentie en forme depuis longtemps ! Le fait que tous soient là autour de moi a aussi son importance, je me sens… entourée. Vivante. Je suis en vie putain. Hinata s'approche de moi et je lui souris avec douceur, cherchant à la rassurer.

-Quand Sai m'a appelée pour me prévenir de ton accident, je…

-Je suis désolée Hinata. Promis, je ne te ferais plus de telles frayeurs. Je te le garantie.

-T'as plutôt intérêt ouais ! s'exclame Ino en se retournant vers nous, les yeux légèrement gonflés. Si tu voulais qu'on fasse tous une virée à l'hôpital pour cause de crise cardiaque, c'était réussi ! Je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de te…

-C'est vrai que tu nous as fait une belle peur, l'interrompt Sai en s'avançant. Tu aurais du me le dire, que tu étais sujette à des tendances suicidaires.

-Je ne…

-Haha, enfin un qui est d'accord avec moi sur ce point-là ! ajoute ma mère en riant légèrement. Pas vrai Koichiro ?

-Assurément ! Bon, je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent. Je repasserai plus tard Sakura, repose-toi bien et si tu as le moindre problème, tu appelles quelqu'un.

-Pas de soucis, répondis-je en lui souriant une dernière fois.

Il m'adresse un nouveau clin d'œil puis se dirige vers la porte pour sortir. Une fois la porte claquée, je me tourne vers mes amis qui me lorgnent du regard, tous sans exception. C'est assez dérangeant d'être fixée de cette manière !

-Q-Quoi ?

-Tu comptes faire fuir tous les mecs c'est ça ? Parce que là, avec ton bandage, t'es pas prête d'avoir du succès ! Quoique… ta cote de popularité va monter en flèche, je n'imagine pas la tête de Karin quand elle l'apprendra !

-Elle doit probablement le savoir puisqu'elle sort avec Sasuke, murmure Neji, à présent appuyé contre le mur en face de moi. Si j'ai bien compris, il était également dans le bar où tu étais n'est-ce pas ?

Ah oui Sasuke… Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Peut-être pour la bonne raison qu'il n'a même pas eu la décence de prévenir Naruto ou même… de venir. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, non. Sa pitié m'aurait énervée plus qu'autre chose.

-Il était là oui. Donc comme tu le dis, Karin ou plutôt l'ensemble du lycée doivent être au courant de mon accident, répondis-je évasivement, fixant mes mains. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense… Idate n'est pas là ? J'aurais cru le voir débarquer avec sa face d'ahuri lui aussi…

A peine ai-je terminé ma phrase qu'un silence gêné s'installe, me mettant réellement mal à l'aise. En quoi ma question est dérangeante ?

-En fait… il est dans le couloir. Avec Itachi, répond ma mère en me jetant un regard lourd.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, puis pose à nouveau mon attention sur le bout de mes doigts. Itachi… Dans quel état doit-il être lui aussi ? Ino a raison, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Une pauvre idiote.

-Je veux le voir, lâchai-je avec fermeté. Je dois lui dire que ce qui est arrivé n'est en aucun cas sa faute, il n'est responsable en rien.

-Ton père a déjà essayé de lui expliquer mais il ne veut rien entendre. Les Uchiwa peuvent être si obstinés parfois…

Sa dernière phrase me fait sourire amèrement, et je relève mon visage, plongeant mon regard émeraude dans le regard clair de ma mère.

-S'il te plaît Maman, dis lui d'entrer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, Sasuke fixait inlassablement le plafond de sa chambre, et ce depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas changé de position depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, le regard aussi vide qu'à l'ordinaire, et même si cela était plus qu'inconfortable, il ne s'en souciait pas. De rien, il ne se souciait plus de rien. Sa mère avait eu beau frapper plusieurs fois contre sa porte, elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse de la part de son fils. Il n'avait répondu à aucun des appels de son meilleur ami, de sa petite amie, rien. Faire le mort lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire dans ces circonstances. Il fuyait, encore. Son portable vibra pour la énième fois et il tâtonna à l'aveugle pour le saisir et voir de qui provenait l'appel. Naruto, encore. Répondre lui faisait royalement chier, mais au moins il cesserait de le harceler. Soupirant, il ouvrit le clapet avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

-C'est bon, t'es sorti de ton doux sommeil ?

-Je ne dormais pas, rétorqua le brun en fronçant des sourcils, déjà agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Du calme, ne sois pas aussi agressif putain, j'ai horreur de ça Sasuke et tu le sais parfaitement, répondit son ami à l'autre bout.

-Hn, désolé. Alors, tu veux quoi ?

-Bah… j'espérais que tu avais eu des nouvelles, par ta mère ou ton frère.

Se retenant de soupirer, Sasuke resserra davantage son poing sur l'appareil, sa migraine refaisant brutalement surface. Il avait espéré qu'elle allait s'atténuer avec les heures, mais rien n'y faisait, elle persistait. Comme pour mieux lui infliger cette torture que représentait l'attente.

-Pas de nouvelles, désolé.

Il entendit Naruto soupirer et ferma les yeux, attendant une morale qu'il méritait largement. Il avait besoin que son ami lui fasse une crise, cela lui permettait de mettre ses idées au clair l'espace d'un instant, pour ensuite mieux arborer ce visage impassible, dont il ne pouvait se séparer. Il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche.

-Je peux essayer d'appeler Neji. Vu qu'il est le cousin d'Hinata, il doit sûrement savoir quelque chose lui.

-Hn, peut-être. Fais comme tu le sens Naruto.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai depuis longtemps oublié l'idée qu'il me fallait ton avis Sasuke. Et tu sais depuis quand exactement ?

-Naruto s'il te plait… J'ai mal à la tête…

-Depuis que tu as brusquement cessé d'adresser la parole à Sakura bordel ! s'écria son ami sur le ton de la colère, sa voix résonnant dans l'oreille du brun qui grimaça.

-Naruto, arrête ça.

-Mais merde Sasuke ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du poids de tes actes là ? Je te préviens, si jamais on apprend qu'en réalité elle a fait exprès de se jeter devant cette voiture, Sasuke je te jure que…

-Je ne suis pas responsable de son geste bordel ! cria à son tour Sasuke en se relevant sous le coup de la fureur. Naruto, ne recommences jamais à sous-entendre que j'ai poussé Sakura à se…

Sa voix se coupa soudainement et il laissa tomber son portable sur son lit, n'ayant aucun remord envers Naruto qui n'avait pas raccroché. C'était le dernier de ses soucis. Que faisait-il, à rester allongé sur son lit alors qu'elle était peut-être… Un élan de colère le submergea et son poing s'abattit avec force contre le miroir de sa penderie, les éclats de verre s'éparpillant pour retomber sans bruit sur le sol. Le coup qu'il avait porté en revanche n'avait eu rien de silencieux et c'était même étonnant que personne ne soit déjà monté voir ce qu'il se passait. La main toujours enfoncée contre le meuble, Sasuke ne pouvait que fixer le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur, comment pouvait-il la ressentir d'ailleurs ? Ce que lui avait dit Naruto… n'était rien de plus que la vérité. Oui. Un léger coup à sa porte retentit et il releva la tête au même moment où sa mère entrait dans sa chambre.

-Akio m'a appelée. Elle va bien, Sasuke.

Plongé dans le regard d'encre de sa mère, le même que le sien, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, gardant ce visage sans expression. Peu importait la nouvelle que sa mère venait de dire, Sasuke était à présent conscient de l'unique chose qui avait de l'importance. Tout, tout était de sa faute. Puis il sentit le regard lourd de sa mère sur lui et vit son visage devenir blême, elle fixant affolée la blessure de son fils cadet, et le sang qui coulait toujours.

-Ta main Sasuke… murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Que s'est-il…

-C'est rien Maman, la coupa t-il brusquement. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Et il ne laissa pas le temps à cette dernière d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il avait retiré sa main. Elle vit son fils la contourner sans lui jeter l'ombre d'un regard, bien qu'elle-même n'avait cessé de le regarder avec inquiétude. Son beau regard se posa sur le sol, parsemé d'éclats de verre, certains souillés par quelques gouttes de sang. Du sang de son fils. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, à la fois soulagée mais en même temps prise à une anxiété nullement comparable. Sakura était en vie, c'était ce qui importait. Mais comment pouvait-elle agir face à son fils ? Elle qui croyait que la morale de son fils aîné, combinée à la sortie de la veille allaient arranger les choses… Qui aurait pu prévoir ce tel revirement de situation. Elle soupira longuement et jeta un regard intrigué au portable encore ouvert de son fils. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'en saisit et le prénom qu'elle lut sur l'écran ne la fit guère hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Tremblant un peu, elle porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-N-Naruto ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mikoto, je suis là. Et j'ai… tout entendu. Malheureusement.

-Tu sais alors que Sakura va bien, je suis rassurée.

-Moi aussi. Euh… ou est Sasuke ?

Que répondre ? N'en pouvant plus, elle laissa échapper un sanglot, totalement désemparée par la situation.

-M-Mikoto ? bafouilla Naruto, la voix pleine de surprise. Tout va bien ?

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Naruto… Aide-moi, aide-moi à comprendre Sasuke…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Soupirant longuement, mon regard tourné vers la fenêtre dont les vitres étaient parsemées d'innombrables gouttes d'eau, j'attends. Cela ne fait qu'une journée que je suis réveillée et pourtant je n'en peux déjà plus. L'après-midi vient à peine de commencer et déjà je ne désire qu'une chose, passer à une autre jour. Parce que oui, rester constamment à demi-allongée sans faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire… c'est lourd. Déjà qu'à cause de ma connerie j'ai raté l'occasion de sortir et de m'éclater hier avec Ino et les autres, là je suis presque épuisée à ne rien faire ! Je crois même que j'ai du faire au moins trois fois le tour de la musicothèque de mon balladeur… Fermant les yeux, je ne peux que repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Idate a fini par entrer à son tour dans la chambre et l'espace d'un moment j'ai failli espérer qu'il s'en aille au plus vite ! Oui, le voir se jeter sur moi avec encore plus de force qu'Ino de par sa corpulence m'a remis un peu les idées en place je dois dire. Et si Ino a failli m'étrangler, lui a presque réussi à m'achever ! Néanmoins, sa présence auprès de moi m'a rassurée elle aussi, je me suis sentie entièrement entourée. Mais lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi Itachi n'était pas entré avec lui, je me suis sentie totalement désemparée.

Itachi n'est pas venu me voir hier. Dans le fond, je ne peux pas réellement l'en blâmer, peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir, peut-être qu'il me déteste pour lui avoir saccagé sa soirée… Je n'en sais strictement rien, et ça m'énerve franchement. Pas lui bordel, pas lui aussi… Sinon je vais finir par croire que je fais fuir tous les Uchiwa sans exception ! N'ayant pas envie de pleurer, je me contente de regarder la pluie s'abattre sur le carreau de la vitre. Depuis quand pleut-il exactement ? Je n'en sais rien. Comme Neji et Hinata devaient rentrer assez tôt, j'ai passé le reste de mon après-midi avec Ino et Idate, sans oublier Sai. D'ailleurs ça m'a permis de remarquer quelque chose d'assez flagrant… Ino n'a pas arrêté de le dévisager, si bien que je me suis demandé si elle avait quelque chose contre lui. Mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi après leur départ et je doute que ce soit réellement ça. Encore une question qu'il me faudra lui poser ! Avec tout ça, j'ai presque oublié ce que Sai m'a dit avant-hier, lorsque nous étions dans la cour. _Je te le ferais oublier. Et crois-moi, c'est une promesse_. Si seulement c'était possible de l'oublier… Comme une bourrasque de vent, j'aimerai que mes sentiments s'envolent loin, très loin. Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je tourne la tête vers la porte, espérant malgré moi que celle-ci finira par s'ouvrir pour laisser place à…

-Alors, comment va ma patiente préférée aujourd'hui ?

Croisant le regard malicieux du docteur Nakamura, je me redresse un peu dans mon lit et enlève mes écouteurs pour les ranger dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

-Je m'ennuie à mourir, marmonnai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Hum, je dirais demain dans la soirée mais tout dépend de ton père. Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

-Haha, c'est vrai que passer mes journées allongée dans mon lit est extrêmement distrayant ! répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Son rire résonne doucement dans la pièce puis je le vois faire demi-tour, alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver. Lui aussi doit s'ennuyer…

-Vous partez déjà ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Hum oui, répond t-il en se retournant. A vrai dire j'ai du travail, mais surtout il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir.

Quelque peu surprise, je lui jette un regard étonné jusqu'à ce que je n'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Mon regard se détache lentement de lui pour rencontrer le regard sombre du nouvel arrivant, mon cœur effectuant au même moment un soubresaut dans ma poitrine. L'expression grave qui demeure dans ses prunelles noires envoûtantes augmente mon sentiment de culpabilité, et je n'arrive pas à répondre entièrement à son maigre sourire. Non je n'y arrive pas.

-Je vous laisse entre vous, murmure doucement le collègue de mon père, sans oublier de racler sa gorge.

Et même si l'usage de la politesse fait que je devrais le saluer, je l'entends à peine quitter la pièce, mon esprit bien trop concentré par la personne dont le regard est fixé sur le sol, comme pour mieux m'éviter. Ça m'énerverait presque de le voir ainsi, aussi fuyant que son frère. Les secondes défilent avec une lenteur incroyable et incapable de supporter un tel silence, je me décide enfin à parler. Il a l'air tellement peu décidé à le faire que…

-Ça te dérange si je m'assois ? me demande t-il soudainement, m'obligeant à ravaler mes pensées.

-Non… je t'en prie, répondis-je dans un murmure presque inaudible, baissant les yeux vers mes mains dont les doigts ne cessent de se tortiller.

Encore ce tic. En fait je fais constamment ça lorsque je suis gênée, contrariée ou anxieuse. Là, mon état d'esprit est quelque peu partagé entre le sentiment de joie en voyant qui se tient à côté de moi, mais aussi le sentiment de peine. J'ai l'impression qu'on l'a forcé à venir. Le bruit d'une chaise posée non loin de moi me tire des mes songes et je relève aussitôt mon visage pour croiser son regard. Ce dernier délaisse mes prunelles pour remonter plus haut, sans doute au niveau de ce maudit bandage toujours enroulé autour de mon crâne et il détourne brusquement la tête, le remord se lisant sans peine dans ses yeux.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi con ma parole…

-Itachi… murmurai-je. Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie…

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis même pas capable de te préserver du moindre danger, alors pourquoi je ne mériterais pas le titre de connard de l'année hein ?

Le ton de sa voix me fait mal, non pas parce qu'il est dur mais plutôt parce qu'il a l'air de se sentir si coupable que ça m'en fait mal. C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça putain… Déglutissant, j'inspire longuement et tend le bras pour attraper sa main, glissant mes doigts sous sa paume agréablement chaude. Ce simple geste suffit à me donner du courage, un sentiment de sérénité s'emparant peu à peu de ma personne. Parce qu'Itachi m'est cher et que je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre. Jamais.

-Tu es de loin la personne la plus généreuse, la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse Itachi, murmurai-je doucement. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, et pour rien au monde je n'échangerai tous ces souvenirs.

-Je crois que tu as beaucoup trop d'estime pour moi Sakura, répond t-il en fermant les yeux. Beaucoup trop comparé à ce que je mérite.

Presque imperceptiblement, sa main presse la mienne dans une infinie douceur, me donnant davantage l'envie de pleurer. Normal que je devienne une fontaine avec les gens qui m'entourent !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondis-je, un léger mais triste sourire aux lèvres.

-Non c'est faux. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé, à cause de ma connerie tu as failli…

-Mais je suis là, le coupai-je brusquement, m'attirant son regard sombre. Je suis vivante Itachi. Et je vais… bien. Je vais bien. Alors s'il te plaît, cesse de blâmer comme cela. Je vais bien, répétai-je en sondant ses prunelles, posant sur lui un regard droit et sûr.

Lui souriant pleinement, je me rend soudainement compte qu'une larme est en train de couler le long de l'arrête de mon nez. Et voilà, je ne peux donc pas m'en empêcher ? Sans prévenir, il se lève de sa chaise et s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit, ses larges bras m'enroulant la taille et m'entraînant contre son torse pour me serrer contre lui. Je parviens sans peine à sentir les pulsations accélérées de son cœur, à moins que ce ne soit les miennes…

-Pardonne-moi Sakura, commence t-il, son souffle chaud s'infiltrant dans ma nuque. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger comme il le fallait, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais besoin…

Hein ? Je rêve ou il est en train de me faire comprendre qu'il s'en veut vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'est passé… avec Sasuke ? Non, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable pour ça aussi. Ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute. Le repoussant doucement, je relève mon visage vers le sien, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée.

-Itachi… Même si tu l'avais voulu, tu penses réellement que tu aurais pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de ton frère ?

De la surprise passe aussitôt dans ses prunelles sombres, et un léger rictus déforme sa mâchoire.

-On ne peut pas résister au charme d'un Uchiwa… C'est vrai, je me souviens t'avoir dit ça la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Oui, confirmai-je en hochant la tête, à demi-amusée, à demi-mélancolique en y repensant. Je t'avais rétorqué que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avec le caractère de ton frère. Et tu vois le résultat ? Je me retrouve à aimer un type qui n'a jamais eu le moindre sentiment à mon égard. Je suis franchement pathétique non ?

-Idiote, réplique t-il en me donnant un petit coup sur le front. Il ne mérite pas tous ces efforts pour lui. Tes cheveux par exemple, c'est bien pour lui non ?

-Hein ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Euh, c'est à cause d'un stupide pari que j'ai perdu contre lui, je m'en souviens à peine !

Mensonge.

-Ah merde, je croyais que c'était pour lui faire plaisir que tu avais laissé pousser tes cheveux !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Bah, c'est une histoire débile mais à l'école primaire, il y avait une vieille rumeur dans sa classe qui disait qu'il préférait les filles aux cheveux longs. Je m'en rappelle, ça m'avait bien fait marrer quand il m'avait raconté ça ! Parce que toutes les filles de sa classe avaient décidé de laisser pousser leurs cheveux et que Sasuke trouvait ça carrément lourd. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai jamais su si c'était vrai ou faux… ajoute t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin voilà, je t'avais dit que c'était pourrie comme histoire, j'étais persuadé que tu la connaissais et que du coup toi aussi tu…

Incapable de me contenir, j'éclate littéralement de rire, ne l'ayant pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je plaque ma main devant ma bouche pour calmer mon euphorie, mais rien n'y fait, ça m'est tout simplement impossible. Celle-là, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier ! Sans rire, c'est l'anecdote sur Sasuke la plus hilarante que j'ai jamais entendue. Le pire, c'est que je l'imagine parfaitement en train de dire qu'il trouvait cela lourd. Et même si je le hais du plus profond de mon cœur, du moins autant que je l'aime je crois, je ne peux pas ne pas rire. Ça équivaut à me foutre de lui, mais dans le fond ça n'a plus d'importance alors… Reprenant peu à peu mon sérieux, j'inspire à fond puis me redresse pour croiser les prunelles toujours stupéfaites mais aussi amusées d'Itachi.

-Tu crois vraiment… que j'aurais pu faire un truc aussi immature pour plaire à ton frère ?

Souriant, il me tape à nouveau sur la tête ce qui a pour effet de me faire grimacer, puis il m'ébouriffe doucement les cheveux, un peu à la manière d'un grand frère.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre de procédé pour plaire à un garçon, crois-moi. Quand je te regarde, c'est une fille incroyable que j'ai devant moi. Et si Sasuke n'a pas été capable de le remarquer, c'est qu'il ne te mérite tout simplement pas. Peut-être même qu'il s'en mordra les doigts un jour qui sait…

-Je ne pense pas, murmurai-je avec certitude. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je finirais bien par m'en remettre un jour ! Il le faut bien !

Un soupçon d'étonnement passe dans ses yeux et ses lèvres esquissent un infime sourire. Quelque peu triste je dois l'avouer, comme s'il ressentait de la déception à mon égard. Comme si il regrettait que Sasuke m'ait…

-A propos de ton frère, repris-je en baissant les yeux. Il n'a rien dit à propos de mon accident ?

-Euh… A vrai dire, je n'ai pas revu Sasuke depuis l'autre soir, marmonne t-il. Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il s'en foute complètement, enfin vous étiez quand même proches avant… avant tout ça.

Etrange. On dirait qu'il cherche à convaincre davantage lui que moi. Il aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, je pense au contraire que oui, il s'en moque éperdument. Anciennement proches ou non.

-Il est peut-être chez Karin, répondis-je en souriant amèrement.

-Hum, pas si sûr. A moins qu'elle trouve ça amusant d'appeler à la maison alors qu'il est déjà chez elle, j'ai cru que ma mère allait exploser ! Elle est carrément pire que collante cette fille !

-Haha, et encore tu ne les vois pas au lycée ! répliquai-je en riant légèrement.

Il éclate de rire à son tour puis se relève, sous mon regard un peu dépité.

-Tu pars déjà ? murmurai-je, un peu déçue.

-Oui, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler. Et je suis plutôt rassuré de voir par moi-même que tu vas bien, ajoute t-il en se massant la nuque, un sourire un peu gêné. Tu sors quand ?

-Aucune idée. J'espère demain matin, comme ça je n'aurais pas trop de retard dans mes cours. Puis c'est trop long ici, je n'ai rien à faire…

-Mieux vaut que tu sois là à te reposer ! En tout cas je vais pouvoir prévenir Deidara, il était mort d'inquiétude ! Il a même annulé son rencard, alors il va être content d'apprendre que ça n'a pas été inutile, me lance Itachi dans un clin d'œil.

Ah oui Deidara ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire avec lui… J'espère qu'il ne se sent pas coupable de m'avoir fait boire, étant donné que j'étais parfaitement consentante. Fronçant les sourcils, je me remémore la scène qui s'est jouée avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Et Sasori dans tout ça ?

-Bon j'y vais, s'exclame t-il en se penchant pour embrasser mon front.

Exactement comme le faisait Sasuke. Décidemment, ils ne sont pas frères pour rien ces deux là…

-Prends soin de toi et ne force pas trop d'accord ?

-Promis, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il me renvoie le même sourire et s'écarte pour partir. Lui demander, je dois le lui demander. Et peu importe que mon cœur palpite un peu trop fort, que l'angoisse monte au fond de mes entrailles. Il faut que je sache.

-Itachi ! m'écriai-je, m'attirant aussitôt son regard surpris.

-Oui ?

-Je… Qui est-ce qui t'a prévenu que je venais de…

-Sasori, pourquoi ? répond t-il en me coupant dans le flot de mes paroles.

Totalement consternée, je baisse lentement les yeux, ne sachant que penser. Que lui a-t-il dit exactement…

-Il est entré dans le bar complètement paniqué et j'ai eu du mal à saisir ce qu'il m'expliquait au début, reprend Itachi, sa voix se faisant plus basse. Puis je l'ai tout de suite suivi dehors et c'est là que je t'ai vue.

-D'accord, murmurai-je la voix quelque peu tremblante. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir… Ah non attends ! Est-ce que tu sais toi, qui est-ce qui m'a sauvée ? A vrai dire, j'aurais aimé le remercier en face mais personne ne sait qui…

Et là, son regard change du tout au tout, se détachant brusquement du mien. Cela n'a pour effet que de me faire froncer les sourcils, c'est bizarre mais à chaque fois que je pose cette question, j'ai l'impression que les gens l'esquivent.

-Itachi ?

-Ah, excuse-moi Sakura, finit-il par murmurer en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. Je n'en sais rien, il était… il était déjà parti.

-Je vois… répondis-je, nullement convaincue par la fiabilité de ses paroles. Désolée, je te fais perdre du temps avec mes questions stupides.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça va. Allez, j'y vais. A plus tard Sakura, ajoute t-il dans un dernier sourire.

Me forçant un peu, je lui rends son sourire puis il ouvre la porte, avant de la refermer doucement. Le silence qui règne dans la chambre me paraît d'un seul coup comme salvateur, comme si une partie de mes doutes s'était effacée. C'est le cas puisque je sais que Sasori n'a rien dit. Et qu'il ait pu être dans un tel état me surprend un peu je l'avoue. Enfin, il n'est pas complètement responsable, je me rappelle avoir senti un arrière goût d'alcool quand il m'a embrassée. Et puis il ne m'a pas poussée sur la route non plus. Un frisson parcourt mon échine en y repensant et bizarrement, je me sens un peu fatiguée. M'allongeant, je pose ma tête sur mon bras, orientée vers la fenêtre. La pluie frappe toujours contre le carreau, me berçant doucement, mais sans pour autant atténuer ce sentiment qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Le doute. A moins que je ne sois en proie à un paranoïa pour le moins dérangeante, mais j'en doute.

Oui, je suis rassurée mais en même temps j'ai l'impression que l'on me ment et j'ai horreur de ça. Parce que mentir est propre à Sasuke et que ça ne fait qu'augmenter le ressentiment que j'éprouve à son égard. Soupirant, je ferme les yeux pour forcer mon esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Peine perdue. Itachi a beau dire, je sais parfaitement que Sasuke ne regrettera jamais de m'avoir rejetée. Jamais. Tout comme moi, je ne pourrais jamais regretter entièrement le temps que j'ai passé avec lui. Oser dire, ou même penser le contraire, équivaudrait à me mentir à moi-même. Parce que dans le fond, tous ces souvenirs ne pourront jamais s'effacer de ma mémoire. Tout comme son visage, sa voix, et ce sourire énigmatique qu'il m'adressait quelque fois. Quoique je dise, je ne pourrais jamais oublier Sasuke. Et honnêtement, ça m'énerve.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne s'arrêtait plus de pleuvoir. Cela faisait trois jours que le ciel restait perpétuellement morose, et aucune éclaircie ne semblait vouloir pointer dans le ciel qui demeurait chaotique. Les terminales et les premières avaient été obligés de faire cours de sport à l'intérieur à nouveau, et à vrai dire cela ne dérangeait pas l'Uchiwa. Gai-sensei lui avait interdit de jouer en voyant sa main, bandée suite à la blessure qu'il s'était infligé. Sasuke avait du rester à l'écart et d'un côté il avait écopé d'un peu de répit vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le regardait encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire et Sasuke s'était vaguement demandé s'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu ensuite à son appel. De plus, il avait subi toute la journée les brimades de son actuelle petite amie et des autres filles, celles-ci étrangement au courant qu'il se trouvait dans le bar au moment de l'accident. Pas la peine de se demander qui avait vendu la mèche, mais il s'était résigné à ne faire aucun commentaire. Encore. Alors même s'il pleuvait à nouveau cette journée-là, cela ne faisait aucun différence pour lui. Marchant aux côtés de Kiba sous le parapluie que tenait ce dernier, il réfléchissait. Elle n'était pas venue la veille et cela l'avait quelque peu alerté, bien qu'il lui semblait avoir entendu son aîné dire à ses parents qu'elle se portait comme un charme. Kiba à côté, ne disait rien, tentant bien que mal de ne pas poser de questions au brun qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il le trouvait encore plus transparent qu'à l'ordinaire depuis la veille, et il était convaincu que cela avait un rapport avec Sakura. Même Naruto semblait bizarre ! Il avait espéré pouvoir obtenir auprès de la blonde quelques indices, étant là un prétexte pour lui parler mais il n'avait pas osé. Après tout, elle aussi devait s'être fait un sang d'encre pour son amie…

-Sasuke ! Kiba ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir arriver un Naruto gainé par la pluie, haletant comme jamais. A l'évidence il avait couru, bien que non en retard. Sasuke tiqua, sachant parfaitement ce qui valait cette avance. Naruto devait sans doute espérer de voir la rose arriver au lycée, voilà tout…

-Je hais cette satanée pluie bordel ! s'écria t-il une fois à leur hauteur, s'engouffrant immédiatement sous le maigre abri, à la droite de son meilleur ami. Ça va durer combien de temps encore ?

-Un bon bout de temps à mon avis, marmonna Kiba, nullement étonné que Sasuke n'émette aucune réponse. Il va encore y avoir un monde fou à la cafétéria ce midi !

-C'est clair, renchérit le blond, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au brun.

Celui-ci gardait son regard fixé vers le sol, ses pas rapides comparés à ceux de Kiba et Naruto. Comme s'il était pressé d'arriver au lycée, comme s'il cherchait encore à… fuir. Naruto soupira, se rappelant sa conversation avec la mère de son ami, puis il releva la tête et aperçut Yamanaka et la cousine de Neji, en compagnie de Sai.

-Ça vous dit d'attendre Shikamaru et Neji ? Je dis pas Lee, vu que je sais qu'il est sûrement déjà au lycée ce crétin !

-Pas de soucis, lâcha Kiba d'une voix morne.

Insistant auprès du brun, Naruto attendit que celui-ci daigne cligner des yeux en signe d'approbation, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral. Au moins il n'était pas si amorphe que ça ! Tous trois se posèrent contre le portail, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Sai et les deux filles. Ils semblaient en grande conversation, et Naruto crut entendre la blonde parler de Morino comme d'un abruti, provoquant les rires des deux autres. Le regard azur du blond se posa malgré lui sur la jolie brune, n'étant pas habitué à la voir rire aussi spontanément. En général elle se contentait de bafouiller, il s'en était aperçu depuis la soirée qui avait eu lieu au lycée. Peut-être était-elle très timide… Secouant la tête, il se gifla mentalement pour se poser de pareilles questions, surtout que c'était à la cousine de Neji qu'il pensait, donc pas vraiment n'importe qui. Naruto tenait quelque peu à la vie… Soudain, le bruit d'un klaxon et d'une voiture arrivant à vive allure le sortit de sa transe et tous trois relevèrent la tête. Incrédule, Naruto se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire gober ses clés de voiture à Morino, avant de le tuer.

-Ce type est complètement inconscient… souffla Kiba à côté. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se garer de cette manière !

-Non mais lui je te jure ! vociféra le blond en fronçant des sourcils. Il est débile ou quoi, il veut la renvoyer à l'hôpital ?

Seul Sasuke ne disait rien, bien trop occupé à détailler la scène mais surtout l'expression de peur qui se lisait sur la jeune fille. Morino n'était pas inconscient, non, il était tout simplement suicidaire. Son frère n'avait pas menti, elle avait l'air en pleine forme. Mis à part le fait qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et que sa main était plaquée sur sa bouche, elle avait l'air d'aller… bien. Il esquissa un léger rictus, se maudissant pour s'inquiéter autant pour son ancienne amie. Pour éviter de la faire souffrir, il devait s'effacer de sa vie. Et cela commençait par ne plus avoir aucune pensée à son égard. D'autant plus que Karin risquait de faire des siennes, et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Ne le supportait déjà plus. C'est alors que des pas retentirent tout près d'eux mais seul Sasuke releva la tête pour croiser le regard blasé de Shikamaru.

-Mais c'est quoi vos faces d'ahuris les mecs ?

Naruto et Kiba se retournèrent subitement, s'octroyant chacun une belle douleur à la nuque.

-Aïe… marmonnèrent-ils en chœur.

-On peut savoir ce que vous regardez ? J'imagine que ça doit être galère pour Sakura d'être reluquée comme une bête de foire putain…

-Hn, t'inquiète, répondit l'Uchiwa. Elle va subir ça toute la journée de toute manière.

Déconcerté, Naruto tourna lentement son visage vers celui de son ami et se rendit compte qu'il ne le regardait déjà plus. Non, il regardait distinctement sur le côté, et il n'y avait nul doute sur l'identité de la personne qu'il sondait de ses prunelles sombres. Et Sasuke savait parfaitement que c'était une erreur de la regarder ainsi. Parce plus il la regardait, et plus il se perdait lui-même dans ses mensonges.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La main plaquée sur mes lèvres pourtant déjà fermement closes, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, me rendant compte avec soulagement que oui, nous sommes bien arrêtés. Je ne sais pas si je manque d'air parce qu'Idate a mis trop de chauffage, mais une chose est sûre, j'ai un grand besoin de respirer ! Et lui qui continue de siffloter à côté… non c'en est trop. Ouvrant la porte en tremblant, j'arrive à ma grande surprise à me lever du siège sans trop de difficultés, mes jambes semblant n'être que du coton.

-Ça va Sakura ? s'enquit Hinata en s'approchant près de moi. Tu es toute pâle.

-Non mais tu te crois ou Idate ? s'écrie Ino à ma droite. Elle sort d'un important traumatisme et toi tu joues les pilotes de course sur la route, t'es cinglé ma parole !

-Hé ! Je lui ai proposé de l'emmener, elle est là ! Et en morceaux en plus ! Hein Sakura, dis-leur que je conduis bien sinon Ino va friser la crise d'apoplexie là !

J'entends vaguement un coup porté à son insu et je retire ma main pour inspirer un grand bol d'air. Et dire que j'ai déjeuné ce matin, exceptionnellement… Ma mère a fermement tenu à ce que je finisse tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, c'était soit ça soit elle me gardait chez moi. Et ça, plutôt mourir ! Enfin mourir… non. J'ai déjà eu la permission de quitter l'hôpital hier matin, sous la condition exclusive de ne pas faire d'effort stupide et inutile, et le docteur Nakamura m'a même retiré mon bandage. Ça, c'est le point positif je dirais. Je dois seulement m'assurer que la plaie cicatrise totalement, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème étant donné que je ne ressens plus du tout la douleur. Il n'y a pas à dire, il a fait un travail exceptionnel ! Je suis presque comme neuve, je dis presque parce que je reste légèrement fatiguée, à cause des médicaments que je dois prendre pour le choc et tout ça… Le pire, c'est lorsque j'ai vu ma tête dans une glace hier matin. J'ai hurlé à ma mère qu'elle aurait pu me dire que je ressemblais à ce point à une morte, sans parler de l'état de mes cheveux, complètement négligés. Enfin, me voilà à nouveau sur pied, prête à affronter les regards de toute sorte. Moqueurs, compatissants… je me suis préparée à tout.

-Aide-moi Sakura !

Idate m'attrape brusquement par les épaules, feignant de se cacher pour échapper au courroux de mon amie, sous le regard moqueur de Sai. Croisant ses prunelles d'encre, je lève les yeux au ciel et m'écarte de ce crétin en enfilant mon sac sous mon bras.

-Au moins, notre arrivée aura été remarquée ! s'exclame t-il à haute voix, histoire que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre.

Fronçant les sourcils, je suis son regard et m'arrête un moment, croisant par mégarde celui de Sasuke. Ceci aussitôt fait, il détourne la tête et ça m'arrache un soupir, me demandant au fond de moi jusqu'à quand je vais devoir subir cela. J'attends sa petite amie au tournant, pas la peine de savoir que Karin et ses acolytes me réservent sans doute un accueil… glacial. Elles doivent sans doute regretter qu'il ne me soit pas arrivé quelque chose de plus conséquent que ça. Puis mes yeux se posent dans les prunelles azures de Naruto, qui m'adresse le plus chaleureux des sourires. Je lui rends la pareille, espérant avoir l'occasion de discuter avec lui aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin de questionner qui que ce soit pour savoir s'il s'est fait du soucis ou non, Naruto me materne tellement que je connais déjà la réponse. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de lui aussi. Idate jacasse encore comme une pie derrière moi et n'en pouvant plus, je me retourne brusquement.

-Idate, je n'ai rien dit dans la voiture parce que j'étais bien trop occupée à penser à ma survie. Mais tu sais, c'est à la tête que j'ai été blessée. Tu l'as vue celle-là ? ajoutai-je en lui souriant, ma main tendue dans sa direction. Elle peut faire de très gros dégâts, tu veux vérifier par toi-même ?

-Mais ma parole, t'es pire que violente ! s'exclame t-il en reculant doucement. Non ça va, je te crois sur parole !

Devant son visage apeuré, j'esquisse un léger sourire amusé puis me retourne en lui tirant la manche.

-Allez, te fais pas de bile ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me servir de garde du corps aujourd'hui !

-Pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi !

Ino et Hinata éclatent de rire et nous passons rapidement le portail, s'octroyant en prime une belle paire de yeux braqués dans notre direction. Je n'y fais nullement attention, je sais déjà qui nous regarde et je n'ai pas envie de m'y attarder. Même si là je n'ai pas senti son regard, celui auquel j'ai eu droit tout à l'heure m'a amplement suffit. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, et déjà au moment de grimper les marches j'ai le sentiment d'être observée. C'est parfaitement le cas, puisque tous les élèves que nous croisons se retournent sur notre passage. Je réprime un soupir, imaginant parfaitement ce à quoi ils doivent penser. Du genre que j'ai voulu me suicider, ou alors que je ne suis tellement pas douée que j'ai failli me prendre une voiture… Ouais, ce genre de rumeurs qui en temps normal, auraient pu me foutre le moral à zéro mais là… elles risquent de me faire rire plutôt qu'autre chose. Une fois arrivés à l'entrée de notre couloir, c'est la bérézina. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtent et tout le monde a le regard rivé vers nous. Vers moi accessoirement. Je lève les yeux au ciel et commence à marcher, nullement impressionnée par ce comportement. J'en vois quelques uns se chuchoter des choses à l'oreille, d'autres me jetant un bref coup d'œil et d'autres qui ne me regardent pas du tout. Eux, je les bénis ! Puis devant notre classe, j'aperçois Tenten et Temari en pleine discussion. Je continue de marcher pour arriver à leur niveau, et elles relèvent leurs visages vers moi, le regard plein de compassion. Venant d'elles, je ne peux rien dire. Nous étions toujours fourrées ensemble, alors…

-Sakura, commence Tenten, le regard baissé. On a appris ce qu'il s'était passé et je suis rassurée de voir que tu…

-Que je vais bien ? demandai-je en souriant. Hum, je te remercie, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Je pète la forme !

Elles s'échangent un regard surpris puis pouffent gentiment de rire, augmentant mon sentiment de bonté envers elles. Parce que je sais que dans le fond, elles n'auraient jamais cherché à m'évincer. Pas elles. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je croise le regard d'Ino, qui me fait signer de regarder ailleurs. Intriguée, je fais ce qu'elle me demande et mon humeur redescend légèrement, croisant le regard furieux de Karin. Je savais bien qu'elle serait déçue… Kin marche à côté d'elle, lui parlant de je ne sais quoi tandis que Tayuya est à ma surprise, en retrait derrière. Etrange, d'habitude c'est elle qui est toujours collée à Karin… Sous mon regard blasé, elles se posent contre un mur et je tourne la tête, n'ayant que faire de la manière dont elles peuvent me regarder. La voix de Kin me parvient de loin mais je n'arrive pas à cerner complètement ce qu'elle dit.

-Quel dommage qu'elle soit déjà revenue, lance tout à coup la voix perçante de Karin, interrompant celle de Kin. Ça aurait évité bien du soucis à mon Sasuke-kun, il commence à en avoir ras le bol qu'elle continue à s'accrocher comme une sangsue…

Pas la peine de se demander pour qui ce message ô combien amical est destiné ! Dommage, mais ça ne m'atteint pas. D'un côté je la plains, comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que son mec si parfait m'a embrassée il y a à peine quelques jours ! Moi aussi, je peux être mesquine si je le veux. Histoire de la faire rager, j'entame la discussion avec Tenten et Temari, tandis que j'entends Ino parler avec les gars et Hinata. C'est clair que Karin doit bouiller là, voir que personne ne se soucie de ce qu'elle dit… Son égo doit en prendre un coup, mais à charge de revanche.

-C'est cool non, que demain ce soit banalisé ! s'écrie Idate, s'attirant tous les regards.

-Hein ? murmurai-je en arquant un sourcil. Banalisé ?

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te le dire Sakura, marmonne Ino en se frappant le haut du crâne. Ils l'ont annoncé hier, exceptionnellement demain il n'y pas cours ! Ce qui veut dire grasse matinée !

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Les profs ont tous une formation obligatoire, répond Sai. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander, si tu veux on peut se retrouver en ville dès le matin.

-Q-Quoi ? murmurai-je, sentant mes joues rougir anormalement.

-Seulement si tu en as envie hein ! ajoute t-il en souriant.

Terriblement inattendu. Sai est en train de me proposer de sortir avec lui toute la journée demain. Que répondre ? D'un côté j'en ai atrocement envie, je sais que je vais pouvoir décompresser un maximum avec lui. Mais… je sais aussi que ses sentiments dépassent quelque peu ceux du stade de l'amitié. Sa phrase me revient en mémoire et je la chasse aussitôt. Non, je sais qu'il ne me forcera en rien de toute manière. Il ne tentera pas de m'embrasser sans mon consentement, j'en suis entièrement convaincue.

-D'accord. Je veux bien, répondis-je en souriant doucement.

Son sourire s'intensifie un peu plus et je tourne la tête vers Ino, me rendant compte que son visage est fermé. Bizarre, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle agit de la sorte. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, il va juste falloir que je confirme ma thèse !

-Ah voilà le prof !

Ino soupire et je salue Sai et Idate de la main, pour marcher en direction de la salle. Jiraiya-sensei arrive et son regard me balaye rapidement, s'attardant son mon visage. Bah quoi, ça ne se voit pas non plus que je suis allée à l'hôpital !

-Content de vous revoir Haruno, me lance t-il avec un léger sourire. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur.

-Je suis désolée Sensei, murmurai-je en m'inclinant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va. Ça tombe bien, la directrice m'a dit que si je te voyais à mon cours il fallait que je te transmette un message. Il faudra que tu ailles la voir à la pause déjeuner, d'accord ?

-Hum, pas de soucis, répondis-je en me redressant.

Il opine de la tête puis entre dans la salle, moi et le reste de la classe le suivant sans rien dire. Je me dirige vers mon bureau et m'y assois dans un soupir, dire que j'ai failli ne plus être assise à cette place ! Hinata s'assoit à son tour à la sienne et nous échangeons un regard complice. Puis soudainement, des cris se font entendre dans le couloir et j'entends Karin crier à quelqu'un d'aller se faire foutre, avant d'entrer en trombe dans la salle. Elle ne lance même pas un regard d'excuse au prof et se dirige rapidement vers sa place, sans omettre de me lancer au passage un regard haineux. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant brièvement à qui elle a pu parler de cette manière. Mon choix se tournerait plus vers Sasuke mais depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, je ne les ai jamais entendu se disputer alors ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lui ! L'appel passée, le cours commence et je retrouve mes marques, suivant attentivement le cours. Toute la matinée se déroule ainsi, je prends en note tout ce que disent les profs, même Orochimaru-sensei ! D'habitude je trouve son cours d'un ennui mortel mais pour une fois… La sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin des cours et je me lève pour ranger mes affaires.

-Tu vas dès maintenant voir Tsunade ? me demande Hinata à ma droite.

-Oui, comme ça plus vite j'irais la voir, plus vite je saurais ce qu'elle veut me dire, répondis-je en souriant. Enfin, je sais déjà de quoi elle va me parler !

-De ton accident j'imagine. Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non ça va aller ! Restez dans la salle, comme ça je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé !

-Pas de soucis ! s'exclame Ino en arrivant. Pour la peine je prends ta table, j'ai toujours voulu voir la vue que l'on avait d'ici !

J'éclate de rire puis les contourne pour sortir de la salle, jusqu'à ce que je ne me cogne brutalement contre quelqu'un.

-Oh Sakura-chan excuse-moi ! Je t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

Massant mon front, je relève mon visage pour croiser le regard inquiet de Naruto. Je secoue la tête et le pli sur son front se dissipe aussitôt, une grimace se formant sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis content de te voir, murmure t-il.

-Moi aussi Naruto. Par contre je ne peux pas rester discuter avec toi, Tsunade veut me voir.

-Ah bah attends je t'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau alors !

Je le remercie puis nous commençons à marcher, en silence d'abord. Je n'aime pas trop qu'il y ait du silence quand je suis avec Naruto, je préfère l'entendre parler gaiement, ça lui ressemble tellement plus…

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu te voir à l'hôpital, commence t-il, m'obligeant à le regarder. J'avais peur de te voir dans un sale état ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je m'en suis voulu. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Au contraire, j'aurais été bien plus fâchée si tu étais venu me rendre visite par pitié. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde !

-Haha, tant mieux alors !

-Mais… qui t'a dit que j'étais à l'hôpital ?

-Euh…

Je m'arrête brusquement et le stoppe dans ses pas, ma main tenant son bras pour le forcer à me regarder.

-Naruto, je t'en prie…

-C'est Sasuke, lâche t-il sous mon regard abasourdi.

Quoi ? Ce serait Sasuke qui lui aurait…

-Il m'a prévenu le lendemain, en me disant qu'il jugeait normal que je le sache, étant donné que tu étais mon amie. C'est l'unique phrase qu'il m'ait dite, après j'ai du l'appeler au moins une bonne dizaine de fois pour savoir comment tu allais et quand j'ai enfin réussi à l'avoir il a…

Sous mon expression stupéfaite, il plaque soudainement sa main sur sa bouche, un peu comme s'il venait de m'en dire trop. Je ne comprends plus trop là. Pourquoi avoir prévenu Naruto ? Il s'en fiche, il n'en a rien à faire de moi alors pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi tout le monde me ment ? Ce que vient de faire Naruto à l'instant, c'est la même chose que ce qu'a fait Itachi. Pourquoi tous ceux qui parlent de lui s'arrêtent d'un seul coup ? C'est quand même étrange, au pire qu'ils ne me parlent pas de lui et tout ira bien ! Surtout qu'à cause de cela, ça ne fait que me faire douter encore plus… Lâchant un soupir, je relâche Naruto et lui adresse un regard quelque peu amer.

-Naruto, il y a quelque chose sur Sasuke que tu ne peux pas me dire ou quoi ?

-N-Non, balbutie t-il. Crois-moi, j'ai beau être son meilleur ami je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer non plus. C'est juste que… je lui ai fait une morale, voilà tout.

-Tu perds ton temps Naruto, murmurai-je.

-Je sais. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien à ce qu'on dit. Bon, je vais te laisser continuer toute seule. Salue la vieille Tsunade de ma part !

-Répète un peu ça Uzumaki ? s'exclame une voix assez forte.

Naruto se fige et je tourne la tête pour croiser le regard noisette de la directrice, la sentant passablement énervée.

-Je… j'ai rien dit ! réplique Naruto en s'inclinant. A plus tard Sakura-chan !

Et il dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, sans doute pour échapper à la colère de Tsunade. Quel crétin celui-là !

-Ah, il est incorrigible, murmure Tsunade en soupirant. Allons dans mon bureau.

M'inclinant légèrement, je la suis sans prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à son vaste bureau, la remerciant au moment de passer la porte. Elle me désigne la chaise posée en évidence devant son bureau et je m'y cale, les mains sur mes genoux. J'ai beau savoir ce qu'elle va me dire, ça n'atténue pas mon stress pour autant !

-Bon, commence-t-elle en s'asseyant. Je suis heureuse de te voir en pleine forme, après ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Tout s'est bien passé ce matin ?

-Euh… oui, sans soucis particulier. Je suis désolée si je vous ai causé du soucis, ça n'était pas mon attention.

-J'imagine bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis soulagée de t'entendre dire que tout va bien.

-Hum. Vous m'avez convoquée juste pour parler de mon accident ? demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ces derniers cillent un peu et elle croise les mains, posant son doux regard sur le côté.

-Je voulais aussi te faire parvenir de la part d'Ebisu-sensei que tu pouvais de nouveau assister à ses cours. Il tenait à ce que je te le dise moi-même.

Choquée, j'écarquille les yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu. Attends, il m'a semblé l'entendre dire distinctement qu'il parlerait à Tsunade, pas qu'il me ferait une faveur ! Je me rappelle encore de son regard réprobateur, je m'en souviens parfaitement alors soit je suis en train de délirer, soit c'est du grand délire tout simplement.

-V-Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Parfaitement, il est venu me voir lui-même pour m'informer de sa décision. Je ne l'ai incité en rien, je te le garantie.

-Eh bien c'est… inattendu, répondis-je en baissant les yeux, cherchant d'où ce soudain revirement.

-Tu vas accepter son offre j'espère ?

-B-bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je en relevant la tête. J'ai déjà pris trop de retard, même si je travaillais à la bibliothèque pour tenter de suivre le programme…

-Voilà qui est dit ! Bon, il n'y plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive et…

Un coup retentit au même moment contre la porte, l'interrompant dans ses mots.

-Pile à l'heure, murmure-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Entrez !

Intriguée, je tourne la tête pour voir à qui elle vient de crier d'entrer et mes yeux sont sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites lorsque je vois de qui il s'agit. Son regard se pose vivement sur moi pour fuir aussitôt, me laissant encore plus pantoise. Pourquoi… Tayuya est-elle là ? Je la vois s'incliner lentement vers Tsunade qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Kashiwagi ici présente s'est proposée de te prêter ses notes, pour que tu puisses rattraper ton retard en maths. Et Ebisu n'y voit aucun objection.

C'est quoi, la blague de l'année ? Si je m'attendais à un tel retour putain… Tayuya, me prêter ses cours comme si j'étais son amie. C'est incompréhensible, elle s'est fait un choc à la tête elle aussi ou quoi !

-Euh… d'accord, murmurai-je, toujours aussi déconcertée. Je peux y aller maintenant ? Je n'ai pas encore mangé à vrai dire.

-Oui tu peux y aller ! Merci de t'être déplacée Haruno, et je compte sur ta présence au cours de maths de cet après-midi.

-J'en serais, vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondis-je, heureuse tout de même de pouvoir réintégrer le cours d'Ebisu.

-Bien. Kashiwagi, je te laisse voir ça avec Haruno. Vous pouvez sortir.

Je me relève, m'incline pour la saluer puis me dirige vers la porte, laissant Tayuya en sortir avant de la refermer. Le regard amusé que m'a jeté la directrice me laisse un peu perplexe, mais j'imagine que je ne dois pas m'y attarder plus qu'autre chose. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'autorise quelques secondes avant de tourner mon visage vers celui de Tayuya.

-Tu joues à quoi ? murmurai-je, la voix quelque peu irritée. Je pouvais tout aussi bien demander à Hinata ou Ino de me filer leurs notes, alors pourquoi toi ?

Elle baisse aussitôt la tête, tortillant ses doigts dans tous les sens. Elle n'est quand même pas gênée ? Je lui ai posé une question toute simple, je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça. Il y a forcément une raison derrière ce geste…

-Ne penses pas que je l'ai fait pour toi, lâche-t-elle soudainement, la voix mal assurée. Je passais dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu Ebisu en parler à Tsunade et je…

-Attends une minute, la coupai-je, m'octroyant son regard surpris. Tu veux dire quoi exactement en disant que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi ? Pourquoi alors, c'est Karin qui t'a demandé de…

-Non ! s'écrie-t-elle brusquement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Ce… ce n'est pas elle, elle ne m'a rien demandé. Elle n'est même pas au courant que je suis là, ni même Kin.

C'est étrange… mais je crois comprendre. Ou plutôt j'ai du mal à admettre que ça puisse être ceci. A moins qu'elle m'ait écoutée la dernière fois, chose qui me paraît inconcevable ! Et pourtant…

-Tayuya, commençai-je. Tu as peur de Karin ?

-Quoi ? P-Pas du tout ! s'exclame-t-elle, l'expression nullement convaincante. C'est juste que je… je…

-Tayuya…

-J'ai fait ça pour moi d'accord ? Pour me prouver que j'étais encore quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'intègre… Que je ne me faisais pas manipuler par Karin comme tu me l'avais dit ! Et le pire… le pire… c'est que je n'arrive pas à te donner du tord Haruno. Alors je me suis dit qu'en faisant ça, je me sentirais mieux après…

La sondant de mes prunelles émeraudes, je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je n'y arrive pas. Tayuya est devant moi, à expier à moitié ses pêchés, à sous-entendre qu'elle ne supporte plus Karin et pourtant… je n'arrive pas à parler. Non pas que les mots sont coincés dans ma gorge, non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

-Je ne veux pas non plus que tu penses que je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait, ou autre chose dans ce genre là, continue-t-elle, la voix toujours secouée de tremblements. Je ne peux pas m'excuser comme ça, ça… ça ne me ressemble pas… Haruno je…

-Arrête, murmurai-je, le visage fermé. Arrête Tayuya, j'en ai assez entendu.

-Haruno…

-Je comprends tout à fait, alors ne te force pas à essayer de justifier tes mots. Ça suffit amplement comme ça. Et je te remercie d'avoir eu le courage de venir me voir pour me le dire. Oui, je te remercie.

Des larmes se forment au bord de ses cils et elle plaque son visage de ses mains, ses épaules tremblant légèrement. Un peu dépitée, je tends la main pour lui toucher l'épaule mais mon corps se fige lentement, me coupant dans mon élan. Non, je ne peux pas la consoler. Je ne pense pas être mauvaise, mais on dirait bien que je ne suis pas si gentille que ça non plus. Luttant contre ma colère, je me retourne et commence à descendre les escaliers, sans lui accorder un dernier regard. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Mes pas sont tellement rapides que j'arrive déjà dans mon couloir, évitant à nouveau les regards suspicieux des gens. Ils m'importent peu actuellement. Franchissant le seuil de la salle, je me dirige vers Ino et Hinata, les coupant dans leur discussion.

-Enfin ! s'écrie Ino tandis que je m'assois. Tsunade t'a fait un discours mémorable ou quoi ?

-On peut… dire ça comme ça. Je suis autorisée à réintégrer le cours d'Ebisu.

-Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire changer d'avis à ton avis ?

-Je… j'en sais rien, répondis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

En réalité, je suis en train de me forcer à sourire. Mon esprit est totalement concentré sur ma conversation avec Tayuya et je n'arrive pas à m'ôter la vision de ses épaules tremblantes. Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir mais je ne sais pas, je me sens mal. Peut-être parce que je sais ce que c'est, le sentiment d'être trahie. Oui, je le connais à en crever alors dans le fond, je comprends le ressentiment de Tayuya. Oui. Forçant mon esprit à penser à autre chose, j'entame un nouveau sujet de discussion avec mes deux amies et peu à peu, j'arrive à rire et ne plus y penser. En surface du moins. Puis l'après-midi passe et je ne la vois pas défiler. Ebisu ne m'a lancé aucune remarque, pas l'ombre d'un regard, rien. Je pense qu'il faudra que j'aille le remercier pour m'avoir autorisée à revenir en cours, c'est la moindre des choses et ça brisera la glace. Peut-être même qu'on va pouvoir repartir sur des bonnes bases, d'autant plus que j'ai toujours eu de bons résultats dans son cours, en partie grâce à l'aide de Sasuke. Et voilà, je pense encore à lui. Une fois dans le couloir, je me rends compte qu'Idate et Sai ne sont pas encore sortis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on les attend ?

-Bah, attendons-les dehors ! Il pleut toujours par contre, je vais galérer pour rentrer…

-Demande à Idate de te ramener, lançai-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Non merci !

Hinata rit doucement à côté et je fais une grimace à Ino, avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Ça m'énerve, mais je n'arrête pas de réfléchir. Tayuya n'est pas venue en cours, et je n'ai pas osé jeter un coup d'œil vers Karin pour voir son expression. Si j'ai déjà été d'humeur acariâtre, elle a carrément atteint le summum ! Une fois dans la cour, je sens les gouttes d'eau tomber dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata me couvre de son parapluie. La remerciant d'un sourire, nous nous dirigeons toutes les trois vers le portail et au moment où nous passons celui-ci, quelque chose attire mon regard malgré moi. Mon corps cesse aussitôt de se mouvoir, de légers frissons se propageant sur mon épiderme. Mon regard est figé, interdit. Tout comme le sont ses prunelles marrons, imperturbables. Devant nous se tient Sasori, sa tête couverte par la capuche de son gilet. La peur et l'effroi s'emparent lentement de moi, alors que je n'ai aucune raison d'être effrayée ainsi. J'entends à peine Ino me parler et il suffit d'un coup de coude de sa part pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

-Sakura ! C'est qui ce type aux cheveux rouges qui te fixe là ?

-Je…

-Je le sens pas, tu le connais ?

-On… peut dire ça.

Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Que fait-il ici bon sang ? Moi qui espérais ne plus le revoir de ma vie, c'est loupé visiblement. Me retournant vers les filles, j'inspire un grand coup.

-Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Vous restez là et vous ne bougez pas, surtout toi Ino c'est compris ?

-Mais…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, tournant déjà les talons pour aller à sa rencontre. Ses lèvres closes me rappellent brièvement avec quelle férocité il m'a embrassée contre ce mur et je réprime un frisson de dégoût. Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je me force non sans difficulté à garder la tête droite, partagée entre l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes et celle de le gifler de toutes mes forces. Aucune des solutions n'est la bonne mais bon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je avec dureté, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire.

-Hum… A vrai dire j'aurais voulu discuter avec toi. Tu as un peu de temps ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Désolée, tu t'es déplacé pour rien.

Puis au moment où je veux me retourner, il m'agrippe subitement le bras, me plongeant à nouveau dans ce souvenir que je tente d'oublier.

-Lâche-moi ! criai-je en me dégageant brusquement, ramenant ma main tremblante contre ma poitrine, le cœur prêt à imploser.

La respiration haletante, je sonde son regard, totalement apeurée. Je dois me reprendre, je dois me reprendre. Il n'a rien fait, il veut juste discuter. Remarquant un cocard en dessous de son œil gauche, je baisse les yeux, la pluie tombant doucement sur mon nez.

-Sakura s'il te plaît, murmure t-il. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Il fallait y penser avant, maugréai-je en reculant légèrement.

Mes yeux plongés dans ceux de Sasori, j'essaie d'y voir un semblant de culpabilité mais rien n'y fait, mon esprit ne fait que renfoncer la rancœur et le dégoût que je ressens pour lui. Puis lentement, son regard se détache de ma personne pour regarder plus loin et un faible rictus passe sur son visage.

-Sasuke.

Mon cœur rate un battement, comprenant soudainement qui se tient derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux, essayant par un quelconque moyen de me réveiller de ce cauchemar, de tout ça…

-C'est un lycée ici, rétorque la voix sèche que j'ai tant entendue. Tu es là pour quoi ?

-Merci, je sais que c'est un lycée, répond narquoisement Sasori. Je suis venu pour discuter avec Sakura, pas avec toi.

Oui, il est venu discuter avec moi alors qu'il parte bon sang, qu'il s'en aille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui cette fois, je n'ai plus besoin de lui tout court… Une main se pose sur mon épaule et j'ouvre brutalement les yeux pour croiser les prunelles claires de Naruto, qui me regarde étrangement, l'air à la fois soucieux et furieux.

-Sakura-chan… T'es toute blanche, ça va ?

Si ça va ? Je ne sais même plus moi-même si ça va justement… Tout allait bien, et tout s'écroule petit à petit. Mais je n'ai pas à avoir peur putain, je n'ai pas à craindre d'être seule avec Sasori ! Itachi m'a dit qu'il était paniqué, qu'il était paniqué… Il est humain, comme tout le monde. Il ne me fera rien.

-Merci Naruto, mais je t'assure que ça va. J'allais justement… partir avec Sasori, murmurai-je, grinçant des dents pour terminer ma phrase.

Ce dernier écarquille aussitôt les yeux, visiblement étonné que j'accepte de le suivre. Allez, je suis peut-être en train de faire une connerie monumentale mais qu'importe, je crois que j'ai déjà connu pire.

-Euh, t'es sûre que tu veux aller avec lui ? Ino et Hinata elles…

-Dis-leur que tout ira bien, qu'elles n'ont pas à s'en faire. Ça va aller Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

-Sakura-chan…

Ne le laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, j'avance d'un pas en forçant mes membres de bouger, puis les autres pas suivent rapidement, passant devant Sasori qui finit par me suivre lentement. Les lèvres serrées, je me retiens de pleurer, incapable de supporter la pression du regard lourd de Sasuke braqué sur moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je parte discuter avec Sasori hein ? Il n'est au courant de rien que je sache, ça n'explique en aucun cas l'hostilité dont il a fait preuve à son égard. Incompréhensible, il restera à jamais indéchiffrable. Et moi, que suis-je en train de faire, à marcher sans but précis, en proie à une peur indescriptible ? Les minutes défilent incroyablement vite, je garde la main serrée sur la poignée de mon sac, n'inspirant que peu comparé à la normale. J'ai peur que si je ne respire, j'éclate en sanglots. Je ne le veux pas, pas devant Sasori. Je ne veux plus pleurer, tout simplement. Et la pluie continue de tomber, imprégnant peu à peu mes vêtements. Le contact humide sur ma peau me donne davantage l'envie de frissonner.

-Sakura !

Je m'arrête subitement de marcher, jetant un regard sombre à Sasori.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un café, il fait vraiment froid là, murmure t-il en me désignant une enseigne du doigt.

Y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, j'acquiesce malgré moi et le suis sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je suis encore ici, et surtout pourquoi je le suis. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? M'asseyant machinalement, je pose mon sac à côté de moi et enlève ma veste, attendant sans rien dire que Sasori ne revienne. La voix de Sasuke résonne encore dans ma tête, martelant mon crâne. Une ou deux minutes après, je l'entends s'asseoir en face de moi, posant une tasse à côté de ma main.

-Merci, murmurai-je faiblement, avant de porter la tasse à mes lèvres.

La chaleur du liquide amer dans ma gorge me donne l'impression d'être chauffée à blanc, et je grimace en reposant la tasse, m'attirant son regard légèrement amusé. Je fronce les sourcils, n'éprouvant de toute manière aucun plaisir à me trouver ici, avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de le suivre ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux garder tes excuses pour toi, ça n'effacera rien.

-Je sais. Mais je voulais m'excuser, d'une manière quelconque. Je… j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de débile, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais quand je t'ai vue dehors contre ce mur, je…

-Tu me regardais déjà avec un air louche durant la soirée, lui fis-je remarquer. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me reluquer.

-C'est vrai, soupire t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. J'étais complètement bourré, je voulais pas te faire du mal, ni encore moins t'effrayer. Sakura s'il te plaît crois-moi…

Pour un peu, je le plaindrais presque. Il a l'air tellement abattu, en proie aux remords que je ne peux pas ne pas lui pardonner. Je crois même que je l'ai déjà fait quelque part, enfin non… Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce qu'il m'a fait, mais d'un autre côté il n'est pas responsable de mon accident. Il ne l'est pas.

-Je te crois Sasori, murmurai-je, son regard se posant sur moi avec surprise. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement, ça m'est… impossible. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Sakura…

-N'en parlons plus, ce qui est fait est fait. Et Itachi m'a dit dans quel état tu étais, alors je n'ai aucune raison de penser que tu me voulais du mal.

-Et c'est le cas, je regrette que tu aies du subir ça par ma faute. Je m'en suis voulu pour…

-Arrête, le coupai-je brusquement de la main. On sait tous les deux que tu ne m'as pas poussée sur la route, alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

-Oui, mais c'est tout de même à cause de moi si tu as quitté le trottoir. Peu importe ce que tu essaieras de me dire, je m'en voudrais continuellement. Sasuke me l'a très bien fait comprendre d'ailleurs… ajoute t-il en tapotant son œil.

Sa dernière phrase m'alarme et je fronce les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah ce cocard n'est pas venu tout seul ! Je ne pensais pas que le cadet d'Itachi avait une telle droite, elle m'a complètement remis les idées en place.

-Attends… Sasuke t'a frappé ? Mais quand ça ?

-Quand les secours se sont occupés de toi. Peu après qu'il t'ait projetée à terre pour éviter que tu ne te fasses renverser.

La cuillère que je tenais dans ma main tombe brusquement par terre, je n'ai même pas eu le déclic de l'intercepter. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient… de dire ?

-Hein ? murmurai-je, la voix soudainement tremblante.

-Tu… n'es pas au courant ? répond t-il, visiblement surpris par ma question.

-Au courant de… quoi ?

-C'est Sasuke qui t'a sauvée.

Plongée dans son regard, je cherche à y lire un quelconque mensonge, persuadée qu'il me fait une blague de mauvais goût. C'est forcé. Sasuke ne peut pas… être celui qui m'a sauvée. Impossible. Pas après son comportement, pas après tout ça. Ça ne peut pas être lui bon sang.

-Sakura… personne ne te l'a dit ?

-Je…

Non, non, non… Pitié, faites que ce soit faux. Puis la réalité s'impose à moi avec une rapidité déconcertante. Ce doute et cette impression de mensonge… Tout est lié. Tout s'explique. Putain… Me levant précipitamment, j'attrape mon sac et remet ma veste à la hâte, sous son regard abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ne pourra pas me mentir. Lui.

Je m'incline rapidement avant de sortir en trombe du café, accueillant la pluie battante qui ne s'arrête toujours pas. Mon sac coincé sous mon bras, je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent, ma vue quelque peu brouillée par la pluie. Ce n'est pas possible… non… Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l'a dit ? Et dire que je n'ai pas arrêté de demander autour de moi s'ils savaient qui m'avait sauvée, pour que je le remercie, pour que je lui fasse part comme il le méritait de ma gratitude… Que ce soit Sasuke ne change rien merde, je dois le remercier ! Même s'il me hait, même s'il me repousse, je dois… le remercier. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à l'angle de sa rue et ralentis lentement, reprenant mon souffle. Courir à perte d'haleine m'a légèrement fatiguée, mais ça ne change rien. Je suis ici… le cœur résolu. Totalement. Grimpant les marches, me foutant totalement de l'apparence que je dois avoir, je lève la main tremblante et appuies lourdement sur la sonnette. Voilà, je ne peux plus reculer. Les gouttes d'eau s'abattent toujours sur ma tête, je suis trempée, j'ai horriblement froid mais peu importe. Je ne peux plus reculer. Les secondes passent et personne n'a encore daigné m'ouvrir. Soupirant, je tends la main pour sonner à nouveau mais la porte s'ouvre au même moment, laissant place à un Sasuke pour le moins… choqué.

-Sakura ?

-Euh… marmonnai-je, ma main toujours tendue dans les airs.

Là oui, je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote. Ça explique sans doute son expression, voir une folle furieuse débarquer chez soi complètement gainée, la tête sûrement affreuse… oui, moi-même j'aurais envie de claquer la porte.

-Itachi n'est pas là, murmure t-il subitement, le regard toujours impassible.

-Je ne suis pas venue voir ton frère, merci, lâchai-je en baissant vite ma main, évitant ainsi de me taper encore plus la honte par cette posture débile.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là non plus, si tu voulais voir ma…

-Pourquoi exclues-tu l'idée que ça pourrait être toi que je suis venue voir ? m'exclamai-je, quelque peu énervée.

De l'étonnement passe dans son regard d'encre, avant de redevenir aussi amorphe qu'à l'ordinaire. Je serre le poing, me rappelant que c'est Sasuke que j'ai en face de moi. Donc oui, il fuit encore et ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit que je pourrais être venue le voir lui. Consternant.

-Hn, entre, l'entendis-je murmurer.

-Merci, lâchai-je faiblement.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser entrer et je frôle doucement sa main de mon épaule, maudissant mon corps pour la douce sensation que ce contact produit sur ma peau. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il m'ait laissé entrer chez lui… A peine ai-je posé un pied dans l'entrée que le bruit de mes chaussures me fait prendre conscience que ma tenue laisse réellement à désirer, que ce soit Sasuke ou non. Soupirant, je retire mes chaussures gorgées d'eau et un peu gênée, retire également mes collants. C'est soit ça soit je laisse des traces de pas dans toute la maison ! Enfin, pas dans toute la maison non plus… Il n'émet aucun commentaire et commence à monter les marches qui mènent à l'étage, me forçant à faire de même. Ça me rend nerveuse, j'aurais préféré rester dans le salon. Retourner dans sa chambre alors que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis la dernière fois, sans parler du fait que Karin y soit déjà probablement entrée des dizaines de fois… Rien que d'y penser, ça me révulse. Arrivée en haut, je me dirige avec appréhension dans sa chambre et il en sort au même moment, m'offrant la plus belle peur de toute ma vie. Mon cœur effectue des soubresauts dans ma poitrine, bien plus qu'il n'en faisait il y a à peine trois secondes. Parce que depuis qu'il a ouvert la porte, j'ai l'impression que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Tu veux peut-être une serviette ?

-Euh… parvins-je à émettre.

Soupirant, il s'écarte de moi pour entrer dans la salle de bain sous mon regard lourd, et je tourne la tête pour entrer dans sa chambre. Rien n'a changé, l'autre jour je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il m'entourait, trop occupée à décuver. Tout est à sa place, soigneusement rangé. Il n'a pas changé de ce côté-là, c'est rassurant en un sens. Des bruits de pas dans mon dos m'obligent à me retourner, lui me tendant une serviette, le regard inexpressif. Ça me rappelle la fois où je lui avais apporté ses cours, et qu'il avait trouvé amusant de mettre la serviette dans mon champ de vision. Ce faible souvenir réveille en moi une amère douleur, et je la prends en le remerciant, foutant moi-même la serviette sur ma tête et appuyant dessus avec force.

-Aïe…

Serrant les dents, je masse délicatement mes cheveux, ayant oublié que j'avais tout de même subi un violent choc et que j'étais encore quelque peu sensible à ce niveau-là. Exécutant rapidement le même geste, je laisse la serviette autour de mes épaules et au départ hésitante, m'assois sur le bord de son lit, à une bonne distance d'un mètre. Parfait pour discuter ! Le silence se fait plus que pensant, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Je suis gênée, énervée et en même temps heureuse d'être ici. Il ne m'a pas repoussée cette fois. Mais d'un autre côté… est-ce réellement mieux ?

-Je croyais que tu devais parler avec Sasori, alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Tournant aussitôt la tête vers lui, je croise son regard lourd rempli de haine. Il me fait quoi là ? Une crise parce que j'ai préféré aller le voir plutôt que de rester avec Sasori ? C'est aberrant !

-J'ai parlé avec Sasori, merci de t'en soucier, répondis-je avec dureté.

-Ne penses pas que je m'en soucies, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Sakura.

Pour le coup, je ne peux qu'ouvrir la bouche, complètement abasourdie par ses paroles et surtout par le ton de sa voix. Nous venons à peine de commencer qu'il m'agace déjà…

-Si tu ne t'en soucies pas comme tu dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu tout à l'heure quand j'étais avec lui devant le lycée ?

-C'est Naruto qui a voulu que je vienne, ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

-Arrête, Naruto ne connait pas Sasori et à moins qu'il n'ait un radar réglé sur ma fréquence, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de…

-Pourquoi tu es là ? me coupe t-il brusquement. Tu n'es pas venue sans une idée précise j'imagine.

-En effet, maugréai-je. J'ai une question à te poser, une question que tu n'as pas intérêt d'éluder.

-Laquelle ?

-C'est toi… c'est toi qui m'a sauvée n'est-ce pas ?

Il tique aussitôt, détournant brusquement la tête. Ce simple geste suffit à confirmer mes pensées.

-Sasori avait raison…

-Parce que c'est cet enfoiré qui te l'a dit ? s'écrie t-il brusquement en se levant, sa voix provoquant un frisson sur ma peau.

-Vu que tu as sûrement du demander à tout le monde de se la fermer, il fallait bien que quelqu'un me le dise ! répliquai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Nos prunelles s'affrontent en silence, et ce n'est que de la haine dans les deux sens. Je le hais, tout comme je hais ce sentiment d'attraction qu'il exerce sur moi. Intriguée par un détail futile, je m'écarte de lui pour m'apercevoir que le miroir de sa penderie n'est plus là.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton miroir ?

-Rien.

-Tu mens.

-Mais merde Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu es venue foutre ici à la fin ? s'écrie t-il.

-Te remercier ! criai-je à mon tour, les larmes picotant mes yeux.

De la stupeur passe aussitôt dans ses prunelles d'encre, ma phrase a-t-elle donc si peu de sens ? Est-ce donc anormal que je veuille le remercier d'avoir sauvé ma vie ? Il ne peut pas être aussi insensible que ça, pas même lui. Je ne peux pas y croire. Non.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? vociférai-je. La reconnaissance, tu connais ce mot ? Je me fous de savoir pour quelle raison tu as fait ça, vu que visiblement tu as du agir sans être réellement conscient de ton acte. Ça fait des jours que j'essaie de savoir qui est la personne qui m'a empêché une mort stupide, et quand enfin je sais de qui il s'agit, tu refuses mes remerciements ? Non, j'ai tout supporté, tout accepté venant de ta part mais Sasuke, ça, ça tu ne peux pas me le refuser, ajoutai-je. Pas ça.

Le souffle court, je cesse enfin de parler, le goût salé de mes larmes s'étant infiltré dans la commissure de mes lèvres. J'ai tout dit. J'ai tout déballé. Sans m'arrêter une seule seconde. Et le pire, c'est que je ne me sens même pas libérée. Au contraire.

-J'en ai ras le bol de pleurer pour ta gueule Sasuke. Si tu ne veux pas faire l'effort de comprendre un tant soit peu mes sentiments, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Maintenant je m'en vais, murmurai-je, la voix secouée de tremblements.

Essuyant rageusement mes yeux, j'enlève la serviette de mon cou et la pose sur la chaise de son bureau. Puis au moment de sortir, sa main m'attrape le bras et je me sens tirée avec force en arrière, mon corps retombant avec douceur sur le lit. Ses mains tiennent fermement mes poignets, et à moins de lui administrer un coup de pied bien placé, je ne peux pas me défaire de son emprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Et mes sentiments à moi, tu as essayé de les comprendre ? s'écrie t-il, le regard toujours aussi vide mais rempli de colère.

Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui m'a acculé à ce point de non-retour Sakura ! C'est toi qui m'oblige à me comporter de cette manière !

-Ce que tu dis… n'a aucun sens… murmurai-je en détournant le regard, incapable de supporter ses prunelles bien trop envoûtantes mais déchirantes.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi détournes-tu ton regard ?

Le coup de sa phrase me transperce directement la poitrine, me marquant au plus profond de moi-même. Ce qu'il dit… c'est ce que je pense à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Parce que lui détourne toujours le regard, et que je suis en train de faire la même chose.

-Regarde-moi Sakura.

-Lâche-moi s'il te plaît…

-Je te dis de me regarder !

La même réplique. Exactement la même que la fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le toit, le jour où j'ai failli lui déclarer mes sentiments. La seule différence notable, c'est que Sasuke ne m'a pas embrassée ce jour-là. Pas comme il est en train de le faire, en ce moment même. J'ai à peine eu le temps de tourner la tête que ses lèvres se collaient déjà contre les miennes, dans une douceur et une passion mal contenue. Son corps contre le mien provoque de délicieuses sensations, à un tel point que je pourrais me laisser engourdir par la chaleur qui se propage dans mes entrailles. Doucement, je sens sa main se glisser dans mon dos pour me relever et n'ayant pas le choix, je m'agrippe à ses épaules pour prolonger le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa langue jouant furieusement avec sa jumelle, éveillant un désir irrémédiable en moi. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais, je crois que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir dès l'instant où j'ai pris la décision de venir ici. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il se débarrasse de ma veste et la jette négligemment, avant de descendre ses lèvres dans mon cou, m'arrachant un soupir.

-Sasuke… murmurai-je, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à son cou, une main dans ses cheveux.

Me retrouver dans cette situation avec lui… Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir jamais rêvé. Peut-être parce que je pensais que ça ne se réaliserait jamais, que j'en avais la conviction. Et pourtant… Je mords ma lèvre en sentant sa main sous ma chemise, me retenant de soupirer de plaisir. A chaque passage de sa main sur ma peau, à chacun de ses baisers, j'ai la sensation que mon corps va succomber. Mon cœur ne cogne plus dans ma poitrine, il ne bat tout simplement plus. Tandis qu'une de ses mains continue de provoquer des frissons sur mon épiderme, l'autre glisse lentement le long de ma taille, jusqu'à arriver à ma cuisse. Je me fige quelque peu, gênée par la situation mais en proie à une attirance si forte que je ne peux pas l'empêcher de continuer son geste. Je ne le veux tout simplement pas. Cessant doucement de m'embrasser, il m'allonge à nouveau sur son lit, moi plongée dans son regard d'encre si profond, si insondable. Même là, je ne peux pas déceler ce qui demeure au fond de son regard.

-Sakura…

Son front se colle au mien, son haleine chaude me donnant davantage l'envie de l'embrasser. Un instant, il ferme les yeux puis les rouvre lentement, me plongeant dans l'abysse le plus envoûtant et inqualifiable.

-Pardonne-moi… murmure t-il, avant de déposer à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne.

Et si une de ses mains enroulent la mienne avec une douceur tortueuse, l'autre glisse doucement dans mon cou, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Et si pour rien au monde je n'échangerai tous les délicieux souvenirs que j'ai passé en sa compagnie, là, je ne cèderai ma place à nulle autre. Te pardonner Sasuke ? Mais de quoi pourrais-je bien t'en vouloir ? Je ne désire qu'une chose, que tu me regardes pleinement. Même si ce n'est que l'espace de quelques heures. Alors Sasuke, regarde-moi. Et faisons ensemble… l'impardonnable.

* * *

… je sais pas vous, mais moi quand j'ai écris la fin, je n'ai eu qu'une seule réaction. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Voilà, ce qui est sorti de ma bouche :')

Quoi, que dites-vous ? Vous me détestez ? Hein, vous voulez me pendre et me tondre les cheveux ? Pendez-moi, tondez-moi \o/ ça n'enlèvera rien à la jouissance que je ressens là, imaginant vos visages consternés et devinant sans peine votre humeur… furieuse ? ^^

Je vous devais un tel chapitre, c'était primordial pour vous prouver que je suis en VIE ! Alors, impressions ? N'oubliez pas de me dire **WTF?** je sens que je vais bien rire en les lisant xD

Pas de musique en tête à vous proposer mais un chef d'œuvre à aller voir = Black Swan. Autre chose, l'anime Shinsengumi Hakuouki kitan. Excellent (SAITO EST A MOI è_é)

Allez, faut que je me prépare à monter au paradis =) je vous embrasse mes chères amies, futures membres de ma secte des Gougoules (oui récemment créée 8D)

Votre dévouée Mireba-chan, toujours… un cas désespérée ^^ (et mon profil sera remis bientôt aussi :D)


	15. Chapter 15

Bon. Nous sommes dimanche soir, demain il y a cours pour certains, travail pour d'autres et encore des priviligiés sont en vacances. Lors du précédent chapitre, j'ai récolté tellement de commentaires que l'émotion m'a submergée, à un point tel que j'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur par la suite. Cela faisait quatre mois que je n'avais pas écris, et lorsque j'ai repris doucement cette fiction, j'ai également repris goût à l'écriture. Ce chapitre, je l'ai écris pour vous mais aussi pour moi-même, et j'y ai pris un grand plaisir. Je sais que je m'améliore de jour en jour et honnêtement, je suis heureuse que ça se ressente aussi auprès de vos avis. Alors du fond du coeur, merci infiniment...

Passons ! Je suis là, de retour en force avec ce chapitre **SI** attendu ! Et vous allez voir que j'ai réellement la pêche, nan franchement tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Le weekend prochain je serais au **SMLive Tour** avec certaines d'entre vous, et rien que ça déjà, ça fout la PATATE !

Le chapitre quinze est des plus importants à mon sens. Il est bourré de sentiments, de rebondissements, et surtout, surtout... de vérité. En effet, à la fin de ce chapitre vous aurez les idées plus claires sur la raison du fameux "_Pourquoi Sasuke a t-il rejetée Sakura?_" et bien... Je vous laisse patienter jusqu'à la fin :B

Les réponses aux reviews arrivent, là je publie le chapitre parce que moi-même, je n'en peux tout simplement plus \o\

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews des comptes, si c'est pas le cas je me rase le crâne x_x

**ANONYMES ! **

_**Mirage** : OK, OK ! Alors toi, je t'aime tu es ma fan la plus accro que j'ai jamais eue xDDD la voilà la suite ;)_

_**Une inconnue de ce vaste monde** : je te suis réellement reconnaissante pour ton commentaire, qui m'a beaucoup touché. Savoir que tu te sens transportée à ce point dedans me comble de joie, tu n'imagines même pas. Alors encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

_**Roxanne** : Merci pour ton engouement Roxanne :') ça me fait plaisir, la voilà la suite !_

_**Helly** : Merci Helly, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que ça vaudra la longue attente :p_

_**Kookie** : Ne t'en fais pas Kookie, tu peux lire quand tu veux :) et je te remercie. Pardon du retard __

_**Agathe** : Ah merci à toi Agathe :D ça a du te prendre la soirée vu le pavé que ça fait xD et tu peux, viens rejoins nous 8)_

_**Sakuu-Sama** : Hey ! Je veux bien te prévenir sur FB mais il y a plusieurs comme ton pseudo xD enfin ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas :) j'espère que tu aimeras encore, et hum… leur réconciliation n'est pas encore prévue xD_

_**Douxeuh** : Ouais je sais, je m'arrange pas :B je te remercie de me dire que mon imagination est là :D j'espère que ce chapitre là en débordera encore ! Encore merci Douxeuh :)_

_**Fan de fics** : Han fan de fics c'trop gentil *.* en faire un livre ne serait pas possible, ça ne marcherait pas je pense mais merci tout de même ! La voilà la suite :p_

_**Noms bizarres** : merci xDD_

_**Mayuri D** : mimi-chan :D c'est trop mignon :') merci beaucoup Mayuri, tes commentaires m'ont fait sourire et m'ont fait plaisir. Et comme toi je ne supporte pas qu'un mec m'approche x) du coup mes parents se désespèrent de plus en plus xD voilà la suite, j'espère vivement qu'elle te plaira :) encore merci !_

_**Yasmina** : Merci à toi Yasmina :) j'espère que le chapitre 15 te plaira encore et pardon pour l'attente !_

_**Naoki-chan8** : merci pour tous ces compliments. Ils m'ont beaucoup touchée, et non, ne penses pas que je sois meilleure que toi voyons, ne te base pas sur moi je suis LOIN d'être une référence littéraire :'D mais merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te paraîtra aussi bon :)_

_**Stalianha** : Haha :'D merci Stalianha ! Tu m'as bien fait marrer, et pour te rassurer non il n'y a pas d'ellipse :B ç'aurait été trop cruel pour Sasukon 8) PS : haaaaaan Kazama *.* je suis devenue fan aussi ! Et pareil, la fin est à chier T_T c'est dommage, ça aurait pu être magistral mais ils ont tout gâché. Enfin :') ah et en fait je préfère Okita :B_

_**fan2sasu** : XDDDDDDD non je ne mets pas le suicide à la mode ! Merci à toi fan2sasu ! Hum… pour Sasori, je voulais qu'il se sente coupable, puis Sasuke l'a frappé alors ça lui a remis les idées en place x) et pour Tayuya je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ainsi :) le médecin je ne sais pas encore, qui sait… :p j'espère que la suite te plaira :D_

_**MoMo-chan** : Merci MoMo-chan :) ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Tu peux me tondre si tu veux xD quoique nan, j'veux retrouver mes cheveux longs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore !_

_**Nenette** : Bravo, tu déglingues Nenette :B hé hé ! Oh *.* je suis touchée, merci… merci beaucoup D: j'espère être encore à la hauteur ! xD ouais j'avoue pauvre sakura :') je lui en fous plein dans la tronche ! Bref, merci beaucoup en espérant que ce chapitre satisfera cette MEGA LONGUE attente x_x vraiment désolée…_

_**BNK** : X_X je sais ! Pardon D : et merci xD voilà la suite ! :D_

_**Hina** : Hinouille, je sais pas si je dois te répondre… je t'avais pas déjà répondu ? -_- Alzheimer me gagne de plus en plus… (y'a pas d'sushi, POIL AU CUL ! 8D) OH j'allais oublier : Amicalement tienne, M._

_**mama** : merci mama :) désolée xD mais faut bien qu'elle se laisse faire un peu de temps à autre, sinon elle finira seule toute sa vie ! La voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira._

_**Sel** : Face de bouc.. tête de livre même ! Ouais, des rebondissements… il y en aura encore xD ils sont tous les deux idiots, Sasukon encore plus. Oh j'suis pas une pute ! J'ai pas encore fait ma formation ! :o encore merci à toi ma chère Sel-ia niark ! Et pour la correction, take your time baby ! :B_

_**Honey-chan** : Merci à toi Honey-chan :) j'espère que la suite te plaira encore._

_**Krizia** : Oui je le fais souffrir mais il le mérite bien cet idiot è_é xD merci beaucoup Krizia :) et désolée du retard monstre pour le chapitre 15 T_T j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur pour me faire pardonner !_

_**Bakaiiko** : Oui Carla, je veux ta mort… 8D bien sûr que non voyons ! Merci, je suis heureuse si ça a fait renaître ce couple dans ton cœur :D bon tu sais déjà que Kazama… *.* merci encore ma belle Carla, vivement te voir putain ! Bisouuuus !_

Délectez-vous bien...

* * *

_« Je déteste qu'on se tienne par la main. Parce que tôt ou tard, on doit se séparer. Tout comme tôt ou tard on doit se réveiller, affronter la réalité. Et connaître… la vérité. » S. Haruno_

Ouvrant lentement mes paupières je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à récupérer du mieux que je le peux ma vue légèrement brouillée par la fatigue. Le bureau présent dans mon champ de vision m'est familier, tout comme l'odeur fraîche des draps dans lesquels je suis enroulée. Tout, tout m'est familier et pourtant… ce n'est pas ma chambre. Me rappelant peu à peu des souvenirs de la veille, je m'emmitoufle un peu plus en laissant échapper un soupir. Je viens… de passer la nuit chez Sasuke, dans la chambre de Sasuke et avec Sasuke. En définitif, cette nuit j'ai fait l'amour avec lui. Bon sang… Me rendant pleinement compte de la réalité, je me tourne subitement et constate avec un mélange de frustration et de soulagement qu'il n'est pas dans son lit. Non, je demeure seule entre les draps froids et pourtant salvateurs qui me laissent dans un état second. Pour le coup je suis rassurée qu'il ne se trouve pas à mes côtés, j'imagine sans peine ma tête affreuse du réveil sans compter que je me sens particulièrement exténuée. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ma nuit avait été mouvementée… non, elle ne l'a pas été. Tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai moi-même rien compris, je n'ai ni eu le temps de réagir et encore moins la force. Chaque instant s'est succédé lentement mais en même temps avec une telle vitesse que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser totalement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Non mais… j'ai couché avec Sasuke bordel ! Avec Sasuke ! Ce n'est en aucun cas une chose anodine, c'est tout simplement la chose la plus incompréhensible qu'il pouvait se produire ! Lui et moi… ensemble ? Improbable, et pourtant vrai ou alors j'ai complètement fantasmé. Me relevant, l'esprit toujours aussi embrumé, je frotte mes yeux activement pour sortir totalement de ma léthargie et me rend soudainement compte que je porte quelque chose sur le dos. Baissant lentement mes yeux, je ne peux qu'esquisser un léger sourire devant cette attention que je dois qualifier… de quoi justement ? C'est sa chemise que je porte, ce qui veut dire que… Mes joues s'empourprent brusquement en comprenant que c'est Sasuke qui me l'a enfilée, ou alors j'étais tellement en transe que je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir mise moi-même. Non, j'ai tout de même gardé un semblant de lucidité et je sais que lorsque j'ai enfin parvenu à fermer mes paupières, j'étais dans ses bras et loin d'être habillée. Je plaque une main sur mon front, réalisant pleinement la réalité ou du moins la réalisant de plus en plus. Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien ne plus me rappeler de tous les évènements, de tous sans exception ! Enfin… Non mais, la honte bon sang… Pitié, faites que personne ne nous ait entendus même si je ne sais pas si ses parents et son frère étaient là hier soir, je vous en prie, mais faites que personne n'ait compris ce qu'il s'était passé ! J'éprouve déjà bien trop de honte en ce moment alors si en plus je devais apprendre que tout le monde est au courant, là oui, je voudrais vraiment mourir ou m'enterrer quelque part, partir en autarcie ou je ne sais quoi… Tout, tout sauf avoir été entendue par Itachi et encore moins par ses parents. Du calme, je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer. Nous n'avons pas fait trop de bruit… non ?

Inspirant longuement, je me lève rapidement et cherche à tâtons mes affaires avant de les mettre sous mon bras puis jette un dernier regard aux draps défaits, mordant doucement la lèvre en me rappelant parfaitement tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses sont ancrés dans mon esprit, me plongeant dans une illusion aussi douce que douloureuse. Oui, c'est relativement douloureux quand on sait quelle est la réalité de notre relation… Me décidant enfin à bouger, je me dirige doucement vers la porte et l'ouvre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Et comme une idiote, je n'ai pas jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil pour savoir l'heure qu'il était ! Entrant dans la salle de bains, j'ouvre doucement le robinet pour m'asperger le visage d'eau, espérant par la même occasion me réveiller totalement. Il le faut bien de toute manière, la nuit est finie… et la réalité finit toujours par rattraper le rêve. Les pensées s'entrechoquent dans ma tête, ressassant sans que je le veuille complètement tous ces souvenirs qui subsistent dans ma chair. Sasuke s'est montré… extrêmement doux quand j'y repense. J'ai tâché du mieux que j'ai pu d'effacer l'idée qu'il avait sûrement gagné en expérience avec Karin, c'était particulièrement immonde de les imaginer tous les deux et je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir de quelle manière il s'y prend avec elle. Non, je suis restée entièrement focalisée sur le long regard noir pénétrant qui n'a pas cessé de me transpercer.

Et pour la première fois je me suis sentie exister aux yeux de Sasuke. Oui… A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit, je crois que j'étais tellement envoûtée par ses prunelles si sombres que je me suis laissée faire sans protester, et sans avoir réellement la motivation de l'arrêter. J'aurais pu l'arrêter, lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur et que cela ne changerait rien… mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne le voulais pas et il ne m'a laissé le temps de m'exprimer tant il n'a pas arrêté de m'embrasser. Je m'habille lentement et mes doigts défont lentement les boutons de sa chemise, mes joues toujours aussi rouges en repensant au fait qu'il ait pu m'habiller sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour ne pas s'en être rendue compte tout de même ! Et Sasuke… Le fait qu'il ne fusse pas dans le lit ne m'a étrangement que peu surprise. Encore là, c'est une preuve qu'il fuit. Mais fuir quoi, ses responsabilités ? J'étais consentante alors il n'a pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là ! A moins qu'il soit dégoûté d'avoir couché avec moi, j'ai peut-être été si minable qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait fait une belle connerie. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas mais en même temps c'était ma première fois alors… Enfin, il s'est montré si délicat que je ne sais pas quoi penser. Bon sang, ma première fois avec celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. De mal en pis.

Priant mentalement pour que le bruit de la douche ne soit pas trop fort, je me glisse rapidement sous l'eau encore glacée pour me laver tout aussi vite. Parce que oui, je me sens particulièrement transpirante, mes cheveux encore collés dans la nuque et le dos. Chose faite je sors aussitôt et attrape la première serviette qui me passe sous la main, prenant grand soin d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Puis ayant fini de m'habiller, je jette un dernier regard à mon reflet. Me voilà quoi, une femme ? Esquissant une vague grimace, j'ouvre doucement la porte du placard pour en attraper une brosse à cheveux, que je devine sans peine comme étant celle de Mikoto au vu des longs cheveux noirs et soyeux qui y sont coincés. Juste le temps de donner quelques coups pour démêler ma tignasse qui ne ressemble franchement à rien, avant d'enlever les fils roses coincés à leur tour. Inutile de laisser de trace de mon passage, je me sens déjà assez honteuse d'utiliser la brosse de Mikoto sans sa permission. La reposant toujours sans faire de bruit, j'inspecte mon allure et lentement, fronce peu à peu les sourcils en apercevant quelque chose d'assez intriguant dans mon cou. Rougissant fortement, je plaque une main dessus et masse doucement la marque en question avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Et merde… si là on ne voit pas que j'ai passé du temps avec un garçon, c'est que le monde qui m'entoure est incontestablement aveugle. Et je n'ai pas de fond de teint sur moi pour masquer la marque à la couleur vive bien ancrée comme pour mieux me rappeler que j'ai passé la nuit avec… Sasuke. C'est tout de même bizarre, le garçon dont je suis amoureuse m'a fait l'amour et pourtant… je suis encore là, à me poser un tas de questions qui je le sais demeureront à nouveau sans réponse. C'est même tellement évident que je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je cherche à comprendre, à justifier tout ceci. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi… pourquoi suis-je tout simplement ici ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas partie après lui avoir craché mes remerciements ? Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait en réalité, je ne l'ai absolument pas remercié comme je le souhaitais, si tant est si je le désirais seulement… A moins qu'il pense que je me suis donnée à lui en guise de remerciement ! La simple idée qu'il puisse s'imaginer ça me fout la bile au palais, mais d'un autre côté je sais qu'il n'est pas non plus de ce genre là. Ça m'ennuie de le dire, mais je verrais plus ce crétin d'Idate oser penser cela ! Quoique… c'est de Sasuke dont je parle, Sasuke que je pensais connaître comme ma poche avant de me prendre la plus belle claque de ma vie en m'apercevant qu'il n'était pas du tout celui que j'imaginais alors… Trop de questions qui me donnent la migraine, encore et encore, comme à chaque fois que je me tracasse les méninges à son sujet.

Sentant brusquement une bouffée de tristesse me submerger, je mords ma lèvre et ouvre la porte sans ménagement, oubliant nullement que je ne suis peut-être pas seule à l'étage. A peine sortie de la salle de bains que ma tête se heurte avec violence contre quelqu'un, me faisant tomber en arrière sur le coup.

-Aïe… murmurai-je en frottant ma tête.

Mon cerveau se réveille soudainement, s'alarmant sur l'identité de la personne contre laquelle je viens de me cogner. Si c'est lui je…

-Ça va Sakura ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Cette voix. Relevant lentement mon regard, je croise les prunelles étonnées mais légèrement joueuses d'Itachi, dont un faible rictus déforme la mâchoire. Tu m'étonnes qu'il doit bien rire intérieurement… Attrapant la main qu'il me tend, je me relève rapidement, remettant nerveusement ma jupe en place. Ouais, c'est clair qu'il peut bien se foutre de moi vu mon imbécilité !

-Tu t'es pas fait mal j'espère ? me demande t-il doucement.

-Non, ça va… répondis-je aussitôt, gardant mes yeux baissés, mes joues anormalement rouges.

Il est clair que je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, et en même temps il faut me comprendre. C'est le frère de Sasuke, qui me connaît depuis plus de deux ans et qui m'a toujours vue comme une petite sœur alors… Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas sortie par la fenêtre moi ?

-Ah ! marmonnai-je soudainement en relevant légèrement la tête. Il est quelle heure au juste ?

-On est le matin et il est bientôt dix heures, répond t-il au tac au tac.

-Je pensais qu'il serait plus tard que ça, haha…

Rire plus gêné que le mien n'existe pas ! Bon sang mais bon sang ! Comment suis-je censée réagir aussi ? J'aurais presque préféré me retrouver en face de Sasuke, ça aurait été plus simple et surtout plus court ! Ou alors ça aurait tourné au cauchemar, donc finalement non, je retire l'absurdité que je viens de lâcher. C'est vrai ça, que se serait-il passé si ça avait été lui et pas Itachi ? Aurais-je du lui crier à la gueule que me retrouver seule dans son lit ne m'a pas réellement enchantée, aurais-je du le gifler avant de m'enfuir en courant ? Ou alors aurais-je du… lui sauter dans les bras ? Non, cette dernière option n'est même pas envisageable, elle ne l'est pas une seule seconde. C'est là que je maudis sincèrement ma faiblesse parce que j'ai beau dire que ça n'aurait jamais pu se faire, ça c'est fait justement. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas repoussé hier, je l'ai peut-être même encouragé à être plus persévérant si ça se trouve… Non, tout sauf ça ! Perdue dans mes réflexions toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres, j'en oublie totalement que je suis toujours dans le couloir et qu'Itachi se trouve devant mon nez, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge de ce dernier me tire de ma rêverie.

-Hum, tu es certaine que ça va Sakura ?

C'est à ce moment précis que je m'oblige à relever enfin la tête vers lui, et surtout à me plonger dans son regard. Loin de l'amusement que j'ai pu entrevoir il y a à peine quelques minutes, me voilà confrontée à une profonde anxiété de sa part, se trahissant sans peine dans ses prunelles sombres qui cillent légèrement. L'ampleur de son regard combiné à l'air grave apparent sur son visage… me laissent sans voix. Et sa question… Délaissant lentement ses yeux qui me scrutent avec toujours autant d'inquiétude, je pose doucement les miens sur ma main droite, qui sans que je le comprenne n'arrête pas de trembler. C'est à peine perceptible et pourtant… elle tremble. Le souvenir de la nuit que je viens de passer refait brusquement surface et c'est là que je comprends enfin. Sasuke, Sasuke n'a pas lâché ma main une seule seconde. Il a continué de la serrer dans la sienne durant toute notre nuit, je m'en souviens parfaitement maintenant… C'est de là, que vient cette sensation d'engourdissement. Il n'a pas cessé de me serrer pour finalement quoi, mieux me laisser seule au réveil ? M'abandonner sans réponse, une nouvelle fois ? Oui… la voilà, la réalité. Répondre à Itachi par un mensonge serait comme annihiler toute mon existence, meurtrir mon cœur encore plus, rien qu'un petit peu plus… Si ça va ? Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas. La réalité, c'est celle-ci et rien d'autre. Alors comment, oui comment puis-je relever la tête et faire face à cet homme sans montrer ma faiblesse ? Non, je ne peux pas. Tout simplement parce que je n'y arriverais pas, et peut-être jamais.

-Tu cherches peut-être Sasuke j'imagine…

-Sasuke… répétai-je mécaniquement, ma voix totalement dénuée d'émotion.

-Oui, répond Itachi en soupirant. Je t'aurais bien aidée mais je ne sais pas où est ce crétin à vrai dire, il n'est sans doute pas loin et peut-être que…

Un sanglot s'échappe soudainement de mes lèvres et je ferme aussitôt les yeux, serrant les poings avec force pour m'infliger le plus de douleur possible. Idiote, je ne suis qu'une idiote… Me mettre dans cet état, à nouveau. Etre restée chez lui était une erreur, une lourde et une regrettable erreur de ma part.

-Hé Sakura, murmure doucement Itachi devant moi, sa main attrapant délicatement mon menton pour m'obliger à lever le visage. Sasuke va revenir, ne t'en…

-Ce n'est pas ça, lâchai-je en l'interrompant, la voix légèrement tremblante. Qu'il revienne ou non m'importe peu, ce n'est pas ça du tout…

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux que je sais sans peine qu'il ne doit pas comprendre la manière dont je me comporte. N'importe quelle fille réagirait normalement et ne se mettrait pas à pleurer surtout… Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, et mon histoire est loin d'être si banale que ça. Les larmes coulent doucement, mes épaules tremblent et mes doigts me font mal, encore plus mal que cette sensation présente dans ma main droite. Il me faut cette douleur, il me la faut…

-Itachi…

-Explique-moi enfin, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive Sakura… murmure sa voix avec douceur.

Lui expliquer, c'est bien ça le problème. Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens ? Mais… je ne peux pas lui mentir. Pas à lui. Péniblement, je parviens à ouvrir mes paupières encore humides pour sonder à nouveau l'expression sombre d'Itachi, plus soucieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été devant moi. Dire que je lui fais subir tout ça à cause du garçon que j'aime, qui plus est son frère… quelle ironie. Seulement je ne peux pas reculer, pas devant lui. Même si la simple idée de devoir l'admettre me fait mal à en crever, je dois lui dire. Parce que la vérité c'est que…

-Itachi, je ne suis même pas sûre d'être heureuse d'avoir passé la nuit avec Sasuke… Je ne suis même pas sûre… d'être heureuse…

De la stupeur passe aussitôt dans ses yeux, tandis que je ferme à nouveau les miens tout en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage, essayant d'atténuer au maximum mes sanglots. J'ai honte, honte de flancher ainsi devant Itachi, honte pour ce que je viens de dire… Oui, je me dégoûte amèrement. Suis-je seulement à blâmer ? Dans le fond, j'aimerais dire que je le suis totalement mais ce serait mettre toute la responsabilité sur le dos de Sasuke et ça… je ne le peux pas. J'aurais pu le repousser, j'aurais pu… j'aurais dû plutôt. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, alors la seule fautive ici, c'est moi. Et pleurer devant son frère n'est encore une fois qu'une belle preuve de ma faiblesse. Contre toute attente, je me sens doucement tirer en avant pour finir par sentir ma tête posée contre quelque chose de dur mais pourtant tellement rassérénant. Une nouvelle fois, une énième fois je me retrouve serrée dans les bras d'Itachi… Je me dis qu'il doit avoir une certaine patience pour ne pas en avoir marre de mes états d'âme perpétuels, ou alors il est réellement un bon samaritain, un dieu salvateur que je chéris du fond du cœur. La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré dans ses bras était le jour où je lui avais tout raconté à propos de moi et de Sasuke, et aujourd'hui je pleure contre lui pour une raison qui dans le fond est réellement futile et pathétique. Il va finir par en avoir marre de devoir me ramasser à la petite cuillère à chaque fois que je flanche ! Et il ne dit rien, comme l'autre fois. J'apprécie son silence, je l'apprécie vraiment mais… que peut bien t-il penser de la situation lui ? Il se retrouve quelque peu entre nous deux, à devoir prendre forcément le parti de l'un ou de l'autre… et je déteste ça. Ça me donne le sentiment de me servir de lui, comme d'un exutoire, comme… Sai avant. Une minute, maintenant que j'y pense… M'écartant doucement d'Itachi, je frotte activement mes yeux, espérant avoir une tête à peu près convenable. Je peux sentir parfaitement ses prunelles lourdes braquées sur moi, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas rester. Je ne veux pas rester dans cette maison de toute manière.

-Itachi… commençai-je doucement en gardant mon visage baissé vers le sol. Il me faudrait des siècles pour parvenir à te rendre tout ce que tu m'offres.

-Je ne t'offre rien d'exceptionnel tu sais, répond t-il en riant doucement.

-Si, tu m'offres ta présence. Je… merci.

-Arrête de me remercier, lance t-il en frottant le haut de mon crâne. Je serais toujours là si tu en as besoin et tu le sais.

-Hum…

-Bon, tu as peut-être faim non ? Je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner du tonnerre tu…

-Itachi ! le coupai-je subitement. Je ne… je ne peux pas rester.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement de surprise et un imperceptible froncement de sourcils se dessine sur son visage.

-Parce que tu comptes aller quelque part ?

-J-Je… balbutiai-je, gênée. En réalité j'ai rendez-vous avec un ami et…

-Non, je veux dire… tu comptes partir sans même avoir discuté avec Sasuke ?

Mordant ma lèvre, je détourne mon regard, incapable de supporter le sien qui me fixe à présent avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de réprobation. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde de cette manière, parce qu'il réussirait presque à me faire sentir coupable de vouloir quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Dans le fond, ma sortie avec Sai est presque devenue un prétexte pour me permettre de fuir cet environnement qui m'entoure… Bon sang, je suis vraiment horrible.

-Sakura ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire à ton frère, rétorquai-je en regardant ailleurs. Et de toute manière j'ai quelque chose de prévu alors…

-Alors quoi ? me coupe t-il brusquement, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Bon sang tu es en train de refaire les mêmes erreurs que lui Sakura…

-C-comment ça ?

-Fuir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire peut-être ?

Plongée dans son regard devenu légèrement glacial, j'affronte avec difficulté la dureté de ses paroles qui me blessent au plus profond de mon être. Ça me fait énormément mal parce qu'il sait très bien que j'ai haï le comportement de Sasuke, oh oui je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces pour avoir fui de la sorte… Non, je ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Je ne vois tout simplement pas pourquoi je devrais rester à l'attendre pour discuter, et puis surtout discuter de quoi ? Parler de notre avenir inexistant peut-être ? D'autant plus que s'il n'était pas présent ce matin, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas me voir. Alors non, je n'ai aucune raison de rester une seconde de plus ici. Même si dans le fond ça équivaut à prendre la fuite, ça m'est égal… je crois. Détournant lentement la tête, je commence à marcher pour me diriger vers les escaliers, lui tournant le dos par la même occasion.

-Si tu pars maintenant, tu le regretteras Sakura.

Sa phrase m'arrête aussitôt, mes poings se serrant doucement tandis que mes yeux se ferment lentement, le tout dans une profonde inspiration. Regretter ? Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis lasse, tout simplement exténuée de me triturer l'esprit de la sorte pour une histoire qui au final n'aboutira probablement à rien.

-Je dois y aller, parvins-je à murmurer entre mes lèvres, avant de commencer à descendre les marches.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, je remets rapidement mes collants à présent secs puis mes chaussures, avant d'attraper mon sac encore posé contre le mur et d'ouvrir la porte, le cœur serré et une boule coincée dans la gorge. Il faut impérativement que je garde la bouche fermée et que je respire le plus vite possible, sinon je vais réellement vomir. Mes pas sont lourds, ils me guident d'eux-mêmes et heureusement parce que je n'ai vraiment pas la conscience d'avancer de ma propre volonté. C'est un peu comme si je prenais n'importe quel chemin, plongée dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Peu importe où je vais, quel regard je peux bien arborer… Là, une seule pensée me motive à aller légèrement de l'avant. Voir Sai, et rien d'autre. Oui, j'ai réellement hâte de le voir et surtout de voir ce sourire si propre à lui et qui m'est si cher, le seul sourire qui arrive à me rendre un semblant de vie. Rien que d'y penser parvient à faire esquisser à ma bouche une légère grimace en songeant à la journée qui m'attend avec Sai. Le plus rassurant est de savoir qu'il ne tentera rien sans mon accord, pour ça j'en ai l'entière conviction. Et même s'il essayait de m'embrasser ou autre j'ai tout de même une partie de mon cerveau encore assez claire pour parvenir à le repousser, car peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ou ce que j'ai pu dire à Itachi, je ne compte pas me rabattre sur Sai pour effacer ma peine, jamais. J'ai déjà failli commettre cette erreur et prendre le risque de perdre celui qui est devenu mon ami le plus cher, alors pour rien au monde je ne voudrais connaître ça à nouveau.

C'est là que je me rends stupidement compte que je ne connais pas du tout ni l'heure ni notre point de rendez-vous, et bien évidemment l'idiote que je suis n'a pas pris la peine de le lui demander hier soir ! Mais il faut dire aussi que ma soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'escomptais, ou plutôt je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'elle se terminerait de cette manière et que je… mais pourquoi est-ce que j'y pense encore ? N'ai-je pas dit quelques minutes plus tôt que je voulais aller de l'avant ? Idiote, une nouvelle fois. M'arrêtant dans un long soupir ennuyé, je sors mon portable de ma poche et constate avec un soulagement non contenu que Sai m'a envoyé un mail. Souriant faiblement, je le fourre dans ma poche et accentue la cadence de mes pas, le cœur battant légèrement à l'idée de le voir. Oublier, je vais pouvoir tout oublier. Comme le jour où j'ai passé la journée avec Idate et Ino, à défaut d'avoir passé la nuit chez Sasuke. En y repensant, et je maintiens que ça m'exaspère réellement de penser à lui, j'ai dormi deux fois chez lui en l'espace de deux semaines à peine et ce alors qu'on s'ignore royalement. C'est là que je me dis que ma mère est vraiment conciliante pour me laisser dormir chez un garçon comme ça, sans rien me dire ou peu. Minute, ma mère… Je ne suis pas rentrée hier soir, elle a du se faire un putain de sang d'encre ! Ou alors Mikoto l'a appelée, mais je n'ai entendu aucun bruit dans le salon pour le peu de temps où je suis restée dans le hall alors… tout de même, me voilà de nouveau contrainte à subir un interrogatoire à mon retour. Je m'en serais bien passée tiens… Remettant mon futur homicide à plus tard, je reprends ma marche en direction de l'endroit où je dois retrouver Sai. Pitié, faites que mes yeux ne soient pas gonflés, que ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage que j'ai passé la nuit chez Sasuke, faites que… faites que tout se passe bien quoi ! C'est ça qu'il faut que je fasse, que je me rende au temple plus souvent pour prier qu'il ne m'arrive que des bonnes choses pour les jours à venir… Pour le moment, la première des choses à faire est de sourire. Oui, je dois sourire devant Sai et c'est impératif, encore plus devant lui. Surtout devant lui.

-Sakura !

Relevant la tête à l'entente de cette voix qui vient de me héler, je me tourne pour faire face à mon ami, qui m'offre le plus brillant de tous les sourires. Je crois que j'aurais beau lui faire mon plus beau sourire à mon tour, je n'arriverais jamais à l'égaler ! Me forçant tout de même à lui rendre la pareille, je m'avance pour aller à sa rencontre et au moment où je vais pour m'incliner sa main m'attrape délicatement par la taille, m'attirant contre son torse à ma grande surprise.

-Je suis content de te voir, souffle t-il à mon oreille, me faisant légèrement frissonner sur le coup.

Bon sang… que puis-je répondre à ça ? Je suis réellement heureuse de le voir, heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui mais… Sa voix, sa manière de faire… tout me laisse à penser qu'il espère plus de moi, plus que de la simple amitié et honnêtement ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve parce que je ne partage pas ses sentiments, parce que je reste malgré tout littéralement folle de Sasuke mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de la même manière dont j'ai souffert lorsque Sasuke m'a rejetée, je ne veux pas lui faire subir cela… Allez, je dois dire quelque chose ! Réagir ! Je dois…

-Moi aussi, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir… Sai, murmurai-je par dépit, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

C'est tout simplement la moindre des choses que de lui dire la vérité. Parce que je suis réellement contente d'être ici, dans ses bras, et ce malgré Sasuke, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré tout ça… Me dégageant doucement, je relève le visage pour planter mon regard dans le sien toujours aussi chaleureux. Comment ne pas être heureuse d'être en compagnie d'une telle personne ?

-Alors, quel est le programme ? m'exclamai-je dans un large sourire.

-Hum… déjà, il faudrait peut-être songer à t'acheter des vêtements, répond t-il en me scrutant longuement.

-Euh… pourquoi ?

-Tu portes l'uniforme scolaire et je suis habillée normalement. De plus ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais je fais plus vieux que toi, en plus d'être déjà plus âgé et je n'ai pas envie que l'on me prenne pour un de ces types qui payent des lycéennes pour coucher avec. Tu comprends ?

Bouche bée, je ne peux que me contenter de le fixer d'un air parfaitement idiot, ne sachant nullement si il était réellement sérieux en me sortant tout ce… ce truc qui ne veut rien dire ! Mes sourcils sont froncés au maximum étant donné qu'à chacune de ses phrases j'ai du plisser mes yeux pour réfléchir à ses remarques.

-Euh… tu es sérieux ? murmurai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-A ton avis ?

Difficile de répondre ! Sai fait beaucoup plus dans l'humour que je ne le pensais… Un petit rire de sa part me sort de ma torpeur et sa main attrape la mienne avant de m'entraîner dans la rue, mes lèvres esquissant un léger sourire jusqu'à ce que je n'éclate de rire à mon tour. Oh oui, ça promet d'être une excellente journée… et rien ne pourra me la gâcher. Rien. Même pas ce maudit remord de m'être enfuie de chez lui… surtout pas ce remord-là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était une journée particulièrement magnifique ce matin là, un matin particulièrement ordinaire pour certains, et un matin incompréhensible pour d'autres. Ça l'était, aux yeux d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Il n'était pas si tard, à peine onze heures et pourtant il se trouvait là, n'ayant pas changé de place ni de position depuis bientôt deux heures. Appuyé contre la rambarde, en ce lieu rempli de lourds et tortueux souvenirs, Sasuke gardait son regard rivé dans le vide, comparable au néant que ses yeux renvoyaient. Impassible, il l'avait toujours été. Vide… non, sa vie n'était pas si vide à une période. Durant cette période, celle où rien n'existait hormis elle, sa plus chère amie. Amie… ce qualificatif convenait-il réellement encore, encore plus au vu des évènements de la veille ? Soupirant longuement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la poser sur son front, ses prunelles se refermant sous l'intensité de la douleur présente dans son crâne. Non, elle n'était plus son amie. Parce qu'il l'avait rayée de sa vie, parce qu'elle ne devait plus exister à ses yeux, parce que c'était nécessaire pour elle comme pour lui qu'il l'oublie… Parce qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Et il se haïssait, il se haïssait d'avoir été aussi avide pour ne pas s'être arrêté, d'être aussi faible pour ne pas avoir su se contrôler… Comment aurait-il pu ? Sasuke avait beau se répéter la même phrase, cela ne changeait rien. Il avait désiré Sakura bien avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent, et la désirait encore plus maintenant qu'elle était loin de lui. Cruelle ironie… Le plus amer dans cette histoire était qu'il ne regrettait en rien la nuit qu'il venait de passer, bien au contraire. Et ce n'était pas pour une histoire de sexe ou autre, non, il se moquait éperdument de ça… Il n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé depuis longtemps, c'était surtout ça, la vérité. L'avoir tenue dans ses bras, avoir senti son corps frémir contre le sien, son cœur s'accélérer à peine qu'il la frôlait… tout, tout avait incendié le moindre de ses sens. Il avait beau être celui qu'il était, inébranlable en toute circonstance, là, il n'avait été rien de plus que vulnérable devant Sakura. Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour déclencher ce genre de réaction chez lui, ce genre d'émotion qu'il ne ressentait jamais d'ordinaire…

Encore une fois, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'abord à lui, surtout à lui, mais aussi à elle. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Ça aurait été bien plus facile pour lui de résister à l'envie soudaine qui l'avait saisi, il avait même tellement souhaité qu'elle le gifle comme elle savait si bien le faire. A cette simple idée, le brun esquissa un léger rictus avant de relever la tête, songeant qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de rentrer. Elle devait sûrement être réveillée à cette heure-ci… Tournant les talons, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença lentement à marcher sur le trottoir. Karin ne l'avait à sa surprise ni laissé de message sur son répondeur, ni même envoyé le moindre mail. Surprenant mais absolument pas désagréable à son goût. Il se rappelait de la scène qu'elle lui avait faite dans le couloir la veille, du profond mépris qu'il avait ressenti à son égard et de l'excès de colère qui s'était brutalement emparé de lui. S'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, tout aurait été fini. Remettant le cas de Karin à plus tard, il continua de marcher, son esprit encore à nouveau rivé sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Oui, elle devait être réveillée et il imaginait sans peine l'expression qu'elle avait du avoir en s'apercevant qu'il ne se trouvait pas à côté d'elle ! Mais dans le fond, aurait-ce été réellement mieux qu'il reste ? Elle lui aurait peut-être à nouveau asséné une soufflante, serait partie en courant sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir… mais oser penser qu'elle aurait été heureuse, ça non, il n'arrivait même pas à y songer. D'autant qu'en plus de se rendre compte de son absence, elle avait probablement réalisé qu'il l'avait habillée durant son sommeil. Alors oui, il était quelque peu réticent à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Et puis surtout, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? C'était comme courir à sa mort prématurée, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il se heurta violemment à quelqu'un mais se résigna bien vite à s'excuser au moment où il croisa le regard de celui qu'il venait de bousculer.

-Tiens, Uchiwa ! On se promène pour passer le temps ?

Sasuke tiqua aussitôt, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Morino Idate lui, le regardait avec un franc sourire, visiblement surpris de trouver le brun seul à cette heure-ci et surtout près de la falaise. Il s'imaginait, vu l'air blasé qu'il arborait, qu'il venait peut-être de songer à se suicider. Il faillit éclater de rire mais l'expression glaciale de Sasuke l'en dissuada rapidement, Idate n'ayant aucune envie de se prendre un nouveau coup de la part du brun. Celui qu'il lui avait octroyé lors de la soirée du lycée lui avait largement suffi pour comprendre que peu importe qui osait mettre la main sur Sakura, Sasuke était là. Avec du recul et après avoir appris toute l'histoire, cela l'avait fait bien rire intérieurement. Comme quoi, il la protégeait à sa manière… après l'avoir anéantie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Morino ? souffla imperceptiblement Sasuke, sentant son humeur décroître.

-Je t'ai juste demandé si tu te promenais, pas la peine de prendre ce ton agressif avec moi ! répondit aussitôt son interlocuteur. En même temps tu as plutôt raison, il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui pas vrai ?

Sasuke se contenta de le fixer de la même manière, se demandant réellement si ce crétin en faisait exprès ou non. Visiblement non, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore plus abruti que ne pouvait l'être Naruto. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle supporter un type pareil ? Honnêtement, il ne la comprenait pas de ce côté-là. Elle savait pourtant quelle était sa nature, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de l'entraîner chez lui lors de la soirée… Naïve, elle était trop naïve. Et c'était cette naïveté même qui l'avait sans doute dissuadée de le repousser hier soir, c'était même évident. N'avait-elle donc pas encore compris à quel point il était pitoyable ? Ayant totalement oublié que Morino se trouvait encore à côté de lui, il soupira à nouveau en fermant les yeux, maudissant cette migraine qui ne le lâchait toujours pas.

-Uchiwa ?

-Quoi encore ? répliqua le brun en ouvrant brutalement les yeux pour plonger son regard haineux dans celui de Morino.

-Hé bah ! Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas aussi irrité que toi, je crois que je pèterai un plomb. Un problème ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires et lâche-moi tu veux ? rétorqua sèchement Sasuke, avant de faire quelques pas.

-Comment Sakura a pu supporter de traîner avec un type comme toi…

Cette dernière phrase l'interpella et il cessa subitement de marcher, tournant toujours le dos à Morino. Il fallait qu'il se calme, frapper ce type ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction. Mais s'il le faisait sortir de ses gonds…

-Depuis quand doit-elle justifier ses actes ? Toi par exemple Morino, continua t-il en se retournant légèrement. Tu te considères comme le modèle parfait du type digne d'être ami avec Sakura ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, répliqua Morino en fronçant des sourcils. Mais moi au moins, je tiens un minimum à elle pour ne pas la faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait.

Ce type… En dépit du fait qu'il avait fait des avances à son ancienne amie, Sasuke se contrefichait de sa personne. Mais qu'il puisse lui dire ça, de but en blanc, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vérité… ça non, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

-Hn, c'est vraiment risible, toi, oser faire une leçon de morale à moi ? T'es encore plus con que je le pensais, lâcha Sasuke dans un léger rictus. Va donc faire chier quelqu'un que ça intéressera, rétorqua t-il avant de reprendre sa marche, bien décidé à terminer cette discussion grotesque.

-Et moi je constate que t'es vraiment le type le plus lunatique que j'ai jamais vu ! répondit Morino en riant légèrement. C'est fou comme de ce côté-là, toi et Sai vous vous ressemblez pas du tout !

Sasuke s'arrêta à nouveau, tiquant une nouvelle fois, ses poings se serrant lentement à l'entente de ce nom qu'il haïssait tellement. Comparé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard de Sai, le sentiment détestable qu'il éprouvait envers Morino était réellement minime. Et puis surtout, pourquoi se mettait-il à lui parler d'un type dont il se foutait royalement ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? murmura Sasuke en se tournant légèrement tout en arquant un sourcil, l'expression encore plus sombre qu'avant.

Devant un tel regard, Idate se demanda vaguement s'il n'allait pas encore se prendre un nouveau coup de poing de la part du brun. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, et il ne comprenait même pas la manière dont Sasuke lui parlait, d'une voix si hautaine comme s'il avait fait quelque chose. Protecteur… jaloux plutôt !

-Hem, répondit Morino en esquissant une vague grimace gênée. Bah tu sais, y'a pas mal de gens, enfin une grande majorité féminine au lycée qui trouve que vous vous ressemblez physiquement et…

-Et ?

-Et rien ! C'est juste que vous avez beau vous ressembler, vous êtes à l'opposé extrême l'un et l'autre ! Je me demande si quand tu traînais avec Sakura tu te comportais comme Sai le fait avec elle…

-Ça suffit, l'interrompit Sasuke en fermant les yeux. Tu me parles de ça alors que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

-D'accord d'accord ! répondit aussitôt Morino, sentant une profonde amertume dans la voix du brun. Faut que j'y aille de toute manière, Sakura et Sai sont en ville tous les deux et j'ai prévu d'aller voir des amies alors je vais devoir te…

Se taisant brusquement, il eut du mal à déglutir en voyant le regard de Sasuke ciller à sa dernière phrase. Bizarrement, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de se foutre une gifle. Parce qu'il venait clairement de dire que Sakura et Sai étaient ensemble et que visiblement, cette nouvelle n'était pas du tout au goût du brun.

-Quand tu dis qu'ils sont en ville ensemble, tu veux dire en ce moment ? murmura lentement Sasuke, le visage fermé, les poings serrés au maximum.

-Euh… marmonna Morino, soudainement tendu. C'est-à-dire que…

-Réponds.

-Sakura avait rencard avec Sai, et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre ils devaient se rejoindre ce matin… Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Un problème ? Non, il n'y en avait aucun. Sasuke venait d'ouvrir parfaitement les yeux et pour un peu il en était reconnaissant à ce crétin. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas la voir en rentrant chez lui, c'était d'une évidence même qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore espérer au fond de lui qu'elle pouvait être encore chez lui. _Sakura avait rencard avec Sai_. Oui, il haïssait ce type. La seule idée de les imaginer tous les deux le rendait malade, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que c'était lui le responsable de cette situation. Oui, il devait se calmer, et rapidement parce qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Et elle… Comment, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça… Sentant une bouffée de haine monter brusquement en lui, il inspira longuement avant de tourner le dos à Morino et de marcher, les poings fermement serrés dans ses poches. Plus rien ne le forçait à rentrer chez lui à présent, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se défouler. Morino lui, le regarda partir sans rien dire, pensant que ce n'était probablement pas le moment de sortir une vanne pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Le regard qu'avait eu Sasuke l'avait déstabilisé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière en apprenant que Sakura était en rencard avec Sai. Et pour un peu, s'il ne savait pas qu'Uchiwa Sasuke était considéré comme la personne la plus insensible qui soit, il aurait presque pu ressentir de la compassion pour lui.

-J'y comprends rien… marmonna t-il en faisant lui-même demi-tour.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier autant de la réaction d'une personne mais là… le brun l'avait réellement pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi réagir comme ça ? C'était bien lui qui avait repoussée Sakura, qui l'avait rayée de sa vie sans rien lui demander ! Peut-être voulait-il expier sa faute, mais même… cela n'expliquait en rien l'amertume qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux. Idate savait qu'il ne portait pas Sai dans son cœur, mais pas à un point aussi extrême. Oui, selon lui le brun était excessivement jaloux et d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer totalement. Les sentiments de Sai envers Sakura étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche, et même Sasuke ne pouvait ignorer ce point-là. Idate soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et songeant à la soufflante qu'il risquait de se prendre le lendemain. Parce que Sakura allait le tuer lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait fait la bourde auprès de son ancien meilleur ami…

-Et merde, lâcha t-il avant de traverser la rue.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Je n'en peux plus ! m'exclamai-je en m'allongeant sur l'herbe, le tout dans un profond soupir de contentement.

La lumière vive du soleil m'apparaît à travers mes paupières pourtant closes et je les ouvre, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à l'intensité incroyablement présente du soleil. Dire qu'il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir des cordes depuis des jours et là subitement, le soleil nous octroie enfin sa présence ! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, un peu de douceur m'est agréable et ça l'est encore plus aujourd'hui. Allongée sur le sol, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder doucement sur tous ces délicieux instants que je viens de passer en la compagnie de mon ami. Par chance, il ne m'a pas forcée à parcourir tous les magasins du centre commercial à la recherche de vêtements normaux à me mettre sur le dos, et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Non, tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je l'ai rejoint est tout bonnement génial, parfait devrais-je même dire. J'ai suivi Sai dans de nombreuses boutiques, certaines dans lesquelles je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, pas même avec Sasuke. Puis il m'a proposé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à une galerie d'art, ce que j'ai accepté avec joie, perçant un peu de son intimité. Et je me suis souvenue de ce jour où j'ai pleuré à côté de lui après ma dispute avec Ino, mais surtout de la patience dont il a fait preuve, sans parler de sa gentillesse à mon égard… Bon, il y a tout de même eu un hic dans tout ça, je parle du moment où mon ventre a fait un bruit épouvantable pour que je me rende enfin compte que oui, je mourrais de faim. Et devant les regards consternés des visiteurs dans la galerie, combinés au léger rire de Sai, j'ai eu à nouveau envie de me cacher dans un trou pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Là, mon estomac est largement rempli, les ramens que j'ai ingurgitées m'ont rappelé cette fameuse soirée, où Naruto m'avait invitée à prendre un ramen, juste avant que je ne rejoigne Sasuke et que je ne me rende compte de la vraie nature de mes sentiments envers lui.

Si je le pouvais, je soupirerai… mais je ne le peux pas, sans compter que je ne le veux pas. Là, depuis des heures, je me sens revivre, je me sens exister. Et j'ai ri, j'ai ri comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des jours, des semaines… depuis le début de cette histoire sans fin. Tournant la tête, je m'autorise à détailler le visage de Sai, dont un léger sourire dessine ses lèvres. A y regarder de plus près, il ne ressemble pas autant à Sasuke que les gens le disent. Oui, ils ont tous les deux les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, les yeux semblables à la couleur de l'encre de chine mais sinon… Leurs visages aussi ont un léger air de ressemblance, la voix également. A part ces détails à mon sens futiles, ils n'ont rien d'autre en commun. Sasuke a les traits beaucoup plus fins que Sai, sans doute parce qu'il tient sa plastique de Mikoto. Fermant les yeux, je me retiens à nouveau de soupirer et tourne à nouveau ma tête pour laisser la tiédeur du soleil fouetter mon visage, mon esprit en proie à des contradictions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Une part de mon cerveau s'interroge sur ce qu'il peut bien faire, comment il a réagi en s'apercevant de mon absence… mais pourquoi, pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? S'est-il soucié de moi à son réveil ? Non, la réponse est non. Voilà, voilà pourquoi j'aimerais réellement effacer ma mémoire, modifier mes souvenirs pour faire en sorte que tout aille bien aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir, non, je ne dois en aucun cas regretter mon choix d'être ici. Même les derniers mots prononcés par Itachi n'y changeront rien, aussi durs et réalistes fussent-ils. Ça me fait esquisser un léger rictus en y repensant, il n'est qu'une sorte de grand frère moralisateur, que ce soit envers moi comme envers son propre frère. Mordant doucement ma lèvre inférieure, je tourne de nouveau mon visage vers celui de Sai, toujours aussi paisible. Encore une fois, cette scène ne peut me rappeler qu'un vieux souvenir de mon passé avec Sasuke. Il nous est déjà arrivé de rester des heures allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans prononcer le moindre mot ou n'échangeant à peine que quelques phrases. Certes, il n'a jamais été bavard, mais ces instants comme ceux-là resteront à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire parce que… c'était déjà ce que je désirais. Pouvoir être à ses côtés, savourer pleinement sa présence et ressentir cette douce plénitude qui pouvait régner à l'époque. Peut-être étais-je déjà amoureuse de lui, qui sait… aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus trop moi-même quand mes sentiments ont changé. Et là, c'est la même chose avec Sai. Pour rien au monde je n'échangerai ma place ou ne troquerai son amitié, pas même pour Sasuke. Peut-être que ce n'est que du pur égoïsme de ma part, oui, peut-être…

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? murmure soudainement sa voix, me tirant brutalement de mes songes.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure alors je commence à me poser des questions.

Sa phrase me fait doucement sourire, je vais finir par me demander si lui aussi n'est pas doté d'une sorte de radar qui lui permet de détecter le moindre regard à son égard !

-Hum… non, tu n'as rien sur le visage si ça peut te rassurer. Ça te soucie tant que ça que je te regarde ? lâchai-je en me remettant sur le dos, dans un soupir faussement vexé.

-Oh tu peux continuer à me fixer si ça te chante. En fait, on dirait un peu ton amie.

-Mon amie ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil, mes yeux fixant vaguement le ciel à la couleur claire.

-Oui. Ino, réplique t-il avec le plus naturel du monde.

A l'entente de sa phrase, je me relève brusquement et tourne ma tête vers lui, sentant ma nuque craquer sur le coup.

-Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as toi aussi remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de te reluquer ? m'écriai-je, complètement abasourdie. Comment tu…

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne la fixe pas du regard que je ne sens pas le sien, je suis tout de même capable de discerner lorsque quelqu'un m'observe continuellement.

-Tu y vas un peu fort… murmurai-je, un sourire narquois en coin. Elle ne passe pas non plus son temps à baver sur toi, tu la mets au rang de Karin et compagnie là !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle me regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance par moment, c'est tout.

-Quelle perspicacité ! Et donc, qu'en as-tu déduit ?

-Qu'elle est sans doute intéressée par moi…

-C'est ce que je pense également, continuai-je à sa suite, dans un franc sourire. Et alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Rien, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Quelque peu étonnée par le ton de sa voix, je pose mon regard sur son visage et constate à présent que ses paupières sont ouvertes, ses yeux sondant avec profondeur le ciel. Ce n'est pas qu'il m'a paru méchant dans sa manière de parler, mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait une pointe de réprobation dans sa voix, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Peut-être que je me fais juste des films… mais c'est tout de même bizarre. Tout à coup gênée par l'ambiance qui règne, j'enroule mes genoux de mes bras et pose ma tête entre ces derniers, fixant le sol de mon regard vide. J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

-Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, Sakura.

Mes prunelles s'écarquillent aussitôt, comprenant parfaitement le sens caché dans cette phrase. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour confirmer mes pensées, bien que je ne sente pas son regard sur ma personne. Non, ce n'est pas Ino qui l'intéresse. C'est moi, c'est de moi qu'il parle. Bon sang… Moi qui avais espéré que quelque chose de ce genre ne se produirait pas, voilà, voilà pourquoi j'étais légèrement réticente et stressée à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Du calme… il n'a pas clairement dit qu'il voulait toujours sortir avec moi, peut-être que je fabule complètement et si c'est le cas, alors je suis la fille la plus idiote du monde ! Mais…

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sai, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres. Tu sais très bien que je…

-Tiens à moi ? me coupe t-il, m'obligeant à le regarder. Oui, je le sais ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je…

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas Ino attirante ou autre. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je sais combien elle compte pour toi et même, je reconnais qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Oui, elle pourrait me plaire… mais elle n'est pas toi, répond t-il avant de se relever doucement sous mon regard toujours aussi inexpressif.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il tourne lentement sa tête, pour me confronter à son regard si grave et si intense. Puis imperceptiblement, je le vois se rapprocher de moi et mon cerveau cesse subitement de fonctionner, cherchant n'importe quel mot pour le stopper. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse, je ne veux pas que tout soit gâché ! Mais rien n'y fait, je reste absorbée dans son regard et au moment où il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage mes yeux se ferment brusquement, mon corps se crispant entièrement. Rien qu'un instant, une seconde, puis un léger contact appuyé sur mon front me fait lentement prendre conscience qu'il n'a pas tenté ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée… C'est alors que je sens distinctement quelque chose glisser sur ma joue jusqu'à ce qu'une paume chaude et douce se pose sur celle-ci, mes paupières s'ouvrant lentement pour faire face à ses prunelles d'encre, qui demeurent imperturbables. Les mêmes que…

-Tout comme je ne suis pas Sasuke, murmure t-il, achevant finalement sa dernière phrase.

Et devant son faible sourire, pourtant toujours égal à lui-même, je ne peux que serrer la mâchoire, m'obligeant ainsi à ne pas laisser couler une autre larme. Son sourire… me paraît tellement nostalgique. Et sa phrase, les mots qu'il vient de dire… Encore une fois, encore une fois c'est à cause de moi si la déception se lit sans peine sur son visage. Pourtant, ce dernier n'a pas changé, toujours aussi impassible même si pourtant il semble plus sérieux. C'est comme s'il venait de me faire une nouvelle déclaration, comme le soir de la fête du lycée derrière le gymnase. C'est assez déstabilisant à vrai dire. Oui, je savais qu'il ne tenterait rien sans mon accord, tout comme je savais également qu'il devait encore espérer au fond de lui. Mais… je ne peux pas lui rendre ses sentiments. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais je ne peux pas lui mentir non plus. Ni même me mentir à moi-même. Tout à coup, il tourne légèrement la tête et sa main de ma joue, le tout dans une infime caresse. Puis ses lèvres se tordent dans une vague grimace, avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

-Sai ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Pardon. Pardon Sakura, répond t-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

-P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes pardon ?

-Ma promesse. Je n'ai pas su la tenir.

Hein ? Une promesse ? De quoi est-ce qu'il… C'est là que je comprends soudainement le sens de sa phrase et je mords doucement ma lèvre, un soupçon de remord s'emparant peu à peu de moi.

-Celle de te faire oublier Sasuke. Je crois bien que je n'y arriverai jamais, lâche t-il dans un petit rire, sous mon regard quelque peu dépité.

-Je suis désolée…

-Désolée de quoi ? On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments après tout, et les tiens pour ce crétin sont vrais et trop intenses je crois pour qu'on puisse les atténuer. Tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé !

Ses derniers mots ont pour effet de me faire esquisser une grimace à mon tour, avant que je ne me mette à rire faiblement, me revigorant un peu. Moi aussi, moi aussi j'ai essayé de ne pas mettre trop d'importance dans ces sentiments, j'ai essayé… en vain. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments… tu parles ! C'est surtout parce que c'est Sasuke oui, je suis quasiment certaine que si ça avait été n'importe quel autre type je l'aurais déjà oublié ! Fermant mes yeux, je me rallonge doucement sur le sol, Sai toujours assis à ma droite.

-Merci, murmurai-je entre mes lèvres.

-De quoi ?

-Pour tout. Merci d'avoir eu le courage de m'avouer tes sentiments, merci d'avoir autant de patience avec moi… Tu sais, tu devrais m'achever pour encore oser penser à lui.

-J'y ai déjà songé, tu peux en être sûre !

-Je suis lamentable… lâchai-je dans un soupir.

-Amoureuse, rectifie t-il. Lamentablement amoureuse si tu préfères.

-Tu peux rajouter pathétique alors.

-Non, ce serait vraiment te rabaisser plus bas que terre. D'ailleurs, puis-je te poser une petite question ?

-Hum ?

-Où as-tu passé la nuit exactement ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je me relève tout aussi rapidement avant de tourner mon visage ahuri vers le sien, plutôt amusé. Personnellement, je suis plus que dépitée… et mortifiée de honte bordel ! Que répondre à ça enfin ! Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, lui balancer de but en blanc que j'ai couché avec Sasuke. J'ai déjà assez de mal à le réaliser moi-même, si en plus je dois tout raconter à Sai… non, impossible ! Tout simplement irréalisable.

-Sakura ?

-Je… je…

-Haha, pas la peine d'essayer de trouver une excuse bidon, tu t'es grillée toi-même idiote.

Et c'est là que je me dis qu'une machine à remonter le temps, ce serait vraiment pratique. Pouvoir l'arrêter serait bien également, comme ça je pourrais m'enfuir en courant sans demander mon reste et sans que Sai ne s'en rende compte. Mes joues sont en feu, d'ordinaire elles deviennent toujours bouillantes lorsque Sasuke me regarde, ou lorsque je suis gênée par une remarque de Sai mais là… je suis juste rouge de honte. Un petit rire narquois s'échappe de ses lèvres et je fourre ma tête entre mes genoux, gémissant longuement pour évacuer ma frustration. Tu m'étonnes que je me suis grillée moi-même… Non mais quelle abrutie !

-Je veux mourir, parvins-je à murmurer.

-Tout de même pas voyons.

-Co… comment tu l'as…

-Deviné ? Sakura, réfléchis voyons… Tu portes les mêmes vêtements que la veille, ce qui signifie que tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi hier soir. Or, chez qui d'autre aurais-tu pu passer la nuit ?

-J'aurais très bien pu avoir dormi chez Ino… grommelai-je à sa suite.

-Incohérent, étant donné que j'ai croisé Ino et Hinata devant le lycée et qu'elles m'ont raconté qu'elles t'avaient vue partir avec un type bizarre, sans compter que Sasuke était là apparemment. Et puis… lâche t-il avant que sa voix ne s'estompe.

-Et puis ? demandai-je alarmée en relevant mon visage vers le sien.

-Ben… on va dire que la marque que tu as dans le cou n'est vraiment pas discrète, répond Sai en se rallongeant à son tour, le tout sous mon regard consterné.

Enfin, consterné n'est pas le mot exact pour décrire l'expression qui doit se lire actuellement dans mes yeux. Bon sang. Je… je…

-Désolé.

-C'est confirmé, je veux vraiment mourir, marmonnai-je, les mains plaquées sur mon visage.

Sai éclate à nouveau de rire et je me retourne pour le frapper doucement, mêlant tout de même mon euphorie à la sienne. Comment ne pas rire en pareille situation aussi ? C'est vrai que je me suis grillée moi-même, je crains vraiment en y repensant. Et si Sai l'a remarquée, il est plus qu'évident que ma mère la verra aussi… mon dieu. Je vais être obligée de me coller un pansement, histoire de cacher la marque. Oui, je vais faire ça, et j'inventerai un mensonge bidon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Me calmant peu à peu, je sors mon portable de mon sac et ouvre le clapet, le tout sous son œil intrigué.

-A qui écris-tu ?

-Ino, soufflai-je. Tu as compris tout seul, mais il faut bien que je me confies réellement à quelqu'un.

-Et tu lui confies une chose aussi importante en lui rédigeant un mail ?

-Mais non crétin, je lui dis juste qu'il faudra que je lui parle demain c'est tout ! Je ne manque pas de tact à ce point !

-Tu manques déjà de jugeote pour ne pas avoir pensé que j'allai facilement tout comprendre alors tu sais, je m'attends à tout venant de ta part.

Un regard noir de ma part suffit à le faire sourire doucement, et je me radoucis devant sa mine moqueuse.

-Je plaisante Sakura, murmure t-il. C'est fou comme tu montes vite sur tes grands chevaux dès qu'on te dit quelque chose de travers.

-Hum… soupirai-je. Sasuke me l'a déjà dit une fois. Je crois que c'est de sa faute si je suis aussi impulsive.

-Tu devais déjà l'être de nature et ta relation avec Sasuke n'a fait que renforcer ce côté.

-Sans doute oui, répondis-je en rangeant mon portable, mon mail expédié. En même temps il peut avoir un caractère vraiment insupportable des fois, je t'assure que j'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de lui foutre une raclée… enfin bref ! lâchai-je en soupirant. Tout ça appartient au passé, maintenant c'est vers l'avenir que je me tourne, un avenir dans lequel Sasuke n'apparaît pas…

-Peut-être, murmure Sai en se relevant. Mais peut-être aussi que oui.

-Comment ça ?

-L'avenir n'a rien de sûr tu sais. Il est constamment incertain, alors qui sait Sasuke y aura peut-être sa place dans le tien.

-Mouais… j'en suis moins convaincue mais bon…

-On peut faire un pari si tu veux…

-Non merci ! m'écriai-je aussitôt. J'ai déjà fait les frais de ce genre de pari bidon, alors tu m'excuseras très cher mais je me dois de refuser cette proposition !

-Dommage ! répond t-il avant de se lever sous mon regard froncé. Bon, il est presque six heures, il serait peut-être temps que je te ramène si je ne veux pas que ta mère me tue.

-Pourquoi te tuerait-elle ? C'est moi qui vais me faire tuer oui ! D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'elle ne m'ait pas appelée depuis hier…

-Je sais pourquoi, murmure t-il en tendant sa main.

-Hein ? lâchai-je en fronçant des sourcils, l'attrapant pour me relever.

-En fait je suis passé te chercher chez toi ce matin. Et c'est là que ta mère m'a dit qu'Itachi l'avait prévenue que tu avais passé la soirée chez lui et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en fasse. Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis présenté en bonnes et dues formes !

-I… Itachi a fait ça ? répétai-je, abasourdie par cette révélation.

Quel idiote je fais. Quand je pense à la manière dont il s'est emporté ce matin, à la déception que j'ai pu lire dans son regard… et lui m'a offert le plus parfait des alibis. Pas la peine de chercher, ma mère n'a pas du broncher une seule seconde avec Itachi ! Soupirant, j'attrape mon sac et époussète mes vêtements, avant de faire quelques pas, Sai sur mes talons.

-Au moins, ça te fait déjà ça de gagné. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te justifier auprès de ta mère.

-C'est sûr…

-Souris donc un peu ! C'est clair que si elle te voit rentrer avec une tête pareille, là elle risque de se poser des questions !

Sa remarque me fait légèrement grimacer et je lui tire la langue, sous son air narquois. Tendant la main, j'attrape la sienne avant de la serrer avec douceur, le stoppant dans ses pas. Puis je sens son regard se poser sur ma personne et je relève la tête pour plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes, légèrement surprises.

-Merci pour tout Sai. Merci d'être là, soufflai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

La surprise présente dans ses yeux disparaît aussitôt, et un large sourire étire ses lèvres pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Pas de quoi, répond t-il dans un faible murmure.

Oui, je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je me sens plus forte quand il est là, et même si je ne partage pas entièrement ses sentiments, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber. J'en ai l'entière conviction. Même si l'avenir est incertain comme il a su le dire, moi, je sais déjà que Sai y aura sa place. Sa main serrant à présent la mienne, nous marchons en silence, sous ce soleil toujours aussi radieux. Mais malgré le calme qui règne en maître, je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à ce qu'il a dit. Là où moi je ne désire que l'effacer définitivement de ma vie, Sai lui tente de me confiner dans l'idée que malgré tout, il y a encore de l'espoir. C'est étrange, il semble tellement sûr de ça… Moi, moi je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni comment agir. J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir tout tenté qu'à force, je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi faire. Levant les yeux, je scrute le ciel éclatant qui n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité. Dans mon esprit, dans mon esprit ne demeure que cette unique question. Au fond, reste t-il seulement une chance pour qu'il y ait à nouveau un nous possible ? C'est là, là que j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle ne persiste pas… cette douloureuse incertitude.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Debout devant cette porte, Sasuke attendait. Quoi, il n'en savait rien lui-même. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait devant la porte de son meilleur ami, assis sur les marches qui menaient au perron. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Naruto et ses parents allaient rentrer mais ça lui importait peu, il avait besoin de lui parler. Il fallait qu'il crache un peu de vérité, pas tout bien sûr mais au moins une partie. A défaut d'être un ami exemplaire, il se devait au moins d'être honnête envers lui. Le brun avait coupé son portable à force d'être harcelé de coups de fils et de mails, certains provenant de son frère et les autres de Karin. Il lâcha un soupir, penser à elle l'agaçait et il était heureux de ne pas avoir été obligé de la supporter toute la journée. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait détérioré son humeur. Son entrevue avec Morino en était la principale raison, et ce n'était même pas dû au fait d'avoir rencontré cet abruti, non. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait rendu véritablement hors de lui et il n'était finalement même pas rentré chez lui. Il avait marché, le regard haineux et encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire, marché sans être réellement conscient de là où il allait. Il avait simplement voulu évacuer toute la haine et la frustration qu'il avait pu éprouver en apprenant avec qui elle était, et il ne s'était toujours pas complètement calmé. Comment le pouvait-il ? Il aurait tellement désirer les croiser, puis pouvoir offrir à Sai le plus coup de poing de sa vie juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui arracher ce sourire qui lui paraissait constamment factice, avant d'entraîner Sakura loin de cet enfoiré, loin de tous. Les paupières de l'Uchiwa se fermèrent, un faible rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Tout compte fait, c'était mieux qu'il ne les ait pas vus ensemble car il n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de se contrôler, qu'elle fusse là ou non. Au contraire, sa colère envers elle était devenue à un point tel qu'il aurait été capable de la blesser, de l'anéantir en à peine quelques mots. Mais peut-être que ça aurait mieux valu après tout… Le bruit d'un moteur de voiture le tira brusquement de ses pensées et il releva la tête, croisant le regard plus qu'étonné de son meilleur ami à travers la vitre. Sasuke serra la mâchoire, se levant au même moment où Naruto sortait de la voiture, suivi par ses parents.

-Sasuke ! s'exclama Uzumaki Kushina. Quel plaisir de te voir, ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et vous Kushina ? répondit poliment Sasuke, le regard toujours aussi dénué d'expression.

-Ça va, je te remercie, s'écria-t-elle avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne nous attends pas depuis longtemps j'espère ?

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver, mentit le brun. Je peux vous emprunter Naruto juste cinq minutes ?

-Fais donc Sasuke, lança le père du blond. Tu diras bonjour à ton père de ma part !

-Pas de soucis, murmura le brun, se forçant quelque peu à sourire.

La porte se referma et Sasuke tourna enfin son visage pour scruter celui du blond, qui demeurait figé, le regard froncé. Il remarqua qu'il portait un sac en plastique dans sa main et eut un léger rictus en comprenant ce qu'il contenait.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'arrêter chez Ichiraku à ce que je constate.

-Et moi, je constate que tu parles beaucoup ce soir Sasuke, répondit Naruto, la voix lourde de reproches, avant de s'avancer vers le brun qui ne sourcilla pas à sa remarque.

Arrivé à son niveau, il s'assit sur les marches avant de sortir son bol de ramens de son sac, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne se rassoie à côté de lui. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, marqué par les bruits d'aspiration de Naruto qui engloutissait ses nouilles à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke se trouvait devant chez lui à l'attendre, c'était même la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait ! D'autant plus qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé une parole la veille alors…

-Désolé.

Avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, Naruto tourna lentement son visage vers celui du brun, fermé. Son regard était rivé vers le sol, ses yeux aussi vides que d'ordinaire.

-Hein ?

-Désolé de m'être énervé au téléphone l'autre soir. C'était con de réagir de cette manière. Alors désolé.

Abasourdi, Naruto resta un long moment à le fixer bêtement, croyant avoir mal entendu. Sasuke… s'excuser ? Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Mais bizarrement, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il se soit déplacé jusqu'ici pour le lui dire en face. Il avait presque l'impression de retrouver le Sasuke d'avant.

-Ben… je t'excuse, marmonna Naruto. Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Pff, idiot, souffla Sasuke, esquissant un maigre sourire. T'aurais préféré que je te frappe en guise d'excuse ?

-Non merci, ça ira ! Mais c'est surprenant venant de ta part c'est tout. Je suis content, on dirait que tu redeviens toi-même.

A cette phrase, le brun fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Naruto se méprenait sur toute la ligne. A nouveau le silence se fit entre eux, les pensées de Sasuke s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il tout raconter à Naruto sans prendre le risque de lui avouer la vérité ? Il ne pouvait pas de permettre de tout gâcher, mais il ne pouvait pas garder entièrement tout en lui. Naruto était son ami, il devait le lui dire.

-Dis-moi, t'as fait quoi de ta journée exactement ?

-Quoi ? murmura Sasuke en tournant son visage vers lui.

-T'as une de ces têtes ! Je te jure, je t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle que ça ! Enfin, je suis prêt à parier que tu as passé la soirée avec Karin et ça explique sans doute la tête de cadavre que tu te trimballes ! s'exclama Naruto avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à son bol. Tu devrais y aller mollo quand même Sasuke !

Cette dernière phrase fut l'élément déclencheur chez Sasuke, ses sourcils se fronçant encore plus en se remémorant les souvenirs de la veille. Le blond venait indirectement de lui tendre la perche, à lui de la saisir. Maintenant.

-Je n'étais pas avec Karin, lâcha t-il brusquement.

-C'est ça je vais te croire, répondit aussitôt Naruto avec un petit rire narquois. Il n'y a pas un soir où t'es libre sans que tu n'ailles chez elle, en même temps c'est de ta faute tu n'as qu'à pas sortir avec un pot de colle pareil ! Mais tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense alors ça sert à rien que je me répète !

Puis le bruit d'aspiration reprit, le blond ayant déjà reporté son attention sur son repas. Le comportement de Sasuke recommençait soudainement à l'agacer, pourquoi niait-il qu'il passait toujours son temps libre chez cette pétasse ? Qu'il mente à son frère pour que ce dernier arrête de le faire chier passait encore, mais de là à lui mentir à lui…

-J'ai passé la nuit avec Sakura.

La dernière nouille passa subitement de travers et Naruto déglutit avec peine, toussant à grands coups pour avaler ce qui restait coincé en travers de sa gorge. Et c'était peu dire ! Non mais, Sasuke voulait le faire mourir ou quoi ?

-C'est vraiment pourri comme blague Sasuke, et ça n'a rien de drôle de dire ça, surtout vis-à-vis de…

-Je ne plaisante pas Naruto, souffla Sasuke, le regard inerte.

Ahuri, le blond scruta longuement le visage de son ami, cherchant à y déceler la moindre expression qui pouvait le trahir. Mais Sasuke était tellement impassible que Naruto abandonna cette idée, son cerveau totalement en ébullition. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'avait aucun sens… Il se répétait mentalement l'avant dernière phrase prononcée par le brun, la répétait inlassablement…

-Attends un peu ! s'écria t-il brusquement. Tu… tu veux dire que tu as… Avec Sakura vous avez…

-Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? lâcha sèchement Sasuke, le regard quelque peu irrité par le manque de tact de son ami.

-Non mais… Bordel Sasuke ! Mais putain quoi ! C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

-Commence pas Naruto…

-Attends Sasuke, attends un peu là ! Laisse-moi le temps de digérer tout ça ! s'exclama Naruto, complètement sous le choc. D'abord tu viens chez moi pour t'excuser, chose totalement incroyable ! Et là, là tu oses me dire que tu as… couché avec Sakura ?

-Ecoute…

-On parle de Sakura je te signale ! Sakura que tu ignores comme la peste depuis plus d'un mois, sans aucune explication valable et rationnelle ! Sakura que j'ai vu pleurer un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que tu l'as virée de ta vie ! Bon sang Sasuke ! T'étais en manque et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus ou quoi ?

Essoufflé d'avoir sorti autant de phrases, Naruto se stoppa pour respirer bruyamment, bien qu'il n'avait même pas totalement terminé de dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il était complètement perdu, ne comprenant ni le comportement de son amie et encore moins celui de Sasuke. A quoi jouait-il ? A part être certain de faire encore souffrir Sakura, il n'avait rien à y gagner ! Le blond ne pouvait croire qu'il avait simplement voulu tirer son coup, non, pas avec Sakura, surtout pas avec elle. Puis la brume présente dans son esprit se dissipa peu à peu, une part de lui espérant que ce à quoi il pensait soudainement était vrai. Il n'était pas dupe, Sasuke aimait Sakura, et même s'il refusait de lui dire la vérité, il était totalement convaincu que celle-ci était vraie. Réelle surtout.

-T'en as d'autres des comme ça à me sortir ?

-Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua le blond en se tournant vers Sasuke, furibond. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! Je comprends même pas déjà dans quelles circonstances tu as pu te retrouver seul avec elle, c'est… c'est juste incompréhensible pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu crois peut-être que ça ne l'est pas pour moi, d'incompréhensible ? soupira Sasuke en plongeant son regard noir dans celui de son ami.

-Sasuke, depuis le début les emmerdes tu les cherches. Mais là, c'est vraiment la meilleure que tu pouvais récolter ! Non mais, j'hallucine bordel…

Naruto se prit le visage entre ses mains, lâchant un profond soupir d'agacement. C'était trop d'émotions d'un seul coup pour lui, il était réellement perdu et ne comprenait même pas comment Sasuke pouvait garder son calme en pareille situation. S'il avait été à sa place, le blond serait sûrement en train de péter un plomb ! Mais il oubliait l'insensible qu'était son ami alors ça ne l'étonnait que peu qu'il puisse rester aussi stoïque, même s'il se doutait d'une certaine manière que Sasuke aussi devait être en proie à ses réflexions. Le regard toujours aussi amorphe du brun confirmait ses dires et Naruto soupira de plus belle, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, que toute cette scène ne soit qu'un stupide rêve. Mauvaise pioche.

-Pourquoi t'es là Sasuke ?

-J'ai besoin… d'un conseil, répondit le brun. Un vrai conseil, celui d'un ami.

-Ouais mais tu te tournes vers moi alors que je ne sais pas quoi te dire enfin ! s'écria Naruto, légèrement surpris mais heureux par la dernière phrase prononcée par le brun.

-Tu m'aides pas vraiment.

-Désolé… mais là tu me poses une colle aussi. Je… j'ai tellement du mal à réaliser encore ce que tu viens de me dire, enfin tu peux comprendre que ça me fasse un choc ! Je veux dire, t'es mon meilleur ami Sasuke, et c'est pareil pour Sakura je l'adore tu le sais bien !

-Hn…

-Bon, je ne vais pas te cacher non plus que d'un côté je suis super heureux de l'apprendre… lança le blond, s'attirant aussitôt le regard à la fois perplexe et sombre de son ami. Quoi, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Sasuke regarda fixement Naruto, se demandant si finalement ce dernier n'était pas plus crétin que ne l'était Morino, avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux dans le vide. Une bonne nouvelle ? Non, pas vraiment. Cela impliquait davantage de mensonge, de lâcheté de sa part… cela le dégoûtait. Il se méprisait lui-même pour en être parvenu à être aussi vil, aussi détestable. Au fond, il lui donnait raison de le haïr. Elle le devait, et elle en avait le droit le plus total.

-Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ?

-Assumer. Si vous avez vraiment passé la nuit ensemble, c'était parce que tu le voulais non ?

-Hn…

-Et Sakura devait également être consentante, ou alors t'es vraiment devenu un salaud fini ! ajouta Naruto en riant. Enfin non, c'est de Sakura que je parle, alors même si t'avais voulu la forcer tu aurais tout de même au moins un bel œil au beurre noir. Au moins.

Cette remarque fit naître un léger rictus sur les lèvres du brun, imaginant sans peine la scène et ne pouvant que donner raison à son ami. Oui, elle aurait été parfaitement capable de le repousser. Or elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi dans le fond ? Cette question le torturait, il voulait savoir. Une légère bourrasque de vent balaya quelque peu ses cheveux et il leva les yeux vers le ciel, à présent lourd de nuages. Dire qu'il avait fait un temps incroyablement radieux toute la journée, voilà que le vent tournait, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait cru pouvoir passer à autre chose en laissant derrière lui ses erreurs, ses mensonges, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait submergé par ces derniers. C'était de sa faute et il le méritait amplement. Et même si parler à Naruto ne l'avait pas éclairé plus que ça, il n'était pas mécontent d'être venu.

-Hé !

Sasuke releva la tête, croisant les prunelles azures et moqueuses du blond, dont le poing était tendu dans sa direction.

-T'inquiète Sasuke. Même si tu ne me dis pas tout, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça, lâcha Naruto, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Son regard se posa sur le poing tendu en évidence, et dans un soupir, le brun tendit à son tour son poing avant de cogner ce dernier contre celui de son ami, geste qu'ils faisaient tous les deux depuis des années. Puis ils se levèrent tous les deux et au moment où Sasuke descendait les marches pour rentrer chez lui, la main de Naruto se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner, un sourcil arqué.

-Je t'aurais bien proposé de siroter quelques bières, mais d'une je sais que tu n'aimes pas boire et en plus on a cours demain. Mais… ça t'empêche pas de rester un peu pour discuter encore si tu veux. On n'a pas encore résolu ton problème mec ! s'exclama le blond dans un petit rire.

Résoudre le problème ? Cela paraissait tellement infaisable pour Sasuke, encore plus vu la tournure que les choses avaient prise. Mais Naruto avait raison, il devait assumer. Cependant ça ne réglait pas le problème. Il avait beau retourner la situation des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, rien, rien ne pouvait apporter une quelconque solution. Si ce n'était tout avouer et ça, plutôt crever. Mais devant le regard suppliant du blond, il soupira de plus belle, se résignant malgré lui.

-D'accord, mais juste une heure et après je rentre, lâcha t-il doucement.

-C'est déjà ça de pris ! répondit Naruto, plus ou moins satisfait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Courant à perte d'haleine, mon sac calé sous mon bras, je dévale la rue à toute vitesse, bénissant intérieurement le ciel de n'avoir aucun obstacle sur ma route. Un réveil aussi brutal m'est particulièrement difficile, je déteste devoir me réveiller de cette manière. C'est la faute de ma mère aussi ! Je l'ai pourtant prévenue hier que j'étais réellement fatiguée et que si jamais je n'entendais pas mon réveil, qu'elle vienne elle-même me secouer. Mais non, elle n'est pas venue et j'ai du passer dans la salle de bains en quatrième vitesse, avant de foncer dans la cuisine attraper ma boîte à bento pour finalement sortir en trombe de chez moi. Rien de mieux qu'un sprint matinal pour bien se mettre en joie ! J'accélère la cadence en apercevant les grilles du lycée et franchis le portail tout en évitant les autres élèves agglutinés devant, avant de me diriger vers les escaliers que j'escalade avec une endurance jamais vue chez moi, pour finalement me stopper en voyant… que beaucoup d'élèves sont encore dans le couloir. Certains regards se posent sur moi pour me dévisager avec un air idiot, qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Ils ont quoi à me regarder ainsi ? Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je comprends soudainement d'où provient la source de ces regards fixés sur moi et maudis ma stupidité définitivement incurable. Il reste encore dix minutes avant la sonnerie, j'ai vraiment dû battre mon record de vitesse à plates coutures ! J'expire longuement tandis qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur, le regard vague et ma respiration toujours aussi saccadée.

-Ça va ? me demande Sai avec un soupçon d'anxiété dans le regard.

-Ni… nickel ! Je… suis prête pour le marathon, quand tu veux pour les inscriptions ! parvins-je à répliquer, dans un large sourire.

Un petit rire sort de ses lèvres et j'accepte sans broncher qu'il attrape mon sac, me délestant ainsi d'un poids supplémentaire le temps que je retrouve mon souffle. Mon cœur cogne anormalement vite dans ma poitrine, ma vue est légèrement troublée mais rien de plus logique, je n'ai rien dans le ventre et je viens de tester une activité physique que je n'ai pas l'habitude de pratiquer ! Marchant jusqu'à être au niveau de ma salle, je m'appuies en soupirant contre le mur avant de me laisser glisser contre ce dernier, mes yeux se fermant pour me remettre de mes émotions.

-Prête pour le marathon hein ? lance t-il d'un air narquois.

-Oh c'est bon… Je n'ai sûrement pas ton endurance !

-Il fallait te réveiller plus tôt, réplique t-il en se posant à son tour par terre. Moi par exemple, mon réveil a toujours dix minutes d'avance comme ça je sais que je ne serais jamais en retard.

-Je ne suis pas aussi minutieuse que toi, bougonnai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

-A propos de quoi ? demande une voix à ma droite.

Tournant mon visage, j'offre un large sourire à Ino qui nous fixe tous les deux, un léger sourire en coin. Sourire légèrement suspicieux selon moi, qui tend vers la moquerie. Pas la peine de chercher, je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle se fait des films sur nous, du genre que notre rencard de la veille s'est soldé par une déclaration, et que là, c'est logique que nous soyons tous les deux étant donné qu'on sort probablement ensemble Sai et moi. Ça me donnerait presque envie de rire, Ino se berce beaucoup trop d'illusions. Et moi je n'ai pas oublié ma petite conversation avec Sai à son sujet et il n'est clair que je ne vais pas la lâcher tant qu'elle n'aura pas craché le morceau !

-On parlait de la meilleure façon de se réveiller, répondis-je en soupirant.

-Tu t'es encore réveillée à la bourre ?

-Oui, et j'ai tellement couru qu'au final je n'ai même pas réussi à être en retard.

-T'es vraiment pas maline Sakura…

Je ris légèrement à sa phrase et me relève, avant de me tourner pour tendre la main vers Sai qui l'attrape, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à le tirer en avant pour le relever à son tour.

-Dis donc, tu pèses ton poids ! lâchai-je narquoisement.

-Parle pour toi, réplique t-il sur le même ton. Tu n'imagines même pas l'engourdissement dans mon bras que j'ai ressenti toute la soirée après t'avoir relevé quand on était dans le parc ! Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, mais le peu que tu avales fait son effet hein !

Je le gratifie d'un faible coup de poing à l'épaule en riant légèrement, le tout sous l'œil ahuri de mon amie. Ce que je fais est vraiment malsain mais au moins, ça me permet de confirmer mes doutes, Sai ne lui est vraiment pas indifférent ! Puis je vois Idate et Hinata arriver au loin, Neji juste derrière eux. Sai s'avance aussitôt vers eux et j'ai à peine de temps de rendre son sourire à Hinata qu'Ino me tire brusquement par la manche, m'entraînant un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? répétai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Sakura ! Toi et Sai, votre rencard ! Je veux les détails ! lâche-t-elle à voix basse.

-Ben… il n'y pas de détails à proprement parler si tu veux tout savoir.

-Oh allez je t'en prie ! C'est bien de ça que tu voulais me parler dans ton mail non ?

-Je t'en parlerais en temps voulu, répondis-je en esquissant une légère grimace, me rappelant ce dont je suis censée lui parler. A la pause de ce midi si tu veux.

-T'as intérêt hein ! réplique Ino en fronçant des sourcils. Parce que là, je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit !

-Tu verras bien… murmurai-je en soupirant, un faible sourire en coin.

L'air déconfit que je peux lire sur son visage me donne réellement envie d'éclater de rire, je suis tellement convaincue du fait qu'elle doit penser que je vais lui parler de Sai que c'en est presque risible. Me tournant vers les autres, je les rejoins en quelques enjambées pour m'immiscer dans leur conversation, Ino sur mes talons. Puis mon regard dévie lentement en apercevant une crinière rouge arriver au bout du couloir et bizarrement je sens un profond malaise monter en moi. En vérité, je n'ai pas songé une seule minute à la manière dont Karin pourrait bien réagir si elle venait à apprendre que j'ai couché avec Sasuke, son précieux Sasuke. Me giflerait-elle ? Sans aucun doute, oui. J'ai l'impression d'être légèrement égoïste, c'est vrai après tout si elle sort avec lui c'est parce qu'elle le voulait alors… Même si je suis loin de la porter dans mon cœur, je ne peux que me sentir mal face à cette situation. Ça m'est déjà assez pénible de devoir me répéter que oui, j'ai bel et bien fait l'amour avec ce connard alors si en plus je dois commencer à me soucier de la réaction de Karin, je suis bonne pour finir à l'asile ! Croisant le regard de cette dernière, je fronce peu à peu les sourcils face à la manière dont elle me dévisage. Du calme, c'est impossible qu'elle soit au courant… Puis mon sang se glace aussitôt à la vue des personnes qui suivent le groupe de Karin et de ses comparses et je me liquéfie instantanément sur place, braquant mon regard vers le sol. Croiser son regard est à la dernière des choses que je souhaite actuellement, non, je ne veux pas le regarder. J'en suis tout simplement incapable.

-Dis Sakura…

-Hum ? murmurai-je en relevant la tête vers Idate, faux prétexte pour pouvoir me focaliser sur autre chose que sa personne.

-Je croyais que j'avais mal vu mais non, t'as bien un truc bizarre dans le cou. C'est marrant mais on dirait un suçon ! s'exclame t-il alors en riant, le tout sous mon regard dépité.

-Hein ?

Mes joues s'empourprent sans mon consentement et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mordant ma lèvre inférieure tandis que je sens distinctement plusieurs paires de prunelles braquées sur moi. Bon sang, la phrase qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire ! Venant d'Idate ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça mais quand même, tout sauf cette phrase-là ! Et le pire, le pire… c'est qu'il vient de sortir cette phrase au moment même où Karin et tous les autres sont passés, augmentant ainsi le nombre de regards suspicieux à mon encontre. Oh oui, là je me sens réellement comme une bête de foire. Et un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction suffit à arrêter ma respiration, je ne voulais pas le regarder directement dans les yeux putain ! Même si ça n'a été que l'espace d'une seconde, je ne voulais pas ! L'expression de noirceur que j'ai eu le temps de déceler a su me paralyser entièrement, il passe vraiment au moment où il ne faut pas. Impossible de sauter par la fenêtre ici, nous ne sommes peut-être qu'au premier étage mais tout de même, je risquerai juste de me casser une jambe ou le bassin. Je cherche le regard de Sai, espérant ainsi qu'il m'offre une excuse au minimum passable mais rien n'y fait, même lui détourne le regard, me laissant complètement seule face aux autres qui attendent une réponse de ma part. Et quand je dis les autres, c'est un euphémisme de penser qu'il s'agit uniquement de mes amis, non, non, c'est vraiment presque la totalité des gens présents dans le couloir qui m'épient ! Idate et sa grande gueule… Le regard lourd d'Ino me transperce, je sais sans peine ce qu'elle doit s'imaginer, seuls Hinata et Neji semblent indifférents. Soudain, je vois Sai se tourner imperceptiblement vers moi, ses lèvres formant un seul mot, un seul qui me fait froncer les sourcils mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Je… je me suis faite piquer par un moustique, marmonnai-je, les sourcils toujours froncés devant l'absurdité de ma phrase.

Euh… qui pourrait croire à une débilité pareille ? Un moustique ! C'est la seule chose que Sai a été capable de me sortir, non mais franchement je nage en plein cauchemar là ! N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué trouverait cela totalement illogique, mais ça l'est justement ! Le silence règne en maître, personne ne dit un mot et ça ne fait que confirmer mon envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Oui, j'en ai vraiment envie.

-Un moustique… en octobre ? s'écrie Idate. On trouve encore des moustiques à cette période là ? Attends, il a pas du te louper vu la couleur de la marque !

-C'est parce que ça me démangeait, mentis-je, une part de mon esprit exultant totalement.

Incroyable. Non, tout simplement irréaliste. S'il est assez naïf pour gober une telle imbécilité, il risque de se faire berner toute sa vie ! Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, la sonnerie retentit brusquement m'offrant ainsi l'échappatoire d'esquiver une autre question qui j'en suis sûre, serait capable de me mettre dans un état de panique incontrôlable. La plupart des élèves entrent, Idate et Neji s'écartent de nous pour se diriger vers leur salle, Hinata faisant de même suivie d'Ino, dont le regard se détache lentement de ma personne. Puis une fois certaine qu'elle ne puisse plus m'entendre, j'expire longuement avant de me tourner vers Sai et de lui offrir un regard sombre.

-Un moustique hein… bougonnai-je entre mes dents.

-Tu sais que la remarque d'Idate était pertinente ? On peut encore en trouver.

-Sai, tu t'es déjà fait piquer par ces saletés ? Parce que le jour où je verrais une marque pareille sur ma peau après une piqûre, je prendrais réellement peur, soufflai-je à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue.

-La mise est sauvée, c'est ce qui compte, répond t-il dans un clin d'œil. On se voit plus tard.

Je lui tire la langue puis entre dans ma salle, me heurtant au regard haineux de Karin qui me fixe sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Décidant de l'ignorer, je m'avance vers ma place et m'y assoie en adressant un léger sourire à Hinata qui me le rend bien, puis je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Ino qui semble plongée dans ses pensées. La pauvre, ça me fait mal pour elle de savoir qu'elle se fait des films sur moi et Sai. Mais qu'elle patiente, dans quelques heures je lui dirais tout et ses doutes s'atténueront. Jiraiya-sensei entre et je sors mes affaires, soupirant malgré moi. J'aimerais tellement revenir à la journée d'hier, tout me paraissait tellement plus simple. Là, le mince échange visuel que j'ai eu avec Sasuke m'a pour ainsi dire fait perdre tous mes moyens. Heureusement que Sai m'a aidée, sinon j'aurais vraiment sauté par la fenêtre. Il a tout entendu, dans les moindres détails. Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Il a du me prendre pour une cinglée, mais en même temps je lui ai un peu sauvé la mise ! Quoique… j'ai la désagréable sensation que tout le monde pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et Sai, et je ne suis pas si dupe. Neji a sûrement compris que je mentais, Hinata et Idate aussi. Ils n'auront rien dit pour ne pas m'embarrasser davantage, voilà tout. Et Ino… vivement que je lui parle. A mon grand bonheur, le cours de japonais passe agréablement vite, non pas que je trouve cela ennuyant mais le simple fait que cela passe vite change la donne. Une partie de mon esprit est totalement concentrée sur le cours tandis que l'autre erre encore sur le regard noir que m'a jeté Sasuke. Puis mes souvenirs divaguent sur la nuit que j'ai passée avec lui et je secoue la tête, maudissant mon cerveau pour me rappeler de ça. C'est pour ça que j'avais osé espérer ne pas le croiser aujourd'hui, parce que je savais très bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir tout effacer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Comment peut-il en être ainsi ? Si ça trouve lui a déjà oublié, après tout je ne suis qu'un coup comme un autre. _Pardonne-moi_. L'unique phrase qu'il m'a dite avant de me faire l'amour. Je n'en ai toujours pas compris le sens d'ailleurs, à moins qu'il n'y ait tout simplement rien à comprendre là-dedans. Stop, je ne dois pas y penser. Mon attention se reporte sur tout le cours jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et je me penche pour Hinata.

-Il faut que je parle à Ino, j'ai quelque chose à éclaircir avec elle, murmurai-je. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si nous ne mangeons pas ensemble ce midi ?

-Pas du tout Sakura, répond-t-elle en souriant doucement. Idate m'a demandé de l'aider dans ses devoirs en plus.

-Hein ? Il te demande de l'aide alors que c'est du programme de terminale ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-O-oui. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, ça a l'air plutôt facile alors je vais essayer de l'aider.

-Pff, je vois. Ne te laisse pas faire Hinata, hein ?

-Ne t'en fais pas ! A tout à l'heure !

Lui souriant une dernière fois, j'attrape ma boîte à bento et me lève pour me diriger vers le bureau de mon amie.

-On y va ? lançai-je devant son air suspicieux.

-Je te suis.

Elle se lève à son tour et je sors de la salle, sentant au passage le regard toujours aussi noir de Karin. Franchement ça m'énerve, je ne lui ai rien fait que je sache ! Au contraire même, nous n'avons pas échangé un mot depuis des jours alors elle devrait plutôt être contente ! C'est là que je me rend soudainement compte que Tayuya n'était pas avec elle, bizarre… N'ayant de toute manière pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail, j'emboîte le pas à Ino qui me suis sans rien dire et je me dirige vers les escaliers, avant de sortir dans la cour. Le vent s'est levé, on dirait même qu'il va pleuvoir. Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé que le temps reste le même qu'hier. Apercevant la place que je convoite, je m'avance vers le cerisier où j'ai fait la connaissance de Sai et m'assoie au pied de l'arbre, Ino s'asseyant à ma gauche. Les minutes passent durant lesquelles aucune de nous deux ne parle, et je mange lentement, n'ayant pas spécialement faim. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dois-je lui dire que j'ai parfaitement compris qu'elle craquait pour Sai ? Ou bien… suis-je d'abord censée lui raconter l'épisode de ma nuit avec Sasuke ? C'est bien trop dur de décider ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'inspire un grand coup avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

-C'est ici, c'est ici la première fois que j'ai parlé à Sai, commençai-je.

-Ah bon ?

-Hum. Je venais de pleurer comme d'habitude puis il est arrivé, et au final nous sommes restés tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, sans vraiment parler. C'était il y a un peu plus de deux semaines je crois, un lundi.

-Tu as de la chance alors… Vous êtes devenus tellement proches en si peu de temps, ça n'arrive pas souvent ce genre de relation.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je en baissant la tête vers son visage. Tu trouves cela trop rapide ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je t'envie c'est tout, bougonne-t-elle avant de baisser ses beaux yeux clairs.

Un mince sourire passe sur mon visage et je referme ma boîte à bento, n'ayant plus faim.

-C'est pas un moustique qui t'a fait cette marque dans le cou, je me trompe ?

Surprise et un peu gênée, je lâche un profond soupir tout en fermant les yeux, la brise fraîche chatouillant mon visage.

-Non, ce n'est pas un moustique. Faudrait être totalement idiot pour croire à une telle connerie.

-C'est sûr, c'était pas très malin. Vous auriez pu trouver mieux comme couverture tous les deux.

-Tous les deux ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Sakura, murmure-t-elle la voix plus dure, me forçant à la regarder. Je parle de toi et Sai.

Et voilà, on y arrive enfin. J'attendais qu'elle me tende la perche et c'est fait maintenant.

-Tu te trompes Ino.

-Arrête ! s'exclame-t-elle soudainement en me jetant un regard sombre. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il y avait entre toi et lui, tous ces sourires, votre rencard de la veille… et maintenant ça, lâche-t-elle en désignant mon cou. Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, j'ai saisi la situation sans que tu n'aies besoin de te justifier, tu devrais être satisfaite non ?

Légèrement abasourdie par le ton de sa voix et par la violence de ses mots, je fronce des sourcils avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir, me demandant subitement dans quel pétrin j'ai pu encore me fourrer. Décidément, elle est encore plus jalouse que je ne le pensais ! Et tout ce qu'elle dit est tellement grotesque que ça m'énerverait presque, mais je ne peux la blâmer totalement, je sais que mon comportement tend parfois à se demander réellement de qui je suis amoureuse. Quoique non, ce sont les gens qui se méprennent grossièrement sur mon compte.

-Ino, tu te goures sur toute la ligne. D'accord, je reconnais que ma relation avec Sai n'est peut-être parfois pas très claire, mais c'est purement de l'amitié entre lui et moi, rien de plus. Réfléchis, tu crois que je me serais mise dans un état pareil pour Sasuke si j'étais amoureuse d'un autre ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu as souffert de ta dispute avec Sai pourtant.

-Parce que nous étions déjà devenus proches. Sai est… il est devenu l'ami le plus cher à mes yeux, je l'aime à ma manière mais je t'assure Ino, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Jamais.

De la stupeur passe dans ses prunelles tandis que je soutiens son regard, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre que tout ce que je dis n'est que la pure vérité. Un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et son regard se pose dans le vide.

-Je… vois. C'est bizarre, mais ça me rassure de savoir ça. Pardon, pardon d'avoir douté.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser idiote, murmurai-je. Et moi aussi, ça me rassure de voir que tu réagis de cette manière, ça confirme ce que je pensais.

-Comment ça ?

-Ino… tu es amoureuse de Sai, pas vrai ?

Le rouge gagne subitement ses joues et j'éclate de rire devant sa mine déconfite, comprenant totalement l'euphorie de Sai la veille. Je me moque d'elle mais c'est vraiment parce qu'elle est trop attendrissante de rougir ainsi !

-Ne… ne rigole pas ! s'exclame-t-elle, me faisant rire davantage.

-Haha, si tu voyais ta tête aussi ! parvins-je à répondre entre deux éclats de rire. Franchement Ino tu croyais que ça ne se voyait pas ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle… bougonne-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse d'un type qui ne me regarde même pas.

Je cesse soudainement de rire, un sentiment de remord s'emparant peu à peu de moi. Mais je n'oublies pas non plus ce que Sai a dit à son propos, c'est même plutôt encourageant alors je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. C'est mon rôle en tant qu'amie après tout.

-Tu sais Ino, j'en ai parlé avec Sai. Et… je pense que tu as tes chances.

-Quoi ? Vous en avez discuté quand ?

-Hier, répondis-je en souriant. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas le précipiter, il pourrait avoir peur si tu lui faisais une déclaration de but en blanc.

-Je ne comptais pas lui faire de déclaration de toute manière, murmure-t-elle à son tour. J'aimerais le connaître davantage, passer du temps avec lui. Un peu comme toi.

-Alors il ne tient qu'à toi de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça se réalise ! Oh et si ça peut encore plus te rassurer, il te trouve très attirante.

-Mais !

J'éclate de rire devant son expression jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rejoigne. Oui, c'est vraiment le genre de moment que j'aime passer en sa compagnie. Ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je ressens, Ino est ma meilleure amie. Pouvoir rire comme cela avec elle est tout simplement unique et là aussi, je sais que j'aurais toujours besoin d'elle à mes côtés, quoiqu'il se passe. Puis le calme à nouveau revenu, je soupire d'aise et ferme les paupières, profitant de la plénitude qui règne entre nous.

-Au final, qui est le responsable de cette jolie marque ?

Mes yeux se rouvrent sur le coup et je soupire à nouveau, de désespoir cette fois. Allez, il faut que je le lui dise.

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ? beugle-t-elle à mes oreilles, me faisant grimacer. Attends que je comprenne, reprend-t-elle à voix basse cette fois-ci. Tu as… couché avec Uchiwa ? Quand ça ?

-Avant-hier soir.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Non mais… j'hallucine Sakura ! Comment tu as pu garder ça en toi pendant tout ce temps ?

-Ino, ça fait à peine deux jours, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Quand même ! Bon sang Sakura… lâche-t-elle en gémissant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de commettre une telle folie ?

-Oh crois bien que je regrette…

-Regretter ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! rétorque-t-elle, s'octroyant mon regard surpris. On parle d'Uchiwa Sasuke je te ferais remarquer, l'actuel mec de cette bécasse de Karin et qui plus est le mec dont tu es amoureuse ! Alors non, tu n'as pas à regretter !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, mais comment veux-tu que je me comporte de manière normale maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une chose anodine, on a tout de même… enfin voilà quoi ! ajoutai-je en sentant le rouge sur mes joues.

-Vous n'en avez pas discuté ?

-Il n'était même pas chez lui quand je me suis réveillée. Donc discuter est d'ores et déjà à exclure…

-L'espèce d'enfoiré… C'est bien un mec, tous les mêmes ! Ecoute, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Ignore-le.

-Haha, je ne fais que ça de l'ignorer, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

-Oui mais là c'est différent ! Si tu joues les indifférentes, il va en prendre un coup dans sa fierté. C'est un homme après tout, il doit sans doute se vanter de t'avoir mise dans son lit et excuse-moi de parler comme ça…

-Ne t'excuses pas, tu as parfaitement raison de toute manière.

-Et ne dis pas ça non plus ! s'exclame-t-elle en me frappant sur le haut du crâne. On ne sait même pas ce que Sasuke pense réellement, alors peut-être qu'il s'en veut de ne pas être resté pour que vous en parliez. D'autant plus qu'il t'a regardée tout à l'heure, je l'ai parfaitement vu. Laisse-le Sakura, laisse-le cogiter sur ce qu'il a fait et tu verras que j'ai raison.

-Mouais…

-De toute manière tu n'as que ça à faire, d'attendre. Tu as assez donné pour sa gueule, à lui maintenant de se réveiller. Et honnêtement, s'il s'était simplement servi de toi pour tirer son coup, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé une trace aussi voyante dans le cou.

-Hein ? fis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

-Ben oui ! Il n'est pas con, il s'est forcément douté que tout le monde allait le remarquer, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas choisi un endroit vraiment discret. Je suis sûre qu'il en a fait exprès, mais pas comme pour te désigner comme une espèce de trophée, disons plutôt… pour marquer sa propriété.

Totalement dépitée par ses dernières paroles, je lève la main et effleure doucement mon cou à l'endroit où il m'a embrassée. Ino… se trompe. C'est forcément obligé. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Pour moi, tout ça n'a aucun sens. Le bruit de la sonnerie me tire de ma rêverie et je réprime un soupir avant de me lever, ma boîte à bento dans la main.

-Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue par ce que tu avances mais merci quand même d'essayer de me euh… rassurer.

-Et moi je suis sûre que c'est ça, murmure-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un lâche voilà tout ! Mais fais ce que je te dis, quoiqu'il se passe, ignore-le royalement. Tu verras, ça va l'agacer et c'est tant mieux pour sa gueule !

Riant doucement, je ne peux que lui donner raison. Oui, je vais faire comme elle l'a dit, comme ce que j'avais prévu de faire de toute manière. Et puis merde, peu m'importe de savoir comment il va le prendre, c'est son problème après tout ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me laisser seule dans son lit, voilà ! Nous marchons pour rejoindre notre salle et au moment où nous pénétrons dans le couloir, Ino m'arrête dans mes pas et me tire sur le côté.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit.

-Pas dit quoi ?

-Bah… c'était bien au moins ?

-Ino ! lâchai-je en gémissant, devant son rire narquois.

Puis je reprends ma marche, subitement confuse en me rappelant la scène et sentant le rouge monter à mes joues. C'était atrocement bien si je puis dire et bon sang, ça m'énerve de devoir l'admettre ! Plaquant une main sur mes yeux pour les frotter activement histoire de me remettre de mes émotions, je pénètre dans la salle et me mets directement à ma place, Hinata n'étant toujours pas revenue. J'espère que ce crétin d'Idate ne va pas trop la retarder ! Celle-ci arrive enfin au moment où Ebisu-sensei entre également dans la salle et un bref instant nos regards se croisent, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le sien. Je ne l'ai toujours pas remercié en y repensant, il serait peut-être temps que je le fasse. Tayuya est à sa place cette fois mais je remarque sans peine qu'elle évite Karin, ça se voit parfaitement. L'autre a toujours l'air d'une humeur massacrante, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard froncé montrent son agacement profond d'être ici. Elle peut partir, ça nous ferait des vacances j'ai envie de dire ! La voix d'Ebisu-san retentit et je garde mes yeux focalisés sur les exercices que nous corrigeons. Ma discussion avec Ino m'a ôté d'un fardeau, je me sens plus légère maintenant que je lui en ai parlé. Le dire à Hinata me semble un peu trop prématuré, non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, mais disons plutôt que je veux prendre mon temps avant de lui en parler. Il faudrait que je lui raconte tout d'ailleurs, même si elle doit déjà connaître les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Les heures défilent à une vitesse incroyable et je suis bien trop surprise lorsque la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours se fait entendre. C'est même passé trop vite à mon goût, pour une fois j'ai pris grand plaisir à assister à un cours d'Ebisu-sensei. Me souvenant de ce dont je voulais faire, je range mes affaires et laisse mon sac sur le bureau, m'attirant le regard nacré intrigué d'Hinata.

-Tu ne prends pas ton sac ?

-Je voudrais parler à Ebisu-sensei, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre devant la salle, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Bon courage alors, murmure-t-elle en répondant à mon sourire.

Inspirant profondément, j'attends que tous les élèves soient sortis de la salle avant de m'avancer à mon tour vers son bureau. Je le vois relever la tête et je parviens à distinguer son regard sombre à travers ses lunettes.

-Haruno ? Vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose ? demande t-il d'une voix calme.

-Euh… non sensei, j'ai compris le cours merci, marmonnai-je, encore trop surprise par le ton de sa voix, d'ordinaire si sèche envers moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il alors ?

-Je voulais… vous remercier.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Pour m'avoir autorisée à assister de nouveau à votre cours. Et aussi je vous demande pardon pour le comportement que j'ai pu avoir, ça ne se reproduira plus, fis-je en m'inclinant.

C'est la deuxième fois que je m'incline devant lui pour m'excuser, c'est franchement bizarre !

-Relevez-vous Haruno, ça ne sert à rien ni de me remercier et encore moins de vous excuser. En réalité, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Etonnée, je me relève doucement pour me figer en apercevant Ebisu-sensei, le dos courbé, s'inclinant vers moi à ma plus grande surprise. Décidément… il ne m'arrive que des trucs étranges dernièrement. Et qu'il en vienne à s'excuser, c'est vraiment la dernière des choses à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre venant de sa part. Le vent tourne, bizarrement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu en as mis du temps, lâcha Karin, la voix réprobatrice.

La rousse jeta un regard noir à celui qui la faisait attendre depuis plus de dix minutes, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, ni à son regard et encore moins à sa phrase. Sasuke se posa contre le mur derrière le gymnase, jetant à peine un regard à celle qui était sa petite amie. Et même si les yeux flamboyants de Karin lui renvoyaient toute l'amertume qu'elle éprouvait envers sa personne, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre mais il se doutait malgré lui de la raison qui la poussait à le regarder d'une telle manière. Pour un peu, il regrettait presque les regards mielleux et agaçants qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui offrir. Pathétique.

-Où tu étais hier ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-Tu es mon petit ami il me semble, c'est normal que je sache où tu es quand tu n'es pas avec moi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, agacée par le ton détaché de Sasuke. Alors ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage. Il savait qu'il l'agaçait et il en jouait presque, histoire de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

-J'étais chez Naruto.

-Ah oui ! Logique enfin ! s'exclama Karin. L'excuse du meilleur ami pour ne pas changer…

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? la coupa t-il en sentant des gouttes commencer à tomber dans ses cheveux. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il se décolla du mur et commença à faire quelques pas lorsque la voix de Karin le stoppa.

-Tu sais très bien ce dont je suis capable Sasuke. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me mentir comme tu le fais.

Les poings du brun se serrèrent lentement dans ses poches, Sasuke n'ignorant pas l'allusion à laquelle Karin faisait. Non, il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir et il se maudissait amèrement de ne pouvoir rien faire.

-Tu peux fuir si tu veux, continua-t-elle, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Mais n'oublies pas une chose Sasuke, je peux facilement tout dévoiler à Naruto et au reste du groupe. Tout le monde sera au courant, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux tout de même ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Karin, répondit lentement Sasuke, se forçant à détacher les syllabes les unes après les autres.

Il allait reprendre sa marche lorsque Karin le coupa dans son élan.

-Et le dire à Sakura, je peux aussi ?

A cette phrase, Sasuke se tourna lentement avant de jeter un profond regard haineux à Karin qui jubilait devant l'expression de colère qui gagnait le brun. Elle touchait la corde sensible et tant que cela durerait, il était à sa merci.

-Le coup de la piqûre de moustique, c'était plutôt grillé. Tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement pour que ça ne se sache pas quand même…

A peine eut-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sasuke l'empoigna brutalement par le bras, la plaquant contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Il s'en souciait peu, elle dépassait bien trop les limites. Sa colère était à un point tel qu'il n'avait pas pu se contenir de la couper dans ses paroles, il était même à deux doigts de la gifler pour qu'elle se taise entièrement. Dire que tout était de sa faute, comment pouvait-il être aussi faible bon sang…

-Ne t'avises pas de la toucher, souffla t-il sèchement, se contenant malgré lui.

-Et toi n'oublies pas ce que tu me dois Sasuke ! rétorqua-t-elle en le repoussant. C'est toi qui as voulu jouer et maintenant que tu fais les fruits de ton erreur tu oses t'en prendre à moi ? C'est trop facile ! Mais fais-donc, continue ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir crier à tout le monde que toi et moi nous avons couché ensemble cet été, et j'ai surtout hâte de pouvoir me délecter du désespoir que je pourrais lire sur le visage de Sakura quand elle le…

-Quoi ?

A l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne supportait plus depuis bien trop longtemps, Sasuke serra les poings avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il détestait plus que tout. Leurs prunelles sombres s'affrontaient avec dureté, le visage de l'Uchiwa exprimant toute la fureur qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir tandis que sur celui de Sai ne se lisait que du dégoût, de la stupeur aussi. Il n'en revenait pas tout simplement pas.

-Tout ça… c'était pour ça ? murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Azuki ? s'écria Karin. Tu nous as suivis ou…

-Dégage, la coupa Sasuke, le ton tranchant. Tire-toi de là, maintenant.

-Je n'y crois pas… Pour ça Sasuke ? C'est pour ça que tu te comportes de cette manière avec elle ? Pour ça ?

-Je ne me répèterai pas Sai, dégage.

-Tu… as laissé tomber Sakura pour ça ? Juste pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec Karin ? C'est ça, la raison ?

Le regard de Sasuke cilla et ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus, l'envie de frapper Sai le saisissant à une vitesse folle. S'il ne se la fermait pas, il allait le frapper pour de bon, peu importe les conséquences. La pluie elle, tombait à présent lourdement sur le sol, rompant le silence qui n'avait rien de bon.

-Quand je pense à tout ce qu'elle a subi à cause de toi…

Le poing de l'Uchiwa s'enfonça sans vergogne sur le visage de Sai qui recula sous le coup, massant sa joue meurtrie. Un faible rictus passa sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne fit que détériorer encore plus l'humeur déjà meurtrière de Sasuke.

-Ça te démangeait depuis longtemps hein ? De pouvoir me frapper. Depuis que je traîne avec Sakura je suis sûr.

-Ferme-la, rétorqua le brun. Un coup ne te suffit pas, tu veux peut-être que je te frappe encore ?

-Ne te gêne pas, de toute manière c'est dans ta nature non ? D'être un lâche.

Cette fois, ce fut Sai qui se jeta sur Sasuke pour le frapper et les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, Karin contemplant le spectacle sans rien faire. Pour elle, ça n'était que de l'amusement de les voir s'affronter et elle ne comptait pas les arrêter. Elle n'était de toute manière pas de taille mais un faible sentiment de remord l'assaillait, peut-être devait-elle aller prévenir quelqu'un pour les séparer. Mais qui ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement envers vous Haruno. Je n'ai pas toujours été clément et je m'en excuse, ce n'est absolument pas une conduite correcte pour une professeur, murmure Ebisu-san sous mon regard dépité.

-S'il vous plaît, relevez-vous…

La pluie tombe depuis quelques minutes et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Si j'avais pensé qu'une telle situation arriverait, je me serais davantage mise sur mon trente et un, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de prestance ! Qu'il s'excuse ainsi… c'est tout simplement incroyable. Je suis pour le moins stupéfaite.

-J'espère que nous pourrons repartir sur de bonnes bases jusqu'à la fin de votre année scolaire.

-J'espère aussi, et comptez sur moi pour fournir le plus d'efforts possibles pour rattraper mon retard ! m'écriai-je en souriant.

-Ne vous faites aucun soucis, je vous aiderai s'il le faut, répond t-il dans un mince sourire également. Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant, il a même commencé à pleuvoir.

-Oui… dire qu'il a fait tellement beau hier…

-Sakura !

Tournant vivement la tête vers Idate, je devine immédiatement que quelque chose est en train de se passer. Un pressentiment, je ne sais pas. Mais l'expression de son visage ne peut que me confirmer mes pensées.

-Sakura, il faut vite que tu viennes avec moi ! s'exclame t-il, le souffle court.

-Que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Idate ?

-Sai et Sasuke sont en train de se battre derrière le gymnase !

Mon cœur cesse subitement de battre, mon sang se glaçant lentement. Ce n'est pas possible… Je sors en trombe de la classe, attrapant la main trempée et glacée d'Idate pour courir aussi vite que mes jambes ne le peuvent, dévalent les marches à une vitesse telle que je manque de me casser la figure, m'agrippant au bras d'Idate. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber, absolument pas. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas de ça, je ne voulais pas en arriver là ! Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur mon crâne tandis que je cours encore, n'ayant plus de souffle mais ne pouvant pas m'arrêter pour autant. Je dois les arrêter, il le faut ! J'aperçois les cheveux rouges de Karin, mais n'en pouvant plus ma main lâche celle d'Idate, alors que je sais pertinemment ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Les arrêter tous les deux.

-Sai ! Arrête ! m'époumonai-je, criant de toutes mes forces pour que ma voix lui parvienne.

Ma vue devenue floue à cause de la pluie, je parviens à peine à distinguer Idate se ruant sur Sai, tandis que des cheveux blonds entrent dans mon champ de vision pour se jeter sur Sasuke.

-Bordel Sasuke arrête !

Me stoppant pour reprendre mon souffle, je m'appuies sur mes genoux, la respiration haletante. C'est là que je croise le regard de Karin, qui me dévisage lentement et je l'ignore, mes pensées focalisées sur tout autre chose. J'entends des pas se rapprocher peu à peu de la scène, à croire que tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Moi, moi je n'en reviens toujours pas. Ils se sont battus. Sai et Sasuke. La raison m'échappe, pourquoi, pourquoi avoir fait ça… Ignorant royalement les autres, je me relève et me faufile rapidement pour m'approcher de Sai, le visage légèrement tuméfié. Sa lèvre saigne, quelques traces abîment son visage mais heureusement, il n'est pas blessé plus que ça.

-Sai… est-ce que ça va ? murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

J'entends furtivement Naruto poser la même question à Sasuke, mais aucune réponse ne parvient de ses lèvres. Et s'il ne dit aucun mot, je n'ai qu'à me retourner pour comprendre toute la haine qu'il est sans doute en train d'éprouver en me voyant là, accroupie auprès de Sai. Je le sens son regard, je le sens peser dans mon dos comme jamais je n'ai pu le sentir auparavant. Et ça me meurtrit violemment qu'il puisse me regarder avec tant de haine. J'ai longuement préféré sa haine, là, je ne désire que son indifférence. Pitié, qu'il arrête de me regarder… Puis sous mon regard alerté, Sai se relève doucement avant de cracher un peu de sang par terre, s'essuyant sa lèvre encore meurtrie. Ses yeux ne renvoient que du colère et du mépris, si bien qu'un léger frisson parcourt mon épiderme face à son regard. Et je sais à qui ce regard est destiné.

-Tu n'es bon qu'à la faire pleurer, lâche t-il subitement, rompant le silence pesant qui régnait.

Cette phrase me fige aussitôt, mon cerveau comprenant le sens sans pour autant pouvoir le supporter. Ce… qu'il vient de dire… Et il s'écarte lentement sans me laisser le temps de réagir et seul ses pas résonnent autour de nous, mon cœur s'étant arrêté de battre depuis longtemps. _Tu n'es bon qu'à la faire pleurer_. Ça me déchire, cette phrase ne fait que me déchirer intérieurement. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui donner raison ? Non, il se trompe ! Je n'ai pas fait que pleurer avec Sasuke, j'ai beaucoup ri aussi ! J'ai passé des moments inoubliables comme les pires de mon existence par sa faute… Bordel, pourquoi ?

-Sakura, murmure une voix douce à mon oreille.

Tournant mon regard brillant vers celui d'Ino, je sonde son visage pour y trouver une quelconque réponse, en vain.

-Va le voir.

Mordant ma lèvre et serrant mes poings, je ferme lentement les yeux, ravalant mes larmes qui menacent de couler. Je n'ai pas à pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer. Mais surtout, je ne dois pas le regarder, sinon je risque de céder. M'écartant d'Ino, je me remets à courir tout aussi vite que je ne suis arrivée, espérant pouvoir retrouver Sai le plus rapidement possible. Mon cœur est lourd, serré dans ma poitrine si bien que j'ai du mal à respirer. Et le fait de courir n'en est pas l'unique raison, malheureusement non… L'apercevant de dos, je ralentis un peu la cadence et me stoppe peu à peu en arrivant à son niveau, le souffle devenu erratique. Il ne marche plus, peut-être parce qu'il savait que j'allais forcément lui courir après, je ne sais pas…

-Tu n'aurais pas du être là Sakura, murmure sa voix grave, me figeant encore plus.

-Ah oui ? Et j'aurais dû vous laisser vous entretuer sans rien faire peut-être ?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû être là, c'est tout.

-Sai… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je, résolue. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que tu te battes avec lui ?

Contre toute attente, un rire s'échappe faiblement de ses lèvres et je sursaute, ne comprenant pas la situation. Il ne rit pas normalement, je le sens. On dirait plutôt qu'il se force, c'est… étrange. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Sai ? murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout ça pour ça putain…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il cesse aussitôt de rire et je le vois se tourner lentement vers moi, mes prunelles émeraudes me confrontant à les siennes, lourdes et inertes.

-Je sais tout Sakura.

-C-comment ça, tu sais tout ? bégayai-je, me forçant à rester de marbre.

Désemparée, je suis figée devant son expression si sombre et si peu commune à lui. A nouveau, je sens cet étrange pressentiment s'emparer de mon corps, m'engourdissant peu à peu les sens. Je redoute ce qu'il est sur le point de me dire, là, tout de suite. Et cette incertitude croissante se renforce un peu plus, au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent lentement, trop lentement. Je crois bien… que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va me dire. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, mes lèvres fermement serrées. Je…

-Je sais pourquoi Sasuke t'a rejetée.

* * *

... Je sais. Je sais que j'ai coupé au pire moment du chapitre. Je sais. Je viens de vous offrir la plus belle claque depuis que vous suivez cette histoire. Et... je sais. Je sais que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire, et savoir ça d'avance me met du baume au coeur comme nullement comparable.

Est-ce déjà la fin de cette histoire? Pas encore. Il doit rester deux ou trois chapitres maximum, dont un qui sera sans doute un épilogue. Peu à peu, on se rapproche de la fin et je dois dire que ça m'effraie, car une fois que cette histoire sera terminée, ce sera toute une page de ma vie à définitivement effacer et ça, c'est beaucoup.

Alors? Ai-je été suffisamment convaincante pour être sûre que vous me suivrez pour la suite? Suis-je restée la même Mireba-chan qui espère toujours vous faire rêver? Je vous écoute, je suis toute ouïe.

Je vous embrasse, littérairement gougoulement vôtre, Mireba.

(ou aussi Amicalement, M. TMTC Amour :B)


	16. Chapter 16

It's snowing, and i like it ! Oui, bon… Ce n'est sans doute pas la première phrase à sortir après combien, huit mois d'absence ? Autant vous dire que oui, j'ai vraiment honte. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps qui s'est écoulé entre le chapitre 15 et le chapitre 16 que voilà (enfin !). Durant cette longue, trop longue pause, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, des au revoir, des adieux, des nouveaux bonjour… Bref, j'ai vu défiler des tas de choses. Mes études sont loin de se dérouler comme je l'espérais, certaines d'entre vous le savent, pour les autres voilà, c'est difficile et j'ai beaucoup du mal à jongler entre ma vie scolaire et personnelle sans m'enliser (on peut même dire que je n'y arrive pas du TOUT xD). L'inspiration a manqué, le temps, l'envie… mais dernièrement, ça fuse à nouveau dans mes veines. Et j'adore ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir et cette volonté de vouloir écrire. Surtout, de vous faire rêver. Ça m'avait manqué. Alors vraiment, je m'excuse auprès de vous.

Que dire… Ah oui, ce chapitre 16. En réalité, il n'aurait absolument pas du se dérouler de cette manière, ce que j'avais initialement prévu a été totalement modifié. Pourquoi ? Disons que je n'avais pas envie d'aller trop vite, ni trop lentement. Et je ne voulais pas non plus vous assommer avec un pavé de 50 pages -_- donc j'ai stoppé le chapitre de manière à vous tenir encore en haleine, et surtout, à maintenir encore le suspense. Vous trouverez sans doute qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai, disons qu'il est davantage axé sur les révélations sans non plus les approfondir… Enfin :') vous verrez bien en lisant par vous-même. Je ne pense pas avoir perdu la main, au contraire, mais je suis probablement trop sûre de moi pour le coup 8)

**TETETE ! Vu que je sais plus comment faire pour expliquer la chose, allez faire un tour sur mon profil. Ceci tient lieu pour la fameuse raison qui a poussé Sasuke à rejeter Sakura, parce que je peux pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus me justifier :B so go to my profil ! Et oui, je suis une auteur indigne !**

Place aux réponses des anonymes !

_**Sakura-chan112** : Merci à toi Sakura-chan112 :) mais dors xD j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**TanithKara** : Han *.* c'est vraiment gentil de me dire ça… J'aurais aimé t'offrir un chapitre en guise de cadeau :( malheureusement je suis une auteure indigne –o- m'enfin j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira ! Merci !_

_**Makku-chan** : Makku-chan tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense :p encore merci !_

_**Manue** : Merci à toi Manue :D la voilà la suite !_

_**Leah** : Leah, j'ai ri quand j'ai lu « nian-nian » xD parce qu'elle l'est bon sang ! Mais merci de me dire tout ça :B ça me fait super plaisir !_

_**Mililine** : Chère Mililine, je connais Saaki-chan oui, et je m'étais déjà expliqué avec elle à ce sujet… je crois o.o ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai commencé cette histoire aussi x') et je sais que les signatures du début ça fait pareil, mais j'assume totalement :) et mon histoire ne plagie pas la sienne, du moins je ne pense pas. Mais merci de m'encourager !_

_**Ruby** : Mouahaha 8D hé oui du vécu ! C'est plus réaliste :B et ouiiii, fighting Sakura ! /o/ merci à toi Ruby )_

_**Nawel** : la suite ? La voila :D_

_**Tsubaki** : Merci à toi Tsubaki :D c'est un honneur de savoir qu'elle fait partie de tes favorites ! Merci pour les encouragements, voilà la suite :)_

_**Stalianha** : J'ai honte de publier si tardivement –o- je crains… J'espère que tu aimeras toujours, et je te remercie :) oh et xD Kazama est vite devenu mon number one aussi par la suite 8D O-BLI-GE !_

_**Anna** : Merci beaucoup Anna :D ça me fait plaisir ! Non, je n'ai pas de blog ^^ j'ai toujours été contre en réalité… Et pour le Sai/Ino, hum, non. Disons que les choses font que je ne m'y attarderai pas, peut-être dans la 2e version x) enfin tu les verras pas s'embrasser à pleine bouche xD_

_**Douxeuh** : Ne t'en fais pas Douxeuh :) je sais que tu es toujours une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et ça me fait plaisir ! Je sais que je vous torture, encore plus là vu l'attente monstrueuse -_- indigne d'un auteur… J'ose espérer me rattraper x_x en tout cas merci pour ta review )_

_**Anonyme** : Anonyme, ton pseudo me fait penser direct à Anonymous maintenant… AVOUE ! :B voilà la suite, et merci à toi !_

_**Bibiche** : Non x_x ne pleures pas en lisant mes chapitres, j'ai horreur de penser ça, c'est vrai c'est pas non plus triste pour en pleurer o_o tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça ! Suis-je insensible ? Sans doute, oui xD ça craint. En tout cas, je te remercie Bibiche :) j'espère que la suite te plaira encore !_

_**Animirae** : Animirae, tu postes le genre de review qui, même si c'est la première fois, font vraiment plaisir. Vraiment, je suis touchée et presque wouh xD étonnée par le fait que tu l'aie lue si rapidement, il faut dormir voyooooons :o pour le fait qu'ils finiront ensemble ou non… hum. Rien n'est sûr. Mais rien ne laisse supposer qu'ils ne seront pas ensemble non plus… bref, tu m'as comprise, je ne lâcherai rien ) En tout cas, une dernière fois merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Eva-chocolat** : Eva-chocolat, j'espère que tu l'as eu ton bac 8D merci pour ton commentaire, pardon pour le retard et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! Des bisous à toi :)_

_**R'r** : Merci R'r pour ton encouragement toujours présent :)_

_**Roxanne** : Roxanne, je te remercie pour ta review :D et je suis désolée du retard… Ne pleure paaaaaaas D' : et ne me décapite pas xDD_

_**Lolipopix** : Hé hé c'est vrai o_o mais je fais pas ça pour le nombre de reviews xD mais merci à toi lolipopix )_

_**Helly** : Merci Helly :D et désolée pour le retard horrible x_x_

_**Bakaiiko** : Carla, j'avais du te répondre sur FB je pense. Ou par sms, mais d'une manière c'est sûr –o- en plus on s'est vues à la JE alors xD on avait du en parler. Juste, faire l'amour c'est plus joli à dire c'est vrai, mais coucher, ça va encore. j'aurais pu mettre « baiser » u_u là c'est TRES péjoratif. Le NaruHina sera davantage accentué dans la réécriture, c'est mon principal objectif en tout cas ) sois rassurée. Tu espérais vite la suite. Je te l'offre enfin ma chère amie :) des bisous._

_**Célia** : Mon petit sel chéri, je m'excuse pour le retard et te remercie aussi, tu m'as boostée meuf ! xD j'ai ri en relisant ta review, bien sûr que les hormones des adolescents sont en ébullition, ce qui explique pour Sasuke va forniquer à droite et à gauche :D pour la correction de mes chapitres, je te suggère d'attendre que la version 2.0 (ouais j'me la joue à la Steve Jobs, that's so great !) y'a déjà deux chapitres sur le site frenchy, mais surtout rien ne preeeeeesse ) pense plutôt à tes études très chère (je devrais également y songer GRANDEMENT, d'ailleurs mon stage était so cool. Sauf que non rémunéré, les boules -_-). Brefoune ! Savoure ce chapitre tant attendu, il était temps comme le dit Sasuke à un moment. Je te fais des bisouilles de partout, et pour les quenelles, j'aime que celles sauce financière :( allez, i leave you ! Mirebouille !_

_**Mayuri-chan** : Mayuri-chan, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard x_x c'est inadmissible de ma part… j'espère que le chapitre 16 saura me faire pardonner D : _

_Des bisous à toi !_

_**CookieKandy **: Chère CookieKandy :) pour t'expliquer de manière rationnelle, je vais te dire quelques mots : manipulation, remord, culpabilité et enfin, résignation. Non, ça ne t'éclaire pas xD en tout cas, merci de me suivre encore :)_

Something else ! Comme me l'a dit **Littlepixette**, certaines pourraient être perdues du fait de la longue attente. Alors voilà un résumé à ma sauce, demandé déjà initialement par **Aede**, l'auteur de la fiction Styx : _"Sasuke a rejetée Sakura, il sort avec Karin on comprend pas pourquoi. Sakura est seule, chiale tout le temps et bim ! Sai devient son poto. Puis y'a plein de trucs, Sasuke et elle s'embrassent plusieurs fois mais c'est ambigüe, y'a des disputes, des sales coups... Et ils couchent ensemble ! Mais elle se barre de chez lui, et décide de pas y penser, mais attention ! C'était sans compter sur Karin qui tope Sasuke à la récré et le menace de tout dire, mais tadada ! Sai est là, entend tout, les deux bouffons se battent, Sakura arrive et Sai se barre en disant à Sasuke qu'il sait que la faire chialer, ce qui est statistiquement vrai vu le nombre de fois où le mot "larme" apparaît dans l'histoire. Et Sakura rejoint Sai qui lui dit qu'il sait pourquoi Sasuke l'a rejetée. Tintintiiiiiiiiin (générique de poubelle la vie)"_

Donc oui, c'est fait à la sauce gougoule mais hier soir, j'étais fatiguée... d'où les possibles fautes de frappe repérées par certaines ;)_  
_

Voilà… Que dire de plus, si ce n'est bonne lecture, délectez-vous bien et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! :B

Chapitre dédié à **Tine** parce que j'en ai envie, et à **Marie-Anne** parce que tu vas me trouver des fictions sur Fairy Tail :B hin hin !

* * *

_« Avais-tu donc si peur que je ne sache la vérité ? Craignais-tu à ce point de me perdre, au point de me faire souffrir en me mentant comme tu l'as fait ? Aujourd'hui, je ne peux ni te haïr… ni te pardonner. » S. Haruno_

Un infime murmure. C'est ce que je viens d'entendre oui, rien qu'une espèce de bourdonnement dans mes tympans. Alors qu'étrangement, la voix de Sai m'a paru claire, assurée. Poignante aussi. Mon cœur, s'est arrêté au moment même où les mots ont franchi ses lèvres. Cette phrase-ci, celle que j'ai tant voulu entendre depuis des semaines… à présent, je la redoute amèrement. Et pourtant… _Je sais pourquoi Sasuke t'a rejetée_. Voilà, voilà la dernière phrase prononcée par celui qui est devenu si cher à mon cœur en si peu de temps. D'où provient-elle, cette impression de perdre pied, comme si depuis quelques minutes le monde avait tout simplement cessé de tourner ? Ses mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête, se confondant dans mes pensées qui ne cessent de me tourmenter. Cet étrange ressentiment présent dans ma chair, le voilà enfin.

-Sakura.

Le ton grave de sa voix me sort peu à peu de ma faible torpeur et je rouvre doucement mes paupières, levant mon visage pour croiser les prunelles sombres qui me dévisagent avec compassion. Et tristesse. Pourquoi…

-Tu es trempée, rentrons à l'intérieur.

Comprenant lentement ce à quoi il fait référence, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon uniforme, sentant effectivement mes vêtements collés à ma peau déjà glacée. Puis je lève un peu mon visage pour scruter le ciel toujours aussi gris, la pluie tombant toujours dans mes cheveux. C'est comme si le ciel pleurait à ma place, alors que non, je n'ai pas à pleurer. Et je ne pleurerai pas. Peu importe ce qui m'attend, ce qu'il va me dire… je ne céderai pas. Forçant légèrement mes membres à se mouvoir, je tends mon bras et sa main se glisse lentement dans la mienne, le contact froid de ses doigts humides provoquant un léger frisson sur mon épiderme. Ses pas sont lents, tellement que je pourrais presque le rattraper, à croire qu'il peine davantage à avancer que ma propre personne. Pourquoi ? Est-ce du à cette vérité, qui semble si difficile à avouer ? L'est-elle… à ce point ? Pour un peu, je trouverai presque cela ironique. Devant moi se trouve Sai, alors que ce n'est pas lui, non ce n'est pas lui qui devrait se trouver à cette place. Peu m'importe de savoir comment il l'a su, ça ne devrait pas être à lui de me l'annoncer. Car je le sens, je le sens à sa voix, à son regard, au rythme de ses pas… tout, tout en lui indique que ce n'est qu'un fardeau. De me l'avouer. La vérité. Pour Sasuke aussi, ça devait être un fardeau, un fardeau qu'il a tout simplement préféré fuir. Non, c'est moi qu'il a voulu fuir.

Le souvenir de la scène qui s'est jouée quelques minutes plus tôt se superpose brusquement dans mon esprit et je serre la mâchoire, refoulant avec difficulté le sentiment haineux que j'ai violemment ressenti dans mon dos. C'était uniquement à moi que cette haine était adressée, à moi et personne d'autre. Même s'il déteste probablement Sai, c'était moi qu'il regardait. Mais qu'aurais-je dû faire alors ? Sasuke et Sai se sont battus, pour une raison que j'ignore encore à l'heure actuelle. Ou plutôt que je cherche à ignorer. Merde, je n'allais pas tout de même pas les laisser se battre juste pour leur offrir le plaisir d'assouvir leurs pulsions ! Je… ne comprends pas. _Tu n'es bon qu'à la faire pleurer_. Cette phrase aussi n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête, je n'aurais jamais cru Sai capable de dire une telle chose. Qu'il ait dit ça sous le coup de la colère ou non, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et cela ne fait que confirmer mes doutes, oui, je connais la raison de leur subite altercation. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi plus tôt ? J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose de ce genre finirait par se produire, j'aurais dû… Quoi justement ? Y mettre un terme moi-même en m'interposant entre eux deux ? Ou simplement me résigner à passer outre, et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Rien de tout cela n'aurait été la solution pour remédier à ce problème, je le sais pertinemment. Idiote, je suis complètement idiote. Terriblement naïve aussi. Une fois à l'intérieur, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je monte les marches des escaliers à sa suite, mes yeux rivés sur son dos. A quoi peut-il bien penser en ce moment même ? Puis au moment où je crois qu'il m'entraîne dans l'une de nos salles respectives, il poursuit son chemin en ouvrant la porte des escaliers qui mènent au toit. Il y a tellement de souvenirs se rapportant à cet endroit que je voudrais effacer de ma mémoire… tellement. A peine monte-il quelques marches qu'il me lâche enfin dans un profond soupir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie sous mon regard toujours inerte. Le choix du lieu où il est censé me parler me laisse perplexe, a-t-il si peur que l'on nous entende ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il n'est pas supposé être au courant de la vérité, tout simplement. Me concernant, je n'en parle même pas alors finalement oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi ici et pas ailleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes et me retenant de soupirer à mon tour, je m'avance lentement et m'assoie à sa gauche, prenant soin malgré moi de ne pas regarder son visage. Mon corps est glacé, à moins que ce ne soit l'ambiance qui règne entre nous qui ne rende l'atmosphère si… tendue. Machinalement, je laisse mes doigts glisser dans mes longs cheveux, toujours aussi humides. Un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction suffit à me rendre compte qu'il est tout aussi trempé que je ne le suis, quelques mèches de cheveux collant son front. Ne m'attardant pas plus longtemps sur sa personne, je détourne rapidement les yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir le regarder normalement. L'expression grave qui y demeure pourrait presque me décourager de tout vouloir entendre alors que non, il faut que je sache la vérité. Je le dois au moins à moi-même, au moins ça. Mais pourtant…

-Désolé.

Le ton de sa voix me sort brusquement de ma torpeur mais je ne tourne pas pour autant mon visage, gardant mes yeux rivés au sol. Je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder en face.

-De quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure. Tu n'aurais pas dû être là.

Toujours la même scène, toujours les mêmes paroles.

-Et en quoi devrais-tu t'excuser ? Je suis venue de mon plein gré Sai, répondis-je légèrement déconcertée.

-Je sais. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû être là.

-Alors quoi, tu veux dire que j'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser vous entretuer sans réagir peut-être ? répliquai-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se décide enfin à tourner son visage vers le mien, me forçant à faire de même, ses prunelles se glissant dans les miennes. Je les soutiens parfaitement, et ni son regard ni le mien ne cillent une seule seconde. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me disputer avec lui, non, pas maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas non plus supporter son silence, c'est… trop pesant. Trop dur. Même si je pense avoir atteint considérablement mes limites, je ne peux pas me permettre de reculer. Pas cette fois.

-Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Evidemment que tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir, ça me paraît clair non ?

-Pardon ?

-Sasuke, reprend t-il sous mon regard perplexe. Tu as pris ma défense devant lui. Devant Sasuke.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom me fait froncer les sourcils, je ne vois absolument pas où il veut en venir en me disant cela. A moins de chercher à me faire culpabiliser, mais ce serait absurde !

-Je ne comprends rien…

-Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que ça aurait dû rester entre lui et moi. Je n'avais même pas prévu ce qui allait se passer, tu comprends ? Et toi, toi tu es intervenue au pire moment Sakura.

Plongée dans son regard si sombre, j'ai du mal à comprendre totalement le sens de ses paroles. Au pire moment ? Quoi, alors il m'en veut parce que je les ai empêchés tous les deux de se frapper davantage ? C'est du grand délire, surtout venant de Sai !

-Si je comprends bien, tu m'en veux de vous avoir coupés dans votre élan ?

Le silence qui résulte de ma question me fait l'effet d'une douche froide, mon humeur décroissant davantage. Notre discussion vire dans le sens contraire auquel je m'étais préparée et j'ai horreur de ça, surtout que je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi il me dit ça. Et si ce n'était pas Sai à côté de moi, je pourrais presque croire qu'il essaie de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

-C'est… n'importe quoi…

-Non, au contraire, murmure t-il à voix basse, son regard à nouveau baissé vers le sol. Et tu sais très bien pour quelle raison on en est arrivé là.

-Parce qu'il y a une raison valable pour expliquer un tel manque de maturité ? rétorquai-je en haussant le ton. Surtout venant de ta part Sai, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris…

-A ton avis ? m'interrompt-il brusquement en tournant à nouveau son visage vers moi Réfléchis, pour quelle raison aurais-je pu me battre contre Sasuke ?

-Je…

-Arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas, s'exclame t-il, la colère se faisant ressentir dans sa voix. Tu sais très bien que c'est de toi que je parle Sakura !

Incapable de réagir, j'accuse le poids de ses mots avec violence, mes prunelles écarquillées plongées dans celles de Sai. Ce qu'il dit… non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Sasuke ? Se battre pour moi ? Ça n'a aucun sens, et puis même, quel intérêt aurait-il à se battre pour une personne qu'il cherche profondément à effacer de sa mémoire ? S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis convaincue, c'est de cette réalité là. Sai se trompe, il se… trompe. Sans pouvoir supporter plus longtemps son regard, je tourne vivement la tête avant de plaquer mes mains sur mon visage, énervée. Agacée aussi, fatiguée de ne toujours pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne peux plus supporter ça, d'être constamment entourée par des mensonges, de ne plus savoir où me jeter ni vers qui me tourner… que ça s'arrête, je veux que ça s'arrête. Maintenant.

-Il a couché avec Karin.

Mes paupières pourtant closes entre mes mains s'ouvrent subitement, ne rencontrant que de l'obscurité. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de… Une minute. Non, ça ne signifie rien… rien du tout.

-Ils sortent ensemble, lâchai-je à voix basse, difficilement. Normal.

-Je veux dire avant. Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble.

Que… _avant_ ?

-Cet été, lors des dernières vacances.

Ce… qu'est-ce que…

-C'est pour cette raison-là qu'il t'a rejetée Sakura.

Ses mots s'enchaînent, les uns après les autres. Rapidement, trop rapidement peut-être. Et moi je… n'entends plus rien. Il est pourtant si proche de moi, tellement mais pourtant… rien, je n'entends plus rien. C'est… ça ? La vérité ? _Ça_ ?

-C-c'est… une blague ? N'est-ce pas ? parviens-je à souffler entre mes lèvres.

-Sakura…

A peine sa main se pose-t-elle sur mon bras que je sursaute aussitôt, relevant subitement ma tête pour tourner mon visage vers le sien, sombre et impassible. Et son regard, la pitié que je peux y lire… _C'est pour cette raison-là qu'il t'a rejetée Sakura_. Non. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Pas ça, pas pour ça… Incapable de supporter davantage d'être ici, je me dégage avec force avant de me relever en titubant légèrement pour descendre les marches. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il me saisit brusquement par l'épaule, me plaquant alors au mur adjacent. Mon cœur cogne à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine, incapable de se maîtriser.

-Lâche-moi, lâchai-je avec dureté, mon regard froncé fixant le sol.

-Pour aller où hein ? rétorque sa voix, sa main gauche resserrant légèrement son emprise sur mon bras.  
-Je le répète, lâche-moi.

-Hors de question.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher Sai ! m'écriai-je avant de relever la tête, me heurtant à son regard meurtri. Laisse-moi tran…

Ma voix se brise au même moment où je me rends compte d'un détail pourtant devenu futile avec le temps. Ses yeux… sont définitivement les mêmes que les siens. Ceux de Sasuke. Je m'en étais déjà rendue compte la première fois où j'avais croisé le regard de Sai mais malgré tout cela… aujourd'hui, subsiste une différence. Seule l'expression que je peux y déchiffrer n'est pas la même. Si dans ceux de Sai ne se reflète que de la pitié… dans les siens n'a jamais demeuré rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Comme si ce mensonge n'avait eu aucune importance, tout simplement comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Comme si ce « nous » que nous formions n'avait jamais compté.

-Pourquoi bon sang…

La pression sur mon bras se desserre peu à peu, mais c'est comme si je ne la sentais déjà plus. Rien ne m'entoure, si ce n'est ce sentiment de colère. De dégoût. D'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a laissée tomber pour ça ? m'écriai-je, mes mains libres se posant brusquement sur son torse.

Lentement, mes poings se serrent tandis que je ferme mes yeux, ma vue se brouillant malgré moi. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne veux pas flancher de cette manière devant Sai… Pas pour ça, pas après ce que je viens d'entendre. Et pourtant ces larmes qui menacent de couler ne sont rien d'autre que des larmes de rage, de frustration. Mais je ne craquerai pas, je ne dois pas craquer. Pas… pour ça. Puis ses mains se posent délicatement sur mes hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'approche de moi et que mon front se colle à son torse. Ses bras m'entourent, je sens son menton se poser sur le haut de mon crâne mais je ne bouge pas, totalement immobile… totalement ailleurs. Pourtant j'aimerais qu'il me serre contre lui, qu'il me serre davantage dans ses bras. Qu'il me rassure, qu'il me confine dans l'idée que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, que ça ne peut être vrai… mais il ne me ment pas. La façon dont il m'enlace me le prouve, indirectement sans doute. Mais c'est la vérité. Mes épaules tremblent imperceptiblement, ma mâchoire reste fermement serrée… je ne dois pas céder. Ses pulsations sont calmes, considérablement lentes par rapport aux miennes, irrégulières. Elles ne font que refléter ma peur, mon angoisse. Si j'avais su… En vouloir à Sai serait inadmissible de ma part, il a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste je présume. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être honnête, non. Même si j'ai peur.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, serrant mes poings à m'en faire mal.

-Sakura…

-J'ai cru, j'ai bêtement cru que ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de ce genre… ajoutai-je. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il m'avait peut-être toujours détestée, mais finalement… j'aurais peut-être dû.

Oui, ça aurait peut-être mieux valu dans le fond. Je ne me trouverais probablement pas ici, à maudire ma faiblesse. J'aurais dû…

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Il ne te déteste pas.

-Non, il m'a juste éjectée de sa vie. C'est tellement mieux, répondis-je sarcastique.

-Tu es stupide.

-Tu le défends ou je me trompe ?

A peine eussé-je prononcé cette phrase que ses bras se détachent de moi, et je relève mon visage pour croiser ses prunelles sombres, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Comme s'il avait l'air désabusé par ma phrase.

-Tu penses que je pourrais le défendre ? Tu le penses sincèrement ?

L'amertume présente dans sa voix me déstabilise légèrement, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de l'entendre me parler aussi froidement. Non, il m'a déjà parlé de cette manière lors du bal, mais à ce moment-là il avait une raison valable d'être aussi hostile avec moi. Enfin, je suppose que j'en demande beaucoup trop. C'est vrai, je dois sûrement exiger trop de compassion pour ce que je viens d'apprendre, c'est sans doute ça la vraie raison… Peut-être que je le prends trop à cœur, peut-être que je suis censée ne montrer que de l'indifférence après tout… non, je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas me demander de réagir comme ça. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas agir comme lui. Je ne peux pas agir comme Sasuke l'a fait avec moi. _Sasuke. _Rien que la seule idée de prononcer son prénom dans ma tête me révulse, comme si il était subitement devenu l'être le plus exécrable à mes yeux. Bon sang, mais comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve tout ce temps ?

-Non… soufflai-je en baissant mon visage. Je connais ton ressenti sur lui, alors je sais que tu ne le défendras pas…

-Jamais, me coupe t-il subitement. Sakura, jamais.

Ses bras m'enlacent à nouveau et me serrent contre lui, moi demeurant parfaitement immobile. Tout est tellement… confus dans mon esprit. C'est presque comme si je n'étais qu'une marionnette, un vulgaire pantin que l'on aurait manipulé dans l'ombre. Celle du mensonge.

-Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner de t'avoir menti, ou plutôt d'avoir été si lâche. J'ai toujours cru que Sasuke était une personne franche et intègre, du moins au premier abord il m'a donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de ce genre. Je me suis visiblement trompé et j'en suis…

-Désolé ? murmurai-je à voix basse. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sai, de quoi devrais-tu t'excuser de toute manière ?

-Sakura…

-Qu'il soit honnête ou non, ça n'a aucune importance dans le fond. Les apparences sont continuellement trompeuses, on croit connaître quelqu'un sans savoir qu'en réalité c'est une toute autre personne, peut-être même le genre de personne que l'on supporte moins au monde, continuai-je, fixant vaguement le sol. Et en général ce sont les personnes auxquelles on accorde le plus de notre confiance qui finissent pas nous trahir. C'est sans doute une fatalité mais dans le fond… quelle importance ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de ma dernière phrase qui veut ça, mais j'ai cru sentir légèrement Sai se crisper contre moi. Mes paroles sont-elles si choquantes ? Non, j'avais déjà cette opinion avant de vivre cette histoire. Seulement je pensais être entourée de personnes de confiance, droites et sûres je pensais avoir enfin découvert le véritable sens de l'honnêteté, de l'amitié. Parler de l'amour serait totalement futile dans le sens où ça n'aura jamais été réciproque, pire même. Mes sentiments n'ont reçu que du mépris de sa part, alors oui, j'ai le droit de tenir un tel discours à son égard. J'ai cru, sincèrement, que je ne pourrais jamais le haïr pleinement maintenant, je sais ce que c'est que d'exécrer quelqu'un. Ça aurait pu être un autre que lui, ça aurait pu… mais c'est lui. Ravalant à la fois mon amertume et ces larmes oppressantes, je m'écarte doucement de Sai pour me retourner et essuyer sans douceur mes yeux, dans un faible reniflement. Non, je ne cèderai plus pour lui.

-Félicitations. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas éclater en sanglots devant moi, et suite à une histoire pour Sasuke.

-La ferme, rétorquai-je en grimaçant avant de le regarder. Merci d'être resté.

-Merci de ne pas avoir fait une connerie, réplique t-il d'un sourire moqueur.

-Pff ! Comme si c'était mon genre !

-Bah je ne sais pas trop, tu as déjà failli te faire renverser par une voiture, te fracasser le crâne en te jetant dans tes escaliers étant petite…

-Comment tu sais ça ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Ta mère est très bavarde.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant d'esquisser un bref sourire en imaginant la scène. Si j'arrive encore à sourire sans avoir à me forcer, c'est que tout va bien. Je refuse de me laisser miner de toute manière, plus question d'être faible ou autre. Même si ça prendra forcément du temps pour faire abstraction de toute pensée à son égard, d'arrêter de ressasser cette histoire… je sais que j'y arriverai. Je ne suis peut-être pas forte, mais je ne suis pas si faible que ça non plus. Alors oui, j'arriverai à passer outre ce qu'il s'est passé. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'un jour je viendrais à en rire… oui, peut-être.

-Bon ! Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais les cours sont finis, lançai-je en commençant à descendre les marches. Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ?

-Attends Sakura, m'interrompt-il dans ma foulée. Je viens de penser à un truc.

Intriguée par le ton soudainement sérieux de sa voix, je tourne à nouveau mon visage pour lui jeter un regard, le sien quelque peu tourné vers le côté. Il me semble comme plongé dans ses réflexions, ailleurs… Je n'aime pas ça du tout. A quoi pense t-il comme ça ?

-Sai ? osai-je murmurer, rompant le silence.

-Excuse-moi, répond t-il en secouant la tête. Je repensais simplement à... tout ça. Quelque chose me perturbe à vrai dire...

-Quoi ? murmurai-je d'une voix lourde, presque blasée que tout se rapporte encore à cette histoire. Il y a encore autre chose que j'ignore ? Tu peux cracher le morceau, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière…

-Justement si, me coupe t-il brusquement, me faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils. En fait non, je n'en sais rien.

La plissure sur mon front s'accentue davantage, j'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il raconte. N'ai-je pas déjà tout perdu ? Si, et jusqu'à mon intégrité alors ! De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

-Sai, si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne peux pas comprendre…

-Et si, et si Sasuke n'avait pas eu le choix ?

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine au moment où il cesse de parler, mes yeux s'écarquillant sur le coup. Ai-je mal compris sa phrase ou…

-Pardon ?

Que… quoi ? Ne pas avoir eu le choix ? Je… suis consternée. C'est quoi, cette hypothèse absurde ? Et puis, quel choix ? N'a-t-il pas choisi de me tourner le dos, de me laisser tomber ? Ça n'était pas volontaire peut-être ?

-Tu… grinçai-je entre mes dents. Sai, tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ?

-Ecoute-moi avant de t'énerver s'il te plaît.

-T'écouter ? le coupai-je, mon humeur se dégradant à toute vitesse. Pour t'entendre me dire qu'il n'a pas délibérément choisi de m'éjecter comme une merde ? Juste parce que monsieur voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec Karin ? C'était forcé ça ?

-Sakura…

-Et tu dis ne pas le défendre ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'écrie t-il, me forçant à relever mon regard emprunt à la colère vers son visage, où demeure la même expression. Je ne suis pas en train de le défendre, j'essaie simplement de trouver une explication qui me paraît possible Sakura ! Arrête de vouloir tout lui mettre sur le dos, quand toi-même, tu ignores ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

-Je…

-Et moi aussi, renchérit-il. Tout le monde l'ignore, tout le monde sauf Sasuke. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, Sakura. Et tu n'as même pas le droit de faire semblant de ne pas y penser. Pas toi.

Figée, ma conscience totalement envolée. Moi qui n'avais rien compris à son précédent charabia, je viens encore moins de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant. Il m'a fait… une morale ? Non, je rêve ou alors c'était vraiment ça ? Et quel sermon ! Me reprocher de ne pas vouloir trouver d'excuse à Sasuke, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore ? Si ça ce n'est pas prendre sa défense, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien ! La seule chose qui me paraît à peu près réaliste actuellement, c'est le fait que mon cerveau va finir par céder à force de passer par toutes les émotions. Peine, colère, joie… Là, c'est de l'amertume. Profonde même. S'il croit me dire cela pour mon bien, il se trompe sur toute la ligne. Et la déception nouvellement ressentie se mêle étroitement au goût amer présent dans ma bouche, oui, Sai me déçoit. Pire, il ne me comprend pas. Est-ce que j'en demande vraiment trop, en espérant être rassurée ? Non, ce qu'il dit ne peut-être que faux. C'est moi, moi seule qui me suis fait manipuler dans cette histoire. Pas Sasuke. A nouveau, penser ne serait-ce qu'à son prénom déclenche en moi un sentiment détestable que j'aurais tant voulu ne pas éprouver, surtout pas envers lui. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'aller décompresser après cette révélation, je me retrouve à nouveau au point de non-retour. Serrant les poings, je fais volte-face et commence à marcher quelques marches, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne m'interrompt dans mon élan.

-Tu me tournes le dos ?

Mes pas se stoppent d'eux-mêmes, mon visage restant droit. Si je le regarde maintenant, je vais imploser. De colère, de remord, de tristesse… qu'importe ? J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir aller un peu mieux, mais ça n'aura été que de courte durée.

-J'ai oublié mon sac dans la salle. Et j'ai besoin d'être seule, répondis-je d'une voix basse, avant de descendre les dernières marches restantes pour ouvrir la porte, sans lui accorder un dernier regard.

Je sais parfaitement qu'en agissant de cette manière, j'enlise la situation. Et je me dégoûte, je me hais de le fuir de cette façon pour quoi, me protéger ? Ne pas avoir à l'écouter ? Mes pas sont rapides, je marche sans faire attention où je vais. Ça tombe bien que le lycée soit pratiquement désert, il ne doit rester que les membres des clubs à cette heure-ci alors je suis au moins certaine de ne croiser personne. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'autorise à ralentir la cadence de mes pas, lentement, jusqu'à m'arrêter complètement. Quelle idiote bon sang. Comment ai-je pu perdre mon sang froid et m'emporter ainsi face à lui, qui m'a offert son soutien depuis le début ? Je… me déteste. Totalement. Ravalant ma colère, je continue de marcher jusqu'à arriver à ma salle pour pousser le battant de la porte, me figeant un moment en m'apercevant qu'une personne se trouve encore dans la salle. Encore un fait qui parvient encore plus à me surprendre, encore plus venant de la part de la personne qui se trouve dans mon champ de vision. Les prunelles marrons me dévisagent avec gêne, appréhension… compassion ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, Tayuya ? demandai-je, légèrement étonnée. Tu ne fais pas partie d'un club à ce que je sache.

-C'est vrai. Je voulais, je voulais juste…

A peine prononce-t-elle quelques mots qu'elle tourne soudainement sa tête sur le côté, ses joues s'empourprant sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait honte de me parler, ni même qu'elle soit inquiète sur le fait que Karin puisse nous surprendre à parler ensemble mais tout de même… Non, attends, ce n'est quand même pas pour ça ? Il m'a plutôt semblé que l'atmosphère était devenu bien moins tendu entre nous deux, depuis le jour où elle m'a prêté ses notes lorsque j'ai eu mon accident. J'ai même cru comprendre qu'elle évitait Karin et ses sbires, alors elle n'a pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là. Je ne suis pas mesquine, et surtout vu mon état je n'ai réellement pas que ça à faire.

-Tayuya ?

-Ce… c'est toi que j'attendais, lâche-t-elle subitement, presque à voix haute.

Un soupçon de surprise passe dans mon regard, si je m'attendais à celle-là… Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir, bon, il est vrai que j'aurais souhaité davantage pouvoir me confier à Ino ou Hinata plutôt qu'avec elle... Cependant, ça me touche un peu qu'elle soit restée ici, à m'attendre. Une bonne demi-heure a du s'écouler qui plus est, alors elle n'a pas attendu qu'un peu… Minute. Je suis peut-être en train de me faire des films, si ça se trouve, elle ne m'a pas attendue pour me parler. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour me faire la misère non plus, mais dans le fond, je me trompe peut-être. Et une grande partie de moi aimerait réellement se tromper, et espérer, ne pas avoir tort. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas besoin de ça, vraiment pas.

-Tu étais sous la pluie non ? Tu n'as pas froid dans cette tenue ? me demande-t-elle, se tournant à nouveau vers moi sans non plus me regarder dans les yeux.

-Oh… commençai-je, scrutant mes pauvres vêtements bons pour finir dans la machine à laver. Un peu oui, mais ça ira jusqu'à chez moi. Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? rajoutai-je, en me dirigeant vers ma table pour ranger mes affaires dans mon sac.

-Depuis la fin des cours. Je… je vous ai vus dehors.

Je me stoppe machinalement à l'entente de sa phrase, imaginant sans peine qu'elle ne doit sûrement pas être la seule à avoir assister à la scène. Beaucoup de monde était présent, les curieux, les faux inquiets… Tous là pour se repaître du spectacle en somme. Consternant.

-Ah… ça… répondis-je en souriant faiblement, ressassant malgré moi les évènements.

En y repensant, c'était idiot de ma part d'intervenir. Je ne me suis peut-être pas jetée entre eux deux, comme dans un vieux remake d'un bon gros navet cinéphile certes, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai agi de manière stupide. J'ai même laissé en plan Ebisu-sensei, alors que je tentais de m'excuser convenablement. Bon, j'ai le souvenir que ça s'est plutôt bien passé mais vraiment, je commence à regretter d'y être allée. Si j'étais restée à ma place, à l'heure actuelle, je ne saurais rien de tout ça. Peut-être que Sai m'aurait caché la vérité, pour ne pas me blesser. Mais ne suis-je pas meurtrie depuis déjà longtemps ? Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose, si je n'étais pas intervenue ?

-Sakura, tu n'as pas à te forcer à m'en parler tu sais, je voulais simplement…

-Ça devait arriver, la coupai-je, sentant son regard se poser automatiquement sur moi. Un jour ou l'autre, ça allait forcément arriver.

-Quoi donc ?

-La vérité. Apprendre toute la vérité, murmurai-je d'un souffle court. J'aurais bien fini par l'apprendre un jour où l'autre, non ?

Pas un mot ne sort de ses lèvres, pas le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle. Il est vrai que le silence est ce qui convient le mieux à cette situation. La sérénité, le calme… autant d'éléments primordiaux pour réussir à avaler la pilule. Parce que je compte bien m'en remettre, vite. Aussi rapidement que mon corps le permettra, le supportera. Tant qu'il me sera octroyé cette volonté de m'en sortir, je tiendrais bon. Bien que là, je ne sais pas comment m'y préparer.

-Hum, pardon, lâchai-je dans un soupir agacé. Je me plains, encore…

-Quand… Quand tu parles d'apprendre la vérité, de quelle vérité parles-tu ?

-Sasuke, répondis-je au tac au tac. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il m'a rejetée.

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu…

-C'est Sai qui l'a su. Comment, je n'en ai aucune idée. Qui a craché le morceau, je n'en sais rien. Ça m'est égal, même, de le savoir. Maintenant, je sais. Point.

La manière dont j'ai débité ce flot de mots me surprend moi-même, et je suis presque certaine que Tayuya aussi est surprise. Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres, simplement, presque avec un naturel trop prononcé. Ce n'est pas que je m'en moque, que ça ne me fasse rien. Je veux juste ne pas être rongée, ne pas être minée trop longtemps et surtout trop excessivement. Je veux vite faire l'impasse, vite oublier et passer à autre chose. C'est tout.

-Tu vas bien Sakura ?

Etonnée par sa phrase, je tourne lentement mon visage vers elle, sondant son regard qui bizarrement semble soucieux. Pourquoi se ferait-elle du souci pour moi ? Nous ne sommes pas amies que je sache, nous sommes juste des… connaissances. C'est effectivement vrai mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis rassurée qu'elle soit là. Tayuya est la seule à m'avoir attendue qui plus est, bien que je me doute qu'Ino et Hinata l'auraient sans doute fait aussi. Elle n'est presque qu'une inconnue dans ma vie, une inconnue à qui tout raconter n'aurait aucun sens. Dans un sourire un peu forcé, j'opine doucement de la tête pour acquiescer, lui devant au moins ça. Même si je lui mens.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondis-je. Ça va aller Tayuya, merci. J'y vais maintenant, merci de m'avoir attendue, ajoutai-je en empoignant mon sac.

Baissant à nouveau mon visage vers le sol, je serre fermement, trop même, la lanière de mon sac, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ma main. _Et j'ai besoin d'être seule_. Quelle blague, je suis vraiment… misérable. Incapable de cacher mes émotions, incapable de faire face à mes amis, incapable de faire face à moi-même. Je suis faible.

-Sakura ! m'interpelle la voix de Tayuya à quelques mètres de moi.

Un simple regard dans sa direction me fait réaliser pleinement la situation. Le fait de croiser ses prunelles m'a permis de comprendre que non, je n'ai aucune envie d'être seule. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de craquer, mais j'ai besoin d'une présence. Peu m'importe que ça soit Tayuya qui se trouve devant moi, elle est bien là et rien d'autre ne compte. Et j'ai besoin de parler, de tout déballer. Quitte à m'énerver, quitte à m'effondrer… Moi, je ne peux pas rester impassible. Mais comment, comment Sasuke peut-il rester aussi imperturbable que ça ?

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas discuter un peu ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mains dans les poches, la démarche rapide et régulière. Un faible soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond, énième soupir depuis quelques minutes. Il était soucieux, énervé et peiné. Levant ses prunelles azures vers la maison qui lui faisait face, il commença lentement à monter les marches jusqu'à parvenir à la grande porte qui se dressait devant lui, avant de se résigner à nouveau et descendre les mêmes marches. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il tournait en rond, montant et descendant ces stupides marches, pestant entre ses dents contre la personne qui se trouvait probablement à l'intérieur du grand manoir. Son ami ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui et cela l'inquiétait, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce silence. Non pas qu'il avait peur que le brun fasse une connerie, jugeant qu'il en avait déjà trop faites dernièrement. L'altercation qui avait eu lieu presque deux heures auparavant confirmait parfaitement ses dires, le brun déconnait vraiment trop à son goût. Il n'y avait pas que pour lui d'ailleurs qu'il était inquiet, l'état de Sakura le tracassait également. Même si elle ne s'était pas interposée entre eux, elle avait tout de même été spectatrice de ça et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la brève hésitation qu'elle avait eue en se trouvant face à eux. Il soupira de nouveau avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte, incapable de se décider réellement à frapper.

-Et merde, maugréa t-il en descendant la dernière marche, résigné à rentrer chez lui.

-Naruto ?

L'intéressé se retourna vivement à l'entente de cette voix, un élan d'espoir le gagnant tout à coup. L'aîné des Uchiwa avançait tranquillement vers lui, un sourire amical figé sur son visage. Peut-être que lui réussirait à savoir quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches devant la maison ? demanda Itachi, quelque peu étonné. Sasuke n'est pas rentré ?

-Ben, j'espère que si, répondit le blond, légèrement gêné.

-Comment ça ?

-Euh… comment dire… Il s'est passé un truc au lycée tout à l'heure.

-Un truc ? répéta le brun, interloqué.

-Il s'est battu contre quelqu'un.

Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent aussitôt, essayant d'imaginer son frère en train de se battre. Sasuke avait toujours été d'un naturel plutôt calme, loin d'être du genre à chercher les conflits. Une pensée lui traversa subitement l'esprit et il ferma les yeux, lâchant un lourd soupir.

-Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Sakura, je me trompe ?

Aucune réponse parvint de Naruto et il rouvrit les yeux, s'apercevant du regard fuyant de ce dernier et obtenant malheureusement sa réponse.

-Suis-moi, lâcha t-il d'une voix lourde avant de lui emboîter le pas pour monter les marches menant au perron.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier deux fois et le suivit sans faire d'histoire, une part de lui espérant grandement qu'il réussisse enfin à arracher la vérité de la bouche de Sasuke. Il était grand temps que toute cette histoire se termine, au lieu de continuer à détériorer la situation. Parce qu'il se doutait que cela n'était pas non plus au goût du brun, il était convaincu que même lui ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Ou alors il était réellement masochiste, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas non plus… Itachi lui, sentait que son humeur allait se dégrader plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais dans quelle galère son frère s'était-il encore fourré ? Il n'avait visiblement toujours pas retenu la leçon, à croire qu'une morale venant de son aîné ne suffisait même plus à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à lui donner complètement tort, se souvenant du regard amer que Sasuke avait eu en rentrant chez lui, lorsque Sakura s'était à moitié enfuie sans demander son reste. Cela aussi, Itachi n'arrivait pas à le pardonner complètement à la jeune fille. Il aurait pu la rassurer, la conforter dans l'idée que les choses allaient peut-être enfin s'arranger… Visiblement, ça n'était pas près d'être le cas. La porte claquée, Itachi leva son regard d'encre vers les escaliers et fronça davantage ses sourcils, fermement décidé à ne pas lâcher son frère jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Peu importe qu'il le haïsse, il en avait plus qu'assez de ses états d'âme.

-Sasuke ! s'écria t-il d'une voix sèche, faisant sursauter Naruto qui enlevait à peine ses chaussures. Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ?

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'un moindre bruit ne se fasse entendre mais rien ne vint, et Itachi se retint de soupirer de plus belle devant l'effacement irritable de son frère. A croire qu'il se foutait de lui, chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Soit il faisait semblant de pas l'avoir entendu, soit les coups l'avaient tellement sonné qu'il en était tombé dans un faible coma. Privilégiant davantage la première hypothèse, Itachi fit un bref signe de tête à Naruto pour l'inciter à le suivre et tout deux montèrent les marches de l'escalier, le bois craquant par moment sous leurs pas. Le blond commençait à regretter d'être resté aussi longtemps devant la maison, redoutant fortement la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il le verrait. Surtout si Itachi était là, l'atmosphère s'annonçait plus que tendue. Une fois dans le couloir, le brun se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de son frère et n'attendit pas son consentement pour ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque, avant de se figer en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis un léger bruit provenant de la salle de bain l'interpella et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la pièce en question, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne s'écarte de Naruto pour marcher vers celle-ci. Il n'eut le temps de saisir la poignée, la porte s'ouvrant déjà pour laisser apparaître le visage renfrogné de Sasuke. Le regard glacial de ce dernier se posa furtivement sur son frère aîné, avant de se tourner vers le blond qui le dévisageait, plus soucieux que jamais. L'anxiété présente dans le regard azur l'agaça légèrement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça et surtout, il s'en voulait de susciter de l'inquiétude chez son meilleur ami. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos, c'était lui.

-Vous tirez une de ces têtes tous les deux, souffla le brun en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Parle pour toi, rétorqua son frère d'une voix lourde. Joli cocard que tu as là.

-Très drôle, maugréa l'autre en s'écartant d'eux pour descendre les escaliers.

Itachi esquissa un léger rictus, se contenant encore un peu sans exclure totalement l'idée de lui en coller une pour lui remettre les idées en place. Naruto lui, était rassuré de voir que Sasuke s'en tirait avec quelques égratignures. Mis à part son œil au beurre noir et la petite plaie sur son arcade, il n'avait rien de grave. Et vu que le brun était parti rapidement chez lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir dans quel état il était réellement. Inspirant un grand coup, il força ses membres à suivre Itachi qui descendait à son tour les marches. Sasuke était à présent dans la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre. Oui, il s'en était assez bien tiré, et il regrettait même de ne pas avoir assez frappé cet imbécile de Sai. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie, au contraire, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passées comme il l'aurait souhaité. Sai n'aurait jamais du se trouver là. Et pire encore, elle n'aurait jamais du intervenir.

-Tu as désinfecté tes plaies au moins ? demanda Itachi, le regard réprobateur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

-Seulement ton frère, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que notre mère sera également ravi de voir à quoi tu ressembles, répliqua son aîné, d'une voix faussement sarcastique. J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de prof à l'horizon au moins ?

-Les cours étaient finis, intervint Naruto, d'une petite voix.

Puis le silence s'installa, sans être non plus rassurant. Naruto ne savait pas où se jeter, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, et il avait l'impression que s'il partait, les deux Uchiwa allaient se sauter à la gorge. Bien sûr, il savait combien Itachi adorait Sakura, combien il la protégeait. Lui aussi l'adorait, elle était comme sa meilleure amie à ses yeux cependant, il avait du mal à la comprendre entièrement. Parce qu'il l'avait clairement vue hésiter entre Sai et Sasuke, étant malheureusement aux premières loges. Oui, elle s'était dirigée vers Sai, lui avait crié de s'arrêter… mais il avait également vu sa réticence à se tourner vers Sasuke. Comme si elle s'était bloquée, retenue. Peut-être pour ne pas blesser Sai qui sait.

-Lequel de vous deux va se décider à parler en premier ? murmura soudainement Sasuke, brisant le silence et s'octroyant ainsi les regards perplexes des deux autres.

-Pardon ? fit Itachi, décroisant les bras.

-Naruto n'est pas là par hasard, poursuivit le brun d'une voix sèche, baissant son regard sombre. Et vu le son de ta voix Itachi, tu es loin d'être là pour me faire des éloges.

L'expression incrédule, son aîné serra les doucement les poings, tâchant malgré lui de ravaler sa colère. Passer ses nerfs sur Sasuke ne lui procurerait rien, ce dernier ayant l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Le son de sa voix ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant à quel moment son frère avait pu devenir aussi acariâtre et irrespectueux. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais en avait assez que tout revienne irrémédiablement à cette histoire. C'était lui trouver des excuses, rien de plus.

-Vous n'êtes pas là pour me faire la morale peut-être ? grinça le brun, se tournant enfin vers eux pour les sonder d'un regard lourd de colère.

-Tu ne la cherches pas peut-être ? rétorqua Itachi, s'avançant d'un pas vers son frère. C'est quoi encore ton délire de te battre contre un type qui… D'ailleurs, c'était qui celui-là ? T'avais réellement besoin de le frapper ?

-Justement oui. Et ça me démangeait depuis un bon bout de temps si tu veux tout savoir, lança Sasuke sur un ton agressif. Mais quelqu'un ici en est parfaitement conscient de toute manière, pas vrai Naruto ?

Face à cette phrase lancée par son ami, le blond se sentit déstabilisé, incapable de trouver une réponse à ceci. Il se doutait que quelque chose finirait par se produire oui, seulement il avait espéré ne pas devoir en arriver jusque là. Se forçant à rester neutre, il posa ses prunelles dans celles de son ami avant d'inspirer doucement.

-Tu as le droit d'être énervé Sasuke, commença t-il calmement. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas venu te faire une morale ou quelque chose de genre. Je suis venu parce que je me faisais du souci pour toi, parce que tu es mon ami. Mais j'aurais du m'abstenir peut-être ? ajouta t-il dans un faible mais triste sourire.

Les prunelles noires ne cillèrent pas une seule seconde, mais son expression se radoucit légèrement. Oui, il avait la certitude que le blond ne mentait pas. Sans doute que son propre comportement l'avait découragé depuis le temps, et dans un sens ceci lui était plutôt favorable. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne désirait pas, c'était que sa relation avec son meilleur ami subisse le contrecoup de cette histoire.

-Désolé, répondit simplement le brun en fermant les yeux, soupirant faiblement.

-C'est rien mec, je t'excuse va, murmura Naruto.

-Moi non, intervint Itachi d'un ton sec, toisant son frère sans retenue. Ça commence vraiment à bien faire tes conneries Sasuke, tu as conscience d'entraîner tout le monde dans cette histoire ? On est tous concernés maintenant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'en mêler à ce que je sache, souffla Sasuke entre ses lèvres.

-Tu es con ou tu en fais exprès ?

-Les deux j'imagine…

Ne supportant plus le détachement de son frère, Itachi s'avança vers lui en deux enjambées jusqu'à ce que Sasuke n'ouvre les yeux pour lui jeter un nouveau regard noir. Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jugeant préférable de ne pas intervenir entre eux. La tension était palpable entre les deux Uchiwa, mais il n'allait pas non les laisser s'emporter pour rien. Itachi songea rapidement au fait que son cadet n'était vraiment plus le même qu'il avait laissé quelques mois de cela, et ce aussi bien dans son comportement que par sa prestance. Sasuke allait bientôt le dépasser, ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Il n'était plus l'adolescent constamment collé à sa meilleure amie, à chercher la moindre occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Aujourd'hui il était presque un homme, sombre, méconnaissable. Mais il demeurait tout de même son frère, alors voilà, voilà pourquoi Itachi n'arrivait ni à lui en vouloir, ni à lui donner raison.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis encore ton aîné Sasuke, murmura t-il sans le quitter du regard. Crois le ou non ça m'est égal, mais j'essaie simplement de comprendre et de t'aider. On appelle ça de l'entraide fraternelle, crétin.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contenant de sonder les yeux de son aîné. Il était conscient qu'il essayait de lui faire entendre raison, il le savait… Mais ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne méritait ni sa sollicitude, ni encore moins son aide ? Ses poings se serrèrent, il s'en voulait amèrement de leur causer du souci mais que pouvait-il faire pour y remédier… Rien, à part leur dire la vérité. Et il en était peut-être temps justement.

-Je sais déjà tout ça. Seulement ça n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air, et ça, personne ne semble le comprendre.

-Mais il suffirait que tu nous l'expliques, s'écria Naruto, le regard du brun se tournant vers lui. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, et Itachi non plus. On a tous nos faiblesses et nos secrets Sasuke, mais si on peut se soutenir mutuellement, c'est plus facile tu ne penses pas ?

De la surprise passa légèrement dans les prunelles d'encre de l'intéressé, jusqu'à ce qu'un vague rictus ne déforme ses lèvres. Oui, il était temps.

-Bien parlé Naruto, répondit Itachi à sa place.

-Hn, c'était pas une morale ça ? lança Sasuke d'une voix narquoise, presque semi-amusée.

-Pff !

Rassuré de voir que les paroles de Naruto semblaient faire leur effet, Itachi esquissa un faible sourire avant de donner une grande tape sur l'épaule de son frère, s'octroyant ainsi le regard tueur de ce dernier, le faisant davantage sourire.

-Ecoute Sasuke. Quand tu auras envie de me parler, tu sais où me trouver. Je ne te forcerai pas crétin.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, répliqua le brun en massant son épaule.

-Tu laissais bien Sakura le faire… bougonna Itachi avant de se couper en croisant la mine à nouveau renfrognée de son frère. Bon, moi je monte faire un peu de guitare là-haut. Merci d'être passé Naruto, lança t-il à ce dernier en le frappant.

-Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal crétin !

-C'est Sasuke le crétin.

-La ferme Itachi, maugréa ce dernier.

-Ouais ouais ! Penses donc à mettre de la glace sur ton œil au lieu de ronchonner ! s'exclama son aîné en s'éloignant de la pièce.

Naruto esquissa une vague grimace en frottant son bras endolori, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke qui farfouillait dans le frigo pour en sortir avec deux canettes de bière dans la main. Le blond élargit son sourire avant d'attraper la canette tendue par le brun, puis s'assit sur une chaise, l'autre l'imitant sans un bruit. Si Naruto but directement de longues gorgées, Sasuke lui, n'y toucha pas. Il ne courrait pas sur l'alcool mais vu la situation, il en avait plus que besoin. Comme si c'était absolument nécessaire qu'il boive pour confesser ses fautes… non, ça n'était qu'une excuse. Il tourna vaguement son regard vers la fenêtre, la pluie s'abattant faiblement sur le carreau de celle-ci.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit, l'interrompit brusquement la voix de Naruto, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il porta son attention sur le blond, attendant qu'il continue sa phrase. Ce dernier avait le regard baissé vers ses mains,

-La raison pour laquelle toi et Sai vous vous êtes battus. Je me doute pertinemment que c'est sans doute lié à Sakura, mais ça ne peut pas être uniquement pour ça, j'ai raison ?

-Sai a… entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. C'est tout.

-Hein, c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ? Avec qui tu parlais ?

Le brun tiqua et marqua une pause, avant de se décider à répondre.

-Karin, parvint t-il à dire, difficilement.

-Il vous a suivis ? s'écria Naruto, interloqué.

-Hn, je ne pense pas. Peu importe, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-Hum… Pour que vous en arriviez aux poings, c'est que votre sujet de discussion concernait une certaine personne j'imagine. Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ?

-Il m'a provoqué, maugréa Sasuke en repensant à la scène et aux paroles qu'il avait osé prononcées.

Pendant un long moment, Naruto se contenta de fixer le visage fermé de son ami, remarquant sans peine que celui-ci s'était crispé dès qu'il avait parlé de Sai. Il connaissait bien Sasuke et Sai avait sûrement du le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il perde ainsi son sang-froid. Mais Naruto le comprenait aussi, il n'y était pas allé de main morte non plus. Sans compter qu'il avait osé prononcer une parole qui n'était pas du tout appropriée, et qui Naruto le savait, devait forcément trotter dans l'esprit du brun.

-Tu sais, ce que Sai a dit… Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Sasuke lui jeta un bref regard, mesurant l'allusion faite par le blond, avant de baisser son regard vers la table. _Tu n'es bon qu'à la faire pleurer_. Quand ce connard lui avait craché ces mots, il avait eu une envie soudaine d'écraser à nouveau son poing sur son visage, se souciant peu des autres présents autour d'eux. Et son regard haineux s'était alors posé sur elle, sur ses épaules tremblantes, sur son visage tourné vers Sai… non vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas non plus désiré, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le voit aussi lâche. Mais il avait espéré qu'un semblant d'inquiétude émane d'elle, rien qu'un peu. En y pensant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus. De toute manière, tout était fini. Sai avait tout entendu alors…

-Il se peut que tu me détestes, Naruto, commença Sasuke dans un souffle, sentant le regard azur se poser sur lui. C'est même certain. Tu pourrais peut-être même tellement me détester que si tu décidais de ne plus m'adresser la parole après ça, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Perplexe et un peu étonné, le blond plissa ses yeux, ne décelant aucune trace de mensonge dans la voix de Sasuke. Il semblait sincère, sûr que tout allait se dérouler comme il le prédisait. Mais Naruto n'oubliait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'avait pas à le juger de la sorte. S'il était réellement son meilleur ami, il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Doucement, il ferma les yeux et sourit faiblement, rassuré de voir que le brun lui accordait suffisamment sa confiance pour se décider enfin, à se confier. D'un commun accord et surtout d'un regard, tout deux se comprirent et Sasuke porta la canette à ses lèvres, buvant une gorgée. Puis il reposa sa canette, avant de tourner une dernière fois son regard vers la fenêtre, un faible soupir lui échappant sans qu'il ne le retienne. Il était temps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Frappant brutalement l'appareil agaçant de la paume de ma main, je laisse mon bras retomber lourdement dans le vide, ma joue gauche aplatie contre l'oreiller. Le regard brumeux, je tâche d'émerger lentement, fixant le mur sans vraiment le regarder non plus. J'ai trop dormi, bien trop dormi. Si encore une migraine m'avait agressée la veille, je pourrais comprendre ; mais non, rien. Trois minutes se sont déjà écoulées depuis que la sonnerie du réveil a retenti et je peste entre mes dents, rabattant ma couette sur le côté. Un peu d'étirement puis je pose mes pieds sur le sol avant de me lever, attrapant la serviette laissée à terre. Je suis tombée comme une masse après le bain, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de sécher correctement ma longue tignasse. Autant dire que je n'imagine même pas la tête que je dois avoir… que je vais voir d'ailleurs. Je marche à tâtons dans la pénombre de ma chambre jusqu'à ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit, puis marche à pas de loup vers la salle de bains. Un bref coup d'œil à la glace suffit à me faire grimacer, oui, j'ai vraiment une sale tête ce matin. J'ai beau avoir eu un sommeil de plomb, les poches sous mes yeux vifs démontrent le contraire. Pourtant je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été insomniaque… ah, si. Seulement deux jours de cela. Inutile d »y repenser, et pas de temps à perdre avec ça de toute manière ! Une fois mon visage débarbouillé, je m'habille rapidement, boutonnant à la hâte ma chemise et enfilant ma jupe avec une vitesse jamais vue chez moi, puis mes yeux se posent vers la brosse à cheveux et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, imaginant déjà la corvée que cela va être.  
-Du nerf ma vieille, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres.  
Et j'attaque ma tignasse avec hargne, donnant de grands coups rageurs sans le vouloir réellement. A croire que d'y avoir simplement repensé suffit à dégrader mon humeur, pourtant non, je n'en ai pas envie. Deux minutes suffisent à me faire comprendre que c'est peine perdue et je m'empresse de faire un semblant de chignon sur le côté, essayant bien que mal de glisser toutes mes mèches de cheveux. Puis je termine rapidement de me préparer, avant de descendre toujours en silence les escaliers jusqu'à ce que je n'entende du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Esquissant un bref sourire, je me dirige vers celle-ci et entre en silence, ma mère déjà attelée aux fourneaux. Prenant alors une énorme décision, je m'installe sur une chaise et scrute ma mère de mes yeux verts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente ma présence et me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner complètement, l'air interrogateur.  
-Ma fille, assise à table, et le matin en plus ?

-J'ai décidé de prendre des résolutions, répondis-je en souriant. Et la première de ma longue liste c'est de manger le matin. Je meurs de faim en plus !

-Te serais-tu cognée la tête hier soir Sakura ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu de bruit dans ta chambre…

J'éclate doucement de rire, elle également, et c'est avec plaisir et appréhension que j'attaque doucement mon petit déjeuner, refusant le riz mais acceptant avec joie la soupe miso. Ce n'est que du liquide, mon estomac arrivera parfaitement à le supporter.

-C'est rare de te voir levée si tôt, lance-t-elle en jetant un regard à l'horloge.

-Hum, il faut que je vois quelqu'un avant le début des cours, murmurai-je avant de porter mon bol à mes lèvres pour boire.

-Encore une résolution ! Il n'y a pas que ça, tu t'es coiffée différemment aujourd'hui. On fête une occasion particulière ?

Terminant rapidement, je repose mon bol sans bruit avant de m'essuyer.

-Je me suis endormie avec les cheveux mouillés, alors forcément au réveil… Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Sakura… lâche-t-elle dans un soupir amusé. Fais attention ou tu risques d'attraper froid la prochaine fois.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Bon, je vais y aller, murmurai-je en me levant pour mettre mes couverts dans l'évier. Merci pour la soupe.

-Au fait, la marque dans ton cou s'est un peu estompée non ?

Me figeant radicalement à l'entente de sa phrase, je n'arrive pas à empêcher mes joues de s'empourprer à toute vitesse, mesurant l'allusion et surtout ressassant bien malgré moi les scènes en question. C'était sûr que j'allais être grillée de toute manière, si les autres s'en sont rendus compte, ma mère n'allait forcément pas perdre le nord avec ça ! Fichu intuition maternelle.

-Euh… elle se voit moins oui, lâchai-je en posant instinctivement la main dessus. Ces moustiques, ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on s'y attende !

-Hum, sans doute oui…

N'ayant aucune envie de lui parler de ça, et surtout pas maintenant, je quitte précipitamment la cuisine pour me diriger vers le hall et enfiler ma veste, avant de glisser mes pieds dans mes chaussures. C'est là que je sens à nouveau le regard suspicieux de ma mère se poser sur moi mais c'est impossible, je suis encore bien trop gênée actuellement pour oser la regarder en face. Que doit-elle penser de sa fille… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai honte bon sang !

-Je sais que tu préfères sans doute garder cela pour toi et c'est normal après tout, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais si jamais tu juges utile de m'en parler, je suis là Sakura. Une mère ne dit pas toujours des idioties tu sais.

Ayant terminé de me préparer, je me relève lentement avant d'esquisser un maigre sourire pour me tourner vers elle, croisant au passage son regard si semblable au mien.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais merci. J'y vais maintenant.

Un imperceptible hochement de tête me fait comprendre sa réponse et j'empoigne mon sac, avant d'ouvrir la porte pour la claquer fermement. Puis commençant à marcher, je sors mes écouteurs de la poche de ma veste et les glisse dans mes tympans pour écouter un peu de musique le temps du trajet. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça peut-être parce que je n'en ressentais plus le besoin, parce que ça allait mieux et que j'allais bien. Ça va toujours bien d'ailleurs, rien n'a changé… rien. Un petit vent frais se fait ressentir et je fourre mes mains dans mes poches pour les garder au chaud, ma tête baissée vers le sol tandis que mes pas me conduisent d'eux-mêmes vers le lycée. C'est vrai qu'il est tôt, je suis partie avec au moins un bon quart d'heure d'avance par rapport à d'habitude mais… c'est nécessaire. Si je veux pouvoir le croiser, et surtout m'excuser, c'est nécessaire. J'y ai repensé tout le weekend, et incessamment j'en suis parvenue à la conclusion que je n'étais qu'une parfaite idiote. J'ai bien tenté de lui envoyer un mail mais non, ça n'aurait pas été convenable de ma part. Alors même si je dois partir encore plus tôt demain pour le voir, je le ferais. Même si je n'espère qu'il ne me fuira pas aujourd'hui… espérons le oui.

Les minutes défilent sans que je ne m'en rende compte et j'arrive déjà au lycée, traversant la rue presque déserte pour franchir le grand portail parmi une poignée d'élèves. Il faut être masochiste pour aimer arriver tôt je suppose, heureusement pour moi que je ne fais pas ça tous les jours ! Quoique, me réveiller tôt m'a permis de passer un petit moment avec ma mère, et même si ça n'aura été que de courte durée, c'était agréable. Encore une nouvelle résolution à ajouter à ma liste ! M'engouffrant dans mon bâtiment, je monte les marches d'une démarche lente en priant mentalement que comme à son habitude, il soit déjà présent devant sa salle. Puis je m'arrête, sentant mon cœur cesser de battre lui aussi à sa vue, le soulagement se faisant instantanément ressentir à l'intérieur de mon être. Sai se tient non loin de moi, à quelques mètres à peine, le regard baissé vers le sol. Le voir ainsi me confine davantage dans l'idée d'aller le voir, d'entendre sa voix, d'entrevoir son infaillible sourire… et de me sentir rassurée. Lui, ne m'abandonnera jamais. Et c'est justement cette certitude qui me pousse à avancer vers lui, mais toujours avec lenteur, pour ne pas le brusquer. J'enlève au passage mes écouteurs pour les ranger à nouveau dans ma poche, et ce bruit attire son attention, puisque je sens distinctement son regard se tourner vers ma personne, me figeant sans le vouloir. Et si jamais il n'acceptait pas mes excuses, que me resterait-il ? Cette pensée me serre subitement la poitrine, me forçant à imaginer divers scénarios possibles face à la situation. Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser décourager par des pensées négatives ! Optimisme à fond ! Inspirant un grand coup, je redresse la tête pour poser mon regard dans le sien, inerte et en même temps présent. Rien qu'à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, il m'écoutera jusqu'au bout.

-Je…

Ma voix s'étrangle, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens et ce que je dois impérativement lui dire.

-Je suis désolée ! m'écriai-je en m'inclinant, ma tête se courbant automatiquement. Sai, je suis désolée !

-Sakura que…

-J'ai été stupide, continuai-je sur ma lancée, incapable de m'arrêter maintenant. Tellement stupide. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'écouter, ni de comprendre, parce que je ne voulais pas essayer justement. Je… Ça m'a choquée ! J'étais blessée, énervée et peinée, et je ne t'ai même pas écouté jusqu'au bout. J'ai été égoïste, et je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir, sans m'en rendre compte même. Je ne voulais pas t'écouter, parce que je ne voulais pas y croire, ni essayer de comprendre ce que tu me disais. J'ai eu tort, parce que je t'ai blessé et que je…

Des mains fermes s'agrippent alors à mes épaules et m'obligent à me redresser, mon regard brillant croisant le sien rempli de fureur, son visage trahissant l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Pourquoi… t'excuses-tu comme ça ?

-Mais parce que je te les dois ces excuses ! Je… je n'ai pensé qu'à moi Sai ! Toi, tu essayais de m'aider et j'ai été injuste envers toi, j'ai été lâche, stupide, égoïste et…

Ses bras m'entraînant contre son torse me coupent subitement dans mon flot de paroles, mes larmes brouillant la vue de mes prunelles écarquillées sous la surprise. Il me serre avec la même force qu'il y a deux jours, et j'enroule à mon tour mes bras autour de lui. Comme lors de notre première réconciliation.

-Tu n'as pas à me faire d'excuses Sakura, murmure sa voix à mon oreille. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait t'en faire, c'est moi qui t'ai blessée.

-Non, parvins-je à répondre, mes paupières brûlantes fermement closes. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience que je ramenais tout à moi, que je me complaignais sans cesse, sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Sai. Sur tout.

-Désolé… Pour tout, je suis tellement désolé Sakura…

Comprenant le sens de sa phrase, je serre davantage la mâchoire, profitant pleinement de cet instant. Moi aussi, moi aussi ça me désole. J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas en arriver là, ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde. Plus contraignant peut-être, plus lâche aussi. Ça aurait été si simple. S'écartant lentement de moi, ses mains attrapent les miennes pour les serrer avec douceur, son front se collant au mien. Ça me rappelle un vague souvenir, plusieurs même… que je dois tous éradiquer de ma mémoire. J'entrouvre les paupières et croise ses prunelles sombres, me faisant légèrement rougir du fait de notre proximité. Ça me gêne, mais pas dans le sens auquel on pourrait penser en nous voyant ainsi. Tellement, je lui dois tellement…

-Pour une fois que je te vois pleurer à cause de moi, chuchote-il dans un faible sourire. C'est bien la première fois.

-J'ai aussi pleuré le soir de la fête, lors de notre première dispute. Même que Ino m'avait fait une morale à ce sujet.

-Elle a eu raison ce jour-là, tu es vraiment trop sensible comme fille. Ça te perdra.

-C'est sûr, répondis-je dans un petit rire. Tu resteras avec moi, hein ?

Encore une preuve de mon égoïsme, oser lui demander cela. C'est vraiment inconvenant de ma part, surtout que je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise pour en être sûre…

-Promis, murmure t-il en plongeant son regard redevenu sérieux dans le mien. Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, je resterai à tes côtés. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette phrase… L'entendre me paraît tellement familière, si proche et si éloignée à la fois… elle aussi, je me dois de la chasser. Définitivement.

-Merci, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, esquissant un sourire à mon tour.

-Euh, dites vous deux…

Mon cerveau refait aussitôt surface en entendant une voix proche et je tourne la tête en même temps que Sai vers la personne qui se tient devant nous, le regard semi-amusé, semi-gêné.

-Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous déranger, ni même vous demander de cesser d'être collés l'un à l'autre hein ! commence Idate avec un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais, si au moins vous pouviez être un peu plus discrets dans vos petites affaires…

-Hein ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu dis….

Ça ? Non, la question qu'il faudrait plutôt se poser actuellement serait… Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange l'impression d'être le centre d'intérêt de la grande majorité des gens présents dans le couloir ? Lâchant précipitamment les mains de Sai sous son regard surpris, je jette des coups d'œil furtifs un peu partout à gauche et à droite, histoire de me rassurer sur l'identité des personnes autour de nous. Bon, quelques regards familiers mais pas de Karin, ni de membre de la clique de Naruto en vue… Minute. Mon regard se pose subitement vers une paire de yeux noirs féminins, qui détournent aussi la tête avant de s'enfuir tout simplement sous mon air incrédule. Kin… et merde. Je me tape brusquement le front, imaginant déjà la rumeur qui risque de se propager à une vitesse éclair dans la matinée. Et Ino… Même si on en a discuté, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse rester de marbre cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que d'un point de vue externe, Sai et moi-même devions donner l'image totale d'un…

-D'un vrai couple, oui.

-Tu es devin ou quoi ? répliquai-je en me tournant vers Idate, nous fixant davantage avec un regard songeur.

-Non, mais c'est l'image que vous donniez à l'instant. Enfin, je ne dis rien moi hein ! Votre idylle ne regarde que vous de toute manière !

-De qui tu parles ? s'exclame soudainement une voix familière derrière nous, glaçant mon sang par la même occasion.

La voix d'Ino m'apparaît comme reconnaissable entre mille désormais, pourtant oui, j'aimerais presque me tromper et avoir la confirmation que ce n'est pas elle qui se tient derrière. Mais vu le regard subitement devenu dépité de ce grand crétin d'Idate, je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Faisant lentement volte-face, je me retrouve confrontée aux prunelles claires et interrogatrices de mon amie, la lèvre bizarrement pincée. Non, on dirait plutôt qu'elle fait la moue, comme si la scène qui se jouait devant elle la contrariait au plus haut point… ce qui est probablement le cas.

-Salut Ino ! Tu sais que tu es particulièrement canon ce matin ?

-La ferme Idate, réplique-t-elle aussitôt en lui jetant un regard noir, avant de reposer ce dernier sur moi. Alors, tu disais ça pour qui quand tu parlais d'un couple ?

-De Sasuke et de Karin, répondit simplement Sai, me forçant à tourner la tête vers lui, cherchant à comprendre sa démarche.

Cette phrase prononcée avec un naturel plutôt déconcertant ne semble déranger personne, même si j'ai bien senti qu'Idate s'était tourné vers lui en même temps que moi. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ces mots-là et pas d'autres… D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas idiot, Ino a du parfaitement comprendre ce à quoi Idate avait fait allusion. C'est… étrange.

-On se demandait juste ce que Sasuke pouvait trouver à Karin, continue t-il sur sa lancée. C'est tout.

-Et tu ne trouves pas cela lâche d'en parler devant Sakura ? répond Ino, ses yeux à présent focalisés sur Sai. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant Sai.

Mon regard glisse entre eux deux, sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passe. La voix d'Ino est réprobatrice, tandis que celle de mon ami me paraît un peu trop décontractée. A moins qu'il n'en fasse exprès pour que Karin passe dans le coin et l'entende, mais si c'est vraiment le cas, ce n'est pas très malin de sa part. Non, il en faut bien plus à cette fille pour l'impressionner. Impressionner… Une idée surgit subitement dans mon esprit, saisissant enfin où il voulait en venir en éloignant Ino du sujet principal. Esquissant un faible sourire, je tends ma main et assène un petit coup contre l'épaule en guise de remerciement.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, murmurai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre et constatant les cinq minutes restantes avant la sonnerie. On se voit ce midi d'accord ?

-Hum, pas de soucis, répond t-il en m'adressant un léger clin d'œil avant d'empoigner Idate par le bras pour se diriger vers leur salle.

-Au courant de quoi ? Hé Sakura, c'est quoi le truc que Sai sait mais pas moi ? s'exclame la voix de ce crétin dans le couloir, s'octroyant plusieurs regards curieux.

J'arrive encore à l'entendre s'indigner le temps de quelques secondes, avant de focaliser de nouveau mon attention sur Ino, qui me dévisage d'un air impassible qui ne lui convient pas. Je préfère largement lire de l'animosité dans son regard, plutôt que cette dérangeante suspicion.

-Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de mail du weekend, commence-t-elle d'une voix basse, mais pleine de sens.

-J'avais… besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses.

-Je me suis inquiétée, renchérit-elle. J'ai même cru un moment que tu avais peut-être eu un accident ou une connerie du genre.

-Peut-être même que je m'étais suicidée non ? lançai-je, semi-ironique, semi-agacée de lui avoir causé du souci.

-Non, pas ça. Tu es peut-être idiote Sakura, mais pas encore à ce point. Je me trompe ou il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Tu veux dire, plus que ce à quoi tu as assisté après les cours ?

-N'éludes pas mes questions. Tu peux raconter toutes les salades que tu voudras à Idate, comme le coup du moustique… réplique-t-elle en désignant mon cou du regard. Mais pas à moi.

Bizarrement, sa phrase m'a donné à la fois envie de rire, et envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Parce que je ressens parfaitement sa sollicitude, j'imagine sans peine l'état dans lequel elle a du se trouver. J'aurais réagi de ma même manière si nos rôles avaient été inversés, alors oui, sa réaction est parfaitement justifiée. Et encore, je suis sûre qu'elle se contient pour ne pas exploser ! L'imaginer en pétard me fait rire doucement et je lui assène à son tour une tape sur l'épaule, la faisant grimacer.

-Dis donc, grince-t-elle entre ses dents. Si tu as si envie que ça de te défouler, va donc en décocher une dans la figure de cette garce.

-Ne t'en fais pas va, rétorquai-je en souriant. Je te raconterai tout ça ce midi, ou en cours de sport si tu préfères.

-Va pour le sport alors, ça nous occupera un petit moment.

-Un long plutôt, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres avant de lui emboîter le pas pour entrer dans la salle.

Oui, c'est même une très longue discussion qui nous attend toutes les trois. Il est temps qu'Hinata soit également mise au courant de la situation, même si je suis certaine qu'elle s'en doute grandement. Elle n'est pas idiote, et je n'oublie pas que Neji est cousin… qui plus est dans la classe de Sasuke. Me dirigeant à ma place, je pose mes affaires dans un faible soupir, songeant à la journée qui m'attend. Réconciliation avec Sai, fait. Et maintenant ? Inexorable et perpétuelle esquive de sa personne ? Trop simple, trop lâche… Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à le cribler de regards sombres et lourds de sens, non pour ça, il est l'unique maître en la matière. Il l'était déjà avant que tout ne commence entre nous, je crois. Secouant la tête, je m'assois sur ma chaise en attendant que le prof n'arrive, posant mon coude sur la table pour laisser ma tête reposer dessus. Quelque chose, une forte intuition en tout cas, me fait comprendre que faire semblant ne sera pas aussi simple. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait l'être de toute manière ? Je ne sais même pas de quelle manière je dois me comporter, indifférente ou au contraire, si je dois laisser transparaître ce sentiment de colère toujours aussi présent en moi. C'est comme ça, je n'arrive pas à l'atténuer. Parce que je lui en veux, parce que je le déteste… parce que tout cela n'a aucun sens, tout simplement.

-Sakura ?

Mon prénom prononcé par la voix douce de mon amie m'oblige à rouvrir les paupières et à relever la tête pour croiser les orbes nacrées d'Hinata, un léger pli d'inquiétude se dessinant sur son front.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Impeccablement bien Hinata, répondis-je en lui souriant pour la rassurer. Tu as passé un bon weekend ?

-Hum, plutôt bien oui. J'ai beaucoup révisé avec Neji, il m'a bien aidée.

-Haha, tu as raison. C'est pratique d'avoir quelqu'un sous la main qui a déjà vu notre programme. Moi aussi avant, je faisais souvent ça avec Sa…

Ma voix s'estompe aussitôt, étant encore bien incapable de prononcer de nouveau son prénom. Je suis stupide, il faudra bien que je le prononce lorsque je raconterais tout aux filles. Cela me fait réellement prendre conscience qu'il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'être vraiment sincère avec moi-même.

-Excuse-moi Sakura…

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée Hinata, commençai-je en l'interrompant. Il y a… des choses que tu ignores encore. Mais tu sais sans doute à quoi je fais allusion.

-S-Si tu parles de ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et Uchiwa, je suis au courant oui, répond-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne connais pas non plus les détails, ça ne me concerne pas et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler tu sais.

-Justement si. Quand on sera en cours de sport, ça sera plus facile pour discuter, tu ne penses pas ?

Un faible hochement de tête de sa part agrémenté par un sourire me fait comprendre sa réponse, et je lui souris à mon tour jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne se détourne d'elle pour se poser vers la personne qui vient de franchir la porte. Aussitôt, les prunelles marrons me dévisagent un court instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un mince rictus ne déforme son visage. Je lui réponds de la même manière, puis suis un moment sa démarche avant de décaler mon regard de quelques centimètres pour se poser finalement dans le vide. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, leur bagarre, la révélation de Sai jusqu'à notre dispute et enfin, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… Tout, tout reste ancré dans ma mémoire. La moindre scène, la moindre réplique. Mon regard se tourne à nouveau vers la droite avant de fixer le dos et les cheveux d'un rose encore plus éclatant que le mien. Si je me souviens de tout, c'est en partie parce qu'une part de moi se refuse à oublier totalement. Même en me forçant, je n'y arriverai jamais… pas tant que tout ne sera pas dévoilé. Et mon esprit dérive lentement, très lentement. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque préféré ne pas avoir cette discussion. Tout serait tellement plus simple…

_-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas discuter un peu ?_

_Etrangement, je suis heureuse d'avoir entendue cette phrase franchir ses lèvres. Tayuya est loin de s'imaginer qu'actuellement, elle m'offre l'échappatoire le plus appréciable qui soit. Tout déballer, sans rien avoir à supporter en retour. Si Ino était là, je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle m'aurait traînée hors d'ici, toujours plus méfiante vis-à-vis de la réaction inattendue de Tayuya. C'est vrai que c'est pour le moins bizarre, mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas cette désagréable sensation de me faire avoir, de craindre des représailles… Son geste de l'autre jour me l'a clairement fait comprendre, elle aussi, a compris à quel jeu Karin jouait. Qu'elle joue à merveille d'ailleurs._

_-Si je parle maintenant, je risque de m'effondrer à tout moment. Et crois-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, lâchai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Un rictus amusé éclaire aussitôt son visage et je souris à mon tour, faiblement cependant. Rien n'est risible, mais comment ne pas en rire aussi ? C'est tellement ridicule comme situation, tellement pathétique._

_-Tu m'as bien vue pleurer l'autre jour. Et ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas humain d'éprouver de la tristesse… Enfin, si c'est réellement ce que tu ressens._

_-Je ne sais pas trop, murmurai-je en posant mon sac à terre, avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord d'une table, lui offrant la vue de mon profil. J'ai un peu de mal à faire le tri dans mes émotions dernièrement. C'était déjà ça avant, mais depuis tout à l'heure c'est devenu… pire._

_Oui, à l'heure actuelle, la situation s'est largement empirée. Ma dispute avec Sai a suffit à rendre cette journée comme la plus exécrable de mon existence, rien qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes. Quoique non, j'ai déjà connu pire. Au moment où il m'a rejetée, c'était bien pire encore. Maintenant que je peux réellement prendre du recul, maintenant que je sais… je trouve cela simplement abject._

_-Je peux…_

_-Hum ? répondis-je en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, sans non plus la regarder._

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi Sasuke t'a rejetée ?_

_Ah, cette question… Lui donner la réponse me paraît si évidente maintenant, presque trop banale à avouer. C'est vrai, après tout… c'est banal comme raison. Est-ce que cela justifiait pleinement tout ce que j'ai du endurer jusqu'ici ? Honnêtement, j'en doute._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler Sakura._

_-Bof, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ça ne changera rien, que tu sois au courant ou non._

_-Sakura ?_

_-Il a couché avec Karin, soufflai-je du bout des lèvres._

_Tiens. C'est plus facile à prononcer que je ne l'aurais pensé, moi qui pensais ne pas y arriver du tout… Alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que mes poumons risquent subitement de me lâcher ?_

_-C'est parce qu'il a couché avec Karin que Sasuke m'a rejetée. Uniquement pour ça._

_Me taire, j'ai envie de m'enfuir. Pourquoi est-ce que je prononce ces mots avec tant de détachement ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me paraît si simple, et en même temps si déchirant ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que c'est ça, la raison ? Mes yeux me brûlent subitement, les larmes sont menaçantes au bord de mes cils. Non, je refuse de pleurer. Craquer pour si peu, et puis quoi encore ? Faiblir pour lui, pour une raison aussi débile ? Et lui donner une nouvelle fois l'occasion de me ridiculiser ? Non, non… Je refuse. Mes poings se serrent, mon visage s'inclinant légèrement vers l'autre côté pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me regarder. Idiote, bon sang mais quelle conne je fais…_

_-Sasuke n'est qu'un lâche._

_Sa voix me fait sursauter, en même temps que la première larme tombe sur mes genoux, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de la retenir._

_-Karin n'est qu'une… garce. Et je pèse mes mots._

_-Mais il l'a choisie elle, lâchai-je péniblement, me forçant à affronter la réalité. Si ils ont couché ensemble, c'est qu'il la préfère. Moi, moi je n'ai été qu'un substitut, sa bouée de secours quand il se faisait chier…_

_Ma voix est tremblante, presque inaudible. J'ai davantage l'impression de faire un monologue, comme pour me forcer à avaler la pilule, à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Comment, comment Sai peut oser imaginer qu'il n'a pas eu le choix ? Je ne peux pas, c'est tout simplement impossible pour moi d'imaginer que ce soit le cas ! Au final, toutes ses belles paroles sur notre amitié… ce n'était que du vide. Des mensonges. En réalité, je n'ai même jamais du compter pour lui. Bon sang…_

_-Sakura, Sasuke n'est pas amoureux de Karin. Loin de là même._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent aussitôt à l'entente de sa phrase, m'obligeant malgré moi à me tourner vers sa direction. Son regard sérieux et assuré me laisse perplexe, comment peut-elle affirmer ça ? Elle ne le connaît pas, personne ne le connaît._

_-Je peux t'assurer que la relation que forment Sasuke et Karin est loin d'être celle d'un couple. Vraiment._

_-P-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-Tu ne t'en es probablement pas rendue compte, et c'est normal, j'imagine que tu passais ton temps à les fuir plutôt que de les voir ensemble, commence-t-elle sous mon regard dépité. Mais moi qui étais toujours là, je peux t'affirmer qu'ils donnaient tout sauf l'impression d'être ensemble._

_-Ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'embrasser ! crachai-je. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs ! Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner de s'afficher avec elle !_

_-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour en s'avançant. Sakura, les seules fois où Karin se vantait réellement d'être la copine de Sasuke, c'était lorsque tu étais à côté. Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle cherchait juste à t'atteindre pour te blesser au plus profond de toi ?_

_Toujours plongée dans son regard à présent réprobateur, je demeure vide, incapable de réagir. Ses mots, sa voix, sa manière de me parler… Elle m'incite, me pousse à vouloir la croire mais je ne sais pas, ça paraît si… irréel. Ce que j'ai vu, je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Jamais il ne l'a repoussée, jamais il n'a dit du mal d'elle devant qui que ce soit… jamais._

_-Elle a même réussi, finalement._

_-C'est bizarre de t'entendre dire ça Tayuya, murmurai-je en esquissant un faible rictus. Je croyais que Karin était ta meilleure amie pourtant._

_-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne m'ouvres les yeux, répond-t-elle en souriant. Je devrais même te remercier, je me sens… mieux maintenant. Libérée. Mais parler de ça ne règle pas le problème, tu esquives les faits Sakura._

_-C'est faux ! Justement, je les constate ces faits ! Et je n'ai été que trop confrontée à tout ça, sans que je le veuille. Tayuya, essaie de comprendre, regarde au point où j'en suis… Je, il ne me reste rien maintenant, lâchai-je en plaquant ma main droite sur mes yeux, lui cachant ainsi mes yeux rougis._

_-Sakura, as-tu jamais entendu Sasuke dire à Karin qu'il l'aimait ?_

_Mes doigts se crispent sur mes tempes, mesurant sa phrase et surtout, luttant contre l'envie d'éclater en sanglots. Si je l'ai déjà entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Non, heureusement que non… Quoique, dois-je en être vraiment heureuse ? Même s'il n'a jamais répondu à ses minauderies, ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne… Mon cœur se serre aussitôt dans ma poitrine, mon esprit se remémorant des scènes et des phrases que je n'aurais jamais espéré imaginer auparavant, lorsque nous étions amis. Tout défile devant mes yeux, tout ce que je devrais oublier. Nos innombrables disputes et les réconciliations qui ont suivi, ce fameux soir d'été où j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour lui, du jour où il m'a rejetée. La première fois qu'il m'a embrassée et les autres fois qui se sont enchaînées à une telle vitesse… La peine que j'ai parfois pu lire dans son regard, la jalousie, la haine aussi… Toutes les fois où il m'a serrée dans ses bras, jusqu'à cette nuit passée dans les siens… Tout. Pourquoi bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit maintenant que je me souvienne de ça ? J'étais pourtant résignée, si déterminée à le haïr… Pourquoi ? C'est alors que je sens une main se poser sur la mienne, me forçant à me plonger dans ses yeux soucieux et étrangement peinés._

_-Je pense que Sasuke se soucie bien plus de toi que tu ne le penses Sakura. Sincèrement._

_-Je…_

_-Et même si je n'ai pas été à ta place, je comprends ce que tu as du ressentir. Et je m'excuse, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou te dire. Je suis vraiment désolée._

_Pas la peine de me forcer pour comprendre qu'elle est sincère, je m'en suis pleinement rendue compte dès lors que je l'ai vue dans la salle. Pour ce qui est du reste je…_

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke t'a réellement rejetée. Vraiment. Mais le connaissant, ça me paraît trop louche pour que ce soit uniquement pour sortir avec Karin. Ça n'aurait même aucun sens, si ça avait été réellement pour ça il n'aurait pas eu besoin de te rejeter pour le faire. Il y a forcément… autre chose._

_-Quoi alors ? soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, le regard inerte. Si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi alors…_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour ça, du moins pas uniquement. Fais-moi confiance Sakura._

_Demeurant encore figée, j'essaie d'esquisser un semblant de sourire mais ça ressemble davantage à une grimace, vu qu'un petit rire s'échappe de Tayuya. Vraiment, si elle n'avait pas été là… j'aurais vraiment sombré. Puis mon regard dérive légèrement du sien, me remémorant les paroles de Sai. S'il n'avait pas eu le choix… Actuellement, l'incertitude est ma meilleure amie, encore plus présente qu'auparavant. Le doute qui s'était peu à peu atténué vient de refaire brusquement surface, s'imposant à moi sous l'effet des paroles de Tayuya. Moi qui prétendait tout à l'heure être résignée à faire en sorte que les choses changent… quelle belle connerie. Rien n'a changé._

La voix du prof de japonais me réveille subitement de ma torpeur et je me relève en même temps que les autres pour le salut matinal, avant de me rasseoir. Et pendant que sa voix ne commence à faire l'appel, mes yeux se posent sans le vouloir vers la personne que j'aurais le moins aimé voir aujourd'hui. Avoir repensé à ma discussion avec Tayuya n'a fait que renforcer le sentiment de mépris que je ressens envers Karin. _Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle cherchait juste à t'atteindre pour te blesser au plus profond de toi ?_ Mes lèvres s'étirent en un vague rictus à cette pensée, essayant d'imaginer le sentiment d'exultation qu'elle a sans doute du éprouver à chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, ou même à chacune de ses piques. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, je ne la crains pas. Les mots de Tayuya ont opéré comme un véritable déclic en moi et il est clairement hors de question que je me laisse faire davantage. Non, plus maintenant. Et j'aimerais bien être présente le jour où elle apprendra que sa meilleure amie est en train de la trahir… Oui, c'est malsain, mais j'assume totalement. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on dit. C'est là que je me rends réellement compte de ce qu'est l'actuelle vérité. Je ne sais rien. Toujours des questions sans réponses… et des mensonges. Non, rien n'a changé. Mais ça va changer, parce que je veux avancer. Et parce qu'il en est temps.

* * *

**Note à Junhyung** : finalement je pouvais pas caser la phrase (que tu sais qu'est trop pourrie et que je me marre pour rien xD) dans ce chapitre, mais hé hé 8D dans le next chapitre, OUI !

**Note à Gougoule force M** : comme je viens de le dire à **Junhyung**, tu vas devoir attendre pour trouver la fameuse phrase bidon xDDD

* * *

… Je pense que tout est dit. Le meilleur passage de ce chapitre est à mon sens celui entre Naruto/Sasuke/Itachi, vraiment, c'était de l'improvisation totale mais même moi, j'étais sur le cul de ce que j'ai écrit. Je sais pas, j'ai « grave kiffé » 8D

Je crois même que je n'ai même pas besoin de vous expliquer ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre, vous avez déjà la réponse. Oui, la révélation ultime approche et surtout, leur ultime confrontation… J'ai hâte d'écrire tout cela.

J'en profite également pour vous éclairer sur la suite de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire sur le fait qu'il restera un chapitre 17 après celui-ci, et un ultime chapitre 18 qui fera office de chapitre/épilogue. Avec un peu de chance, je serais en mesure de vous fournir la suite très prochainement. Parce que moi aussi, je pense qu'il est grand temps que cette fiction s'achève :)

Bref… Je vous laisse à vos réflexions. Faites moi part de vos impressions, critiques, tout ce que vous voulez. Je suis en grande forme alors surtout, n'hésitez pas ! )

Un grand merci à vous d'avoir attendu si patiemment, c'est vraiment un honneur et beaucoup d'émotion pour moi, et je suis sincère. Et merci d'avoir lu surtout !

Je vous claque la bise avec mes joues congelées ! Amicalement fairytailement vôtre, Mireba.


	17. Chapter 17

Ha ha. Ho ho. Hi hi. Hé hé… Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme cela. Ne m'en voulez pas, écrire ce chapitre m'a donné de légères séquelles au cerveau après. Et à mon humble avis, attendez-vous à devenir légèrement déséquilibré après votre lecture (je n'oublie pas également de vous préciser qu'il est ARCHI MEGA LONG, et qu'il est nécessaire de bien vous reposer et de ne pas abuser de l'ordinateur).

Ça kenchanouille bien ? Les envies prennent vie du côté de chez vous ? Oui je sais, elle débloque cette fille, mais qui puis-je ? Enfin je veux dire, imaginez la réaction d'une gougoule dégénérée qui vient ENFIN de boucler le chapitre sans doute le plus ATTENDU de toute l'histoire de cette fiction. Mes mains en tremblaient, tant j'étais heureuse de pouvoir penser C'EST FAIT.

Avant toute chose : je m'excuse pour l'attente, oui je sais je suis comme ça mais cette année et ces derniers mois étaient extrêmement importants pour ma carrière et ma vie future. Les résultats approchent, je n'en suis que plus stressée donc écrire m'a fait beaucoup de bien.  
Mes remerciements les plus sincères pour votre soutien infaillible, votre patience et vos encouragements. Vos précédentes reviews m'ont gentiment fait sourire parce que dans chacune d'entre elles pratiquement c'était « on ne sait toujours pas la raison ».

Vous vouliez la raison ? Et bien vous allez l'avoir, cette _fameuse_ raison. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, tout mon pseudo talent et toutes les émotions les plus réalistes et promptes à la situation. Aussi, je me décharge totalement de toute responsabilité pour le cas où vous viendriez à être déçues de la raison. Je vous avais prévenues, c'est REALISTE. Je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça en terme de transposition des sentiments et des réactions. Ou alors je suis un être humain bizarre xD ce qui peut également être le cas.

Place aux réponses aux anonymes !

_** R. Bonnie** : Dis, tu ne serais pas R. Sakura par hasard ? o.o je ne sais pas, en tout cas merci, mais sache qu'écrire un chapitre en une soirée/matinée/et même journée est juste IMPOSSIBLE ! xD_

_**Miss-chachoouu** : une fois encore, je te remercie ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :)_

_**Raan-chan** : xDD un peu dépressif ? ENORMEMENT OUI ! Mais merci beaucoup :D je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes autant ! J'espère que le chapitre 17 ne te décevra pas )_

_**Makku-chan** : franchement je te remercie pour ta review, tu sais tu n'as absolument pas à t'excuser :o tu pourrais ne pas me mettre de review que ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de savoir simplement que tu lis ! :) je sais que le chapitre précédent apportait peu d'informations, du coup le 17 en sera rempli à ras bord xD tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Encore merci :D_

_**MissAway** : merci à toi :) j'espère que tu aimeras cette fameuse suite !_

_**Kookie** : Merci énormément Kookie :D j'espère que connaître l'histoire de Sasuke t'aidera à tout comprendre depuis le début etc. Je le souhaite de tout cœur ! Bisous !_

_**Carla **: Carla adorée, tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense, on a déjà tellement discuté… ) Merci pour cette review. J'espère que le chapitre 17 sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :)_

_**Anonyme** : Débusqué Anonymous ! :P Mille merci comme toujours, tu es toujours au RDV et ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis navrée pour le retard x_x les études tu comprends… Mais j'espère que le chapitre 17 te plaira, j'y ai mis du mien ! A très vite cher Anonyme ) Bisous !_

_**Tomo** : Merci infiniment Tomo :) ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as lu ma fiction d'une traite ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu trouveras ça toujours aussi… réaliste )_

_** R. Sakura** : Je te remercie pour ta review et pour tes compliments sur mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps mais écrire un chapitre prend énormément de temps et d'énergie, et bref j'étais dans les études donc ! J'espère que le chapitre 17 te plaira :)_

_**Anon** : Merci à toi :) j'espère que ce chapitre ci te permettra de comprendre la véritable raison du fait qu'il ait rejetée Sakura, etc. Tout est expliqué ! Et désolée de l'attente x_x pas facile de gérer écriture et études !_

_**Stalianha** : __vu que ma réponse à ta review est vraiment trop longue, je l'ai mise sur mon profil. CREE TOI UN COMPTE ! xD_

THAT'S ALL.

Ici la Voix. Lectrices, vous m'avez confié le soin de tout vous dévoiler. De vous faire rêver. Accrochez vous, prenez en plein les mirettes. Prêt ? Lancement du chapitre… BOOM SHAKALAKA !

* * *

_« Comme autant d'erreurs et de regrets, je ne peux rien effacer. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, il n'y aura pas d'oubli. Nous, cela s'achève aujourd'hui. Et même si je dois le regretter un jour… Je t'en prie, comprends-moi. » S. Haruno_

Le coup de sifflet retentit dans le gymnase et totalement exténuée, je me laisse tomber à même le sol, la poitrine s'affaissant au fur et à mesure que je reprends ma respiration.

-Je n'en peux plus, lâche Ino à ma gauche, dans la même position que moi.

-Et moi donc… Hinata ?

-Je… meurs de chaud, souffle-t-elle à ma droite, allongée elle aussi.

Tournant la tête vers l'une puis vers l'autre, je fixe alors mon attention sur le large plafond avant d'éclater de rire, bien vite rejointe par les deux folles allongées à mes côtés. Oui, j'ai dit qu'elles étaient folles et encore, je pèse vraiment mes mots. Après avoir écouté mon monologue, elles ont jugé bon qu'il fallait que j'extériorise au maximum et quoi de mieux que le sport pour le faire ! Vu sous cet angle, c'était vraiment approprié. Maintenant, vu la manière dont mon cœur s'affole et la transpiration dégoulinante sur mon front, j'ai comme un doute. Mais bon, je ne peux pas leur reprocher quoique ce soit dans ma position. Si elles n'avaient pas été là auprès de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Une touffe de cheveux bruns apparaît soudainement dans mon champ de vision, Idate s'étant penché vers nous.

-Ce ne serait pas mal si vous pouviez libérer le terrain pour le prochain match mes jolies !

-Seulement si tu me relèves, réplique Ino en ricanant.

-Je crains pour mes pauvres lombaires…

Puis il tend la main pour la relever sans effort, et je me lève en même temps qu'Hinata avant de m'étirer avec paresse. M'être autant dépensée m'a totalement rendue amorphe, j'ai hâte de pouvoir me poser à nouveau dans un coin pour être tranquille.

-J'ai besoin de boire un peu, murmure Hinata avec douceur. Quelqu'un d'autre veut y aller aussi ?

-Moi ! s'exclame Ino en levant le bras. Sakura tu restes là ?

-Hum, répondis-je en croisant les bras derrière mon dos. Je vais aller voir Saï le temps d'attendre que ce soit le match des pimbêches, qu'on puisse se marrer un bon coup.

Un large sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de mon amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pose son regard clair vers les dites personnes. Karin et compagnie versus Tenten et son équipe. Oui, ça promet d'être quelque chose ! Nous commençons à marcher tous ensemble vers la sortie et je suis Idate vers le terrain à l'extérieur, le soleil éclatant m'aveuglant aussitôt la vue.

-Vous faites quoi comme sport ? demandai-je plaquant une main devant mes yeux pour mieux voir.

-La même chose que vous, mais c'est bien plus agréable de jouer à l'extérieur.

-Mais on n'y voit rien avec ce fichu soleil, marmonnai-je en plissant les yeux.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre du temps quand même ! Pour une fois qu'il ne pleut pas pendant un cours de sport, c'est presque un miracle !

Hum, ce n'est pas faux. Pour une fois que nous ne sommes pas obligés de partager le gymnase à cause de la pluie, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Un petit coup d'œil vers les gradins suffit à me faire ricaner, une masse de filles amassées à faire les supportrices, et surtout les groupies de la gente masculine. Je comprends mieux finalement pourquoi Idate préfère être dehors…

-Ou est Saï ? lui demandai-je en scrutant les alentours.

-Là-bas, répond t-il en me désignant les grillages au fond du terrain. Il a déjà joué la chance, moi je dois encore attendre !

-Courage, tu pourras te défouler autant que tu le veux après.

-Pas sûr, rétorque t-il en soupirant d'un air ennuyé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis dans l'équipe de Lee.

J'éclate aussitôt de rire devant sa tête déconfite, imaginant parfaitement la désillusion qu'il a du avoir au moment de la formation des équipes. Jouer dans l'équipe de Lee, c'est comme ne pas avoir le temps de jouer du tout. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui, son endurance et sa motivation. J'aurais peut-être du traîner avec lui après que Sasuke m'ait rejetée, sans rire, je suis sûre que j'aurais retrouvé la pêche en un rien de temps ! Idate peste à côté de moi tandis que nous longeons le terrain, et je ris davantage en l'écoutant ronchonner entre ses dents. Puis en approchant un peu plus de l'endroit où se trouve Saï, je réprime difficilement mon euphorie avant de voir mon ami se tourner vers nous. Et la personne qui se trouve à côté de lui se tourne aussi dans notre direction et je me mords la lèvre en pensant à la tête que doit tirer Idate à ma gauche.

-Oh putain…

-Ohé Idate ! s'écrie Lee en faisant des grands signes de la main avant de se lever pour venir à notre rencontre. Ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler de ma stratégie pour notre match !

-Au secours Sakura…

-Navrée mon petit, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi, répondis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Allez courage, et si tu arrives à survivre, je te paie une glace après les cours.

Un large sourire s'étire aussitôt sur son visage, enfin, plus une expression débile. Sans rire, si la seule promesse d'une glace parvient à le booster de cette manière, mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si je l'avais invité en rencard ?

-Ça marche ma belle ! s'exclame t-il d'un ton enthousiaste, avant que Lee n'arrive à notre hauteur.

-Salut Sakura ! s'écrie ce dernier, le tout agrémenté de son légendaire lever de pouce. Toujours aussi jolie n'est-ce pas ? Je t'emprunte celui-là si tu me le permets.

Voir le désigné lever les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré me donne franchement envie d'exploser, mais par principe et compassion, abstention s'oblige !

-Oui oui vas-y Lee, répondis-je en souriant. Idate, donne-toi à fond !

-Et toi va donc rejoindre ton Jules ! s'écrie t-il à voix haute tout en s'éloignant avec Lee, le tout dans un sourire narquois qui me fait soudainement regretter de l'avoir encouragé.

Idate… J'ai beau l'adorer, il est parmi mon entourage, la personne qui manque le plus de tact. Ou de jugeote peut-être… ou tout simplement de cerveau. Sentant bizarrement des regards se poser sur ma personne, je serre la mâchoire avant de marcher vers Saï jusqu'à m'asseoir en silence à côté de lui, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de soupirer.

-Ton Jules ? demande t-il d'un air surpris.

-Je comptais lui offrir une récompense s'il parvenait à supporter Lee, mais finalement, je crois que je vais lui offrir une belle tarte dans sa face.

-De toute manière vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, c'est sûr qu'il y a déjà une rumeur qui commence à circuler entre nos classes.

-Hum… soupirai-je de plus belle. Désolée de te faire subir tout ça Saï.

-C'est moi qui t'ai prise dans mes bras je te signale, alors c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, répond t-il lentement. Et puis je trouve ça plutôt marrant en un sens, ajoute t-il avant de me sourire devant mon regard dépité. Pas toi ?

-Pff ! Crétin va ! répliquai-je en cognant brusquement ma tête contre son épaule, lui arrachant un autre petit rire.

Comment est-ce que je peux trouver cela drôle ? J'imagine déjà la rumeur oui, du genre que je me tape tous les garçons avec qui je traîne ou bien que ma relation avec Saï est vraiment trop ambigüe pour n'être que de l'amitié, blablabla… Autant de nouvelles emmerdes qui s'annoncent, pour changer. Et laisser ma tête reposer sur son épaule ne risque pas d'arranger les choses, mais bon qu'importe, quoique je fasse ça finira par être interprété d'une manière suspicieuse alors… Me souvenant de la raison pour laquelle je voulais le voir, je ferme les yeux avant d'inspirer doucement, histoire de me préparer à tout lui raconter.

-Tu ne vas sans doute pas comprendre comment cela a pu arriver mais… commençai-je à voix basse, le sentant légèrement s'incliner vers moi. J'ai parlé avec quelqu'un l'autre soir, après notre dispute. Une personne à laquelle jamais je n'aurais pensé me confier un jour.

-Hum… Je vais supposer qu'il s'agit d'une fille.

-Gagné.

-Et c'est une personne que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment non ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si actuellement tu l'apprécies mais…

-Devin toi aussi ? soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils, repensant à Idate ce matin.

-Non, juste logique. Tayuya ?

-Encore gagné.

Le bruit du sifflet se fait alors entendre, suivi par les cris des filles scandant à tue-tête les noms des garçons. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les paupières pour voir qui joue, même s'il me semble que c'est au tour d'Idate. Je n'ai même pas fait attention de voir où il se trouvait, lui ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve ils sont en train de jouer, ou alors carrément assis non loin d'ici à nous scruter, à moins que ça leur soit devenu indifférent ce que je doute complètement.

-Vous avez parlé de Sasuke ? demande t-il.

-Entre autre, oui. Enfin non, pratiquement que de lui. Et de moi aussi.

-Je vois. Et te confier à elle t'a-t-il permis de réaliser certaines choses ?

-On peut… dire ça comme ça, oui.

Il y a en réalité tellement de choses à lui dire que je ne sais par où commencer. Déjà que j'ai eu peur de lasser les filles tout à l'heure, enfin surtout Hinata étant donné que c'était la première fois que j'en parlais réellement avec elle. Même si étrangement elle était courant de la majorité des faits, enfin cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié avec Neji comme cousin et surtout les commérages du lycée. Soupirant à nouveau, je m'avance davantage jusqu'à ce que nos bras se frôlent, calant entièrement ma tête contre lui.

-Attention, tentative d'approche sur ton Jules, lance t-il sur un ton ironique.

-Très drôle, bougonnai-je entre mes dents. Il faut bien que je m'installe confortablement si je veux te parler, ton corps est trop dur.

-Tu n'encourages pas Idate ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Et puis ce crétin sait ce qui l'attend s'il gagne. Bref, tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

-Le début ne serait pas mal.

Effectivement oui, mais quel début ? Non, il y a vraiment trop de choses dans ma tête pour savoir laquelle est la plus importante. Enfin, une déjà l'est par-dessus tout.

-Si je me suis excusée ce matin, c'est en partie grâce à ce que Tayuya m'a dit, commençai-je doucement. Elle… On aurait dit ton discours. A quelques mots près.

-A propos de qui je pense ?

-Hum… Sur le fait que je ne connaissais pas la véritable raison de son comportement, pourquoi il m'a rejetée, pourquoi il sort avec Karin… En réalité, Tayuya m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu as voulu me faire comprendre, et que j'ai refusé de croire sur le moment.

Quelle idiote en y repensant, franchement je suis désespérante. Comment j'ai pu autant me laisser déborder par mes émotions devant Saï ? Enfin, devant Tayuya aussi mais d'une autre manière. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir appris un semblant de vérité m'a lavé le cerveau, et qu'après j'étais suffisamment devenue une coquille vide prête à ingurgiter tout et n'importe quoi. Ou alors moi non plus, je n'ai pas de cerveau. Oui, ça doit être ça.

-Ne parlons plus de ça, murmure t-il dans un souffle. Je n'aurais pas du passer mes nerfs sur toi, pas après ce que je venais de te dire. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir de quoique ce soit, répondis-je en souriant faiblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour les lever dans sa direction. Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, je serais encore à un point de non-retour dépressif et j'aurais sans doute fini ivre morte dans n'importe quel bar miteux du quartier !

-N'importe quoi.

Esquissant une grimace, je décolle ma tête pour masser ma nuque endolorie et jette un rapide coup d'œil au match en face, apercevant des cheveux blonds familiers parmi les joueurs.

-Et ensuite ?

Délaissant la vue du terrain, je tourne mes prunelles vers les siennes, inquisitrices et focalisées sur moi. Puis dans un soupir je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine avant d'appuyer mon menton dessus, mon regard fixé sur le bitume.

-Comme d'habitude.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah comme d'habitude. J'ai pleuré.

A peine ai-je fini de prononcer ma phrase qu'il éclate de rire sans retenue, me donnant presque envie de rire aussi… Non mais attends, il est en train de se foutre de moi là ! Le fustigeant d'un regard aussi noir que possible, je tends mon poing pour le frapper une deuxième fois.

-Arrête de te marrer ! lâchai-je d'une voix agacée. Sinon toi aussi, je te fous une tarte après le cours !

-Haha, pardon Sakura mais franchement, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Comment tu peux dire ça de cette manière aussi ?

-Comment tu veux que je le dise ? répondis-je en haussant des épaules. C'est mon lot maintenant, pleurer et pleurer encore pour un rien. Je suis devenue une mauviette, ça craint.

-Mais non, regarde-toi. Tu arrives encore à dégainer des coups, c'est que tu n'es pas si désespérée que ça. Quoique…

-La ferme, répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Oh maintenant que j'y pense, on a parlé de Karin aussi.

-Avant ou après que tu pleures ?

-Pendant, murmurai-je. Et interdiction de rire encore une fois où mon poing viendra sur ton nez cette fois-ci.

-Haha compris. Et donc ?

-Elle m'a dit que Karin ne se vantait de sortir avec lui que lorsque j'étais dans les parages. Qu'en gros elle cherchait directement à me blesser, et que ça fonctionnait.

Etonnamment, repenser à cette phrase ne m'atteint même pas à vrai dire. J'ai toujours su que Karin était pourrie à l'intérieur, alors honnêtement je n'ai même pas à être choquée. Enfin, je ne m'explique pas non plus pourquoi une telle rancœur à mon égard mais, ça c'est autre chose.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu disais que j'allais être surpris, soupire t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui. Qui aurait cru ça de la part de Tayuya un jour ?

-Elle a ouvert les yeux au bon moment, continue Saï, le regard dans le vide. Grâce à toi d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais ça a opéré sur elle comme un déclic.

-Ah ça… C'était avant qu'on se réconcilie toi et moi, je l'avais rencontrée aux toilettes en compagnie de Kin. Faut croire d'ailleurs que cette dernière n'a vraiment pas de cervelle, sinon elle ne continuerait pas à traîner avec Karin.

-Hum, possible. Ou bien elle préfère simplement fermer les yeux, ajoute t-il d'une voix morne, me forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. C'est un gros manque de personnalité mais d'un autre côté, elle se protège. Au moins elle est sûre que Karin ne s'en prendra pas à elle.

-Parce que tu penses qu'elle pourrait le faire envers Tayuya ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais.

Scrutant un moment son visage impassible, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder sur ses mots avant de poser à nouveau ma tête sur mes genoux, imaginant ce qu'il se passerait si cela devait arriver. Non, Saï a raison, ça n'arrivera pas. Après tout, c'est après moi que Karin en a. Une part de mon esprit n'arrive pas à ôter cette idée, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle me voue une haine pareille. Et encore, je ne sais même pas si elle me hait ! Pour ma part oui mais avant, elle m'était juste indifférente. Je soupire, essayant de ne pas me focaliser sur autre chose. Parce que je sais qu'en pensant à cela, je penserais inévitablement au reste et que non, je ne veux pas. Je ne dois plus y penser, les choses doivent changer.

-Vous n'avez parlé de rien d'autre ?

Sa voix grave me sort de ma torpeur et je fronce les sourcils, cherchant ce que j'aurais pu oublier. Pff, quelle idiote, l'essentiel évidemment… et aussi le plus étrange.

-Elle m'a affirmé que je ne lui étais pas indifférente, murmurai-je d'une voix inaudible, légèrement déconcertée d'avoir à le prononcer de moi-même.

-Qui ça ?

-J'ai vraiment besoin de le préciser ?

-Et alors, ça te surprend qu'elle ait pu dire ça ?

-Bien sûr que ça m'a surprise, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? m'écriai-je aussitôt en relevant la tête dans sa direction, sans vraiment me rendre compte de la portée de ma voix. On parle quand même de Sa…

De Sasuke… ai-je failli crier. Heureusement que mon cerveau se tient un minimum en alerte contre tout écart de conduite possible. Bon, ma notoriété est à son point mort depuis quelque temps déjà alors que les conversations autour de nous se soient arrêtées ou non, quelle importance ? Ouais, je viens encore de me taper la honte mais je crois que de toute manière, j'ai touché le fond depuis longtemps de ce côté-là. Et ce maudit soleil qui m'éblouit les yeux bordel ! Plissant les yeux, j'arrive cependant à distinguer nettement le petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres de mon ami, me confortant vraiment dans l'idée que oui, les emmerdes ma grande, c'est loin d'être fini !

-Si tu veux me frapper pour calmer tes nerfs…

-Non merci, lâchai-je dans un profond soupir de détresse. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant alors…

-Sasuke fait constamment attention à toi Sakura, me coupe t-il subitement, le ton de sa voix redevenu sérieux. Et je ne parle même pas de sa jalousie maladive.

-Q-Quoi ?

Soupirant à son tour, il se redresse un peu avant de se tourner complètement vers ma personne, m'obligeant instinctivement à me redresser à mon tour pour lui faire entièrement face.

-Sakura, toutes les fois où j'ai délibérément provoqué Sasuke, c'était pour une raison qui te concernait. Même si c'est plus flagrant avec moi, c'est exactement la même chose avec Idate. Sauf que je suppose qu'il me voit davantage comme un rival potentiel, donc il me voue une hostilité plus conséquente je dirais, ajoute t-il en souriant. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a frappé l'autre jour ?

-Je…

-Dès que ça touche à quelque chose qui te concerne, il change aussitôt de comportement. C'est un fait. Et la seule personne devant laquelle il arrive réellement à masquer ses sentiments, c'est toi.

Incroyable… Ses paroles ressemblent presque mots pour mots à ce que Tayuya m'a dit, c'est assez déstabilisant. Que suis-je censée comprendre, que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne en le jugeant de cette manière ? _Sakura, as-tu jamais entendu Sasuke dire à Karin qu'il l'aimait ?_ Cette phrase surgit brusquement dans mon esprit, s'imposant à moi comme une incertitude toujours aussi présente. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis entourée de gens qui ne font que me torturer aussi ! Un coup de sifflet retentit alors autour de nous, me sortant brusquement de ma léthargie. Les cris des filles se font plus insistants, un match vient de se terminer tandis qu'un autre est sûrement sur le point de débuter et malgré le mouvement de foule, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau ailleurs. Pourquoi en ai-je reparlé avec Saï bon sang ?

-Sakura, tu penses toujours qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison à tout cela ?

Pesant, je sens son regard me dévisager, me scruter comme pour trouver la réponse. Avant, ma réponse aurait été radicale, alors qu'aujourd'hui…

-Non, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres. Du moins, j'espère réussir à m'en convaincre. Tu sais, je ne veux plus reculer maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté ça m'effraie. Enfin bref… histoire de merde.

Je suis perdue. Totalement et encore plus qu'avant. Expirant un grand coup, je laisse ma tête retomber sur la grille derrière moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire hilare se dirigeant vers nous n'attire mon attention.

-Haha, vous avez vu comme je leur ai foutu leur pâtée ? s'écrie Idate, le front brillant et la respiration saccadée.

-Tu as réussi à supporter Lee ? demandai-je en me forçant à sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître de notre discussion, sentant encore le regard de Saï sur ma personne.

-Ouais ouais… Un peu soulant, mais on a battu Uzumaki et Inuzuka alors c'est plutôt cool !

-Je t'avais bien dit que ça se passerait bien, lui lançai-je dans un sourire. Lee est adorable.

-Il est surtout toujours d'attaque pour remporter une victoire alors c'était plutôt bénéfique d'être dans son équipe. Bon, je reviens je vais aller me rafraîchir à la fontaine.

-Je t'accompagne, lâchai-je en me relevant rapidement avant de m'étirer. Je retourne avec les filles, j'ai un match à regarder.

-Haha, tu parles de celui des pétasses ? Elles n'ont aucune chance face à l'endurance de Tenten ! A toute Saï, lance t-il en commençant à marcher, m'incitant à avancer à mon tour.

-Sakura !

Et cette voix qui vient de me héler m'oblige également à lentement me retourner, sondant le regard profond de mon confident à l'expression toujours aussi sérieuse.

-Tu me paies aussi une glace en rentrant ?

Le tout dans son petit sourire satisfait qui lui attrait si bien.

-Hum… Pas sûr que tu le mérites, répliquai-je avec la même expression narquoise. On verra si je suis d'humeur !

-Surtout qu'elle doit déjà m'en payer une ! s'écrie Idate dans mon dos. Dépêchez-vous mademoiselle, sinon le spectacle risque de commencer sans vous !

Levant la main pour saluer mon ami, je me tourne à nouveau avant d'asséner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du crétin marchant à ma droite. Ça, c'est pour son plan foireux de tout à l'heure ! Il peste entre ses dents, marmonnant vaguement que je suis trop violente pour être une femme normalement constituée et la deuxième baffe dans sa nuque suit le mouvement. Puis il se met à jacasser tout seul sur les meilleurs parfums de glace et je souris à ses réflexions, un peu distraite cependant. A nouveau, je parviens à sentir distinctement plusieurs paires de yeux se tourner dans notre direction et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer bien malgré moi. Il y a un vieux dicton qui dit que les rumeurs ne durent que soixante quinze jours. Hum… Me concernant, il y a peu de chance que ce soit le cas ! Parce que oui, j'ai comme la désagréable sensation que les murmures ne cesseront jamais dans mon dos, sans parler des regards. Enième soupir. Il n'y a pas à dire… il est grand temps que ça cesse. Et vite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Vous êtes lamentables, lança Shikamaru en scrutant les deux joueurs qui arrivaient vers eux.

-La ferme Shikamaru, répliqua le brun aux cheveux courts ébouriffés, le souffle encore court alors que le match était déjà terminé depuis plusieurs minutes. Je suis juste mort, souffla t-il en s'allongeant à même le sol, tandis que Naruto s'approchait du grillage pour s'appuyer et reprendre sa respiration.

Lors de la formation des équipes, il avait exulté de savoir qu'il allait jouer contre Morino et était fermement décidé à le battre à plates coutures. Mais l'annonce du nom de Rock Lee dans l'équipe de son adversaire l'avait aussitôt refroidi, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il avait perdu. Avoir Lee dans son équipe pouvait aussi bien être le meilleur des avantages comme le pire des inconvénients. Et l'avoir comme adversaire, c'était la mort assurée.

-Moi qui voulais écraser cet abruti de Morino, laisse tomber…

-Il fallait appliquer une stratégie, renchérit Shikamaru en lui jetant un coup d'œil narquois. Enfin, encore faut-il savoir ce que c'est…

-Toi le génie, mets là en veilleuse hein ! On verra comment tu t'en sortiras le jour où tu joueras contre Lee ! On aurait peut-être pu gagner si Sasuke avait été dans notre équipe mais bon…

L'intéressé ouvrit les paupières à l'entente de son prénom, mais ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. Il n'avait que distraitement suivi le match de son meilleur ami, son esprit focalisé sur toute autre chose qui visiblement, intéressait d'autres personnes aussi. Même s'il feignait de faire la sieste, les murmures du groupe des filles assises à côté ne lui avaient pas échappé.

-Au fait, elles ont continué à faire des commentaires les groupies à côté ? demanda soudainement Kiba à l'ensemble du groupe.

Ensemble accessoirement constitué de Shikamaru et Sasuke durant leur match. Si l'un avait fait semblant de ne pas être intéressé, l'autre bien que s'en foutant un peu, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les écouter pour autant. Et vu que l'Uchiwa n'allait sûrement pas ouvrir la bouche pour en parler, l'autre brun soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers l'abruti allongé par terre.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Pourquoi ? s'indigna Kiba en se relevant brusquement. Parce que je trouve que le comportement de Saï n'est vraiment pas clair, voilà pourquoi !

-Pff, tu parles ! Tu es juste jaloux parce que Yamanaka a l'air d'avoir des vues sur lui et qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Tu n'es pas irrésistible Kiba, navré de te l'apprendre…

-N'importe quoi, bougonna l'intéressé avant de jurer entre ses dents, agacé que Shikamaru puisse aussi bien lire en lui. Je suis le seul à trouver que la relation entre Saï et Sakura est ambigüe ou quoi ? Elle avait la tête sur son épaule pendant toute la durée du match !

-Et moi je dis que ça ne prouve absolument rien, rétorqua Shikamaru dans un long soupir ennuyé. J'ai déjà vu Naruto prendre Sakura dans ses bras sans imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, pas vrai Naruto ?

Il avait failli prendre l'exemple de la relation fusionnelle entre Sasuke et la jeune femme mais s'était aussi ravisé en imaginant l'expression meurtrière du brun s'il en avait parlé. Déjà là, il le sentait légèrement tendu, peut-être compte tenu de leur discussion. Délaissant le profil imperturbable de l'Uchiwa, il leva ses prunelles sombres vers le blond qui demeurait tout aussi amorphe, le regard perdu et les sourcils froncés. Il était clair qu'il venait de parler dans le vide. Pourtant Naruto l'avait parfaitement entendu, mais il demeurait incapable de lui répondre. Avoir à douter du comportement de son amie l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais au vu de ce qu'il avait appris dernièrement, il avait énormément de mal à rester indifférent à la situation.

-Et ce que Morino a crié, ça ne prouve rien peut-être ? continua Kiba sur sa lancée. Il y a quand même des faits qui ne trompent pas.

-Morino n'est qu'un abruti, intervint subitement Naruto, le regard toujours baissé vers le sol. Et même si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, ça ne nous regarde pas alors maintenant on arrête d'en parler.

Le ton de sa voix suffit à décourager Kiba d'insister et ce dernier se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le bitume, profitant du soleil tandis que Shikamaru scrutait le visage fermé du blond, légèrement perplexe. Il était rare d'entendre Naruto parler d'une manière si sérieuse. Même Sasuke avait levé son regard vers son meilleur ami, avant de baisser ses prunelles en silence. Même en sachant toute la vérité, il le défendait. Ayant grandement besoin de se changer les idées, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner qu'il allait boire à la fontaine, pour commencer à marcher en direction du gymnase non sans sentir encore le regard pesant de l'Uchiwa. Comment pouvait-il réagir normalement maintenant ? Il ne savait même plus quelle attitude il devait adopter face aux autres, face à lui… et encore moins face à elle. D'une démarche rapide, il quitta le terrain pour se diriger vers la fontaine et se figea quelque peu en entendant une voix cristalline familière, ainsi qu'une autre plus désagréable à ses tympans.

-Dis, tu comptes vraiment offrir ta tournée de glaces ou c'est seulement pour moi ? demanda Idate, en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

-Pour toi crétin, répondit la voix amusée de Sakura. Après l'effort le réconfort ! Et puis tu l'as bien mérité.

-C'est clair ! Heureusement que j'avais Lee quand même, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais fait le poids contre Uzumaki et Inuzuka.

-Tu es trop modeste ! D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai gagné mon match, tu m'offres quoi ?

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, le blond s'était quelque peu rapproché de la scène et pouvait à présent voir distinctement son amie ainsi que ce crétin de Morino près de la fontaine. Il vit d'ailleurs ce dernier réfléchir un moment, avant de le voir mettre les mains en coupe sous le robinet pour récolter de l'eau et se tourner vers la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

-Un bon bol d'eau fraîche ça te va ?

Naruto faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Sakura tendre le bras pour taper dans les mains de l'autre abruti, l'eau explosant à sa figure. Puis elle éclata elle-même de rire devant la mine dépitée du brun en face d'elle dont le regard renvoyait toute l'amertume qu'il pouvait actuellement ressentir.

-Espèce de… Je devrais ruiner ta belle coiffure pour me venger tiens ! marmonna l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-Ah non, j'ai mis du temps à me coiffer ce matin. J'ai déjà assez de mal à faire quelque chose de ces satanés cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ne les coupes pas aussi ? Ce serait nettement moins pénible à entretenir que cette longue tignasse.

A cette phrase, l'Uzumaki releva aussitôt la tête pour sonder le visage devenu soudainement éteint de la jeune femme, la gêne se lisant sans peine sur ce dernier. Il n'était pas sans savoir la signification de la raison pour laquelle ses cheveux étaient aussi longs, étant lui-même l'inquisiteur de cette idée totalement stupide. Simplement parce qu'il avait voulu vérifier une anecdote lancée par Itachi quand ils étaient entrés au lycée, et que son meilleur ami n'avait pas non plus réfuté… Il sourit faiblement à ce souvenir puis contre toute attente, vit un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

-Hum… Je ne peux pas les couper, murmura-t-elle simplement en baissant les yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Parce que. Si je les coupe, ça voudrait dire que j'aurais… perdu.

-Hein ?

Elle allait lui rétorquer de laisser tomber lorsque son regard fut attiré par le profil d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un doux sourire éclaira alors son visage et elle commença à marcher dans sa direction, au grand désespoir de Naruto qui aurait préféré passer inaperçu. Trop tard à présent.

-Naruto ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur en arrivant à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques planté ici ?

-Hein, Uzumaki est ici ? s'indigna Idate en avançant de quelques pas pour finalement l'apercevoir. Quoi, tu es là pour t'assurer que je ne fais pas de mal à Sakura ou pour me féliciter de t'avoir foutu une raclée pendant le match ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, grinça le blond en lui jetant un regard sombre. Je suis juste venu boire, alors dégage.

Puis il contourna la jeune femme qui demeurait quelque peu perplexe devant une telle hostilité, surtout de la part de Naruto. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours enjoué, toujours le mot pour rire… Voilà qu'il devenait aussi froid que Sasuke ! Enfin, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais porté Idate dans son cœur mais pas au point d'être capable de lui parler de cette manière. Quant au blond, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle parte au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, pas avec ce qu'il savait. Sakura jeta un bref regard à Idate pour lui faire comprendre de partir et il haussa les épaules avant de lever une main dans sa direction, pour finalement retourner vers le gymnase. Une fois assurée qu'ils étaient à présent seuls, elle se décida à avancer lentement vers lui, ayant étrangement peur de le brusquer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ?

Ce dernier se raidit instantanément, sentant la panique le gagner peu à peu. Il but une dernière fois et frotta ses mains sur son visage sans non plus se redresser. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui parler, il n'en avait pas le droit… Ça n'était pas à lui de le faire bon sang ! Rien n'allait, et rien n'allait s'arranger s'il lui parlait maintenant. Réfléchissant à toute hâte, il eut un peu de mal à déglutir avant de feindre l'indifférence, relevant alors la tête pour sourire à son amie qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Sakura-chan ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu face à cet imbécile que je vais me laisser démoraliser comme ça.

-Je te connais Naruto, murmura-t-elle soudainement, le regard devenu soucieux. Je vois clairement que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Son impression se confirma davantage lorsqu'elle le vit tiquer à sa phrase, et elle fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension de la scène. Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable sensation que Naruto la fuyait ? Même en lui parlant, il ne l'avait pas directement regardée dans les yeux. Etait-ce l'aura de Sasuke qui lui avait lavé le cerveau ? Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit en secouant la tête, non, Naruto avait plus de force de caractère que ça. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière ?

-Na…

-Ecoute Sakura, l'interrompit-il d'une voix sèche, toujours sans la regarder. Tu te fais des fausses idées, je vais très bien et je ne pense pas me comporter différemment par rapport à d'habitude.

-Mais je…

-Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas plutôt de tes affaires ?

Le ton sec de la voix de Naruto figea aussitôt la jeune femme, dont les yeux trahissaient l'expression de surprise présente sur son visage. Le regard dur, il fourra les mains dans ses poches avant de commencer à marcher, passant à côté d'elle sans lui jeter l'ombre d'un regard. Ses poings étaient fermement serrés, sa mâchoire contractée par la colère, et nul doute qu'il aurait besoin de se défouler après les cours. Il regagna le terrain à grandes enjambées et jeta un bref coup d'œil au match qui s'y déroulait, avant de rejoindre les deux garçons assis par terre.

-T'en as mis du temps ! lança Kiba en le voyant arriver. Regarde un peu comme il a du mal ce génie de pacotille !

Le blond laissa son regard azur dériver lentement vers la gauche pour apercevoir parmi les joueurs un Shikamaru en sueur, contre un Lee toujours aussi hyperactif. Naruto aurait aimé pouvoir en rire ouvertement, se poser à côté de Kiba pour se foutre de leur ami mais il n'était pas d'humeur. _Je vois clairement que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude_. Sasuke avisa le visage fermé de son meilleur ami, le sentant anormalement tendu. Ce dernier se laissa tomber aux côtés de l'Uchiwa dont le regard demeurait toujours aussi impassible, un peu plus vide chaque jour. Il soupira profondément en repensant à la scène qui venait de se jouer, et surtout à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Aujourd'hui, le blond commençait un peu plus à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke avait du agir ainsi. Seulement jamais il n'avait pensé être un jour obligé de se comporter de la sorte, et surtout pas vis-à-vis d'elle. Tout le monde sauf Sakura.

-Tu m'avais prévenu, murmura t-il à voix basse, de manière à ce que seul le brun ne l'entende. Tu m'avais dit que j'allais probablement te détester, et je m'étais dit que peu importe la raison, je n'avais pas à te juger.

Le brun ne réagit pas, mesurant l'allusion à leur dernière discussion. Ne pas le juger paraîtrait au contraire anormal vu la situation, vu ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Il avait même espéré qu'il le frappe, qu'il laisse exploser sa colère mais rien, aucune émotion ne s'était dépeinte sur le visage du blond. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce même Naruto qui se trouvait actuellement à côté de lui. Même si ce dernier feignait de jouer les impassibles comme lui, il n'était pas dupe.

-Là, je te déteste vraiment Sasuke.

Et le regard d'encre cilla, tandis que les prunelles azures de Naruto demeuraient rivées vers le sol. Certes il le comprenait, mais pas au point de lui pardonner complètement. S'il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, c'était qu'il en était tout simplement incapable. Là, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir esquivé Sakura plus rapidement. Il en voulait à Sasuke autant qu'il en voulait à lui-même. A Sasuke pour avoir laissé les choses s'enliser ainsi, et à lui pour ne pas avoir su faire preuve de plus de sang-froid. Au-delà de la surprise, c'était de la peine que Naruto avait eu le temps de déceler dans les émeraudes en amande. Désemparé, il soupira de plus belle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Comment pourrait-il lui faire de nouveau face après ça ? Lui qui avait intimement espéré que les choses finissent peut-être par rentrer dans l'ordre… Aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait impossible.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix de Jiraya-sensei, je note machinalement les phrases qu'il dicte, mon écriture bien moins fluide qu'à l'ordinaire. Je n'arrive pas à être totalement concentrée par le cours et ce déjà depuis hier - d'ailleurs je plains sérieusement Hinata, c'est un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas encore offusquée du fait de mes dérangements intempestifs ! J'ai tellement la tête ailleurs que je suis sans cesse obligée de lui demander où on est dans le cours, quelle page… Hum, il faut également que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'Idate pour l'autre soir, l'ayant un peu laissé en plan avec sa glace à la main avant de partir précipitamment me changer les idées. Il fallait que je marche un peu pour faire du tri dans mes pensées, toutes focalisées sur le semblant de discussion que j'ai eu avec Naruto en cours de sport. Ça m'a blessée bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru, lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'étais à présent seule. Je n'ai eu ni le courage de faire attention au match, ni celui de passer un peu plus de temps avec Idate en ville. Rien, je n'avais envie de rien à part obtenir une raison plausible pour justifier, ou seulement comprendre l'attitude de mon ami. C'était comme avoir Sasuke en face de moi - froid, impassible et distant. Tout ce que je hais en somme. A l'entente de la sonnerie, je pose mon crayon en lâchant un soupir avant de fermer mon cahier, pour le ranger ensuite dans mon sac.

-Excuse-moi Hinata, murmurai-je en me redressant. Je n'arrête pas de te déranger aujourd'hui.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu es distraite parce que tu penses à… cette histoire ? demande-t-elle d'un ton un peu gêné.

-Non… L'autre jour en sport, Naruto m'a clairement ignorée lorsque je lui ai parlé et je n'ai pas tout compris, du coup ça me trotte un peu dans la tête.

Un peu… ça fait juste deux jours que ça me perturbe ! Secouant la tête, je me penche à nouveau vers mon sac pour en sortir mon portefeuille, n'ayant pas eu le temps de préparer mon bento pour ce midi.

-Ce… C'est peut-être du à cette histoire, commence Hinata d'une voix douce, me figeant dans mon geste. Peut-être qu'Uzumaki est au courant de quelque chose et qu'il a pris peur en te voyant.

Le cœur légèrement battant, je relève mon visage pour sonder son regard nacré qui me scrute avec anxiété. Ce qu'elle vient de dire… Je ne voulais pas mettre ça sur le compte de cette histoire justement, mais si je regarde les choses sous cet angle, ça paraîtrait presque évident… Quoique, attends une minute.

-Naruto ne connaît pas la raison pour laquelle Sasuke m'a rejetée, répondis-je en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Il est l'un des seuls à avoir continué de se comporter normalement avec moi, toujours à s'inquiéter pour un rien et à me protéger. Je ne pense pas qu'il me mentirait, pas Naruto.

C'est d'autant plus vrai que je pensais qu'il n'y aurait jamais de secret entre moi et Sasuke, or cela s'est révélé faux depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Mais Naruto… Non, il s'est toujours montré honnête envers moi. Toujours compatissant, un poil trop protecteur et idiot, mais je ne peux pas le changer. Ce sont tout autant de valeurs qui font ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, un ami des plus précieux… Il ne pourrait pas me mentir, ni me trahir. Pas Naruto.

-Mais peut-être qu'il ne veut pas te faire de la peine…

-Hein ?

-Je… Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir être sûre de ce que j'avance, bafouille-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais si j'étais à sa place et que j'avais appris quelque chose de grave, je pense que je réagirais de la même façon. Pour ne pas te blesser et pour continuer à te préserver.

Mon regard vif à présent plongé dans le sien, je ne peux que rester perplexe face à ses paroles. D'un côté je comprends où elle cherche à en venir mais d'un autre côté, cela paraît trop simple et incertain pour que ce soit vrai. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien savoir que j'ignore pour se comporter de la sorte avec moi ?

-Sakura ?

-Si tout ce que tu avances se révèle être vrai, c'est que je suis vraiment la dernière des idiotes, commençai-je à voix basse en décalant à nouveau mon regard vers le vide. J'ai peur de me prendre un nouveau vent si je retente de lui parler.

-P-Pourquoi tu n'attends pas la fin des cours ? Peut-être qu'il sera plus ouvert à la discussion à l'extérieur du lycée.

-Hum, tu as raison. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi ? s'exclame une voix familière derrière nous.

Tournant la tête en direction de la blonde qui se tient à côté, je serre la mâchoire et me lève avec lenteur de ma place, tâchant bien que mal de recouvrir une expression neutre.

-Je t'en parlerai sur le chemin de la cafétéria, à condition que tu m'accompagnes bien sûr.

-Et je suis prête à t'écouter, à condition que tu ne tournes pas autour du pot et que tu sois franche bien sûr, renchérit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui me fait doucement sourire.

-Pff. Tu restes là Hinata ? On en a pas pour longtemps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais installer les tables en vous attendant, répond-t-elle en souriant également.

Opinant de la tête, je marche pour sortir de la salle, Ino sur mes talons. Une fois assurée que personne de relatif à cette histoire ne se trouve dans les parages, je commence à lui raconter notre discussion en prenant soin de n'être entendue que par elle seule, étant donné la masse d'élèves présents dans les parages. Ma voix est claire, mais pourtant j'ai du mal à articuler certains mots. L'autre jour j'ai pensé que je n'aurais pas du reparler de cela avec Saï, aujourd'hui répéter simplement les paroles d'Hinata à Ino me paraît être insurmontable. Ça me trotte dans la tête, et si elle avait vu juste ?

-Après tout, c'est une hypothèse des plus réalistes, commente-t-elle à ma gauche tandis que nous nous descendons les escaliers. J'ai toujours pensé que Naruto te considérait comme étant sa meilleure amie.

-Je sais, et je l'adore tout autant. Mais je sais aussi qu'il a toujours été franc, quelque soit la situation alors…

-En même temps, celle-ci est loin d'être anodine ! me fait-elle remarquer en poussant la porte, la cacophonie régnante à la cafétéria se superposant brutalement sur nos voix. Puis Uchiwa est son meilleur ami non. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de gérer la chose, à sa place j'aurais déjà pété un plomb !

-Sans doute, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagirait de cette manière seulement maintenant ? rétorquai-je à mon tour. Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke et moi avions brusquement cessé de nous parler depuis la veille.

-C'est sûr, mais voilà une bonne occasion de vérifier la théorie d'Hinata, murmure-t-elle subitement avec un large sourire, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Regroupement de mecs sexys à dix heures !

Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'elle me raconte, je la sens poser ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'obliger à me décaler de quelques centimètres vers la gauche jusqu'à ce que mes prunelles ne se posent sur lesdites personnes. C'est vrai que malgré la cohue infernale autour de nous, il est difficile de ne pas repérer ces énergumènes, d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Pour une fois que Sasuke est avec eux… Wow, ça tient même du miracle ! Se serait-il décidé à délaisser sa tendre bien-aimée pour retrouver la vie sociale d'un homme normalement constitué ? La vue d'une autre personne m'oblige à délaisser son profil avant d'esquisser un petit sourire, apercevant Neji en pleine discussion avec Shikamaru. Ça me fait plaisir de voir cela, je savais déjà que Neji s'entendait bien avec le reste des garçons du temps où je traînais encore avec Sasuke.

-C'est le moment Sakura, souffle Ino à mon oreille. Il y a plein de monde, et Naruto ne doit pas être loin. Profites-en pour aller le voir et sortir discrètement.

-Tu crois ?

-Les choses ne bougeront pas si tu n'y vas pas.

-Je sais bien mais…

Puis la voix de Kiba attire notre attention et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine en apercevant Naruto derrière lui, le regard légèrement vide par rapport à d'habitude. Et une scène des plus improbables se déroule alors sous nos yeux incrédules, avec cette impression de ralenti qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Naruto… a regardé Sasuke. Et puis il m'a regardée moi. Tout cela en une fraction de quelques secondes, et qui pourtant m'ont paru être des minutes interminables. Il ne s'est pas simplement contenté de le fixer, non, c'est bien plus que cela. Et pourquoi nous regarder simultanément l'un après l'autre ? L'expression indéchiffrable que j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux me laisse perplexe, son précédent geste m'apparaissant comme incompréhensible. Pourquoi a-t-il regardé Sasuke de cette manière ? Et comme si nous partagions les mêmes réflexions, le lourd regard sombre glisse à son tour vers ma personne, ma respiration se coupant au moment même où nos regards se croisent, la même incompréhension se reflétant dans ses prunelles d'encre. Non, non ce n'est pas ça…

-C'était quoi… ce regard… murmure mon amie à ma droite.

Cherchant alors le regard de Naruto pour tenter d'y trouver une réponse, je me refroidis bien vite en réalisant qu'il m'a déjà fui depuis longtemps, son attention entièrement focalisée sur la discussion des garçons. Comme si j'étais subitement devenue inexistante à ses yeux, comme s'il répétait les mêmes gestes de Sasuke. Comment… suis-je censée interpréter cela ? Un bras passé autour de mon épaule me sort soudainement de ma léthargie et je tourne la tête vers Idate, dont un large sourire éclaire le visage.

-Bah alors, on fait les yeux doux à Uchiwa et Uzumaki ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, réplique Ino en s'écartant. Enfin, tu arrives à temps. Un peu plus et je foutais ma main dans la tronche de cet abruti.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De personne, répondis-je aussitôt en enlevant son bras avant de me tourner vers lui. Euh, tu tombes plutôt bien en effet, j'avais prévu de te chercher après le repas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, je t'ai un peu planté l'autre soir, continuai-je en baissant les yeux, légèrement honteuse. Je m'excuse, j'avais la tête ailleurs et j'avais besoin d'être seule. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Hein ça ? s'exclame t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Franchement ! Comme si j'allais t'en vouloir pour si peu ! Tu as tenu parole en m'offrant une glace, alors tu n'as pas de bile à te faire voyons !

-Je… merci Idate.

-Aucun souci crétine. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas, tu étais déjà bizarre quand tu es revenue au gymnase après ta discussion avec Uzumaki. Dispute ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, mon esprit se remémorant ses paroles.

A cela s'ajoute maintenant cette scène totalement surréaliste. Je ne comprends, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi ? Et tous en plus ! Avant, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait que Karin qui avait une dent contre moi, puis Sasuke s'est rajouté à la liste… Et maintenant Naruto… Non, je ne veux pas que les choses se finissent ainsi entre lui et moi. Peut-être que rien n'a vraiment commencé, je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas que les choses tournent dans ce sens. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de précieux, et encore moins lui.

-Tiens, tu as encore coiffé tes cheveux différemment aujourd'hui, lance t-il d'une voix amusée. Une tresse sur le côté, ça te va bien.

-Ah oui ?

Sa phrase déclenche un nouveau pincement dans ma poitrine et j'attrape machinalement quelques mèches rebelles entre mes doigts, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Comme si ce stupide pari avait encore de l'importance aujourd'hui…

-Faites la queue pour vous, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Je n'ai pas faim finalement.

Ignorant la voix d'Idate, je m'écarte d'eux avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie pour quitter cet endroit. J'ai besoin de me défouler et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit qui puisse réellement me calmer. Montant les escaliers menant au toit à toute hâte, je sens ma colère et ma frustration s'intensifier davantage dans mon estomac. La porte à peine poussée que c'est déjà la libération. Une légère brise se fait ressentir sur le toit, balayant quelque peu les mèches devant mes yeux. Il n'y a vraiment qu'ici que je me sens en sécurité, à l'abri, loin de toutes les emmerdes et de tous les regards. Celui de Naruto m'a paru encore plus froid que l'autre jour, celui de Sasuke encore plus impassible… et en même temps appréhensif. Quoi, il s'attendait à une quelconque réaction de ma part ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je croise son regard depuis que je connais la vérité, enfin la soi-disant raison. Et comme je m'y attendais, je me suis littéralement figée. La réaction de Sasuke passe encore, mais l'attitude de Naruto commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Qu'il vienne me dire les choses en face au lieu de prendre la fuite bon sang ! Je lâche un profond soupir en me laissant glisser contre la rambarde, et laisse ma tête se caler entre mes cuisses et ma poitrine. Ce retournement de situation est tellement injuste, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit encore se passer ainsi ? Dans tous les cas, pas la peine de chercher plus loin quant à la raison de son comportement. L'avoir vu regarder son meilleur ami avec autant d'insistance a suffit à confirmer mes pensées, tout est lié à cette histoire. C'est forcément ça. Plusieurs minutes défilent et je relève la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'Ino aura compris pourquoi j'ai préféré prendre la fuite à mon tour. Cette seule pensée me rassure et je me redresse sur mes jambes pour quitter le toit, ma mauvaise humeur légèrement calmée. Je dévale rapidement les marches jusqu'à me stopper brusquement en apercevant Saï appuyé contre le mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? commençai-je sur un ton ironique.

-On ne sait jamais, d'ici que tu déciderais de te jeter du toit, réplique t-il sur la même lancée. Un souci ?

-Une belle épine ouais. Tu veux un résumé j'imagine ?

-Pas la peine, j'ai croisé Hinata qui m'en a touché un mot. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

-Et donc ?

-Va le voir après les cours. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas, je te connais.

-Et s'il m'évite encore comme la peste, je fais quoi ?

-Oblige le à t'écouter. Tu n'auras qu'à le frapper, tu es experte en la matière non ?

Un petit rictus déforme mon visage et je soupire en descendant les dernières marches pour arriver à sa hauteur, sentant encore son regard peser sur moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre lui aussi, murmurai-je doucement. Je vais y aller, mais si je me prends de nouveau un vent, tu auras droit à une belle soufflante de ma part. Compris ?

-Ça marche, répond t-il en frappant mon épaule, m'arrachant une grimace. Courage, tu as tout mon soutien.

Je réplique en lui tirant la langue ce à quoi il émet un petit rire, puis nous regagnons tous les deux notre couloir en marchant lentement. Autant profiter de sa présence réconfortante durant le peu de temps qu'il me reste, parce que quelque chose me dit que le vent risque très vite de tourner. Intuition de merde. Par miracle, les deux heures de cours de l'après-midi passent à une vitesse quasi irréaliste. Une fois mes excuses faites à Ino et Hinata qui ont agréablement compati, j'ai eu le temps d'engloutir le sandwich acheté par mon amie avant que le cours ne commence. J'ai acquiescé chacun des propos des deux filles entre deux bouchées, et maintenant, mon cœur semble s'être un peu plus allégé. Mais pas entièrement, il me reste encore une chose vaine à faire. Mes pas sont plus rapides qu'à l'ordinaire pour quitter le lycée, comme si une part de moi désirait ardemment en finir au plus vite avec ça. Oui, plus vite je lui aurais parlé, plus vite je serais… fixée ? Résolue disons. Et ce n'est qu'une fois le portail franchi que mon cerveau se met subitement en alerte, m'obligeant à stopper mes pas.

-Bah, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demande Ino.

Le cerveau en alerte ? C'est plutôt que je n'en ai pas oui ! Quelle idiote je fais bon sang, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi à ça plus tôt ? Tournant alors la tête vers mes deux amies, je réprime une grimace et un petit rire forcé sort de ma bouche.

-Haha… Je viens juste de réaliser que… je ne connais pas son adresse.

L'expression blasée arborée subitement par Ino me confine clairement dans l'idée que oui, je suis vraiment débile. Encore Sasuke je pourrais presque retrouver son manoir les yeux fermés, mais Naruto… De mémoire, je ne me souviens même pas être allée une seule fois chez lui, ni même l'avoir raccompagné après les cours. Puis mon attention se braque aussitôt vers les voix graves qui s'élèvent derrière nous et je me décale de plusieurs mètres en me figeant, ayant reconnu la plupart d'entre elles. Ino lève un sourcil interrogateur et tourne alors la tête vers la gauche.

-Naruto a filé bien vite aujourd'hui, s'exclame la voix de Kiba. Je ne l'ai même pas vu quitter la salle !

-C'est vrai qu'il est même parti avant Sasuke qui pourtant sort toujours plus vite, renchérit Shikamaru. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas pris de tête, sinon quelle galère encore…

Au moment où ils franchissent à leur tour le portail, je sens distinctement plusieurs paires de yeux se poser vers nous et j'imagine sans peine ce qu'ils doivent se dire. Heureusement leurs voix s'éloignent bien vite de l'endroit où nous sommes et je souffle longuement, avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard brûlant d'Ino.

-Quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Hinata, dis moi qu'elle en fait exprès s'il te plaît, peste-t-elle entre ses dents.

-J-Je… Je ne pense pas. Mais j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire.

-Au moins une qui raisonne comme moi, merci Hinata !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ? continuai-je avec de grands yeux, complètement à l'ouest.

-Tu as échangé ton cerveau avec celui d'Idate ou quoi ?

-Oh la ferme ! Tu ne peux pas être plus explicite aussi ? bougonnai-je.

-Mais elle est là la solution ! s'écrie-t-elle alors en montrant du doigt la direction prise par les garçons.

-Hein ?

-Je parle des mecs ! Ils savent forcément où Naruto habite, alors fonce bon sang !

Houlà, j'ai l'impression que si je ne m'exécute pas sur le champ, je vais me retrouver happée comme de la chair sous les mains d'Ino… Résolue, je suis résolue ! M'avançant alors vers les filles, je les serre toutes les deux contre moi avant de m'écarter pour me lancer à la poursuite des mecs. Ils sont là, tous, à m'encourager sans relâche tandis que je traîne encore. Il faut que ça change, que les choses avancent enfin. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux jusqu'à apercevoir un dos familier, marchant avec lenteur.

-Kiba attends ! m'écriai-je d'une voix forte, de manière à ce qu'il puisse m'entendre.

L'intéressé se retourne aussitôt vers moi, l'expression vraisemblablement plus que surprise. Par réflexe j'ai crié son prénom, mais avant, jamais je ne l'appelais par son nom. Je ralentis mes pas, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle pour aller à sa rencontre, son regard toujours aussi étonné.

-S-Sakura ? Tu m'as couru après ? s'exclame t-il d'une voix abasourdie, tandis que je respire bruyamment.

-E-Excuse-moi Kiba, parvins-je à répondre entre deux inspirations. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là.

-Bah euh… oui. Enfin tu sais, concernant ton histoire avec Sasuke, je ne suis pas vraiment le plus à même de te renseigner…

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, l'interrompis-je en secouant la tête. J'ai disons… une faveur à te demander.

-Ah ? Euh, tout ce que tu voudras.

Sa dernière phrase me fait légèrement sourire, j'ai vraiment bien fait de m'adresser à lui. Ino a tort de ne pas vouloir lui donner une chance ! Mais ceci est à remettre à plus tard, là, une chose plus importante m'attend.

-Un simple renseignement me suffira. S'il te plaît Kiba, c'est très important.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Affalé sur le canapé, Naruto n'en finissait plus de zapper sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision, la regardant sans aucun intérêt. Il n'avait pas la tête à réviser ses cours pour les examens et ses devoirs pouvaient bien attendre une heure ou deux. Il soupira, imaginant sans peine que les gars avaient du parler de lui en sortant. Ce n'était pas contre eux qu'il s'était dépêché de sortir, mais disons qu'il avait eu le pressentiment que s'il prenait son temps, quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus pour l'assaillir de questions. C'était plus que légitime mais… Quelle connerie avait-il faite ce midi à la cafétéria, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là ? Il n'avait pas fixé Sasuke de manière à se faire fixer en retour, non, pas comme ce dernier l'avait fait durant le dernier cours. D'ordinaire, c'était l'inverse mais là… Il n'avait pas voulu réellement regarder son meilleur ami, son regard s'était posé sur lui parce qu'il réfléchissait. Il imaginait, encore et encore, les émotions qu'avaient pu ressentir le brun depuis le début de cette histoire. Et il l'avait alors aperçue, malgré la foule omniprésente dans la cafétéria. Lui qui avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis leur dernière discussion, avoir croisé son regard ce midi n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Pire, Sasuke s'était également rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le blond savait qu'il avait commis la pire erreur à faire dans de telles circonstances, voilà pourquoi il avait préféré fuir plutôt qu'avoir à se justifier, autant auprès de Sasuke que de Sakura. Lâchant un énième soupir, il éteignit la télévision avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine, occupée à lire un magazine. Cette dernière leva ses beaux yeux verts foncés vers son fils, dont le visage trahissait clairement le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu as une expression bien sombre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle, posant sa tête entre ses coudes. Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il d'une voix morne. Dis, Maman…

-Hum ?

-Si tu étais au courant de quelque chose d'important, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Continuer à te taire ou bien en parler à la personne concernée, sachant pertinemment que tu risques de la faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose ?

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les prunelles vertes, Uzumaki Kushina ne s'étant absolument pas attendue à ce que son fils puisse lui parler avec tant de sérieux.

-Et bien, tu m'en poses de ces questions, bon sang ! répondit-elle dans un soupir, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bon sang, tu as encore dit bon sang !

-Toi aussi crétin de fils ! rétorqua-t-elle en le frappant, lui arrachant une petite grimace de douleur. Bon sang !

Naruto massa son front endolori, avant de réprimer un petit rire devant le regard amusé de sa mère. Elle sourit à son tour, avant de croiser à nouveau ses bras.

-Tu sais, il y a parfois certaines vérités qui nécessitent de rester secrètes. On ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de choses, comme on ne peut pas prévoir la réaction des gens. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, mais tu devrais en parler à cette personne. Les mensonges n'apportent rien de bon Naruto. C'est toujours plus facile de prendre la fuite que de prendre ses responsabilités.

Sans le savoir, elle visait juste dans ses propos. Si Sasuke avait pris ses responsabilités depuis le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire aussi ? Naruto avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à donner tout à fait tort à son ami. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ?

-Si cette personne compte réellement pour toi, alors sois honnête envers elle Naruto, reprit Kushina dans un doux sourire. Continuer à nier, et surtout à l'ignorer, ne ferait que la blesser davantage. Après, ce n'est que mon avis de mère et de femme.

-Oui mais…

Le bruit de la sonnette l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase et il vit sa mère se lever de sa chaise pour sortir de la cuisine, pressant au passage sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire affectueux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant que penser des dernières paroles de sa mère. Il était conscient de la blesser en agissant de la sorte, mais n'allait-il pas la blesser davantage en lui avouant ce qu'il savait ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix vaguement familière, puis le bruit de la porte claquée se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Naruto ? s'éleva la voix de sa mère dans le couloir. Tu as de la visite !

Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour pour marcher en direction de l'entrée et se figea instantanément à la vue de la personne qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, le visage fermé et le regard légèrement gêné. Le blond eut du mal à déglutir et ses poings se serrèrent - inutile de demander de nouveau conseil à sa mère, il était à présent fixé et sur le fait.

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, murmura la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

-Il n'y a aucun souci, répondit Kushina en souriant. Les amis de mon fils sont les bienvenus ici. Naruto, tu veux que je vous fasse du thé ? demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers son fils, qui demeurait amorphe.

-Euh… non merci, ça ira. Suis-moi… Sakura-chan.

La jeune fille opina brièvement de la tête et ôta ses chaussures, avant de s'incliner de nouveau devant la mère de son ami pour le suivre hors du couloir. Kushina les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux, ayant remarqué une certaine gêne entre eux. Sans doute était-ce de cette personne là dont son fils parlait… C'était donc elle cette fameuse Sakura dont Mikoto n'arrêtait pas de lui parler comme étant la meilleure et unique amie de Sasuke. Cette dernière lui avait déjà fait part plusieurs fois de son désir de la voir entrer dans leur famille et Kushina devait bien reconnaître qu'elle lui donnait raison, Sakura étant une très jolie jeune fille et polie avec ça. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son fils aussi lui avait déjà parlé d'elle plusieurs fois, toujours en grand bien. Elle réprima un petit rire avant de regagner la cuisine, jetant un bref regard par la fenêtre. Naruto avait préféré la conduire sur la terrasse dehors plutôt que dans le salon ou dans sa chambre. Il savait que Sakura s'était déjà rendue plusieurs fois dans celle de Sasuke mais il se serait senti particulièrement gêné s'il avait fait de même, d'autant plus que sa chambre était loin d'être rangée !

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux assis sur les marches menant au petit jardin, chacun gardant son regard rivé sur ses mains. Sakura se sentait à la fois rassurée et anxieuse de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas à nouveau ignorée, sûrement du fait de la présence de sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle la voyait et la seule ressemblance la plus notable qu'elle ait pu trouver entre Naruto et elle, était la chaleur de son sourire. Exactement le même. Le blond quant à lui demeurait considérablement agité dans ses pensées, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire… Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aille jusqu'à venir chez lui, mais d'un autre côté cela l'étonnait peu. Elle pouvait être tellement déterminée quand elle le voulait, il en prenait pour témoin les innombrables joutes verbales entre elle et son meilleur ami. Mais ce n'était pas le problème du jour, non. Il lui fallait en finir au plus vite, pour se décharger enfin du poids qui pesait en lui.

-Désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir sans prévenir, murmura-t-elle subitement, rompant ainsi le silence installé entre eux. Ta mère avait l'air surprise de me voir.

-Ah ça… C'est sans doute parce que tu es la première fille qui vient à la maison, répondit machinalement le blond en souriant d'un air gêné. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, elle sait qui tu es.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben… que tu es comme ma meilleure amie quoi.

Ces derniers mots, il les avait prononcés avec toute la sincérité du monde, les joues légèrement rouges. Sakura restait son amie avant tout, tout comme Sasuke restait son meilleur ami - peu importe qu'il sache la vérité ou non, ça n'avait pas à interférer dans leurs relations. Avoir entendu ces paroles avait suffit à mettre un peu de baume au cœur à Sakura, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire devant la gêne visible sur le visage du blond. Oui, il lui était précieux. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre les devants, pour ne pas avoir à regretter quoique ce soit plus tard. Et elle voulait qu'il soit franc aujourd'hui aussi, qu'il soit honnête, comme il l'avait toujours été avec elle. Le cerveau de Naruto n'allait pas tarder à surchauffer à force de cogiter, et il serra fermement la mâchoire avant de se décider à parler enfin.

-Pardon pour l'autre jour, souffla t-il entre ses lèvres, sentant le regard émeraude se poser sur lui. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, j'ai agi de manière vraiment stupide. Je suis désolé Sakura-chan.

-Naruto, tu n'as pas à me faire d'excuses. Je… J'ai tout de suite vu que tu n'étais pas toi-même, alors je sais que tu es désolé.

Les prunelles azures s'ouvrirent en grand et il tourna subitement la tête, le regard de Sakura déjà rivé ailleurs. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela, comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui en vouloir ?

-Sakura-chan je…

-Tu n'aurais pas réagi de cette manière, si ça n'avait pas été pour une raison bien particulière, continua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Et ce que j'ai vu ce midi a suffit à me le confirmer. Ça… a un rapport avec Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Prononcer cette simple phrase lui avait paru comme insurmontable, c'était comme mettre en place les pièces d'un puzzle irréalisable. Mettre en place la vérité, tout simplement. Elle soupira profondément, puis leva ses yeux vifs vers les prunelles toujours aussi perdues de son ami, qui avait détourné son regard dès lors qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à lui mentir ainsi…

-Je ne veux plus fuir Naruto, murmura-t-elle simplement, sans cesser de le regarder.

A cet instant, il serra davantage ses poings et s'obligea à relever la tête pour sonder à son tour le regard de la jeune fille, bien plus expressif que le sien.

-Ne fais pas comme lui s'il te plaît. Ne me fuis pas.

La détermination qu'il lut à ce moment dans ses yeux suffit à effacer toute sa conscience, toutes ses réflexions et toutes ses résolutions. Inutile de faire marche arrière désormais. Sa mâchoire se serra et il se leva précipitamment pour fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, toujours sous le regard de son amie. Peut-être qu'en lui tournant le dos, il réussirait à tout lui dire… Enervé, il lâcha un juron entre ses dents et inspira profondément, essayant vainement de se conforter dans l'idée qu'il était à présent trop tard pour reculer.

-Je suis allé chez Sasuke, le jour où lui et Saï se sont battus, commença t-il à murmurer d'une voix morne. Je voulais connaître la raison de leur altercation, même si c'était clairement évident que ça avait un rapport avec toi.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle l'écoutait en silence. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'interrompe, et ce à aucun moment, peu importe ce qu'il allait lui dire. Résolue jusqu'au bout… Naruto lui, peinait à avaler sa salive. Entrer dans le vif du sujet, tout lui dévoiler… C'était encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je suis resté au moins deux heures, poursuivit-il. Il m'a clairement dit que j'allais le détester après ça, et je n'ai pas bronché une seule seconde.

-Après ?

-Oui… Après qu'il m'ait tout raconté. Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis même pas certain de le détester entièrement.

Le regard émeraude cilla légèrement à cette phrase, et Sakura ferma les yeux, sentant la bile lui monter peu à peu au palais.

-Ce que Saï a entendu de la discussion entre Karin et Sasuke… Ce n'est pas l'exacte raison. Il… Il n'y a pas que ça, parvint-il à articuler, non sans difficulté.

Naruto mordit subitement sa lèvre, incapable de continuer plus loin. Comment le pouvait-il bon sang ! Il ne l'entendait pas bouger, il ne savait même pas quel visage elle arborait… Pourquoi, pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait lui infliger cela ?

-S'il te plaît Naruto, ne t'arrête pas, l'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible.

En finir au plus vite… Cesser de la faire souffrir, plus que tout. Alors fatalement, il se décida enfin.

-Je… C'est pour te protéger qu'il a fait ça Sakura-chan ! s'écria t-il brusquement, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à la jeune fille.

Quoi ? Elle ouvrit instantanément ses paupières, mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Que venait-il de dire, à l'instant…

-Sasuke m'a dit que pendant la matsuri de cet été, après qu'on se soit quittés… que tu t'étais comportée bizarrement. Que tu ne lui avais plus donné de nouvelles durant les vacances et que ça l'avait énervé… et frustré aussi, lâcha Naruto avec une rapidité déconcertante, fermement décidé à en finir. Et on a fait une soirée chez Lee, il y avait beaucoup de monde… et il y avait Karin.

Le souffle de la jeune fille commençait peu à peu à devenir saccadé, tout s'engrenant dans son esprit.

-Je ne me souviens pas trop de cette soirée, mais je sais que je n'avais encore jamais vu Sasuke boire autant et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tenir le coup. Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que voir que tu l'ignorais l'avait déçu et… blessé. Qu'il avait bu sans réfléchir et sans penser qu'il allait faire une connerie plus tard dans la soirée. C'est ce soir là qu'il a… couché avec Karin. Et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à se haïr, ajouta t-il péniblement.

Instinctivement, Sakura avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles sans non plus exercer de pression. Elle entendait encore la voix de Naruto, mais l'entendait résonner avec difficulté… Elle qui était si désireuse de connaître la vérité, pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle donc si incapable de l'entendre totalement ? Pourquoi son cœur se compressait-il à ce point dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment d'être finalement la cause de tout ceci…

-Il s'en voulait amèrement de s'être laissé entraîner par elle de la sorte. Il s'en voulait surtout vis-à-vis de toi, mais il savait qu'il avait bu, qu'il n'était pas totalement innocent et qu'il fallait qu'il en assume les conséquences. Et Karin lui… Elle lui a proposé un marché.

Elle serra les dents, tentant par-dessus tout de se contenir. Sa vue se troublait.

-S'il ne sortait pas avec elle… Elle t'avouerait tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Et tu connais déjà la suite.

Enfin.

-Sakura-chan… murmura lentement Naruto, fermant les yeux par la même occasion. Tu étais bien plus que sa meilleure amie à ce moment-là. Voilà pourquoi… il a du te mentir. Et pourquoi il a du te rejeter quand tu lui as déclaré tes sentiments.

Stop. Qu'il se taise, qu'il se taise…

-Il ne voulait pas te blesser, quitte à te mentir, quitte à cesser toute relation avec toi. C'était pour te préserver. Parce que Sasuke t'aimait et qu'il voulait te protéger.

Et sa voix s'estompa peu à peu, sa respiration devenant plus calme. Tout, il avait tout dit. Tout déballé. Le moindre mot que Sasuke lui avait confié, tout. Naruto se sentit tout à coup plus léger, délesté d'un fardeau dont il avait cru ne pas pouvoir se défaire. Elle lui avait demandé d'être sincère et il l'avait été, du début à la fin. Et maintenant ? Il avait peur de se retourner, de voir son amie en pleurs, de se trouver à nouveau désemparé devant elle. Puis un bruit s'éleva dans son dos, et ce qu'il crut être des sanglots l'incita à se retourner vivement avant de se figer dans son élan. Sakura… riait. Cette vision lui offrit des frissons d'horreur et il demeurait figé, la bouche légèrement ouverte, guettant la moindre faiblesse de la part de la jeune fille. Mais non, elle riait aux éclats, la main gauche devant ses yeux tandis que son bras droit serrait son ventre, comme si elle était plongée dans l'euphorie la plus totale. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'avait pourtant rien d'hilarant… Il continua de la fixer, jusqu'à ce que son rire s'estompe peu à peu et qu'elle n'entrouvre les lèvres.

-C'est… tellement risible… non ? murmura-t-elle d'un trait, la voix blanche et le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis un détail interpella Naruto, et son expression devint encore plus sombre et douloureuse. Les traits de son sourire étaient figés, tirés. Forcés. Et ce dernier se dissipa lentement, devant le regard dépité du blond.

-Tellement… risible…

Incapable de supporter cette vue, il s'avança en deux enjambées vers elle et attrapa la main qui cachait ses yeux, se confrontant à la douleur présente dans les prunelles émeraudes de Sakura. Les larmes perlaient à ses cils, mais aucune n'avait encore coulé le long de son visage.

-Sakura-chan, commença t-il d'une voix douce, espérant la rassurer. Ce n'est pas fini, et ce n'est pas encore trop tard. Ce qu'il s'est passé ne signifie rien…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ne dis pas ça.

Elle baissa la tête, sentant finalement quelque chose de brûlant glisser sur ses joues. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir. De crier. De pleurer comme elle n'avait encore jamais pleuré auparavant. D'évacuer. Et d'expier aussi.

-Ça… ne signifie pas… rien, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots silencieux.

Désarmé, et surtout incapable de trouver les mots justes, Naruto lâcha sa main avec douceur avant de s'asseoir de nouveau à côté d'elle, sentant ses épaules trembler contre lui. Elle remonta un peu plus ses genoux pour y poser ses bras, puis laissa sa tête reposer dessus, son corps entier secoué de faibles spasmes. C'était si clair maintenant, si irréel et si douloureux à la fois. Non, ça ne signifiait pas rien justement. Toutes les révélations que Naruto venait de lui faire apportaient leur lot de vérité, de cohérence. _Pardonne-moi_. Elle comprenait mieux le sens de ce mot désormais… ou du moins qu'à moitié. Devait-elle se sentir heureuse ? Compatissante ? _Ça ne signifiait pas rien_. Parce qu'au-delà de ces raisons, une autre, plus contradictoire, n'en finissait plus de meurtrir son cœur et ses souvenirs. La protéger… au point de détruire leur amitié ? Qu'en était-il de leur confiance ? C'était là qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. N'était-elle pas une personne susceptible de le comprendre ? Certes, cela lui faisait mal et elle aurait voulu crier toute sa douleur - cela lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que ce sentiment d'avoir été trahie, blessée. Hormis de l'amour, il y avait eu de l'amitié. Anéantie aujourd'hui par ces mensonges à n'en plus finir. N'avait-elle donc jamais eu de l'importance ? _Tu es ma meilleure amie. _Non… tout ça, ce n'était à nouveau que mensonge. Et la pire des désillusions.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sakura !

Une main m'empoigne le bras et je me sens brusquement tirée en arrière, mes pieds regagnant le trottoir. Des voitures défilent devant mes yeux inertes et je tourne lentement la tête vers celui qui serre encore mon bras avec vigueur. Le regard brun inquiet m'apparaît comme loin, très loin de la réalité.

-Tu veux me faire avoir un infarctus ou quoi ? Le feu était vert, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ?

-Je… si. Je suppose, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur Idate.

-Tu supposes ? répète mon ami d'un air interloqué. Ressaisis-toi Sakura, tu aurais pu te faire renverser si je ne t'avais pas reconnue !

Un peu honteuse de lui avoir inconsciemment causé du souci, je garde mon regard rivé vers le sol tandis qu'il soupire longuement avant d'enrouler ma main dans la sienne pour me faire avancer, le feu à présent rouge. Il marche vite, suffisamment pour que la brise fraiche du matin fouette doucement mon visage, me sortant quelque peu de mon état de léthargie. Je ne voulais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir hier soir, ni me lever ce matin. Rien, je n'ai envie de rien. Ou plutôt qu'on me sorte rapidement de mon état de transe, qu'on me tire de ce qui me semble être aussi bien un cauchemar qu'un rêve plus que banal. Après tout, ce n'est pas une histoire si importante que ça. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me calmer hier, et le silence de Naruto est probablement le silence le plus salvateur que je n'ai jamais connu.

Je… ne voulais plus l'entendre. J'aurais voulu ne pas l'entendre. Qu'il s'arrête, que je m'enfuis… que tout s'arrête, simplement tout. Il n'a pas cherché à me raccompagner, il ne s'est même pas levé au moment où j'ai décidé de rentrer. Et je l'en remercie intérieurement, parce que c'était réellement ce dont j'avais besoin. Etre seule avec moi-même pour pouvoir mieux réfléchir, poser les bases et mettre mes idées au clair. Non, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début, et ce que j'ai lâchement fui pour ne pas être blessée davantage. Dans le fond, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour avoir été si naïve… Mes jambes semblent s'être adaptées à sa vitesse, Idate ne pipant mot et moi persistant à fixer le sol sans non plus vraiment le regarder. Ailleurs, à nouveau plongée dans mon mutisme, comme au tout début de cette histoire. Si j'avais su… Un léger brouhaha autour de nous me fait comprendre que nous arrivons déjà à hauteur du lycée mais je ne bouge pas, le laissant me traîner presque contre ma volonté. Peu importe si l'on nous dévisage, peu importe si l'on parle sur notre passage… tout m'est égal. Il poursuit son chemin dans les escaliers et ce n'est qu'au moment où nous entrons dans le couloir de nos salles respectives qu'il lâche subitement ma main, sa respiration bruyante faisant écho à la mienne, légèrement saccadée.

-Oups, murmure t-il en grimaçant dans mon champ de vision. J'ai oublié que ça risquerait encore de jaser, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres en essayant de lui sourire convenablement, continuant de marcher en direction de nos salles.

Pas sûr de l'effet voulu vu son léger froncement de sourcil, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire actuellement. Tenter de sourire, ne rien laisser paraître. Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux m'en sortir.

-Tu as laissé tes cheveux détachés aujourd'hui, me fait-il remarquer tandis que nous nous appuyons contre le mur. Et ça se voit que tu n'as pas la forme.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah je ne sais pas, tu as juste le visage de quelqu'un qui a envie de se suicider mais à part ça, tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme !

Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres suite à ses derniers mots et je laisse mon regard dériver vers le côté, sentant encore le sien me fixer avec insistance. Je n'ai pas réussi à atténuer le boursouflement de mes yeux toujours aussi gonflés, ni à cacher les cernes du fait de mon sommeil un peu trop court. Aujourd'hui, c'est la loque attitude ! Même la manière dont je porte mon uniforme semble quelque peu négligée - je ne voulais vraiment pas mettre les pieds ici. Non pas que je craigne quelque chose, mais disons carrément qu'il y a certaines personnes que je me passerais bien de croiser aujourd'hui. L'allusion à l'une d'elles est plus qu'évidente, mais il y en a une autre dont la vue risque de m'insupporter tout autant. Et malheureusement, avoir cette personne précisément dans ma classe n'est vraiment pas une aubaine pour moi.

-Idate ! s'écrie une voix familière dans mon dos malgré la cohue régnante. Arrête de coller Sakura, on va encore lui foutre les pires ragots après !

-Oh ça va !

-Si tu veux lui parler, tiens toi à une bonne distance d'un mètre cinquante au moins, poursuit Ino sur sa lancée dans un rire narquois avant de se planter entre nous, son regard clair parcourant rapidement ma silhouette de haut en bas. Sakura, on dirait que j'ai un mort vivant en face de moi, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

-Je sais, j'ai mal dormi, répondis-je au tac au tac en lui jetant un bref regard. C'est si visible que ça ?

-Franchement oui. Tu aurais pu au moins te maquiller un peu plus, je ne dis pas que tu es affreuse à regarder mais ça aurait mis un peu plus de vivacité sur ton visage, continue-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sans rire, tu es vraiment livide et je ne parle même pas de tes poches sous tes yeux.

-On dirait que tu fais de l'anémie, renchérit Idate en opinant de la tête. Ou bien que tu es en sous-alimentation. Mieux encore, que tu viens de te faire larguer !

-Crétin ! s'exclame alors mon amie en le frappant sur le haut du crâne. On ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet-là !

-Dis donc toi, tu n'en as pas marre de venir me souler à peine la journée commencée ? Ne t'étonnes pas qu'avec ton caractère aucun mec ne veuille de toi !

L'expression d'Ino change radicalement et je les écoute distraitement continuer de se chamailler – et fatalement de se donner en spectacle dans le couloir. Les voir, et les écouter se disputer ainsi pour des choses aussi futiles réveille en moi des souvenirs que je croyais enfin enfouis, mais qui semblent persister à vouloir rester à la surface. Pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant… Un faible coup porté sur le sommet de mon crâne m'extirpe de mes songes et je me retourne pour faire face aux prunelles sombres et perplexes, tournées dans la direction des deux autres à ma gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ces deux là ? demande Saï d'une voix amusée, arquant un sourcil. On dirait des gamins de maternelle.

-Que veux-tu, ils ont la pêche dès le matin, murmurai-je d'un ton morne, dénué d'émotion.

Puis je sens aussitôt son regard se braquer sur mon visage et je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide, son expression devenue subitement anxieuse. Ino a raison, j'aurais peut-être du me peinturer la tronche…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose pas vrai ?

Décidément, sa perspicacité m'achève.

-Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

-S'il te plaît Sakura, je ne suis pas dupe, lâche t-il d'un ton plus dur. Je doute fort qu'il ne se soit rien passé vu la tête que tu fais. Tu as parlé à Naruto ?

-Hum…

-Et ça s'est mal passé ?

-Je…

Que lui répondre ? Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir qualifier avec des mots exacts ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas non plus lui dire les choses avec franchise, ça n'est pas non plus anodin. Ce qui compte est l'importance qui en est donné. Mais ça je n'y crois même plus…

-Sakura ?

Je relève la tête à l'entente de sa voix et mon regard dérive bien malgré moi vers le groupe de personnes qui se dirige vers notre direction, mon cœur cessant brusquement de battre et ma respiration se coupant par la même occasion. Transparente, je voudrais tellement pouvoir devenir transparente. Serrant les poings, je me force à fixer de nouveau mon attention vers Saï et un sourire s'étire difficilement sur mes lèvres pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

-On a discuté et ça s'est arrangé. Rien d'autre.

De la stupeur passe aussitôt dans son regard et je vois son expression s'assombrir, quand la sonnerie retentit au moment même où il allait me parler – et a fortiori au moment où les garçons passent. Luttant contre l'envie de me ruer loin d'ici, je détache alors mon regard du sien et attrape mon sac jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec vigueur, secouant ma tête de gauche à droite.

-Idate… grinçai-je entre mes dents. Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

-Oh je m'assure juste que tu as les idées claires ! lance t-il dans un petit rire ironique. Ne vas pas tenter de te suicider en avalant ton crayon ou en te cognant à mort contre ton bureau d'accord ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Elle a voulu se jeter sous une voiture ce matin, pas vrai Sakura ?

-Mais non…

-Quoi ? s'exclame alors Ino en poussant brusquement Idate d'un coup d'épaule dans les côtes. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai quand même !

-Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps !

-C'est pas vrai…

-On se calme les enfants ! m'écriai-je brusquement en levant les mains, passablement agacée d'être au centre des attentions. Il était sept heures et demie, j'étais encore dans les vapes et c'est tout ! Je m'excuse !

A peine ai-je terminé que je vois Idate ouvrir de nouveau la bouche et je m'écarte en soupirant, me rendant à présent compte que plusieurs paires d'yeux sont braquées sur nous. Puis mon regard se tourne fatalement vers celui que je sens rivé dans ma direction et je m'arrête le temps d'un court instant, l'inquiétude se lisant au plus profond de ses prunelles azures. Réprimant un nouveau soupir, je délaisse alors son regard pour entrer dans la salle où les conversations vont bon train entre mes camarades. C'est là que je réalise la présence d'une autre personne dans la salle, et je force mon expression à se radoucir au moment où nos regards se croisent. Tayuya… C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue une sorte de nouvelle alliée, j'ai même un peu honte de l'avoir délaissée. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter à nouveau depuis qu'elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, et pour le coup je me sens légèrement coupable. Je gagne rapidement ma place et lui adresse un petit signe de la main auquel elle répond par un faible sourire, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente un autre regard, bien moins sympathique à mon égard.

Juste le temps de tourner la tête que j'aperçois Karin à l'embrasure de la porte, le regard particulièrement haineux ce matin. Elle n'a probablement pas du perdre une miette de notre échange, étant donné que Tayuya l'évite à présent comme la peste. Le rouge vif de ses yeux me transpercent d'un air glacial, hautain, et je suis certaine que si nous étions seules dans la salle, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se jeter sur moi. Sa haine semble si palpable que j'en oublierai presque la mienne, tout aussi virulente mais bien ancrée au fond de moi. Peut-être bien qu'elle a compris des choses… Peut-être même que c'est lui qui lui en a parlé. Non, ceci est à exclure - je doute fort que Naruto lui ait demandé son consentement pour tout m'avouer, il est même très probable qu'il ne sache pas encore que je suis au courant de… tout. Ma mâchoire se serre sous l'affluence de colère qui me gagne peu à peu et je sors mes affaires d'un geste violent, quand une main se pose brutalement sur mon bureau.

-Je suppose que tu as appris des choses hier soir pour être dans un tel état aujourd'hui, murmure la voix calme mais légèrement réprobatrice d'Ino. Je ne te force pas à m'en parler Sakura, mais ne prends pas tout sur tes épaules non plus. Tu n'es pas seule.

Il est évident que si nous n'étions pas sur le point de débuter le cours ni d'être au lycée, j'aurais clairement pu fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Même sans éprouver le besoin de me confier ou de tout lui raconter, j'aurais pu m'effondrer de la sorte. Mais je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas en arriver à me rendre malade pour _ça_. Je pense surtout qu'il va me falloir un certain temps pour simplement assimiler ce que j'ai appris, et rien que ça me paraît à l'heure actuelle insurmontable. Inutile de me forcer à lui sourire, elle se rendra compte que tout cela n'est que factice.

-Merci, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres en gardant mes yeux baissés. Je te revaudrais ça Ino.

-Patate va, rétorque-t-elle en assénant une petite tape sur mon front, me faisant grimacer et esquisser un maigre sourire. Bah alors Hinata, un peu plus et tu arrivais en retard !

-Je… Sais, répond mon autre amie entre deux essoufflements. B-Bonjour vous deux.

-Salut ! Je vous dis à tout à l'heure les filles ! s'exclame Ino avant de s'éloigner vers sa place, le prof entrant dans la salle au même moment.

Puis j'entends le bruit de la chaise d'Hinata et me tourne vers elle pour lui rendre son salut et son sourire, tandis qu'elle reprend lentement son souffle. Une fois encore je me sens distinctement épiée et à peine ai-je tourné la tête que je me confronte de nouveau à l'expression exécrable arborée par Karin, son visage trahissant sans peine ses émotions. Un petit détail refait subitement surface dans mon esprit - ça me revient, ce fameux jour où j'ai entendu Karin se disputer avec quelqu'un dans le couloir. A présent, l'identité de la personne en question ne fait plus aucun doute. Je soutiens son regard avec indifférence et elle finit par se retourner au moment où le prof commence à faire l'appel. Toute la matinée se déroule ainsi - ennuyée, fatiguée, je prends machinalement des notes pour me donner un semblant de conscience. C'est la confusion totale dans mon esprit, ma mémoire me joue des tours et m'oblige à ressasser tant de détails et de souvenirs que ça en deviendrait presque douloureux.

Me préserver… S'est-il seulement soucié de ce que j'allais ressentir ? Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je ne pense pas l'accuser à tort et à travers mais si je commence à raisonner de cette manière, je risque fortement de commettre un meurtre. Et j'ai beau le haïr avec une hargne incroyable, presque exagérée… quelque chose me stoppe. Je ne sais pas, je suis probablement masochiste pour aimer souffrir de cette manière sans en tenir rigueur. Oui, j'ai passé ces dernières heures à peser le pour et le contre, à me torturer l'esprit dans tous les sens pour tenter d'y voir plus clair mais ça n'a servi à rien, juste à débuter un léger mal de tête. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis actuellement enfermée dans les toilettes, attendant une nausée qui ne vient pas avec un malaise pourtant bien profond dans mes entrailles. Bon, inutile de préciser que ça me permet également d'échapper aux regards – bienveillants mais trop soucieux – de mes acolytes. Sans parler des perpétuels regards assassins de Karin, sans rire je ne sais pas si c'est le hasard mais elle a vraiment choisi le bon jour pour me fixer de la sorte. Dans un long soupir, je regarde ma montre et me redresse pour sortir de la cabine, la glace au dessus du lavabo reflétant mon visage blafard. Je m'avance et pose mes mains sur mes joues pour les tapoter doucement, histoire de les rougir un peu – et accessoirement cesser aussi de ressembler à un cadavre. La porte s'ouvre et j'adresse un petit sourire au reflet de la personne qui vient d'entrer.

-Salut, murmure Tayuya d'une petite voix, apparemment gênée. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, répondis-je dans un petit rire. J'essaie juste d'arranger ma face mais je crois que c'est impossible.

-Prends ça alors.

Mon regard se baisse vers l'objet qu'elle tient dans sa paume et je le prends en la remerciant, avant de me pencher pour maquiller légèrement mon regard. On dirait une de ces poufs qui refait son maquillage à chaque pause ! Tayuya ne changera pas de côté-là, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elle est vite devenue amie avec Karin…

-Encore merci, ajoutai-je en lui rendant son bien. J'ai l'air un peu plus présentable comme ça ?

-Hum, c'est mieux, opine-t-elle de la tête.

Puis la discussion prend fin, elle se lavant les mains tandis que je continue de fixer mon image renvoyée par le miroir. Même maquillés, mes yeux ne renvoient que du vide. Leur couleur est la même, le vert est toujours aussi vif mais il m'apparaît comme terne. Rien ne s'y dégage. On dirait vraiment que je redevenue la faible que j'étais avant que le vent ne tourne en ma faveur… pitoyable. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je sens qu'ils commencent à me piquer et en essuie aussitôt les rebords, mettant cette réaction sur le compte du khôl.

-Tu… commence-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Hum ?

-Tu… as découvert quelque chose à propos de ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour ?

Etrange comme les gens autour de moi ont le don de poser les questions qui fâchent, la même question pour être plus exact. A croire que la vérité se reflète sur mon visage, c'est peut-être l'expression que j'affiche… Soupirant, j'acquiesce faiblement de la tête avant de me tourner vers elle.

-Il faut que je te remercie Tayuya, commençai-je dans une moue gênée. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas que moi dans l'histoire. Même si maintenant je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de tout comprendre…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu avais en partie raison. Tout est lié à Karin… et à autre chose aussi.

_Tout est lié à Karin_… Comme je présente odieusement les choses. C'est vrai, mais seulement en partie. Le reste n'est que le fruit de ses actes, de sa décision. Forcé ou non.

-D'ailleurs je te félicite, repris-je dans un large sourire, l'étonnement passant dans son regard. Tu as réussi à ne pas te plier devant elle, tu m'épates !

-J'ai mon propre caractère, Karin le sait parfaitement. Maintenant que j'ai réalisé l'erreur de m'être laissée entraîner par elle, crois-moi, elle n'est pas prête d'ouvrir son claquet devant moi cette palourde !

Son expression me fait éclater de rire et elle me suit dans cette courte euphorie, ce simple instant me donnant plus de pêche que prévu. C'est parfois agréable de discuter avec d'autres personnes que celles qu'on a l'habitude de côtoyer, encore plus quand c'est un allié. Puis nous sortons tour à tour des toilettes en discutant naturellement, tout en prenant la direction de notre salle.

-Sakura-chan !

Ah, cette voix qui vient de me héler… Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire, je le sais. Tayuya s'est tournée en même temps que moi vers sa provenance et le regard anxieux de mon ami me fait déjà comprendre de quoi il en retourne. Il veut simplement savoir comment je vais, voilà tout.

-Kashiwagi, ça ne te dérange pas si je euh… si je t'enlève Sakura-chan un petit instant ? demande t-il, visiblement surpris de nous voir ensemble.

-Aucun souci. A tout à l'heure Sakura, ajoute-t-elle dans un petit sourire, que je lui rends volontiers en acquiesçant.

Tiens, je viens de réaliser qu'elle m'appelait spontanément par mon prénom. Non pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire. Sa silhouette s'éloigne rapidement jusqu'à disparaître de mon champ de vision, et je me décide alors à poser mon attention sur Naruto, son visage trahissant encore sa stupéfaction.

-Je… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenues proches toutes les deux, marmonne t-il entre ses lèvres. Ça fait un peu bizarre de vous voir discuter comme ça.

-Ah ?

-Ben oui, d'ordinaire vous êtes plutôt en train de vous insulter ou de vous battre donc… mais bref. Ça ne me regarde pas de toute manière.

Un nouveau silence, bien plus lourd qu'hier s'installe peu à peu entre nous. J'attends qu'il commence à parler, mais s'il ne décide pas ça ne sert à rien de m'avoir demandé de rester non plus ! Non, ce que je suis en train de penser est affreux, je n'ai pas à le blâmer de la sorte. Pas après le soutien qu'il m'a apporté hier, qu'il m'a toujours apporté d'ailleurs…

-Sakura-chan, dis moi que tu n'as pas tenté de te tuer ce matin.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sur le coup et je relève la tête, me heurtant à ses prunelles emplies d'inquiétude et de remord. Et ça me désabuse, totalement.

-J'ai besoin d'être rassuré là, alors dis moi que tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça, murmure t-il d'une traite, l'angoisse et le désarroi se devinant au ton de sa voix.

Là, je ne sais pas qui j'ai le plus envie de zigouiller. Idate pour avoir balancé de telles conneries ce matin, ou bien moi, unique responsable de ce visage si triste ? Non, c'est moi la seule fautive là. Et ça me meurtrit avec intensité de voir que moi aussi, je suis capable de blesser quelqu'un. _Il m'a dit que voir que tu l'ignorais l'avait déçu et… blessé_. Serrant les poings au souvenir de cette phrase, je secoue la tête et commence à faire quelques pas dans le sens inverse, sentant son lourd regard peser dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que je ne me stoppe brusquement.

-Je ne suis ni faible ni désespérée au point d'en arriver à faire ça. Et jamais je ne me permettrai d'infliger quelque chose de semblable à mon entourage, jamais Naruto. Ce matin, j'avais réellement la tête ailleurs.

Tout cela sans m'arrêter, dans un murmure que lui seul ne puisse entendre. Non, lui, je ne le blesserai pas. Je me l'interdis, tout simplement.

-Alors enlève moi cet air coupable de ton visage tu veux ? repris-je en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, la surprise passant de nouveau dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu éprouves un quelconque remord envers moi, que ce soit par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit, ou par rapport à Sasuke. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça.

-Mais…

Le bruit de la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours le coupe dans son élan, et j'en profite pour clore la discussion.

-Moi, je préfère le Naruto de d'habitude. Celui qui est toujours enjoué, un peu crétin sur les bords mais… toujours égal à lui-même. Toujours, ajoutai-je dans un petit sourire en coin.

Sur ces derniers mots, je reprends ma marche rapide sans me retourner, un sentiment douloureux et soulagé dans le ventre. Le léger sourire que j'ai pu apercevoir sur ses lèvres avant de partir a suffit à me rassurer, je sais que tout va s'arranger. Entre nous j'entends. Qu'il ne me fuira plus, qu'il sera de nouveau lui-même… L'autre sentiment niché au fond de mes entrailles me laisse davantage un goût amer dans la bouche. Où sont réellement mes convictions ? Je passe la matinée à ressasser en long et en travers chaque morceau de cette histoire, l'accuse de tous les maux et… voilà que je doute. Je l'ai blessé, plusieurs fois même. Sa haine parfois si palpable que j'ai pu ressentir, tout était de ma faute. C'en est trop - je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à péter un plomb si ça continue, mon cerveau risque fort de ne pas le supporter plus longtemps. Me souvenant alors du prochain cours, je fais brusquement marche arrière et me dépêche de gagner la cour où m'attendent mes amies dans un coin, l'une m'offrant un sourire des plus rayonnants et l'autre me montrant sa montre avec une expression de noirceur intense. Je tire alors la langue par dépit et attrape la planche tendue par Hinata, ainsi que toute la palette de peinture.

-Rappelez-moi l'utilité des cours d'arts plastiques déjà ? demandai-je en baillant, songeant fatalement à ce que je vais bien pouvoir représenter sur la large feuille blanche.

-Développer son esprit et laisser court à son imagination, répond Hinata comme si elle récitait l'un des grands préceptes de l'art, le tout sous mon regard blasé.

-C'est tout à fait ça ! Ou bien vois ça juste comme un moyen d'échapper à deux heures de cours intenses dans une salle ! renchérit Ino, avant de nous octroyer une grande tape dans le dos à chacune. Allez, on se bouge les grand-mères !

Hinata nous propose d'aller se mettre à l'ombre des arbres où j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de m'asseoir, et nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers le dit endroit pour nous installer et commencer. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot. Pourquoi Saï n'est-il pas dans notre classe ? Je suis sûre qu'il aurait eu le temps de réaliser quatre chefs-d'œuvre dignes d'un élève en terminale, et nous assurer ainsi une bonne note. Mouais, c'aurait été bien. Je commence peu à peu à gribouiller sur ma feuille, prenant comme repère le cerisier au tronc large situé en face de moi. Ça ne risque sûrement pas d'être du grand art mais au moins j'essaie ! D'autres élèves ont eu l'idée de se poser non loin de là, je peux apercevoir Tenten et d'autres filles de notre classe à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Je me demande aussi où est Tayuya tiens… Tout en dessinant, les filles entament une discussion assez amusante sur les qualités et défauts d'Idate et j'ai du mal à réprimer plusieurs ricanements, chacune n'en finissant plus de m'achever à tour de rôle.

-D'ailleurs Ino, c'était amusant de vous voir ce matin avec Idate, objectai-je en coupant court à leur débat. Vous étiez mignon à regarder, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Moi avec ce guignol ? s'offusque-t-elle aussitôt en affichant un air dégoûté. Plutôt finir dans un couvent !

-C-Comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien…

-Ah non Hinata, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

J'éclate alors de rire devant la moue dépitée d'Ino, qui fait mine de se renfrogner tandis qu'Hinata pouffe gentiment, avant de s'excuser auprès de la blonde. Elles poursuivent leur partage d'opinions concernant l'imbécile qui nous sert d'ami, et je tâche de me concentrer en m'efforçant à réfréner l'envie de rire qui me tiraille à chacune de leurs idioties. Trop occupée à les écouter et à dessiner, je n'entends pas les bruits de pas derrière notre dos, ni même la voix désagréable que je ne supporte plus depuis bien longtemps. Et tout se passe en un éclair.

-Hé ! Haruno !

En un éclair oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Une voix m'a appelée, je me suis vivement retournée… et me voilà trempée. Ah si, j'ai tout de même senti un contact froid sur mon visage, mes cheveux et un peu de mon uniforme à présent mouillés. Pour faire court, je viens amoureusement de me prendre de l'eau dans la tronche. Amoureusement ? Pas vraiment non. Ce terme n'est clairement pas le plus approprié au vu de la personne qui se tient devant moi, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Mes deux collègues se sont également retournées, le poing d'Ino serré au maximum.

-Désolée, murmure-t-elle dans un rictus. Je voulais changer mon eau et ça m'a échappé des mains.

-Espèce de…

Ma main attrape inconsciemment le bras d'Ino qui s'est déjà levée, ressentant parfaitement sa rage dans les tremblements de son corps. Inutile de provoquer une esclandre ici, inutile même de la mêler à nouveau dans ce conflit. L'humiliation subie n'est rien comparée à la haine qui grandit dans mon ventre, et puis même, cela doit-il m'impressionner ? C'est petit, tellement petit…

-Et bien, tu ne dis rien ? continue Karin sur sa lancée, la situation m'obligeant à me lever à mon tour, avant d'essuyer mon visage humide avec ma manche. Aurais-tu perdu ta fierté Sakura ?

Et ses acolytes qui ricanent à gorge déployée. Vraiment, aucune personnalité. Ino me fixe sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre signe de ma part. Ne pouvant m'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus à mon tour, je redresse la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien, lui renvoyant tout l'écœurement que je ressens à son égard. Ses prunelles vives cillent légèrement mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu veux parler de toi j'imagine ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorque-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Etre obligée à en arriver à des méthodes aussi viles pour parvenir à tes fins… renchéris-je, certaine de l'effet attendu. Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de personnalité que ça.

-Pardon ? Non mais, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses là ?

-Seulement à la pire des manipulatrices. Il n'y a qu'à regarder les cruches qui te servent d'amies, lâchai-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans leur direction, le visage de Kin s'empourprant brusquement.

Karin. Elle le sait. Elle sait ce que je m'apprête à dire, là tout de suite.

-Et je ne parle même pas de Sasuke…

Son visage se déforme tout à coup sous l'impulsion de la fureur. Un infime mouvement de sa part m'interpelle et je lève le bras pour parer tout coup, fermant inconsciemment les yeux. Puis survient comme un bruit de projection, suivi de petits cris d'effarement. Mes paupières sont encore closes, pourtant quelque chose m'incite à les ouvrir pour voir ce dont il s'agit. Lentement, je découvre alors un des spectacles les plus improbables que jamais je n'aurais pensé voir un jour. Karin se tient debout, toujours à quelques mètres de moi. Seulement, elle n'était pas couverte d'un liquide visqueux noir quand j'ai fermé les yeux. Et surtout, Tayuya ne se tenait pas derrière elle quelques secondes plutôt. Une expression narquoise sur le visage, presque amusée.

-Désolée, ça m'a échappé des mains. Voilà qui convient parfaitement à une fille comme toi, tu es nettement mieux comme ça.

-Ta… Tayuya ! s'étrangle Karin dans un cri de rage. E-Espèce de…

Finalement, je suis plutôt rassurée de mon sort eau versus encre, il n'y a pas à trancher. Karin tremble, mais j'ai la nette impression que ces tremblements sont plutôt dus à la colère qui bouillonne en elle.

-Espèce de salope, crache-t-elle d'une voix acerbe, se tournant de nouveau dans ma direction. Toutes les deux vous êtes des…

-Arrête de jouer ta victime.

Cette voix. Tournant subitement la tête vers la droite, je constate avec stupeur que nous sommes bien plus que je ne le croyais à être rassemblés à cet endroit. Cette phrase, c'est Tenten qui vient de la prononcer. Et elle est loin d'être la seule à fixer Karin avec l'hostilité, dont elle fait preuve en ce moment. D'autres filles sont là, et ça en deviendrait presque irréaliste. Même le regard de Kin est distant, celui des autres aussi d'ailleurs, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver pathétiques à fuir de la sorte. Puis sans demander son reste, Karin fait lentement demi-tour et commence à faire quelques pas vers ses soi-disant amies qui s'écartent sur son passage, avant de poursuivre sa route en direction des bâtiments, exposée à la vue de tous. Moi, je ne peux que contempler son dos, incapable de réagir ni même de délaisser sa vue. Du coin de l'œil, j'entraperçois un petit clin d'œil de la part de Tenten, mais je suis encore trop figée pour pouvoir lui répondre ou esquisser le moindre geste de sympathie envers elle. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est juste inimaginable. Et si j'avais pensé que le vent puisse tourner de la sorte, jamais je ne me serais rendue dans un tel état la veille. Les discussions reprennent lentement leurs cours, jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble des voix ne s'éloigne de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Même Kin et les autres sont parties, mais visiblement pas à la poursuite de Karin. Le réflexe de sortir le mouchoir de ma poche pour essuyer mon visage me tire soudainement de mes réflexions, et je m'exécute en silence.

-Tu es impressionnante Sakura.

A l'entente de cette phrase, je tourne la tête vers Tayuya, dont un large sourire étire à présent les lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-C'est parce que tu as été la première à t'opposer à Karin que les choses ont pu évoluer dans ce sens. Si tout le monde a pu voir son vrai visage, c'est grâce à toi. Et crois-moi, ce qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui n'est que le début.

Ses mots opèrent sur moi comme un véritable déclic, comme un vent frais qui dissiperait tous mes doutes en une seule rafale. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, mais je me sens bizarrement apaisée. Soulagée.

-Kashiwagi a raison, renchérit Ino en posant sa main sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à la regarder. D'ailleurs je dois avouer que tu as fait fort, ajoute-t-elle à son intention dans un petit ricanement. Le coup de l'encre était sublimement parfait !

Distraitement, j'entends Tayuya lui répondre mais mon esprit est totalement absorbé par autre chose qui pourtant ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être. Certes, on vient de me soutenir, de me prouver que je n'étais définitivement pas seule. Mais était-ce réellement ce que je voulais ? La voir se faire humilier de cette manière ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid, je ne dirais pas non plus que ça m'a choquée mais… j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent d'une autre manière disons. Peut-être que ça aurait été différent si on avait été seules. Quoique, le dialogue ne fait probablement pas partie de ses prédilections. La noirceur que j'ai pu lire dans son regard me l'a clairement fait comprendre - et moi ? Ai-je réussi à lui transmettre tout le dégoût et le mépris que j'éprouve envers elle ? Par chance, le bruit de la sonnerie résonne dans la cour, ces deux heures s'étant écoulées bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Peut-être du fait de cette mésaventure, ou simplement parce que ces heures de répit paraissent toujours trop courtes. A moins que ce ne soit cet irascible pressentiment dans mon for intérieur. Tous les élèves se dirigent le bâtiment principal et nous regagnons la classe pour rendre nos esquisses, avant de se rejoindre nos places respectives. Ce n'est que durant le salut que je réalise l'absence de Karin, et il n'y a qu'elle qui manque à l'appel. Quand j'y pense, j'en ai séché des cours durant les jours qui ont suivi le jour où il m'a rejetée, un bon paquet même. Sa fierté en a pris un coup, sa haine… est sûrement plus imposante encore. Tout indique ou bien un tas d'ennuis en perspective, ou alors peut-être une futur trêve… non, ça non. A moins que l'encre balancée par Tayuya ne contienne un produit toxique capable de laver le cerveau, c'est tout simplement impossible. Et c'est pareil dans l'autre sens ! Aller m'excuser auprès de Saï me paraît être nécessaire, mais je préfère laisser couler encore un peu et attendre le lendemain. D'autant plus que cette impression désagréable est loin de se dissiper, oh oui, très loin…

-Toutes ces péripéties m'ont ouvert l'appétit ! s'exclame Ino, une fois le portail franchi. Ça vous dit d'aller se prendre un petit encas dans un fast-food en ville ?

-Il faut que j'attende Neji pour le prévenir, mais c'est d'accord pour moi.

-Super ! Sakura ?

-Très peu pour moi, merci, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Je me sens un peu nauséeuse, alors je préfère éviter.

-Tu es sûre ? On peut te raccompagner si tu veux.

-Ne vous souciez pas de moi, leur assurai-je en souriant. Je pars la première, saluez Saï et Idate pour moi ! Et n'en profites pas pour draguer ce dernier Ino !

-Arrête avec ça !

Dans une dernière grimace à leur intention, je commence à marcher rapidement, baissant brièvement mes yeux sur ma chemise un peu salie. Bon, j'arriverai bien à faire passer ça pour une sale vacherie d'Ino auprès de ma mère ! La cadence de mes pas se superposent à mes pensées, qui ne cessent de s'entrechoquer les unes sur les autres. Une nouvelle fois, c'est la même interrogation qui me vient à l'esprit. Pourquoi Karin s'acharne-t-elle sur moi ? De mémoire, je ne lui ai jamais manqué de respect du temps où nous traînions ensemble au collège, ni même fait de crasse qui puisse justifier une telle rancœur à mon égard. En réalité, la seule chose qui nous lie encore actuellement, c'est Sasuke. Enfin, je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle m'en veuille… de quoi d'ailleurs ? D'être devenue amie avec lui ? Ou peut-être qu'elle m'a vue comme une rivale potentielle, ce qui serait parfaitement ridicule étant donné que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Sasuke dans l'optique ni de sortir avec, ni tout simplement de tomber amoureuse de lui. Bah, inutile de chercher à savoir pourquoi. Je ne vais pas le nier, il m'est arrivé de prétexter détester des personnes sans les connaître, juste parce que leurs têtes ne me revenaient pas. C'est sans doute la nature humaine qui veut ça - même si c'est différent, étant donné que nous étions des… Non, impossible de qualifier notre relation avec ce terme. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. A nouveau, une légère crampe se fait sentir au niveau de mon estomac et je presse le pas, maudissant ce pressentiment qui s'intensifie un peu plus. C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose empoigne soudainement mon bras - que le coup surgit de je ne sais où, une main s'abattant avec force sur ma joue à peine retournée. Ma peau paraît comme chauffée à blanc, tant le geste a été violent. Le souffle court, je lève ma main tremblante vers mon visage pour en poser les doigts froids sur ma joue, jusqu'à me décider à affronter le regard vif dans lequel ne réside que haine et mépris.

-Comment…

Arborant son expression, je me tourne entièrement de manière à lui faire face, laissant ma main retomber le long de mon bras, les poings serrés.

-Comment as-tu osé m'humilier devant tout le monde ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Sakura ?

Quoi ? Ai-je simplement mal compris le sens de sa dernière phrase ? Attends, ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de lui cracher ces paroles ? Délaissant son visage, je baisse mes yeux vers le sol, les poings toujours plus serrés.

-C'est fini. Je sais tout Karin.

-Comment est-ce que tu…

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, rétorquai-je en relevant la tête. Tu sais parfaitement où je veux en venir.

Son visage trahit sans conteste ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle fait semblant de nier. Elle le sait, je suis sûre qu'elle le sait. Ça ne marche plus désormais.

-Je suis au courant du marché que tu as passé avec lui. Ton silence contre le droit inestimable de sortir avec, continuai-je, son visage devenant livide au fur et à mesure de mon débit de paroles. Mes félicitations, tu as eu ce que tu convoitais depuis le début.

-Mais comment peux-tu être au courant ? s'écrie-t-elle subitement, les prunelles fulminantes. Sasuke ne peut pas te l'avoir…

-Sasuke t'a devancé, l'interrompis-je, la voyant se figer sur le coup. Il a tout raconté à Naruto… c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

C'est comme… des aveux involontaires. Avec l'effet d'un coup de massue. En réalité, nous n'avions pas compris la même chose elle et moi. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que le jour de leur dispute, Sasuke l'avait déjà informé de sa décision de tout dévoiler à Naruto. Je croyais que c'était ça, la raison de leur conflit. Visiblement non, ou alors elle joue très bien la comédie. Elle ne bouillonne même plus de rage, on dirait tout simplement qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser. D'évacuer ce trop plein de haine… sur moi. Une chose, une seule chose m'importe pour le moment. Je veux savoir…

-Karin, tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne supportais pas le fait de me voir heureuse, murmurai-je sans quitter son visage du regard, guettant la moindre réaction. Je voudrais comprendre… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour…

Le rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres au même moment me fait sursauter, mon sang se glaçant aussitôt. Je… j'ai l'impression de me voir à sa place, la veille, quand Naruto a cessé de parler. Le même rire inquiétant, incompréhensible - inapproprié. Assister à ce spectacle me fait légèrement froncer les sourcils, je ne suis décidément pas d'humeur à m'amuser.

-Ah oui, maintenant que j'y pense… La trace que tu avais dans le cou a disparu ?

-Pardon ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, puisque tu dis être au courant de tout… Sasuke est plutôt un bon coup non ?

Ma main s'abat sur sa joue dès lors qu'elle s'est tu, je n'ai même pas eu conscience de franchir les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi pour me jeter un regard noir profond, sans omettre le petit sourire narquois - comme pour mieux accentuer ses propos.

-Ma pauvre Sakura, tu es vraiment trop naïve. Tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

-Que…

-Tu as pitié de moi, je le lis dans tes yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu ne m'as été utile que pour me rapprocher de Sasuke, rien de plus.

Là encore… Je ne vois même pas quoi lui répondre. Voilà pourquoi utiliser le terme d'amies m'écorche autant la langue, pourquoi ce n'est réellement pas ce mot là qui convient. Je le savais déjà, je le savais et pourtant… ses mots me blessent.

-Je sais déjà tout ça Karin, alors ça ne m'atteint pas du…

-Tu es tellement naïve que tu ne t'es même pas aperçue que Sasuke éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour toi, me coupe-t-elle, exultant à moitié. J'avais déjà tout compris moi, alors c'était vraiment un jeu d'enfant de lui mettre le grappin dessus en utilisant ses sentiments contre lui. Et c'était pareil avec toi…

-Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que lui, répliquai-je, sentant ma haine sur le point d'exploser elle aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise pour qu'il accepte un tel marché mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Sasuke n'est sûrement pas du genre à dévoiler ses faiblesses aussi facile…

-Mais c'est toi sa faiblesse !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sur le coup et mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, mesurant l'impact de ses mots. Non, c'est de Sasuke que nous parlons, pas de n'importe quel individu. Impassible, distant et inexpressif. Ça, c'est vraiment lui. Moi, sa faiblesse ? _Tu étais bien plus que sa meilleure amie à ce moment-là. _Stop, stop, stop. C'est… totalement… absurde. Et je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je ne… veux pas. Lentement, je me retourne pour rajuster mon sac calé sous le bras, et les pas s'alignent les uns après les autres, mes jambes faisant un effort surhumain pour avancer.

-Ne me dis pas que tu préfères encore fuir ! s'écrie la voix de Karin dans mon dos, tandis que je continue inexorablement d'avancer. Je n'ai pas terminé Sakura !

Oh si, pour moi c'est terminé. Poursuivre cette discussion n'avancerait à rien, tout a été dit. Déballé. Sans me retourner, j'avance toujours avec lenteur, la bile montant au palais - puis mon attention est attirée par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, et un cri de protestation en provenance de Karin.

-Lâche-moi !

Et la voix qui lui rétorque d'arrêter soulève un haut-le-cœur dans ma poitrine à l'instant même où mon corps se fige, raide comme un piquet.

-Fous-moi la paix merde !

-Non, ça suffit comme ça…

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher Sasuke !

Me retenir - ne pas me retourner. Surtout pas me retourner. Dès l'instant où j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai bêtement réalisé qu'en réalité, j'avais passé ma journée à ne faire qu'une seule chose. Le fuir. Incontestablement de manière lâche et délibérée, parce que je ne voulais pas me rendre compte, ni réaliser l'état dans lequel je me trouverai au moment où je le verrais. Au moment où je croiserai son regard - comme à cet instant précis. Je n'aurais pas du tourner la tête - j'aurais du continuer à marcher, quitte à courir pour fuir le plus vite possible cet endroit. Non, je n'aurais pas du tourner la tête. Parce que l'intensité de ses prunelles plongeant dans les miennes ravive encore trop de souvenirs - parce que je le hais d'avoir laissé les choses se dérouler ainsi. Et que je me hais encore plus de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Je ne suis pas sa faiblesse, et il n'est pas la mienne non plus. Il est temps de clore cette discussion qui n'a jamais eu lieu - de clore ce chapitre, tout simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait toujours détesté cette expression dans son regard. L'impassibilité. Comme s'il était transparent, comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu entre eux. Ce regard distant, fuyant - il le détestait. Et il se haïssait davantage de savoir que rien de tout cela n'aurait lieu d'être s'il n'avait pas été honnête dès le début. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que les choses puissent aller aussi loin - qu'elles ne prendraient pas une telle ampleur du moins. Karin se débattait toujours contre lui et il finit par lâcher son bras, se décidant à délaisser le profil de la jeune fille qui se tenait debout, à quelques mètres d'eux. Et Karin venait à peine de se dégager de son emprise que dans un élan de rage, leva son poing pour l'abattre contre la joue de celui qui lui servait de petit ami. Il l'avait parfaitement vu venir, il aurait même pu sans hésiter parer le coup mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Comme une sorte d'expiation. Elle avait cogné avec hargne, mais ça ne lui faisait même pas mal. Karin demeurait droite, la respiration saccadée sous l'impact de la colère.

-Toi…

La mâchoire du brun se contracta, et il inspira profondément avant de tourner son visage vers la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate, dont les yeux trahissaient la rancune et la noirceur qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant… Las, il était exténué.

-Comment oses-tu encore te montrer devant moi Sasuke ? maugréa-t-elle, sur le point d'exploser devant l'attitude désinvolte de ce dernier, le regard toujours aussi imperturbable.

Un imperceptible froncement de sourcils passa sur son visage, mais il ne laissa transparaître aucune réaction. Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur l'uniforme tâché d'encre de Karin, réalisant par lui-même que les propos qu'il avait entendus en sortant des cours étaient vrais. Ce n'était absolument pas le chemin habituel pour rentrer chez lui - seulement, quand Neji l'avait abordé, un air anxieux sur le visage, en lui disant qu'il avait vue Karin suivre son ancienne meilleure amie, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Quelque chose ne collait pas, et il espérait que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait. Même si les chances pour qu'il se trompe semblaient presque infimes… Ce pressentiment, il l'avait éprouvé dès lors qu'il avait vu l'expression sombre de Naruto quand ils étaient arrivés ensemble au lycée. Sans parler de ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin dans le couloir. Vraiment, il espérait que ce ne soit pas ça.

-Karin, murmura t-il d'une voix basse, presque inaudible. J'ai dit que ça suffisait comme ça.

La haine qu'il put lire dans ses yeux ne le perturba pas le moins du monde, éprouvant le même ressentiment à son égard. Non, ça ne l'affectait pas. Il la méprisait, la haïssait de toutes ses forces. Comment avait-il pu se laisser influencer de la sorte ? Comment avait-il été assez con pour ne pas trouver une autre alternative ? Gâché, il avait tout gâché. Réduit à néant par sa stupide fierté, par son insouciance. Comment avait-il pu être aussi faible… Sakura elle, continuait de fixer la scène de ses yeux vifs, le regard soudainement devenu inerte. Cette vue lui était insupportable… Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? _Ça suffit comme ça_. Mais pour qui était-ce suffisant ? Lui ? Et elle, comment devait-elle réagir ? Faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Non. Sakura ne pouvait pas jouer les impassibles comme Sasuke, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il en avait conscience. C'était au dessus de ses forces… Tout comme assister à ce spectacle des plus pitoyables. Elle ne voulait plus voir ça, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre… elle ne voulait plus rien. A nouveau, une douleur la saisit violemment au ventre et plaquant une main sur la bouche pour se contenir, elle fit subitement volte-face pour s'élancer en courant sans demander son reste, son départ ne passant pas inaperçu auprès des deux autres jeunes gens. Instinctivement, Sasuke allait se lancer à sa poursuite lorsque la voix de Karin le coupa sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? La rattraper pour lui dire que tu es _désolé_ ?

Le brun tiqua aussitôt à cette phrase et son regard cilla, comprenant fatalement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Bon sang…

-Tu aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'en parler à ton cher Naruto. Notre petite affaire a été débusquée maintenant. Quel dommage, fit-elle mine de soupirer. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir le lui annoncer moi-même…

Karin étrangla soudainement un cri de douleur lorsque Sasuke lui empoigna le bras avec force, ne se souciant absolument pas de savoir si cela lui faisait mal ou non. Trop, c'en était trop. Elle avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Et pas seulement depuis quelque temps, non, depuis le début de cet enfer. Mais c'était lui le fautif, il le savait parfaitement. Se confier à son meilleur ami n'avait pas été une erreur, au contraire - tout était clair à présent. Il était le responsable de sa souffrance… alors à lui d'en subir les conséquences. C'était à lui de payer les frais de sa lâcheté, dès à présent.

-C'est… terminé, lâcha t-il dans un souffle, davantage furieux contre lui-même que contre Karin, dont le visage demeurait à présent terrifié devant l'expression sombre du brun.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Nous deux, cracha t-il, le regard rempli de dégoût. Notre marché, notre mensonge… Et tout ce qui s'en suit. C'est terminé Karin.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les iris écarlates et la sentant trembler, il desserra son emprise sur son bras. Puis lentement, il s'écarta de son ex-petite amie désormais, qui se laissa tomber à genoux, tremblant de tout son soûl. Ce n'était qu'une mise au point, il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer. Rien qu'une mise au point. Enfin.

-C'est terminé, répéta t-il une nouvelle fois, plus pour lui-même.

Pour se rassurer, être sûr qu'il venait bien de prononcer ces paroles. Que oui, c'était bel et bien… terminé. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Pas entièrement. Et ça ne le serait jamais si il ne forçait pas ses membres à bouger au plus vite. Sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière, il commença à marcher lentement et dans un juron, accéléra la cadence de ses pas pour se mettre à courir pour de bon, évitant tous les passants gênants sur son chemin. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il espérait la trouver - le même endroit où il l'avait rejetée, avec toutes les difficultés du monde pour se forcer à le faire. Etre en hauteur pour oublier. C'était elle qui le lui avait appris, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas cessé de se rendre là-bas durant tout ce temps. Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle aurait peut-être pu le rejoindre… Là, c'était à lui de la rattraper. Puis au bout d'un moment, il finit par ralentir pour reprendre un rythme à peu près normal, le souffle devenu erratique de par cette course improvisée. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Sakura n'était à présent qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lui tournant le dos. Sasuke reprit lentement sa respiration, continuant d'avancer avec lenteur pour ne pas la brusquer. Il réprima un léger rictus - comme si elle n'avait pas déjà senti sa présence…

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler Sasuke.

Cette réplique… Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'instant où il lui avait dit ces mots, le soir de la fête. Peu avant qu'il ne l'embrasse pour la première fois. En nage après avoir couru à perdre haleine, il desserra légèrement le nœud de sa cravate pour ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise. Sakura ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer l'horizon qui se dessinait devant elle. Un léger vent balayait quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux verts, la gênant par moment. Comme d'ordinaire, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir son regard si intense sur sa personne, la faisant imperceptiblement frissonner. Cette fois, elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de se retourner. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se contenir très longtemps, de s'empêcher de le frapper, de l'insulter, pour déverser sur lui toute l'aversion qu'elle pouvait éprouver à son égard. Tout était confus dans son esprit…

-Que t'a dit Naruto, exactement ?

Le regard de la jeune fille cilla légèrement au souvenir de sa discussion avec le blond, du désarroi qu'elle avait ressenti au son de sa voix, de ce qu'il lui avait dit…

-Tout, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. La vérité. Tout ce que tu as préféré me cacher.

Enfin, ils y étaient enfin… Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ce moment ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle rêvé, sans jamais savoir quelle était la véritable raison ? Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, il lui était plus facile d'agir en conséquence. Même si au fond d'elle, le doute subsistait toujours… Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ne pouvait pas devenir vain.

-C'est bizarre… poursuivit-elle en silence, tandis que Sasuke gardait la tête légèrement tournée vers le côté. Moi qui pensais avoir la prétention de bien te connaître, je me suis vraiment plantée sur ce coup-là. Tu as vraiment changé Sasuke.

Y aller avec douceur ne serait d'aucune utilité, cela ne ferait que repousser le véritable but de cette confrontation. Sakura se redressa avec lenteur, ses yeux à présent baissés vers le vide.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Et un connard.

-Toi aussi tu as changé Sakura…

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les prunelles en amande, et ses poings se serrèrent lentement sur la rambarde. Le regard d'encre s'était à nouveau posé sur son dos, la sondant avec une pointe de colère et de réprobation.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, finit-elle par murmurer au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, le ton soudainement plus irrité. La manière dont tu t'es comportée avec Morino, sans parler de ta manie de flirter sans arrêt avec Saï… Ça non plus, ça ne ressemble pas à la Sakura que j'ai connue…

-Et qui m'a forcée à agir de la sorte ? rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, la voix légèrement tremblante sous l'affluence de colère qui s'intensifiait dans son ventre.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent dès lors qu'elle eut fini de parler et sa mâchoire se contracta, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Bien sûr qu'il était responsable, il l'était. Mais n'avait-elle pas décider de pousser le vice elle aussi ? N'avait-elle pas cherché inconsciemment à le provoquer à plusieurs reprises ? Agacée par le silence de Sasuke, elle réprima un soupir avant de fermer les yeux, à la limite d'exploser. C'était pour _ça_ qu'il l'avait retrouvée ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas concerné Sasuke. Tu m'as poussée à bout jour après jour, et c'est maintenant que tu décides de me reprocher mes actes ? A _moi_ ?

-Comme si tu n'avais pas eu le choix de ne pas le faire… maugréa t-il entre ses lèvres, une profonde expression de noirceur dans le regard.

Trop, c'en était trop. Il venait de franchir les limites de sa patience.

-Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix de me rejeter peut-être ? lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, le visage fermé, tandis que la respiration de Sasuke venait brusquement de se couper.

Lentement, il tourna alors son visage vers la silhouette de Sakura et il se raidit, serrant les poings pour s'infliger le plus de douleur possible. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que cela devait se dérouler ainsi… Ses épaules tremblaient. Imperceptiblement certes, mais elle tremblait. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses poings tellement crispés sur la rambarde que le contact froid de cette dernière n'était plus. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas inspirer. Si elle inspirait maintenant…

-Je crois… que j'en ai assez entendu, parvint-elle à articuler, tâchant bien que mal de réfréner ses tremblements.

Cependant, c'était comme si son cerveau s'était éteint, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Quelque chose de tiède glissa alors sur sa joue et dans un effort surhumain, elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner en courant mais une main l'agrippa brusquement par le bras pour la stopper dans son élan. Elle tenta alors de se défaire de son emprise, donnant des coups sur le torse du jeune homme qui demeurait figé.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi Sasuke !

-Sakura… S'il te plaît écoute-moi…

-Non ! Je ne veux plus écouter quoique ce soit ! s'époumona-t-elle, continuant de se débattre et de le frapper, les larmes roulant à présent sur son visage déformé par la peine. Je te déteste tu m'entends ? Je te hais Sasuke ! Je te…

Sakura cessa de se débattre lorsqu'un bras passé autour de sa taille l'encercla brusquement, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer à crier davantage. Le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, son visage était tourné contre le torse du brun d'où elle pouvait distinguer chaque palpitation, chaque battement… Irréguliers cette fois. Doucement, Sasuke glissa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour mieux l'attirer contre lui, la mâchoire fermement serrée. Lui qui demeurait constamment imperturbable… pourquoi tremblait-il à présent ?

-Je suis… désolé. Tellement… désolé…

Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus sur celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait peur de la perdre - comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà perdue…

-Pardonne-moi… Sakura. Pardonne-moi.

Les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait murmurés avant de lui faire l'amour… Oui, elle les comprenait à présent. Les larmes brûlantes continuaient de couler lentement, contrastant avec la froideur de ses joues. Et cette douleur perpétuellement présente dans sa poitrine… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre à tout moment ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi lui était-ce à ce point insupportable ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Est-ce que mon subconscient m'a définitivement quittée ? Non, si je me retrouve actuellement dans ses bras, c'est parce que je suis venue ici de mon plein gré. Tout est… flou. Inconstant. C'est comme si j'allais sombrer à tout moment - mon corps me semble lourd, si lourd que je peine à croire que j'arrive encore à tenir sur mes jambes. Non, mes jambes ne sont même pas soutenues par ma propre volonté. C'est lui, me serrant avec tellement de force que mes membres en sembleraient presque broyés. Cette sensation dans ma poitrine… Ce n'est pas mon corps qui est lourd, c'est mon cœur. Aussi lourd que cette traînée de mensonges, aussi incertain que toutes les décisions que j'ai pu prendre jusqu'à maintenant… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que nous finirions par nous retrouver dans une telle situation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de le serrer à mon tour contre moi ? Suis-je donc incapable de raisonner autrement ? C'est… faux. Totalement faux. Si j'ai longuement hésité, là, je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de mon choix. Au diable les regrets… C'est terminé à présent. Cette main que je lève, tremblante, presque hésitante… Je ne dois pas la stopper, et la laisser se poser sur son torse… comme je viens de le faire. Ma mâchoire se serre alors et dans un geste brusque, je le repousse avec toute la force dont je suis capable de faire preuve en pareil moment, me reculant de lui par la même occasion. C'est vraiment… insupportable. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie… Ne pose pas ce regard là sur moi. Tout sauf ce regard. Gardant la tête rivée vers le sol, je serre les poings pour me donner de l'assurance et mes lèvres s'ouvrent péniblement, ma bouche devenue soudainement sèche.

-Quand Naruto… m'a raconté la vérité, je me suis prise la plus belle gifle de toute ma vie. Et si je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ce n'était même pas pour la raison en question.

Non… Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas continuer à parler dans le vide. Et je ne mérite pas de devoir supporter cela seule. Ce n'est pas moi la fautive… Relevant alors la tête, je plonge mon regard embué dans le sien, aussi inerte que je n'ai pu l'être auparavant.

-Sasuke, tu n'as donc jamais eu confiance en moi ? murmurai-je dans un souffle, son expression changeant du tout au tout. Ne pouvais-tu pas simplement tout me dire ?

-Et comment est-ce que j'aurais pu bordel ? s'écrie t-il aussitôt, vraisemblablement désemparé. Merde Sakura, comment voulais-tu que je te le dise alors que je t'aimais ? Peu importe de quelle manière tu l'aurais su, ça t'aurait forcément blessée et je… Je voulais juste te protéger…

-Et notre amitié ? crachai-je à mon tour, les larmes coulant à nouveau à flot. Nous étions _amis_ non ?

La surprise qui traverse alors son visage me confine réellement dans mon choix - je n'en peux tout simplement plus.

-Si tu m'avais expliqué les choses calmement, j'aurais pu essayer de comprendre… Si tu m'avais dit la vérité dès le début Sasuke, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Rien.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit à ce moment précis, que nous soyons enfin sincères envers nous-mêmes ? Une bouffée de tristesse s'empare subitement de moi et je baisse à nouveau les yeux, réprimant les sanglots coincés au fond de ma gorge. Pourquoi à ce moment… où je ne vois que notre fin ?

-Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes maintenant ne change rien. Moi, je t'aimais Sasuke… Et si tu ne m'avais pas menti, j'aurais pu te pardonner mais… je n'en peux plus…

A bout. Presque au bord du gouffre. La respiration me manque, je dois inspirer…

-C'est fini… Sasuke.

Comme si mon cœur était brusquement arraché de ma poitrine, ma tête elle, semble sur le point d'exploser. Il faut… que je parte d'ici. Et arrête… Arrête de me regarder avec cette expression si triste. Arrête de me faire sentir coupable… Ne pouvant plus me contrôler davantage, mes jambes s'élancent d'elles-mêmes en avant et j'éclate enfin en sanglots, cognant son épaule avant de me mettre à courir pour de bon. Peu m'importe de passer pour une folle à courir de la sorte, ma peine est si immense que je ne peux pas la réfréner, ni même réfréner ces larmes qui brouillent ma vue. J'aimerais pouvoir crier, mais les sanglots ne sortent pas complètement de ma gorge, bloqués par un poids invisible qui compresse ma poitrine. Mon cœur… saigne. Et je continue de courir, courir comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Mais le souffle me manque rapidement et je suis forcée de ralentir pour m'arrêter, peinant à rester debout. Les regards ne manquent pas de fuser dans ma direction, mais ça m'est égal. Tout m'est égal désormais. Plus rien ne compte.

Levant mes mains tremblantes, je les plaque sur mon visage pour essuyer les joues mouillées et les larmes perlant encore à mes cils, pour finir par inspirer longuement et retirer mes mains. Même là tout me semble terne, flou. Vide. Mais il me reste encore une chose, une unique chose à faire pour que ce soit terminé. Reprenant une marche plus calme, je serre machinalement la poignée de mon sac, les yeux rivés au sol. Que peut-on lire sur mon visage ? La douleur s'y dépeint-elle avec autant de vigueur qu'elle n'affecte mon cœur ? Quelques minutes suffisent pour que je n'arrive à ma destination, mes pas se stoppant brusquement devant l'enseigne où je me tiens, à moitié consciente de mes gestes. L'unique chose. Poussant la porte, j'entends à peine une voix m'accueillir chaleureusement et je donne mon sac à la personne qui s'adresse à moi sans demander mon reste, sans chercher à répondre non plus. Puis je m'installe machinalement dans le siège, le reflet de la glace me renvoyant l'image d'une jeune femme dénuée d'expression, impassible et surtout pitoyable. Les yeux rougis trahissent mon vécu, et même la personne à côté de moi semble me regarder avec pitié. C'est tellement pathétique… tout est pathétique. Je la laisse rapidement me préparer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se racle la gorge avec une expression gênée.

-Ils sont vraiment superbes, lance-t-elle dans un petit sourire amical. Comment les voulez-vous ?

-Courts, murmurai-je aussitôt, avant de baisser les yeux vers mes mains posées sur mes genoux. Beaucoup plus courts.

Pas la peine d'attendre une réponse de sa part, je crois qu'elle a compris que je n'étais pas… moi-même disons. Non, c'est de ma propre volonté que je suis venue jusqu'ici. Résolue à en finir pour de bon. Peu à peu, les mèches roses commencent à tomber sur le sol et quelques unes sur le dos de mes mains. Lentement j'en retourne une et une mèche se glisse dans la paume, jusqu'à ce que je ne la serre avec force. Ce pari stupide… ne compte plus depuis déjà longtemps. Désormais, il ne compte plus tout court. Alors ce pari, je veux bien le perdre.

-Cette longueur vous convient ?

A l'entente de cette phrase, je redresse alors la tête pour fixer à nouveau l'image renvoyée par la glace, les mèches retombant à présent doucement sur mes épaules.

-C'est mieux…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi ma voix sonne-t-elle faux à ce point ?

-Beaucoup… mieux…

Les larmes que je tentais désespérément de retenir roulent alors sur mes joues, s'enchaînant les unes après les autres sans que je ne cherche à faire en sorte qu'elles s'arrêtent. Posant mes mains sur mon visage pour le cacher, je laisse aller libre court à ma peine, le corps entier secoué de spasmes au fur et à mesure que mes sanglots s'intensifient.

-T-Tout va bien mademoiselle ? balbutie-t-elle à côté de moi, l'anxiété se ressentant au son de sa voix.

C'est comme si j'étais devenue sourde, totalement inconsciente de ce qui m'entoure. Tout est fini. Je viens de mettre un terme à notre relation. A notre amitié… et à mes sentiments. Sans que l'on ne se soit vraiment compris. J'aurais tellement préféré ne pas croiser son regard - parce que je l'ai blessé. Encore, et de manière irrémédiable. En réalité, ce n'est pas ce pari que je viens de perdre… mais lui. Et je l'avais déjà perdu.

Sasuke. Je ne supportais pas ton indifférence. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ta haine. Et aujourd'hui je ne veux plus rien… Rien. C'est fini.

* * *

(Petite précision : le mot « palourde » n'a effectivement pas de sens ici. Toute recommandation est à effectuer auprès de **Hanahi-chan**, à qui je rappelle juste pour le plaisir de me fendre la poire, que les palourdes, ça n'a pas de cuisses ! 8D)

... C'est tout, pour le moment. I'm laughing ! :B

Bon. Bah voilà. C'était ce que je pouvais vous offrir de meilleur en termes de révélation, de confrontation… Pour moi, ce chapitre suffit amplement à tout comprendre, et la raison qui a poussé Sasuke à rejeter Sakura, et à l'inverse, la raison qui a poussé Sakura à mettre un terme à leur relation. Je ne peux pas faire plus que ça, et je pense avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

A VOUS DE JOUER ! C'est l'heure… DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU-DUEL ! Non je déconne xD c'est l'heure pour vous de me faire part de votre (au choix) :

-envie de meurtre  
-envie de pleurer  
-envie de rire (mais c'est que vous êtes tordu o.o)  
-envie de qsjdkqjfioiq

En résumé… je vous écoute. Discutons, débattons… Mais pas de questions sur la suite :)

(mode Nikos Aliagas activé) : chapitre/épilogue final, prochainement dans PALIJPLH Insiiiiiiiiiiiide !

Allez, j'ai ma cellulite à éradiquer ! Et un bouclier à me préparer, parce que je sens bizarrement que je vais avoir droit à des cris de rage dans pas longtemps… D: pitié, ne me tuez pas !

Sayonara mes chères et tendres fidèles ! Amicalement vôtre, votre dévouée Mireba-chan :)


	18. Epilogue

Bien le boulgour à toutes/tous !

En premier lieu, je souhaite de nouveau un bon anniversaire à moi-même (22 ans, ça me défrise !) et surtout d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde. J'espère que le vieux crouton de noël vous a bien gâtés, et que l'année 2013 sera propice et bienveillante à tout le monde !

En second lieu ! Vos impressions sur le dernier chapitre m'ont particulièrement touchée, et je tenais à tous vous en remercier. Ça m'a ravie de voir à quel point j'avais réussi à susciter autant d'émotions en vous, et ce par la simple lecture de ce chapitre. Vraiment, ça m'a beaucoup émue. Et je vous remercie tous de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout, et surtout, de m'avoir offert l'opportunité d'écrire ce qui suit.

Hé oui… On y est. La fin de PALIJPLH. J'espère que ça sera une belle fin (rires).

En tout cas, je n'ai pas lésiné sur la quantité. Considérez ceci comme votre cadeau de noël en retard 8D Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, être celui qui l'a écrit ou celui qui va le lire… j'hésite, mais je crois que c'est pire pour vous. On n'a probablement jamais vu aussi long épilogue dans toute la littérature, aussi, on dira que ça fait office de chapitre/épilogue. N'hésitez pas à espacer votre lecture sur plusieurs heures, je ne voudrais pas que vous deveniez des Gilbert Montagné Jr !

Ci-joint les réponses aux anonymes :

_**Stanlianha**__ : comme d'habitude, ta review sera sur mon profil. Créé toi un compte juste pour moi quoi ! :'D_

_**Agnès **__: j'espère que tu t'es remise des émotions pour avoir le plaisir de savoir l'épilogue qui suit ) encore merci à toi, je sais que tu me soutiens énormément et ça me fait très plaisir ! Sur ce, je te laisse avec l'épilogue :B bisous !_

_**Conscience**__ : QUE… MA CONSCIENCE ME PARLE ?! D: je suis navrée que tu aie du attendre aussi longtemps, mais je ne suis pas une machine à écrire et j'écris selon mes envies, tu le sais bien voyons toi qui est dans ma tête ! :P enfin, la voilà la suite ! Régale-toi !_

_**Emilie**__ : merci à toi Emilie ! xDDD tu m'as tuée, non, je n'aurais pas pu faire une description de la scène, les lemons c'est pas pour moi :') en plus en POV Sasuke ça aurait fait trop pervers xD Mais encore merci, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira :)_

_**Feriel**__ : ooh mille mercis pour ton commentaire ! MAIS ce n'est pas encore fini voyons :p il reste encore un épilogue, alors la fin n'est pas encore créée. Alors ne m'étrangle pas xD en tout cas encore merci à toi, j'espère que tu seras encore éblouie jusqu'à la fin :)_

_**Lilou** : merci beaucoup à toi Lilou pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'écris de moins en moins, mais j'essaie toujours de faire quelque chose de pas trop mal alors j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira ! Encore merci, bisous !_

_**Hinatamisa**__ : ooooh merci infiniment pour ce compliment Hinatamisa ! Il y a pourtant de bien meilleures fanfictions que la mienne, si tu veux en lire, je te donnerais les liens ) mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Il y a l'épilogue !_

_**Daashie** : Daashie. Que te dire, à part que j'ai été réellement touchée par tous tes compliments. Le fait que tu me dises que tu as même pleuré sur certains chapitres me fait encore plus rougir. Vraiment… merci. C'est le genre de commentaires que j'adore avoir, et qui me donne encore plus envie de me déchirer dans mes fictions. Ecrire un bouquin ? Ce serait un peu mon rêve oui *_* je ne sais pas si ça se concrétisera un jour mais, promis, je te contacterais ! xD_  
_Je te confirme qu'avoir une santé mentale perturbée, ce n'est pas grave ! :'D la preuve, j'écris en étant une gougoule finie ! :p_  
_La suite… Ah, l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, sincèrement. J'appréhende, mais bon :) fais moi confiance pour essayer de rendre une fin digne de ce nom !_  
_Honnêtement, sache que ta review était parfaite ! Tant d'éloges m'ont fait énormément plaisir, alors vraiment, encore une fois, MERCI à toi !_  
_Des bisous à toi aussi, Mireba._

_**Missdee**__ : je suis très honorée d'avoir fait office de purgatoire pour toi missdee ) merci infiniment pour ta review. Moi aussi j'ai vécu une sorte d'histoire similaire, elle s'est certes mal passée à une époque mais aujourd'hui je reparle à mon ex meilleur ami, qui ne l'est plus du tout xD enfin, encore merci, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira ! :)_

_**Sabina**__ : merci beaucoup Sabina :D je suis contente de savoir que ma fiction t'ait plu, et ce même si tu n'aimes pas Naruto. Les UA sont faciles pour cela x) ne tombe pas en dépression ! La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! _

_**Yayhia**__ : NE MEURS PAS ! Pas encore du moins, attends l'épilogue ! Je plaisante, je plaisante xD merci pour ta review Yayhia. Ah par contre, tu vas être exaucée. Tu aimes les longs chapitres ? Oh, comme tu vas aduler la longueur de l'épilogue alors 8D encore merci pour le soutien ! _

_**Yoshi-Sama**__: Encore une qui a voulu me tuer… :'D je plaisante, je plaisante ! Merci à toi Yoshi d'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait très plaisir. Concernant Sakura, et bien… disons que c'était le contrecoup qui a fait qu'elle a réagit ainsi. Je peux bien la comprendre, mais ne t'en fais pas ! Les choses s'arrangeront, il faut juste du temps… Comme le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire l'épilogue xD_

_Ne pleure pas voyons, tout finira par s'arranger ) mais je comprends aussi que la réaction de Sakura puisse te donner des envies de meurtres. Il lui faut juste du temps pour pardonner :) c'est légitime en soi. Si j'ai ressenti de la peine ? Hum… je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire susciterait autant d'émotions chez les lecteurs. Mais j'admets que j'éprouve une certaine émotion en écrivant, je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais il y a bien quelque chose. C'est la même chose pour l'épilogue, que tu pourras lire prochainement !_

_Ne t'excuse pas des reproches, c'est ça la définition même d'une review ! ) et je ne te déteste pas ! Merci encore pour ta review, et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira !_

_Bisous, Mireba._

_**Vertococo**__ : ne te torture plus ! La voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et merci encore ! _

_**Miss-Chachoou**__ : tout le monde veut me tuer décidément.. xD je n'ai pas craqué car ça aurait été trop facile, enfin, pas tout de suite. Les faire se réconcilier directement aurait été bien trop simple à mon goût. Je suis contente tout de même que mon histoire te plaise :B et ouiiii ! Naruto est le seul de gentil, sans oublier Saï que je vénère xD  
C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de possibilités pour la fin de ma fiction, je te remercie pour ton idée mais :B je l'ai déjà en tête ma fin ) j'espère qu'elle te plaira d'ailleurs ! Et je n'oublierai pas de te prévenir ! )  
Encore merci à toi, amicalement, Mireba :)_

_**Charlight**__ : héhé, j'adore savoir que tu étais sous le choc 8D merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça me touche encore plus de savoir que c'est un sasusaku comme tu penses qu'il doit d'être, vraiment, ça m'émeut. Promis, ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. Il faut simplement un peu de temps pour que les choses se tassent, c'est normal. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira et sera une fin à la hauteur de tes espérances, je l'espère vivement ! Encore merci à toi, Mireba._

_**Carla**__: ma chère amie, tu risques fort de mettre deux heures à lire l'épilogue, je m'en excuse grandement. Tes compliments m'ont fait énormément rosir, vraiment, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Savoir que j'ai su rendre la raison qui fait que Sasuke l'ai rejetée, réelle, me fait pousser des cris de joie en mon for intérieur. Je gagatise. Le fait qu'elle se coupe les cheveux était réellement voulu, dans le sens où tu l'entends d'ailleurs. Elle fait une croix sur son passé, pour mieux rebondir dans l'avenir. Mais… non, pas de spoils, je te laisse tout découvrir avec l'épilogue qui j'espère, du fond du cœur, t'émerveillera et te laissera l'impression que cette histoire vaut le coup d'œil. Des bisous à toi, Mireba._

_**Angie**__ : Angie, je te promets que ça ne se finira pas comme ça. Malheureusement, il ne reste qu'un épilogue qui j'espère, te plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci pour ta review, Mireba._

_**BKN**__ : xD je sais pas quoi dire devant ta review. Merci ? :'D_

_**Lorys**__ : malgré que tu n'aie pas laissé de deuxième review, après que tes émotions se soient tassées D je me doute que ça t'a transcendée. J'ose espérer que l'épilogue te ravira tout autant._

Voilà… Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, hormis vous souhaiter une excellente lecture, et de savourer ce chapitre jusqu'au bout. On se retrouve après !

* * *

_« Les sentiments sont toujours là, semblant être enfouis. Rien ne perdure, rien ne s'oublie. Et nous, que sommes-nous censés devenir l'un pour l'autre… sinon ceci ? » __S. Haruno & S. Uchiwa_

Des minutes. Des heures. Voir inexorablement défiler les jours, les compter un par un… puis ensuite les semaines. Jamais le temps ne m'a paru aussi court, peut-être même un peu trop. L'automne est arrivé à une vitesse telle que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte que l'été était définitivement derrière nous. Emportant ses erreurs avec lui. Les cerisiers perdent peu à peu leurs feuilles, comme s'ils les pleuraient à tour de rôle sans que je ne me lasse de les contempler. A longueur de journée, mon visage est tourné vers la cour, tantôt rivé sur les arbres, tantôt sur le ciel. A croire que je m'ennuie, et pourtant… Les cours ne me sont plus aussi indifférents qu'avant, je les travaille chaque soir avec minutie, rattrapant mon retard au fur et à mesure. J'ai le temps d'y penser désormais. Plus un seul obstacle ne semble se dresser sur ma route. Me forçant à délaisser la vue, je décale ma tête de quelques centimètres pour offrir un sourire à ma voisine, Hinata me le rendant avec autant de spontanéité. Probablement qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir elle aussi, trop fière pour le reconnaître ouvertement. Il faut avouer que les cours de biologie ne sont pas les plus passionnants qui soient, disons le clairement, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Mais pour me donner un semblant de conscience, je prends quelques notes en faisant mine de m'impliquer dans le cours. Et la voix monotone d'Orochimaru-sensei ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, j'ai même davantage l'impression qu'il nous rabâche la même chose à chaque fois ! Ma main se pose sur ma bouche pour masquer un bâillement et le bruit salvateur de la sonnerie résonne dans la salle, m'offrant le luxe de pouvoir m'étirer à mon aise et ainsi faire craquer mes articulations.

-Ce cours n'était pas très intéressant, entends-je murmurer à ma droite, étonnée qu'elle le reconnaisse elle-aussi.

-Ah ça… Aussi ennuyeux que les précédents, je ramènerai un jeu de cartes la prochaine fois histoire de tuer le temps.

Un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres et je souris à mon tour, jusqu'à ce que l'envie de bâiller me prenne à nouveau, sans que je ne cherche à la réfréner cette fois-ci.

-Pitié, retentit une voix ennuyée dans mon dos, reconnaissant sans peine sa propriétaire. Achevez-moi les filles, vous n'imaginez même pas comment je m'ennuie ferme toute seule à l'autre bout !

-Demande si tu peux rapprocher ton bureau des nôtres, lui suggérai-je en me retournant vers elle d'un air narquois.

-Si seulement ! gémit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de les braquer de nouveau sur mon visage, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Tu as les yeux brillants Sakura, comme si tu avais envie de pleurer…

-Que veux-tu, la biologie m'émeut tellement que je ne peux pas me retenir de verser quelques larmes pour elle…

Juste le temps d'un simple regard entendu entre nous trois, pour que nous éclations de rire sans avoir à se préoccuper du reste de la classe. Ce genre d'atmosphère est des plus relaxants, encore un moment qui ne me fait regretter aucunement ma présence à leurs côtés. Parce que je les adore à ma manière, autant l'une que l'autre. Alors oui, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici avec elles. Rangeant mes affaires sous mon bureau, je sors la boîte à bento de mon sac et me lève pour laisser Ino s'asseoir à ma place, Hinata rapprochant son bureau du mien.

-Il le sait au moins, que tu as prévu une portion de plus spécialement pour lui ? demande Ino en désignant le petit paquet dans ma main.

-Non, je vais le toper avant qu'il n'aille à la cafétéria. Jalouse ?

-Absolument pas, je ne suis pas aussi mesquine, répond-t-elle dans une petite moue faussement détachée. Ne t'étonne pas ensuite si il y a encore des ragots qui traînent dans les couloirs.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout a été dissipé depuis. Compte sur moi pour bien jouer mon rôle d'intermédiaire entre vous, lançai-je dans un petit clin d'œil narquois, ses joues se teintant subitement d'un joli rouge de gêne.

Touché. Vraiment, Ino est absolument adorable. Et très encline pour être titillée de cette manière ! Fière de l'effet provoqué, j'en profite alors pour tourner les talons et me faufiler entre les bureaux pour me diriger vers la sortie.

-Profites-en bien sale peste ! rétorque alors une voix dans le fond de la salle, à laquelle je réponds par un petit signe victorieux en leur souriant à pleine dents, sans me soucier des drôles de regards braqués dans ma direction.

L'habitude, bien que je sache maintenant que ce n'est plus lié à ce qu'il s'est passé. Toutes les tensions sont redescendues à présent, et ce n'en est que meilleur. Fredonnant une musique entre mes lèvres, j'avance d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers pour aller à l'encontre de mon rendez-vous, m'ayant devancée comme toujours.

-Comment tu fais pour sortir aussi vite à chaque fois ?

-J'y suis bien obligé pour pouvoir échapper à la ruée dans la cafétéria. D'ailleurs si on pouvait accélérer…

-Figure-toi que j'ai eu la brillante idée de me lever plus tôt pour préparer mon bento moi-même, commençai-je, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Et comme j'ai visiblement la main lourde, il y en a bien assez pour deux personnes. Ça t'intéresse ?

Son visage prend soudainement un air sérieux, faisant mine de réfléchir tandis que je roule des yeux, attendant la vieille vanne.

-C'est vrai que ça me tente bien mais d'un autre côté, je crains peut-être pour ma vie. Si c'est bien toi qui l'a préparé…

Du Saï tout craché en somme.

-Allez, je veux bien prendre le risque, ajoute t-il en m'assénant un petit coup sur le sommet du crâne.

Un rapide coup de poing dans son ventre en guise de réplique, puis il m'attrape la main en esquissant un léger rire avant de m'emboîter le pas. Il serait aisé de se méprendre sur la nature de notre relation, trop facilement même. Rien n'a pourtant changé durant ces dernières semaines, et si nous ne sortons pas ensemble, cela ne nous empêche pas d'être davantage proche l'un de l'autre. Disons que j'ai enfin pris la peine de donner la priorité à d'autres choses, et notre amitié en fait partie. Quelques minutes suffisent pour que nous atteignons notre destination hebdomadaire et je m'assois à même le sol en frissonnant légèrement, me maudissant d'avoir laissé ma veste à l'intérieur.

-Il va bientôt falloir qu'on songe à se trouver un autre coin pour manger le midi, lâchai-je dans une grimace, frictionnant mes cuisses d'un mouvement rapide. Ça sent l'hiver.

-Je vais nous chercher ça alors, répond t-il en s'asseyant à ma droite. Et plus confortable aussi, parce que le bitume, ça va bien cinq minutes…

-Chochotte, répliquai-je en tirant la langue. On s'en fiche de l'endroit, du moment qu'on peut être tranquille.

-C'est vrai. Bon, tu me montres l'horreur ? lance t-il dans son éternel sourire moqueur tandis que je le fustige d'un regard noir, pour poser la boîte sur mes genoux et en dénouer la serviette qui l'entoure.

D'un geste lent, j'en sors alors deux paires de baguettes et le lui en tend une, avant d'ôter le couvercle.

-Ça alors, ça a presque l'air comestible ! Mes félicitations Sakura, te voilà une parfaite Yamato Nadeshiko maintenant.

-Et attends, tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! répondis-je dans un large sourire, posant la boîte entre nous. Bon appétit !

Faisant mine d'hésiter, il me lance un vague regard suspicieux avant de se servir un grossier morceau d'omelette, m'incitant à me servir à mon tour. Un petit silence s'installe le temps que nous mangeons, moi, contemplant l'hideux paysage qui nous entoure. Les grillages du terrain de sport font un peu office de barreaux de prison, il serait judicieux qu'ils les fassent enlever tout de même. Oui, c'est ici que nous avons décidé d'élire domicile le temps de notre pause déjeuner. Pas très convivial certes, mais c'est le premier endroit qui nous est venu à l'esprit pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement et à l'abri de tout commérage.

-En réalité, commence t-il à murmurer, m'incitant à tourner la tête. Tu avais prémédité ton coup pas vrai ?

Grillée. Un vague sourire se forme sur la commissure de mes lèvres, tandis qu'il plonge son regard amusé dans le mien. Je haïrai toujours sa détestable perspicacité.

-Tu ne manges que des sandwichs, alors je me suis dit que ce serait plus sain pour toi de manger un vrai repas pour une fois.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, mais vu que c'est visiblement toi qui l'a fait…

-Va te faire cuire des œufs ! répliquai-je en feignant de bouder, avant d'enfourner une bouchée de riz dans ma bouche.

-Haha, je te taquine voyons. Je suis touché au contraire, merci pour cette délicate attention Sakura.

-Bof, c'est rien, t'as vu ce que y'avait dedans… lâchai-je en levant les yeux en l'air, satisfaite malgré tout.

-Tu as du te lever super tôt pour préparer ça mine de rien. Tu t'es encore cognée la tête hier soir ou quoi ? ajoute t-il dans un petit sourire narquois, me faisant vaguement froncer les sourcils.

-Hé, je ne suis pas complètement maladroite crétin ! En fait je n'arrivais pas à dormir, du coup je me suis levée à quatre heures pour bosser mes cours et puis j'ai eu l'idée de préparer mon bento et…

Son regard devenu étrangement inquiet m'oblige à me couper dans mon élan, l'étonnement passant alors dans mes prunelles. Ça, je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie vraiment…

-Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je bêtement, totalement perplexe.

-Dis-moi Sakura, ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-D'être insomniaque au point de te lever trois heures plus tôt que d'ordinaire… pour bosser tes cours en plus. Elle est passée où la Sakura tête en l'air et toujours endormie ?

-Hé oh ! m'écriai-je en le frappant à l'épaule, sans omettre de le fustiger d'un énième regard meurtrier. Mes résultats scolaires ont toujours été impeccables depuis que je suis entrée dans ce lycée, alors je ne te permets pas de critiquer mon comportement.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est juste… bizarre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais les examens préparatoires d'entrée à l'université par exemple, tu as encore de la marge devant toi.

Bon, je reconnais qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort sur ce point. Mais ça m'énerve aussi qu'il me questionne de cette manière, pire, qu'il puisse me sonder avec autant d'insistance, cherchant imperceptiblement à lire en moi. Encore aujourd'hui.

-Je sais bien mais… j'aime travailler. Voilà tout, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, avant de détourner le regard pour ne plus avoir à subir l'implacable profondeur du sien.

Comment plomber l'ambiance en moins d'une minute… Vraiment, je devrais apprendre à tenir ma langue de temps en temps. Parce que je sais très bien à quoi il pense, quel sujet il aimerait que nous abordions ensemble… et non. Ça, je n'en veux pas. Je n'en veux plus. Ces innombrables et douloureux souvenirs… Tous, balayés par l'automne. Bien décidée à passer outre ses réflexions, je prends ma boîte pour la refermer et renouer le tissu rêche autour d'elle, dans un geste hargneux qui provoque un bref soupir sur ma droite.

-Ça va bientôt être l'heure, murmure t-il en se redressant avec souplesse sur ses jambes. Tu m'accompagnes au distributeur ?

Me détendant légèrement devant son regard plus neutre, j'acquiesce de la tête avant d'attraper la main tendue dans ma direction pour me relever à mon tour. Il m'emboîte alors le pas d'une démarche souple, tandis que je marche en traînant un peu derrière, époussetant ma jupe d'une main et rongeant mon frein par la même occasion. Bien que la discussion soit à présent close, ça m'agace d'avoir suscité de l'inquiétude chez lui. Sans rire, je ne me suis jamais portée aussi bien que durant ces derniers jours ! Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour mon entourage, je veux simplement savourer pleinement ces moments passés avec eux, sans avoir à le regretter après. Et je veux leur être utile, pour pouvoir leur rendre la pareille à mon tour. Je ne désire rien d'autre. Entrant de nouveau dans le lycée, je continue de le suivre sans piper mot et constate avec dépit l'impressionnante queue d'élèves devant le distributeur, de quoi réfréner radicalement mon envie de thé vert ! Mon attention se focalise soudainement sur les longs cheveux d'un rose bien plus vif que le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir s'échappant des lèvres de Saï m'incite à relever la tête, croisant le bref regard interrogateur lancé par-dessus son épaule.

-Jus de fruits ou thé ?

-Thé s'il te plaît, répondis-je en le gratifiant d'un faible sourire pour le remercier. Tu veux de la monnaie ?

-Garde tes piécettes va, rétorque t-il dans un petit rictus en montrant son portefeuille. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, alors tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dehors sur un banc.

M'écartant de la file pour libérer la place, je tourne les talons pour retourner dans la cour, un léger vent glacial s'engouffrant sous ma jupe. Vraiment, j'aurais du prendre ma veste… Repérant un endroit libre à une dizaine de mètres, j'avance vers celui-ci d'un pas rapide et m'y assieds en frissonnant, le contact froid du banc en pierre me donnant la chair de poule. Soufflant sur mes mains pour les réchauffer, je les frotte l'une contre l'autre avant de lancer un regard sur le ciel, d'un gris presque proche du blanc. Oui, l'hiver approche à grands pas. Etrangement, je n'ai jamais autant haï cette saison qu'en ce moment. Avant, cette période de l'année aurait pu avoir de l'importance pour moi, me rassurer, m'apporter un quelconque espoir, mais… aujourd'hui, cette lubie est brisée. Non, elle l'était déjà, bien avant même. Elle l'était déjà. Même mon cœur en reflète les couleurs. Terne, froid. L'hiver…

-Il ne va pas tarder à neiger… murmurai-je d'une voix basse, le regard perdu, absorbée par mes pensées.

-On dirait bien oui, s'élève une voix familière à ma droite. Alors que nous ne sommes qu'au début de novembre. Plus rien n'a de sens aujourd'hui.

Ah, ces mots sont tellement véridiques… Eux au moins, ont du sens. Le remerciant dans un murmure, je porte la canette déjà ouverte à mes lèvres, appréciant la chaleur du liquide ambré qui se déverse dans ma gorge. Ça me revigore et me redonne de l'énergie pour la suite, sans compter qu'il va m'en falloir une masse, si je veux espérer suivre l'endurance de Gaï-sensei. Chacun de nous boit sa boisson en silence, et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ça ne doit pas se reproduire, jamais. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tourne la tête, prête à parler lorsqu'une main se pose doucement sur la mienne, reposant sur l'un de mes genoux.

-Désolé de t'avoir mis la pression tout à l'heure, souffle t-il dans un murmure, le regard rivé vers le sol. Je t'ai forcée à te justifier, c'était vraiment déplacé de ma part. C'est juste que…

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

Mes doigts entrelacent les siens et je laisse un léger sourire gagner mon visage, tandis qu'il tourne son visage vers moi, les prunelles onyx reflétant son anxiété. Pressant un peu plus sa main, le sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

-Je vais bien, Saï, murmurai-je à nouveau, fermement convaincue par mes propos. Je vais vraiment bien.

Les traits de son visage se détendent peu à peu, et je souris davantage pour le rassurer. Que ce soit Saï ou quelqu'un d'autre en face de moi, je n'ai pas à mentir sur mes sentiments. Je vais bien. Mieux. Vraiment mieux. Et il n'y a aucune raison que cela se reproduise, et ce avec qui que ce soit. Un soupir soulagé s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne décale son regard de quelques centimètres, m'offrant la vue de son profil.

-Je… ça me rassure de te l'entendre dire. Je m'inquiétais un peu.

-Et moi je t'assure que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi tu…

-Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu vos voix devant le distributeur !

A l'entente de cette voix, je lâche sa main puis relève aussitôt la tête pour croiser le sourire amical de Tayuya, une brique de lait à la main. Sans le savoir, elle vient de me sauver la mise en coupant Saï dans son élan. Car quelque chose me dit que je viens bizarrement d'échapper à une nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire…

-Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? demande-t-elle dans un petit sourire, visiblement gênée.

-Pas du tout, répondis-je en lui renvoyant la pareille, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à ma gauche, pas mécontente de mettre ainsi court à la discussion. Motivée pour les deux prochaines heures ?

-Ah, ne m'en parles pas, gémit-elle en s'asseyant, tout en sirotant sa boisson avec une paille. En rentrant chez moi, je ne trouve même plus la force de travailler mes cours alors que dieu sait que j'en ai besoin ! Rien que d'y penser ça me désespère…

Un petit rire me gagne devant l'expression déconfite qu'elle arbore et la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit à ce moment précis, me faisant vaguement soupirer. Dommage, je serais bien restée assise à discuter un peu plus longtemps. Le silence de Saï me paraît un peu inquiétant, nous emboîtant le pas tandis que nous poursuivons notre débat sur les cours à réviser pour les examens, une part de mon esprit focalisé sur la question qu'il comptait me poser. Enfin, j'ai ma petite idée. Cependant, son geste de salut au moment de nous séparer m'a semblé distant, peut-être m'en veut-il d'avoir profité de la présence de Tayuya pour éluder sa question. Mais, au fond de lui, il le sait. J'en suis certaine. Tout en revêtant ma tenue de sport, je continue de répondre à certaines questions de cours posées par Tayuya et d'autres filles, ravie de pouvoir leur apporter mon aide. Puis, il me semble sentir un regard dans ma direction et je baisse les yeux vers Hinata, peinant à attacher ses cheveux en une lâche queue de cheval.

-Un coup de main peut-être ? demandai-je d'une voix amusée, avant de m'avancer vers elle.

-C-Ce n'est pas de refus oui. Je t'envie tu sais.

-Tu m'envies ?

-A fond oui ! renchérit la jolie blonde à sa gauche, achevant de nouer ses lacets sous mon regard perplexe. Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'aimerais avoir tes cheveux durant les cours de sport !

-Chiche de les couper ? lançai-je d'un air taquin, la voyant secouer farouchement la tête.

-Oh que non ! Contrairement à toi, une coupe courte ne m'irait absolument pas. Et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier la manière dont tu t'es fait sauter dessus en te pointant au lycée avec ta nouvelle coupe. C'était franchement épique.

-Ça tu l'as dit…

Oh que non, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce jour. Non seulement je l'ai terriblement appréhendé, mais comme le souligne Ino, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse prendre une telle tournure…

_A peine ai-je franchi les grilles du portail que je ressens l'étrange impression d'être épiée, mise à nue, comme si l'on cherchait à percer le mystère qui entoure ma nouvelle apparence. Mais ils ne savent pas, ils ne savent rien de moi. Ce qu'ils croient comprendre, ce n'est rien, rien comparé à ce qu'il en est réellement. Serrant fermement la anse de mon sac, je poursuis mon chemin, tâchant difficilement d'ignorer les innombrables regards qui me transpercent de toute part. Des sifflements suggestifs sur mon passage me font lever les yeux au ciel et je réprime un énième soupir, ayant arrêté de les compter dès lors que j'ai quitté mon lit. Courage, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de mettre à nouveau les pieds au lycée. Je sais sur qui je peux compter, je sais en qui avoir confiance. Et surtout, je ne suis pas seule. Tout ira bien. Montant péniblement les marches des escaliers menant au couloir de nos salles, j'avance la tête haute, bien décidée à mettre à profit ces quelques jours de réflexion sur moi-même. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, tout ira bien. Un rire masculin familier me sort de ma torpeur et je me fige un instant, redoutant quelque peu leurs réactions. Non, je n'ai pas à craindre quoique ce soit. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'inspire longuement avant de me décider à marcher de nouveau vers les voix apaisantes de mes amis. Doucement, je me fraye un chemin en m'écartant du groupe d'élèves qui traînaient devant moi et la discussion précédemment animée s'interrompt aussitôt, mon regard glissant avec lenteur vers les personnes me faisant face. Stupéfaction, incompréhension… inquiétude. Là sont les expressions se reflétant sur leurs visages. Evidemment._

_-Bonjour, murmurai-je avec douceur, ne voulant pas les brusquer plus qu'ils n'ont déjà l'air de l'être._

_Aucune réponse, ni aucune réaction de leur part. Rien, ni même le moindre clignement de paupière. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'ils se jettent à mon cou en poussant des cris de joie, sans compter que ça ne fait que trois jours que je n'ai pas mis les pieds au lycée, donc pas de quoi s'extasier non plus mais… Non, réfléchis un peu, c'est normal qu'ils ne disent rien. C'est moi qui ai ignoré leurs mails et leurs appels, moi qui leur ai causé du souci… La seule responsable de ce malaise, c'est… _

_-Je… Je suis vraiment… _

_-Trop sexy ! m'interrompt brusquement la voix forte et enjouée d'Idate, reconnaissable entre mille, me stoppant dans mon élan._

_Sur le point de m'incliner, j'esquisse une vague grimace et commence à me pencher lorsque des bras m'encerclent avec tellement de force que j'en ai sur le coup le souffle coupé, un léger parfum chatouillant mes narines. La pâleur de mes cheveux contraste avec l'intensité des longues mèches soyeuses qui encadre le visage de la personne qui me serre contre elle, légèrement plus petite que moi. Surprise de son geste, un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis qu'à mon tour, je serre Hinata contre moi, ressentant soudainement une immense affection envers elle. Comme lorsque Neji m'a raconté son histoire, comme lorsqu'elle a pleuré contre mon épaule. Vraiment, je m'en veux tellement…_

_-Je suis contente de te voir Sakura, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille, sa sincérité se ressentant au timbre de sa voix. Vraiment contente._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent un instant et je serre la mâchoire, avant de fermer les yeux, heureuse à souhait. _

_-Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous revoir Hinata._

_Un léger pouffement de sa part me fait également rire et elle se détache lentement de moi, m'offrant un tendre sourire qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Ça me rassure, me réconforte tellement…_

_-Je…_

_-Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un mail avec une photo de toi quand même ! me coupe Idate en s'avançant vers nous, le regard admiratif. Sans rire, tu es encore plus mignonne qu'avant avec cette coupe ! Ça me donne encore plus envie de te… Aïe !_

_-Calme tes ardeurs Casanova, rétorque la belle blonde qui vient de lui asséner une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Elle ne s'est sûrement pas coupé les cheveux pour que tu lui sautes dessus._

_-J'ai bien le droit de la complimenter non ? Vraiment, Sakura, tu es carrément à tomber, ça te donne un côté féline que j'adore !_

_-Féline ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil, un peu gênée par ses propos, bien qu'habituée à ses réflexions. _

_-Tigresse si tu préfères, ajoute t-il en souriant, aussi naturel qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu vas faire des ravages comme ça et…_

_Le regard noir lancé par les prunelles topazes d'Ino suffit à lui faire ravaler ses paroles, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer devant l'expression déconfite d'Idate, visiblement peu désireux de se faire frapper à nouveau. Lentement, celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie se tourne vers moi et son regard clair sonde longuement mon visage, s'attardant un court instant sur mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que nos prunelles se croisent et que je serre les poings, redoutant quelque peu sa fureur quant au fait que je n'ai pas daigné lui envoyer un mail. Je connais Ino, elle va me trucider. Mais contre toute attente, aucune expression de colère ne gagne son visage, et un doux sourire malicieux glisse sur ses lèvres._

_-Pas mal ta coupe, murmure-t-elle en m'affublant d'un clin d'œil mutin. Tu me donneras l'adresse de ton coiffeur._

_D'un seul regard, je sais qu'elle a compris. Il n'y a qu'avec Idate que j'ai échangé des sous-entendus à ce sujet, certes, mais je suis sûre qu'elle le savait. On ne s'est pas trouvées pour rien, elle et moi._

_-Merci, répondis-je d'un ton franc, laissant un sourire amusé me gagner également. Je savais que ça te…_

_-Sa… kura… chan ?_

_Mon cœur effectue un soubresaut dans ma poitrine à l'entente de mon nom, de cette voix, et de l'expression renvoyée par le visage d'Ino. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à quoi il fait référence, ou plutôt, pourquoi a-t-il eu l'air si désemparé en m'appelant. Lui, lui sait ce que signifie mon geste. Ce que cela signifiait… Avalant péniblement ma salive, je force alors mes membres à se mouvoir pour faire face au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés, dont le regard trahit sa stupéfaction, sans parler de l'anxiété présente dans l'azur de ses yeux. _

_-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as… souffle t-il d'un trait, le regard hagard._

_Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde, non, mais le résultat de mon choix. Ce que mon cœur a choisi. Et Naruto l'a compris, dès lors qu'il a aperçu ma silhouette devant lui. Probablement même dès lors qu'il ne m'a pas vue au lycée, le lendemain. Et peut-être, sans doute même, avait-il tenté de se convaincre que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Autant que j'ai tenté d'y croire, il y a longtemps maintenant. En vain. Ça me ferait presque éprouver une espèce de culpabilité envers lui. Croisant enfin son regard, je laisse une de mes mains passer entre les mèches roses retombant doucement sur mes épaules. Fermement décidée._

_-J'ai simplement décidé de changer de look Naruto. Rien de plus._

_Ses prunelles s'écarquillent lentement suite à ma phrase, tandis que je demeure droite, le regard rivé dans le sien. Rien, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Je n'ai ni à me justifier, ni à faire machine arrière sur ma décision. Résolue, jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que mon regard s'égare sur le côté pour rencontrer au loin d'autres prunelles, que je me serais bien passée de croiser aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, hier… demain. C'est la dernière fois. Alors, il peut bien me dévisager autant de temps qu'il le souhaite, se rendre pleinement compte de ce que j'ai fait, ça n'a pas d'importance. Oui, désormais, ça m'est indifférent. Il m'est indifférent. Avoir coupé mes cheveux, c'est comme avoir définitivement tranché les liens qui nous liaient. Comme avoir mis un terme aux sentiments qui nous unissaient, qu'ils fussent d'amitié, d'amour… Aujourd'hui, cela appartient au passé. Tout, sans exception._

_-Sakura ? Tu n'entres pas ?_

_La voix d'Ino, combinée au bruit assourdissant de la sonnerie, me tire lentement de mes songes, et du regard onyx qui demeure plongé dans le mien. Puis mes paupières se ferment, un faible rictus se dessinant sur la commissure de mes lèvres._

_« Tu n'existes plus, Sasuke. »_

_Voilà, voilà les mots que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire, aussi cruels et abjects que ses propres paroles. Mais…_

_-J'arrive, murmurai-je d'une voix claire en rouvrant les yeux, sans les détourner._

_La dernière._

_-Je suis toute à vous maintenant, m'écriai-je d'une voix enjouée en tournant les talons, les cheveux frottant doucement contre mes épaules._

_Marchant à la rencontre de mes amies qui me renvoient le même sourire, j'entre dans la classe en éclatant de rire, étrangement prise d'une euphorie. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai l'ultime impression de me sentir enfin… libérée ? Soulagée ? C'est un nouvel avenir qui m'ouvre ses bras, un avenir que j'espère radieux, unique. Un avenir dans lequel Sasuke ne sera pas. Oui. Délestée de ce poids insoutenable, dont j'ai cru ne pouvoir me défaire, tout semble différent maintenant. C'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois que je croisais son regard énigmatique, impassible, détestable… envoûtant. La dernière._

-Devant toi Ino !

-Hein ? Ah !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois ma meilleure amie s'élancer en avant pour tenter de renvoyer la balle mais celle-ci rebondit sur le sol deux secondes trop tôt, devant les regards déconfits des autres membres de l'équipe.

-La victoire va à l'équipe B !

Brusquement, des ovations résonnent du côté du terrain des gagnantes tandis que j'applaudis tout de même les perdantes, Hinata faisant de même à mes côtés. Si Ino et Tayuya semblent fermement dégoûtées d'avoir perdu, les cris de joie poussés par Tenten et ses coéquipières me fait doucement rire, m'amusant de les voir exulter de la sorte. Echangeant un regard entendu avec la jolie brune qui m'accompagne, je me redresse sur mes jambes et l'aide à se relever à son tour, avant de marcher à leur rencontre en souriant.

-Ne rougissez pas de votre défaite les filles, leur lançai-je en tapant dans mes mains pour les réconforter. Je trouve que vous vous êtes bien battues, sincèrement.

-Tu parles ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de me bouger assez vite pour rattraper la dernière balle, gémit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel, légèrement essoufflée. J'ai vraiment deux pieds gauches !

-C'est de ma faute, intervient Tayuya en s'éventant d'une main, se recoiffant de l'autre. J'ai été lente à la détente pour te prévenir, je n'avais pas vu la feinte de Tenten.

-Non, non, c'est moi qui ai tout fait foiré !

Les voir s'excuser l'une après l'autre pour un simple match de volley-ball me donne légèrement envie de ricaner devant leur comportement, mais il vaut mieux que je m'en abstienne pour ne pas avoir à subir leur courroux. Nous éloignant pour libérer le terrain en vue du prochain match, nous regagnons notre place précédente en s'asseyant en cercle pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Le trio que nous formions avec Hinata et Ino, est aujourd'hui un quatuor, Tayuya pleinement intégrée auprès de mes deux amies. Si Hinata reste encore un peu discrète, elle est cependant bien plus ouverte que lors des premières semaines qui ont suivi notre rencontre. Et je la préfère comme cela, épanouie, souriante, et toujours pleine de gentillesse. Quant aux deux autres, je serais bien incapable de dire ce qui les différencie tant elles se ressemblent toutes les deux. Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé, j'ai un peu appréhendé qu'Ino ne décide de mettre Tayuya à l'écart et de la prendre en grippe, mais étrangement, ça n'a été rien de tout cela. Sans doute que le changement de comportement de cette dernière a beaucoup influencé la donne, mais, à mon avis, il n'y a pas que ça. Quand je dis qu'elles se ressemblent, j'entends par là leur caractère. Il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre, aussi bien dans la connerie que dans l'euphorie. Alors oui, ce n'est que pur bonheur que d'être assise à leurs côtés, à discuter naturellement de tout et de rien, sans avoir à penser au lendemain.

-Etant donné que les examens approchent, que penseriez-vous de réviser ensemble ? Ça permettrait à chacune de combler ses lacunes dans les cours qu'elle n'a pas compris en demandant de l'aide aux autres.

-Mais quelle super idée ! s'exclame Ino d'un air enjoué, visiblement emballée par ma proposition, émanant ce midi de la jeune femme face à moi, avec qui j'échange un bref clin d'œil. On pourrait passer plusieurs dimanches après-midi à la bibliothèque municipale !

-Ça risque d'être assez bruyant non ?

-Moins que la bibliothèque du lycée en tout cas.

-S-Si ce n'est que ça, on peut faire ça chez moi si vous voulez, murmure doucement Hinata à ma gauche, nous incitant à la regarder. Ma maison est plutôt spacieuse, alors ça serait plus convivial que d'aller dans un lieu public. Enfin, seulement si vous…

-Je t'adore Hinata ! l'interrompt la belle blonde en face d'elle en se jetant à son cou, nous faisant toutes éclater de rire.

Oui, vraiment, je suis heureuse d'être ici avec elles. Heureuse de me savoir entourée par des personnes aussi exceptionnelles, qui ne me laisseront jamais tomber. Des personnes que je compte bien garder dans mon cœur, aussi longtemps qu'il me sera possible de le faire.

-Bon, alors il n'y a plus qu'à mettre ça en place. Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas tes parents Hinata ? demandai-je en lui adressant un petit sourire, auquel elle répond tout aussi spontanément en secouant la tête.

-Au contraire, ils seront ravis de savoir que j'invite des amies à la maison. Je… Je pourrais inviter Saï et Idate aussi non ?

-Oh oui, invite donc Saï… lâchai-je dans un rictus goguenard à l'attention d'Ino, me le rendant par une affreuse grimace. Après Idate, je ne sais pas. Il a beau être en terminale, on dirait bien que son cerveau stagne depuis la seconde…

-Neji pourrait l'aider, nous aider même. Je révise régulièrement avec lui.

-Ah, il va falloir qu'on invite une autre personne alors ! m'écriai-je en lançant un bref regard furtif au loin, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Qui donc ?

-La plus grande admiratrice de ton cousin. Tenten bien sûr.

Nouveau fou rire, décidément, on ne doit pas passer inaperçues aujourd'hui. Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, pas pour une conversation typiquement féminine du moins. Vraiment, je suis comblée. Un coup de sifflet retentit dans le gymnase et je tourne la tête pour regarder les autres joueuses se mettre en place, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion encore animée de mes comparses. Mes yeux parcourent brièvement les groupes sur le point de disputer un match, jusqu'à se poser l'espace de quelques secondes sur une personne bien précise. Une autre personne dont l'existence m'indiffère totalement aujourd'hui. Délaissant sa silhouette, je commence à me retourner lorsque des cris de protestation en provenance du terrain nous interpellent toutes, incitant à tourner nos têtes vers la scène.

-Bouge-toi un peu pétasse ! La balle ne va pas se renvoyer toute seule !  
-C'est pas possible d'être empotée à ce point sérieux !

Si je ne reconnais pas les propriétaires de ces voix, celle à qui ces paroles désagréables sont destinées ne m'est pas inconnue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit, et ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que je feins de m'en rendre compte. Seulement, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui les pousse à agir de la sorte. Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Et Kin, et les autres filles qui prétendaient être son amie, ne peuvent-elles pas réagir ?

-Ces filles ne sont même pas dans notre classe, entendis-je murmurer Ino à côté, le ton légèrement réprobateur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'acharnent comme ça sur elle ? Elles ne la connaissent même pas.

-Ça fait un petit moment déjà, répond la voix de Tayuya, dénuée d'émotion. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elles font ça, d'autant plus que ça ne doit pas leur apporter grand-chose.

L'intonation de leurs voix, pourtant si proches, me semble lointaine, si lointaine… Mes émeraudes sont rivées vers la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate, sans vraiment la regarder non plus. _Ça ne doit pas leur apporter grand-chose_. Non, certes, mais certaines personnes ressentent le besoin de s'en prendre aux autres, comme ça, uniquement parce que ça leur plaît. Hinata est bien placée pour le savoir, l'ayant elle-même vécu. Mais… je n'ai pas à la prendre en pitié. Je n'ai pas à éprouver de la compassion envers Karin, même, je ne le veux pas. Ce qui peut lui arriver ne me concerne plus désormais. Peu m'importe de passer pour quelqu'un de cruel, je pense que c'est… légitime. Parfaitement légitime. Tout comme ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karin n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Tout appartient au passé. Alors oui, je préfère l'ignorer et me concentrer à nouveau sur les personnes qui m'entourent, reprenant notre discussion basée sur des choses futiles, des choses qui ne me blesseront pas. Je me sens bien, pourquoi me soucier du reste ?

Le cours de sport s'achevant sur deux défaites mémorables, j'en profite pour me rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques bouquins en vue des révisions prévues pour la soirée, adressant un sourire à l'élève responsable de la bibliothèque. Les filles sont probablement déjà parties, les ayant rapidement saluées pour me ruer jusqu'ici afin d'être sûre de mettre la main sur mes petits trésors. Mes livres calés sous le bras, je quitte l'immense pièce pour sortir du bâtiment, me stoppant dans mes pas en apercevant la personne appuyée contre le mur. Un sourire gagne son visage, que je lui renvoie avec franchise.

-Les filles m'ont dit que tu avais filé directement ici, commence Saï d'une voix moqueuse, adaptant sa démarche au rythme de mes pas. Je vois que tu as de quoi occuper tes insomnies…

-Très drôle cher ami, grinçai-je entre mes dents. Sache que je vise le haut du classement aux prochains examens !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment oui !

-L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit… Aïe !

Un petit rire sort de ses lèvres après que je l'eusse frappé sur l'arrière du crâne, et je lui lance un regard de défi, lui prouvant tout mon sérieux quant à mon ambition. Son ricanement se transforme en rictus amusé, et il n'a même pas le temps de se racler la gorge pour changer de sujet que j'ouvre la bouche, le devançant.

-Pour en revenir à notre discussion de ce midi Saï, quand je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, c'est que c'est réellement le cas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes davantage pour moi.

-C'est naturel pour moi de m'inquiéter pour toi tu sais, murmure t-il avec douceur, m'incitant à lever les yeux vers son visage. Nous sommes amis.

-Justement, répondis-je en riant légèrement. Si tu es mon ami, accède à ma requête et promets de ne plus te faire de souci pour moi !

-Ça, c'est impossible Sakura ! Rien qu'avec ta maladresse chronique, je suis obligé de m'inquiéter cent fois plus pour toi que pour n'importe qui d'autre !

Le regard meurtrier renvoyé par mes émeraudes suffit à lui faire ravaler toute autre réplique cynique, lui promettant mille souffrances s'il ne se taisait pas dans la seconde. Puis je reprends ma marche en direction du portail, à quelques mètres à peine, Saï sur mes talons. Je ne peux réfréner un soupir, sachant pertinemment que quoique je dise, ça ne changera pas sa manière de penser. Ça me rassure en un sens, me confinant dans l'idée que quoiqu'il puisse arriver dans l'avenir, je pourrais compter sur lui. Vraiment, j'espère vraiment être en mesure de lui rendre la pareille un jour. Je m'y emploierai, c'est une promesse.

-En fait, il y a autre chose que j'aurais souhaité évoqué avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois… décidée, disons prête, à en parler. Pas encore en tout cas.

Ses derniers mots me coupent dans mon élan et je me retourne lentement vers lui, abhorrant son visage devenu subitement fermé. Ah, s'il arbore une telle expression sur son visage, ça ne peut-être que…

-Tu parles de Sasuke ? soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, ayant inconsciemment décalé mon regard sur le côté.

-Sakura, ne t'oblige pas à…

-Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit ?

Relevant la tête, j'esquisse un faible sourire que je veux rassurant, davantage pour lui que pour moi. Enfin… je crois.

-Je vais bien Saï. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je ne mens pas en prétendant que c'est le cas.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi te mures-tu dans le silence ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me confier ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

Un instant, un court instant, mon cœur semble se serrer dans ma poitrine, m'infligeant une douleur bien misérable comparée à ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans le passé. Misérable, légère… et pourtant bien vive. Bon sang.

-Je t'adore tu sais, poursuit-il sur sa lancée, le regard un peu plus sombre qu'auparavant. J'adore la Sakura que je côtoie depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et tu n'imagines même pas comme ça me rassure de te savoir heureuse, sincèrement. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je commence à regretter l'époque où tu te confiais à moi sans que je n'ai besoin de te forcer la main. Tu me fais confiance, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? A mon sens, la réponse semble si évidente, alors pourquoi ne l'est-elle pas aussi à ses yeux ? Sans le savoir, il me met face à mes doutes, face à mes peurs… Peut-être, peut-être bien qu'un jour oui, je serais en mesure de me confier. Peut-être que j'en ressentirais simplement l'envie, comme une envie banale de raconter une histoire. Un jour, peut-être… mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce que…

-Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à y repenser, lui répondis-je, aussi sincère que possible.

L'expression de son regard change peu à peu, la colère laissant place à la peine. A la compassion.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à repenser à Sasuke.

A nouveau, cette désagréable sensation au creux de mon ventre. Ça va aller, il faut que ça aille. Je ne vais pas flancher pour si peu quand même, non ? Simplement… qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne que je ne désire pas étaler mes ressentis sur ce qu'il s'est passé, que je ne souhaite pas revenir en arrière… Je ne veux pas, je ne veux juste pas en parler.

-Saï, je suis désolée si…

-Ne me fais pas d'excuses. Surtout, ne t'excuses pas Sakura.

Puis il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient pour m'enlacer délicatement, ma tête se calant automatiquement contre son torse. L'habitude sans doute.

-Je… comprends, souffle t-il à mon oreille, comme un léger chuchotement. Je comprends Sakura.

Ses bras me serrent un peu plus contre lui, mes paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes, apaisée par la régularité de son rythme cardiaque.

-Quand tu te sentiras prête à en parler, je t'écouterai. Le moment venu, je t'écouterai.

Non, décidément, je ne mérite pas d'avoir un ami aussi exceptionnel que lui…

-Merci, chuchotai-je à mon tour, mes lèvres s'étirant sur un faible sourire. Mille fois merci.

Et alors que je me détache de son emprise, un bruit strident résonne dans la rue, nous faisant tous les deux sursauter sur le coup. Probablement une erreur… Mais de nouveau, un coup de klaxon se fait fermement entendre et à juger par l'expression arborée par Saï, c'est une connaissance. Me décidant alors à me retourner pour abhorrer notre interlocuteur, mes yeux s'écarquillent aussitôt en réalisant de qui il s'agit, et ce qui se semblait être du chagrin se mue instantanément en joie. C'est ce qu'il manquait pour parfaire mon allégresse, le revoir lui. Et aussi, il faudrait que j'aille voir Naruto. Pour m'excuser, si je lui ai paru distante. Ce que je ressens à son égard est mitigé, entre remord et regret. M'excuser… de ne pas avoir pu pardonner nos erreurs. Parce que je sais, au fond de moi je sais, qu'il l'espérait sincèrement. Il l'espérait…

… Et je l'en remercie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, la jeune femme aux cheveux rose pâle buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé, s'amusant de voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère s'affairer à couper les légumes avec minutie. Sakura était loin de soupçonner qu'il sache cuisiner quoique ce soit ! Il était dix-huit heures passées, cela faisait donc plus de deux heures que la jeune Haruno se trouvait en compagnie du jeune homme, sans qu'elle n'ait vu le temps passer tant elle passait un bon moment. Telle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu devant le lycée, au volant de sa voiture, un large sourire étiré sur les lèvres. Sa simple présence à ses côtés suffisait à lui mettre du baume au cœur. Ils s'étaient rendus à droite et à gauche, du quartier des commerces à une salle de jeux vidéos, sans omettre le café dans lequel ils s'étaient tout deux empiffrés de pâtisseries. Ils avaient ri, encore et encore, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et inconsciemment, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas doté d'un sixième sens qui l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait eu besoin de ça, besoin de se vider la tête, comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

-Tu peux goûter et me dire si c'est assez équilibré s'il te plaît ?

Relevant la tête du magazine qu'elle feuilletait, la jeune femme se leva et s'avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre son hôte, tendant une cuillère dans sa direction. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle se pencha pour goûter la sauce épaisse que contenait l'ustensile en bois, un mélange de saveurs se propageant aussitôt dans son palais. Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

-Hum, ça va.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que j'étais doué aux fourneaux !

-C'est bon, mais je pense que tu devrais quand même rajouter un peu plus de piment.

-N'importe quoi, il est parfait mon curry ! s'indigna l'aîné des Uchiwa en fustigeant celle qui se trouvait à sa droite, le regardant dans une moue faussement dépitée.

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa des épaules et le brun rumina dans sa barbe avant de goûter lui-même au plat qui mijotait tranquillement dans une grande casserole en cuivre. Une fois, deux fois… Non, il ne voyait décidément pas ce qui la gênait autant dans le goût de son curry. D'autant plus vu l'énorme part de cheese-cake à la fraise qu'elle avait engloutie à quatre heures !

-Navré, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais rajouter des épices, murmura t-il en passant la cuillère sous l'eau pour la rincer. Ça va être trop fort après.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il n'est pas encore suffisamment bien dosé, rétorqua Sakura en lui lançant un regard tout à fait sérieux. Je crois que tu as oublié une chose primordiale en quittant le Japon.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, totalement perplexe. Levant les yeux au ciel, son invitée ne put réprimer un soupir et décala son regard de quelques centimètres, se demandant lâchement si le destin n'avait pas tendance à s'acharner contre elle aujourd'hui. Itachi crut la voir mordre sa lèvre avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-Il y a une personne dans ta famille qui a horreur de tout ce qui est sucré. Voilà tout.

Il fallut un moment au brun avant de percuter sur les paroles de son amie, et lentement, il comprit ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ou plutôt à qui. Sauf qu'elle s'était arrangée pour détourner la chose, ou du moins pour ne pas avoir à prononcer son prénom. Elle s'était déjà forcée à le faire quelques heures auparavant, inutile de s'infliger cela une nouvelle fois. Itachi lui, la sondait de son regard onyx si semblable à celui de son frère, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu peiné par la situation. D'être peiné pour elle, mais aussi pour son cadet. Agacée d'être dévisagée de la sorte, comme s'il cherchait inconsciemment à percer son cœur, elle se décida de s'occuper elle-même de doser le mélange d'épices pour donner au curry le goût qu'elle escomptait, sous l'œil observateur de l'aîné des Uchiwa qui ne pipait mot.

-C'est mieux quand c'est épicé de toute manière, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, pour se convaincre que son geste n'était pas lié à cette personne qu'elle tentait d'effacer de son esprit. Tu verras.

Inutile de la contrarier davantage, elle semblait suffisamment perturbée pour qu'il n'ajoute autre chose. Il n'en pensait certes pas moins, mais se garderait de lui dire le fond de ses pensées. Enfin, encore espérait-il y arriver.

-Je te fais confiance, répondit-il simplement au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, la regardant se concentrer sur le dosage de piment.

La laissant se débrouiller dans ses petites affaires, il s'étira en baillant sans retenue avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une canette de bière, puis s'installa confortablement sur une chaise pour s'octroyer une petite pause bien méritée. Dès lors qu'il avait vue Sakura enlacée dans les bras du brun aux cheveux courts dont il ignorait l'identité, il avait compris que quelque chose la tracassait. Alors il s'était efforcé de lui redonner la pêche du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et y était finalement parvenu, du moins lui semblait-il. Visiblement, le simple fait de mentionner l'existence de son frère la rendait morose… Un détail lui revint brusquement en mémoire et il but lentement quelques gorgées, avant de reposer la canette dans un bruit sec.

-Le brun avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure, c'est qui ? Un élève de ta classe ?

-Non, il est en terminale avec Naruto.

Ah. Se pouvait-il que ce soit contre lui que Sasuke se soit battu ? Il se remémora ses propres paroles, l'air songeur. _T'avais réellement besoin de le frapper ?_ Vu la manière dont Sakura et cet inconnu étaient enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, nul doute que c'était lui. Itachi réprima un ricanement à l'idée que sans le montrer, son petit frère pouvait être extrêmement possessif, en plus d'être jaloux. Vraiment, il excellait dans l'art de masquer ses émotions.

-Et… Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? osa t-il lancer, le ton légèrement amusé.

Un petit rire s'éleva de la jeune femme, occupée à remuer le contenu de la casserole, et un instant, il pensa avoir visé juste.

-Je ne sors pas avec Saï non, répondit-elle en lui jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. C'est un ami, rien de plus.

Dommage.

-Vous aviez pourtant l'air très proches… ajouta t-il, un peu sceptique quant aux propos de son amie. Ça m'a rappelé l'époque où tu venais à la maison pour voir…

Imperceptiblement, Sakura se figea le temps de quelques secondes, ressentant à nouveau des picotements dans la poitrine. Encore. Elle s'agaçait elle-même. Itachi, gêné d'avoir failli gaffer une fois de plus, se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de s'emparer du magazine qui traînait sur la table et se mit à tourner les pages sans vraiment s'y intéresser, espérant que le temps finirait par dissiper le malaise régnant dans la pièce. D'un autre côté, l'attitude renfermée de Sakura confirmait ce qui le tracassait depuis un bon moment, seulement, il pensait avoir suffisamment remué le couteau dans la plaie comme cela. Elle, de son côté, savait pertinemment qu'Itachi n'attendait que son feu vert pour évoquer le sujet de son cadet. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait que son bien, bien sûr qu'il ne la mépriserait pas. Mais à l'instar de Saï, elle n'en parlerait pas à Itachi, quand bien même elle le considérait comme le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elle n'était pas prête. Se hâtant de terminer sa préparation, elle baissa le feu puis se lava les mains, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur.

-Bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix sourde, faisant sursauter le brun sur la chaise. Ma mère va me tuer si je ne rentre pas pour le dîner !

A peine se levait-il de sa chaise qu'elle s'était déjà ruée hors de la cuisine, prise de panique, attrapant sa veste accrochée au porte manteau pour l'enfiler tout aussi vite, en même temps que se débarrasser des chaussons prêtés par Itachi. Ce dernier la rejoignit dans le hall en traînant des pieds, légèrement dépité de ne pas avoir su réconforter son amie comme il l'aurait souhaité. Ou plutôt, de ne pas avoir su la rassurer. Si seulement elle s'était confié à lui plus tôt, les choses seraient tellement différentes aujourd'hui.

-Je vais te ramener, commença t-il en s'emparant de son manteau, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne l'interrompe dans son geste.

Il baissa un regard surpris vers la jeune fille, cette dernière lui renvoyant un petit sourire plein de malice.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais sprinter pour rentrer aussi vite que possible. Et promis, ajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard d'encre soucieux, je ferais attention. Je t'envoie un mail dès que j'arrive.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt de le faire oui, répondit-il en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux, un sourire attendri sur le visage, brusquement interpellé par un infime détail. Ils ont drôlement poussé depuis la dernière fois. Tu comptes à nouveau les laisser pousser ?

_Je croyais que c'était pour lui faire plaisir que tu avais laissé pousser tes cheveux._

-Je ne sais pas, je les aime bien courts aussi, c'est pratique pour le sport. Enfin bon, je ne m'éternise pas plus, j'y vais maintenant !

Dans un sourire, elle se retourna pour le saluer une dernière fois et il leva la main trop tard, la porte se refermant déjà dans un fracas. L'aîné des Uchiwa soupira profondément, mitigé entre ses sentiments et ses convictions. Vraiment, il regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour la raccompagner. Retournant dans la cuisine, il remua doucement le contenu de la casserole et goûta une cuillérée, constatant dans un petit rire qu'elle n'avait pas menti sur le résultat. Quelque chose vibra dans la poche de son jean et il reposa la cuillère en bois, pour plonger la main dans sa poche et en ressortir son portable. L'étonnement passa dans ses prunelles sombres lorsqu'il vit le nom de son correspondant s'afficher sur l'écran, et, perplexe, ouvrit le clapet du portable avant de porter ce dernier à son oreille.

-Sakura ? Tu as oublié quelque chose à la maison ?

Seul le bruit de la circulation des voitures fit écho à sa question, et il serra la main sur l'appareil, anxieux. Un pli se forma sur son front, trahissant son inquiétude.

-Sakura ?

-_Pardon de t'appeler comme ça. C'est juste que… je…_

Le temps d'une seconde, Itachi se souvint du jour où elle avait déversé contre son épaule tant de larmes qu'il n'avait pas su trouver les mots justes pour la consoler. Le jour où elle lui avait raconté la manière dont son frère l'avait rejetée. Et une autre fois, après qu'elle eut passé la nuit dans les bras de ce dernier. Il ferma les yeux.

-_Itachi j'ai… besoin de te parler…_

Elle n'était pas en face de lui. Mais même sans cela, il jurerait l'avoir entendue sangloter. Sans pouvoir en avoir la certitude, il en jurerait. A savoir s'il était dans le vrai ou dans le faux… ça, jamais, jamais il ne le saurait. Mais il en jurerait.

La porte claqua une seconde fois dans la résidence des Uchiwa, le cadet de la famille se débarrassant de sa veste dans un profond soupir de contentement, désireux de s'octroyer un peu de répit après le calvaire qu'il venait de subir. Tenter d'expliquer des maths à Naruto durant près de deux heures, c'était comme orchestrer son propre suicide. Une odeur épicée vint lui chatouiller les narines et il arqua un sourcil, sa mère n'étant pas supposée être rentrée si tôt. Perplexe, il s'avança lentement vers la cuisine et il haussa brièvement les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Une première !

-Depuis quand tu sais cuisiner ? lâcha t-il dans un rictus moqueur, en soulevant le couvercle de la casserole.

-Depuis quand tu sais réfléchir ?

-Hn, très drôle. J'espère que tu l'as correctement dosé.

-Le dosage est parfait, mais ce n'est pas moi qui s'en est chargé, répondit Itachi sur le même ton, prêt à tendre la perche.

Le regard interrogateur lancé par son cadet le fit un peu plus sourire, et il se replongea dans la lecture de son magazine, comme si de rien n'était, avant de répondre ces mots.

-C'est Sakura qui s'en est occupé.

Les prunelles d'encre cillèrent un instant et il inspira profondément, sa mâchoire se crispant en même temps que ses poings.

-Tu l'as invitée à la maison ?

-Je suis passé la chercher au lycée pour être exact, et on a traîné un peu en ville avant de rentrer. C'est dommage, tu l'as loupée de peu.

-Comment ça ? souffla Sasuke, les sourcils un peu plus froncés, un flot d'émotions emplissant son être.

-Et bien… répondit calmement son frère, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ouais, ça doit faire à peu près un quart d'heure qu'elle est partie.

-Parce que tu l'as laissée rentrer seule à cette heure-ci ? rétorqua le brun d'une voix sèche, sans pouvoir contenir son agacement face à l'attitude si stoïque de son aîné.

Bon sang, à quoi jouait Itachi ? La nuit tombait tôt à cette époque de l'année, c'était totalement inconscient de ne pas l'avoir ramenée chez elle ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'habitait pas tout près ! Itachi quant à lui, s'amusait profondément de voir toute une palette d'expression traverser le visage de son frère, tantôt ennuyé, tantôt furibond. Autant poursuivre dans cette voie…

-J'ai entièrement confiance dans la droite de Sakura pour se défendre, mais, si tu es si inquiet…

Les onyx lui lancèrent des éclairs. Il retint un sourire.

-Tu peux toujours lui courir après pour la raccompagner si tu veux.

L'espace d'une seconde, le cadet des Uchiwa se demanda furtivement si son poing gauche n'allait pas s'écraser sur le visage moqueur de son frère. Décidément, son humour était à faire pleurer un clown.

-Vraiment très drôle Itachi, maugréa t-il d'une voix basse, le regard devenu terne, le visage fermé.

Sentant son humeur décroître sensiblement, il ne put réprimer un soupir agacé et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, fourrant ses mains dans les poches, la mâchoire encore plus contractée. Son frère n'avait t-il rien de mieux à faire que de venir le rabaisser ? Apparemment pas. Sans le savoir, son soupir avait fait écho à celui de son frère, passant une main dans ses cheveux en regardant son frère s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, ni même raviver certains souvenirs qu'il préférait sans doute effacer de sa mémoire. Néanmoins, il aurait aimé que Sasuke la saisisse, cette fameuse perche. Si Sakura s'était confiée à lui ainsi, ça n'était pas pour rien. Elle lui faisait confiance, en tout cas suffisamment pour lui avoir raconté les tristes faits de cette journée. Oui, vraiment, Itachi était peiné autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il ne suffisait que d'un petit coup de pouce pour que les choses s'arrangent, seulement comment pouvait-il… Brusquement, une idée surgit dans son esprit, encore plus brillante que toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie. Se levant de sa chaise, il se faufila hors de la cuisine, dans le couloir, puis grimpa à toute hâte l'escalier en bois qui menait à leurs chambres. Il n'attendit pas le consentement de son frère pour ouvrir la porte de la sienne, se heurtant au regard lourd de Sasuke, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

-Tu pourrais frapper, marmonna t-il d'une voix morne, avant de replonger son attention sur le plafond, ses pensées s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres.

-Préviens Naruto et les autres, dis leur que le réveillon de noël se fera chez nous cette année, annonça Itachi, un large sourire suspendu aux lèvres.

Un imperceptible froncement de sourcils marqua le visage de son frère, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Vraiment, à quoi jouait-il ?

-Et les parents ?

-Je me charge d'obtenir leur bénédiction, occupe-toi d'inviter ton petit monde.

Le brun réfléchit à cette idée totalement saugrenue, aux personnes qu'il allait bien pouvoir inviter. Inutile d'être trop nombreux, ça le gavait déjà assez comme ça de fêter cette soirée. Et il était loin de se douter des plans prévus par Itachi, car, si tout se déroulait comme il le prévoyait…

-Tout finira par s'arranger Sasuke. Fais moi confiance.

Ce dernier tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase et se redressa brusquement, la porte se refermant déjà sur le dos de son aîné. Que voulait-il dire en sous-entendant que _tout finirait par s'arranger_ ? La réponse lui paraissait évidente, en même temps d'être totalement impossible à réaliser. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Perdu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, repensant irrémédiablement à ses mots, à ses larmes… _C'est fini… Sasuke_. Non, rien ne pourrait s'arranger. Quand bien même il l'espérait, quand bien même il ne cessait de penser à elle, à son sourire, à leurs baisers. Rien ne s'arrangerait… Quand bien même, il aimait Sakura à en crever.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mi-novembre. Contrairement à ce que semblait montrer le ciel, nous n'avons pas encore eu un seul jour de neige. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, merci mais les gamelles par terre grâce au verglas, cette année, je m'en passe bien ! Mon cœur semble lui aussi, un peu plus léger depuis que j'ai alternativement parlé à Itachi, puis à Saï. Étonnamment, je me suis rendue compte que c'était le petit plus qui manquait pour panser mes blessures. Enfin… je crois. Le nez plongé dans mes livres de révision, je sirote tranquillement une brique de lait en mémorisant le vocabulaire d'anglais, Ino focalisée sur le japonais. Etant donné que les examens approchent, la plupart des élèves se contentent d'avaler leur repas pour avancer au maximum dans leur programme de révision, mais nous, élèves consciencieuses, appliquons une toute autre méthode, bien moins contraignante et on ne peut plus efficace ! Les dimanches de révision dans la grande maison d'Hinata ont rapidement porté leurs fruits, et un nouveau rendez-vous est prévu pour bientôt. Du coup, je m'autorise à réduire légèrement mon travail hebdomadaire, pas trop non plus pour éviter d'avoir ma mère sur le dos. Un profond bâillement sort de ma bouche et j'essuie les larmes perlant à mes cils, puis tourne une page lorsqu'Hinata arrive en trombe dans la classe, nous faisant toutes deux relever la tête de nos livres.

-Hinata ! s'exclame la jolie blonde à ma droite en faisant signe à Hinata de s'avancer. Tu tombes à pic !

Tiens, c'est moi ou elle a l'air tracassée par quelque chose ? Son expression est radicalement différente de celle qu'on lui connait habituellement, je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'elle vient de voir ou d'entendre quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

-Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me prêter tes notes en biologie, pour vérifier si j'ai suffisamment suivi les cours ou si je dois rattraper mon retard. Comme j'ai davantage confiance en toi qu'en Sakura, ajoute-t-elle en me tirant la langue, ce à quoi je ne manque pas de répondre par un coup de pied dans son tibia.

-Bien sûr, je te les donne tout de suite.

La regardant se baisser pour fouiller dans son sac, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, persuadée que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais alors que je vais pour lui poser la question, quelque m'interpelle, me stoppant aussitôt dans mon élan.

-Hé, devinez quoi ? Il paraît que Karin se barre du lycée !

-Hein sérieux ? Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai entendu la directrice en discuter avec Jiraya-sensei à côté de la salle des profs, elle se tirerait cette semaine.

-Tant mieux, qu'elle se casse cette salope. Un peu de tri ne fera pas de mal à notre classe !

Des rires s'élèvent de l'assemblée de filles quelques rangées plus loin de nos bureaux, et je lève un regard interdit vers Hinata, comprenant mieux maintenant pourquoi une telle expression se dépeignait sur son visage.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? souffle Ino à voix basse, les sourcils froncés, visiblement perplexe. Vous croyez qu'elles racontent des bobards ?

-C'est la vérité, répond Hinata en secouant la tête par la négative. Je les ai aussi entendus, apparemment c'est elle-même qui a demandé son transfert dans un autre établissement. C'est son dernier jour à Konoha demain.

-Mais, pourquoi demander à quitter le lycée tout à coup ? Je veux dire, connaissant son caractère, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer…

-C'est probablement dû à la manière dont elle est traitée depuis quelque temps, murmure soudainement la voix calme de Tayuya, dont je sens le regard glisser sur ma personne.

-Je croyais que ça s'était atténué, ces persécutions à répétition.

-Au contraire, ça s'est empiré. A force, ça doit devenir pénible pour elle de venir en cours. Même si elle a ses défauts, je peux comprendre qu'elle décide de changer de lycée pour se construire une nouvelle vie. J'en ferais autant à sa place.

La gorge serrée, j'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose, prendre la parole et m'exprimer sur le sujet mais… rien ne sort. Les mots ne viennent pas, ma bouche est sèche, je ne peux pas parler. Étrangement, ma concentration en cours cet après-midi là est moins accentuée que ce qu'elle était la veille, je fais des stupides fautes d'inattention, je perds du temps dans ma prise de note… Ailleurs, à nouveau. L'esprit dérangé, tiraillé par ce sentiment de répulsion qui naît au creux de mon ventre.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dors que très peu, bien incapable de trouver le sommeil tant mes sentiments sont mitigés. Le regard insistant de Tayuya n'a rien arrangé, car même si je sais qu'il était loin de vouloir dire cela, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il montrait du doigt… ma cruauté. Mon indifférence face à ce que subit Karin. Ce qui lui arrive ne me concerne pas, ne me concerne plus, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sens-je à la fois si innocente, et pourtant si coupable ? Rien de ce qui lui arrive n'est ma faute, rien. Je suis consciente, consciente de ce qu'il se passe. Seulement, fermer les yeux me semble plus soutenable, plus… acceptable. Et plus impitoyable aussi. Je ne fais rien. Je fais semblant, semblant de ne pas voir des actes qui me répugnent, d'entendre des mots qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, qui ne sont pas appropriés. Mais pourtant… je reste là, figée, incapable de prendre sur moi et d'agir en conséquence. Comme un espèce de blocage, comme si quelque chose m'empêchait d'intervenir… Est-ce parce que je ne lui ai pas pardonné ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Ou parce qu'en l'ayant éradiquée de ma vie, c'est normal de ne plus avoir à me soucier de son sort ?

En me rendant au lycée, j'ai l'estomac noué, avec la désagréable sensation que quelque chose va arriver. Il me manque plusieurs heures de sommeil, tant j'ai passé la nuit à peser le pour et le contre. Vraiment, je ne suis pas sereine aujourd'hui. Même la bonne humeur d'Idate en me saluant n'arrive pas à m'ôter cet étrange pressentiment niché au fond de mon ventre, mais je tâche tant bien que mal de masquer mon anxiété en souriant, persuadée que certaines personnes y décèleront sans peine que ce n'est que factice. Mes jambes sont lourdes lorsque j'entre dans la salle de cours, accordant un bref regard aux filles qui jasaient la veille sur Karin, avant de m'avancer vers mon bureau en traînant un peu des pieds. Sortant mes livres et cahiers, je m'affale un peu sur ma chaise sans pouvoir réprimer un soupir, les yeux rivés sur le ciel d'un blanc presque immaculé. Ah, peut-être qu'il va…

-Bonjour, murmure une voix douce à côté de moi, me retournant pour adresser un bref sourire à mon amie.

-Bonjour Hinata, répondis-je en me redressant un peu, tandis qu'elle s'assoie à son tour. Excuse-moi encore, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette hier après-midi.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te tracassait tu sais. Je… J'imagine que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'on a appris hier ? ajoute-t-elle à voix basse, une expression de gêne se dépeignant sur son visage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent un instant, tiquant sur ses propos, et je mords ma lèvre inférieure avant d'inspirer profondément.

-J'ai l'impression d'être cruelle.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pensais que ça ne me concernait pas, que je n'avais pas à ressentir de la compassion pour elle après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais… j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'en arriver à me trouver lâche de rester là à ne rien faire.

Elle est là, l'odieuse réalité. Je me complais dans mon bonheur, je le savoure, sans me soucier de ce qui peut arriver aux autres alors que… ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça ne ressemble pas à la Sakura d'antan. Si j'avais connu Hinata plus tôt, j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, j'aurais aimé pouvoir la soutenir. Mais là… quelque chose m'en empêche, alors que ça ne devrait pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Alors, lorsque je relève la tête et que je croise ses prunelles écarlates, je ne peux qu'éprouver mépris et dégoût envers celle que je suis en ce moment. Et pourtant, je les ai éprouvés pour elle, ces sentiments. Ça n'enlève rien à la haine que j'ai longuement ressenti à son égard, que je ressens encore… Les voix se sont brusquement tues à son arrivée, et un instant, j'ai l'étrange impression de me revoir à sa place. Cette solitude… je l'ai vécu, moi aussi. Balayant l'assemblée de son regard terne, elle se dirige vers sa place lorsqu'un pied surgit en travers de son chemin, la faisant tomber de tout son long parmi les rangées de bureaux.

-Ça ne servait à rien de venir pour ton dernier jour. Tu n'as déjà plus ta place ici.

Fatalement, je ne peux qu'assister à la scène, incapable de me mouvoir, mes yeux rivés sur le visage inexpressif arboré par Karin qui se relève en silence pour s'asseoir à son bureau, le regard baissé. Où est donc passé sa fierté ? Son esprit combatif, son sale caractère, et tout ce qui s'en suit ? Elle non plus, n'est plus la personne qu'elle était auparavant. Elle est… effacée. Transparente. Délaissant son profil, je tâche de fixer mon attention sur autre chose, en vain. Mes pensées sont toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais plus ce qui est juste. Malgré tous mes efforts pour rester concentrée sur le cours, je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon regard de se décaler sur la droite pour scruter son visage, ou plutôt l'expression qui s'y dépeint. Elle a l'air exténuée, à bout. En la regardant, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été bien faible à une époque. Jamais je n'aurais eu assez de détermination pour faire face aux railleries, pour supporter cette ambiance à longueur de journée. Non, je n'aurais pas pu. La matinée me semble interminable, à moins que ça ne soit que moi qui ai l'impression que le temps défile avec une atroce lenteur aujourd'hui. Même l'atmosphère est pesante lors du déjeuner, aucune de nous ne parle, et ça ne fait qu'accroître mon malaise. Mes yeux ne cessent d'aller et venir tantôt sur le visage d'Hinata, tantôt la porte, une profonde anxiété s'emparant de mon être. Je sais parfaitement ce qui préoccupe Hinata, et ça ne fait qu'amplifier mon ressentiment. Inspirant bruyamment pour calmer mes nerfs, je ferme les yeux un instant mais les rouvrent presqu'aussitôt en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, une silhouette élancée se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte. J'inspire encore.

-Il se passe un truc dans les toilettes des filles, faut que vous veniez voir ça ! s'exclame Idate d'une voix rauque, le souffle saccadé.

Un simple regard vers la chaise vide située à quelques rangées de la nôtre suffit à m'alerter sur ce qui est probablement en train de se passer, et le cœur battant, je me lève pour rejoindre mon ami en quelques enjambées, les filles sur mes talons. Accélérant le rythme de mes pas, je me mets subitement à courir, totalement incertaine de l'issue. La seule différence, c'est que je sais où je vais, et pourquoi j'y vais. Je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je dois faire. Fermement résolue. Puis, je ralentis la cadence de ma course jusqu'à reprendre une allure normale, le souffle devenu erratique, lorgnant le petit groupe d'élèves formé devant les toilettes. Filles ou garçons, tous sont là pour se repaître du spectacle. Consternant. Sans me préoccuper des autres, j'avance vers eux, mes poings se crispant lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, une bagarre ?

-Les filles peuvent parfois être trop flippantes quand elles le veulent, ça craint sérieux…

-Tu l'as dit.

Les dires de ces deux garçons ne font que confirmer mes doutes sur mon pressentiment, et dans une profonde inspiration, j'écarte les bras pour me frayer un chemin dans la foule venue assister à la scène, ignorant les protestations sur mon passage. Je ne veux plus reculer.

-On croyait t'avoir dit que tu n'avais plus ta place ici, alors pourquoi t'es encore là poufiasse ?

-J'ai rien à vous dire.

-Et alors ? On a suffisamment supporté la vue de ta sale gueule comme ça, alors maintenant tire toi, compris ?

-Non.

-Mais tu vas la… Aïe !

La chaussure retombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, un silence de plomb régnant subitement dans la pièce et dans l'assemblée de vautours. La main qui agrippait précédemment le bras de Karin desserre aussitôt son emprise, mes émeraudes méprisantes croisant un regard haineux qui ne m'impressionne nullement. Non, il me fait même plutôt pitié.

-T'as un problème ? rétorque cette personne d'une voix sèche, se retournant pour me faire face. C'est une discussion privée, alors dégage.

-C'est plutôt vous qui avez un problème. C'est si amusant de s'acharner sur quelqu'un ? Elle ne vous a rien fait que je sache, non ?

Même avec mon bas, j'arrive à ressentir le contact froid du carrelage sous la plante de mon pied. Néanmoins, je ne regrette pas du tout de lui avoir balancé mon uwabaki à la figure. Plissant les yeux, elle penche sa tête sur son épaule et un petit rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Ça y est, je te remets. Ce n'est pas toi qui en as bavé à cause de cette vermine par hasard ? C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ?

-Alors tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que d'autres se chargent de la remettre à sa place, après tout, toi aussi elle t'a…

-Mais ça ne vous regarde pas, répliquai-je durement, m'avançant de quelques pas. Ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi, ça ne vous regarde pas. Et vous n'avez aucune raison de la persécuter comme vous le faîtes.

A peine une trentaine de centimètres me sépare de cette fille si hautaine, et j'ai bien du mal à réfréner cette envie d'envoyer mon poing s'écraser sur sa joue.

-Laissez-la tranquille, compris ?

-On dirait que tu cherches les emmerdes toi aussi, maugréé-t-elle entre ses dents, les prunelles fulminantes. Reste en dehors de ça.

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça…

Puis elle s'avance d'un pas et la seconde d'après, des mains la poussent avec force contre le mur, des cheveux d'un rouge vif virevoltant dans mon champ de vision, jusqu'à ce que je sois violemment bousculée.

-Karin !

-Espèce de…

Faisant brusquement volte-face, ma main s'abat avec hargne sur la joue de la fille dont j'ignore l'identité, lui arrachant un petit cri sur le coup, avant de me retourner pour poursuivre Karin qui s'est déjà ruée dans le couloir, les gêneurs s'écartant au fur et à mesure sur mon passage.

-Sakura ! entendis-je crier dans mon dos, alors que je m'éloigne à mon tour de la scène, reconnaissant la voix d'Ino entre mille.

Pas très pratique de courir avec une seule chaussure, mais je me voyais mal interrompre cette petite joute verbale pour récupérer mon uwabaki ! Mon cœur effectue des soubresauts dans ma poitrine, en même temps que mon souffle se fait de plus en plus saccadé. Je n'étais pas obligée d'intervenir, non, je n'étais pas obligée de le faire. Et si je me suis lancée à sa poursuite, c'est pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je suis intervenue. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, je ne pouvais pas rester là à assister avec impuissance à cette scène. Pire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrait tenter de faire, et je ne veux même pas l'imaginer.

-Karin !

Inexorablement, la peur s'intensifie dans mon ventre lorsqu'elle grimpe en vitesse les escaliers menant au toit et je force mes jambes à se mouvoir un peu plus vite, jusqu'à pousser à mon tour la porte avec force, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ma main se crispe alors sur la poignée, moi, haletante, épuisée… soulagée. Mon regard est rivé sur son dos, ses longs cheveux balayés par un vent glacial qui provoque des frissons sur ma peau. Les secondes s'écoulent lentement, ma gorge devenue étrangement sèche. J'ai, à la fois, tant et si peu de choses à lui dire…

-N'approche pas ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, à peine que j'eusse avancé d'un pas dans sa direction. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, alors dégage !

Comme à l'ordinaire, son sens de l'amabilité laisse à désirer… Un rictus gagne mon visage, c'est Karin après tout. Karin que je côtoie depuis plusieurs années maintenant. La porte se referme lentement derrière moi en couinant un peu, et j'hésite un bref instant avant de m'avancer à nouveau vers elle. Ses épaules se crispent en même temps que ses poings.

-Je ne plaisante pas Sakura, dégage.

-Il est hors de question que je parte, rétorquai-je sur le même ton, à peine à quelques mètres d'elle. Je ne suis pas là pour t'entendre me dire de dégager Karin.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié ! exhorte-t-elle en se retournant brusquement, me confrontant à son regard.

La voir ainsi me déstabilise, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à rester de marbre face à l'expression de son visage. Elle est en colère, ça, je le sens, mais… la tristesse se lit aussi dans ses yeux. Ou plutôt une profonde amertume, comme si elle en voulait au monde entier. Vraiment, ça me désabuse. C'est la première fois que je la vois dans un tel état, et une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je ne devrais pas, je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas à me reprocher quoique ce soit mais…

-Ça doit te faire plaisir pas vrai ? Au fond de toi, ça t'amuse non ?

Perplexe, je lève mes yeux dans les siens, brillants de rage.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'exultes pas de me voir dans cet état Sakura. Tout le monde m'a lâchée, Kin, et toutes les autres… Tu n'éprouves pas de la satisfaction à me voir morfler de la sorte peut-être ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi tordu que…

-Alors pourquoi ? crache-t-elle à nouveau, me figeant quelque peu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris ma défense, si ce n'est pas pour me prouver ta supériorité en m'humiliant comme tu l'as fait ?

Que… vient-elle de dire ? Je n'y crois pas, non, je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Comme si ça pouvait m'apporter une quelconque consolation de la voir se faire malmener à son tour, comme si je tolérais ce genre d'acte… Rien, elle n'a rien compris. A moins que ça ne soit moi qui me suis mépris sur ses intentions. Lorsqu'elle a poussé cette fille tout à l'heure, un court instant, c'est comme si nous avions été alliées. J'ai pris sa défense, et elle a pris la mienne. Alors pourquoi ? Mes poings se serrent à mon tour, un sentiment de colère naissant dans le creux de mon ventre.

-Si tu penses que j'ai pris ta défense pour me sentir supérieure, tu te trompes lourdement, commençai-je, acerbe dans le ton de ma voix. Tu as faux sur toute la ligne Karin. Tout comme je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde de te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait par le passé. Désolée d'avoir pensé agir justement en te venant en aide.

Cette discussion ne mènera à rien finalement. Moi qui espérais éclaircir certains points… Sans lui accorder un dernier regard, je fais volte-face et commence à marcher en direction de la porte, mais mes pas se font lourds, comme pour m'inciter à rester. Fermant les yeux, je poursuis mon chemin, lorsqu'un murmure presque inaudible me stoppe dans mon élan.

-Pourquoi…

Sa voix… elle…

-Je t'ai pris ce que tu avais de plus cher…

Les paupières vrillent, les ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair lorsque mes poings se serrent.

-Je t'ai pris Sasuke, alors pourquoi…

Mes yeux s'écarquillent aussitôt et je me retourne à moitié, constatant les larmes inondant son visage déformé par le remord. Ce ne sont pas des aveux, ni des excuses… c'est bien plus que cela. Je ne peux pas dire si elle regrette, je ne pourrais jamais l'affirmer. En revanche, ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle est sincère. Pleurant à chaudes larmes devant moi, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi honnête qu'en ce moment. Pourtant… rien ne pourra effacer ce qu'il s'est passé. Rien ne pourra effacer ma douleur, quand bien même je prétends aller bien, quand bien même je prétends l'avoir oublié… Rien ne s'effacera.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, la voix légèrement tremblante. Même en faisant tous les efforts possibles, je ne pourrais pas.

Mais.

-Mais je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai pas oublié Karin.

En prononçant cette phrase, je me retrouve propulsée dans mes souvenirs, me remémorant ce jour qui, je le sais, ne s'effacera pas de ma mémoire. Ça, je ne l'oublierai pas. Jamais.

_C'est bien toi…_

Un éclat de surprise traverse ses prunelles larmoyantes, quand un faible sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Tendre et triste à la fois.

-Je venais tout juste d'emménager en ville lorsque je suis entrée en quatrième. La plupart des élèves se connaissaient déjà depuis le début du collège, et même avant. Je me rappelle être tomber malade le lendemain de la cérémonie de rentrée des classes, c'était une grippe plutôt sérieuse. Je n'étais revenue qu'au bout d'une semaine, et la plupart des groupes étaient déjà formés. Sans compter que je n'étais pas vraiment sociable… ce qui n'a pas changé d'ailleurs.

Ça, personne ne le niera ! C'est étrange, mais en ressassant ce souvenir et en le racontant à voix haute, je réalise à quel point ce jour a eu de l'importance pour moi. Réellement. Comme un flot d'émotions qui me submerge tout à coup.

-Et le midi, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller manger seule dans mon coin…

… _Haruno Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et je relève mes yeux pour croiser les siens, toujours emprunts à la surprise… et plus chaleureux aussi. Exactement comme ce jour-là.

-Tu m'as proposé de déjeuner avec toi. Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais souvenue de mon nom parce que la couleur de mes cheveux t'avait frappée, que tu t'étais tout de suite sentie moins seule et que tu étais contente d'être dans la même classe que moi, que tu étais certaine que nous nous entendrions bien.

Ses mots… jamais je ne les oublierai. Je ne la connaissais pas encore, c'est vrai, et jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir que les choses allaient tourner dans ce sens pour elle comme pour moi. Cependant, cela n'enlève rien à l'émotion que j'ai pu ressentir en croisant son regard enjoué, son sourire sincère et surtout, sa main tendue vers moi. Sa main.

-J'étais heureuse tu sais, poursuivis-je sur ma lancée, mon regard rivé dans le sien. Heureuse que quelqu'un vienne me parler sans me juger, heureuse de me sentir intégrée. J'étais vraiment heureuse, ce jour-là.

Reconnaissante. Que notre amitié ait été factice ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance, comparé au sentiment de gratitude que j'ai pu éprouver à ce moment. Alors oui, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, peu importe que je ne puisse lui pardonner un jour… Moi, jamais…

-Karin, tu es la première amie que j'ai jamais eue ici, dans cette ville. Et même si je ne suis pas sûre de te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait, ça, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Jamais.

Enfin. En même temps que fouetter ma peau, le vent semble avoir soufflé sur mon cœur, dissipant mes doutes et mes regrets. Non, il me reste encore des regrets. Seulement, j'aurais pu ouvrir mon cœur à cette personne pour qui j'ai éprouvé un immense respect, il y a longtemps. La rancœur règnera toujours dans mon esprit, tout lui pardonner serait aisément facile mais… je ne peux pas. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser s'en aller sans l'avoir remerciée. Nous étions amies, et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mes yeux ne la regardent même plus, baissés vers le sol sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte, trop absorbée dans mes réflexions. Et lentement, alors que je tourne les talons pour quitter le toit, quelque chose parvient à mes tympans, comme un léger chuchotement.

-Pardon… merci… …

Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, les faisant virevolter dans tous les sens.

-Merci Sakura… merci…

Quelque chose de froid se dépose sur mes cils, et inspirant, j'avance de nouveau vers la porte, le corps glacé. Mes pas résonnent dans l'escalier lorsque je descends les marches pour regagner le couloir, poussant doucement la porte. Les cours ont probablement déjà commencé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de les sécher, bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui manque… A peine ai-je fait quelques pas que mon regard est inexorablement attiré vers la personne qui se tient en face, un pli d'inquiétude sur son front. Adressant un faible sourire à mon ami, je m'avance vers lui pour prendre la chaussure qu'il tenait dans sa main, le remerciant dans un murmure.

-Tu ne devrais pas sécher les cours Naruto, les examens approchent.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à rester concentré en cours de toute manière. C'est trop compliqué pour mon cerveau.

Semi-amusée, je pouffe entre mes lèvres avant d'enfiler l'uwabaki à mon pied, préférant nettement le contact de la semelle à celle du sol dur comme du roc. S'il est ici, ça n'est pas par hasard. Naruto ne fait jamais les choses au hasard, je le connais.

-On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

Nous y voilà. Avec un temps d'hésitation, je réprime un soupir puis lève lentement mes yeux vers les siens, la compassion se reflétant dans l'azur de ses prunelles.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Sakura-chan. Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui venir en aide, mais tu l'as fait. Et tu n'as pas à t'accuser de tous les maux. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ses paroles ont du sens, je le sais parfaitement. Naruto n'est pas du genre à blesser les gens, et je sais qu'à ma place, il aurait agi de la même manière. Il aurait pris sa défense, sans chercher à expliquer son geste, sans même le réfuter non plus. Moi non plus, moi non plus mais…

-Non.

Le temps d'apercevoir un imperceptible froncement de sourcils de sa part, et je tourne la tête, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, absorbée par ma contemplation de ce sublime spectacle.

-Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Pas du tout.

Et je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il me dévisage, cherchant où je veux en venir, sans savoir qu'il ne saura jamais ce que j'entends par là. Non, je n'ai pas bien fait. Pas ce qu'il fallait en tout cas. J'aurais du intervenir bien avant que les choses ne s'enlisent, j'aurais du la remercier bien avant qu'elle ne parte. Son départ n'est presque qu'une excuse, un tremplin pour que je me décide à lui exprimer mes réels sentiments. _Je t'ai pris ce que tu avais de plus cher…_ Ah, ces regrets. J'aimerais tant qu'ils se dissipent, qu'ils s'envolent loin, très loin. Comme ces flocons qui tourbillonnent dans le ciel aussi blanc que la neige elle-même. Tels une nuée de cendres, ils tourbillonnent. Autant que mes pensées qui s'entremêlent les unes aux autres, faisant écho au chaos régnant dans mon cœur. Ce n'est pas une larme qui coule le long de ma joue, non. Mais, vraiment… Comme je les hais, ces regrets.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux plissés sur le vocabulaire d'anglais référent à l'examen, Uzumaki Naruto souffla bruyamment pour la énième fois, les mains crispés sur sa tête, dépité à l'idée de devoir retenir tous ces mots qui lui semblaient être du chinois. Et encore, même le chinois paraissait plus facile à côté ! Kiba n'en menait pas large non plus, tournant les pages de son cahier les unes après les autres, soupirant un peu plus à chaque fois. Bon nombre d'étudiants avaient envahi la bibliothèque municipale, les examens trimestriels approchant à toute vitesse, et les garçons n'avaient pas fait exception non plus, poussés par l'enthousiasme de Lee qui au final, était tout aussi paumé que Naruto. Ce dernier releva la tête de son livre en esquissant une moue dégoûtée puis chercha du regard son meilleur ami, plusieurs mètres plus loin, appuyé contre le mur en attendant le tour de Shikamaru pour emprunter des livres. Le jeune Nara réprima un bâillement en s'avançant vers le comptoir pour poser lesdits bouquins, vivement saisis par la jeune fille à la queue-de-cheval basse, le regard caché derrière des lunettes assez grossières. Le prénom « Shiho » était inscrit sur une insigne accrochée à son pull, et le brun se demanda vaguement s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue quelque part.

-Tenez, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant ses biens, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Merci, se contenta t-il de répondre, en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.

Les joues se teintèrent d'un rouge encore plus vif et elle détourna brusquement le regard, posant son attention sur la personne derrière lui. Haussant les épaules, Shikamaru s'éloigna du comptoir pour rejoindre le cadet des Uchiwa, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

-Ça n'existe pas un mode d'emploi pour les filles ? Parce que, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre leur réaction par moment… Elle me dit quelque chose en plus.

-Normal, c'est la responsable de la bibliothèque du lycée, répondit Sasuke en lui emboîtant le pas. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil on dirait.

-Pas un mot aux autres, sinon Temari va encore me prendre le chou, c'est suffisamment galère de supporter ses crises comme ça…

Le rictus s'élargit un peu plus, et les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers la table où étaient affalés les trois autres, affichant une tête plus ahurie les uns que les autres. Le blond leva vers les nouveaux arrivants un regard vitreux, complètement à l'ouest, ce qui fit soupirer l'Uchiwa en s'asseyant à sa gauche, lui arrachant le livre des mains.

-Si tu n'y mets pas du tien Naruto, tu n'y arriveras jamais, rétorqua t-il en tournant rapidement les pages pour trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Tu n'es pas si débile, alors concentre-toi.

-Oh la ferme, bougonna l'intéressé en croisant les bras, d'un air ronchon. C'est foutu, je n'arriverais jamais à tout retenir en un seul après-midi.

-Apprends au moins les notions qui sont sûres de tomber à l'examen, lança Shikamaru en s'asseyant à son tour. On est là pour s'entraider, alors profites-en. Même si c'est chiant et que je préfèrerais faire une bonne sieste plutôt que d'être ici.

-Entendre ça de la part d'un type qui s'en sort toujours haut la main aux examens alors qu'il n'en branle pas une en cours, c'est assez rageant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire quant à la phrase maugréée par le blond, qui se laissa gagner lui aussi à l'euphorie générée par ses propres propos. Plusieurs regards réprobateurs fusèrent dans leur direction et peu à peu, les ricanements cessèrent pour laisser place au silence pesant de la bibliothèque, chacun se concentrant de nouveau sur ses révisions. Alors que Sasuke tâchait d'expliquer pour la millième fois à son meilleur ami comment résoudre une équation, une voix familière s'éleva dans leur dos, reconnaissante entre mille.

-N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail, si jamais tu as besoin de quelques cours particuliers… lança une voix charmeuse, qui les fit quasiment tous lever les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme adressa un clin d'œil à la jolie brune aux cheveux mi-longs avant de se retourner et se figer tout aussitôt, plusieurs paires d'yeux braquées dans sa direction, la plupart le dévisageant d'un air blasé. Gêné, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ah… salut, marmonna t-il en souriant nerveusement, pris sur le fait. Vous aussi, vous êtes venus pour réviser ?

-T'as vraiment des méthodes de révisions très particulières alors Morino, répliqua Naruto en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Des gloussements féminins s'élevèrent derrière eux et le sourire du blond s'intensifia, s'amusant de voir ce crétin afficher un air déconfit. Naruto s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'il l'avait mal jugé, en dépit du fait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout les avances répétées qu'il faisait régulièrement à la jeune Haruno. Mais ça, c'était autre chose…

-Tu es venu seul ? lui demanda t-il en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout, se demandant si son amie était là elle aussi.

-Ah non, répondit Idate en secouant la tête par la négative, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai laissé à Saï le soin d'aller chercher des livres pour réviser, et pour passer le temps je…

-Ouais, ouais, on sait. Il n'y a que vous deux ? insista le blond en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Ben, ouais. Les filles sont chez Hinata, et il me semble que Neji leur file un coup de main.

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a envoyé un mail hier soir, s'immisça Kiba dans la conversation, sortant son portable pour confirmer ses dires. Il doit s'amuser le pauvre !

-Tu déconnes ? Faire le prof particulier pour une flopée de filles toutes plus sexys les unes que les autres, c'est carrément le pied !

Deuxième fou rire, mais encore plus de regards meurtriers à leur insu. Ce coup-ci, ils eurent plus de mal à reprendre leur sérieux, et l'Uchiwa jugea bon de choisir ce moment pour s'éclipser, sans que cela n'échappe au regard curieux de Naruto. La présence de Morino l'indifférait désormais, du moins, ça ne l'agaçait plus autant qu'avant. Et il en était de même pour cette certaine personne dont le brun ahuri avait cité le prénom. Le brun s'avança parmi les rayons, ignorant royalement les regards suggestifs lancés par plusieurs étudiantes, se retournant ou bien gloussant sur son passage, sans que cela ne le perturbe le moins du monde. En toute modestie, l'habitude. Mais alors qu'il cherchait le rayon qui l'intéressait, son regard en croisa un autre, tout aussi sombre, à quelques mètres de lui. Assis autour d'une table avec une pile de livres posée en évidence, Saï le sonda quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, tandis que Sasuke fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ils n'avaient jamais été en très bon termes, peut-être même ne le seraient-ils jamais. Néanmoins, Sasuke ressentait envers lui comme une sorte de reconnaissance, de gratitude. C'était à lui qu'il l'avait confiée, indirectement certes, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, quelque chose l'incitait à aller vers lui pour lui parler. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, mais quelque chose l'y poussait étrangement. Contractant la mâchoire, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et sans un mot, s'assit sur la chaise en face du brun aux cheveux courts, ce dernier n'ayant aucune réaction en entendant le bruit de la chaise. Il n'y avait que peu de monde dans ce coin de la bibliothèque, ils pourraient discuter sans avoir peur de déranger. Vaguement intrigué par les lourds pavés posés sur la table, il se pencha pour lire les titres inscrits sur les bordures, la plupart mentionnant l'art ou la psychologie. Rien qui ne l'intéressait en tout cas…

-Tu veux qu'on parle de Sakura ?

A l'entente de cette phrase, il releva aussitôt ses onyx glaciales dans les prunelles impassibles de Saï, le dévisageant sans aucune gêne. Il le toisa légèrement, sa mâchoire suivant le mouvement.

-Pourquoi je voudrais parler de Sakura ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là alors, si ce n'est pas pour parler d'elle ? lui fit remarquer son interlocuteur, le regard encore plus insistant.

Sasuke se rembrunit presqu'aussitôt, se demandant bêtement ce qui l'avait poussé à s'asseoir en face de ce type qui visiblement, cherchait à le provoquer. Plissant les yeux, il réalisa soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait le prénom de la jeune femme à voix haute, depuis leur dernière et unique confrontation. Inconsciemment, il s'était efforcé de ne pas avoir à le prononcer, pour ne pas se sentir encore plus coupable… et blessé. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément pour chasser ses pensées et les rouvrit quelques secondes après, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Saï, sans savoir que ce dernier n'attendait que son feu vert pour aborder le sujet. Vraiment, il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose mais il devait le lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour soulager sa conscience, être certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Non, ça, il ne l'avait pas choisi, surtout pas. Les poings de Sasuke se crispèrent dans les poches de son jean.

-Ça me tue de devoir te dire ça mais… je voulais te remercier. Par politesse évidemment.

Perplexe, Saï leva un sourcil interrogateur. _Par politesse évidemment_. Il se retint à grand peine de rire.

-Me remercier ? De quoi ?

Deuxième inspiration, suivie d'une profonde expiration. Vraiment, la situation était totalement saugrenue…

-D'avoir pris soin d'elle, quand les choses n'allaient pas entre nous.

-Parce qu'elles se sont arrangées entre-temps ? osa murmurer le brun en face de lui, un rictus suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te démonte la gueule maintenant ou tu préfères attendre d'être dehors ?

-Désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, répondit Saï en ricanant brièvement, sous le regard agacé de l'Uchiwa qui détourna la tête, passablement énervé. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu viens me remercier… De quoi d'ailleurs ? D'être son ami ? D'être ton rival ?

-Ton sarcasme me ferait presque pleurer Saï.

-Alors on est deux, sourit légèrement ce dernier en tournant une page de son livre, avant de reposer son attention sur Sasuke, son visage trahissant ses pensées. Tu peux me remercier autant que tu le voudras, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu lui as fait. Tu parles de Sakura comme une enfant que l'on confie à un parent ou un ami le temps que les choses s'arrangent, et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Tiquant à cette phrase, l'intéressé tourna la tête vers celui qui, oui, dans le fond, demeurait son rival.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Sasuke, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais me confier Sakura. Tu ne peux pas non plus me remercier en toute sincérité, étant donné que tu me tiens sans doute pour responsable de l'échec de votre relation. Ah, sans oublier ta jalousie maladive qui n'échappe à personne.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par les propos de Saï. Quant à lui, si son expression demeurait imperturbable, intérieurement, il exultait au plus au point. Titiller Sasuke sur les sujets fâcheux était décidément une excellente idée… Il poursuivit.

-Tu peux me remercier d'être son ami, d'être là pour la faire rire, d'être là pour la soutenir… Mais tu n'as pas le droit de venir me remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle, comme si tu me l'avais confiée. Tu te mentirais à toi-même en prétendant le contraire, Sasuke. Parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourras jamais la confier, ni à moi, ni à quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Pas Sakura.

A force de les serrer convulsivement, les jointures des poings de l'Uchiwa étaient devenues blanches, et il les desserra, une légère douleur parcourant ses doigts. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à encadrer ce type. Cette manie de percer son cœur et de le mettre à nu l'agaçait profondément, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour se décharger de sa frustration. Chaque mot que Saï venait de prononcer, Sasuke les détestait. Les haïssait. Parce qu'ils désignaient directement sa jalousie, sa lâcheté, mais surtout, ses sentiments. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à prononcer le moindre mot, Saï lui, avait tout compris. Il pouvait laisser tomber la lecture de tous ces ouvrages sur la psychologie, il était parfaitement rôdé dans le domaine ! Incapable de supporter le regard accusateur, il recula la chaise.

-Je crois que j'en ai suffisamment entendu, maugréa t-il en se levant, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Moi je crois que tu es un attardé des sentiments Sasuke, rétorqua l'autre en souriant, sardonique, tandis que l'Uchiwa s'éloignait déjà de quelques pas.

-Et toi un profond…

-Sakura est amoureuse de toi Sasuke.

Dès lors qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, les pas de ce dernier se stoppèrent dans leur élan, les poings se crispant à nouveau. Les prunelles de jais écarquillées, Sasuke contracta la mâchoire en inspirant, avant de se tourner vers le brun assis à la table, le regard devenu sérieux. Comme pour accentuer l'impact de sa phrase. Comme pour lui assurer la véracité de ses mots.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi. De toi Sasuke. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre que tu te confies pour comprendre que tu l'aimes aussi. Tu es fou d'elle Sasuke.

Vraiment, cette situation était plus qu'étrange. Entendre ces mots de la part de son rival… quelle ironie.

-Ça ne change rien…

-Bien sûr que si, exhorta Saï, la voix un peu plus sèche. Je vais finir par croire que tu fais exprès d'être con et borné pour que je t'engueule.

Imperceptiblement, un rictus se dessina sur la commissure des lèvres de l'Uchiwa, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Fou d'elle ? Le mot était bien faible en comparaison de ses réels sentiments, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus. Comment pouvait-il être aussi certain qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle l'aimait, encore… La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé ses envoûtantes émeraudes en amande, il n'y avait vu que de l'indifférence, pire, de la transparence. Sakura ne l'avait pas regardé ce jour-là, il n'existait déjà plus pour elle. Un profond soupir le tira de sa rêverie et il releva la tête, le brun aux cheveux courts rassemblant ses livres pour les ranger.

-Sakura et moi sommes amis, reprit Saï d'une voix plus calme, empilant les livres les uns sur les autres. Je peux la faire sourire ou l'énerver, je peux la faire rire ou pleurer. Je peux la rendre heureuse…

Calant les épais ouvrages sous son bras, il contourna la table et jeta un bref regard à Sasuke, avant de passer à côté de lui en murmurant ces mots.

-Mais tu es le seul qui puisse parfaire son bonheur Sasuke.

Le regard d'encre se plissa légèrement, les bruits de pas de Saï s'éloignant peu à peu, laissant de nouveau place au silence salvateur. Con ? Evidemment qu'il l'était. Borné ? Non, lui aurait pensé être réaliste, cependant… Se pouvait-il que les choses puissent être différentes ? Se pouvait-il qu'il reste un espoir, même infime ? Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Sasuke commença alors à marcher pour retourner à leur table, songeant vaguement au fait qu'il devait s'être absenté un peu trop longtemps, en tout cas suffisamment pour être assailli de questions. Sans omettre d'innombrables regards suspicieux et interrogateurs, comme ceux dont il était en train d'écoper en s'avançant vers ses amis, les mains dans les poches. Heureusement qu'il savait masquer ses émotions, sinon…

-T'en as mis du temps, où t'étais passé ? lui demanda lourdement Naruto, le regard inquisiteur, lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Parti chercher un livre.

-Et tu l'as perdu en cours de route ?

Sasuke se fustigea intérieurement, stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à ramener n'importe quel bouquin qui aurait fait l'affaire. Un seul regard de sa part suffit à faire comprendre au blond qu'il lui en toucherait mot en privé, et il n'insista pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules avant de replonger dans ses révisions, en apparence du moins. Sa main à couper que Sasuke était parti voir Saï ! Pourquoi, ça il n'en savait rien, mais il ne manquerait pas de le savoir bientôt donc… Néanmoins, son intuition lui laissait penser que quelque chose de bien s'était produit, ou se produirait, il n'en savait trop rien. Le visage de son meilleur ami lui semblait plus confiant, plus… détendu. Sans savoir qu'il visait juste, un large sourire gagna le visage de Naruto. Ce détail n'échappa pas au brun qui réprima un sourire, avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre, la neige ayant étrangement cessé de tomber. Les pensées de l'Uchiwa étaient toutes focalisées sur une unique chose, elle. Encore… toujours. A la différence que désormais, il était sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire. De ce qu'il ferait. Saï lui avait ouvert les yeux, tout lui semblait plus clair à présent. Limpide. Maintenant, il lui suffisait d'attendre le bon moment. Il le saurait. Et il ferait ce qu'il faut.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Quand est-ce que j'aurais mon dû ? soupirai-je pour la énième fois, m'appuyant lourdement sur la tête de mon ami.

-Bientôt, bientôt, répond Saï en tournant une page de l'énorme pavé qu'il lit actuellement.

-On parie combien qu'il se débinera ?

-Y'a pas intérêt ! vociférai-je en me redressant, assénant une tape à l'arrière de son crâne, lui arrachant une grimace. Une promesse est une promesse !

Idate part dans un grand rire, et je m'assoie à ma place, tirant brièvement la langue à mon ami qui me le rend par un sourire assez fugace. _Sache que je vise le haut du classement aux prochains examens !_ Cette phrase, certes lancée à la légère, s'est avérée être l'objet d'un stupide pari entre lui et moi, sur l'idée d'Ino et Tayuya qui jugeaient la chose amusante. Bien que m'étant promis il y a fort longtemps de ne plus faire de pari avec qui que ce soit, je me suis laissée prendre au jeu, et c'est à Saï de subir les contrecoups de ma victoire. Etant donné qu'il ne voulait pas croire en mes capacités, ça lui apprendra… Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette matinée où, émergeant à peine de ma nuit de sommeil, Ino s'est sauvagement jetée à mon cou en beuglant que j'étais arrivée première aux examens trimestriels – et par conséquent, que j'avais gagné. Aussi déconfit l'un que l'autre devant ma prouesse, Saï et moi-même sommes restés une bonne dizaine de minutes à fixer le panneau affichant les résultats, avec mes noms et prénoms en tête de liste, jusqu'à ce que je ne pousse un petit cri victorieux en réalisant enfin que oui, j'avais bel et bien fini première. Le meilleur, et le plus incompréhensible aussi, c'est l'enjeu de ce pari.

-Tu as choisi ta tenue ? me demande Saï, daignant lever les yeux vers moi.

-Je ne suis même pas sûre de venir.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup du désistement à la dernière minute ! s'exclame Idate à côté de moi, le regard vaguement menaçant. Il est hors de question que tu rates cette soirée !

-Surtout qu'il risque de se passer des choses vraiment intéressantes… intervint le brun en face de moi, un léger sourire sardonique suspendu aux lèvres.

Ce qui a pour effet de me faire froncer les sourcils, je déteste quand son visage affiche ce genre d'expression. Ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus méfiante, et surtout, d'appréhender encore plus cette _fameuse_ soirée. Pour ça, rien que l'endroit où elle a lieu vaut au moins le déplacement !

-Voilà le déjeuner ! s'écrie brusquement une voix cristalline, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Levant la tête pour sourire à mes amies, j'attrape le sandwich lancé à la volée et me hâte de l'ouvrir, mordant avec appétit dans le pain frais. Les filles s'installent autour de notre table de piquenique improvisée, et le débat sur la soirée d'après-demain est relancé, à mon grand désarroi. Si Saï m'a demandé si j'avais choisi ma tenue, ce n'est pas pour rien. L'enjeu de notre pari réside ici, sur des putains de fringue pour une putain de soirée à laquelle je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller ! La rumeur d'un réveillon de noël dans le sublime manoir des Uchiwa, voilà, ce qui est parvenu à mes oreilles il y a environ deux semaines. Inutile de préciser quelle a été ma réaction en écoutant Idate me répéter le même refrain, la scène est parfaitement simple à imaginer. Tout le monde s'est enthousiasmé, alors que moi, c'est plutôt une envie de suicide qui a traversé mon esprit. A la base, j'étais censée remporter un mois de pâtisseries gratuites à chaque fois que l'envie m'en prendrait, et lui, un mois de généreux bentos préparés par mes soins. Sauf que…

-Alors Sakura, tu comptes te faire offrir quoi pour après-demain ? Robe ajustée à des chaussures, ou tenue chic ajustée à des chaussures ?

-Aucun des deux, je n'irais pas, rétorquai-je en enfonçant convulsivement la paille dans ma brique de lait.

-C'est ça. Il va falloir que tu sautes par la fenêtre pour rentrer chez toi ce soir, parce que crois-moi, je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper sans te traîner dans les magasins, réplique Ino sur le même ton, dans un petit clin d'œil malicieux qui veut tout dire.

Il veut dire que oui, quoique je tente, je n'y échapperais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y ai pas été invitée, à cette soirée, étant donné qu'Itachi m'a criblée de mails d'invitation, sans parler du nombre de personnes qui m'ont sauté dessus pour me demander si j'y allais. Vraiment, ça me… déprime d'y aller. Non seulement qui dit réveillon de noël, dit soirée des amoureux, donc, ça implique de devoir supporter des couples se bécoter à longueur de soirée, d'éviter les tentatives de drague foireuses d'Idate et surtout, surtout… d'éviter Sasuke. Sous son propre toit ? Je doute fort d'y arriver, à moins de me planquer dans sa penderie ou dans le meuble sous le lavabo – à exclure d'office, je ne rentrerais jamais là-dedans.

-Je me demande combien de personnes il va y avoir, murmure Tayuya à ma droite.

-Apparemment, la majeure partie de notre classe est invitée, sans compter votre classe, répond l'autre à ma gauche, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Ça va faire un sacré monde.

-Ça va surtout te faire un sacré nombre de vents lorsque les trois quarts des filles présentes t'auront éjecté.

Pouffant, je m'étrangle à moitié en avalant mon lait, tandis que les autres se moquent gentiment d'Idate, à qui je souhaite bien du courage. Si la soirée devient trop pourrie, je pourrais toujours lui proposer un pseudo rencart en guise d'échappatoire, comme ça on sera assuré de passer une bonne soirée tous les deux. Ah oui, brillante idée Sakura. A mon grand regret, l'après-midi passe affreusement trop vite, j'aurais voulu que les cours durent davantage pour m'éviter ainsi cette sortie shopping totalement inutile. C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai confirmé à personne que je venais… même, je n'ai rien de spécial à y faire. Et puis, franchement. Une robe ? Une tenue chic ? Ce n'est pas une soirée mondaine que je sache ! Alors oui, vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça m'ennuie de devoir y aller, pire, qu'est-ce que ça me fait chier de me faire traîner dans une multitude de magasins pour devoir choisir une tenue convenable à mettre ! Si Ino et Tayuya s'amusent comme des folles, moi, je me contente de rester en retrait, riant jaune, Hinata restant à mes côtés sans doute par compassion, alors que Saï et Idate flânent dans une salle de jeux vidéos. Pitié, j'aurais tellement préféré y aller moi aussi… Mes vacances d'hiver débutent sur les chapeaux de roue.

-Bon ! Opération commando, trouver une tenue digne de notre chère et tendre amie, Sakura ici présente. Des suggestions ? lance ma meilleure amie dans un large sourire, marque d'affection que je lui renvoie par un sourire goguenard, promettant en mon for intérieur de me venger en tout bien tout honneur.

-Etant donné son côté un peu rebelle, je pense qu'une jupe lui irait plutôt bien. Sans oublier des chaussures assorties, genre des bottines. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sakura ?

-J'en pense que je vais vous étrangler.

-Ça doit vouloir dire oui ! Allez, hop, c'est parti !

Un long gémissement plaintif s'échappe de mes lèvres et je donne un coup de coude à Hinata, pouffant à côté de moi. Puis deux mains m'attrapent par les bras et me tirent en avant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, songeant au fait que oui, j'ai vraiment des amies extraordinaires. Rapidement, je me laisse prendre à leur jeu, et ce qui devait être à la base une opération commando pour me trouver une tenue se transforme en une sorte de sortie shopping déguisée, chacune essayant à tour de rôle des vêtements tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres. Mes abdominaux me font atrocement mal, tellement je suis pliée en deux à force de rire et de me foutre de leurs tronches. Il nous faut bien deux bonnes heures pour écumer tous les magasins de vêtements et d'accessoires, et au bout du compte je m'en tire avec une tenue qui je l'admets, me va comme un gant.

-Tu vas faire des ravages comme ça, s'exclame le reflet d'Ino dans le miroir, m'affublant d'un clin d'œil, alors que je me détaille de haut en bas, légèrement dubitative.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop sexy les bas ?

-Justement ! C'est noël Sakura, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver…

-Ta gueule Ino, lui rétorquai-je en lui jetant un regard noir, la faisant doucement ricaner dans son coin.

Et c'est avec de nouveaux vêtements fraîchement offerts par le portefeuille de Saï que je rentre chez moi, contente malgré tout de cette acquisition. Je pourrais toujours porter les chaussures avec une tenue un peu moins provocante, et quant à la jupe, la réserver pour les chaudes journées d'été. Ma mère est probablement déjà au courant de l'endroit où je suis forcée de me rendre après-demain soir, je crois même que ça l'amuse car elle a l'air vraiment guillerette ces derniers jours. A moins que ça ne soit l'effet de mes résultats trimestriels, oui, il y a sans doute de ça aussi. Le plus drôle là-dedans, c'est sa réaction en lui montrant nos achats. Ça n'a même pas l'air de la choquer une seule seconde, non, ça a même plutôt l'air de l'amuser. Dépitant.

-Tu comptes faire tourner la tête de tous les garçons ou quoi ?

-Maman ! m'écriai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de boire d'un trait mon verre d'eau. Ce sont les filles qui ont choisi ma tenue, crois bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jogging et baskets auraient amplement fait l'affaire !

-C'est noël ma chérie, ce n'est pas une soirée comme les autres, répond-t-elle en reposant les affaires dans leurs sacs, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu parles.

-Comment comptes-tu rentrer d'ailleurs ? Mikoto m'a assuré qu'il y avait de la place pour que tout le monde reste dormir.

Impossible de réfréner mon envie sur ce coup-là, je pars dans un grand rire qui laisse ma mère perplexe, les sourcils haussés sous l'étonnement. Essuyant les larmes qui perlent à mes cils, je la regarde, interdite. Sérieusement ?

-Comme si j'allais rester dormir là-bas ! maugréai-je en secouant la tête, reposant mon verre dans l'évier. Je me débrouillerais pour partir plus tôt pour prendre le dernier bus.

-Toute seule ? Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment Sakura, murmure-t-elle en soupirant, un peu d'anxiété au fond de ses yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention. Je t'enverrais un mail en partant de chez Mikoto, en montant dans le bus, en y descendant et en arrivant devant le pas de la porte ! répondis-je en tapotant doucement ses épaules, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Dans une dernière tape, je m'écarte d'elle et sors de la cuisine, sa voix s'élevant dans mon dos.

-On mange dans une demi-heure, alors fais-vite.

-Compris ! m'écriai-je à sa suite, montant déjà les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Une fois sortie de la douche, je revêts rapidement une chemise de nuit avant d'enfiler ma robe de chambre, puis passe une main sur le miroir pour effacer la buée, avant de me coiffer. Il n'y a pas à dire, des cheveux courts à démêler, c'est carrément le pied. C'est vrai qu'ils ont drôlement poussé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai coupés, j'hésite assez à retourner chez le coiffeur. Je n'ai plus à me soucier de ce pari de toute manière, je l'ai perdu et il ne comptait déjà plus depuis longtemps alors… Mon cœur se serre un instant dans ma poitrine et inspirant longuement, je donne quelques coups de brosse dans ma tignasse rose pâle avant de sortir de la salle de bains pour descendre rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine, achevant de préparer le dîner. Bien malgré moi, le sommeil tarde à venir cette nuit-là. Je n'arrête pas de me retourner dans mon lit, me retourner encore, jetant presque toutes les deux minutes un coup d'œil à mon réveil, sans que je n'arrive à dormir.

Exactement la même insomnie que la nuit précédant le dernier jour de Karin au lycée, mon esprit est tiraillé de tous les côtés, tantôt vers le passé, tantôt vers le présent. Que dois-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse ? Ma conscience cogite bien trop à mon goût, si bien qu'une légère migraine commence à mitrailler ma boîte crânienne et l'emporte finalement sur ma fatigue. En fermant les yeux, ce sont des prunelles aussi sombres que la nuit que je vois, m'attirant, inexorablement. Et en les rouvrant, les prunelles que je croise sont bien moins envoûtantes, ma mère me fustigeant d'un regard affreusement noir en me désignant le réveil du doigt. Wow, déjà midi. Heureusement que ce sont les vacances, je n'imagine même pas la soufflante que je me serais prise si j'étais arrivée avec quatre heures de retard en cours ! Ma tête est une véritable enclume, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la soirée à boire alors que non, j'ai simplement dormi. Je ne suis déjà pas du matin, mais alors encore moins du midi… C'est de ta faute ma vieille, fallait pas passer la nuit à fantasmer sur cette fameuse personne ! N'ayant rien de prévu aujourd'hui, je décide d'aller faire un petit jogging dans le parc à deux pas de la maison, oui, oui, j'ai bien dit du jogging. Il faut vraiment que je me change les idées, sinon la boule de nerfs que je suis ne va pas tarder à imploser. Tandis que je courre, mon for intérieur exulte et fait des bonds en l'air, alors que mon cœur et mes poumons semblent plutôt sur le point de se mettre en standby pour un petit moment. Mes oreilles sont glacées, mes jambes me font souffrir mais je dois continuer, poursuivre mes efforts pour avoir les idées bien claires en rentrant. En vain, vu que les quatre mails envoyés par Itachi me forcent à penser à ce qui m'attend demain.

Autant dire que mon sommeil est extrêmement léger, les yeux grands ouverts rivés sur le plafond que j'arrive à discerner malgré l'obscurité. Et ce sont encore les mêmes questions que la nuit précédente qui polluent mes pensées, et là encore, aucune réponse assez convenable ne me vient à l'esprit. Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter, c'est certain. Pas chez lui, j'ai beau avoir dessiné un plan de sa demeure avant de me coucher, je n'ai trouvé aucune cachette valable sans passer pour une dingue. Ça va aller, il y aura plein de monde, je pourrais me faufiler partout et passer ainsi inaperçue. Ah mais non, avec ma tenue… Je secoue la tête, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mon oreiller pour jurer entre mes lèvres. Mes chères amies, craignez donc ma vengeance ! Me retournant brusquement sur le dos, je souffle sur les mèches qui masquent ma vue et m'emmitoufle un peu plus sous la couette, avant de forcer mes paupières à se fermer. Ça va aller Sakura, ça va aller. Après tout, je n'ai rien à craindre. Rien, à part ces stupides remords et ces foutus regrets… Oh oui, que je les hais ceux-là. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire pour m'en débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toute, mais… encore faut-il que je trouve le courage d'y arriver. Et puis même, comment faire pour y arriver ? Non, décidément, cette situation est inextricable, je n'arriverais jamais à m'en dépêtrer.

Cette journée, je l'ai tellement redoutée que par miracle, les heures ont défilé à toute vitesse. Après avoir aidé ma mère à préparer le gâteau pour le réveillon, j'ai passé l'après-midi à écouter mon père me raconter en détail ses meilleures opérations de l'année, chose que nous faisons annuellement à la même période. C'est férié, alors c'est mon petit plaisir à moi, que de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Oui, la journée s'est déroulée extrêmement vite… et peut-être pas assez, vu l'échéance qu'il me reste. Profitant de la tiédeur de l'eau de mon bain, je laisse mes pensées dériver sur tout et n'importe quoi, comme pour faire un bilan de cette année plutôt… mitigée. Oh, il m'est arrivé des choses vraiment géniales. J'ai rencontré des personnes formidables, passé des moments inoubliables… mais il y a tous ces autres moments, que non, je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je n'y arriverai jamais. Tout comme je ne peux pas prétendre que Sasuke n'existe plus à mes yeux, il est toujours là, bien présent, ancré dans mon cœur déchiré entre mes convictions et mes sentiments. Combien de fois l'ai-je cherché des yeux ces derniers mois ? Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de son regard, pénétrant, que je meure d'envie de croiser à nouveau ? Décidément, je suis vraiment trop conne et cruelle envers moi-même. M'imposer des limites ne sert à rien si je n'arrive pas à m'y tenir. Mon cœur, lui, ne peut se résoudre à l'oublier.

Dans un profond soupir de découragement, je sors du bain en enroulant mon corps d'une serviette, avant de sortir discrètement de la salle de bains pour rejoindre ma chambre, les vêtements étendus sur mon lit. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil suffit à confirmer mes doutes, je vais probablement être en retard – pour changer tiens – mais peu importe, je ne me dépêcherai sûrement pas ce soir ! Autant rallonger au maximum l'échéance… Allumant ma chaîne, je m'habille en sautillant à droite et à gauche, accordant mes mouvements au rythme joué par la musique qui emplit la pièce. Après m'être débattue comme une tigresse pour enfiler mes bas, je m'approche de la commode et m'assoie pour entreprendre de me maquiller légèrement, juste histoire de faire ressortir mon regard et j'hésite un instant avant d'hausser les épaules, pour attraper le tube de rouge à lèvres et colorer légèrement ma bouche d'un rose framboisée. Inspectant une dernière fois mon apparence, j'inspire profondément, fin prête.

-Fighting Sakura ! murmurai-je dans un souffle, tendant le poing vers mon reflet.

Me relevant, je sors de ma chambre et dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, sautant les trois dernières marches pour atterrir sur mes deux pieds dans un grand bruit sec. Farfouillant dans le placard pour en sortir ma veste blanche, je l'enfile à la hâte et me penche ensuite pour attraper les sublimes bottines compensées que j'ai moi-même achetées, ne voulant pas dépouiller Saï plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lacets noués, je suis réellement prête à me jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

-Tu y vas ? s'élève la voix de ma mère dans mon dos, me faisant retourner dans sa direction.

Son sourire est tendre, un peu inquiet, mais surtout, il me dit que tout ira bien. Qu'il faut que je sois confiante.

-Vraiment, tu es sublime ma chérie.

-Merci, répondis-je en lui souriant, fourrant mon baladeur et mon portable dans les poches de la veste. J'y vais maintenant.

-File avant que ton père ne s'étrangle en te voyant habillée ainsi, chuchote-t-elle dans un bref éclat de rire, avant de me pousser affectueusement vers la porte. Amuse-toi bien Sakura.

Dans un clin d'œil, je tourne la poignée et m'engouffre dans la rue, la porte claquant derrière moi. Un petit vent polaire balaye mes cheveux encore légèrement mouillés, et je souffle dans mes mains avant de les fourrer dans les poches de ma veste pour les tenir au chaud, puis commence à marcher en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Les décorations illuminent les rues d'une splendeur incommensurable, apportant un peu de chaleur dans la rugosité de l'hiver. En y repensant, je pourrais très bien y aller à pied, les rues sont éclairées, peuplées par rapport à d'ordinaire… Et surtout, j'ai besoin de marcher, pour mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos régnant dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Sur le trajet, la mélodie de mon portable résonne dans ma poche et sans cesser de marcher, je sors ce dernier et ouvre le clapet, constatant plusieurs mails en provenance d'Itachi, encore, d'Ino, Idate… mais celui qui m'intéresse le plus, est le dernier que je viens de recevoir. En le lisant, un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres rosies et je me dépêche de lui répondre, attendant avec impatience de revoir cette personne.

Qu'est-ce que Saï a dit déjà ? Ah oui, qu'il risque de se passer des choses _vraiment_ intéressantes… C'est peu dire, il me tarderait presque d'y être. Enfournant le portable dans ma poche, j'accélère la cadence de mes pas en serrant le col de ma veste, le froid glacial mordant mes joues. Une dizaine de minutes, j'y arrive enfin dans cette _fameuse_ rue, pour me rendre à cette _fameuse_ soirée dans cette _fameuse_ demeure. Les pulsations de mon cœur sont de moins en moins régulières, au fur et à mesure que la distance se réduit. Déjà la musique parvient à mes tympans, et un bref instant, j'éprouve de la pitié pour Mikoto qui risque de retrouver son chez-soi dans un piteux état. Quelques mètres encore, et me voilà sur le perron, le teint probablement livide. Ma bouche s'est subitement asséchée, mon souffle est de plus en plus saccadé. Ah, c'est vrai que l'avant dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette maison, Sasuke et moi avons… Secouant furieusement la tête pour chasser ce souvenir, le rouge gagnant mes joues, j'inspire profondément puis dans un effort surhumain, tend la main vers la sonnette pour la plaquer aussitôt sur mon front, désespérée par mon manque de jugeote. Comme si quelqu'un allait entendre la sonnerie avec tout ce tapage… Soupirant, je sors de nouveau mon portable et tape un mail à toute vitesse, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour l'envoyer. Son destinataire ne met pas – montre en main – plus de dix secondes à réagir, la porte s'ouvrant brusquement pour laisser place à un Itachi aux multiples facettes. Inquiet, furieux… narquois. Oh là, non mais c'est quoi ce regard ?

-Te voilà enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! maugréé-t-il d'un ton faussement tranchant qui ne lui correspond pas du tout.

-Je suis là, c'est déjà ça, rétorquai-je sur le même ton, l'affublant d'un petit sourire forcé.

-Heureusement. Tu es attendue.

En résulte une expression jubilante qui vraiment, ne me plaît pas du tout. Je suis _attendue_ ? Par qui, par mes amis ? Par Sasuke ? L'image de la nuit passée dans ses bras me revient brusquement à l'esprit, mes joues chauffent, et je me force un peu plus à sourire pour faire passer ma gêne, le faisant sourire à son tour. Sardonique. Je déglutis.

Chers Dieux, en cette soirée du vingt quatre décembre, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose. Pitié… ne me laissez pas tomber !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jamais encore il n'y avait eu autant de monde rassemblé chez les Uchiwa, et l'aîné de la famille, Itachi, se réjouissait de l'ambiance festive de cette soirée, propice à ce qu'il concoctait depuis plusieurs semaines. Inviter autant de personnes à réveillonner la veille de noël n'était qu'un prétexte pour rassembler deux certaines personnes qui lui étaient chères, autant l'une que l'autre, et il comptait totalement sur cette soirée pour finaliser son plan. Evidemment, il n'avait pas non plus prévu qu'un des amis de Sasuke, Rock Lee, ne vende la mèche et qu'au final, deux classes du lycée de Konoha soient au courant de la soirée. Mais bon… c'était pour la bonne cause ! Lui-même avait invité ses propres amis, dont Deidara qui visiblement exultait de voir autant de jolies filles réunies chez son ami. Le mobilier avait été déplacé de manière à ce qu'il y ait de la place pour danser, et des coussins avaient été disposés un peu partout pour que les gens puissent s'asseoir confortablement par terre. Vraiment, il avait mis le paquet… ce qui était loin d'être au goût de tout le monde ! Surtout pour la principale intéressée, assise dans un coin de la pièce avec la jeune Hyuuga, un verre de soda à la main. L'air maussade qu'elle affichait laissait suggérer qu'elle avait soit une envie de meurtre, soit une envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ! Le sourire que lui avait adressé Itachi ne l'avait absolument pas rassurée, pire, il n'avait fait que la faire angoisser davantage. Par chance elle n'avait pas encore croisé son frère, s'attardant brièvement à saluer ses amis avant de s'éclipser discrètement avec Hinata, qui timide, ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise. Ou plutôt, la jolie brune ne voulait pas laisser Sakura seule, ayant ressenti son stress dès qu'elle était arrivée. D'ailleurs, sa mâchoire crispée laissait entrevoir ses émotions. Hinata sourit.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller danser Sakura ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur, pour ne pas la brusquer. Ça te détendrait peut-être un peu.

-Hors de question que je danse, maugréa la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, le teint livide. En plus je risquerais d'écraser plusieurs orteils avec mes chaussures…

L'Hyuuga partit dans un petit rire, qui fit naître une grimace un peu fugace sur les lèvres de son amie, essayant de se détendre. Non, elle n'arriverait jamais à se sentir à l'aise ici. Oh, elle en avait croisé des regards admiratifs en faisant son entrée dans la maisonnée des Uchiwa. Ses amies n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, pour le plus grand bonheur de la gente masculine, Idate compris qui était resté pantois un bon moment, avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans les côtes par la jeune Haruno, légèrement amère. Oh que non, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue ce soir. Saï avait préféré ne pas la provoquer en croisant ses émeraudes furibondes, mais il n'en pensait pas moins, lui aussi, admiratif devant la jeune femme. Le haut blanc, simple, moulait gracieusement sa taille et s'accordait à merveille avec la jupe noire courte et légèrement évasée, mise en valeur par les bas de la même couleur, dévoilant les superbes jambes de la jeune Haruno. Les bottines blanches et noires compensées achevaient l'ensemble, lui confiant une allure débordant d'assurance, sexy et oui, un peu rebelle sur les bords. Pas étonnant que les têtes se retournent sur son passage, Sakura était tout simplement splendide dans cette tenue. Tenue qui n'avait pas échappé aux yeux d'un certain brun, qui était resté un long moment à la contempler discrètement, avant de détourner le regard non sans ressentir une pointe de jalousie quant aux nombreux regards dont écopait la jeune femme, insouciante de son charme. Alors oui, le cadet des Uchiwa ruminait un peu dans son coin, se sentant amèrement impuissant à l'idée que Sakura soit reluquée de cette manière. La soirée battait son plein, et bien qu'il appréciait la compagnie de ses amis, il prit congé d'eux en apercevant quelqu'un au loin, fourrant les mains dans ses poches en s'avançant vers cette personne. Cette dernière, n'étant autre que Saï, tourna brièvement la tête dans sa direction avant de reposer son attention sur l'assemblée d'étudiants déchaînés, fêtant dignement la fin de leurs examens et leurs vacances d'hiver. Sasuke se faufila parmi la foule et rejoignit en quelques secondes le brun aux cheveux courts qui sirotait tranquillement son verre, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. L'Uchiwa lui-même esquissa un faible rictus en s'appuyant contre le mur, lâchant un profond soupir ennuyé.

-Ton frère n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, lança Saï, le ton légèrement amusé.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Ah ça, Itachi s'était surpassé ! Même lui n'en revenait pas, son frère étant plutôt du genre à laisser les autres se charger des corvées. Il avait déjà été complètement stupéfait d'apprendre que leurs parents avaient donné leur consentement à Itachi pour leur laisser la maison, sans broncher le moins du monde. A leur place, jamais Sasuke n'aurait accordé sa confiance à Itachi, ce dernier n'étant absolument pas responsable et mature, malgré son âge. Enfin, lui-même devait bien avouer que son frère n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, des invitations au buffet, sans omettre la musique… toute l'organisation de cette soirée en somme ! Comme s'il cherchait à créer une ambiance quelconque pour ce réveillon de noël, comme s'il cherchait à… lui tendre un piège. Ou plutôt, lui filer un coup de pouce. _Tout finira par s'arranger Sasuke. Fais moi confiance._ Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Et toi ? Tu en es où ?

A cette phrase, l'Uchiwa ferma un instant les yeux, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après. Qui aurait cru ça, franchement ?

-Il faut que je te remercie une deuxième fois, et là encore, ça m'écorche la langue de le faire.

-De quoi cette fois ? répondit Saï en lui jetant un bref regard, se souvenant de leur échange à la bibliothèque.

-De m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce que je dois faire. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir te dire ça un jour mais… merci.

Quel jour faste ! Lui non plus, n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une telle discussion avec Sasuke, et il ne le lui dirait pas mais ces remerciements-là, il les acceptait. Ils étaient légitimes après tout, même s'il avait fallu qu'il l'insulte pour le mettre face à la réalité. Sakura l'aimait, et même si Saï ne pardonnerait jamais à Sasuke ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas agir. Elle comptait énormément pour lui, il l'avait aimée, certes, mais s'était résigné à taire ses sentiments en se rendant peu à peu compte que quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier son amour pour l'Uchiwa. Sakura n'était pas forcée de lui pardonner, personne ne l'en blâmerait. Mais continuer de se mentir à elle-même, ça non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Ne serait-ce que pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il avait tendu la perche à Sasuke, le jour où ce dernier était venu à sa rencontre à la bibliothèque. Cet amour, bien que difficile à concrétiser, ne devait pas être vain. Et Saï avait parfaitement deviné que cette soirée n'était qu'un prétexte pour les réunir, tous les deux. Alors oui, peu importe le plan prévu par Itachi, lui-même comptait bien faire les choses à _sa_ manière. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant froncer les sourcils du brun qui se tenait à sa droite.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour foncer ?

Sasuke tourna la tête pour sonder le regard de son interlocuteur, presque défiant, puis lentement, ses prunelles sombres glissèrent sur le côté pour balayer l'assemblée du regard, ne cherchant qu'une seule personne. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur _elle_, son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine, sa mâchoire se desserrant lentement.

-Le bon moment, murmura t-il dans un souffle, la dévorant du regard, comme pour mieux s'imprégner de son image.

De son image, et de ses sentiments. Saï suivit le mouvement de son regard et ne put retenir un énième sourire en apercevant la jeune femme aux cheveux rose pâle qui discutait avec la jolie Hyuuga, croyant passer inaperçu en la dévisageant ainsi. Raté, visiblement, puisque cette dernière releva automatiquement les yeux dans leur direction, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés d'incompréhension. Intriguée, Hinata riva à son tour son regard nacré vers les deux énergumènes toujours debout l'un à côté de l'autre, échangeant des mots qu'elle aurait désiré entendre. En elle-même, la scène était totalement surréaliste.

-D-Depuis quand est-ce que Saï et Uchiwa se côtoient ? chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie, dont les épaules étaient crispées. Je ne les ai jamais vus discuter ensemble au lycée.

-Figure-toi que je me pose la même question… grinça Sakura entre ses dents, sans cesser de les dévisager, les pulsations de son cœur complètement irrégulières.

Dès lors qu'elle avait senti son regard – son irrésistible regard – se poser sur elle, son épiderme avait frémi, son cœur s'accélérant à toute vitesse, et à peine avait-elle eu le temps de relever la tête qu'il avait déjà détourné la sienne, pour reprendre sa discussion avec… Non, elle ne pouvait le croire. Pourquoi Sasuke et Saï discutaient-ils ensemble bordel ? Même, depuis quand étaient-ils capables de se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans se toiser ? La dernière fois que Sakura les avait vus ensemble, ils venaient tout juste de se battre ! Le rictus arboré par Saï lui fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils, de la fureur passant dans les émeraudes en amande. Etait-ce donc ça qui allait être _intéressant_ ? Non, ça c'était plutôt la blague de l'année !

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, maugréa la jeune Haruno d'une voix morne, avant de vider son verre d'un trait, sous le regard soucieux de la brune à ses côtés. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Non, je vais plutôt aller rejoindre Ino et les autres, répondit Hinata d'une voix douce, songeant que son amie préférait probablement rester seule un moment. Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors.

Se forçant à radoucir son expression, Sakura lui adressa un faible sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, puis s'avança parmi la foule oppressante pour traverser le vaste salon à grands pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière parvienne à ses oreilles en rejoignant le hall d'entrée.

-Donne-moi ta veste, je vais aller la poser à côté, lança la voix enjouée d'Itachi, faisant office de réceptionniste.

-Merci, répondit une autre voix, féminine celle-ci. Est-ce que tu sais où est Sa…

-Ici ! s'écria l'intéressée, un large sourire sur les lèvres, tout à coup plus détendue.

Sakura s'avança vers eux en quelques enjambées, et saisit le bras de la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate qui se tenait à côté de l'aîné des Uchiwa, souriant légèrement, pour la ramener avec elle vers le salon. Aussitôt, bon nombre de regards fusèrent dans leur direction, tous plus étonnés les uns que les autres, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient d'avancer en se frayant un chemin, l'une gardant le regard baissé, mal à l'aise, alors que l'autre lançait des éclairs à tous ceux qui se retournaient en les regardant de travers. Leur passage ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'Uchiwa qui fronça les sourcils, perplexe, vivement imité par Naruto et les autres qui les avaient rejoint peu de temps après que lui et Saï eussent terminé de parler. Tous regardèrent Sakura et cette autre personne passer à quelques mètres d'eux, se dirigeant vers la terrasse d'un pas ferme, et Lee fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Ce ne serait pas Karin qui accompagnait Sakura-san à l'instant ?

-Ben… si, sauf que je comprends rien, marmonna Kiba en haussant les sourcils, totalement perdu. Karin a changé de lycée, alors comment peut-elle être au courant de la soirée ?

-C'est Sakura qui l'a invitée.

Brusquement, les garçons tournèrent la tête vers celui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, le regard rivé vers la direction prise par les deux jeunes femmes, sentant le regard lourd de l'Uchiwa braqué sur lui. Ce dernier demeurait amorphe, figé dans ses pensées. Karin… ici. Et invitée par Sakura. Ça aussi, il ne se l'expliquait pas ! Sasuke n'ignorait pas que Sakura avait pris la défense de son ancienne fausse petite amie, et en l'apprenant, il avait eu du mal à comprendre son geste. Pourtant, après coup, il avait mûrement réfléchi sur la chose, avant de comprendre pourquoi. Elle, n'était pas lâche. Pas comme lui. Néanmoins, ça n'expliquait pas la scène qui venait de se jouer devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Assises sur les marches menant au petit jardin, Sakura et Karin étaient loin de se douter que leurs prénoms étaient sur les lèvres d'un certain nombre de personnes. Mais la jeune Haruno s'en moquait, ravie de voir celle qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis leur dernière discussion sur le toit du lycée. Son regard rouge vif était encore baissé vers le sol, les joues un peu rouges, visiblement gênée. Sakura eut un élan de compassion, et sourit.

-Tu as l'air en forme, murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse, alors que Karin levait les yeux vers elle. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

Karin, quant à elle, ne savait comment exprimer la gratitude qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme au regard vert chaleureux. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu un mail de sa part, l'invitant à réveillonner avec elle, elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Son transfert dans son nouveau lycée n'avait pas été des plus faciles, mais peu à peu, ses angoisses s'étaient atténuées. Elle n'était pas seule, Sakura la soutenait. A sa manière, elle la soutenait. Dans un maigre sourire, Karin hocha la tête, rassurant son interlocutrice.

-Hum, ça va. Le lycée n'est peut-être pas aussi bien que celui de Konoha, mais ça va, je commence à m'y faire. Les élèves de ma nouvelle classe m'ont plutôt bien accueillie jusqu'à présent, alors oui, je ne me plains pas, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, le cœur plus léger.

-C'est une bonne chose alors. Je suis contente pour toi.

-Et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Oh, comme d'habitude… répondit Sakura dans un petit rire, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. J'ai terminé à la première place aux examens, et j'ai gagné mon pari contre Saï, ce qui fait que du coup je me retrouve un peu forcée d'être ici…

-Comment ça ?

-Ce sont les filles qui ont lancé l'idée de me faire offrir ma tenue en guise de victoire. Parce qu'entre toi et moi, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'aller à cette soirée.

Sur ces mots, elle lâcha un profond soupir en baissant les yeux, Karin la sondant du regard. Elle-même avait eu du mal à accepter l'idée de revenir ici, non pas par crainte, mais plutôt par culpabilité. Pas étonnant que Sakura n'ait du mal à se sentir à l'aise elle aussi… Cette pensée la ramenait au but initial qu'elle s'était fixé en acceptant de venir à cette soirée, de sorte que maintenant, une seule question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate. Ça ne ferait office que de confirmation, certes, mais elle se devait de le lui demander. Il le fallait.

-Sakura…

Cette dernière releva alors les yeux pour croiser ceux de Karin, un soupçon d'anxiété dans le regard. Cette seule question.

-Sakura, tu es toujours amoureuse de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Les prunelles d'un vert vif s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant de ciller. Un léger sourire se dessina sur la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux pâles, qui baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol, continuant de sourire. Aux yeux de Karin, l'expression dépeinte sur le visage de Sakura valait bien plus qu'une confession, le sourire de cette dernière à la fois triste et sincère. Sincère dans ses sentiments. Karin devait lui poser cette question, oui, elle le devait. Car elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses ainsi.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Sasuke discutait avec Naruto et Shikamaru, leur conversation fut interrompue par une visite des plus inattendues. Les trois jeunes hommes levèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, l'un plus sceptique que les deux autres.

-Je… Sasuke, est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ? balbutia Karin, le regard fuyant.

Naruto jeta aussitôt un regard à son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés, redoutant la réaction de ce dernier. Etant donné la manière dont ces deux là avaient « rompu », il était plus que probable que Sasuke refuse de lui…

-Hn. Suis-moi.

Bouche bée, le jeune blond vit son ami se lever pour emboîter le pas à Karin, avant de s'éloigner hors de son champ de vision. Shikamaru, lui, soupira profondément avant de tapoter doucement l'épaule de l'ahuri assis à côté de lui.

-Arrête de te tracasser, Sasuke sait pertinemment ce qu'il a à faire.

-Je sais bien, mais quand même ! D'abord son entrée avec Sakura, puis Sasuke… C'est quoi la prochaine blague de la soirée sérieux ?

-C'est noël mec, que veux-tu…

Involontairement, Sasuke avait emmené Karin sur la terrasse, comme il l'avait vue s'y rendre avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Une immense part de lui-même brûlait d'envie de savoir de quoi elles avaient bien plus discuter toutes les deux, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée, cela ne le regardait pas. Peut-être même avaient-elles échangé des banalités, et non parler de lui comme il l'avait supposé. Mains dans les poches, appuyé contre le mur de sa maison, ses onyx demeuraient rivées vers le ciel étoilé, un petit vent balayant s'engouffrant légèrement dans ses cheveux de jais, faisant virevolter les cheveux vifs de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle était glacée, mais peu importe la température polaire qui régnait dehors, elle ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion de lui parler. Tant de choses, elle avait tant de choses à dire. Inspirant, elle allait prendre la parole lorsque la voix grave du brun la stoppa dans son élan.

-Tu as l'air en forme, murmura t-il dans un souffle, sans la regarder pour autant.

Un instant, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réprima un sourire en repensant aux paroles de Sakura, exactement les mêmes. Puis elle se ravisa, gardant les yeux rivés vers le sol.

-Sasuke, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses, commença-t-elle d'une voix basse, l'incitant à baisser les yeux vers elle. Je sais bien que j'aurais du le faire bien avant ce soir, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre à vrai dire. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais encore attendre cette soirée pour le faire, parce que quoiqu'il arrive, je voulais m'excuser. Sincèrement.

Subrepticement, l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, quelque peu étonné par l'attitude de la jeune femme. La voir se confondre en excuses était tellement irréaliste, si peu commun à son caractère explosif. Néanmoins, il la laissa poursuivre, disposé à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours jalousé Sakura. Je voulais lui ressembler, être aussi appréciée qu'elle, pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je fais. Je voulais que l'on me remarque, que l'on fasse attention à moi. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu l'aimais, _elle_, j'ai vu en toi un moyen pour moi de la surpasser.

Ces aveux étaient abjects. Pour la deuxième fois, elle ouvrait son cœur à quelqu'un. Abject.

-Je n'aurais pas du te forcer à accepter ce marché, c'était vraiment odieux de ma part et je… je le regrette. Oui, je le regrette amèrement.

Contre lui, Karin tremblait. Les poings serrés, elle tremblait. Il inspira.

-Ne me fais pas d'excuses. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas du accepter ce marché, j'aurais du assumer mes actes jusqu'au bout. Karin, tu n'as pas à endosser toute la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, j'ai moi aussi mes torts…

-Mais tu as perdu Sakura par ma faute ! s'écria-t-elle, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, désemparé et déstabilisé de la voir dans un tel état. Vraiment, ça ne lui correspondait tellement pas… Et non, elle avait tort. Il était le seul responsable, le seul fautif. Tout lui mettre sur le dos serait bien trop simple, et pourtant… N'avait-il pas agi ainsi ? Sa mâchoire se contracta.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmura t-il calmement, la faisant lever ses yeux embués dans sa direction, alors que lui-même baissait les siens. Si j'ai perdu Sakura, c'est entièrement ma faute, pas la tienne Karin. Je… J'ai préféré être un lâche plutôt que de devoir lui avouer mes sentiments, et j'en ai payé le prix fort. Tu n'as en aucun cas une responsabilité là-dedans.

-Mais…

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je lui avais fait part de ce que je ressens pour elle plus tôt, et tu n'aurais jamais eu à supporter tout ce qui t'est arrivé ces derniers mois. Alors oui, c'est moi qui regrette Karin. Je suis désolé.

Les yeux brillants, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates vit un faible sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun, qui tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Non, il n'avait pas à s'excuser, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit. Karin secoua la tête, essuyant ses cils du revers de la main. Un détail l'interpella et elle releva aussitôt les yeux vers les siens, adoucis.

-Sasuke, tu dois déclarer tes sentiments à Sakura. Ce soir.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa phrase. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le lui disait !

-Tu l'aimes toujours, je me trompe ?

-Evidemment, souffla t-il en fermant les yeux, songeant à son sourire.

-Alors tu dois le lui dire. Et tu as même intérêt à le faire, maintenant, exhorta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, faussement menaçante.

Puis elle lui sourit, le regard toujours larmoyant, et il lâcha un soupir de résignation avant de lui renvoyer la pareille, la remerciant dans un murmure. Il méritait d'être heureux, autant que Karin méritait d'être heureuse, elle aussi. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle méritait de trouver le bonheur. Inspirant, il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se stopper, se retournant vers la jeune femme aux prunelles vives.

-Karin, toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'appréciera à ta juste valeur, murmura t-il dans un franc sourire, la faisant écarquiller les yeux. J'en suis certain.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer à l'intérieur, sans entendre le « merci » chuchoté par Karin, qui espérait à présent que son acte n'ait pas été vain. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Il le fallait. Alors, lorsque Sasuke fit de nouveau son entrée dans le salon, ses yeux ne cherchèrent qu'une seule personne, encore. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs regards se croisèrent, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il aimait Sakura. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il l'aimait. Et il devait le lui dire. Maintenant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'exclame ma meilleure amie en face de moi, tandis que j'enfile ma veste bien chaude, devant son regard lourd de reproches. Tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie Haruno Sakura !

-Ça m'est égal, moi, je rentre.

-Mais il est à peine vingt trois heures passées ! C'est maintenant que la soirée commence !

-Désolée de briser tes lubies Ino, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas rentrer tard. Et puis, c'est le bus que je prends, pas le taxi, il ne va pas m'attendre pour partir, répondis-je sarcastique, croisant son expression profondément déçue. On remettra ça, promis !

-Peut-être, mais le réveillon de noël, c'est spécial. Enfin, je ne peux pas te retenir de toute manière…

Esquissant un maigre sourire, j'attache les derniers boutons de ma veste en tremblant à moitié, encore sous le choc. Oh, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave, seulement…

-Alors comme ça, tu nous quittes déjà ? entendis-je dans mon dos, me faisant légèrement grimacer.

Me retournant pour toiser le nouveau venu, je laisse un petit sourire sarcastique glisser sur mon visage, ce à quoi il répond par une moue faussement innocente. Je vais le tuer.

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me présenter ton _nouvel ami_ ? répliquai-je sur le même ton, le regard meurtrier et significatif de représailles.

Un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres et je fronce un peu plus les sourcils, à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Ça n'a rien de drôle, vraiment ! Mon cœur est encore chamboulé, et lui ose venir m'humilier encore plus ! Parce que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, je le sens. On dirait que ça l'amuse de me voir perdre mes moyens ! Sous mon regard décontenancé, Saï se calme aussitôt et se racle la gorge, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Désinvolte, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Je le déteste.

-Je crois que tu devrais rester encore un peu.

-Et pourquoi je te prie ? répondis-je en arquant un sourcil, passablement agacée par toutes ses cachoteries. Je les ai déjà vues, ces choses si intéressantes dont tu parlais.

-Comme quoi ?

-Et bien, Karin a fait l'effort de venir et tout le monde en a été scotché. Naruto a invité Hinata à se rendre avec lui au temple pour le nouvel an, elle a accepté, Tenten a réussi à s'accaparer Neji le temps d'une danse et même Shikamaru a dansé avec Temari, alors que c'est le roi des flemmards ! Non vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu rater d'autre.

Dès lors que j'arrête de parler, ses prunelles sombres cillent légèrement et un léger sourire traverse son visage, amusé et triste à la fois. Ça me fait déglutir sur le coup.

-Vraiment, Sakura… reste encore un peu, murmure t-il d'une voix basse, presque comme une supplication. S'il te plaît.

Ino est silencieuse, son regard topaze tantôt rivé sur moi, tantôt sur Saï, et ce silence m'inquiète davantage. Un instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre Sasuke le jour où j'ai songé à me jeter dans ses escaliers pour échapper à cette sortie qui a bien failli me coûter la vie. Non, si j'ai eu cette impression, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils se ressemblent tous les deux, uniquement pour cette raison. Mes yeux cillent un moment, avant de se fermer pour de bon, mes poings se serrant par la même occasion. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Jamais je n'éprouverai pour Saï, ce que j'ai éprouvé pour Sasuke. Ce que j'éprouve encore… encore. Inspirant profondément, j'ouvre de nouveau les paupières et relève mes yeux dans les siens, confiants et suppliants.

-Il faut vraiment que je parte, chuchotai-je entre mes lèvres, un sourire triste sur leurs commissures.

M'avançant alors vers Ino, je la serre dans mes bras en lui promettant de faire attention sur le chemin, puis me détache d'elle pour sonder l'expression renvoyée par le visage de Saï, semblant être déçu, vexé. Je souris.

-Joyeux noël Saï, murmurai-je doucement, avant de m'avancer vers la porte.

-A toi aussi Sakura.

Dans un dernier sourire, je tourne la poignée et m'engouffre dehors, un vent glacial fouettant mon visage et me faisant claquer des dents. Frictionnant mes bras, je souffle dans mes mains avant de les enfouir dans les poches, frissonnant légèrement. Si j'ai préféré partir maintenant, ce n'est pas pour rien. Saï n'a pas à se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit, j'ai parfaitement saisi la situation et… je l'en remercie. Lui aussi, je le remercie de tenter tous les efforts possibles pour que les choses s'arrangent, que les vérités soient dévoilées, et que chacun trouve enfin sa place. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, je… suis encore trop secouée. Le regard de Sasuke était si intense que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé, à un point tel que j'ai presque cru défaillir, et mon cœur avec. Son regard… exprimait tant de choses. C'était comme si le temps de quelques secondes, plongée dans le fond de ses transcendantes prunelles onyx, notre histoire défilait sous mes yeux. Nos premiers mots échangés, nos premiers rires, nos premières disputes… notre premier baiser. Notre première fois, à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Son regard était le même que cette nuit là, aussi abyssal, aussi indescriptible, mais pourtant plein de promesses. Autant dire que oui, il fallait que je parte d'ici au plus vite ! Non seulement mes joues se sont empourprées à toute vitesse, comme me l'a narquoisement fait remarquer Idate avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais surtout, surtout… Mon cœur, mon cœur a failli succomber, frisant l'apoplexie. J'ai failli succomber pour être plus exact. Et pas à n'importe quoi, non…

En croisant son regard, je n'ai eu envie que d'une seule chose. Fondre sur ses lèvres, l'embrasser sans retenue, sentir ses mains sur mon corps, et le supplier de me faire revivre cette nuit si unique qui ne cesse de me hanter. Mais surtout, j'ai eu envie de lui dire ces mots. Ces mots que j'aurais du lui dire il y a déjà bien longtemps, et qui, peut-être, aurait empêché bien des choses. Peut-être que oui… mais peut-être que non. On ne le saura jamais. Alors oui, j'ai préféré fuir cette envie bien trop dévorante, bien trop… douloureuse. J'aurais aimé, j'aurais tant aimé avoir le courage d'aller le voir ce soir, mais je ne suis même pas sûre que ça aurait changé quelque chose à notre situation. D'un côté, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas non plus ignorer les sentiments que j'éprouve et qui me rongent petit à petit. Je n'arrive pas à effacer cet amour qui me consume à petit feu, qui m'effraie, mais qui m'attire aussi comme un aimant. Lâchant un soupir désespéré, quelque chose me revient brusquement en mémoire et je sors le portable de ma poche, ouvrant le clapet pour entreprendre d'envoyer un mail à ma mère, comme je le lui ai promis pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mes yeux sont rivés sur l'écran, profondément concentrée, lorsque mon épaule cogne brutalement contre quelqu'un, me faisant lâcher mon portable sur le coup.

-Aïe !

-Et merde, jurai-je entre mes dents en me baissant pour ramasser l'appareil, honteuse de ne pas avoir regardé où je mettais les pieds. Oh, excusez-moi, ajoutai-je une fois m'être relevée, courbant brièvement le dos vers l'individu dans lequel je viens de rentrer.

-Oh mais…

C'est alors que je relève la tête, me figeant peu à peu devant le regard lubrique qui me détaille des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur mes jambes.

-Il n'y a pas de mal ma belle, ajoute t-il d'une voix doucereuse, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

J'avale ma salive de travers. Ça, ma petite, c'est loin d'être un sourire amical… Jetant des regards furtifs un peu partout autour de moi, je réalise soudainement que d'une, nous sommes dans une rue visiblement peu fréquentée, et que de deux, l'individu en question n'est pas tout seul. Je déglutis un peu plus, ma main se crispant lentement sur le portable. Du calme Sakura, du calme ! Ce ne sont pas quatre individus qui vont t'impressionner, tu as connu bien pire que ça !

-Et bien, que fait une jolie demoiselle comme toi à errer toute seule un soir de réveillon ? me lance celui dans lequel je suis rentré, avec toujours ce même sourire suspendu aux lèvres.

-Je… Je rentre chez moi, répondis-je péniblement, la bouche anormalement sèche et la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ça ne te brancherait pas plutôt de venir à une soirée ? On va bien s'amuser, tu verras.

-Non merci, je suis mineure.

Tous les quatre éclatent aussitôt de rire et je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où réside la plaisanterie exactement. Ben oui bande d'abrutis, ce n'est pas parce que je me promène le soir dans la rue que je vais accompagner n'importe qui je ne sais où ! Etonnement, je ne ressens pas non plus le même danger que le soir où je m'étais fait accoster lors de la matsuri de cet été, sans oublier ces types qui avaient voulu m'agresser en sortant du kombini… Mais quand même ! _Pourquoi_ ça tombe toujours sur moi ? J'attire les tordus ou quoi ?

-Vraiment, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ? C'est triste de rester seule le soir du réveillon de noël, qui plus est pour une fille…

-Il a raison. Allez, viens ! On ne te fera pas de mal, on veut juste te proposer de venir t'amuser avec nous !

-Merci mais je… répondis-je en secouant les mains, agacée, mais aussi légèrement paniquée. J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et…

-Alors on peut te tenir compagnie en attendant si tu veux, pas vrai les gars ?

-Je…

-Elle n'a pas besoin de compagnie, merci.

Ça… ne peut pas être… vrai… Cessant brusquement de respirer, j'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix, cette phrase. Je l'ai déjà entendue, oui, je l'ai déjà entendue. Tout se répète à nouveau. Sa voix grave, voluptueuse, résonnant dans mon dos, et moi, incapable de réagir. Si ma respiration s'est coupée, mon cœur, lui, ne bat déjà plus depuis longtemps. Ça… ne peut pas être vrai…

-Euh, c'est vraiment avec lui que tu avais rendez-vous ? Parce que tu as l'air… Hé !

La suite, jamais je ne l'entendrais. Jamais. Car cette main s'est emparée de la mienne avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de finir de sa phrase, me tirant en arrière avec tellement de force que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Non, mon souffle n'était déjà plus. Ce n'est pas la direction vers laquelle je suis censée me rendre, non, ce n'est pas le bon chemin. Qu'importe. Et vraiment, je déteste courir. Je déteste courir. Comme je déteste qu'on se tienne par la main. Mais… s'il te plaît, ne lâche pas la mienne. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie… ne me lâche pas la main Sasuke. Serre-la, serre-la avec force dans la tienne. Serre-la comme tu m'as toujours serrée dans tes bras, serre-là comme tu m'as serrée contre toi en me faisant l'amour. Serre-la, comme mon cœur se serre lorsque je te regarde. Comme en ce moment où rien, hormis toi, et ta main serrant la mienne, n'existe autour de moi. Mon souffle…

-Sa… suke… ahanai-je, les larmes au bord des cils. Je… j'ai du mal à… respirer…

La cadence de nos pas ralentit peu à peu, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, mes jambes sur le point de flancher. La respiration est erratique, ma vue brouillée à cause de ces larmes générées par le vent qui fouettait mon visage pendant que nous courions. La main libre posée sur ma poitrine ressent les battements de mon cœur, déchiré, battant à toute allure. Il battrait aussi, si j'avais simplement couru, mais il ne battrait pas autant qu'en cet instant. Il ne battrait pas autant, si sa main ne tenait pas toujours aussi fermement la mienne, me broyant presque les os. Ça… me fait mal.

-Vraiment, Sakura, tu es lourde.

Tiquant à cette phrase, je relève aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, me tournant le dos. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était aussi grand, aussi élancé. Même, j'avais presque oublié, cette douce sensation de chaleur qui engourdit mon corps lorsqu'il me touche. Presque.

-Tu es lourde à t'attirer constamment des ennuis.

-Je ne crois pas que ces types allaient me faire du mal, osai-je murmurer, peu convaincue par mes propres propos.

-_Tu crois_ ?

Ses doigts se crispent un instant, me faisant grimacer sur le coup, avant qu'il ne daigne se retourner lentement pour me faire face, me toisant de ses lourdes prunelles aussi sombres que la nuit elle-même. Colère et anxiété se lisent sur son visage, ses yeux me renvoyant une expression de noirceur dont lui seul a le secret. Mais ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Peu importe la manière dont il pourra me regarder, me fustiger, ça ne changera rien. Ah, cette envie… si oppressante.

-Tu penses peut-être qu'ils allaient gentiment te laisser partir sans demander leur reste ? rétorque t-il d'une voix sèche, le regard encore plus fulminant. Le monde qui t'entoure n'est pas aussi beau que tu le crois Sakura.

-Je le sais parfaitement, je ne suis pas non plus aussi naïve que tu le penses Sa…

-Et après ? m'interrompt-il en s'avançant vers moi, la mâchoire crispée, me ratatinant quelque peu sur moi-même. Ça t'amuse de me faire des frayeurs ? Ça t'amuse de me rendre sans cesse mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet ?

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé Sasuke ! répliquai-je à mon tour, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, merci bien !

Bon sang ! C'est pour me faire la morale qu'il est venu me rattraper ? Si c'est le cas, il peut se la foutre où je pense sa morale ! Et qu'il ne me fasse pas croire qu'il passait dans le coin _par hasard_, à l'endroit pile où je me trouvais, non, ce serait vraiment absurde d'essayer de me faire gober ça ! Inspirant profondément pour me calmer, je détourne mon regard du sien, incapable de le soutenir convenablement. Ça me donnerait presque envie de pleurer, ce que je ne veux absolument pas faire aujourd'hui. Pas devant lui, et surtout pas maintenant. Et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que notre discussion tourne à la dispute… Je ne le supporterais tout simplement pas. Et… ma main. Il ne l'a pas lâchée. Je veux savoir.

-Pourquoi…

A nouveau, nos regards se croisent, le sien cillant légèrement, comme désemparé. Le mien, lui, est légèrement embué. J'ai le droit de savoir. J'ai le droit… d'espérer.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Sasuke ?

Ses prunelles cillent à nouveau, alors que les miennes demeurent rivées sur son visage, sur son regard électrisant. Il m'aspire… Tout en lui m'aspire, plus rien ne compte autour de moi. Il n'y a que lui… lui.

-Je voulais te voir… Sakura, souffle t-il dans un murmure, presque inaudible, sans détourner le regard.

Sa main presse légèrement la mienne, mais ce contact n'est qu'infime comparé à ce sentiment niché au creux de mon ventre, qui m'engourdit peu à peu les sens. Jamais je n'ai autant désiré l'entendre murmurer mon prénom, jamais je n'ai autant désiré qu'il me regarde. Sasuke, quand tu me parles, quand tu me regardes… Mon souffle, se modifie. Et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Hormis toi.

-Mais tu m'as vue à la soirée, lui fis-je remarquer, un infime sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Pas du tout.

-Sakura…

-Moi aussi je voulais te voir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant, de la surprise passant dans son regard, alors que le mien demeure droit, impassible. Tendre. Sincère.

-Moi aussi, je voulais te voir Sasuke, murmurai-je de nouveau, accentuant un peu plus mon sourire.

Soudain, sa main lâche la mienne et en l'espace d'une seconde, des bras m'encerclent avec douceur, tandis qu'une main se pose délicatement sur ma nuque pour mieux m'attirer contre lui. Son cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort, calquant son rythme accéléré sur le mien, sur le point d'imploser. Mon cœur, et mes sentiments. Eux aussi, sont sur le point d'imploser. Je l'aime… tant. Tellement, que c'en est déchirant. Tellement, qu'en cet instant, je serais capable de tout lui pardonner. De tout _nous_ pardonner. Si je lui avais déclaré mes sentiments, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et s'il m'avait déclaré les siens, aucun de nous deux n'aurait eu à souffrir ainsi. Sasuke, je…

-Je sais parfaitement que quoique je dise, ça ne changera rien à ce que je t'ai fait. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette de t'avoir fait endurer toute cette souffrance, à quel point je regrette de t'avoir menti, à quel point je regrette… de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

Lentement, mes paupières se ferment, bercée par les battements de son cœur. Je le sais, je le sais… mais jusqu'au bout, je dois l'écouter. Je veux l'écouter.

-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner Sakura. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, mais…

Son étreinte se resserre un peu plus, mon souffle se fait court. J'étouffe, j'étouffe dans ses bras. Ses sentiments sont si lourds qu'ils m'étouffent. Qu'ils m'empoignent.

-Sakura, je t'en prie, murmure t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner sur le coup, sa voix résonnant comme une supplication. Je t'en prie… Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux te rendre heureuse. Laisse-moi te prouver… que je veux te rendre heureuse.

C'est l'implosion. Les larmes silencieuses coulent le long de mes joues, mes paupières closes aux maximum. Seul ses bras qui me serrent, me broient, me raccrochent à la réalité. A la réalité de nos sentiments. Ces mots, ces mots… je veux les lui dire. Je veux qu'il les entende. Une fois, peut-être deux… mais une seule suffira. Oui, une seule.

-Tu te trompes Sasuke.

Lentement, je me dégage de son emprise en posant mes mains sur son torse, avant de lever les yeux vers son visage, son regard trahissant sa peur et son incompréhension. Mais au fond, au fond… je peux y lire autre chose. Quelque chose de tout autre, bien plus chaleureux, bien plus tendre.

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé, répondis-je à mon tour, sans ciller une seule seconde. Je ne peux pas oublier.

J'en suis sûre à présent. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, il n'y aura pas d'oubli. Mais il peut encore y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose qui, je le sais, ne sera pas un regret.

-Mais tu sais, Sasuke, en ce moment…

Au fond de ses yeux, je peux lire son amour. Je peux le ressentir… Alors, à mon tour. A mon tour de lui répondre. A mon tour de lui transmettre mes sentiments.

-Je suis déjà… comblée, soufflai-je dans un murmure, le sourire aux lèvres, une dernière larme tiède dévalant ma peau glacée.

Comblée par mon choix. Comblée par son amour. Ça ne sera pas un regret, non. Parce que ça en vaut la peine, ça en vaut largement la peine. Sa mâchoire se contracte, puis il clôt les paupières, quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir pour m'offrir le regard le plus envoûtant qu'il m'ait jamais offert. Empli de tendresse.

-Sakura…

De nouveau, il m'attire contre lui pour me serrer avec force, et je laisse ma tête reposer sur son torse tout en fermant les yeux, heureuse à souhait. Blottie dans ses bras, je savoure cette étreinte si unique, la gravant à jamais dans ma mémoire. Oui, je suis comblée. Heureuse. Heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Les pulsations de son cœur sont redevenues régulières, mais je sais, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il ressent. Rien d'autre ne compte. Ses bras se desserrent lentement, les mains glissent sur ma taille, puis remontent vers mon visage pour se poser sur mes joues, dans une caresse qui fait frémir mon épiderme. Mon souffle est de nouveau saccadé, mes yeux rivés dans les siens, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mes paupières se ferment d'instinct, mais alors que je pense enfin recevoir mon dû, le contact de ses lèvres sur mon large front me paralyse un instant, ma peau semblant être chauffée à blanc. Sans pouvoir réprimer ma déception, je laisse une grimace passer sur mon visage, ce à quoi il rit doucement, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur mon front. Un plus furtif déposé sur le bout de mon nez, me chatouillant à moitié. Sur mes paupières, sur ma tempe. Son souffle caresse alors mon oreille, déclenchant un frisson le long de mon échine. Sasuke…

-Je t'aime, chuchote t-il, mon cœur ratant un battement sur le coup. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Sakura. Je t'aime.

Un nouveau baiser sur ma tempe, avant de descendre le long de ma joue, jusqu'à arriver à la ligne de ma mâchoire, puis encore un autre. Je suffoque à moitié, mes mains crispées à ses épaules pour ressentir davantage la chaleur de son corps, de son étreinte. Serre-moi encore plus fort Sasuke. Encore, encore.

-Je… t'aime, ahanai-je dans son cou, les joues brûlantes. Sasuke… embrasse-moi…

Et sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre, ses lèvres se posant aussitôt sur les miennes dans une douceur et une passion inouïes, mes mains agrippées à sa nuque et les siennes à ma taille. A chaque nouveau baiser, ses lèvres exercent un peu plus de pression sur les miennes, sans que je ne puisse m'en lasser. Puis il cesse doucement de m'embrasser, avant de coller son front contre le mien, le regard brûlant.

-Donnons-nous cette chance.

Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres, et je souris tendrement, clignant des yeux en guise d'approbation. Je t'aime. Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Oui… donnons-nous cette chance, chuchotai-je à mon tour en fermant les yeux, souriant un peu plus.

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, faisant écho au sien, avant que sa bouche ne trouve de nouveau la mienne. Nos cœurs, eux aussi, à l'unisson. Oui, Sasuke, donnons-nous cette chance. Ça en vaut bien la peine. Ce baiser… combien de fois en ai-je rêvé ? Tellement unique, tellement incomparable aux autres. C'est comme s'il ne m'avait jamais embrassée. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés.

_On recommence à zéro ? Uchiwa Sasuke._

_Haruno Sakura. Enchantée._

Notre premier baiser. C'était notre tout premier baiser. Celui qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle relation. Et surtout, le début… d'une nouvelle histoire.

Parce qu'à l'indifférence, je préfère la haine. Et parce qu'à ton amitié, Sasuke, je préfère ton amour.

_Fin. _

* * *

Hu hu hu. Mes chers enfants, on se retrouve tous à la page suivante pour le mot de la fin. Hé oui, parce que le fin du fin, c'est Plantafin ! (comprenez que je puisse être légèrement détraquée aujourd'hui…)

Amicalement, désespérément vôtre, Mireba.


	19. Thank you, Love

_**Thank you, Love.**_

Waouh. Mes mains en tremblent. Mes yeux s'embueraient presque.

Que puis-je bien vous dire, à part des merci, des merci, et des merci à perte de vue… Autant de fois, autant de fois je vous remercierais, comme autant de fois vous m'avez soutenue. Si je suis parvenue à donner une fin à cette histoire, c'est grâce à vous. Vous, mes lecteurs adorés.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé en commençant à écrire « Parce qu'à l'indifférence, je préfère la haine » que les choses prendraient une telle proportion. Que je me retrouverais à être presque adulée, qu'autant de personnes seraient touchés par mon histoire, par mes mots… par les émotions que j'ai voulu vous faire parvenir. Et pourtant. Ça a bien été le cas.

Il m'aura fallu presque trois ans pour achever cette histoire, et ce, en bonnes et dues formes. Cet épilogue était surtout utile pour faire en sorte qu'ils réalisent tous les deux que même s'il n'y aura pas de pardon, il peut y avoir une autre chance. Alors oui, on ne les voit ensemble qu'à la fin, c'est vrai. Mais toutes les autres scènes étaient utiles. Vous avez le droit légitime de ne pas aimer ma fin, vraiment, c'est votre droit. Mais moi, en tant qu'auteur, je suis heureuse de ce que j'ai produit. Je suis heureuse de ma fin, heureuse de cet happy-end qu'on n'aura jamais cru voir un jour. Heureuse d'avoir simplement pu écrire ce petit mot constitué de trois lettres. « Fin ».

Parce que oui, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction qui m'aura fait suer un bon nombre de fois. Elle en aura même fait pleurer certaines d'entre vous. C'est la fin d'une belle histoire que je suis ravie d'avoir partagé avec vous. Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce qu'écrire cette histoire m'a apporté. Peine, joie… Autant d'émotions, les mêmes qui sont retranscrites dans l'histoire à vrai dire. Mais surtout, elle m'a permis de faire des rencontres que je n'oublierais jamais. Elle m'a permis de vous rencontrer, _vous_.

Il est temps de faire place aux remerciements !

A mon frère, _**Yoche**_, parce qu'il vient juste de me le demander, même s'il n'a rien à voir dans la publication de cette histoire. Mais bon, c'est mon petit frère quoi.

A toi, **_Hanahi-chan_**. Toi que je compte parmi mes amies les plus chères à présent.

A toi **_Tsukii_**, qui m'aura toujours soutenue. _**Carla**_, aussi, toujours présente pour m'aider. **_Karima_**, alias **_Chibi-Rizahawkeye_**, qui m'a suivie depuis le début.

A ma chère _**Aede**_, qui m'a vivement encouragée à terminer cette histoire pour passer à autre chose. En passant, merci à **_Madelight_**, qui m'aura elle aussi, toujours poussée à me défoncer sur cette fiction.

A **_Hina_ **et **_Nayra_**… pour supporter mes conneries.

A mes lectrices supportrices sur facebook, elles sont nombreuses et se reconnaîtront toutes. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour attendre la suite avec patience. Je citerais quelques noms, **_Masha_**, _**Annie**_, **_Célia_**, **_Agnès_**, **_Valérie_**, **_Tine_**, **_Lorys_**, _**Marie-Anne**_, **_Léa_**, **_Sofia_**, **_Valene_**… je n'oublie pas les autres non plus.

A **_Estelle_**, qui a supporté mes spoils et mes sms à répétition, sans broncher !

Enfin, et c'est peut-être les remerciements les plus importants à faire… les lectrices de feufeu. Celles qui ont un compte, celles qui sont anonymes mais qui pourtant, ont toutes laissé des traces sur cette fiction, avec ce petit commentaire appelé « review ». Vous êtes trop nombreuses pour vous citer, mais j'ose espérer que vous saurez vous reconnaître. Les nouvelles, les habituées… Ma fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans vous, sans tous vos commentaires et l'engouement que vous y avez porté. Alors oui, sincèrement, du fond du cœur… merci à vous.

Et pour finir, une mention spéciale à ma meilleure amie, _**Diane**_. Parce qu'elle aussi, m'aura supportée pendant plus de trois ans à la tanner avec cette histoire.

Voilà, il est temps de conclure. Sachez que cette histoire se voit déjà être réécrite, et petit à petit, les chapitres disparaîtront pour laisser la place à d'autres plus frais. C'est que j'en ai fait du chemin en trois ans ! L'histoire sera la même, soyez en assurées. C'est davantage pour moi-même que je la réécris.

Enfin, il est possible qu'un projet d'OS axés sur l'univers de PALIJPLH voit un jour… ben, le jour (blague de merde du jour !). Ce dernier se penchera probablement sur l'amitié Sasuke/Sakura du passé, sur leur futur, et aussi sur les autres personnages. Rien n'est encore sûr, mais l'idée est là. Advienne ce qui arrivera.

Restez telles que vous êtes. Vous êtes géniales, et je suis heureuse d'avoir fait la connaissance de personnes comme vous. Les fanfictions font partie de ma vie, et c'est en partie grâce à vous. Alors oui, encore une fois… merci. Du fond du cœur, merci à toutes/tous.

Et que la flamme du SasuSaku continue de brûler en vous ! On y croit on y croit ! \o/

A très bientôt,

Adorablement vôtre, et ce pour toujours,

Votre dévouée Mireba-chan qui vous adore.


End file.
